Hana to Katana
by Turie-chan
Summary: Orihime est prisonnière à Las Noches. Ulquiorra, qui veille sur elle, s'attache de plus en plus à elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. "Impossible! Les arrancars n'ont pas de coeur, tu le sais bien!" nulle en résumé! Possible M pour plus tard
1. Chapter 1 La prisonnière

Salut à tous!

Voici une petite fic pour les amateurs d'Ulquiorra et d'Orihime.  
Il m'a semblé qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça en français alors je vais essayer de vous livrer la mienne. Elle est le résultat d'un pari avec une amie. Elle m'a dis avoir beaucoup apprécié le début. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

Je vous préviens tous de suite j'ai deux énormes défauts! D'un: j'ai un très mauvais orthographe! Je me relis toujours plusieurs fois mais je laisse quand même passer des fautes. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

Deux: je suis une grosse fainéante. Bien que plusieurs chapitres soient d'ores et déjà écris, il se peut que je ne sois pas très régulière dans la mise en ligne de mes nouveaux chapitres, mais je vous promet de faire un effort pour vous.

Evidemment, BLEACH ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages. Seule Turel, ma « petite » arrancar, est ma propriété. J'ai cependant pris quelques libertés, concernant les lieux et la chronologie des évènements.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bonne journée à tous.

Chapitre 1:

LA PRISONNIÈRE;

Il était encore tôt mais une silhouette solitaire hantait déjà les corridors de Las Noches. Ulquiorra marchait dans le couloir vide, les deux mains plongées dans les fentes de son hakama, comme dans des poches. Sa silhouette droite et mince se reflétait à la surface des dalles de marbre tapissant le sol et les murs. Les flambeaux bleutés accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau et l'éclat glacial de ses yeux tristes.

Il avait souvent parcouru ce chemin au cours des dernières semaines. Au bout de ce long couloir sans porte ni fenêtre se trouvaient les quartiers où il retenait la jeune humaine, Inoue Orihime. Elle n'était pas sa prisonnière à proprement parler, plutôt celle d'Aizen, mais son maître lui avait ordonné de s'occuper d'elle et de veiller à sa sécurité comme à son confort.

Bien entendu, cette fois encore, c'est chez elle qu'il se rendait.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Aizen-sama lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher la fille et de la lui ramener. Obéissant, il s'exécuta sur le champ. Arrivé devant la porte, il entra sans se faire annoncer, certain qu'elle dormait encore. La pièce principale était vide, lui confirmant sa certitude. Traversant le petit salon pauvrement meublé, il poussa la porte du fond et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci dormait, étendue sur le lit, le baldaquin grand ouvert. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait confié avoir peur dans le noir ces derniers temps, ce qui expliquait qu'aucun rideau n'était fermé. Il s'approcha pour la réveiller mais la vision qui s'offrait à lui retint son bras. Orihime dormait profondément, légèrement sur le coté, la main gauche posée sur l'oreiller près de son visage. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvraient légèrement en une moue adorable et une mèche de ses beaux cheveux cuivrés tombait sur son front et son visage délicat. Cette vision fît naître une sensation étrange dans la poitrine de l'arrancar. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dormir!

Mettant un genou au sol, il tendit la main pour repousser les cheveux de la jeune fille et caressa son visage. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et remua légèrement dans son sommeil, dérangée par le contact. Ses lèvres se fermèrent puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau lorsqu'elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Posant la main sur son épaule, il murmura à son oreille:

- Réveilles-toi, Orihime! Aizen-sama veut te voir!  
Il accentua sa pression sur le bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le découvrant aussi près d'elle, elle se redressa brusquement et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Que faites-vous là?  
Ulquiorra prit appui sur son genou et se releva.

- Aizen-sama veut te voir, habilles-toi tout de suite!  
Encore un peu étourdie, Orihime se frotta doucement les yeux avant de repousser les couvertures et de se lever. Elle fit quelques pas, pieds nus sur le marbre, sous les yeux étonnés de son gardien. Elle portait une belle robe de nuit de soie blanche, sans manche, qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Le tissus fin du léger vêtement épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses et délicieusement arrondies. D'ailleurs, son décolleté mettait parfaitement en valeur son opulente poitrine et la courbe parfaite de ses épaules et de sa taille. Elle semblait si fragile dans cette robe. Si fragile et si douce, incroyablement sensuelle, comme si la force dont elle faisait preuve durant la journée s'était envolée pour laisser sa place à cette volupté si séduisante.

Il l'observa un instant tandis qu'elle s'étirait, se demandant pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de ce corps magnifique. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle fronça les sourcils. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui signifier, il tourna les talons.

- Je t'attends dans l'autre pièce, fait vite! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix neutre et calme.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui. Pendant un moment, Orihime resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte tandis que son coeur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Ulquiorra attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de se préparer. Debout au milieu du salon, il regardait par la seule fenêtre que comptait la petite pièce. Placée haut dans le mur, elle ne permettait de voir que le ciel sombre. Il avait souvent surprit Orihime dans cette même position, à cette même place, observant l'unique croissant de lune visible au travers des barreaux. C'était la seule occupation que lui permettait sa captivité. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle put s'ennuyer, seule ici. C'était pourtant évident! Il se demanda si elle pensait toujours autant à ses amis humains. Elle ne lui parlait plus d'eux, alors qu'auparavant le nom du shinigami roux, Kurosaki Ichigo, revenait souvent dans la conversation. Peut-être leur en voulait-elle de l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Depuis qu'elle était leur prisonnière, aucune rumeur d'une quelconque mission de sauvetage n'était parvenu jusqu'à Las Noches. Les jeunes humains, n'avaient pas quittés leur monde, pas même pour se rendre au Soul Society. Il semblait qu'ils se moquaient tous de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, après tout, pour eux, elle était une traîtresse. Elle devait se sentir bien seule et être très déçut. Pauvre petite chose oubliée par ceux qu'elle aimait!

Tout ça par sa faute...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'arrachant à sa réflexion. Il alla ouvrir à un autre arrancar. Celui-ci ne portait pas l'uniforme blanc, mais un habit à rayures, et son visage était presque entièrement camouflé par un masque en forme de crâne. Il poussait un chariot à roulettes grinçant sur lequel trônaient diverses pâtisseries particulièrement appétissantes.

- Voici le petit déjeuner de la prisonnière, Ulquiorra-sama! Annonça-t-il, inutilement.  
Sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'espada s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Le serviteur achevait d'installer les plateaux sur la minuscule table ronde de la pièce lorsque Orihime sortit de la chambre, vêtue de son uniforme. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue de la table. Ulquiorra congédia le domestique d'un geste.

- Je t'aie fait amener quelques sucreries, manges! Ordonna-t-il lorsque l'autre fut partit.  
Elle baissa la tête, sans répondre, et vint s'asseoir à table tandis qu'il s'installait face à elle. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux. Orihime garda la tête baissée, les mains posées sur les genoux. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers la nourriture. Ulquiorra lui laissa quelques minutes pour se décider mais, comprenant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, il prit les devant et lui tendit une assiette. Elle la posa devant elle et prit sa fourchette. Elle avala quelques bouchées mais Ulquiorra remarqua vite qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec la nourriture au lieu de la manger.

- Tu triches! Accusa-t-il avec agacement.  
Orihime leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu recommençais à t'affamer? J'ai même remarqué que tu avais maigri!  
Orihime ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cependant, l'arrancar se méprit sur la raison de sa réaction. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été prise en faute, que la jeune fille avait rougit, mais bien à cause de l'aveu. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait perdu du poids! Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire attention à ce genre de détails.

- Tu sais pourtant ce qui t'arrivera si tu recommence à désobéir?! Menaça-t-il. Je serais obligé d'employer la force pour te faire céder. La dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffit? Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse de te torturer de la sorte? Détrompe-toi!  
Nouveau silence. Elle n'osait pas le regarder car elle se trouvait un peu honteuse. Cependant, l'entendre dire qu'il n'aimait pas la torturer lui apporta un soulagement incroyable qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment.

- Tu nous éviterais beaucoup de désagréments à tous les deux si tu te décidais une bonne fois pour toute à obéir. Tu sais que toute résistance est vaine, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi!

- Je... Je... Pardonnez-moi si je vous cause des ennuis! Je ne cherchais pas à vous désobéir... C'est juste que... je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment.

- Pas très bien?  
Elle hocha la tête et hésita un instant.

- Oui! Je... J'ai... une boule là, dans le ventre! Révéla-t-elle en pressant les mains sur son ventre. Ca fait comme un noeud qui me serre.

- Tu es malade?

- Je ne sais pas! Je n'aie pas très faim, je ni très envie de manger. En fait, je n'aie envie de rien! C'est peut-être juste un peu de déprime.

- Déprime?  
Elle baissa à nouveau la tête:

- Je suis habituée à être seule, mais je n'aime pas du tout la solitude.  
Il s'attendit à un nouveau discours à propos de ses amis, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta muette un long moment, observant ce qui restait du gâteau dans son assiette. Elle trouvait dommage de le laisser, ainsi se força-t-elle à en manger encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la part de gâteau restant, Ulquiorra sembla penser que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister d'avantage. Elle faisait preuve de bonne volonté, inutile de la brusquer plus. Il se leva:

- Viens! Aizen-sama nous a assez attendu!  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et elle le suivit.


	2. Chapter 2 Incident

Chapitre 2:

INCIDENT;

Ensemble, ils traversèrent les couloirs, franchirent des portes, descendirent des escaliers. La forteresse était labyrinthique! Orihime avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Nul doute que sans Ulquiorra pour la guider, elle se serait rapidement perdue dans ce dédale monotone. Il marchait à deux ou trois pas devant elle, les mains plongées dans son hakama. Il n'utilisait ni chaîne ni lien pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait, c'était inutile. Elle n'avait nul part où aller, aucun endroit où se réfugier, aucun moyen de regagner son monde et elle le savait parfaitement. Dans ce repaire pullulant d'arrancars tous plus dangereux et cruels les uns que les autres, il était sa seul protection. Hors de sa prison, elle n'était en sécurité qu'auprès de lui. Toutefois, il écoutait attentivement le bruit de ses pas pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours derrière lui et qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps en rêvassant inutilement, ce qui lui arrivait souvent.

Il était arrivé au pied de l'imposant escalier menant à la salle du trône lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus derrière lui. Se retournant, il la vit, au milieu de l'escalier, le regard perdu dans les ombres.

- Ce n'est pas une promenade, dépêches-toi un peu!

- C'est que... J'aie cru voir quelque chose bouger dans le noir!

- Ici, il y a toujours quelque chose tapi dans le noir, soupira-t-il. Remues-toi un peu ou je viens te chercher.  
Elle reprit sa descente, l'air méfiant. Ulquiorra allait se retourner lorsqu'il entendit un cri de stupeur. Il leva la tête et vit Orihime perdre l'équilibre, lutter un instant puis basculer vers l'avant. Réagissant avec une rapidité étourdissante, il se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. A genoux sur les marches, il la serra un instant dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plantant son regard clair et doux dans celui de l'arrancar. Elle lui sourit. Son visage était si proche. Bien trop proche... Il eut un mal incroyable à s'arracher à ce regard, à son emprise, à son attrait. Faisant un effort considérable, il détourna la tête puis l'aida à se relever et la soutint un instant.

- Ca va, tu n'es pas blessée? S'enquit-il.

- Je... Je ne crois pas!

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé encore?

- Quelque chose s'est faufilé entre mes pieds au moment où je descendais.

- Quelque chose?  
Elle hocha la tête puis chercha un quelconque signe de la bestiole qui l'avait fait trébucher.

- Je n'aie pas eu le temps de bien la voir mais il m'a semblé que ça avait des ailes et une longue queue.  
Ca ne sembla pas surprendre Ulquiorra.

- C'était Qaar! Annonça-t-il.

- Qaar?

- Un petit hollow que Turel garde comme un animal de compagnie.  
C'était la première fois que Orihime entendait ce nom: Turel, mais la façon dont Ulquiorra l'avait prononcé l'intrigua. Il y avait un peu de crainte et du respect dans sa voix à ce moment, exactement comme quand il parlait de son maître.

- Qui est Turel?  
Elle regretta d'avoir posé la question lorsqu'elle vit l'expression que prit le regard de l'arrancar.

- C'est l'une des nôtres! Répondit-il, évasivement.  
Elle décida de se contenter de cette réponse, pour le moment.

- Allons-y! Ordonna-t-il.  
Il la lâcha mais elle s'effondra aussitôt en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- Aïïïïe!! Ma cheville!... J'aie dû me la fouler en tombant.  
Assise sur la marche, elle serrait sa cheville droite entre ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occupe! Ce sera vite fini!  
Elle allait invoquer ses fées mais Ulquiorra l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Tu oublies que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sans le consentement d'Aizen-sama!

- Aah! C'est vrai! Quelle idiote!  
Elle se donna une petite claque sur la tête.

- Tu peux marcher?  
Elle essaya de se lever seule mais la douleur la fit grimacer.

- Non!  
Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir. D'un geste, il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et, à nouveau, elle lui sourit. Il eut encore plus de mal à se détourner d'elle et bien d'avantage encore à faire comme si de rien n'était. Une idée étrange s'empara de lui: l'envie de plonger dans son regard, dans ses yeux magnifiques, jusqu'à s'y noyer. Il ne comprit pas cette réaction. D'où pouvait lui venir une idée aussi ridicule?... Idée qui lui paraissait pourtant irrésistiblement séduisante.

Sans prononcer un mot, il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle avait passé le bras autour de ses épaules et l'un de ses seins appuyait contre la poitrine de l'arrancar. Il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille au travers de son habit et cette chaleur semblait vouloir le pénétrer pour le réchauffer agréablement. Ce contact le troubla. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il trouvait cette étrange sensation si agréable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple fait de serrer cette fille contre lui le perturbait à ce point.

Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine?...

Devant la grande porte de la salle du trône, il posa Orihime sur le sol en lui disant qu'il ne la porterait pas plus loin. Elle resta un instant accrochée à son épaule. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lui sourit encore une fois.

- Merci! Murmura-t-elle simplement.  
Il ne répondit rien. S'éloignant d'elle pour pousser la porte, il fut saisit par un froid insidieux qui remplaça la douce chaleur que lui avait transmit la jeune fille. S'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître, il ouvrit et fit quelques pas dans la salle.

- Seigneur, voici la demoiselle! Annonça-t-il.  
Assit sur son siège de marbre, dominant toute la salle, le maître de Hueco Mundo semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il leur lança un regard glacial mais ne daigna pas bouger.

- Approchez! Ordonna-t-il.  
Les deux autres obéirent. Voyant Orihime s'avancer en claudiquent, Aizen se redressa.

- Pourquoi boites-tu?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers!

- Une chute?

- Oui, une drôle de bestiole m'a fait tomber quand je descendais.  
Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe quand elle vit le regard menaçant que le traître lança vers Ulquiorra. Il était responsable d'elle et elle s'était blessée alors qu'elle marchait avec lui.

- J'ai eu de la chance, rajouta-t-elle d'un air innocent. Si Ulquiorra n'avait pas été là, je me serais fait beaucoup plus mal!  
Elle eut un petit rire et se frotta la nuque de la main, gênée.

- Je suis si maladroite!  
Aizen se tourna à nouveau vers Orihime et fit peser sur elle toute l'intensité de son regard. Elle ne broncha pas et se força à soutenir ce regard diabolique. Le silence se fit pesant, aucun des trois ne souffla mot durant un moment. Enfin, un sourire enjôleur tout à fait répugnant se dessina sur le visage du traître.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, Orihime?

- Non, Seigneur!

- En bien, je voulais que tu saches ...  
Ulquiorra n'écoutait pas. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se dire et quelque chose d'autre l'intriguait.

_« Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça? Elle n'en avait pas besoin! Qu'essayait-elle de faire? Elle voulait me protéger? Mais pourquoi? ... Je suis son __geôlier__, je l'ai enlevé, j'ai menacé tous ses amis pour y parvenir, je l'ai même obligé à se nourrir par la force. Elle devrait plutôt me haïr! Pourtant, il n'y a aucune haine dans son regard. Elle a toujours essayé d'être aimable avec moi. Au début, elle ne me parlait presque pas mais maintenant, elle est intarissable. Je pourrais presque écrire sa biographie. Alors pourquoi? ... Pourquoi tout a tellement changé? Moi même je ...__ J'apprécie __de plus en plus les moments passés avec elle. C'est comme une oasis dans ce désert ... Ca me fait du bien! ... Avec elle, je me sens plus léger. J'arrive à oublier ce que je suis, que je n'existe que pour__ tuer __ou être tué ... Avec elle, la vie__ parait __tellement plus facile! ... Mais pourquoi? ... Pourquoi j'ai tant changé? ... Moi qui n'accordais d'importance qu'aux ordres du seigneur Aizen, pourquoi suis-je donc prêt à faire passer le sourire d'une humaine avant tout? ... Je deviens fou! Je pense à elle tout le temps. Quand je ne suis pas avec elle, j'ai envie d'aller la voir, de m'assurer qu'elle va bien... de lui parler... de la regarder ... C'est comme si ... Comme si elle m'avait__ envoûté __... Je n'arrive plus à me débarrasser de son image, de son visage, de son regard, de son sourire... Elle me hante ... tout le temps... Que dois-je faire? »_  
Il ne connaissait aucune réponse à cette question et il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'en chercher une. L'entrevue était finie. Aizen les congédia tous deux d'un geste. Ils le saluèrent avant de quitter la salle. Ulquiorra ne posa aucune question à Orihime au sujet de sa conversation avec leur maître.

- Je te ramène à ta chambre! Annonça-t-il simplement.  
Avec un petit sourire gêné, elle tendit les bras vers lui pour se faire porter à nouveau.

_« Elle ne doute de rien! »_  
Il la souleva et la ramena vers ses quartiers. Il marchait tranquillement, cherchant toujours des réponses à ses questions muettes. Elle ne parlait pas non plus, plongée dans ses pensées, elle aussi. Il y avait rarement eut un tel silence entre eux, pas même au début de leur cohabitation forcée. Revenu à l'appartement de la jeune fille, Ulquiorra la déposa sur le canapé et s'obligea à la quitter au plus vite, non sans lui avoir quand-même promit de revenir rapidement avec quelque chose pour soulager sa cheville.


	3. Chapter 3 Occasion manquée

Chapitre 3:

OCCASION MANQUÉE.

Orihime somnolait sur le canapé quand Ulquiorra revint. Entendant la porte, elle s'assit sur les coussins, les jambes repliées sous elle. Il entra doucement, arborant son éternelle expression indifférente et froide. Auparavant, ce visage glacial et ce regard impénétrable mettaient la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Mais avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à lui. Avec le recule, elle lui trouvait même un charme indéniable.

- Tiens! Fit-il en approchant. Pour ta cheville.  
Il lui tendit une poche de glace. Orihime le regarda, confuse.

- Euh! Ce n'est plus la peine! Aizen-sama m'a autorisé à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour cette fois.  
Elle se leva et tendit néanmoins les mains pour prendre la poche de glace. Ce faisant, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de l'arrancar. Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit les mains d'Ulquiorra dans les siennes. Surprise par sa propre hardiesse, elle rougit.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, gênée. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi!  
Il ne bougea pas, laissant la jeune fille serrer ses mains entre les siennes. Il la regardait sans ciller et elle eut l'impression que ce regard perdait de sa froideur et s'adoucissait un peu. Ca fit naître une émotion violente en elle. Libérant ses mains de celles de la jeune fille, Ulquiorra l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. D'abord figée de surprise, Orihime passa les bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son étreinte. La tête posée contre l'épaule de l'arrancar, elle entendait son coeur battre à un rythme précipité. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. La bouche entrouverte elle se haussa vers lui. Il vint à sa rencontre. Le coeur de la jeune fille cognait à tout rompre, lui aussi. Il était si près. Haletante, elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent ...

Mais à ce moment, tout se brisa.

Reprenant le dessus sur ses sentiments, Ulquiorra se redressa et la lâcha. Stupéfaite, Orihime recula de quelques pas, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il la regarda un instant en silence. Son regard avait reprit sa froideur habituelle. Elle se sentit abandonnée. Il tourna les talons avec raideur et s'en alla sans rien dire.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Orihime se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en proie à la plus vive confusion. Que c'était-il passé? Elle avait faillit embrasser un arrancar! ... Non! Elle avait faillit embrasser Ulquiorra! Elle replia les jambes contre sa poitrine et passa les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle enfouit son visage dans son hakama tandis que des larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait faillit céder à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour l'arrancar mais, au contraire, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Elle se sentait si déçut et vaguement vexée.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? __Éprouverait__-il quelque chose pour moi? Ou a-t-il voulu m'humilier? Ca ne lui ressemble pourtant pas! Je pensais que je m'entendais avec lui. C'est sûr au début, ce n'était pas la joie avec lui. Il me faisait même peur, mais tout ça a changé depuis. De jour en jour, il s'est montré moins désagréable et on a commencé à parler... Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui parlais! Lui, il se contentait de m'écouter, sans montrer le moindre signe de lassitude. Je crois que ça__ lui plaisait. __A moins qu'il ait fait semblant, juste pour que je reste tranquille et que je ne cherche pas à m'échapper. Il agissait peut-être sur les ordres de son maître? ... Difficile à dire avec lui! Il est aussi expressif qu'une lame de katana! Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il peut bien penser. Il parait tellement__ indifférent __à tout. C'est comme si il était imperméable à tous sentiments! Pourquoi je n'aie aucune influence sur lui? ... Pourquoi il faut que je tombe amoureuse des garçons qui sont incapable d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent? »_  
Cette dernière réflexion lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait tout comprit. Ce noeud au creux de son ventre, ce n'était pas de la déprime et elle n'était pas malade. Elle était amoureuse!

Cette découverte la troubla.

_« Kurosaki-kun! Je... Je croyais que je t'aimais, mais... C'est... C'est pour ça que je ne ressens plus aucune douleur quand je pense à toi ... Plus aucune jalousie quand je t'imagine libre sur Terre, avec Kuchiki-__san__! ... Je croyais sincèrement que je t'aimais mais je me trompais. Ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, ce n'était pas de l 'amour. Je le sais aujourd'hui. Ce que je ressentais pour toi ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'éprouve maintenant. Excuses-moi, Kurosaki-kun, mais j'aime Ulquiorra! »_  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le coté et se roula en position foetale. Avoir comprit ce qui lui arrivait ne la soulageait pas vraiment. Qu'allait-il se passer? Que pouvait-elle espérer? Il était un arrancar! Pouvait-il aimer lui aussi? Plus encore, pouvait-il l'aimer, elle? Et si c'était possible, que leur arriverait-il? Ce monde désolé n'était guère propice à l'amour! Ce palais non plus d'ailleurs! Les autres ne laisseraient certainement pas ça se produire. Elle était là uniquement pour servir leur cause. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'ils la tueraient sans hésiter quand elle aurait joué son rôle. C'était sans espoir! Mais maintenant qu'elle avait comprit, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et faire semblant de rien.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya d'imaginer l'avenir, mais il lui paraissait aussi obscur que le ciel de Hueco Mundo. Même son optimisme coutumier semblait avoir été absorbé par les ténèbres de ce monde maudit. Elle s'endormit sur place, tandis qu'une unique larme perlait au coin de ses yeux. Au dehors, un croissant de lune en forme de faucille déchirait la nuit éternelle.

--

Et voilà!

Comme les chapitres sont plutôt courts, je vous en livre trois d'un coup!

J'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques qui m'ont obligés à reposter cette fic après avoir dut la supprimer. J'espère avoir compris comment fonctionnait ce sîte! Je suis vraiment nulle en informatique!!

J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'oubliez pas les reveiws, si vous voulez m'en laisser une (ou plusieur ;) ).

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt. Bises!


	4. Chapter 4 Ce que je désire!

Wouaou! J'aie eu mes premières reviews. Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir!

Merci!

Prets pour la suite?

Chapitre 4:

CE QUE JE DÉSIRE!

Le désert était silencieux, rien ne bougeait autour de lui que les vagues de sable portées par le vent nocturne. Une lune aussi ronde qu'une pupille trônait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre et tintait de ses reflets d'argent les dunes blanches. Tout était si tranquille! C'était reposant!

Ulquiorra avait délaissé son habituel uniforme pour un yukata blanc au dessus duquel il avait jeté un long haori gris. Il ne portait pas son zanpakutô. Il se promenait sans but parmi les dunes, savourant la tranquillité des lieux. Les locataires de Las Noches étaient tous plus bruyants et agités les uns que les autres. Il les supportait sans se plaindre et sans rien laisser paraître mais il détestait le bruit. Pour cette raison, il lui arrivait de quitter la forteresse et son cortège d'imbéciles, pour se promener seul, le soir, dans le désert. Cette habitude avait longtemps intrigué les autres et certains des plus curieux l'avaient même déjà suivi pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement pour sa tranquillité, ils avaient tous vite renoncé. Non qu'il les ait menacé, il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de leur présence, mais ces idiots n'avaient pas trouvé cette sortie très excitante! D'une manière générale, on le trouvait souvent ennuyeux!

Les yeux fermés, il écoutait les murmures du vent qui caressait doucement son visage. Un froissement d'étoffe retenti derrière lui, comme un hakama frôlant le sol. Agacé d'être dérangé, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

Orihime marchait vers lui, pieds nus dans le sable. Elle ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche que le vent plaquait contre son corps, dévoilant ses formes féminines. Abasourdi, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda marcher, ses beaux cheveux flottant librement autour de son visage. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire magnifique, chaleureux, éclatant, comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu auparavant. Subjugué, il avança vers elle.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il. Comment es-tu sorti de ta chambre?

- C'est toi! Tu as oublié de fermer la porte, quand tu es parti.  
Ca le stupéfia. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de négliger ce genre de chose. Où avait-il la tête? Elle eut un petit rire charmant devant sa mine déconfite. Levant la main, elle caressa son visage.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu es surpris! Soupira-t-elle, émue.  
Et surprit, il l'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le voir!

La douce main de la jeune-fille descendit le long de sa mâchoire et s'attarda un instant dans son cou. Il tressaillit lorsqu'elle effleura du bout des doigts les contours bien ronds de son trou de hollow. Gêné, il lui attrapa la main et la garda un instant dans la sienne.

- C'est douloureux? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le trou.

- Plus maintenant! Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

- Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu es gêné!  
Elle lui sourit encore. Un petit sourire mutin adorable, absolument irrésistible. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui. Il lutta pour garder son sang froid et rester impassible.

- Viens! Je te ramène à ta chambre! Fit-il en lui attrapant le bras.  
D'un mouvement sec, elle se libéra de sa poigne. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui résiste, il ne put la retenir. Ils restèrent face à face une minute.

- Je vais rentrer avec toi, murmura-t-elle, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire ... Quelque chose d'important.  
Elle serra les mains contre sa poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à rassembler son courage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle leva vers lui un regard embué.

- Je ... Je ...  
Elle porta la main à son visage, mais ne parvint pas à sécher ses larmes. Il se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait blessé d'une quelconque manière? Il ne savait que faire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il tendit la main vers elle. A ce moment, elle se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit désespérément. Durant une longue seconde, il ne bougea pas. Elle leva vers lui, son beau visage tourmenté, baigné de larmes.

- Ulquiorra, je ... Je dois te dire ... que... je... Je t'aime!  
Les yeux d'émeraude de l'arrancar s'ouvrirent démesurément. En proie à sa détresse, Orihime enfouit son visage dans l'haori.

- Pardon! Je sais que je ne devrais pas! Fit sa petite voix étouffée. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t 'en pris ... Je t'en pris ... Ne m'abandonnes pas! ... Laisses-moi t'aimer si toi, tu ne m'aimes pas!  
Il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il devait la repousser mais il en était incapable. Une douleur délicieuse palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait que la serrer contre lui, la protéger, sécher ses larmes. Ces sentiments étaient si forts qu'il ne parvenait pas à les dominer. Il lutta en vain contre son coeur et, vaincu, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de la jeune-fille pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. De sa main libre, il caressa ses cheveux soyeux. Elle leva la tête vers lui. D'une main incroyablement plus douce qu'il se sentait capable, il essuya ses larmes. Elle le regarda , les yeux brillants, brûlants de désir. Il se pencha vers elle, la serrant farouchement dans ses bras. Elle l'attendit, serrant convulsivement le tissus de l'haori entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ce fut d'abord un échange timide, hésitant, mais ils s'enhardirent rapidement.

Dans le silence et la solitude du désert, ils se donnèrent un long, doux et tendre baiser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Orihime se blottit contre Ulquiorra et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il referma son haori sur elle pour la protéger du froid et la serra contre sa poitrine. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers son visage adoré et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, femme!

Un fracas assourdissant secoua toute la tour.

Réveillé en sursaut, Ulquiorra fit un bond impressionnant dans son lit. Le coeur battant, essoufflé, hébété, il se demanda un instant ou il se trouvait. Il lui fallut un instant pour retrouver ses esprits et reconnaître les ombres familières de sa chambre. Agacé, il se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers.

Un rêve! ... C'était un rêve! ... et voilà qu'elle le hantait même la nuit, maintenant!

Avec un soupir, il se passa la main sur le front. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve insensé? ... Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait du mal à se reconnaître lui-même. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus ce n'était pas tant ce rêve, mais la sensation de déception qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comment était-ce possible? Quel était ce phénomène? Était-il possible que son corps et son coeur veillent à ce point quelque chose que son esprit refusait d'admettre? C'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas aimer cette fille, il était un arrancar. Il n'avait pas de coeur!

Il s'assit sur le lit, replia les jambes devant lui et posa les poignets sur les genoux. Le front posé sur ses mains, il revit l'image d'Orihime dormant les lèvres entrouvertes. Cela réveilla dans sa poitrine une douleur assez semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti durant ce satané rêve.

Il se demandait si elle était aussi troublée que lui ou si elle était tout à fait indifférente à sa présence. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier! Était-elle victime de ce genre de phénomènes? Ressentait-elle pareille douleur? Pensait-elle à lui quand il n'était pas là? Et quand il était là, prenait-elle autant de plaisir à sa présence que lui en prenait à rester près d'elle? Pouvait-elle l'aimer comme elle le lui avait annoncé durant ce rêve? Elle n'avait pas essayé de se défendre quand il avait essayé de l'embrasser, tout à l'heure! Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle le craignait!

Il ne s'y retrouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement perdu! Il détestait ça! Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas rester à se poser des questions plus longtemps!

Il s'allongea, les mains sous la nuque. Une partie de lui même refusait de se séparer d'elle mais l'autre savait qu'il devait agir. Ce serait douloureux d'être séparé d'elle, il s'en rendait compte mais il fallait qu'il le fasse autant pour lui que pour la protéger, elle.

--

Oooohhh!! Que va donc faire Ulquiorra? ... Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

Et oui! le baiser n'était qu'un rêve! Désolée pour ceux qui qui y croyaient déjà!

Je vous laisse. Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, peut-être samedi ou dimanche.

Bises!!


	5. Chapter 5 Attente

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font plaisir et me donnent encore plus envie de continuer.  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous.  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5:

ATTENTE;

Le reflet de la lumière de la lune dansait tranquillement au plafond. Orihime l'observait sans le voir, tout comme elle ne ressentait pas la faim qui faisait crier son estomac. Allongée sur le canapé de son petit salon, elle fixait le plafond le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelle heure était-il? Probablement l'heure du déjeuner! Elle avait perdu la notion du temps au fil de son emprisonnement mais elle arrivait à déterminer l'heure grâce aux quelques visites qu'elle recevait au moment des repas.

Il n'était pas venu ce matin. L'arrancar serviteur était entré seul en s'excusant de son intrusion. Terriblement déçue, la jeune fille n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner et l'avait renvoyé tel quel en espérant que ça le ferait venir. Mais rien! Il n'était pas venu, pas même pour la gronder. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, pourquoi il ne venait pas la voir. Il avait peut-être reçu une mission à accomplir ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était si impatiente de le retrouver.

Contrariée, Orihime était bien décidée à bouder son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par réapparaître. Tant pis pour la punition qu'elle encourrait en agissant de la sorte. Elle voulait tellement le revoir.

Ulquiorra!...

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'il serrait devant elle mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle improviserait le moment venu en voyant de quelle humeur il était... S'il se décidait à se montrer!

La porte s'ouvrit. Orihime tourna la tête avec espoir mais ce n'était que le serviteur amenant son repas. Il était seul. Déçue, elle fixa à nouveau le plafond en silence. Le nouveau-venu s'excusa de la déranger et commença à installer le couvert sur la petite table ronde. Orihime resta allongée sur le dos, les mains posées sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et enfuie la tête sous les cousins pour ne plus entendre les pas de l'importun, les cliquetis de la vaisselle et ne surtout plus sentir l'odeur alléchante des plats. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Il se passa un petit moment puis l'arrancar de service s'en alla. Orihime ne bougea pas, elle resta à se morfondre sous ses coussins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la tire de sa bouderie.

- J'ai apprit que tu n'avais pas touché à ton petit déjeuner, ce matin!  
Le jeune-fille bondit littéralement du canapé, rependant les coussins sur le sol. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il était venu! ... Il était là, devant elle! Il la regardait!

- Je veux bien croire que tu sois déprimée en ce moment, mais force toi un peu! Continuait-il de sa voix calme. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à prendre des mesures plus ... coercitives!

- Je ... J'essaierai! Promit-elle d'une voix timide.  
D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir à table. Elle obéit docilement. Il resta planté devant elle, droit comme un piquet dans son uniforme blanc.

- Ce matin, je suis allé voir Aizen-sama, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. Je lui ai demandé de me libérer de ma mission et de désigner un autre Espada pour veiller sur toi!  
A ces mots, une douleur fulgurante déchira la poitrine d'Orihime tandis que son coeur semblait s'arrêter. Un froid glacial tomba sur elle. Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait et celle-ci se fracassa au sol. Choquée, étourdie, elle le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

- Cependant, il a refusé! Acheva Ulquiorra sans prêter attention à sa réaction.  
Un soulagement sans borne s'empara de la jeune fille. Le froid reflua de sa poitrine et son coeur reprit son rythme régulier. Elle se retint à grand peine de pousser un soupir libérateur.

- Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous plus vous occuper de moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance!  
Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença à ramasser les débris.

- Est-ce parce que je vous ennuis avec mes bavardages? Insista-t-elle, sans le regarder.

- Je t'ai dis que ça n'avait pas d'importance!

- Bien! Pardonnez-moi!  
Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Orihime continua à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine. Ulquiorra la regarda faire en songeant qu'il lui serait insupportable de la voir se couper sur les fragments tranchants. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir couler son sang.

- Laisses cette assiette, ordonna-t-il, les autres s'en occuperont.  
Obéissant, Orihime abandonna les morceaux en un petit tas et se releva, lissant son hakama de la main. Elle se rassit à sa place et le regarda un instant.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à moi? Proposa-t-elle d'un petite voix timide.  
Il la fixa de toute sa hauteur sans se départir de son air indifférent puis, contre tout attente, il s'assit face à elle. Il ne toucha à rien malgré l'invitation de la jeune-fille et ne tarda pas remarquer que, bien qu'elle picora dans tous les plats, Orihime boudait encore le repas. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure elle retrouverait son appétit si il déjeunait avec elle. A la fin du repas, elle se laissa tout de même tenter par une glace à la noix de coco nappée de chocolat qu'elle engloutit avec délice. La voir se régaler de la sorte fut source d'un étrange satisfaction pour l'arrancar qui se plaisait à la voir heureuse.

- Qu'y-a-t-il? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Pardon?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis que je suis entré!  
Elle rougit aussitôt.

- Non, je ... En fait ... Je pense à tout à fait autre-chose!  
Elle éclata d'un petit rire gêné en se frottant de la main l'arrière de la tête.

_« Autre chose que quoi? »_  
A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser et qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer? A ses amis humains, encore?

- Dépêches toi de finir ta glace, ordonna-t-il. Après je t'emmène aux bains.  
Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui dans la salle d'eau la fit rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'y accompagnait, mais avant, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, puisqu'il restait derrière les paravents des bains. Mais à présent, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait! ... Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse rien d'idiot! ... Elle n'eut qu'à y penser pour que son imagination débordante fasse le reste, malgré elle ...

Elle s'imagina aussitôt à moitié nue dans les bains, entre les bras d'un Ulquiorra dont les mains baladeuses cherchaient à dénouer le drap de bain qui la couvrait encore.

- Hyyyaaa!!... Non! Pas la serviette! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

- Mais à quoi tu penses, encore?  
Retombant sur terre, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Excusez-moi!  
Il lâcha un soupir résigné.

- Bon, si tu as fini, on pourrait y aller?  
Elle hocha la tête et quitta la table.

- Tu comptes sortir comme ça?  
Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il prit une petite serviette sur la table et s'approcha. Posant une main sur sa joue, il essuya le chocolat qu'elle avait sur le bout du nez. Elle le laissa faire, incapable de bouger, comme paralysée par ce contact.

- Allons-y!  
Elle regretta presque qu'il la lâche. Sans un mot de plus il ouvrit la porte et la fit sortir.

--

Vous devez être un peu soulagés, Ulquiorra n'a pas pu se "débarasser" de sa protégée!  
Pauvre Orihime qui l'attend en s'inquètant. Elle ferait mieu de s'y habituer: ça ne fait que commencer!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura Ulquiorra, Orihime et un miroir très indiscret! ;-D

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant (peut-être mercredi)  
Bises!


	6. Chapter 6 Désir

Bonjour à tous.  
Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font chaud au coeur.  
Prommit, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour vous faire plaisir.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 6:

DÉSIR.

Cet étage de la tour principale était totalement vide, à la fois pour garantir la protection d'Orihime et pour la confiner dans son isolement. Quelque part, la jeune fille en était contente car la plupart des résidents de la forteresse la répugnaient totalement et elle préférait ne pas avoir à faire à eux. Il ne croisèrent personne et elle en fut soulagée. Elle se souvenait de cette désagréable conversation que Ulquiorra avait eu avec un autre Espada, un grand type borgne avec de grandes dents et une sale tronche, alors qu'il la ramenait d'un rendez-vous avec Aizen. Ce sale type avait tenu des propos infamant à son encontre et à l'encontre de son gardien. Cependant, Ulquiorra l'avait renvoyé à la niche en quelques mots bien placés, une colère froide des plus effrayante brilant dans ses yeux froids. L'autre s'éclipsa rapidement, n'en menant pas large face à lui. Orihime en avait été sidérée.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le long couloir et traversèrent le palier en forme d'étoile pour se rendre sur l'autre face de la tour. Un autre couloir s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils était semblable à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter si on exceptait les portes et fenêtres perçant les murs. Ulquiorra marchait toujours devant elle et elle restait docilement accrochée à ses talons. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes et l'ouvrit avant de la laisser passer devant lui.

La salle était immense, lumineuse et propre. Les murs tapissés de dalles de marbre et les hautes colonne soutenant une voûte de pierres blanches lui donnaient des airs de cathédrale. Sur le sol, à l'entrée, une mosaïque aux couleurs passées indiquait clairement à quel usage était destinée cette salle. Des miroirs encadrés d'argent disposés dans toute la pièce réfléchissaient la lumière coulant des hautes fenêtres percées dans le mur du fond. La pièce était divisée en deux parties principales. D'abord une série de petits boxes servaient aux ablutions et à la toilette. Ensuite venait un bassin de la taille d'un piscine, où il était possible de nager ou de se détendre. Du linge propre était disposé sur un comptoir de marbre, près de l'entrée. Ulquiorra le mit dans les mains d'Orihime.

- Je t'attends ici! Annonça-t-il simplement.  
Il s'assit sur le comptoir, le dos tourné aux paravents qui camouflaient les bains. Orihime le laissa et contourna les paravents pour se rendre aux douches. Elle s'installa dans le même box que d'habitude. Elle se dévêtit et rangea soigneusement ses vêtements dans un casier prévu à cet effet. S'enroulant dans un drap blanc, elle alla puiser de l'eau dans le bassin. Revenant au box, elle renversa un broc sur sa tête et commença sa toilette.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enroba ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette propre et s'enroula d'un drap sec pour se rendre au bassin. Elle trempa les pieds sur le bord pour tester la température de l'eau. La trouvant à son goût, elle laissa tomber le drap au sol et entra dans l'eau pour s'asseoir là où le bassin était le moins profond et où l'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Elle étendit ses jambes devant elle et posa sa tête sur la bordure en soupirant.

Le menton planté sur le poing, Ulquiorra écoutait ce qui se passait derrière lui, de l'autre coté des paravents. Orihime chantait à mi-voix un air sans queue ni tête. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter et sa voix parvenait à le faire frissonner d'émotion. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur. Ca lui fit plaisir.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Levant la tête, il vit le reflet de la jeune fille dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise! Elle était nue! La voyant, il sentit le sang lui monter au visage tandis que son coeur accélérait subitement. Une tension inhabituelle s'empara de son bas-ventre. Gêné, il se força à détourner le regard de ce corps magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

Cet imbécile de Luppi! ... Peu avant sa mort, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis avec Turel. Elle l'avait surprit occupé à se rincer l'oeil dans les bains de la Tour du Soleil après avoir réorienté tous les miroirs pour qu"ils réfléchissent ce qui se trouvait dans la salle du bassin. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul coupable finalement et que quelqu'un d'autre continuait ce petit jeu sans lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait accompagné Orihime ici, les miroirs avaient encore leur position originelle. Cet obsédé était probablement en train réaménager de la sorte toutes les salles d'eau du palais en les visitant les unes après les autres!

Il entendit Orihime sortir du bassin. Toujours entièrement nue, elle essuyait ses jambes, légèrement penchée en avant. Elle lui présentait sa croupe généreuse ... Il ne devait pas regarder! ... Surtout pas! ... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle, si désirable ... Une envie profonde naquit en lui à cet instant: la posséder pour qu'elle soit toute entière à lui. Il voulu la rejoindre et la prendre sur le champ ... S'emparer d'elle en une étreinte passionnée, charnelle ... Se répandre en elle ... Goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau, à son corps ... à son sexe ... Sa douleur dans le bas-ventre s'accrut. Son coeur, son corps, son sexe réclamaient quelque chose que son esprit refusait encore d'admettre. Il essaya de détourner la tête mais n'y parvint pas. L'image de la jeune-fille courbée l'attirait comme un aimant. Sa fleur de rubis semblait s'offrir à lui ... Il lui serait si facile de la plaquer au sol et d'entrer en elle ... Si facile et si délicieux! ... Même sil elle essayait de se défendre, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Il avait l'avantage. Non! ... Non, il ne devait pas! ... Surtout pas!

Haletant, il sauta de la table et fit un mouvement vers l'avant... vers son image ...

Après avoir flâné un moment dans l'eau, Orihime décida d'en sortir avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Elle chercha un instant son drap sur le bord. Était-ce parce qu'elle se savait amoureuse? En tout cas, l'idée que Ulquiorra puisse la voir nue ne la dérangeait plus du tout. Souriant à cette pensée, elle s'essuya tranquillement avant de se pencher en avant pour sécher ses jambes. Elle se redressait et s'enroulait dans le drap lorsqu'un fracas de bris de verre la fit sursauter.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'écria-t-elle alarmée.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Ulquiorra derrière les paravents, j'ai brisé un miroir!

- Quoi?!  
Elle se précipita vers lui et le trouva au milieu d'un tas d'éclats de miroirs. Il tenait sa main droite avec la gauche. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, souillant son hakama et ruisselant sur le sol.

- Mais, vous êtes blessé?

- Ce n'est presque rien!

- Ca saigne beaucoup! Objecta-t-elle  
Se souvenant q 'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs librement, elle lui attrapa le poignet pour examiner la blessure. Une longue plaie lui traversait la paume de la base du pouce à l'auriculaire. Ca avait l'air profond. Le tenant toujours par le poignet, elle le traîna vers le bassin où la lumière était plus vive.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir d'éclats dans la plaie! Mais c'est sérieux, il faudrait mieux aller la faire recoudre au plus vite.

- Ce n'est rien! Répéta Ulquiorra, troublé de la voir s'occuper ainsi de lui.  
Sans l'écouter, elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de s'éclipser et de revenir aussi vite.

- Mieux vaut protéger la plaie!  
A l'aide d'une petite serviette propre, elle pensa soigneusement la main blessée. Il la regarda faire, surprit, attendrit par la douceur qu'elle lui témoignait. De sa main indemne, il voulu lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'elle se redressa en s'écriant:

- Et voilà!  
Il suspendit son geste. Bon sang! Ce corps sublime à portée de la main! ... Il lui suffirait de faire tomber ce drap humide pour pouvoir le voir, le caresser ...

- C'est fini! Ca devrait tenir quelques heures!  
Elle lui sourit.

- Je vais m'habiller!  
Elle s'éloigna. Pendant un moment, Ulquiorra resta planté là comme un idiot. Il regardait sa main blessée en se demandant comment il avait put se couper de la sorte. Il avait dû serrer ce morceau de miroir drôlement fort! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte! Quel imbécil il était!

--

Pauvre Ulquiorra! Orihime le met vraiment dans un état second.  
Juste pour le plaisir: qui pourrait bien être le complice de Luppi?  
Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est Noïtora! :-o  
J'espère que ça vous à plu!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Ulquiorra passe un peu de temps seul avec Orihime.

Pensez aux reviews, s'il vous plait.  
A bientôt (certainement ce week-end).  
Bises.


	7. Chapter 7 Avec elle

Grâce à vous j'ai eu plus de 20 reviews.  
C'est génial!  
Pour vous remercier voici un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 7:

AVEC ELLE.

Ulquiorra ramena Orihime à ses quartier mais ne resta pas avec elle très longtemps. Elle l'exhorta en effet à faire soigner sa main le plus rapidement possible et le mit presque à la porte. Dépité, il s'exécuta et la quitta en lui assurant qu'il repasserait la voir. Il revint effectivement après deux heures et la trouva debout au milieux du salon, occupé à observer la lune par la petite fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui dès qu'il entra.

- Comment allez-vous, ce n'est pas trop douloureux?

- Ca va! Assura-t-il  
Un bandage avait remplacé la serviette autour de sa main.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un arrancar pouvait se couper de cette façon à cause d'un miroir! Remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Tu as raison, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! Turel prétend que les miroirs ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, mais quand même. Ca tient plus de la superstition que d'autre chose à mon avis!  
Il observa sa main.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure!  
Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi après tout ce que je t'ai infligé!

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute! C'est Aizen qui veut ça! Je suis certaine que sans lui vous seriez différent! Murmura-t-elle.  
Il eut l'air surprit. Orihime remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne pensa même pas à la reprendre comme il le faisait au début lorsqu'elle parlait de son maître et qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle l'appelle Aizen-sama! Était-il en train de changer?

- On ne le saura jamais! Lui répondit-il dans un soupir.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis il vint s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

- J'ai faillit oublier!  
Il tira de son habit un livre qu'il lui tendit

- Tiens, c'est pour toi! Comme tu m'as dit que tu te sentais seule, tu pourras au moins te distraire un peu. Je l'ai choisi un peu au hasard, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
Elle prit le livre, stupéfaite de le voir, lui, transgresser les ordres de son maître.

Il était vraiment en train de changer!

- Merci! Murmura-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des risques pour moi!

- Quels risques?

- Vous savez bien! Que vous fera Aizen si il s'aperçoit que vous lui désobéissez!  
Encore une fois, il ne rectifia pas son manque de respect pour leur maître.

- Il me fera ce qu'il voudra! Répondit l'arrancar avec indifférence. Ca n'a pas 'importance!  
Orihime n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait vraiment dit ça!? ... Posant le livre sur le canapé, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci!  
Il semblait stupéfait.

- Euh! ... Il faut que j'y aille!  
Il se leva pour partir mais à ce moment, elle le rattrapa par le bras.

- Quoi déjà? Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu? ... S'il vous plaît, Ulquiorra!  
C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ca lui fit tout drôle!

- Euh ... Juste un peu alors!  
Il se rassit à coté d'elle. Après les émotions violentes qu'elle avait fait naître en lui quelques heures plus tôt, il trouva extrêmement difficile de rester assit près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher. Son coeur battait violemment mais il essayait de l'ignorer, tout comme il essayait d'ignorer cette petite voix qui lui ordonnait de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence pesant durant lesquelles , ils resta immobile et songeur. Orihime se rendit vite compte qu'il ne semblait pas à son aise. Il regardait par la fenêtre, autour de lui, contemplait sa main blessée ... Son regard se posait partout sauf sur elle! Ca l'amusa et l'agaça en même temps. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui paraître indifférente mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle l'ennui inutilement. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment passé auprès de lui.

- Ulquiorra-kun? Commença-t-elle après un instant. Suis-je une gène pour vous?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Au début, je n'étais pas content de devoir jouer les gouvernantes, avoua-t-il sons honte. Mais c'étaient les ordres, alors j'ai obéis! Même si ce n'est pas toujours amusant de devoir veiller sur toi, je suis content de pouvoir le faire, femme!  
Il avait une façon étrange de l'appeler « femme » d'une voix douce et grave à la fois, terriblement sensuelle. Elle crut y déceler un once de désir. Était-ce possible?

- Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes que je vous pose.

- Tu es sourde? Je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas un problème pour moi.  
Orihime étendit ses jambes au dessus du sol et regarda ses pieds d'un air gêné. Elle resta muette un moment songeuse. Après une minute, elle laissa ses pieds retomber par terre et demanda sans le regarder:

- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un hollow?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus!  
Elle se mordit la lèvre:

- J'avais un frère aîné, il s'appelait Sora. Il était ma seule famille. Il est mort, il y a trois ans, renversé par une voiture ... Et, il est ... devenu un hollow.  
Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Il est venu m'attaquer mais Kurosaki-kun m'a protégé et l'a aidé à gagner la Soul Society.  
Une charmante façon de dire qu'il l'avait détruit!

- C'était de ma faute!  
Il y eut un long silence.

- C'est de ma faute si Sora est devenu un hollow! ... Je croyais que si je cessait de pleurer pour lui et de penser à lui avec tristesse pour vivre normalement et m'amuser avec mes amis, il serait heureux pour moi, il cesserait de s'inquiéter et trouverait plus vite la paix ... Mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Il a crut que je l'avais oublié. Il s'est sentit abandonné, trahit ... Il se sentait si seul, par ma faute ... Alors, il est devenu un hollow.  
Elle se tut un instant et renifla discrètement.

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, Sora aurait put reposer en paix au lieu de tant souffrir.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Sans crier gare, elle se laissa tomber sur le coté et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Ulquiorra. Prit de court, l'arrancar eut un geste de surprise et voulu la repousser mais à ce moment là, elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

- La solitude, la haine, le regret, le refus de la mort ... Tous ces sentiments conduisent les âmes à devenir des hollow, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Personne ne peut prétendre tout savoir des faits exacts qui transforment les âmes en hollow. Nous même nous ne savons pas ... Sèches tes larmes ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute!  
Orihime passa sa main sur son visage.

- Excusez-moi!

- Arrêtes de t'excuser pour rien.  
Elle hocha la tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ulquiorra glissa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'arrancar caresser ses cheveux. Pendant une longue minute, il ne parlèrent pas. Orihime poussa un profond soupir.

- Dites-moi, Ulquiorra-kun, que se passe-t-il dehors?

- Absolument rien! Les shinigamis se préparent pour la guerre qui couve, mais ils n'oseront jamais faire le premier geste. Ils ignorent tout de ce qui se passe ici! Quant à tes amis, ils ne bougent pas non plus! A croire qu'ils se fichent de ce qui peux t'arriver!  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en silence. Ses grands yeux gris se remplirent d'une tristesse muette qui figea le coeur de l'arrancar. Il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je suis désolé!

- Pourquoi l'être? ... Ca n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question.  
Il extirpa la main de ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue.

- Ulquiorra-kun? ... Vous pensez que je pourrais sortir un moment?

- Pour aller où?

- Je ne sais pas! Me promener! J'en ai assez d'être enfermée.

- Je conviens que ce ne dois pas être amusant, mais je doute qu'Aizen t'autorise à aller et venir à ta guise dans le palais.

- Dommage!  
Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Ulquiorra se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le front.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant! Annonça-t-il.  
Les joues en feu, elle s'assit sur le canapé pour le laisser se lever. A ce moment, il passa les bras autour d'elle et la serra contre sa poitrine.

- Je reviendrais demain, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. J'essaierai d'obtenir d'Aizen l'autorisation de t'emmener marcher un peu aux alentours du palais.  
Elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle sentait sa chaleur dans son dos, son souffle dans son cou. D'une main douce, il repoussa les cheveux de la jeune fille sur son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Il posa son front contre ses cheveux et murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

- N'oublie pas de cacher le livre, tu aurais des ennuis si on le découvre.  
Il se leva après une minute et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je t'en pris, mange quelque chose ce soir, tu es toute pale!  
Elle songea que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de lui reprocher ça.

Il quitta la chambre, la laissant seule à nouveau. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en souriant. Il l'avait embrassé! ... Deux fois! ... Et il lui avait amené un livre pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie plus! Elle attrapa le livre posé près d'elle et le tint à bout de bras pour en examiner la couverture sombre. Baissant les bras, elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de graver ces moments dans sa mémoire.

--

OOOooohhh! Ulquiorra commencerait-il à se dégeler?  
Certe, ce n'étaient que deux petit baisers chastes mais c'est mieux que rien!  
La prochaine fois, Ulquiorra se retrouvera dans une situation cauchemardesque et traumatisante. Le pauvre!

N'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.  
Rendez-vous bientôt.  
Bises.


	8. Chapter 8 Sa pire crainte

Salut!  
Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai adoré lire vos rieveiws.  
Vous avez raison, j'ai tendance à mettre beaucoup trop de "**!**" surtout là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.  
Je ferai plus attention à ça à partir de maintenant.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, mais attention, il est un peu ... chaud ... et frustrant à un certain moment.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 8:

SA PIRE CRAINTE.

Le désert était immobile et silencieux. Seul au milieu des dunes blanches, Ulquiorra goûtait la tranquillité de sa solitude lorsque le vent souleva son haori et fit bruisser un vêtement derrière lui. Il se retourna. Orihime marchait vers lui, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait une robe blanche si légère qu'elle voilait à peine ses formes généreuses et sensuelles.

Une étrange impression de déjà vu s'emparera de lui.

Il s'avança lentement dans sa direction, les yeux rivés sur son visage rayonnant. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle mais elle continua à approcher. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra désespérément, comme si elle craignait qu'il se volatilise soudain.

- Tu es venu. J'avais si peur que tu ne viennes pas. Si peur qu'il te tue.  
Il ne demanda pas qui était ce « il », il le devinait aisément. Un frisson glacial s'empara de lui. Il referma les bras sur la jeune fille et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Je suis là.  
Elle leva vers lui un regard brillant. Il se pencha vers elle en fermant les yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord puis plus passionnément lorsqu'il sentit le désir monter en lui. Instinctivement, elle entre-ouvrit la bouche et il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres douces et chaudes de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, sa main droite remonta le long du dos de son amante jusque dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Abandonnant ses lèvres, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou puis au creux de son épaule. Sa main gauche caressa la hanche de la jeune-fille et remonta le long de sa taille. Il pressa doucement l'un de ses seins entre ses doigts tandis que son pouce caressait le mamelon dressé sous le tissus de la robe. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il remonta pour caresser son épaule. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'étouffe et repoussèrent lentement la bretelle de la robe. Celle-ci tomba le long du bras d'Orihime dévoilant son sein rond et ferme. Les lèvres d'Ulquiorra descendirent aussitôt vers le sein dénudé. Elles happèrent le mamelon et sa langue joua avec un instant. Elle grogna. Il senti les mains de la jeune fille délaisser son dos pour plonger l'une dans sa nuque, l'autre dans ses reins. Elle l'encouragea en murmurant son nom. Répondant docilement, il descendit la main sur son épaule et fit tomber l'autre bretelle. La robe glissa doucement le long de la jeune fille, dévoilant son corps nu. De ses mains tremblantes, elle dénoua le obi de l'arrancar et ouvrit son kimono. Ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le corps parfait de son amant et sur son sexe en érection. A la fois flattée et intimidée, elle sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps. Lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Sa peau était étonnement douce, elle aimait ce contacte rassurant, elle aimait sentir sa chaleur contre son corps.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et enfui son visage dans le yukata, pendant toujours sur les épaules d'Ulquiorra. Elle l'enlaça tendrement en murmurant son prénom. Elle l'embrassa en promenant ses mains sur son torse nu, sa manière à elle de répondre à son désir. Ce qu'il comprit aisément.

La prenant dans ses bras, il l'allongea sur son haori étalé sur le sable et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de laisser courir ses lèvres sur la peau douce de la jeune fille. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre le long de son cou, sur son épaule puis sur son sein. Enivrée par le plaisir qui montait en elle, elle ne pensait plus à rien et se laissait faire avec volupté. Les lèvres tièdes d'Ulquiorra la chatouillaient agréablement et ses mains douces, omniprésentes, faisaient naître des vagues de chaleur en elle. Son coeur battait la chamade et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide et bruyante, comme si elle avait couru. Une agréable douleur pulsait dans son ventre et dans son sexe. Elle attendait, impatiente et nerveuse, un peu inquiète. Tandis qu'il couvrait son visage de baisers, sa main descendit le long de la taille d'Orihime et s'attarda sur sa hanche avant de s'insinuer entre ses cuisses. Elle sursauta avec un hoquet sonore lorsqu'il effleura son sexe. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides et il commença à la caresser doucement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui se mua en gémissement. Son corps tout entier se contracta et elle émit un grognement lorsque les doigts d'Ulquiorra s'attardèrent sur son clitoris. La caresse devint plus vive, les doigts glissant de plus en plus rapidement sur le point sensible tandis que le contacte se faisait plus appuyé. Les joues en feu, le coeur battant, elle commença à gémir et à haleter bruyamment. Son corps tout entier s'arqua, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent pour le recevoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre. Elle passa les bras autour des épaules de l'arrancar et l'attira contre elle.

- Viens, je t'en pris! Implora-t-elle.  
Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de bouger, quelque chose changea dramatiquement.

De gros nuages sombres et menaçants couvrirent le ciel, camouflant la lune. Un vent glacial se leva et balaya les dunes. Des bourrasques chargées de sable fouettèrent les amants, mettant un terme à leurs ébats. Ulquiorra enveloppa Orihime dans son haori et la serra dans ses bras pour la protéger. Une vague d'énergie les enveloppa. Un reiatsu violent, âpre, écrasant, chargé de puissance et de de colère, aisément reconnaissable.

- Alors, on s'amuse bien, tous les deux? Fit une voix trompeusement douce.  
Ulquiorra sauta sur ses pieds, maintenant son kimono fermé d'une main.

- Aizen!  
Terrifiée, Orihime tenta de camoufler sa nudité derrière l'haori. Un instant le regard glacial du traître pesa sur elle avant de glisser vers son serviteur.

- Aaaahhh! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ulquiorra, soupira-t-il.  
Il avait l'air vraiment déçut. Il se donnait des airs de père modèle ayant soudain découvert l'insubordination et les mensonges de son fils favori.

- Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance!  
Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Il sentit Orihime se lever difficilement et s'appuyer contre lui pour rester debout. Elle tremblait et ce n'était pas de froid.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous? Continuait Aizen sur le même ton.  
Son regard contredisait sa voix doucereuse. Il était glacial, cruel, meurtrier. Ulquiorra tendit le bras sur le coté pour inciter Orihime à rester derrière lui.

- Oooohhh! Chevaleresque avec ça, ricana Aizen.  
Ulquiorra le regardait fixement, sans ciller, son visage restait impassible, figé dans son habituelle expression d'indifférence mélancolique. Il craignait Aizen, non pour lui, mais pour Orihime. Il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver mais il ne laisserait personne toucher la jeune fille. Il la protégerait jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

- Restes derrière moi, lui ordonna-t-il à voix basse, tournant à peine la tête vers elle.  
Il la senti s'agripper à son kimono.

- Je suis navré de te décevoir, Ulquiorra, mais tu ne pourras rien pour elle, fit Aizen.  
Il eut un petit rire cruel et un rictus malveillant se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il dégaina son zanpakutô. Instinctivement, Ulquiorra porta la main à sa taille, oubliant qu'il ne portait pas le sien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur lorsque sa main ne trouva que le vide. Il avait laissé son arme dans ses quartiers comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se promener dans le désert.

- Il te manque quelque chose, on dirait, nargua, le traître.  
D'un shunpô étourdissant il se rua sur son serviteur. Ulquiorra laissa échapper un cri lorsque la lame de son ancien maître lui transperça l'épaule.

- Ulquiorra!! s'écria Orihime, terrifiée.  
Prenant un plaisir évident à voir souffrir son serviteur, le traître fit tourner sa lame dans la blessure. Ulquiorra cria de douleur avant de tomber un genou au sol. Haletant, il attrapa la lame à pleine main et essaya de l'extraire de sa chair. Du sang coulait à flot sur son torse et dans son dos. Ricanant, Aizen fit tourner sa lame dans l'autre sens, arrachant un autre cri à sa victime.

- C'est douloureux? ... Oui, ça doit l'être! ... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Ulquiorra, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.  
Il enfonça d'avantage sa lame dans le corps de l'arrancar qui hurla de rage et de douleur.

- Arrêtez! S'écria Orihime.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Aizen lui lança un regard amusé. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Ulquiorra pointa un doigt vers lui et lui lança un cero. Sentant le reiatsu de l'arrancar fluctuer, Aizen eut le temps de reculer pour se mettre à l'abri du rayon d'énergie vert. Libéré de sa lame, Ulquiorra porta la main à sa blessure. Orihime s'agenouilla prés de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je vais te soigner, annonça-t-elle.

- Oh non, ma petite, lança Aizen.  
Il pointa un indexe menaçant vers elle.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Ulquiorra, je ne vais pas te tuer. Non! Je vais te faire souffrir en t'arrachant ce que tu chéris tant.  
Les yeux d'émeraude de l'arrancar s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Hime-chan!

- Voie de la Destruction 88, _Flamme Pourpre_!

- HIME!!  
Un éclair d'énergie frappa la jeune fille en pleine poitrine. Elle chancela. Une flamme d'un rouge sombre lécha son corps.

- Ul ... quiorra... kun!!

- HIME!! s'écria Ulquiorra.  
Il tendit les mains vers elle, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les flammes.  
Son corps s'embrasa entièrement. Bien que la flamme ne dégagea aucune chaleur, elle consuma son corps en quelques secondes ne laissant d'Orihime qu'un petit tas de cendres et d'os carbonisés que le vent violent éparpilla dans le désert. Le rire dément d'Aizen roula sous le ciel comme le tonnerre.

--

Ulquiorra se réveilla en sursaut, maîtrisant à grand peine un cri de rage et de désespoir. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Son corps était couvert de sueur. Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver ses esprits et comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Essoufflé, il essuya son visage humide.

- Un cauchemar!?  
Il se rallongea, les deux poignets posés sur son front.

- Orihime!  
La vision de son corps léché par les flammes lui était une douleur insupportable. Il fixa le dais du baldaquin en essayant d'effacer ce rêve de sa mémoire.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ce stupide rêve le mettait-il dans cet état? Pourquoi avait-il si mal? Pourquoi avait-il eu la sensation de perdre quelque chose d'important? Pourquoi avait-il soudain peur de ne plus pouvoir voir son visage, son sourire, ses yeux? ... Pourquoi avait-il soudain si peur de la perdre?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi??

Orihime!

Saisit par cette peur irrationnelle, violente, inexplicable, il repoussa violemment ses draps et se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il s'assure qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était toujours là. Il fallait qu'il voit qu'elle était toujours vivante. C'était complètement idiot, il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait y aller. Il s'habilla rapidement et camoufla son reiatsu avant de quitter ses quartiers.

Enchaînant les sonidos, il couru jusque chez elle. Le couloir désert était comme à l'accoutumé et la porte de la jeune fille était fermée. Il entra sans faire de bruit. Personne dans le salon! Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il poussa la porte d'une main tremblante.

Elle était bien là, allongée dans le lit, profondément endormie. Lâchant un long soupir de soulagement, il s'agenouilla près du lit et la regarda dormir.

- Tu m'en fais faire des choses idiotes, toi, Femme.  
D'un geste doux, il écarta de son visage une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil et ses lèvres se contractèrent un instant avant de s'entrouvrir dans une moue adorable. Elle murmura quelque chose. L'ouïe très sensible de l'arrancar lui permit cependant d'entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

- Non! ... Non, Kurosaki-kun ...  
Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom du shinigami roux. Il se sentit à la fois vexé et blessé. Elle pensait encore à lui! Dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Quel idiot! Furieux, il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'elle recommença à murmurer:

- Non, Kurosaki-kun, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller chasser les papillons de l'enfer avec toi... J'ai rendez-vous avec Ulquiorra-kun. Il va m'emmener à la piscine, manger des glaces au curry... C'est très bon avec de la guimauve fondue! ...  
L'arrancar sourcilla avant de lui caresser doucement le visage.

- Je me demande dans quel genre de monde tu vis.  
Soupirant, il s'accouda au matelas et posa le menton sur ses poignets pour la regarder dormir.

- Je deviens complètement fou! ... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ou je vais finir par nous attirer des problèmes à tous deux.  
Il frissonna aux souvenirs du cauchemar.

- Je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à Turel, elle saura certainement comment réagir.

--

Et oui, encore un rêve! Mais rassurez vous, c'était le dernier.  
Pauvre Ulquiorra! Un si beau (qui a dit chaud?!) rêve transformé en horrible cauchemar par cet abominable Aizen. TT  
Ca me fait de la peine pour lui.  
Qui a dit que les arrancars ne pouvaient pas faire de rêves érotiques?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Ulquiorra va apprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupsonné à propos des arrancars.  
Vous ferez enfin la connaissance de Turel et un autre personnage va aussi faire son apparition: Grimmjow! XD

N'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	9. Chapter 9 Coeur d'arrancar

Bonjour à tous!  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, grâce à vous j'en ai plus de 40 à présent. Genial .  
Je suis désolée si le cauchemar du dernier chapitre vous à fait peur, mais soyez rassuré pour vos amoureux préférés, je ne suis pas sadique (quoique ... ) ...  
Pour répondre à la question de **Eien**, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va comprendre cette fic mais j'ai déjà le plan en tête et je peux vous dire que c'est encore très loin d'être fini!  
Vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment! XD

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec la réponse à cette question que tout le monde se pose (non, on est pas dans One Piece!!) : qui est donc cette Turel dont Ulquiorra parle parfois?  
Avec un Grimm en guest star qui fait une courte apparition à la fin du chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9:

UN COEUR D'ARRANCAR.

Ulquiorra quitta la chambre d'Orihime dés qu'il décela les premiers signes d'activité dans la forteresse. Il était encore tôt mais il fit très attention à n'être pas vu lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la prison de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait surtout pas que des bavards fassent circuler des rumeurs encombrantes à leur sujet. Camouflant toujours son reiatsu, il regagna la Tour des Espadas. Il entra dans ses appartements sans avoir rencontré personne. Il attendit un moment que le reste de la forteresse s'éveille puis sortit à nouveau. Il se força à afficher un air indifférent et songeur pour être certainque personne n'essaierait de l'aborder. Plongeant les mains dans son hakama, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la Tour du Soleil Blanc.

Turel avait depuis longtemps établit ses quartiers dans cette tour qu'elle avait refusé de quitter quand Aizen avait soudain décidé de regrouper tous les Espadas dans le même endroit. Elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était la seule au Hueco Mundo qu'il craignait vraiment. Elle avait été la maîtresse de Las Noches, longtemps avant qu'il ne débarque avec ses sbires et ses plans de conquête. Il se méfiait d'elle, de son influence et de ses pouvoirs mais il s'efforçait de n'en rien montrer. Elle était comme une épine dans son pied! Il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'elle pas plus qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Pour le moment, tous les deux cohabitaient tant bien que mal en faisant semblant de se supporter, chacun attendant le moindre faux pas de l'autre pour frapper le premier. Pour des raisons étranges connues d'elle seule, Turel acceptait la présence d'Aizen et ne faisait rien pour le gêner. Elle essayait cependant d'avoir à faire à lui le moins souvent possible, ce dont il ne se plaignait pas, elle était la seule sur qui il n'avait aucune influence et aucun contrôle.

Cependant elle avait une qualité qu'Aizen ne possédait pas: on pouvait lui faire toute confiance. Pour cette raison, certains arrancars et même quelques Espadas allaient la voir pour lui demander conseil, bien que leur nouveau maître le leur ait interdit. Ainsi, bien qu'elle eut perdu son trône et son palais, elle gardait tout de même un certain contrôle sur les arrancars qui y vivaient encore.

Depuis l'arrivée des traîtres, Ulquiorra n'était venu que trois ou quatre fois trouver Turel dans ses quartiers et uniquement pour lui faire part des décisions de son maître. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait pour lui même. En haut des grands escaliers de marbre, les flambeaux brûlaient, accrochés aux murs, comme si l'endroit était très fréquenté. Pourtant rares étaient ceux qui venaient jusqu'ici. Ulquiorra marcha vers la porte de l'appartement mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait sa résolution faiblir un peu plus. Il répugnait à raconter ce qui lui arrivait, même à Turel. Il se demandait dans quelles mesures elle pourrait l'aider. Il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui mais il lui était difficile d'imaginer partager son secret avec qui que ce soit. Tout compte fait, il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment en parler. Ce genre d'indécision ne lui ressemblait pas et ça l'agaçait vraiment.

Il arriva devant la porte de Turel, leva le poing pour frapper et hésita. Il pensa à Orihime et se demanda ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mettre en marche un engrenage infernal à l'issue fatale et s'il ne valait pas mieux que personne ne sache qu'elle le mettait dans cet état. Il pouvait bien continuer à souffrir en silence si ce silence pouvait la protéger elle. Il baissa lentement le poing, près à renoncer, mais à ce moment une voix parvint de l'autre coté de la porte:

- Entre donc, Ulquiorra! Tu n'as quand même pas fais tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour juste devant ma porte!  
Il soupira, il avait oublié qu'elle savait tout, ou presque. Essayant de se donner une allure plus digne, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon.

Turel était assise sur un haut tabouret, près de l'une des grandes fenêtres, un chevalet debout devant elle. Elle faisait rouler un fusain entre ses doigts. C'était une grande jeune femme à l'allure noble et au port altier. Elle subjuguait tous ceux qui la rencontraient. Ulquiorra avait pour elle un respect comparable à celui qu'il éprouvait pour son autre maître. Des décennies plus tôt, elle l'avait trouvé errant dans le désert et l'avait ramené à Las Noches. Il n'était alors encore qu'un hollow, un vasto-lorde, mais elle envisageait déjà de faire de lui un arrancar. Elle lui avait patiemment inculqué ce qu'elle savait indispensable à un arrancar et avait préparé et formé son esprit avant de lui ôter son masque. Turel lui avait donné une nouvelle vie et un nouvel espoir, mais Aizen lui avait donné la puissance. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il était le plus reconnaissant. Peut-être aux deux de la même manière?!

Turel leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Son regard perçant donnait toujours à Ulquiorra l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ce regard l'aurait mit mal à l'aise.

- Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer cette fois? A moins que tu ne viennes pour autre chose?

- En faite, j'ai... un problème.

- Comme la plupart de ceux qui viennent me voir!  
Elle porta son attention sur sa toile et crayonna quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il se passa un long moment de silence durant lequel elle ne fit rien d'autre que dessiner.

- Alors, tu me parles de ce qui te pose problème, ou tu me laisses tout deviner toute seule?

- Et bien... Ce n'est pas facile à dire.  
Il hésita. Devant elle, il avait parfois l'impression d'être un enfant sans défense.

- Il y a quelques semaines j'ai ramené une humaine ici.

- Je sais, j'ai sentis sa présence et Grimmjow m'en a parlé.

- Grimmjow? Il vient souvent ici?  
Lorsqu'il avait disparut quelques temps, après avoir perdu son bras gauche, tout le monde l'avait soupçonné d'être allé se réfugier chez Turel pour se remettre tranquillement. C'était une bonne idée, personne n'aurait prit le risque d'aller le chercher là!

- Plus souvent que toi en tout cas, mais là n'est pas le problème, je me trompe?  
Il secoua la tête.

- Cette femme... Cette femme m'obsède!  
Voilà, c'était dit. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide, il va falloir m'en dire plus.

- Je suis chargé de veiller sur elle. Au début, je n'allais la voir que trois fois par jour, au moment des repas, pour m'assurer qu'elle mangeait correctement. Cette femme, ce n'était qu'une petite chose sans force, sans caractère, rien de plus qu'un déchet ... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Mais elle m'a tenu tête, elle a osé me défier. Les premiers jours, elle a refusé de manger. J'ai du l'y obliger par la force, je... Je l'ai torturé.  
Turel ne dit rien, elle se contentait de l'écouter en silence. Son visage n'exprimait ni colère, ni dégoût, ni satisfaction, elle était attentive à ce qu'il disait, c'est tout.

- Ca m'a fait horreur, reprit Ulquiorra. Mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce qu'on m'avait ordonné de faire ... Après ça, elle s'est montré un peu plus coopérative. Mais si quelqu'un faisait l'erreur de menacer ses amis ou d'en parler en termes inconvenants, elle se rebellait à nouveau. Dans ces moments-là, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle refusait encore de se soumettre. Elle a montré plus de force et de caractère que je m'attendais à en trouver dans un corps si fragile.  
« A partir du moment où elle s'est montrée plus obéissante, j'ai cessé de la menacer. Et puis, elle a commencé à me parler. C'est venu petit à petit. Au début, elle parlait de tout et de rien, des futilités de sa vie dans le monde des humains, de ses amis, de ses souvenirs ... Mais sans qu'on s'en rendent compte, les sujets sont devenus plus sérieux, plus intimes. Elle m'a confié ses rêves, ses peurs, ce genre de choses. Elle aimait aussi me poser des questions ridicules où gênantes, d'autres sans réponses et d'autres encore auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre.  
Il marqua une pause. Turel le laissa faire sans le presser de continuer.

- C'est là que ça a commencé! Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien être avec elle et l'écouter débiter toutes ces choses que j'aurais dû trouver inutiles, idiotes. Je me suis rendu compte que les moments que je passais avec elle devenaient de plus en plus longs et fréquents.  
Il s'interrompit et soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

- Je pense souvent à elle quand je ne suis pas avec elle, même dans des situation où je devrais rester concentré. Quand je ne suis pas avec elle, j'ai envie d'aller la voir, juste pour voir si elle va bien, si elle n'a besoin de rien ... Juste pour voir ses yeux et entendre sa voix.  
Nouvelle pause. Ulquiorra remarqua que son interlocutrice semblait très intéressée bien qu'elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

- Et puis, il y a ces rêves. Dans le premier, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait et dans le deuxième ... Euh! ... On ... Enfin ... C'était ... Comment dire ...

- Érotique!

- Euh, oui! Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Enfin jusqu'au moment où Aizen est intervenu pour la tuer, ou plutôt pour l'anéantir.  
Il se tut à nouveau, frissonnant encore aux souvenirs de son cauchemar. Turel en profita pour tendre la main vers lui, posant ses doigts sur son coeur:

- Et, tu as une douleur là, dans la poitrine?  
Il hocha silencieusement la tête. Turel baissa la main, laissant sur l'habit de son visiteur la trace de ses doigts noircis par le charbon du fusain.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Turel? Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle? Pourquoi je tremble pour elle à l'idée qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose? Pourquoi j'ai si peur de ne plus la revoir? Pourquoi je rêve d'elle? Est-ce je deviens fou?

- Pas du tout! Ce qui t'arrive est tout à fait normal. Beaucoup de monde connaît ce genre de ... d'obsessions, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Dans ton rêve, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait et...

- Ne me dis pas que je suis amoureux d'elle, coupa Ulquiorra

- Et pourtant!

- C'est impossible! Les arrancars n'ont pas de coeur, tu le sais bien.

- Je suis désolée de ruiner ta dernière défense contre ton amour, Ulquiorra, mais ceci est totalement faux.  
Il ouvrit des yeux immenses.

- C'est un mensonge éhonté que racontent les shinigamis pour se persuader qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous. La vérité, cependant, est toute autre, tu peux me croire, j'en sais plus long à ce sujet que n'importe quel shinigami, même ceux qui essaient de se faire passer pour nos maîtres!  
Elle lui lança un regard perçant. Il avait l'air d'un poisson tiré hors de son bocal.

- Il est vrai que les hollows n'ont pas de coeur. Leur masque est le sceau qui emprisonne leur coeur pour protéger leur nouvelle nature de l'influence de celui-ci. Ce qui leur permet de dévorer les âmes des humains sans éprouver le moindre remord, ni le plus plus petit regret. Ainsi il peuvent continuer à se nourrir d'âmes et, donc, survivre.  
Ulquiorra comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

- Ôte son masque à un hollow et tu libère son coeur, acheva Turel.  
Ulquiorra se passa la main sur le front.

- Les arrancars ont volontairement arraché leur masque, comme leur nom l'indique, par conséquent, tous les arrancars ont un coeur, fit remarquer Turel. Mais ce n'est pas tout de l'avoir, encore faut-il le "reveiller". Ceux qui découvrent leur coeur et parviennent à le "reveiller" deviennent toujours plus puissants que ceux qui continuent à l'ignorer. Les arrancars peuvent très bien vivre en ignorant qu'ils ont un coeur, c'est ce qui arrivent le plus souvent. Mais à mon époque, seuls étaient admis dans l'Espada ceux qui avaient découvert et éveillé leur coeur. C'est pour ça que votre Hogyoku n'est pas un remède miracle. Il vous permet d'augmenter votre puissance artificiellement, mais pas de découvrir le plus important.  
Ulquiorra semblait anéanti pas ces révélations.

- Tu aimes cette jeune fille, accepte-le!  
Il resta muet un long moment.

- Comment se nomme-t-elle?

- Orihime!répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Orihime, la Princesse Tisserande! Très joli prénom!  
Ulquiorra la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu ne connais pas? C'est une légende chinoise, à l'origine d'une fête très populaire au Japon, le Tanabata Matsuri. En gros, Véga, la Tisserande et Altaïr, le Bouvier, sont les amants célestes. Ils s'aiment mais ne peuvent malheureusement se rencontrer qu'une seule nuit par an dans la Voie Lactée. J'espère que ce n'est pas prémonitoire!  
Ulquiorra semblait à des kilomètres de ce genres de détails.

- Qu'allons nous faire?

- D'abord se demander si elle t'aime, elle aussi.  
Ulquiorra lui lança un regard acéré.

- Et si c'est le cas, il va falloir vous protéger tous les deux de ton maître, continua Turel sans faire attention à sa réaction.

- C'est une humaine! Protesta-t-il.

- Et alors?

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi?  
Il la regarda comme si elle était complètement idiote.

- Je suis un arrancar! Quel genre d'avenir pourrions nous avoir?  
Ce fut au tour de Turel de le regarder comme s'il était un enfant impatient.

- Tu te poses trop de questions. Tu devrais plutôt profiter du présent et arrêter de t'inquiéter. Les amoureux préfèrent profiter l'un de l'autre plutôt que de se creuser la tête pour rien.  
Il la regarda avec un air agacé, cette fois.

- Comment-fais tu pour avoir cette confiance?

- Le privilège de l'expérience, je suppose!  
Il ferma les yeux en soupirant:

- Que dois-je faire?

- Ca, je ne peux le décider pour toi. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque de te déclarer ou si tu préfères souffrir en silence.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées.

- Mais si tu découvre qu'elle t'aime, elle aussi, je te conseille de céder à ton coeur. Ca n'a rien de honteux!

- Aizen ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Coupa-t-elle. J'en fais mon affaire, je me charge de vous protéger.  
Ulquiorra haussa les sourcils. Tout ça pour lui ... Et pour elle! Il se trouvait si gêné qu'il n'osa pas regarder Turel en face lorsqu'il annonça:

- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. Je reviendrais dés que je pourrais.

- Prends bien soin d'elle!  
Il ne répondit pas et se hâta de sortir, comme s'il avait honte de s'être tant répandu sur ses nouveaux sentiments. La porte se referma avec un déclic sonore et les pas du visiteur disparurent rapidement dans le couloir. A ce moment, un éclat de rire moqueur retentit dans la pièce.

- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là! Alors, comme ça, monsieur Coeur de Glace est amoureux de sa petite humaine?! Voilà qui est très amusant!  
Grimmjow se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, adossé au chambranle. Il n'était vêtu que d'un yukata blanc, largement ouvert sur son torse mais serré à la taille par une ceinture de soie noire, négligemment nouée sur sa hanche droite. Turel se tourna vers lui et lui sourit:

- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, sermonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je croyais que tu dormais encore.

- L'autre imbécile m'a réveillé avec ses jérémiades. Enfin, tant mieux, sinon j'aurais raté la nouvelle du siècle.  
Elle lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Allons, ne dis pas ça. Je trouve ça très intéressant.

- Intéressant?! Tssss!  
Il s'approcha de Turel, pieds nus sur le tapis.

- C'est pas intéressant, c'est chiant! Pas besoin d'amour dans nos vies!  
Il se glissa derrière elle, passa les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la pressa contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Regarde! Reprit-il. Il n'y a strictement aucun sentiment entre nous, c'est purement physique.

- Menteur! Accusa-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Il n'essaya pas de se disculper, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Il pouvait tromper n'importe qui à ce sujet, sauf elle. Pour toute réponse, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et y déposa un baiser. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur sa nuque et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Les cheveux de son amant la chatouillèrent agréablement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il posa le menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau sur lequel elle travaillait.

- C'est censé représenter quoi? Demanda-t-il avec une moue dubitative.

- Aucune idée! Répondit-elle en jetant son fusain dans une boite. Je crois que je vais aller voir cette jeune fille qui a réussit à faire fondre Ulquiorra.  
Elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mais avant, je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux venir?

- A ton avis?

- Oooh, gourmand!  
Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la suivit, souriant, lui aussi, en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire tous les deux, sous la douche ...

--

NOTES:

Le prénom de Orihime contient deux kanjis, le kanji pour HIME qui signifie princesse et le kanji ORU: tisser.  
Je vous les aurais bien mit ici mais je ne sais absolument pas si c'est possible.

Le Tanabata Matsuri, ou Fête des Etoiles, est festival célèbré dans tout le Japon le 7 juillet.

--

Et oui, petit Ulquiorra, les arrancars ont un coeur!  
Comme ça, tu n'a plus d'excuse pour rejetter Orihime, mais sait-on jamais, avec toi!

J'espère que cette révélation vous a fait plaisir et que le chapitre vous a plu.  
A venir plus tard, Ulquiorra retrouve Orihime et réussit à la mettre en colère.  
Pourquoi? ... Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!

Une p'tite review, please!  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	10. Chapter 10 Colère et peur

Sniff! Vous n'avez pas été très nombreux à me laisser une review pour le chapitre précédent (fond en larmes sur son clavier T-T).  
Mais, pour vous montrer que je ne vous en veut pas du tout, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Juste quelques mots pour répondre à quelques questions que m'a posée **Améthyste**:  
1- OUI, Aizen va faire sa réapparition dans l'histoire d'ici un ou deux chapitres.  
2- En ce qui concerne Noïtora, je l'imagine capable de croire superieur à tout le monde et surtout à une femme ( je le trouve un peu (beaucoup) mysogine dans le manga). Il apprendra à ses dépends qu'il vaut mieu ne pas trop chercher Turel, mais ce sera pour plus tard dans l'histoire. (Je vous en dit trop là )  
Je voulais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à une amie qui se reconnaitra.  
Bon assez parlé, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10: 

COLÈRE ET PEUR.

Orihime regardait son petit déjeuner sans le voir. Elle était déçue. Encore une fois l'arrancar de service était venu seul lui apporter son repas. Ulquiorra ne s'était pas montré. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faillir à son devoir. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours! Son absence avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec les événements de la veille? Quelqu'un avait-il découvert qu'il avait désobéit en lui apportant un livre? Avait-il des ennuis à cause d'elle? Ou regrettait-il son comportement?

Elle porta doucement la main à sa nuque et ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit où l'arrancar avait déposé un baiser. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit baiser mais il lui semblait encore sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau et son souffle dans son cou. C'était si agréable!

Elle espérait vivement que l'absence d'Ulquiorra n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Levant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder à son aise tout en observant la lune à travers la fenêtre barrée de fer. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, l'absence de son protecteur était trop douloureuse. Elle rêvassa un moment, ne pensant à rien de particulier, lorsque des bribes de rêve refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose de flou à propos de papillons et d'une piscine, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important c'était l'autre rêve, celui qu'elle avait fait avant et dont elle se souvenait parfaitement à présent.

Il était là! Dans son rêve, il était près d'elle. Si prés. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, doucement ... Si doucement! ... Et il l'avait embrassé ... Ses lèvres contre les siennes! ... Rien qu'à y penser le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus fort ... Ses mains partout sur son corps, si caressantes ... Et ses lèvres si douces! ... L'instant d'après, ils étaient nus, tous les deux ... Elle se sentit rougir à ce souvenir ... Il la serrait contre lui et l'embrassait, et la caressait, et ... et ... et ...

- AAAAAHHHHH! Non, pas là! S'écria-t-elle soudain à ces souvenirs.

- Mais, à quoi tu penses? Demanda une voix près d'elle.

- GYYYAAAAHHHHH!!  
La surprise et la peur la firent tomber de sa chaise. Ulquiorra la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
Elle se sentit rougir comme jamais dans sa vie. Une idée absurde lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment: et s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées?

- Euh!  
Elle se hâta de se relever mais évita de le regarder lorsqu'elle répondit:

- Rien ... Rien ... Je rêvais, c'est tout!  
Elle éclata d'un petit rire gêné et se frotta l'arrière de la tête de la main. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif mais ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à son déjeuner. Suivant son regard, Orihime comprit qu'elle allait encore se faire réprimander.

- Tu ferrais mieux de manger, au lieu de rêver! Remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide.  
Elle baissa la tête. C'était toujours la même chose. Sa gaieté s'en trouva douchée. Le sourire béat que les souvenirs du rêve érotique avaient fait naître sur son visage s'évanouit instantanément. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et s'empara de sa cuillère. Ulquiorra se rendit compte de sa réaction et comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Désolé d'être en retard! Murmura-t-il comme pour se faire pardonner.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite de l'entendre, lui, s'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je veux bien comprendre que vous ayez autre chose à faire, comme vous débarrasser de moi!  
Il ouvrit des yeux immenses tandis qu'elle plaquait la main sur sa bouche, atterrée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Elle avait été trop loin. Il allait certainement se mettre en colère. Elle paniqua, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour rattraper sa bévue.

- Non! Répondit-il simplement. Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi. Je veux juste te protéger.  
Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, mais elle crut y déceler une pointe de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

- Me protéger? ... De quoi?

- De tous les dangers qui t'entourent, de ce qui pourrait te blesser ... de moi!

- De vous? ... mais... pourquoi?  
Il la regarda un instant sans répondre. Ses beaux yeux verts semblaient encore plus tristes qu'à l'accoutumé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le torturer de la sorte? Sans un mot, il se détourna et fit quelques pas vers la porte pour sortir.

- Attendez!  
Orihime bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa chaise. Ulquiorra posa la main sur la poignée.

- Vous allez rester et me répondre! Ordonna la jeune-fille avec colère.  
Il se figea un instant et tourna lentement la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Elle tremblait de rage et des larmes de colère emplissaient ses yeux.

Bon sang, qu'elle était belle!

- Vous ne répondez jamais à mes questions! Accusa-t-elle, furieuse. Vous agissez comme un enfant gâté. Vous fuyez dés que quelque chose vous gêne. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans la vie, Ulquiorra! Je ne vous laisserais pas fuir cette fois, vous allez me répondre ... Vous allez me répondre et me dire ce qui vous torture à ce point.  
Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle. Orihime sentit sa colère tomber d'un seul coup, pour laisser sa place à la crainte. Elle lui avait manqué de respect, elle l'avait même insulté. Il devait être furieux! Elle resta debout pour lui faire face, essayant de camoufler sa peur. Elle devait être forte et ne surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle le craignait encore. Il s'approcha sans un mot et se planta devant elle.

- Tu as raison! Admit-il à mi-voix.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Il glissa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

- Si tu savais! Murmura-t-il. Si tu savais! ... Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores.  
Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune-fille.

- J'ai si peur! ... Peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ... de ce qu'il pourrait m'obliger à te faire ... Il n'a aucune conscience, aucune pitié ... S'il l'apprenait, il n'hésiterait pas à m'utiliser pour te torturer pour le seul plaisir de nous voir souffrir tous les deux.  
Abasourdie, Orihime resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir.  
Elle passa les bras autour de la taille d'Ulquiorra et lui rendit son étreinte.

- J'ai peur moi aussi! Avoua-t-elle sans honte.  
Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit une seule seconde qu'il pouvait se jouer d'elle sur ordre de son maître afin de mieux briser son esprit de rébellion.

- Il ne faut pas y penser! Continua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Si on laisse la peur nous envahir alors, il aura gagné. Il faut résister, Ulquiorra. Il joue sur la peur, c'est sa force. Si on laisse notre peur nous envahir, il aura une prise sur nous.  
Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas pour prendre le visage d'Orihime entre ses mains.

- Tu es forte!  
Elle lui sourit doucement ... Elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait! Il se pencha vers elle et posa son front contre le sien.

- Je te protégerai, je te le promet. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire de mal.  
Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger puis Ulquiorra se redressa. Il vit alors, sur le front de la jeune -fille, une marque rouge à l'endroit où son masque avait blessé sa peau fragile. Il y déposa un baiser.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Si je ne suis pas à la réunion des espadas je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Attends moi sagement, je reviens le plus vite possible.

- D'accord!  
Elle le regarda sortir, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine tandis que son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsque les pas de l'arrancar eurent cessé de raisonner dans le couloir, elle releva sa chaise et s'assit à sa table pour déjeuner.

--

Oooohh! Ulquiorra commence à faire part de ses sentiments. A quand la grande déclaration?  
La prochaine fois, Orihime reçoit la visite de Turel qui l'emmène dans un lieux étrange.

J'espère que mon travail vous a plu.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!  
A très bientôt.  
Bises.


	11. Chapter 11 Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà!  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
Je viens de découvrir que je pouvais vous répondre individuellement, mais, malheureusement, je n'aurai pas le temps de tout faire, alors pour pouvoir garder mon rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, je dois vous répondre à tous en même temps. Et puis, c'est plus juste, il me semble, comme ça tout le monde peut profiter de mes réponses.  
Tout d'abords je tenais à vous dire que si le chapitre 10 était si court, ce n'est pas pour me venger, puisqu'il était écrit depuis un moment déjà. En réalité, il n'était pas prévu au départ, mais j'ai trouvé que passer directement de l'entre-vue entre Ulquiorra et Turel à celui entre Orihime et Turel était un peu rude, alors j'ai rajouté ce chapitre. Sorry!  
Avant de passer au chapitre du jour, je vais abuser de votre temps pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posé:  
1- Oui, Grimmjow va bien réapparaître dés le prochain chapitre. Et oui, son rôle va se développer petit à petit. Allié ou adversaire? Ca vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres.  
2- Oui, le rôle de Turel va aussi devenir plus important. Quand à dire qu'elle prend les amoureux sous son AILE ... Eh bien, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est vrai (vous comprendrez plus tard °-°)  
3- Encore oui, Ichigo et compagnie vont bien faire leur apparition dans l'histoire, mais beaucoup plus tard, et pas sous leur meilleur jour (je vous en dis trop là °o°)  
4- Quand à la déclaration, eh bien, Encore un peu de patience mes ches amis ...

Un derneir mot pour vous dire que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu compliqué avec les explications de Turel sur ce qu'était Las Noches quand elle était encore un jeune arrancar. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrais de mon mieux (tout en veillant à ne pas en révèler trop sur le scenario).  
Désolée si j'ai fait des fautes dans ce petit texte mais je n'ai pas pu me relire correctement.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 11: 

TURELLIA NERRYS DEL'RYNN 

Orihime referma le livre et le cacha sous les coussins du canapé. Les pas qu'elle avait entendu s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte et quelqu'un frappa. L'arrancar de service entra sans attendre la réponse. Il débarrassa la table et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Orihime le regarda faire en silence, se retenant à grand peine de lui demander où était Ulquiorra et ce qui pouvait le retarder. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était partit en lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis à cause d'elle.

Elle se planta sous sa fenêtre et leva les yeux vers le croissant de lune visible au travers des barreaux. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Les réunions étaient-elles toujours aussi longues? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave? ... Non! Elle se doutait que si Aizen soupçonnait Ulquiorra de s'être attaché à elle, il ne manquerait pas de la faire venir devant lui pour les confronter l'un à l'autre et voir leurs réactions. Son coeur rata un battement: pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses amis. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pour savoir ce qui retenait ainsi Ulquiorra, elle devait attendre son retour.

Elle sursauta, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Pressant la main sur son coeur, elle se tourna vers son visiteur. Le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour! Fit la nouvelle venue. Puis-je entrer?  
Orihime hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était d'assez grande taille, légèrement plus grande que Ulquiorra, et de stature athlétique. Son visage gracieux aux traits fins et délicats s'éclairait d'un sourire bienveillant qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rictus d'Aizen. Elle avait de beaux yeux en amande, soulignés d'un trait noir. Son oeil gauche était bleu comme le saphir et le droit avait la couleur de l'émeraude. Ses cheveux courts, blancs comme la neige, tombaient sur son front en cachant en partie son oeil droit. La partie gauche de son visage était marquée d'un tatouage argenté: une fine ligne barrait son front horizontalement et une autre descendait sur son oeil gauche, jusqu'au milieu de la joue, comme une larme. Au dessus de son oreille gauche, elle portait son fragment de masque comme un peigne dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas un morceau de mâchoire comme pour la plupart des autres arrancars et il ne représentait rien de précis. Il avait vaguement la forme d'un éclair ou d'un "S" pointu dont l'extrémitée supérieur dépassait au sommet de son crâne. Orihime ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que trois rubans d'un blanc immaculé y étaient accrochés et tombaient librement sur l'épaule et la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle portait l'uniforme des arrancars avec le hakama blanc, mais sa veste était différente de celle d'Ulquiorra. Elle tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et était fendue sur les cotés jusqu'à la taille pour faciliter les mouvements. Fermée de la poitrine à la taille par des boutons argentés, elle était aussi serrée à la taille par une ceinture de soie noire, nouée sur sa hanche gauche, dont les pans tombaient librement le long de sa cuisse. Elle portait, en outre, un haori blanc à manches longues par dessus son uniforme. Glissés dans sa ceinture, deux zanpakutô blancs à tsuba d'argent, reposaient contre sa hanche droite.

- Est-ce que je te plais? Demanda la nouvelle venue d'une voix cristalline.  
Orihime se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Gênée de sa curiosité mal venue, elle ne sut que répondre.

- Euh ...  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je plaisantais!  
Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle. Sa démarche était élégante, souple, féline. La jeune femme avait un port altier, de la noblesse et de la grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'impressionnant. Orihime se sentait minuscule et inutile face à elle. Ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qu'elle ressentait face à Aizen qui aimait écraser les autres sous sa puissance. C'était beaucoup plus subtile. Elle se sentait intimidée par sa prestance, la noblesse de son allure, sa beauté. Elle impressionnait Orihime sans avoir à lever le petit doigt pour ça. Elle dégageait une telle impression de puissance et de calme que ça paraissait irréel.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Inoue Orihime.

- Euh ... Ah bon!  
La rouquine semblait gênée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Oh! Quelle idiote! Fit l'autre en se donnant une grande claque sur le front. Je ne me suis pas présentée!  
Elle se planta devant Orihime:

- Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn! Tu peux m'appeler Turel!

- Euh! ... Enchantée!  
La jeune-fille semblait se demander ce que lui voulait cette arrancar.

- Que ... Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
Turel lui sourit.

- Et si on discutait, toutes les deux!

- De ... De quoi?

- De choses et d'autres, de ce qui te passe par la tête, de tes amis, des arrancars ... d'Ulquiorra!  
Entendant ce nom, Orihime leva vivement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.  
_« Elle sait! ... Oh, mon dieu, elle sait! ... Que dois-je faire? ... C'est certainement Aizen qui__ l'envoi __pour m'espionner! »_

- Pourquoi voudrais-je parler d'Ulquiorra-san avec vous?

- Je ne sais pas! Parce que c'est lui qui t'a amené ici, parce que c'est lui qui veille sur toi, parce qu'il est ton seul contact avec l'extérieur de cette prison ... Parce que tu l'aimes!  
Les yeux d'Orihime s'ouvrirent démesurément.  
_« Nous sommes perdus! »_  
Prise de panique, Orihime senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- Hop là! Fit Turel en l'attrapant par le bras.  
Elle aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur le canapé et mit un genoux au sol devant elle.

- Du calme petit oiseau, du calme!  
Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour te piéger, ne t'inquiètes pas!  
Orihime lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Je ne suis pas avec Aizen, loin de là! Tu peux me faire confiance.  
La rouquine ne semblait cependant pas décidée à la croire.

- Tant pis! Fit Turel. Nous ne parlerons pas d'Ulquiorra.  
Elle se releva et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

- Tu viens?

- Euh ... Où?

- On va faire un tour. Je vais te montrer mon jardin secret ... qui n'est pas vraiment un jardin d'ailleurs! Mais ça tu le verras!  
Orihime lui lança un regard embarrassé.

- C'est que... Je n'aie pas le droit de sortir d'ici sans l'autorisation d'Aizen-sama.

- Oublis Aizen, je te donne mon autorisation. Viens!  
Turel tendit une main vers elle, comme le ferait une mère pour inviter son enfant à la suivre. Orihime hésita un instant.

- Viens, je ne vais pas te manger. Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai plus dévoré d'âmes!  
Orihime ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie.

- Désolée! S'excusa Turel avec un sourire. Allez, viens, je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.  
La jeune-fille hésita encore un instant puis songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier un tel personnage. Elle se leva et rejoignit l'arrancar dans le couloir.

- C'est bien! Fit Turel en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Elle longèrent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers. Orihime se rendit compte qu'elles suivaient le même chemin que celui qu'elle empruntait lorsque Ulquiorra l'emmenait à la salle du trône d'Aizen. Cependant, au pied du grand escalier de marbre, celui-là même où elle avait faillit tomber quelques jours plus tôt, Turel continua tout droit au lieu de tourner dans le premier couloir. Orihime trottinait derrière l'arrancar en se disant que, décidément, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient.

Elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une galerie deux fois plus large que les autres. Les habituels flambeaux accrochés aux murs étaient remplacés par de lourdes vasques de bronze. La lumière éclairant les lieux révéla des murs, non pas blancs comme partout ailleurs, mais couverts d'une immense fresque qui semblait en partie inachevée. Elle représentait différents arrancars que Orihime ne connaissait pas. Divers noms étaient disséminés tout autour de la fresque, probablement ceux des arrancars y étant dessinés. La jeune-fille rattrapa Turel qui continuait à marcher devant elle, seule.

- Euh ... Turellia-sama, qui sont tous ces arrancars?  
Turel jeta un coup d'oeil à la fresque.

- Ce sont des espadas.

- Ah bon! ... Mais je ne vois pas Ulquiorra-san, ni Grimmjow-san, ni ...

- Tu ne les verras pas sur ces murs.  
Orihime la regarda surprise:

- Pourquoi?

- Ce sont les premiers espadas ayant existé, aux toutes premières heures de Las Noches, longtemps avant que je devienne moi-même un arrancar! Peindre leur portrait sur ces murs est une étrange coutume qui a prit fin avec la disparition de notre maîtresse, il y a longtemps!

- Comment ça?

- Crois tu donc que nous sommes tous des monstres assoiffés d'âmes et de combats?  
Le visage d'Orihime répondit à la question pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas le cas! Vois-tu, il y a longtemps, être un arrancar, être un espada, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, mais depuis cette époque les choses ont changé. Ils sont devenus de moins en moins puissants et en même temps que leur force déclinait, ils perdaient quelque chose, au fond de leur âme. Aujourd'hui, les espadas ne sont plus que des brutes, des mercenaires, des tueurs à la botte d'un mégalomane qui va tous nous entraîner dans sa chute. Ils ont perdu le plus important sans s'en rendre compte. Aujourd'hui, ils sont ... vide, en quelque sorte.  
Turel se tourna de nouveau vers la fresque.

- Lorsqu'il s'est arrogé le titre de « Maître de Las Noches » Aizen a tué ou fait tuer tous ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui. Ce qui restait des espadas désignés avant son règne ont tous été massacré avec leurs fracciones. Je suis la dernière de cette époque.  
Elle leva le bras gauche et exhiba le dos de sa main. Le chiffre « 1 » y était tatoué.

- Autrefois, j'étais Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn, la Primera Espada.  
Orihime plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Elle était à la fois choquée par la révélation et par ce qu'elle voyait. La main de l'arrancar n'avait rien de normal. Elle semblait couverte de plaques chitineuses articulées entre elles au niveau des phalanges, comme si un gant d'armure la recouvrait jusqu'au poignet. Cette main ressemblait d'avantage à une griffe. D'ailleurs, chacun de ses doigts s'achevaient sur une griffe recourbée et pointue.

- Qu'il y a-t-il? Demanda Turel en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille.

- Votre main ...  
Turel regarda sa main comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose.

- Ah oui! Ce n'est rien!  
Orihime se demanda si elle ne portait pas une sorte de prothèse ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

- Voulez-vous que je la soigne?

- Quoi? ... Ma main? .. Non, pas la peine!  
Saisissant le regard de la jeune fille, Turel comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- En fait, je suis « née » comme ça!

- Ah bon?!

- Tu sais, parfois la métamorphose d'un hollow en arrancar se passe de travers. Ce n'est pas une science exacte ... Il arrive qu'il y ait des accidents, comme durant un accouchement. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça ne me fait pas du tout souffrir et ça ne me gène pas non plus. Au contraire, j'ai plus de force dans cette main que dans l'autre.  
Ca la fit rire. Orihime se demanda pourquoi elle était aussi différente d'Ulquiorra.

- Allez, entre! Fit Turel.  
Elle passa la main sur le panneau d'une lourde porte d'airain. Orihime ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Un champ de force semblable à son bouclier se brisa comme du verre et Turel poussa la porte.

- Bienvenue à la Chapelle, le lieu le plus fermé de Las Noches, fit-elle en passant devant sa compagne. Ici nul autre arrancar que moi n'a mit les pieds depuis des décennies! Contrairement à ce que son nom indique, la Chapelle n'est pas un lieu de culte. Il n'y à auun dieu au Huecco Mundo. Mais c'est ici que "naissaient" tous les arrancars.  
Orihime s'avança, la bouche grande ouverte.

La salle était immense, très haute de plafond. D'épais piliers de pierre soutenaient une voûte élégante. Des lustres portant des flambeaux pendaient des plafonds ornés de fresques étranges. Des dalles de marbre noir couvraient les sols et des vitraux colorés perçaient les murs. Un soleil étincelant les traversaient, jetant sur le dallage des halos chatoyants. Les lieux étaient emprunts de solennité comme le serait un lieux de culte.

- Du soleil? Remarqua Orihime, les yeux fixés sur le vitrail le plus proche.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il n'y a jamais aucun soleil dans ce monde!  
Orihime s'arracha à la contemplation des vitraux pour observer autour d'elle.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
En plein milieux de la Chapelle, trônait un arbre immense et majestueux dont les hautes branches frôlaient la voûte. De gros bourgeons d'un vert tendre poussaient entre les grappes de fleurs blanches.

- Un arbre?

- Le dernier arbre encore vivant au Hueco Mundo! Confirma Turel.  
Stupéfaite, Orihime caressa l'écorce lisse du plat de la main. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait vivre dans ce monde que les hollows et les arrancars.

- Jadis ce monde était tout aussi vivant que la Terre ou Soul Society!

- Que c'est-il passé?

- L'abondance de réiatsu dans l'atmosphère a étouffé toute vie. Seul ont pu survivre ceux qui se nourrissaient de ce réiatsu: les hollows et les arrancars.  
Orihime se tourna vers Turel:

- Je pensais pourtant qu'aucune vie n'était possible sans réiatsu!

- C'est vrai! Approuva Turel. Mais vois-tu, une trop grande abondance n'est pas souhaitable non plus. C'est comme pour une plante: si tu ne l'arroses pas, elle meurt; mais si tu l'arroses trop, elle dépérit et finit par mourir aussi. Il faut ... un juste milieux.  
Orihime hocha la tête, Turel baissa les yeux et la fixa de son regard perçant.

- C'est comme pour tes pouvoirs. Tu peux soigner les blessures en gardant un juste équilibre, mais insuffle plus d'énergie à ton bouclier et tu pourras effacer ta cible de l'existence au lieu de simplement la ramener à l'état d'avant ses blessures.

- Vous croyez?

- C'est un pouvoir très puissant que tu possède là, le pouvoir d'anéantir les chose, rien de moins. Il te faudra apprendre à connaître puis à dépasser tes limites pour t'ouvrir de nouvelles possibilités, découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs.  
Orihime cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Il est encore un peu tôt pour t'apprendre ce genre de leçons! Remarqua Turel. Mais quand tu auras découvert ça, même Aizen ne pourra plus rien contre toi.  
La jeune-fille regarda l'arrancar avec surprise.

- Mais, ne veut-il pas mes pouvoirs? Pourquoi me raconter tout ça? N'est-il pas votre maître?  
Turel éclata de rire.

- Mon maître? Grand dieu, non! Jamais!  
Elle fixa Orihime de son regard troublant.

- Je n'ai plus de maître! Le seule que j'ai jamais eu a disparut, il y a longtemps. A sa disparition, elle m'a laissé Las Noches en héritage. C'est elle, là.  
Elle désigna l'un des vitraux. Une majestueuse femme arrancar aux yeux et aux cheveux d'or y était représentée. Lorsque Turel s'approcha du vitrail, Orihime la suivit.

- Voici Shaarys Orabel Del'Rynn, plus connue des shinigamis sous le nom de Nightmare. Elle fut la première d'entre nous, il y a longtemps. C'est elle qui créa Las Noches. Elle voulait en faire une forteresse où elle pourrait accueillir ceux qui étaient comme elle et les protéger des shinigamis. Elle a ensuite prit l'habitude d'observer les adjuchas et les vasto-lordes dans le but de choisir ceux qui pourraient devenir arrancar à leur tour.  
Orihime regarda le vitrail pendant un instant puis se tourna vers Turel:

- Je ne comprends pas! Aizen ne vous a donc pas créé?

- Ooohh! Non! Il n'a créé personne ici, ce n'est pas en son pouvoir. La seule chose qu'il a pu faire pour ces imbéciles qui le suivent, c'est utiliser son fichu Hogyoku pour renforcer leur force. Il faut des dizaines d'années pour qu'un arrancar évolue à un niveau de puissance satisfaisant. Il faut encore plus de temps pour qu'il puisse prétendre au tire d'espada. Un peu comme pour les shinigamis et leurs capitaines. Grâce à ce Hogyoku, Aizen a pu leur permettre d'éviter d'attendre les années nécessaires à leur maturation.  
Turel laissa passer une seconde avant de continuer:

- C'est comme ça qu'il a réussit à s'installer ici: en éliminant ceux qui lui tenaient tête et en séduisant les autres avec ses artifices ridicules. La plupart des arrancars l'ont suivi par avidité, aveuglés par la puissance qu'il leur promettait. Les autres ont trop peur de lui pour réagir.

- Mais vous ne le craignez pas, Turellia-sama?  
Elle secoua la tête un sourire hargneux aux lèvres.

- Il ne s'attaquera pas à moi. Tout du moins pas avant d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour deux raisons en fait. Une: il ne désespère pas de pouvoir parvenir à m'arracher les secrets de « l'arrancarisation » des hollows. Et deux: parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas me battre à moins d'y sacrifier une grande part de sa propre force et d'en sortir très affaiblit ou gravement blessé dans le meilleur des cas. Je n'étais pas la Primera pour rien!

- Aahh?  
Turel observa Orihime pendant un instant avant de reculer pour s'appuyer contre la table de pierre que Shaarys utilisait autrefois pour créer ses arrancars.

- Il y a autre chose que je voudrais que tu sache, Inoue Orihime.  
Cette déclaration lui attira l'entière attention de la jeune-fille.

- Il faut que tu saches que les arrancars ont un coeur. Et quand je parle de coeur je ne fais pas seulement référence au muscle qui pompe le sang, mais aussi au siège des sentiments et des émotions tel que vous le concevez, vous, les humains!  
Orihime fut foudroyée par la surprise.

- C'est vrai?

- Evidemment, sinon je n'en parlerais pas. Je ne suis pas comme Aizen, je ne ment pas à tout bout de champ!

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Voies tu, le masque d'un hollow ...  
Une fois que Turel eut fini son explication, Orihime hocha la tête d'un air studieux.

- D'accord! Fit-elle en réfléchissant. Donc, les hollows n'ont plus de coeur parce qu'ils portent un masque et les arrancars ont un coeur parce qu'ils ont ôtés leur masque? C'est ça?

- Tout à fait!  
Orihime posa un index contre son menton, semblant plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Mais et votre trou dans la poitrine? Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la perte du coeur. Le trou dans la poitrine d'un hollow ou d'un arrancar n'est que l'ancrage disparu de la chaîne du karma.  
« Quand un humain meurt, la chaîne qui reliait son corps spirituel à son corps physique se brise. Si un shinigami ne se dépêche pas de venir le chercher pour l'envoyer au Soul Society, la chaîne commence à s'auto-détruire. Les maillons restant suspendu à la poitrine du corps spirituel commencent à se dévorer entre eux. Quand la base de la chaîne est détruite à son tour, le trou s'ouvre, l'âme se désagrège avant de réapparaître sous la forme d'un hollow et son masque apparaît. C'est un supplice long et douloureux.  
« Le trou dans nos poitrine n'est rien de moins que le symbole de la défaillance des shinigamis qui n'ont pas su nous envoyer au Soul Society.  
Orihime resta pensive un instant, l'air profondément troublé.

- Les arrancars ont donc un coeur?  
Turel répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Donc, Ulquiorra-kun ...  
Turel remarqua que la jeune-fille avait laissé tomber le « san » honorifique pour un « kun » beaucoup plus intime. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien remarquer lorsqu'elle répondit:

- Oui, Ulquiorra aussi! Même s'il vient juste de l'apprendre et qu'il cherche encore à le cacher.

- A le cacher, mais pourquoi?

- Il n'est pas certain de le savoir lui même. Tu sais, le coeur des jeunes arrancars est un peu comme un immense débarras, ils ont du mal à y trouver ce qu'ils y cherchent ... Laisses-lui un peu de temps, il finira par comprendre.  
Orihime baissa la tête.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur.

- D'Aizen, je suppose!

- Oui  
Turel poussa un profond soupir.

- Je lui aie pourtant dis qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Je me charge d'Aizen.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Turellia-sama?

- Disons que je suis curieuse de voir ce que cette histoire va donner.  
Orihime se demanda si c'était bien la seule raison mais elle n'osa pas en demander plus.

Quel étrange arrancar! Elle n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup jusque là mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que cette Turellia était spéciale. C'était peut-être une erreur mais Orihime décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et croire ce qu'elle lui avait révélé à propos du coeur des arrancars.

Un instant, elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si les shinigamis apprenaient ça!

--

NOTE:  
La tsuba est la pièce métallique soigneusement décorée qui sert de garde à un katana

--

Un chapitre un peu long dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui est important tout de même.  
Orihime apprend beaucoup de choses sur Ulquiorra et sur Turel.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Ulquiorra reçoit un nouvel ordre de mission et doit laisser Orihime aux mains d'un autre espada.  
Un autre personnage vas aussi faire son apparition: Gin Ichimaru!  
Et Aizen refait surface.

Laissez moi vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire.  
A bientôt!  
Bises!


	12. Chapter 12 Réunion

Salut!  
Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ne vous ait pas paru trop compliqué. J'avais peur que ce soit un peu trop d'informations d'un seul coup. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le publier, me demandant s'il ne vallait pas mieux supprimer certaines choses. Finalement j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel. Et, heureusement, il vous à plu. Je suis soulagée.  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident beaucoup.  
Trève de bavardages, voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Ps: Ah oui, la première partie de ce chapitre est un falash-back, ce n'est peut-être pas évident.

Chapitre 12: 

RÉUNION.

Du haut de son trône, Aizen regarda Ulquiorra s'approcher à pas lents et mesurés. L'arrancar avait demandé à le voir au sujet de l'humaine placée sous sa garde. Intrigué, le traître avait accepté de lui accorder un entretient. Ulquiorra s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et leva les yeux, attendant que son maître parle le premier. Ce dernier fit durer le silence pendant une longue minute, occupé à juger son serviteur du regard. Il se demandait ce que l'arrancar voulait lui dire à propos de la fille. Depuis qu'il était en charge de sa sécurité et de son bien-être, il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois, raison pour laquelle le traître était surprit de le voir devant lui, bien qu'il s'attacha à n'en rien montrer.

- Parles, Ulquiorra, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Seigneur, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me libérer de ma mission et de désigner un autre espada pour prendre soin de la femme.  
Aizen haussa les sourcils et le scruta attentivement. Conscient qu'il risquait sa vie et celle d'Orihime, Ulquiorra se força à garder une expression plus glaciale et indifférente que jamais.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu te séparer de cette charmante jeune personne?

- Elle m'agace! Répondit l'arrancar, suivant le scénario qu'il avait élaboré avant de venir.

- Mais encore?

- Elle parle, elle parle, elle parle ... Elle n'arrête pas de parler. Elle me saoul à longueur de temps avec ses discours ridicules sur ses amis, sur les stupidités de sa vie sur terre, sur l'espoir, sur l'amitié, sur l'amour. Des tas de choses avec lesquelles je ne veux pas avoir à faire. Les arrancars n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'est l'espoir, ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. C'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

- C'est vrai! Admit Aizen avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il resta muet un moment avant de demander:

- C'est tout ce qu'elle fait, ou y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler?

- Elle me pose des tas de questions complètement idiotes, elle me désobéit, elle refuse de manger quand je lui ordonne, elle ne se tait jamais, elle me prend pour l'un de ses amis, elle a même voulu que je joue aux devinettes avec elle.

- Terrifiant! Commenta Aizen, sarcastique.  
Ulquiorra nota le sarcasme mais fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention:

- Cette femme est une source d'ennuis, asséna-t-il, comme un coup de grâce.

- C'est aussi la source de formidables pouvoirs qui vont me permettre de mette à genou ces imbéciles de la Soul Society. Tu comprendras qu'elle m'est très précieuse, pour le moment.

- Oui, seigneur!  
Aizen lui lança son horrible petit sourire de prédateur:

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, plutôt qu'un autre.  
Ulquiorra dénia silencieusement d'un signe de tête:

- Parce que je te fais confiance ...  
_« Crois à celle là et je t'en raconterai une autre! »_ songea l'arrancar moins sensible au charme du traître qu'auparavant.

- ... Parce que je sais que tu sauras prendre soin d'elle au nom de mes intérêts, continuait Aizen imperturbable, que tu sauras garder ton calme légendaire quelque soit la situation et que tu ne lèveras pas la main sur elle quand je l'interdis.

- D'autres en sont autant capable que moi, objecta l'arrancar. Stark ou Hallibel, par exemple!

- Oses-tu me contre-dire! Gronda soudain Aizen.  
Son réiatsu augmenta d'un seul coup, forçant Ulquiorra à courber l'échine et à tomber à genoux, le souffle court.

- Réponds! Ordonna le traître

- No ... Non, Aizen-sama.  
L'ancien shinigami réduisit son reiatsu permettant à l'arrancar de se relever. D'un geste, Ulquiorra essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Si je ne leur ai pas confié cette mission c'est parce que je n'ai pas confiance en eux pour ça, reprit le traître. Stark est bien capable de s'endormir en laissant la porte de sa cellule ouverte, ou d'oublier de lui apporter ses repas au profit d'une sieste. Quand à Hallibel, et bien ... C'est une femme. Je ne l'ai pas choisi parce que je pensais qu'Orihime pouvait se sentir plus proche d'une autre femme et que ça la réconforterait certainement. Je préfère qu'elle soit surveillée par quelqu'un qu'elle craint, ça l'aidera à garder à l'esprit où elle se trouve et ça l'empêchera de faire des bêtises ou d'essayer de s'évader. Tu comprend, n'est-ce pas?  
Ulquiorra acquiesça tout en pensant que son maître avait un sens de la logique légèrement tronqué. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose des humains mais il se doutait qu'Orihime serait moins tentée de s'évader si elle était gardée par quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

A ce moment-là, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qu'il trouva soudain détestable, Ulquiorra changea complètement d'avis. Qui mieux que lui pouvait protéger Orihime de ce fou? Il devait rester près d'elle pour la protéger.

- Tu comprends donc aussi que je refuse d'accéder à ta demande Ulquiorra, reprit Aizen.

- Oui, seigneur!

- Très bien! Prends bien soin de notre invitée, je compte sur toi. Et si elle recommence à t'ennuyer avec ses bavardages inutiles, souviens-toi que cela ne sera pas éternel, une fois qu'elle aura servit le destin que je lui réserve, tu seras débarrassé d'elle, définitivement.  
Un frisson remonta le long du dos de l'arrancar qui s'appliqua à faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Je m'en souviendrai, promit-il.  
Aizen lui lança un sourire puis le congédia d'un geste nonchalant de la main. L'arrancar se retira comme il était venu, lentement et calmement. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Aizen se tourna sur sa droite et demanda:

- Qu'en penses-tu, Gin?

- Ma foi, j'en sais rien! Répondit l'intéressé en sortant de sa cachette dans l'ombre. Qu'est ce que j'dois en penser?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? Ulquiorra ne se plaint jamais de rien.

- La fille doit vraiment être une emmerdeuse de premier ordre!  
Aizen lui lança un regard agacé en se demandant si son acolyte faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre où il venait en venir.

- Il me cache quelque chose, accusa le traître.  
Pour toute réponse, Gin haussa les épaules.

- Tu vas le surveiller discrètement, ordonna Aizen. Je veux savoir ce qu'il me cache. Il n'est pas venu me trouver sans raison, il doit bien manigancer quelque chose. Il est hors de question de laisser les pouvoirs de cette gamine me filer entre les doigts. Hors de question de les perdre.

- Il te vient pas à l'esprit qu'il est p'têtre vraiment agacé par les blablas de cette fille!

- Tu te fous de moi? Rugit Aizen.  
Gin ne sursauta même pas.

- Contentes-toi de faire ce que je t'ordonne et épargnes moi tes stupidités pour une fois. Je veux ton premier rapport ce soir.

- Et qu'est ce que j'cherche?

- Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire! Et garde les yeux ouverts!  
Nullement fâché par cette dernière réflexion, Gin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle en faisant signe de la main à son supérieur.

- Mouais! Fit-il alors. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, pas vrai?  
Aizen ne daigna pas répondre et Gin quitta la salle en lâchant un petit rire moqueur qui sembla raisonner sous la voûte plus longtemps qu'il aurait dû.

--

La voix paresseuse de Stark raisonnait sous le haut plafond de la salle de réunion tandis qu'il faisait le récit de sa dernière mission. Assit dans son siège en bout de table, Aizen n'y faisait pas attention. Le menton posé sur le poing, il observait Ulquiorra qui semblait écouter son camarade, les yeux fermés. Le traître ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eut la veille avec l'arrancar. Le premier rapport de Gin sur le comportement et les activités d'Ulquiorra n'avait rien permit de découvrir. Après l'entrevue, l'arrancar s'était rendu chez la fille puis l'avait emmené aux bains, comme il le faisait tous les deux jours. Il n'en était rien ressortit d'étrange à en croire Gin, mis à par un incident avec un miroir auquel Aizen n'avait pas comprit grand-chose.

L'arrancar n'avait pas réagit quand il lui avait annoncé un peu plus tôt qu'il lui confiait une nouvelle mission. Il avait juste hoché la tête en répondant « Oui, Aizen-sama » ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas eut l'air soulagé d'être séparé de sa charge pendant quelques temps, pas plus qu'il sembla affolé ou révolté par cette idée. Aizen voulait tester ses réactions avec cette annonce mais ça ne lui avait rien apprit de plus. Les soupçons du traître à propos de la loyauté de son serviteur ne s'en trouvaient pas soulagés pour autant. Gin allait devoir se charger de cette surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre quelque chose de concluant. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

Aizen se détourna lorsque Stark se rassit à la fin de son rapport. Le traître ne fit aucun commentaire, il aurait eu du mal étant donné qu'il n'avait rien écouté. Il se contenta d'afficher un air étrange, à mi chemin entre la satisfaction et l'ennui. D'un geste de la main, il invita le suivant à prendre la parole et Szayel se leva à son tour. Aizen l'écouta dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyens satisfaisants de créer de nouveaux arrancars sans demander d'aide à Turel. A partir de ce moment, Aizen cessa d'écouter les résultats de ses expériences hasardeuses et reporta son attention sur Ulquiorra, comptant sur l'assiduité de Tôsen pour lui faire un résumé de ce que ses marionnettes avaient dit durant la réunion.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Ulquiorra écoutait Szayel faire l'apologie de ses dernières recherches. Il était conscient que le regard de son maître pesait sur lui mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il faisait semblant de se concentrer sur la réunion mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Pour la première fois, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait. Il était inquiet. Il venait de recevoir un ordre de mission de la part d'Aizen et devait se rendre sur Terre le jour même. Il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Sachant qu'il lui fallait encore plus qu'auparavant faire attention à ses réactions, il s'était forcé à rester calme, glacial et indifférent, comme il l'était avant. Il avait prit soin d'accepter sa mission, comme il avait accepté toutes les autres, avec obéissance et respect envers son « maître ».

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Las Noches depuis qu'il avait ramené Orihime avec lui. Ca lui déplaisait profondément. Il se demandait qui allait prendre soin d'elle pendant son absence. Maintenant qu'il savait que son maître ne voulait la confier ni à Stark ni à Hallibel, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. Il ne restait plus que les pires espadas, ceux qui n'auraient aucune hésitation à la blesser malgré les ordres. Elle était si fragile, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Tant qu'il était à proximité, personne n'osait approcher, mais s'il tournait les talons, que se passerait-il? Il avait vu ce sourire répugnant sur la face de cet abruti lubrique de Noïtora lorsque Aizen avait donné les ordres pour sa nouvelle mission. Il fallait éloigner Orihime de ce monstre. Il devait la protéger.

Inconsciemment, il chercha le reiatsu familier de la jeune-fille comme il le faisait souvent depuis quelques temps pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre et qu'elle allait bien. Son coeur fit un bond quand il le sentit loin de ses quartiers. Il comprit qu'elle se promenait librement dans les couloirs. Il lui fallut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas bondir de son siège et courir la récupérer sur le champ, abandonnant la réunion. Inquiet, il surveilla le reiatsu d'Orihime comme pour garder un oeil sur elle, tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que disait Szayel. Il savait toujours faire preuve de patience mais il avait vraiment hâte que ça se termine pour pouvoir aller la chercher et la ramener en sécurité dans son appartement.

Il était furieux. Elle était sortie de chez elle! Quelle femme stupide! Comment osait-elle se mettre ainsi en danger? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ce genre de bêtises? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'empêcher de désobéir? Elle s'était pourtant tenu tranquille ces derniers temps!

Szayel s'était tut et un silence pesant planait sur la salle. Bien que conscient que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, Aizen bu quelques gorgées de thé, les yeux fermés. Tous les espadas attendaient l'autorisation de quitter la salle. Leur maître posa tranquillement sa tasse sur la table puis les regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Ulquiorra serrait les dents et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son impatience et ne pas attirer l'attention d'Aizen.

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Annonça le traître avec un geste de la main.  
Les arrancars se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ulquiorra se força pour ne pas se précipiter dehors. Il le regretta lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aizen s'élever:

- Ulquiorra, Grimmjow; restez un instant j'ai à vous parler.  
Se maudissant intérieurement, Ulquiorra obéit docilement. Grimmjow, qui était déjà arrivé devant la porte fit demi tour et s'avança, un air farouche sur le visage. Les autres s'en allèrent en silence. Aizen attendit que la porte se referme avant de demander.

- Alors, Ulquiorra, comment se porte notre invitée?  
Il se demandait si, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie, l'arrancar n'allait pas laisser échapper quelque chose qui trahirait les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu se décharger de sa mission. Cependant, à sa grande déception, Ulquiorra resta parfaitement stoïque et sa voix était toujours aussi calme et froide lorsqu'il répondit:

- Elle va bien, Aizen-sama!

- Mais encore?

- Elle s'ennuie, je pense, mais elle n'attend plus que quelqu'un vienne la libérer. Elle semble s'être résignée. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, elle n'obéit pas toujours à mes ordres, mais elle ne cherche plus à se rebeller.  
Aizen resta un instant muet, cherchent une émotion, un indice sur le visage figé de l'arrancar, mais il ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Où en est sa loyauté?  
Encore une fois, le visage d'Ulquiorra resta impassible.

- Elle est dévouée corps et âme, sa loyauté ne fait aucun doute, mentit-il.  
Ca fit rire son maître.

- Dévouée? Envers qui? Toi ou moi?  
Encore une fois aucune réaction sur le visage de son serviteur.

- Sauf votre respect, Aizen-sama, cela fait-il une différence? Répondit Ulquiorra en maîtrisant un frisson glacial lui remontant le long du dos. Même si c'est envers moi que va son dévouement, ça ne contrarie en rien vos plans. Vous connaissez parfaitement ma loyauté envers vous.  
Aizen fut surpris de cette réponse. C'était comme si l'arrancar connaissait les doutes de son maître à son égard et qu'il avait voulu les faire taire. Un sourire indéchiffrable apparut sur les lèvres du traître. Ulquiorra décida de changer de sujet.

- Excusez moi, Aizen-sama, mais pour la faire taire, je lui ai dit que je l'emmènerai peut-être faire une promenade hors de sa prison. Me donnez-vous votre autorisation?  
Aizen ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Soit, tu as mon autorisation. Mais tu l'accompagneras et tu garderas un oeil sur elle.

- Cela va de soi, Aizen-sama.

- A la moindre bêtise, elle sera enfermée chez elle sans espoir d'en sortir à nouveau. Est-ce clair, Ulquiorra?

- Bien sur! Répondit l'arrancar en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
Aizen ferma les yeux un instant puis se tourna vers Grimmjow qui attendait de savoir ce que le fourbe shinigami lui voulait cette fois.

- Grimmjow, merci d'avoir attendu.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux bleu laissa échapper un grognement qui signifiait que de toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Aizen n'y fit pas attention.

- Je veux que tu te charge de notre invitée quand Ulquiorra sera sur terre.

- Hein!!  
Trop absorbé à observer la réaction d'Ulquiorra, Aizen ne fit pas attention à celle de Grimmjow. Le traître pensait que confier la fille à l'espada pour lequel Ulquiorra avait le plus de mépris et de haine l'obligerait à réagir et à trahir ses réelles intentions. Il se trompait cependant et Ulquiorra resta aussi indifférent et froid en apparence que s'il lui avait annoncé l'heure. Grimmjow cependant n'était pas aussi diplomate et stoïque que son comparse.

- Chuis pas une putain de babysiter! Grogna-t-il, vaguement vexé.  
Cette phrase lui attira un regard assassin de la part d'Ulquiorra. Leur réaction fit naître un sourire sarcastique sur le visage du traître.

- Je sais, Grimmjow, mais ça ne change rien. Tu veilleras sur la princesse en l'absence d'Ulquiorra. Et gare à toi s'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Un nouveau grognement mécontent accueillit les paroles de l'ancien shinigami.

- Je te déconseille de prendre cette mission à la légère, susurra Aizen sur un ton effrayant. Considère qu'à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au retour d'Ulquiorra, ta vie dépend de celle de cette fille. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et tu t'en mordras les doigts. Suis-je clair?

- Ouais! Grogna Grimmjow, furieux.

- Oui, Aizen-sama! Répondit Ulquiorra en s'inclinant à nouveau.  
Un sourire triomphal naquit sur le visage du traître. Ulquiorra essaya de ne pas montrer son impatience mais il avait hâte que l'ex-capitaine le laisse partir. L'arrancar n'avait pas oublié que sa protégée se promenait dans les couloirs de la forteresse et que, maintenant, plusieurs espadas étaient libre de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il voulait sortir au plus vite et la retrouver avant que quelqu'un comme Noïtora ne mette la main sur elle.

- Vous pouvez y aller! Accorda le traître après un moment de silence.  
Les deux arrancars se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Ulquiorra se tourna vers Grimmjow et le foudroya du regard:

- Si jamais tu ...

- Ca va, j'devine! Interrompit l'arrancar aux cheveux bleu en s'éloignant.  
Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Ulquiorra avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

L'indiscipline de son « camarade » l'agaçait. On aurait dit que Grimmjow savait exactement quoi faire pour l'irriter un maximum en prononçant un minimum de mots. D'un coté, Ulquiorra détestait Grimmjow pour son insubordination et sa foutue liberté d'esprit. Quoi que fassent ou disent Aizen, lui même ou n'importe quel autre ex-shinigami ou espada, Grimmjow semblait toujours rester bien au delà de leur sphère d'influence, comme si personne ne pouvait avoir de prise sur lui. D'un autre coté, Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour la liberté qu'il osait s'octroyer dans des circonstances si périlleuses. Grimmjow savait qu'Aizen ne l'appréciait pas mais il s'en moquait et continuait à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était à la fois courageux et stupide du point de vu d'Ulquiorra.

D'un hochement de tête furieux, il chassa le Sexta de son esprit et se tourna vers son principal sujet de préoccupation: Orihime. Poussant un bref soupir, Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le reiatsu de la jeune-fille afin de déterminer sa position. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il s'élança dans cette direction en se demandant s'il était le seul à avoir repéré la jeune fille ou si d'autres espadas s'étaient mis en chasse.

--

Et voilà le travail.  
Aizen se doute de quelque chose. Combien de temps Ulquiorra pourra-t-il le tromper?  
Grimmjow n'est pas du tout coopératif avec son supposé maître!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Ulquiorra annonce sa mission à Orihime et Turel se retrouve nez à nez avec Gin.

Je vous laisse pour cette fois.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, please!  
Bonne vaccances à ceux qui partent (moi, je reste, vous en avez de la chance )  
A samedi.  
Bises


	13. Chapter 13 Mission

Bonjour.  
Un nouveau chapitre pour vous aider à bien finir la semaine.  
Il est un peu court, je sais, j'en suis désolée, je me rattraperai avec le prochain.  
Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le précédent mais c'est parce que vous êtes en vacances (bande de chaceux ). J'insiste donc sur le fait que la taille de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le nombre de reviews, puisqu'il est écrit depuis un moment déjà. Pour dire la vérité, il ne faisait qu'un avec le chapitre précédent, mais quand j'ai rajouté la scène avec Aizen, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux, ce n'est peut-être pas très judicieux, mais ce qui est fait est fait.  
Voici donc pour ma confession du jour.  
Une petite pensées à ceux/celles d'entre vous qui passent leur journée avec des petits me... des petits hollows ... enfants ... Euh! --'  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 13: 

MISSION. 

Suivant l'énergie d'Orihime comme un fil conducteur, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers la Chapelle. Sa colère augmentait à chaque sonido, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que la jeune-fille n'aurait jamais put trouver la Chapelle toute seule et encore moins en ouvrir les portes scellées. Tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment c'était qu'elle lui avait encore désobéit et se mettait inutilement en danger en agissant de la sorte. Elle avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elle.

Il n'accorda pas un regard aux fresques lorsqu'il traversa le couloir en trombe et ne stoppa sa course que lorsqu'il passa les grandes portes ouvertes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la Chapelle et la vit, occupée à admirer les vitraux près de l'autel.

- Orihime, gronda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.  
Un cri de surprise accueillit son intrusion.

- Ulquiorra-kun?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de venir ici?

- C'est gentil de te joindre à nous Ulquiorra.  
L'arrancar se retourna:

- Turel?  
Sa colère tomba d'un coup lorsqu'il comprit. Evidemment, c'était Turel qui avait amené Orihime jusqu'ici! Il en fut un peu soulagé.

- Que faîtes-vous ici?  
Orihime lui sourit, son merveilleux sourire chaleureux et doux.

- Turellia-sama et moi sommes venus ici pour nous promener et discuter. On à parlé de beaucoup de choses vraiment incroyables!  
Orihime se mit à compter sur ses doigts:

- Il y avait des arbres avant au Hueco Mundo! Je sais aussi qu'Aizen ne vous a pas créer et aussi qu'il existe des espadas depuis trèèèès longtemps. Et aussi que Turellia-sama était la Primera espada, vous le saviez?  
Question stupide! Evidemment qu'il le savait, lui aussi était un espada.

- Et vous, quel est votre numéros, Ulquiorra-kun?  
Il ne répondit pas. Tourné vers Turel, il ne faisait pas attention aux bavardages d'Orihime.

- Tu es folle, accusa-t-il. Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici? Et si Aizen vous avait surpris?

- Aucun risque, répondit Turel avec calme. Je surveille son reiatsu. Si tu te concentre, tu remarqueras qu'il se trouve toujours dans la salle de réunion des espadas.  
Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.

- Et puis même s'il nous avait surpris, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire à part râler. Bien sûr, il aurait certainement été furieux de voir que je me mêle de ses affaires mais s'il n'est toujours pas décidé à m'affronter, il n'aurait rien fait d'autre que me saouler avec ses discours ridicules.

- Il aurait pu s'attaquer à Orihime, objecta Ulquiorra.

- Non, il ne lui fera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas put mettre la main sur ses fameux pouvoirs. Tant que son fichu Hogyoku n'est pas complètement épuisé et qu'il aura besoin d'elle pour le restaurer, il ne prendra pas le risque de la perdre. Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps devant nous.  
Ulquiorra fronça si fort les sourcils qu'ils formèrent une ligne sombre ininterrompue au dessus de ses yeux d'émeraude. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de protester d'avantage.

- Je sais que tu tiens à elle et que tu veux la protéger. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais la mettre en danger?

- Euh ... Bien sur que non.  
Elle lui sourit, il baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Orihime les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- De rien dont tu ais à te préoccuper, petite-fille, répondit Turel.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds mais devant l'air impérieux de Turel, elle ravala ses questions et se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui semblait d'avantage à sa portée.

- La réunion s'est bien passée, Ulquiorra-kun? Qu'est-ce qui vous à prit tant de temps?

- J'ai reçu une nouvelle mission, annonça-t-il à regret. Je dois me rendre sur Terre dés aujourd'hui. Je serai certainement absent plusieurs jours.

- Une mission? ... Qu ... Quelle mission?

- Ca ne te regardes pas, femme, répondit-il un ton plus brusque qu'il le voulait.

- Euh ... Excusez-moi!  
Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme si elle craignait qu'il se mette en colère. Il vit dans son regard qu'il l'avait blessé.

Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir de frustration. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sache que sa nouvelle mission consistait à espionner le shinigami roux et ses amis afin de déterminer quels étaient leurs progrès et à quel niveau de préparation ils étaient. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise de lui mentir mais s'il le lui disait, il savait qu'elle le harcèlerait de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. S'il devait se passer quelque chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il s'était battu contre ceux qu'elle considérait encore comme ses amis. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir du lever la main sur eux. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir à rivaliser avec un souvenir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop brusque mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pour lui, cette mission était un sujet sensible. Orihime devait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à le questionner sur ses missions, c'était tabou. Il se planta devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux, une expression si sérieuse sur le visage que l'attention de la jeune-fille se tourna toute entière vers lui. Il lui annonça alors l'autre mauvaise nouvelle de la journée:

- C'est Grimmjow qui a été désigné pour veiller sur toi pendant mon absence.

- Grimmjow-san? Fit-elle, interloquée.  
Elle n'avait rencontré Grimmjow que trois fois depuis son arrivée: lorsqu'elle avait dû régénérer son bras amputé puis une autre fois alors qu'Ulquiorra l'emmenait aux bains. Leurs chemins se croisèrent une troisième fois lorsqu'il intervint pour empêcher ces deux idiotes d'arrancars de la battre comme un chien. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, même s'il avait répondu à ses remerciements qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour payer sa dette envers elle. Il l'intimidait un peu mais elle savait que derrière son masque de démon brutal et furieux se cachait autre chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Après tout, les arrancars avaient un coeur!

- Aizen lui a ordonné de s'occuper de toi et de veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, mais Grimmjow est une forte tête, il n'obéit aux ordres que quand il le veut bien, autrement dit, pas souvent. C'est pourquoi je te demande de faire très attention: ne dis ou ne fait rien qui pourrait le mettre en colère.

- D'accord, je ferai attention.  
Ulquiorra se tourna vers Turel:

- J'aimerai que tu veille sur Orihime pendant mon absence.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.  
Une partie du poids qui pesait sur la poitrine de l'arrancar sembla se dissiper. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Orihime.

- Viens, femme, je te ramène à ta chambre.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte. Orihime s'inclina devant Turel.

- Merci pour la promenade, Turellia-sama.

- Je t'en pris. Nous reviendrons bientôt. Bonne journée, Orihime.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Turellia-sama.  
Sur ces mots, la jeune-fille pressa le pas et sortit de la Chapelle à la suite d'Ulquiorra.

Turel fit quelques pas vers l'autel et resta silencieuse pendant un instant avant de faire volte face et de fixer l'une des colonnes en fronçant les sourcils:

- Tu as l'intention de rester planqué là toute la journée, Gin?

- Raahh! Et moi qui pensais pouvoir passer inaperçu.  
Le shinigami aux cheveux argentés quitta sa cachette et s'avança vers elle.

- Depuis quand tu sais que j'étais là?

- Depuis que tu es entré.

- Ah booon!? J'ai encore des progrès à faire si j'veux pouvoir te surprendre un jour.  
Elle lui lança un coup d'oeil suspicieux:

- Que me veux-tu?

- A toi, oh rien! Mais, il m'a demandé de suivre Ulqui-chan.  
Ca ne surprit pas vraiment Turel mais ça l'inquiéta quand même.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est un peu ... « inquiet » depuis qu'Ulqui-chan est v'nu le trouver pour demander qu'on lui retire la surveillance d'la princesse. Il se pose des questions.  
Turel maudit intérieurement Ulquiorra d'avoir été aussi stupide.

- C'était quand?

- Hier matin.

- Je vois.

- Et dis moi, il s'passe quoi entre Ulquiorra et la fille?  
Turel lui lança un regard acéré:

- Rien!

- Et tu t'imagine que j'vais croire ça, hein?

- Oui!  
Il se contenta de cette réponse pour le moment.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux à la gamine?

- Juste la protéger.

- Ouais, elle va en avoir besoin, m'est avis.  
Turel lui lança un regard perçant.

- T'en fais pas. S'il décide quelque chose, j'te préviendrai, promit Gin.  
Et il s'en alla en lui faisant un signe de la main. Turel se tourna vers le vitrail représentant son ancienne maîtresse.

- Je t'en prie, Shaarys, donne moi un patience infinie, supplia-t-elle.  
Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et quitta la Chapelle, prenant soin d'en sceller à nouveau les portes.

Les prochains jours risquaient d'être intéressants mais épuisants.

--

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
J'espère que ça vous à plu.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Ulquiorra ne reviendra pas indemne de sa mission. T-T

Sur ce, je vous quitte.  
A bientôt.  
Laissez moi vos avis.  
Bise.


	14. Chapter 14 Sang et inquiétude

Bonjour à tous.  
C'est l'heure du chapitre du jour.  
Mais d'abord quelques mots. Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai laissé passer des fautes dans le chapitre précédent (et probablement aussi dans tous les autres) je me relis toujours en faisant attention, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il y en a toujours qui réussissent à m'échapper. T-T  
Ensuite, je voulais vous dire qu'un certain rouquin ne ferait pas encore son apparition dans ce chapitre. Désolée de vous décevoir. Ichigo et les siens ne rejoindront l'histoire que dans la dexième partie de cette fic. Un petit peu de patience, donc.  
Enfin, la raison pour laquelle Turel laisse Gin écouter leur conversation c'est que ... Eh bien, vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard. --'  
Désolée de vous laisser dans le flou, mais c'est pour le bien de cette fic. :-)  
Une dernière chose, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi.  
Et maintenant, le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14: 

SANG ET INQUIÉTUDE. 

Incapable de fixer son attention sur quoique ce soit, Orihime faisait les cent pas au milieu de son petit salon. Inquiète, elle attendait le retour d'Ulquiorra. C'était la première fois qu'il partait en mission et la laissait seule. Elle se demandait quel genre de mission Aizen pouvait lui avoir confié et espérait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses amis. Elle espérait qu'Ulquiorra revienne rapidement, sain et sauf. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle et probablement en danger. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était très puissant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment!

Ca faisait six jours qu'il était parti et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle essayait de questionner Grimmjow quand il venait pour lui apporter ses repas, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas très coopératif. A chaque fois qu'elle lui posait la question, elle recevait la même réponse:

- J'en sais foutre rien, Femme! Tu m'agaces avec tes stupides questions.  
La fois où elle lui avait demandé s'il était possible d'aller demander des nouvelles à Aizen, Grimmjow avait bondit comme si elle l'avait piqué avec une aiguille:

- Tu te fous de moi, Femme?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cet abruti va faire quand il va te voir arriver avec la bouche en coeur? T'inviter à prendre le thé et te dévoiler ses foutus plans?  
Orihime en était restée sans voix. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais elle était tout de même déçue! Voyant sa réaction, il se radouci un peu:

- Restes tranquille dans ton coin et laisses Ulquiorra se démerder avec sa putain de mission. Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais d'avoir le moins de contacts possible avec ce putain de mégalo de shinigami. Et maintenant, manges.  
Décidément, c'était une idée fixe chez ces arrancars!

Turel, elle même, n'avait pas de nouvelles à lui apprendre quand elle venait la visiter. Elle venait toutes les après-midis pour lui tenir compagnie et lui remonter le moral. Orihime n'essayait même pas de lui cacher son anxiété. Elle avait comprit que Turel était capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert posé devant elle. Si Ulquiorra avait assez confiance en elle pour lui demander de veiller sur elle pendant son absence, Orihime pouvait très bien lui faire confiance, elle aussi. D'ailleurs, Turel faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider la jeune-fille à se sentir mieux. A chaque visite, elle lui apportait des friandises venues du monde des humains que l'un de ses fracciones allait chercher là-bas pour elles. Elles passaient leurs après-midis dans le petit salon à grignoter et à discuter de tout et de rien. Le premier jour, Orihime trouva étrange de voir cette femme arrancar assise face à elle, les jambes croisées, riant à ses histoires de collégienne tout en buvant une canette de soda. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille eut l'impression d'être coincée dans un vieil épisode de la Quatrième Dimension.

Un après-midi, le troisième ou le quatrième, les deux jeune-femmes furent surprises par Grimmjow qui revenait pour on ne sait quelle raison jeter un oeil sur Orihime. Au lieu de céder à la panique, comme Orihime durant une minute, Turel accueillit l'intrus d'un sourire et l'invita à rester un peu avec elles. A la grande surprise d'Orihime, l'irascible s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Turel. Cette après-midi là, le sujet de conversation avait plutôt tourné autour d'Aizen et de ses sbires, les deux arrancars partageant visiblement le même dégoût pour le traître.

Ces petites visites amusaient un peu Orihime mais elles ne parvenaient pas à la distraire complètement de son inquiétude. Turel se voulait rassurante mais même sa voix apaisante ne pouvait pas tirer la jeune-fille de son état d'anxiété. Orihime lui était reconnaissante d'essayer de s'occuper d'elle, mais elle aurait largement préféré avoir des nouvelles d'Ulquiorra.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Orihime se tourna vers la porte. Turel n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Ca faisait un moment que le serviteur était venu débarrasser la table, Turel arrivait toujours un peu après. Elle se détourna de la porte avec un soupir et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. L'habituel croissant de lune était visible à travers les barreaux. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit divaguer en rêveries absurdes, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était seule. Absorbée par sa rêverie, elle n'entendit pas les pas hésitants approcher dans le couloir. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Orihime se tourna dans cette direction.

- Turellia-sama, vous ...  
La fin de sa phrase se mua en un cri d'horreur. Appuyé contre le montant de la porte pour rester debout, Ulquiorra serrait son épaule gauche de la main droite. Son uniforme était trempé de sang. Le front humide et les yeux fiévreux, il semblait à bout de force.

- Ulquiorra-kun?!  
Tremblante, Orihime s'avança vers lui. Il quitta l'appui de la porte et fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'effondrer. Orihime le reçut dans ses bras et tomba avec lui, à genoux sur le sol froid.

- Ulquiorra-kun?  
Elle le serra un instant contre elle. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune-fille et elle sentit son front brûlant de fièvre dans son cou. Il tremblait comme sous l'effet d'un froid intense mais tout son corps était brûlant et couvert de sueur. Orihime l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Le corps de l'arrancar se contracta de douleur et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Orihime lui caressa doucement le front et les cheveux.

- Ca va aller, Ulquiorra-kun, je suis là! Fit-elle d'une voix rassurante.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La souffrance qu'elle put y lire brisa le coeur de la jeune-fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, il avait l'air si vulnérable à ce moment qu'elle voulu le serrer contre elle pour le protéger. Ulquiorra leva une main tremblante et la posa sur la joue d'Orihime. Elle posa la main sur celle de l'arrancar blessé et la pressa contre sa peau.

- Ori ... hime ... chan, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.  
A ce moment, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il perdit connaissance. Sa main glissa, laissant la trace de ses doigts ensanglantés sur le visage de la jeune-fille.

- Ulquiorra-kun?  
Son reiatsu était vraiment faible, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Orihime ouvrit la veste de l'arrancar pour examiner ses blessures. Il gémit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle arracha le tissus collé aux plaies par du sang coagulé. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit l'état de l'arrancar. Plusieurs plaies sanglantes couvraient sa poitrine, zébrant sa peau blanche, ruinant la perfection et la finesse de sa musculature. Il sursauta et grogna lorsque la jeune-fille passa les mains sur ses blessures. Ses doigts suivirent un instant les lignes noires du « 4 » tatoué sur son coeur avant de s'arrêter sur sa blessure la plus grave. Une large plaie s'ouvrait sous sa clavicule gauche, la blessure traversait son corps pour ressortir sous son omoplate. Une marre de sang se formait rapidement sous lui. Il avait également une blessure au front et son masque était partiellement brisé à cet endroit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ulquiorra-kun, je vais m'occuper de vous.  
Elle lui caressa le front de ses doigts ensanglantés avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons.

- Shun'o, Ayame!  
Les deux fées surgirent de la barrette que Orihime portait sur la tempe gauche et se plantèrent devant leur maîtresse.

- Que se passe-t-il, Orihime? Tu veux qu'on soigne cet arrancar?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
Un air dubitatif apparu sur le visage habituellement souriant de Shun'o.

- Mais, c'est un ennemi! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire après. Tu es sûr de vouloir le soigner?

- Certaine!

- Bon, dans ce cas!  
Les deux fées se placèrent de part et d'autre du blessé et déployèrent leur bouclier. La bulle de lumière entoura complètement Ulquiorra et celui-ci s'agita un instant en gémissant misérablement. Orihime resta près de lui tandis que ses pouvoirs ramenaient Ulquiorra à son état d'avant ses blessures lentement ... Très lentement.

La porte était restée ouverte mais Orihime ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle ne songeait pas plus à fuir qu'aux dangers qui pouvaient profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son gardien pour s'attaquer à eux deux. Elle était concentrée sur une seule chose, soigner Ulquiorra. Les égratignures et les coups sur la peau de l'arrancar commençaient à disparaître lorsque la jeune-fille entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Orihime leva la tête à temps pour voir Turel faire irruption dans le salon, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Orihime? Que se passe-t-il?  
Elle vit à ce moment l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Orihime la regarda un instant en silence puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son patient.

- Turellia-sama ... Ulquiorra-kun a été blessé!  
Turel s'approcha à la fois curieuse et incrédule.

- Comment?

- Je ne sais pas ... Il vient de revenir ... comme ça!

- Il n'a rien dit?  
La jeune-fille hocha la tête:

- Non, rien du tout.  
Turel s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les jambes sans quitter la bulle lumineuse des yeux. Pendant un long moment, elles restèrent silencieuses, l'une occupée à se concentrer, et l'autre, à observer et analyser les capacités de la première. Pendant ce temps, les blessures d'Ulquiorra se refermaient petit à petit.

- Bon sang! S'exclama Orihime après un moment. Ce reiatsu dans la blessure à l'épaule est vraiment très puissant. J'ai du mal à le faire disparaître.

- C'est celui d'un capitaine, annonça Turel avec calme.  
Orihime leva vivement la tête:

- Un capitaine?  
Turel répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais, le seul capitaine sur Terre quand je suis parti, c'était ... Hitsugaya-kun.

- L'un de tes amis?

- Oui, je crois ... Hitsugaya-kun est un peu ... distant. Ce n'est pas facile de s'en faire un ami. Rangiku-chan et lui se sont installés chez moi, à leur arrivée sur Terre. Mais je n'ai pu les côtoyer que quelques jours avant de partir m'entraîner au Soul Society. Je leur ai laissé mon appartement en partant. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis. Quand Ulquiorra-kun est venu me chercher, il ne m'a autorisé à dire adieu qu'à un seul de mes amis. J'ai choisi Kurosaki-kun.  
_« Venu me chercher? ... Voilà une drôle de façon de dire qu'il l'a enlevé! »_ nota Turel.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe sur Terre, nota tristement la jeune-fille.  
Turel en savait plus long à ce sujet, mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire savoir. Absorbée par sa tâche, Orihime ne songea même pas à essayer de lui demander des nouvelles.

Ils se passa quelques minutes de silence. Orihime parvint à purger la plaie du reiatsu qui l'infectait et celle-ci commençait à disparaître. Turel ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer que l'effort avait épuisé la jeune-fille bien qu'elle essayait de n'en rien montrer. La plaie que Ulquiorra avait à l'épaule se refermait lentement lorsqu'un réiatsu surpuissant apparut dans le couloir en camouflant presque un autre sous son rayonnement.

- Aizen! S'écria Orihime en se tournant vers la porte.  
Turel ne broncha pas alors que la peur s'emparait de la jeune-fille agenouillée devant elle.

- Calmes-toi, tu ne fais rien de mal. Ne fais pas cette tête ou il saura que tu as peur et en profitera. Tout se passera bien, je suis là.  
Curieusement, la présence de la femme arrancar rassurait Orihime.

Deux séries de pas se rapprochaient, l'une calme et confiante, et l'autre plutôt rageuse. Bientôt, Aizen fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de Grimmjow. L'éternel sourire sur le visage du traître se figea lorsqu'il vit la scène. L'espace d'une seconde, il sembla stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait: Ulquiorra blessé, gisant dans une marre de sang. Orihime à genoux près de lui, occupée à le soigner. Et surtout, horreur, Turel qui regardait, tranquillement assise dans le canapé, comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle du monde! Il se ressaisit bien vite et afficha à nouveau une expression d'amusement sadique. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Grimmjow qui en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

- Oooohhh, Turel! Commença le traître. Comme c'est gentil de descendre de ta tour pour nous rendre visite. Que nous vaut cet honneur?  
Turel nota le sarcasme de sa voix mais ne daigna pas y faire attention.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose.  
Le regard de l'ancien capitaine glissa alors vers Orihime et Ulquiorra. La jeune-fille leva la tête vers lui et fit tout son possible pour prendre un air contrit sans autant montrer sa peur.

- Je suis désolée, Aizen-sama, je vous ai désobéi, fit-elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle pensait. Je savais que vous ne vouliez pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sans votre autorisation.

- Ce n'est rien, Orihime-chan, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
Il lança un regard vers Ulquiorra. Une ombre de colère passa dans ses yeux le temps d'un battement de coeur puis disparut tout aussi vite. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour que Turel le remarque.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose?

- Non, rien, Aizen-sama. Il est entré et s'est effondré aussitôt.  
Turel comprit qu'il était contrarié que son serviteur fétiche se soit rué chez Orihime aussitôt après être revenu de sa mission.

- Pourrais-je savoir quelle mission vous lui aviez confié, Aizen-sama? Demanda Orihime.  
Grimmjow lâcha un grognement de stupeur. Même Turel fut surprise pas la bravoure de la jeune-fille. Aizen se contenta de sourire.

- Rien dont tu ais à t 'inquiéter, petite princesse, répondit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant.  
_« Il a l'air presque sincère_, songea Turel. _Quel comédien!_ »

- Amènes le moi dés qu'il se réveille! Ordonna-t-il à Grimmjow en tournant les talons.  
Son ton glacial et mauvais était tout à fait différent de celui qu'il avait en parlant à Orihime une seconde plus tôt. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui les trois arrancars et la jeune humaine. Lorsque son reiatsu eut disparut dans le couloir, Orihime laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Turellia-sama.

- Je t'en pris! Fit-elle en se levant.  
Baissant les yeux vers le blessé, elle remarqua que sa blessure à l'épaule, bien que pas encore totalement guérie, était en voie de cicatrisation.

- Je pense que tu peux arrêter là. Tu es épuisée et Ulquiorra n'est plus en danger.  
Orihime hocha la tête. Ses fées brisèrent la bulle dorée et regagnèrent la barrette à cheveux. La jeune-fille resta cependant à genoux près d'Ulquiorra.

- On ne va quand même pas le laisser là.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Grimmjow qui comprit tout de suite qu'il allait être mis à contribution.

- S'il vous plaît, Grimmjow-san, pouvez-vous le porter dans la chambre?  
Grimmjow eut un reniflement de dédain mais l'air implorant dans les yeux de la jeune-fille le dissuada de refuser. Levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement, il s'accroupit et saisit le blessé qu'il jeta sur son épaule, sans égard pour son état. Malmené, Ulquiorra gémit faiblement.

- Doucement! S'écria Orihime, alarmée.

- Si t'es pas contente, tu peux le porter toi-même, râla l'irascible.  
Orihime préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre devant Grimmjow et l'arrancar, irrité, laissa tomber son fardeau sur le lit sans plus de ménagement.

- Toujours aussi doux, remarqua Turel en entrant à son tour.  
Elle le frôla à la manière d'un chat et se pencha sur le lit. Elle aida Orihime à débarrasser le blessé de sa veste déchirée et raidie par le sang séché avant de lui ôter ses bottes. Elle l'installèrent ensuite dans le lit.

- Il a encore de la fièvre! Remarqua Orihime, la main posée sur le front du blessé. Mais j'ai réussit à restaurer son masque. Je ne pensais pas que j'y parviendrais aussi facilement.  
Elle remonta les couvertures sur la poitrine d'Ulquiorra qui soupira bruyamment.

- Je vais chercher de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre, annonça Turel en sortant.

- Merci, Turellia-sama.  
Grimmjow s'éclipsa à la suite de Turel. Orihime s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Ulquiorra qui s'agitait dans son sommeil en grognant. Sans y penser, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front brûlant et humide.

- Reposez-vous bien, Ulquiorra-kun. Je suis là, je veille sur vous.

--

Oh la la ! Pauvre Ulquiorra! Je le fais souffrir.  
Heureusement que la petite Orihime était là.  
Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra sur Terre? C'est ce vous apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.

Laissez moi vos avis.  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	15. Chapter 15 Force ou faiblesse?

Bonjour à tout(e)s.  
Voici l'heure du nouveau chapitre et la réponse à cette terrible question: qu'est-il arrivé à Ulquiorra sur Terre.  
Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient l'air pret(te)s à sauter à la gorge de Tôshirô (le pauvre).  
En tous cas, voici la réponse.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15:

FORCE OU FAIBLESSE.

Gin avançait seul au milieu de la salle du trône. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit bien qu'il eut abandonné ses sandales de shinigami pour porter les bottes de l'uniforme des arrancars. Arrivé au pied du monument soutenant le siège de pierre d'Aizen, il leva les yeux et observa le maître des lieux de sous ses paupières à demie closes.

- Tu m'as appelé ?  
Le traître baissa les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air passablement agacé, pour ne pas dire furieux. Gin aurait parié Shinsô qu'il savait déjà ce qui contrariait le mégalomane.

- Oui, Gin, répondit Aizen. Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?

- Notre Ulqui-chan est tombé sur plus fort que lui ?! ... Ouais, chuis au courant !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, grogna le traître. Turel est sorti de sa retraite.  
_« Evidemment! Ca ne pouvait rien être d'autre. »_ songea l'ancien shinigami.

- Aaaahhhh boooonnn !! s'écria-t-il en prenant un air surpris des plus convainquant.  
Même Aizen s'y laissa prendre.

- Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, cette après-midi, avec la fille et Ulquiorra. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? D'abord Ulquiorra demande a être relevé de sa mission et maintenant Turel s'intéresse à la gamine.

- Eh Biieeen ?! Fit-il en se frottant la nuque de la main. Sais pas! Turel a p'tête senti le reiatsu de la fille pendant qu'elle soignait Ulqui-chan. Ca a dû attiser sa curiosité. Tu crois pas?  
Aizen balaya cette question d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Turel tourne autour de notre arme secrète. Et je n'aime pas non plus l'idée que Ulquiorra se soit rué chez la gamine dés son retour.

- Il la surveille, il est bien placé pour savoir qu'elle pouvait le soigner! Objecta Gin.  
Aizen le foudroya du regard.

- Au diable les suppositions! Je veux des faits, des preuves. Je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de Turel sans preuve. Gin, je veux que tu les surveilles tous les trois.. Turel ne dois pas se mettre en travers de ma route. Il est hors de question qu'elle mette la main sur les pouvoirs de cette fille avant moi. Sois attentif. Si tu découvres que Turel manigance quelque chose, tues la immédiatement, si tu le peux, et tous ses alliés avec elle, qui qu'ils soient.  
Un sourire étrange apparu sur le visage du shinigami aux yeux clos.

- Pourquoi tu confis pas ça à l'un de tes chers espadas?  
Aizen lui décocha un regard meurtrier mais Gin n'y fit pas attention.

- Je ne leur fait aucune confiance en ce qui concerne Turel. Certain d'entre-eux la respecte encore et bien plus qu'ils ne me respectent moi.  
Il eut un reniflement de dédain.

- j'vois! Fit simplement Gin.  
_« Comme quoi, il lui arrive d'êt'e lucide par moment! »_ pensa-t-il.  
Il ne put cacher un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

- Comme tu veux! Acheva-t-il avant de tourner les talons.  
Il quitta la salle du trône en silence, pensant pour lui même que Turel était déjà suffisamment puissante par elle même pour n'avoir pas besoin des pouvoirs d'Inoue Orihime, à l'inverse d'un certain autre.

--

Ulquiorra s'éveilla lentement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la semie-obscurité. Désorienté, il observa un instant autour de lui sans comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était allongé dans un lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Les ombres qui l'entouraient lui étaient vaguement familières mais son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à déterminer en quoi. Il voulu bouger mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule gauche avant d'irradier dans toute sa poitrine. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant, le souffle court. A ce moment, il entendit un soupir sur sa droite et sentit une brève pression sur sa main. Quand il tourna la tête, le linge humide posé sur son front glissa sur l'oreiller. Il vit Orihime, allongée sur les couvertures, prés de lui. Elle dormait toute habillée, couchée sur le flanc. Une main sous la tête, elle avait le visage tourné vers lui. Son autre main serrait doucement celle de l'arrancar, dans un geste rassurant.

Ulquiorra l'observa un instant en se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer et pourquoi il dormait près d'elle, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne ... Ah oui! ... Sa mission ... Le combat ... Ses blessures ... Grognant à ce souvenir, il porta sa main libre à sa poitrine. Une douleur aiguë raisonna dans son épaule, gênant ses mouvements. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses blessures sur son torse, uniquement sa plaie à l'épaule, soigneusement pansée.

Elle l'avait soigné! ...

Son coeur s'emballa à cette pensée. Il comptait donc suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'elle se fatigue à soigner ses blessures ?! A vrai dire, il n'en espérait pas tant lorsqu'il était venu la voir après le combat. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là, c'était pouvoir la voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ... Revoir ses yeux, son sourire avant la fin. Il n'avait même pas songé qu'elle puisse le soigner.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses paupières se refermaient lentement. Il était épuisé, son épaule le faisait souffrir et il avait mal au crâne. Une fièvre persistante l'affaiblissait toujours. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissait lentement dans le sommeil.

- Merci, Hime-chan, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible mais sincère.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit aussitôt.

--

Une douce chaleur l'entourait et une lumière dorée semblable au soleil brillait autour de lui ... Une minute! ... Le soleil? ... Intrigué, Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux et observa ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit, au centre d'une bulle lumineuse qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Orihime était assise sur le lit, à sa droite, les mains tendues vers la bulle comme si elle essayait de se réchauffer. Il la regarda un instant avant qu'elle ne remarque son réveil. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, un peu inquiet semblait-il.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Ulquiorra-kun. Vous nous avez fait peur.  
La bulle lumineuse s'évapora et Ulquiorra regarda les fées de la jeune-fille regagner la barrette. Il tenta de se redresser mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Non, non! Restez couché. Je viens tout juste de finir de vous soigner, mais vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer et de reprendre des forces. Vous êtes encore faible.  
Faible? ... Oui, il devait l'être pour qu'elle puisse ainsi l'empêcher de bouger d'une main simplement posée sur sa poitrine. Avec un soupir, il consentit à obéir et cala la tête sur l'oreiller. Orihime se leva et fit le tour du lit avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- Turellia-sama? ... Ulquiorra-kun s'est réveillé.  
Restée dans l'autre pièce pendant que Orihime soignait Ulquiorra, Turel prenait le thé avec Grimmjow. Elle ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans la chambre, suivie de son compagnon, au plus grand déplaisir d'Ulquiorra qui s'attacha cependant à n'en rien montrer. Orihime aida le blessé à s'adosser à ses oreillers pendant que Turel s'asseyait sur le fauteuil sur lequel la jeune-fille posait habituellement ses vêtements. Elle échangea un long regard silencieux avec l'arrancar convalescent.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, murmura-t-il.

- C'est Orihime qu'il faut remercier, fit-elle remarquer.  
La jeune-fille revint s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté d'Ulquiorra. Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci, Orihime.

- Euh ... De rien!  
Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et se frotta l'arrière de la tête du plat de la main.

- Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé? Grogna Grimmjow. Tu t'es fait mettre dans un sale état!  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Ulquiorra se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait son récit.

- J'ai été pris par surprise, avoua-t-il. J'étais chargé de surveiller le rouquin et ses amis pour évaluer leur progression.

- Vous ... Vous vous êtes battus ... contre Kurosaki-kun? Demanda Orihime, horrifiée.  
Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Quoi? C'est ce foutu shinigami qui t'a mit dans cet état? Fit Grimmjow, sceptique.

- Non! J'avais le dessus sur lui. Sans problème... Ses progrès ne sont pas aussi spectaculaires que ce que prévoyait Aizen.  
Tout le monde nota le manque de respect de l'arrancar envers son soi-disant maître mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

- Alors? Qui t'est tombé dessus? Demanda Grimmjow, lassé par le silence.

- Ils s'y sont mit à quatre en fait, répondit calmement Ulquiorra. Le rouquin, les deux capitaines et cet imbécile de Urahara.  
Orihime étouffa un cri de stupeur en plaquant les mains sur sa bouche. Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Ils se sont vraiment battus à quatre contre vous seul, Ulquiorra-kun?  
Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Quelle horreur! C'est ... C'est déloyal!

- C'est des shinigamis, à quoi tu t'attendais de leur part? Demanda Grimmjow, narquois.  
Turel ne laissa pas à Orihime le temps de répliquer.

- Tu dis deux capitaines?

- Oui, un gamin avec des cheveux blancs ...

- Hitsugaya-kun! S'écria Orihime, horrifiée, en pressant les main contre sa poitrine.  
Ulquiorra lui lança un coup d'oeil avant de continuer.

- Et un grand crétin borgne avec des clochettes dans les cheveux.

- Le capitaine Zaraki, identifia Orihime à mi-voix.

- Heureusement qu'il était là, celui-là, fit Ulquiorra en levant la tête vers le plafond.  
Il contempla le dais du baldaquin, un instant en silence.

- Il était si acharné à vouloir se battre qu'il a gêné les autres. Ca m'a permis de m'échapper.

- Il va se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles! Ricana Grimmjow.  
Ca ne sembla pas consoler Ulquiorra.

- J'ai dû fuir le combat ... Quelle honte! Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Ca t'as permis de survivre, fit remarquer Turel d'une voix calme.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua Ulquiorra, toujours à voix base. J'aurai du me battre jusqu'au bout et mourir pour Aizen-sama, comme j'ai toujours dis que je le ferai. Alors, pourquoi ai-je choisi de fuir?

- Tu avais une raison de vivre, répondit Turel.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Une raison de vivre plus forte que tous les devoirs que tu t'es imposé jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et tous deux se tournèrent vers Orihime. Celle-ci cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'ils disaient. Sa raison de vivre?

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il en baisant la tête. Mais maintenant, il faut que je trouve un mensonge potable à raconter à Aizen.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Dis lui que Soul Society a renforcé la protection de Karakura et qu'elle s'attend à un assaut de très grande envergure d'ici peu de temps. Dis lui que plusieurs capitaines ont été envoyé sur Terre et que leur niveau à beaucoup augmenté. Ca lui donnera de quoi réfléchir un moment.  
Ulquiorra hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Ouais, c'est vrai! Fit soudain Grimmjow en se donnant une claque sur le front. L'autre mégalo de service m'a ordonné de t'amener à lui dés ton réveil.

- Non! Fit Turel. Pas maintenant. Ulquiorra à encore besoin de repos, surtout avant de faire face à Aizen.

- OK! répondit Grimmjow. Je reviendrai demain à la même heure.  
Ulquiorra le regarda sortir de la chambre en pensant qu'il était plus prompt à suivre les ordres de Turel que ceux d'Aizen.

- Turellia-sama a raison, fit alors Orihime. Reposez-vous bien, Ulquiorra-kun. Je suis à coté si vous avez besoin de moi.  
Elle sorti à son tour. Turel se levait pour la suivre, lorsque Ulquiorra la retint.

- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire, Turel.  
Elle revint vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux comme pour camoufler son trouble.

- Avant que les trois autres imbéciles ne viennent s'en mêler, j'aurais pu tuer ce déchet de shinigami, commença-t-il. J'avais l'avantage. J'allais lui donner le coup de grâce quand j'ai eu une sorte de flash. Je ... J'ai vu ... enfin, j'ai imaginé Orihime pleurant de désespoir en me maudissant de toutes ses forces ... Ca m'a fait l'effet d'un coup en pleine poitrine ... J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais plus ni bouger, ni réfléchir ... Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. J'allais rentrer quand les trois autres m'ont sauter dessus. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai rien pu faire à part fuir et revenir ici.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de la fixer avec sévérité.

- Tu crois toujours que les sentiments sont une force?

- Oui, plus que jamais.  
Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas recommencer à ignorer ton coeur à cause de cet accident?  
Il ne répondit pas. Turel s'assit sur le lit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'essaya pas de détourner la tête et soutint son regard sans broncher.

- Tes sentiments sont une force, ils t'ont aussi sauvé, hier. Si tu n'avais pas aimé Orihime, si tu n'avais pas eu de raisons de revenir en vie, tu serais mort là-bas. Tu serais resté sur Terre pour te battre jusqu'au bout pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine et qui, en plus, se moque bien de savoir si tu vis ou non. Tu serais mort pour rien ... Et ça, c'est vraiment la pire des choses qui puisse arriver.  
Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre:

- Toutes les armes sont à double tranchant, Ulquiorra, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça. C'est parfois pareil pour les sentiments. Contre ce rouquin, ils se sont retournés contre toi parce que tu te battais contre un ami cher au coeur d'Orihime et que tu craignais de la perdre en agissant de la sorte. Ce n'est pas une situation banale, je dois l'avouer. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Mais tu verras que ce n'est, heureusement, pas souvent comme ça. Tu verras que ton coeur peut-être une force incroyable, que tu n'imagines même pas. Et puis, n'oublie pas une chose: Orihime t'a sauvé! Ce n'est pas un bel espoir, ça?  
Il détourna la tête, dubitatif.

- Ne penses plus à ça pour le moment, conseilla Turel. Reposes-toi. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour faire face à Aizen, demain.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ulquiorra la rappela une seconde fois:

- Et toi, Turel, tu me donnes des conseils mais tu ne dis rien de toi. Aimes-tu quelqu'un?  
Ce n'était pas dans le caractère d'Ulquiorra de faire preuve de ce genre de curiosité. Ainsi, elle décida de lui répondre.

- Oui!  
Il n'en demanda pas plus et se rallongea dans le lit pendant qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

--

Ulquiorra face à quatre adversaires! Ca aurait pu être une bataille épique.  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Turel décide d'emmener Orihime à l'extérieur. Qu'en pensera Aizen?

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de me laisser votre avis.  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	16. Chapter 16 Sortie?

**Génial!**  
J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews (de peu main bon!).  
Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir.  
Ca m'encourrage à essayer de faire encore mieux pour vous faire plaisir.  
Je suis vraiment très contente.  
Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous mes reviewers (ça existe ce mot ?) :-)  
Je voulais aussi dire merci à **Gladys72** pour son petit coup de pub (Petit problème, cependant, ton lien ne mène nul part, tu peux me le réécrire au cas ou il y aurait une erreur).

J'ai ausi remarqué que beaucoup d'entre-vous s'interrogent au sujet de Gin (normal, c'est Gin ;-) ). La réponse à toutes leurs questions viendra dans quelques chapitres.  
En attendant d'en savoir plus, voici le chapitre du jour.  
Il n'est pas très long mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 16:

SORTIE?

Ulquiorra venait de partir avec Grimmjow pour le briefing d'Aizen. Inquiète, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre son maître, Orihime regardait la lune, debout au milieu du salon. Elle espérait qu'Aizen ne le punisse pas pour avoir échoué dans sa mission et être revenu blessé. Elle détestait de plus en plus cet homme pour ce qu'il faisait subir à ses amis, pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir à elle et pour la menace qu'il faisait peser sur Ulquiorra. Elle se demandait s'il existait quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour l'empêcher de nuire définitivement ou s'il était illusoire d'espérer pouvoir stopper cette maudite guerre.

Elle soupira et se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas de long en large dans la pièce. Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer? Ca faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à Las Noches, des semaines, voir des mois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore avant qu'Aizen ait finalement besoin de ses pouvoirs. Elle se demandait avec une angoisse grandissante ce qu'il ferait d'elle une fois qu'elle lui serait devenu inutile. La tuerait-il? ... C'était plus que probable! ... Turellia allait-elle le laisser faire? ... Et Ulquiorra? ... Qu'allait-il leur arriver?

Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour éloigner ses pensées démoralisantes de son esprit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle devait en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle devait parler à Ulquiorra. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Peut importe les conséquences. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était important! Il fallait qu'elle le fasse même si elle n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'une mission de plus. ... Elle devait le faire, quitte à être blessée par la suite.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, l'arrachant à sa réflexion. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers la porte. Il était trop tôt pour que Ulquiorra revienne de son entre-vue avec Aizen, ainsi Orihime ne fut pas surprise de voir Turel pousser la porte. Elle était seule, comme toujours, mais cette fois, elle n'apportait pas de confiseries, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude durant l'absence d'Ulquiorra.

- Bonjour, princesse, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Bien dormi?

- Bonjour, Turellia-sama. Oui, comme un bébé. Et vous?  
Turel tendit une main vers Orihime comme pour l'inviter à la suivre.

- Viens, on va se promener.

- Mais, et Ulquiorra-kun? Il va nous chercher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu.  
Rassurée, Orihime la suivit hors de sa prison. Toutes deux parcoururent les couloirs monotones de Las Noches. Orihime reconnu le chemin menant à la salle du trône. Cependant, au lieu de tourner à droite ou de continuer tout droit, Turel prit le couloir de gauche. Orihime la suivit, un peu surprise.

- Mais, nous n'allons pas à la Chapelle, Turellia-sama?

- Non, aujourd'hui, nous sortons.  
Orihime la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Sortir? ... Vous voulez dire, dans le désert?

- Oooh, non! Pas dans le désert, non. Nous allons faire un petit tour dans la Foret Pétrifiée. C'est un drôle d'endroit, tu verras. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.  
La jeune-fille la suivi en sautillant de joie.

- Oh, merci Turellia-sama! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie prendre l'air.  
Turel esquissa un sourire amusé qui se mua en une moue satisfaite lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil une silhouette blanche se glisser hors des ombres pour se précipiter vers la salle du trône.

--

La voix monotone d'Ulquiorra chuchotait sous la haute voûte sans aucun écart de ton. Debout derrière lui, Grimmjow bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le rapport de son homologue aux yeux verts aurait pu être intéressant s'il n'avait pas cette voix morne qui rendait ennuyeux même le récit de son combat face à quatre adversaires. Il se frottait les yeux d'un revers de main pour éliminer ses larmes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit Gin entrer. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour les deux espadas, l'ancien capitaine s'avança vers Aizen. Ulquiorra interrompit son discours en le voyant s'approcher, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, Gin.

- S'cuses moi, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'les nouvelles que ch't'apporte pourraient t'intéresser.  
Aizen le foudroya du regard, ce qui n'incita pourtant pas le bavard à se taire.

- J'me promenais dans les couloirs à la r'cherche de quelque chose à faire quand chuis, par un total hasard, tombé sur cette chère Turel.  
Les yeux d'Aizen s'agrandirent un instant, prouvant à Gin qu'il avait attisé sa curiosité.

- Elle était avec la fille.  
Ulquiorra eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il se força à rester impassible et a garder son masque d'indifférence froide. Cependant, il vit Aizen serrer si fort les poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège que ses phalanges devinrent blanche.

- Turel a dit qu'elles allaient à la Foret Pétrifiée, ajouta Gin en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la réaction du traître. C'est gentil à toi d'laisser Orihime-chan sortir d'ici, mais c'est pas un peu dangereux?  
Sans se préoccuper du ton badin de son sbire, Aizen se leva et abandonna son trône.

- Viens avec moi, Ulquiorra! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.  
L'arrancar se hâta derrière son maître qui sortait déjà de la salle. Grimmjow resta un instant immobile, un peu surprit par la tournure des évènements.

- Ca veut dire que j'peux rentrer chez moi?  
Gin se contenta de hausser le épaules.

--

Quand Ulquiorra avait ramené Orihime à Las Noches, ils étaient sortis du Garganta dans la salle où trônait Aizen. La jeune-fille, n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait le Grand Hall ni les portes géantes de la forteresse. Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur l'immense salle, à la suite de Turel, elle ne put retenir une expression de stupéfaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond que l'on devinait à peine dans les ténèbres, haut au dessus de sa tête. Plusieurs couloirs partaient dans des directions différentes et, face à elle, s'ouvrait une porte immense, si grande que seuls des géants auraient pu la manipuler. Orihime pouvait voir le désert de dunes blanches s'étaler à l'infinie devant elle, sous le ciel nocturne.

- L'extérieur! S'écria-t-elle.  
Elle sautilla sur place en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille devant un cadeau. Avant que Turel ait eu le temps de bouger, Orihime se rua vers le désert. Cependant, juste au moment où elle allait passer sous l'arcade de la massive porte, une ombre surgit devant elle. Orihime essaya de l'éviter, en pure perte. Elle heurta de plein fouet celui qui lui barrait la route. Elle rebondit contre lui et tomba à la renverse.

- Aïïïe!!  
Levant le tête, elle découvrit le regard glacial d'Aizen braqué sur elle.

- Aizen-sama! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous voir. Je suis désolée.

- C'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous. Tu veux venir te promener avec nous? Demanda Turel en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, Turel?  
Elle lui lança un gracieux sourire mais il resta de marbre.

- J'emmène Orihime faire une petite promenade. C'est barbant de rester tout le temps cloîtré, crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?  
Elle fronça les sourcils tout en prenant soin de garder un expression calme et détendue.

- Oooohhh! Ne sois pas rabat-joie. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, cette petite. Regarde la, elle est toute pâle!  
A ce moment, le regard d'Orihime croisa celui d'Ulquiorra. Un masque d'imapssivité et d'indifférence froide figeait son visage. Cependant, quand elle lui sourit, elle vit une étincelle briller dans ses beaux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui fasse? Continuait Turel. Je ne vais pas la manger! ... Je te promet que je te la ramènerai seine et sauve.  
Il croisa les bras sans rien dire.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'a venir avec nous.  
Entendant ça, Orihime laissa échapper un hoquet sonore auquel seul Ulquiorra prêta attention.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de futilités, grogna le traître.

- Dans ce cas, Ulquiorra n'a qu'à venir, il surveillera Orihime pour toi, c'est son rôle, non?  
A ce moment, Orihime et Ulquiorra comprirent tous deux ce que Turel avait en tête. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps d'avoir l'air surpris, Aizen se tourna aussitôt vers lui pour le jauger du regard. L'arrancar resta parfaitement stoïque, aussi froid et distant que d'habitude. Il se força à prendre une expression ennuyée des plus criante. Il se doutait que s'il avait l'air tenté par la proposition de Turel, Aizen, non seulement se douterait de quelque chose, mais en plus, s'empresserait de refuser. Il avait vraiment envie de sortir avec elles, d'être en compagnie d'Orihime ailleurs qu'entre les murs de Las Noches et sous la surveillance d'Aizen.

Cette idée fit battre son coeur.

- Ulquiorra?  
Il se tourna vers son maître, l'air toujours aussi froid, presque terrifiant.

- Aizen-sama?

- Ca te dit d'aller te promener avec ces demoiselles?  
Sentant venir le piège, l'arrancar répondit d'une voix aussi glaciale que le regard qu'il lança vers Turel et Orihime.

- Je ferai ce que vous déciderez, Aizen-sama.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Aizen les observa tous les trois tour à tour. L'expression de Turel était neutre, comme si la présence d'Ulquiorra ou de son maître lui était indifférente. Ulquiorra arborait la même allure qu'à l'accoutumée: les mains dans les fentes de son hakama, le corps raide, le dos droit. Lui non plus ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la question. Aizen se tourna vers Orihime, qu'il espérait plus révélatrice. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune-fille avait comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, elle semblait mécontente. Aizen n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais peu lui importait. Dans son orgueil, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir être trompé par une humaine de seize ans, lui le grand maître des illusions.

Difficile d'y voir clair dans leur jeu, même pour lui. Il ne pouvait se fier à ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Turel et Ulquiorra étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour camoufler leurs sentiments et intentions. Quand à Orihime, et bien, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ces trois là préparent quelque chose loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Las Noches. Mais quoi? Il fallait qu'il le découvre coûte que coûte.

Un plan diabolique germa dans son esprit à ce moment là.

- Tu vas les accompagner, Ulquiorra, déclara-t-il alors. Tu vas garder un oeil sur elles. Je veux vous voir tous les deux, Orihime-chan et toi, dés votre retour.

- Comme vous voudrez, Aizen-sama, répondit l'arrancar de sa voix polaire.  
Orihime eut un mal incroyable à retenir un cri de joie. Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à garder les sourcils froncés et se détourna d'Ulquiorra d'un mouvement sec pour avancer vers Turel. Elle semblait trouver particulièrement désagréable la présence de l'arrancar. Lui même ne semblait pas pressé de rejoindre l'humaine et l'ancienne espada. Turel décocha un charmant sourire à Aizen.

- Nous y allons dans ce cas.  
Elle passa près du traître et descendit les marches menant vers le désert. Orihime la suivit aussitôt, sans un regard pour Aizen ni pour son chaperon. Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir sonore avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Pendant un instant, Aizen resta planté devant la porte géante, les regardant s'éloigner dans la direction de la Foret Pétrifiée. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se détourna du désert et fit quelques pas dans l'entrée.

- Tu as vu ça, Gin?

- Ouais! Turel à le plus charmant sourire qu'j'ai jamais vu!

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, grogna le traître. Ces trois là ... Il se passe quelque chose entre ces trois là.

- Ca a plutôt l'air de t'réjouir! Remarqua Gin.  
Aizen laissa échapper un rire mauvais.

- C'est une bonne occasion de voir ce qu'ils préparent.  
Si Ulquiorra et Turel complotaient réellement quelque chose, il était probable qu'ils veuillent en discuter loin des témoins indiscrets de Las Noches.

- Comment tu comptes faire? On peux pas les suivre.  
Ils devaient aussi s'attendre à être suivit et ne laisseraient personne les approcher.

- Nous non, mais un espion le pourra, fit remarquer Aizen avec un sourire dément.  
L'éternel sourire de Gin s'évanouit.

- T'as pas l'intention d'utiliser ça? C'est incontrôlable! S'il attaque, Turel saura que tu te doutes de quelque chose.  
Aizen reprit sa marche pour se diriger vers le laboratoire de Szayel.

- Elle le sait déjà! Assena-t-il avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

--

OOOhhh! Tout le monde espère pouvoir tromper tout le monde.  
Quel peut donc être le plan de Turel? Et quel est cet espion dont parle Aizen?  
Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Avec une surprise qui vous plaira, j'espère.

C'est tout pour cette fois.  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	17. Chapter 17 Déclarations

Bonjour à tous.  
Aujourd'hui je vous met le chapitre un petit peu plus tôt que d'habitude parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le faire cette après-midi.  
Juste un petit mot pour dire à **Gladys** que je strouve son blog super. Merci pour la pub ;-)  
Trève de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce chapite.  
Voici enfin le moment que tout le monde attend et me réclame avec impatience.  
J'espère que le "grand moment" n'est pas trop guimauve.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17:

DÉCLARATIONS.

Le trio marcha un moment en silence, attendant de s'éloigner de Las Noches pour se relaxer un peu. Turel menait toujours la marche et Ulquiorra la suivait marchant côte à côte, presque main dans la main avec Orihime. Il avait été surpris par le comportement de la jeune-fille face à Aizen. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné cette maîtrise chez elle. Il croyait qu'elle allait se décomposer sous la pression et faire rater le plan de Turel. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection, même s'il devait avouer que la voir l'ignorer si froidement lui avait fait mal. Souffrait-elle autant quand il se montrait aussi froid et distant envers elle?

Turel avait retiré ses chaussures à talons hauts pour marcher plus confortablement dans le sable. La chaleur émanant du sol mou ne semblait pas la déranger et ses chaussures se balançaient tranquillement au bout de sa main, comme si elle se promenait sur une plage, au soleil. Orihime peinait un peu derrière elle et Ulquiorra dû à plusieurs reprises tendre le bras vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsqu'elle trébuchait.

- C'est encore loin, Turellia-sama?  
Turel désigna un amas de rochers, à une distance raisonnable.

- Juste derrière ces collines.  
_« Des collines, ça? Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas rendu sur Terre? »_ songea Orihime.

- Si tu as du mal à marcher, retires tes chaussures, conseilla Turel.  
Orihime approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur le sable pour ôter ses bottes et ses chaussettes qu'elle garda à la main. Ils reprirent leur route, Orihime trottinait allégrement derrière Turel tandis que Ulquiorra regrettait presque qu'elle ne trébuche plus à tout bout de champ.

Après une petite demie-heure de marche, ils descendirent parmi les rochers et arrivèrent enfin à la Foret Pétrifiée. Orihime lâcha une exclamation d'admiration. De hauts arbres dépourvus de feuilles se dressaient sous ses yeux, figés dans leur éternelle agonie par une gangue de cristal luisant sous la lune. Des branches squelettiques découpaient leurs ombres anguleuses sur le sol, lui aussi couvert d'une épaisse couche de verre. Toute la foret semblait avoir été figé sous une épaisse couche de glace.

- C'est du verre? Demanda Orihime en s'approchant d'un buisson.  
Elle tendit une main vers une branche saillante et s'entailla le bout de l'index sur une arrête tranchante comme une lame de scalpel.

- De l'obsidienne, en fait, répondit Turel. Du verre naturel si tu préfères.

- Naturel?

- Oui ... en gros, lorsque l'on chauffe du sable à une certaine température, il fond et donne du verre. Il y a très longtemps, une incroyable explosion a eu lieu ici, due à une trop grande concentration en énergie. La chaleur dégagée a cristallisé le sable soulevé par l'explosion. Le résultat est sous nos yeux!

- Incroyable!

- Le cratère provoqué par l'explosion est un peu plus loin par là, précisa Ulquiorra. Aujourd'hui, c'est un lac.

- Ooohh! On peut y aller, Turellia-sama?  
Turel hocha la tête.

- Oui, allez-y tous les deux. Moi, je reste ici.  
Orihime la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Je vous laisse en tête à tête, profitez-en!  
La jeune-fille se sentit rougir et n'osa pas regarder Ulquiorra qui n'était pas moins gêné qu'elle.

- Au fait, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre prestation devant Aizen. Je suis fière de vous.  
Sur ces mots, elle disparut d'un sonido si rapide qu'elle sembla se téléporter.

- Euh! ... fit Orihime, un peu déconcertée.  
Ulquiorra cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre.

- Allons au lac, soupira-t-il.  
Il partit dans cette direction et Orihime s'élança derrière lui. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi Turellia-sama nous a-t-elle abandonné, Ulquiorra-kun?

- Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, répondit-il, légèrement gêné.  
_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Turel me fasse un coup pareil! »_

- Elle a dit « en tête à tête » ?! insista Orihime.

- Euh! ...  
Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Orihime tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Peut-être qu'elle pense que nous sommes amoureux!  
Elle se tourna vers lui, scrutant ses réactions. Il avait l'air vraiment très gêné.

- Euh! ...  
A ce moment, ils arrivèrent en vue du lac, ce qui évita à Ulquiorra d'avoir à répondre.

- Oh! C'est magnifique!  
Sur ces mots, Orihime lâcha ses bottes et se précipita vers la berge. Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras et de l'attirer contre lui avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bord.

- Ne t'approches pas, c'est un lac d'acide.

- Comment?  
Ulquiorra brisa un fragment de la branche la plus proche avant de le laisser tomber dans « l'eau ». Les yeux écarquillés, Orihime le vit se dissoudre rapidement.

- Ca alors!  
Quel sale pays!

- Merci, Ulquiorra-kun, sans vous j'aurais eu de gros ennuis. Il va falloir que je pense à réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir.  
Elle se frotta la nuque de la main en lâchant un petit rire gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, fit l'arrancar.  
Orihime leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Je suis contente que vous vous portiez aussi bien, Ulquiorra-kun. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand vous êtes revenu blessé. J'étais si inquiète pour vous, quand vous étiez sur Terre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à vous ...  
Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, c'était sa chance, elle n'en aurait pas d'autre ... Aller, ma vieille, dis lui ... C'est le moment ... Bouges-toi ... Aller ...

- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.  
Coupée dans son élan, Orihime leva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait vraiment dit ça?

- Pou ... Pourquoi?  
Il ferma les yeux pour mieux camoufler son trouble et ne plus voir le regard stupéfait d'Orihime.

- Je ... je pense à toi tout le temps, à chaque minute qui passe. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Le jour, je pense à toi et la nuit, je rêve de toi ... Quand tu n'es pas près de moi, tu me manque et je n'ai qu'une envie: te rejoindre ... Je ... Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.  
Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, Orihime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Les yeux de la jeune-fille s'ouvrirent démesurément et son coeur se mit à cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sembla raisonner comme un tambour dans le silence de la foret immobile. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'affala contre le corps de l'arrancar.

- Orihime?  
Il la retint et la soutint un instant, quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et tiède tomber sur sa main gauche. Une larme ... Elle pleurait?

- Orihime?  
Elle leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes mais illuminé d'un merveilleux sourire.

- Si tu savais ... Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.  
Elle renifla et enfouit son visage dans l'habit blanc d'Ulquiorra en sanglotant silencieusement. Ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui d'un bras et de caresser ses cheveux soyeux de sa main libre. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa soudaine façon de le tutoyer était un point encourageant.

- Ulquiorra ... Je ... Moi aussi, je t'aime, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, le coeur de l'arrancar sembla s'arrêter avant de recommencer à battre si fort que ça lui fit mal. Il serra Orihime plus fort contre son torse.

- Hime-chan!  
Elle glissa les bras autour de la taille d'Ulquiorra. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, vers ses lèvres frémissantes qui n'attendaient plus que lui. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à sa rencontre, cessant de respirer. Le monde sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Il n'avait plus la moindre prise sur eux. Ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre et le monde ne comptait plus. Une seule chose comptait à ce moment: eux!

Leurs lèvres se survolèrent, se frôlèrent un instant, puis enfin se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et chastement avant de se séparer. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, y découvrant un sentiment et une envie partagés. Ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre sans aucune hésitation et, cette fois, leur baiser se fit plus prononcé et plus passionné. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, jouèrent, explorèrent, se repoussèrent et se mêlèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'ils ne rompent le baiser pour reprendre haleine.

- Je t'aime, Hime.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.  
Il lui embrassa le front et elle se pelotonna contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il la serra plus fort contre son corps. Un soupir de contentement le traversa tandis qu'il enfouissait à nouveau son visage dans les cheveux d'Orihime. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi vivant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. C'était une sensation incroyable. Jamais plus il ne douterait de son coeur.

--

Turel sauta sur le plus haut des rochers dominant la Foret Pétrifiée et le lac. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Grimmjow. Elle avait senti sa présence bien qu'il camouflait son reiatsu jusqu'à le rendre indétectable. Il tourna la tête et l'accueillit d'un grognement.

- Ca c'est bien passé avec Aizen?

- Beaucoup trop bien pour être tranquille.

- Ouais, j'm'en doute. Ichimaru t'espionne.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel Turel chercha Ulquiorra et Orihime en contre-bas. Elle les vit près du lac, occupés à marcher cote à cote.

- Les voilà! Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du rocher.  
Grimmjow vint la rejoindre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre son torse. Il posa nonchalamment le bras gauche sur son genou et s'appuya sur le droit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Le Père Noël?

- Je n'ai pas amené Ulquiorra et Orihime ici pour rien.  
Ca fit rire Grimmjow.

- Et tu crois qu'emporté par le romantisme des lieux, il va lui sauter dessus?

- Pas tout à fait, mais tu n'es pas loin.  
Il rit à nouveau.

- On parle d'Ulquiorra, là! Celui qui ne rougit même pas quand Hallibel coure dans les couloirs. Celui qui n'a jamais essayé de regarder sous la jupe de Cirucci. Celui qui ne prend son pied qu'en obéissant aux ordres de son Aizen adoré. Le type le plus dénué de sentiment de tout Hueco Mundo, le type qui a un poteau télégraphique coincé dans le cul.

- Grimm! On parle aussi d'Orihime, la seule fille dont il rêve la nuit.  
Un grognement dubitatif fut la seule réponse de Grimmjow. Turel remit ses chaussures tout en observant les amoureux. En bas, elle vit Ulquiorra retenir Orihime qui allait se jeter dans le lac.

- Un lac d'acide, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour un premier rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas? Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

- L'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient loin d'Aizen et de ses sbires.  
Il se passa un instant, Ulquiorra et Orihime discutaient au bord du lac.

- Aller, encouragea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Tu perds ton temps. Ce type est désespérant de platitude et de froideur.  
Mais, à ce moment là, Ulquiorra prit Orihime dans ses bras.

- C'est ça! Fit Turel en se redressant.  
Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il se passa encore un instant puis les amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Oui, oui, oui! Jubila Turel.  
Elle sautilla sur place et attrapa la main de Grimmjow pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Tu fais vraiment ça pour t'amuser, Déplora-t-il.  
Il soupira en regardant les amoureux s'enlacer puis sentit soudain Turel se contracter.

- Et merde! S'écria-t-elle.  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle bondit dans le vide et se précipita vers le lac d'un sonido étourdissant.

--

Orihime se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas bouger et rester ainsi pour le restant de sa vie. Cependant, elle savait qu'il allait leur falloir rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent? Ils allaient devoir se cacher d'Aizen et des autres espadas. Elle leva la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. Il était si mignon quand il souriait. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Ulquiorra prit la main d'Orihime dans la sienne et ils lièrent étroitement leurs doigts. Ils firent quelques pas le long de la berge lorsqu'un étrange réiatsu leur parvint. Inquiète, Orihime se rapprocha d' Ulquiorra qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Il y eut un grondement et le sol se mit à vibrer. Un fracas assourdissant retentit quand plusieurs arbres furent arrachés et projetés au sol où ils se brisèrent. Avec un rugissement féroce un serpent géant se dressa au dessus de la cime des arbres. Il fit férocement claquer les mandibules qui ornaient chaque coté de son masque avant de lancer un sifflement sonore.

- Un hollow! S'écria Orihime.

- Un adjuchas!  
Instinctivement, Ulquiorra la poussa derrière lui pour la protéger. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter la main à son zanpakutô avant que le hollow les attaque. Ulquiorra attrapa Orihime par la taille et esquiva le monstre d'un sonido. Le hollow s'abattit sur la berge avec fracas reversant et brisant des arbres sous son poids. Ses mandibules géantes fracassèrent la couche de verre envoyant des éclats dans tous les sens. Avec une rapidité foudroyante, il se tourna vers Ulquiorra, qui protégeait toujours Orihime de son corps, et attaqua à nouveau.

- Bouclier des Trois ...  
Orihime n'eut pas le temps d'achever son invocation. Une ombre blanche surgit comme un démon de l'enfer et s'interposa entre le hollow et eux. Avant même d'avoir posé un pied au sol, Turel dégaina l'un de ses sabres et frappa dans la foulée. Un coup de tranchant qui ouvrit le masque du hollow en deux et découpa le serpent sur toute sa longueur. La bête fut vaporisée par la violence du coup et lorsque Turel retomba sur le sol, elle s'évaporait déjà en particules d 'énergie. Turel remit son arme dans son fourreau avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Turel, je ... commença Ulquiorra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'écria Orihime.  
Du doigt, elle désigna quelque chose qui rampait sur le sol. Les deux arrancars se tournèrent dans cette direction pour voir une sorte de ver couvert d'épines se dandiner sur le sable vitrifié.

- Un ver espion, fit Turel alarmée. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper.  
Elle tenta de l'écraser mais la bestiole parvint à se faufiler entre ses pieds. Il essaya de s'éclipser en passant entre les branches raides d'un buisson. Ulquiorra le chassa d'un coup de pied. Cherchant désespérément une issue, la créature rampa jusqu'à Orihime. Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait, la jeune fille leva néanmoins la jambe pour écraser le ver.

- Non! S'écria Ulquiorra. Pas à pieds nus, il est venimeux.  
La bestiole lui passa entre les jambes et essaya de s'éclipser avant de tomber à nouveau sur Turel. L'arrancar tapa plusieurs fois du pied pour l'écraser sans y parvenir.

- Argh!! Saletée de bestiole! Mais tu vas rester tranquille, oui!  
Frappant trop fort, son talon brisa la couche de verre et resta coincé.

- Oh! ... Oh non!  
Tandis qu'elle essayait de se libérer, le ver prit la clé des champs. Il rampa à toute vitesse en direction de Las Noches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin. Sans crier gare, une botte s'abattit sur lui et l'écrasa violemment, éclaboussant de sang et de fluides visqueux le bas d'un hakama blanc. Dans un silence interloqué, trois paires d'yeux remontèrent le long du hakama souillé pour tomber sur le sourire blasé et les yeux bleus de Grimmjow.

- Raaahhh! Vous en faîtes un de ces boucan, râla-t-il. On ne peut plus être tranquille tout seul dans son coin?  
Évitant les regards braqués sur lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux dégâts sur ses vêtements et poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous faîtes quoi dans l'coin? Un p'tit tour loin de votre cachot?

- Grimm!  
Il se tourna vers Turel, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

- Tu danses drôlement bien les claquettes.

- Ton humour est à chier, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.  
Ca le fit rire.

- Que fais-tu ici? Interrompit Ulquiorra, suspicieux.

- La même chose que toi, j'imagine. J'essaie de m'éloigner d'Aizen d'sa bande d'abrutis.  
Son sourire moqueur s'accentua:

- J'interromps quelque chose, peut-être?  
Son regard se posa sur la main de son homologue qui serrait étroitement celle d'Orihime. La première réaction d'Ulquiorra fût de lâcher la main de la jeune-fille mais il se ravisa: Grimmjow avait déjà vu ce qu'il voulait lui cacher.

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, réprimanda Turel. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
Elle avait l'air préoccupé, ce qui incita tout le monde à retrouver son sérieux.

- Ce hollow n'était pas là par hasard et ce ver espion retournait auprès de son maître.  
Les deux autres arrancars acquiescèrent en silence.

- Excusez-moi mais c'était quoi ce truc? Demanda Orihime.

- Une sorte de créature artificielle, répondit Ulquiorra.

- C'est Szayel qui les a créé dans son laboratoire. Ca fonctionne un peu comme l'oeil d'Ulquiorra. Ca enregistre tout ce que ça voit et rapporte tout à son maître. On peut le placer dans le corps d'un hollow qu'il contrôle alors entièrement à la manière d'un pilote. Il peut alors voir par les yeux de son hôte, entendre par ses oreilles ... comme si c'était les siens.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas contrôler un hollow comme on contrôle une marionnette, fit Ulquiorra.

- Surtout si c'est un adjuchas, rajouta Grimmjow.  
Turel approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Maintenant nous sommes certain qu'Azen se doute de quelque chose. Il va falloir être extrêmement prudent.  
Elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra et Orihime

- Ne lui donnez aucune raison de douter de vous, ne lui offrez aucun moyen de vous atteindre. Je vous protège, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Comprit?  
Les deux jeunes-gens hochèrent la tête.

- Et lui? Demanda Ulquiorra en désignant Grimmjow d'un signe de tête.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Grimmjow est dans la confidence maintenant, et il va tenir sa langue, n'est pas?

- Mouais!  
Il se planta devant Ulquiorra et le toisa un instant du regard avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui souffler à l'oreille:

- T'inquiètes pas, Cuarto. Je hais Aizen bien plus que je t'déteste toi. Je m'abaisserai jamais à lui filer un coup d'main. Encore moins quand Turel s'en mêle.  
Son sourire se mua en une grimace hargneuse et moqueuse à la fois. Ulquiorra lui lança un regard froid avant de tendre la main vers lui:

- Avec Turel pour caution, je veux bien te croire.  
Grimmjow observa la main durant un instant, visiblement troublé par ce geste, avant de l'accepter. Les deux arrancar se serrèrent brièvement la main mais au moment où Grimmjow voulu le lâcher, Ulquiorra le retint. Sa prise se raffermit jusqu'à devenir douloureuse.

- Avises-toi de faire quoi que ce soit contre Orihime ou contre moi, et je te le ferai regretter amèrement, Sexta, murmura-t-il d'une voix froide et terrifiante.  
Grimmjow sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il essaya de soutenir le regard d'Ulquiorra mais celui ci brûlait d'un feu ardent, insoutenable. Il devait vraiment l'aimer cette gamine. Après un échange muet de regards meurtriers, Ulquiorra lâcha enfin Grimmjow qui recula en se massant doucement les phalanges. Turel hocha la tête d'un air agacé puis leur tourna le dos.

- Rentrons maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

--

Raaahhh! Encore un moment si romantique brisé par la faute d'Aizen!  
Enfin, nos tourtereaux se sont dit ces trois mots magiques « je t'aime! »  
C'était si beau, snif!  
Eeeh, il y a deux clins d'oeil de ce chapitre, pouvez vous me dire lesquels? -.  
Je vous donnerai la réponse la prochaine fois.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les manigances d'Aizen se referment sur Orihime.  
Un nouveau personnage fera son apparition: Noïtora. Arrrghh!!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews (et vos réponses, si vous en avez ).  
A bientôt.  
Bises.


	18. Chapter 18 Agression

Bonjour à tou(te)s. C'est l'heure du premier chapitre de la semaine  
Mais avant ça, voici les réposes au sujet des deux clins d'oeil du chapitre précédent.  
1- Ce devait être le plus évident puisque plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont trouvé.  
Il s'agit d'une scène du Voyage de Chihiro, celle où elle pourchasse un mauvais sort (à moins que ce ne soit un parasite) qui a l'apparence d'un ver noir.  
Efffectivement, dans le film, il n'y a pas d'épines sur le ver, mais dans mon histoire l'action se passe au Hueco Mundo, l'endroit où même les plus petits vers peuvent être démoniaques! ;-)  
C'est vrai qu'il y à aussi un ver espion dans le Chateau Ambulant, mais ce n'est pas à celui là que je pensais quand j'ai écri le chapitre.  
Et oui, il y avait un serpent géant dans FF7 mais je ne m'en souvenais même plus! T-T  
L'autre clin d'oeil maintenant, celui là personne l'a trouvé, bien que vous vous doutiez que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le paysage.  
2- La foret de Macalania, de FF X, qui a inspiré la Foret Pétirfiée et son lac (bon d'accord, le Lac Macalania n'est pas un lac d'acide).  
Félicitation à tous ceux qui ont trouvé.

Merci à **Xx-Rukia-xX** de m'avoir aidé à propos de la différence de taille entre Ulquiorra et Orihime. Je savais que Ulquiorra était plus grand qu'elle mais suite à la review de **Yokar **j'ai vérifié. Bon, c'est vrai, il est moins grand que je le pensais d'abord. J'aurai bien aimé savoir où tu as eu les renseignements sur la taille d'ulquiorra, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé nul part.

Assez parlé, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18:

AGRESSION.

Échec.

Il avait horreur de ce mot!

Ca le mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'y avait aucune place pour l'échec dans ses plans. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec dans son monde.

Il détestait avoir à l'admettre mais Gin avait raison. Ces espions ne valaient pas un clou et maintenant Turel se doutait de quelque chose.

Il avait horreur de l'échec.

Heureusement, il avait plus d'une corde à son arc et un plan machiavélique venait de se former dans son esprit tordu. Pour savoir ce qui se passait entre ces trois là, autant prendre les renseignements à la source. D'ailleurs la première partie de son plan entrait dans la salle. Ulquiorra s'avança et s'inclina un instant devant lui avant de relever la tête.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Aizen-sama?

- Oui, j'ai une mission à te confier, Ulquiorra.  
L'arrancar n'accusa aucune réaction.

- Tu es en pleine forme, maintenant, tu peux t'occuper de ce petit travail, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, Aizen-sama.  
Le traître posa le menton sur le poing, visiblement satisfait.

- Je suis inquiet. J'ai reçu des informations prétendant que ce cher Urahara a mit au point une arme capable de détruire le Hogyoku et d'en annuler les effets sur les arrancars. Je veux que tu te rendes sur Terre et que tu vérifies si c'est vrai. Reviens me faire ton rapport dés que tu as la réponse.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Je préfère avoir la réponse au plus vite. Tu pars immédiatement.  
Un instant, Ulquiorra sentit la panique monter en lui. Il fit un effort incroyable pour réussir à le cacher au shinigami. Bon sang! Orihime allait se retrouver sans protection et il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Turel de son départ. Quelle plaie!

- Oui, Aizen-sama, se contraignit-il à répondre.  
Un sourire répugnant apparu sur le visage de traître. Ulquiorra fut prit d'une violente et soudaine envie de le lui arracher. Serrant les dents, il leva la main et ouvrit un Garganta. Sous le regard satisfait d'Aizen, il disparu dans la brèche qui se referma derrière lui.

- Parfait! Fit l'ancien shinigami. Et maintenant, la suite. Vas me chercher Noïtora, Kaname.  
Sans prononcer un mot, l'aveugle quitta la pièce. Trop occupé à se féliciter de son génie, Aizen ne remarqua pas la petite silhouette ailée qui se faufila hors de la salle derrière son lieutenant.

Aizen n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, Tôsen revint rapidement en compagnie de l'arrancar au sourire ultra-bright. Tôsen reprit sa place près du trône, laissant Noïtora seul face à son maître. Il semblait se demander ce qu'on lui voulait.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, Noïtora, annonça Aizen sans préambule.  
Le sourire de l'arrancar s'élargit encore, si c'était possible. Habituellement, c'était à Ulquiorra ou à Stark ou Hallibel que leur maître confiait les missions.

- Qu'est ce que j'dois faire?

- J'ai envoyé Ulquiorra sur terre pour quelques heures, pendant ce temps, je veux que tu aille rendre une petite visite à notre jeune invitée.  
L'oeil unique de l'arrancar étincela subitement.

- Je veux que tu l'interroges sur ce qui se trame entre Ulquiorra, Turel et elle.

- Et quel genre de méthodes j'peux employer?

- Toutes celles que tu veux, du moment qu'elle reste en vie.  
Un sourire pervers se dessina sur visage disgracieux du borgne, mais le traître fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- J'peux faire c'que j'veux, hein?  
Aizen approuva d'un signe de tête. Noïtora éclata de rire.

- Ca va être amusant, cette mission. J'vais bien rire.

- Une dernière chose, Noïtora. Ne dis à personne que c'est moi qui t'envois, sinon ...  
Il lui lança un regard menaçant et l'arrancar hocha silencieusement la tête. Satisfait, Aizen le renvoya d'un geste de la main. Noïtora quitta la salle d'un pas raide, se donnant des airs de conquérant. Un sourire sournois passa sur les lèvres du traître et il se félicita que Tôsen ne puisse pas le voire. Tout fonctionnait à merveille!

--

Orihime lisait le livre que Ulquiorra lui avait donné, assise dans son canapé. Le serviteur avait amené son dîner un peu plus tôt, mais il était encore venu seul. Elle avait presque tout mangé sans rechigner et Ulquiorra serait content d'apprendre que son appétit était revenu, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Elle était heureuse et elle mangeait toujours plus quand elle était heureuse. Toutes traces de sa déprime avaient disparu. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient tous deux avoués leur amour, quatre jours qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Ulquiorra restait prudent, il ne venait pas la voir plus souvent qu'avant et il faisait aussi attention à ne pas rester plus longtemps. Il prenait l'avertissement de Turel très au sérieux. Cependant quand il venait la voir, tous les deux pouvaient profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits raisonner dans le couloir. Ne reconnaissant pas le pas d'Ulquiorra, elle s'empressa de cacher son livre sous les coussins du canapé. Elle sautait sur ses pieds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une haute silhouette squelettique. Les yeux de la jeune-fille s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'elle reconnu le borgne aux grandes dents. Celui qui avait osé dire toutes ces horreurs sur elle devant Ulquiorra. Un frisson s'empara d'elle.

- Yo, pet-sama, fit le nouveau venu.  
Il se baisa pour pouvoir passer la porte et entra. Il referma derrière lui, laissant un arrancar aux cheveux blonds dans le couloir. Il se dressa alors devant elle, lui bloquant l'accès à la porte et tout espoir de fuite.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- La Quinta espada, Noïtora Jirga. Mais tu peux m'appeler Maître!  
Orihime détesta le ton de sa voix. Tout dans ce type lui était désagréable depuis son sourire ridicule jusqu'à la façon dont il la regardait.

- Pas question!

- Oh oh! T'es bien rebelle, Ulquiorra t'a pas mâté?  
Entendre prononcer le nom d'Ulquiorra lui donna de la force. Elle lança à l'arrancar le regard le plus haineux et méprisant qu'elle put.

- Pas grave, j'vais m'occuper d'toi, moi. Ca va t'plaire, j'te le garanti.  
Il leva la main vers elle et lui caressa la joue. D'un geste sec, Orihime écarta d'elle la main de l'envahisseur. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lui lança un regard de défi.

- T'es une vrai lionne. J'vais bien m'amuser à t'dompter.  
Encore une fois, il leva la main vers Orihime et lui frôla le menton avant d'attraper le col de son uniforme et de déchirer sa veste d'un geste.

- Mais ça ne va pas! S'écria la jeune-fille en cachant sa poitrine de ses bras.  
A ce moment, Noïtora se rua sur elle et l'attrapa par la gorge pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il la regarda un instant, une lueur victorieuse et malsaine dans l'oeil. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus pervers qui donnait froid dans le dos. Orihime se força à soutenir son regard dément.

- On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, fit-il en tirant sa langue tatouée en une grimace lubrique.  
Il se pencha vers elle. Un instant la jeune-fille sentit son souffle sur sa peau puis quelque chose de humide et chaud remonter le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Sa langue!

- Huuumm! Ton goût est vraiment délicieux. T'as le goût d'celle qu'on a jamais touché... J'adore ça!

- Arrêtez!  
Elle sentit à nouveau la langue de cet horrible type courir le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Il plaqua ses lèvres visqueuses sur celles de la jeune-fille, et sa langue répugnante chercha à s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Orihime serra les dents le plus fort qu'elle put pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Ca énerva le pervers.

- Tu vas ouvrir la bouche, oui!

- Allez au diable, répliqua-t-elle, haletant un peu.  
Furieux, il la souleva par la nuque, lui bloquant un instant la respiration, puis la projeta contre la table ronde toute proche. Dans un fracas incroyable, Orihime bouscula la table, renversant les chaises, projetant la vaisselle au sol. De la nourriture aspergea même le mur le plus proche. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se remettre sur ses pieds, il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre la table. Il se pencha sur elle pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle détourna la tête. Il changea d'angle d'approche mais elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens pour éviter ses lèvres. Avec un grognement furieux, il lui attrapa le menton pour lui maintenir la tête en place. Elle se débattait avec violence contre lui lorsque sa main libre rencontra quelque chose traînant sur la table ... quelque chose de fin et pointu ... Les baguettes de son repas. Elle s'en saisit aussitôt et frappa son agresseur le plus fort qu'elle put en visant son oeil restant. Il la lâcha poussant un cri de douleur et recula de quelques pas, les mains plaquées sur son oeil. Orihime bondit sur ses pieds.

- Sale garce, comment oses-tu m'toucher ...  
Sa phrase fut coupée net.

- Tsubaki! Appela Orihime.  
La fée en forme de boomerang surgit de l'épingle à cheveux comme une tornade.

- Bouclier du Ciel Unique, tranches!  
Aveuglé par le sang qui coulait dans son oeil, Noïtora ne put esquiver l'attaque. Tsubaki le frappa en pleine poitrine, provoquant une longue coupure sur son torse exposé. Profitant de l'occasion, Orihime se rua vers la porte mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la main sur la poignée, l'arrancar l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira violemment en arrière. Elle se retrouva au sol. Il se jeta sur elle.

- P'tite pute! Tu t'prends pour qui pour oser m'toucher comme ça?  
Orihime s'agita sous lui pour s'échapper ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'accroître la perversité de son agresseur. Il lui lança un regard terrifiant de son oeil ensanglanté dont la paupière était déchirée. Avec un grognement sadique, il arracha le hakama d'Orihime, la dénudant presque entièrement.

- Ulquiorra t'a pas apprit à reste à ta place, hein, p'tite pute? J'vais t'donner une leçon, moi!  
Il se pencha sur elle et commença à balader sa main libre sur le corps de la jeune-fille tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir mais il la tenait solidement de sa poigne d'acier. Les ongles de l'arrancar blessaient sa peau fragile, son corps pesant lourdement sur ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier même en sachant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre dans ce couloir vide et éloigné.

- Hahaha! Vas-y, cris, j'adore ça, railla l'arrancar. Ca d'vient vraiment amusant!  
Il déchira le soutiens-gorge d'Orihime avec ses dents et elle répliqua d'un coup de genou bien placé. Il cria sous le choc et répondit en lui donnant une gifle. La tête de la jeune-fille cogna contre le sol dur. Elle resta dans le brouillard pendant un instant. Quand elle regagna ses sens, l'arrancar s'amusait à peloter son sein gauche de sa main libre tandis que sa langue répugnante titillait son mamelon droit.

- Arrêtez!  
Elle se battit, essaya de le repousser mais il était trop lourd, trop fort. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui malgré tous ses efforts.  
_« Ulquiorra! Aides moi, je t'en pris! »_ cria-t-elle mentalement pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
Un bruit de tissus déchiré, il jeta loin de lui ce qui restait de la petite culotte de sa proie.

- Les choses sérieuses commencent! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ça, p'tite pute!  
Il s'allongea sur elle et lécha ses larmes avec délectation. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quand elle le sentit se redresser. Horrifiée, elle le vit essayer de retirer son hakama de sa main libre. La terreur s'empara d'Orihime et ses larmes redoublèrent.  
_« Ulquiorra au secours! ... Aidez-moi! ... Quelqu'un ... Turel! ... Grimmjow! ... Quelqu'un ... S'il vous plaît! »_ supplia-t-elle en silence.

Ses prières furent entendues.

Au moment où Noïtora commençait à dénouer son obi, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et cogna contre le mur avec un claquement assourdissant. Absorbé par sa tâche, Noïtora ne se retourna même pas avant de beugler:

- Dégages, Tesla, j'ai dit que j'voulais pas êt'e dérangé!

- Il ne se sentait pas très bien, je l'ai envoyé faire une sieste, fit une voix tranchante comme une lame.  
Noïtora se redressa et bondit sur ses pieds en glapissant, comme si Orihime l'avait brûlé. La jeune fille ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour voir qui était son sauveur

- Turellia ... sama ...  
Elle eut peine à la reconnaître. Malgré le sourire qui ornait son visage, son regard était dur, froid, meurtrier. Même sa voix si réconfortante avait changé. Elle était chargée de menaces et de férocité.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Noïtora. Puis-je jouer avec toi, moi aussi?

- Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur, p't'être?  
Sa voix était loin d'être aussi assurée qu'il voulait le paraître.

- Si tu n'as pas peur de moi, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que tu en as l'air.

- Répètes ça!  
Turel l'ignora. Elle s'approcha d'Orihime et ôta son haori. Elle le passa sur les épaules de la jeune-fille et l'aida à se relever avant de la serrer contre elle. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout.

- Tout va bien, je suis là. Je m'occupe de lui.  
Elle entoura le vêtement autour de le jeune-fille pour camoufler son corps nu.

- Attention! S'écria Orihime, horrifiée.  
Turel tourna la tête au moment où une lame géante s'abattait sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de bouger pour arrêter l'arme lancée vers elle. Le reiatsu émanant de son corps fut suffisant pour faire bouclier.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, lâcha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu même espérer pouvoir me toucher avec une arme si ridiculement faible?  
Elle leva la main et repoussa la faux d'un mouvement du poignet. Noïtora fut projeté au travers de la pièce comme si un train l'avait percuté. Turel se tourna vers lui.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant?  
Il ne répondit pas, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Turel fixait sur lui son regard perçant sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude ni de frayeur.

- Tu vas voir! Gronda-t-il.  
Il se précipita sur elle, balançant son massif zanpakutô dans tous les sens, fauchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, renversant la table, brisant les chaises, provoquant de larges entailles sur les murs. Il frappa Turel comme une brute. Un son étrange se fit entendre, comme si sa lame avait heurté une armure ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Turel renifla de dédain. L'oeil de Noïtora s'ouvrit bien grand et son sourire ridicule tomba en miette. Turel avait arrêté l'arme de sa main griffue, provoquant cet étrange son.

- Ksss! Tu me déçois énormément, Noïtora. Si j'avais eu une petite idée du résultat navrant que j'allais obtenir, je ne t'aurais jamais ôté ton masque.  
Elle serra les doigts sur la lame et celle-ci se fendit en craquant avant de se briser. Elle tomba sur le dallage avec un tintement sonore dans le silence interloqué du salon. L'oeil de l'agresseur s'ouvrait si grand que son globe oculaire semblait prêt à tomber au sol.

- Tu vois, même avec un coup de pouce de ce Hogyoku, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.  
Il recula d'un pas, brandissant son arme amputée de l'une de ses lames courbes. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et son front était couvert de sueur. Turel se planta devant lui et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Noïtora n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le danger. Turel lui sauta à la face avant qu'il ait pu ciller et lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage. Noïtora traversa la pièce sans toucher terre. Il passa par la porte restée ouverte et heurta violemment le mur du couloir avant de glisser sur le corps ensanglanté d'un Tesla inconscient. Il lâcha son arme sous le choc. Il se redressa péniblement, crachant du sang, le nez cassé, la mâchoire brisée, plusieurs dents manquantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Turel ne se jette sur lui, comme une tigresse, le même sourire mauvais aux lèvres, la même lueur assassine dans les yeux. Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa par la gorge, serrant cruellement ses doigts griffus. Elle le plaqua violemment contre le mur. L'arrière de la tête de Noïtora heurta la surface dure, y creusant un creux bien rond.

- Si jamais tu t'attaques à nouveau à elle, si jamais tu lèves le petit doigt contre elle ou si tu la regardes de travers, tu auras à faire à moi, menaça-t-elle de sa voix tranchante.  
Elle le secoua, sa tête heurta à nouveau le mur, agrandissant un peu le ceux.

- Je te jure que si tu t'avises encore de la toucher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'arrache ce qui dépasse et je te le fais bouffer, gronda-t-elle. Et je ne parle pas de tes doigts. Comprit?  
Le souffle coupé par l'étau infernal de la griffe de Turel, il ne répondit pas.

- COMPRIT?  
Elle le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, sa tête s'y cognant une nouvelle fois.

- Ou ... Ouais! Croassa-t-il.

- Oui, qui?  
Nouvelle secousse, nouveau choc contre le mur.

- Oui ... Turel!

- Turel, comment?  
Cette fois, le choc fut plus violent que les précédents, le mur dégoulina de sang.

- Ou ... Oui ... Turel ... sama ...  
Satisfaite, elle le lâcha. Il s'affala contre le mur, sur le corps de Tesla. Toussant et crachant comme il pouvait, il se massa la gorge de la main.

- Je te déconseille de l'oublier, fit Turel. Et maintenant, disparaît, et gare à toi si je te trouve à nouveau sur ma route.  
A moitié assommé, blessé, ensanglanté, humilié et vaincu, Noïtora se leva difficilement, en jurant, maintenant son équilibre en s'appuyant contre le mur. A l'endroit que sa tête avait heurté, un trou dégoulinant de sang témoignait de la violence dont Turel avait fait preuve. Il commença à s'éloigner en titubant pitoyablement, traînant son zanpakutô brisé derrière lui.

- Eh là! Appela Turel. Et ton larbin? Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui vais le porter?  
Jurant entre ses grandes dents cassées, Noïtora revint sur ses pas et se pencha pour attraper Tesla par la peau du dos. Au moment où il se relevait, il entendit des pas derrière lui et Turel s'exclama:

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives toi!  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, le regard hargneux de Noïtora croisa celui mélancolique et indifférent d'Ulquiorra. Il l'ignora comme il put et s'en alla d'un pas incertain, son zanpakutô sur l'épaule, tirant Tesla derrière lui par le col de son habit.

--

Il n'y avait aucune arme chez Urahara. Il aurait du s'en douter. Quel imbécile! S'il avait eu entre les mains une arme capable de reverser les effets du Hogyoku sur les arrancars, ce type s'en serait servi durant leur combat de la semaine précédente. Mais quel idiot! Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi Aizen l'avait-il envoyé sur Terre sous un prétexte aussi futile?

ORIHIME!

Revenu à Las Noches, Ulquiorra ne perdit pas de temps à aller voir Aizen. Il chercha le reiatsu d'Orihime et le trouva rapidement. Cependant, il était agité d'un tremblement anormal, comme si elle était en danger. Il essaya de repérer sa position et le situa dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était avec ... Avec ... Noïtora! ... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Ulquiorra se précipita chez elle, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

salaud de Noïtora! Si jamais il osait la toucher, il le paierait très cher. Il le pulvériserait comme le déchet inutile qu'il était.

S'engouffrant dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage d'Orihime, il essaya de chasser les images qui assaillaient son esprit; Orihime violée, battue, brisée par ce pervers, cette limace lubrique qu'il allait écraser sous son talon. La rage et la peur palpitaient dans ses veines. Elles brûlaient comme un feu ardent, irrépressible, violent, sauvage.

Il arriva sur le palier, courant toujours, mais à ce moment une vague le submergea. Un reiatsu d'une puissance et d'une pureté incroyable qui couvrait les deux autres.

Turel!

Il cessa de courir. Sa peur et sa colère lui avaient fait oublier la promesse que Turel lui avait fait de veiller sur Orihime et de la protéger. Il était un peu rassuré mais en même temps profondément blessé: c'était à lui de porter secours à la femme qu'il aimait.

A ce moment, Noïtora fut projeté contre le mur du couloir, juste devant lui. Ulquiorra vit Turel se jeter sur le borgne et le soulever par le col. Il fut surpris par la colère qui emmenait de la jeune-femme. Sa voix le cloua sur place. Elle était froide, tranchante, chargée de menaces. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi en colère. Ca lui fit froid dans le dos. A cet instant, elle était bien plus effrayante qu'Aizen.

Pendant un instant, il la regarda malmener Noïtora à la fois satisfait et stupéfait. Lorsqu'elle le libéra, Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de reprendre son habituel masque impassible et glacial. Leur regards se croisèrent et Ulquiorra se força à ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère et de sa haine. Noïtora lui lança un regard hargneux puis s'éloigna

Revenant à la réalité, Ulquiorra se précipita à l'intérieur des appartements d'Orihime. Le désordre qui y régnait le cloua sur place. Des meubles renversés, des vêtements déchirés, de la vaisselle brisée, des débris de zanpakutô, de la nourriture collée sur les murs et sur le sol ... Et au milieu de tout ça, Orihime, enroulée dans l'haori de Turel. Il lui fallu un instant pour réaliser qu'elle était nue sous l'haori et que les vêtements déchirés étaient les siens.

salaud de Noïtora! Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui et qu'elle le vit, les larmes se remirent à couler à flot sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la serra contre lui.

- Je ... J'ai eu si peur.

- Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien.  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Orihime pleurait toujours, le visage enfouit dans l'habit de l'arrancar, le mouillant de ses larmes. Turel était toujours là mais elle ne faisait aucun bruit pour ne pas les déranger. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent. Ulquiorra garda les mains sur les épaules d'Orihime.

- Ca va mieux?  
Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours humides. Il la guida vers le canapé et l'y fit asseoir. Il mit un genou au sol devant elle et leva la main pour essuyer ses dernières larmes.

- Je suis désolé ... Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là pour te protéger. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège.  
Une question lui vint alors à l 'esprit.

- Comment as-tu su? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Turel.

- Je ne fais aucune confiance à Aizen, c'est pour ça que j'ai chargé Qaar de veiller sur toi quand je ne peux pas le faire moi même.  
Elle lança un léger sifflement. Une petite forme ailée entra par la porte toujours ouverte et se posa sur les épaules de Turel. C'était un petit hollow, pas plus gros qu'un chat. Il était entièrement couvert d'écailles argentées qui lui faisaient comme une armure. Son corps fin et effilé se terminait par une longue queue flexible. Il serrait contre ses flancs des ailes semblable à celles des chauve-souries. Sa tête pointue, surmontée de petites cornes, ressemblait à celle d'un petit lézard avec un museau fin et une gueule d'où dépassaient deux petites canines pointues semblable à des aiguilles. Ses yeux bleus, aux pupilles verticales, fixaient Orihime.

- Oh! Un petit dragon! S'écria la jeune-fille.  
Elle tendit la main vers la créature et essaya de la caresser. Qaar renifla sa main un instant puis consentit à se laisser toucher.

- Quand il est venu m'annoncer qu'Aizen t'avait envoyé sur Terre sans préavis, je me suis méfiée. J'ai surveillé de loin ce qui se passait ici et je me suis précipitée dés que j'ai senti la présence de Noïtora.

- Merci.  
Turel ne répondit pas. D'un bond, Qaar quitta ses épaules et sauta dans les bras d'Orihime.

- Pourquoi étais-tu sur Terre?

- Aizen m'a dit que Urahara avait créé une nouvelle arme capable de détruire le Hogyoku et d'en annuler les effets sur les arrancars. Je n'ai compris que trop tard que c'était faux.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant de demander:

- Crois-tu que c'était un piège ou qu'il croyait vraiment à une nouvelle arme?

- Je crois que Urahara est vraiment capable de ce genre de prouesses, après tout il connaît le Hogyoku mieux que nous. Je crois également qu'Aizen est capable d'inventer cette histoire pour t'éloigner. Enfin je pense aussi que Noïtora a pu profiter de ton absence de son propre fait, tout comme il a pu être envoyé ici à dessein.

- Tu penses qu'Aizen a pu l'envoyer pour violer Orihime?

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Je manque de preuves mais tous les indices penchent dans ce sens.  
Ulquiorra ne dit rien mais il lança un regard vers Orihime. Elle jouait avec Qaar, assise sur le sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot ou d'un chaton et non d'un hollow capable de lui trancher un doigt d'un coup de dent. Turel saisit son regard:

- Qaar ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Je sais.  
Il s'agenouilla devant Orihime.

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Aizen, annonça-t-il.  
Orihime se figea comme si on l'avait pétrifiée. La peur s'empara à nouveau d'elle.

- Non, je ne veux pas rester toute seule.  
Elle se jeta contre lui et le serra désespérément dans ses bras.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, Turel va rester avec toi.

- Mais ... Tu ... Tu vas revenir, après?

- Oui, le plus vite possible.

- Tu me le promets?

- Promit.  
Elle le lâcha. D'un geste, il prit le menton de la jeune-fille entre ses doigts et lui fit lentement relever la tête. Sans la lâcher, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serrai vite là.  
Il se releva et échangea un regard avec Turel. Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit d'un geste. Il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la chambre.

--

Pfiu! Pauvre Orihime, elle a vraiment eu chaud.  
salaud de Noïtora, je le déteste, heureusement que Turel s'est occupée de son cas.  
J'avoue avoir hésité avant de faire intervenir Turel, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Ulquiorra mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait compliquer les choses. Aizen aurait eu là une bonne occasion de le punir, ce qui n'était pas dans mes projets, alors que Turel reste hors de sa portée (comme le montreront les champitres suivants).  
Désolée si j'ai déçu quelqu'un.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura Ulquiorra, Orihime et un peu (beaucoup) de citronnade!  
Le "rating" risquant de changer, je vous conseille de regarder sous la rubrique « M » pour trouver la suite de cette histoire. XD

Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche avant de sortir.  
A bientôt, et ne bavez pas trop en attendant la suite!  
Bises.


	19. Chapter 19 Dans ses bras

Bonjour.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en ai une belle collection maintenant. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir.  
Voici le chapitre du jour. Comme je vous l'ai dis mercredi, il s'agit d'un lemon. C'est le premier que j'écris, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop maladroit. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas très rassurée, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19:

DANS SES BRAS.

Turel était toujours là quand Ulquiorra revint deux heures plus tard. Pendant son absence, elle avait escorté Orihime jusqu'aux bains afin que la jeune-fille puisse débarrasser sa peau de la bave immonde de Noïtora. Elle avait ensuite ramené Orihime dans ses quartiers, lavée et habillée. La jeune-fille était encore secouée par ce qui c'était passé plus tôt mais son sourire revint dés qu'elle vit Ulquiorra franchir la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'y pelotonna tandis qu'il la serrait doucement.

- Ca c'est bien passé? Demanda Turel.

- J'ai fait comme si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était un prétexte.

- Il t'a fallu deux heures pour lui dire ça?  
Il se tourna vers Turel, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Szayel est venu m'interrompre. Noïtora et Tesla venaient d'être retrouvés inconscients à deux pas de chez lui et amenés jusqu'à son laboratoire pour des soins. Comme ils étaient tous les deux assommés personne n'a pu dire ce qui s'est passé. Szayel en a conclu qu'ils s'étaient battus entre eux.

- Et Aizen?

- Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris, révéla l'arrancar. En revanche, il était en colère.  
Ca fit rire Turel.

- Je vois, fit-elle simplement.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je me demande comment il aurait réagi si tu lui avais dit que Urahara avait effectivement trouvé un moyen de contrer le Hogyoku.  
Elle posa la main sur la poignée.

- Je vous laisse, à demain.

- A demain, Turellia-sama.  
Ulquiorra se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Turel appela Qaar qui dormait roulé en boule sur le canapé. Quand il l'eut rejoint, elle quitta l'appartement et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Pendant un moment ni Orihime ni Ulquiorra ne bougèrent. Il la serrait toujours contre lui à la fois heureux de la voir saine et sauve et, en même temps, mortifié de n'avoir pas été là pour la protéger. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Turel n'avait pas été là. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Il la protégerait. Il ne laisserait personne la toucher. Plus jamais on ne lui ferait de mal. Il serait son bouclier. Il en fit le serment. Orihime, quand à elle, se sentait tellement bien dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qu'elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait parfois peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle n'était rien de plus que sa prisonnière, une mission de plus confiée par son maître. Il la sentit frissonner.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Rien ... J'ai peur, c'est tout.  
Ulquiorra resserra son étreinte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette limace ne viendra plus t'ennuyer, j'y veillerai.

- Ce n'est pas ça ... C'est que ... J'ai peur de te perdre.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
Elle le regarda les yeux luisants:

- Tu me le promets?

- Promit!  
Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

- Oh, j'allais encore oublier.  
Il s'écarta d'elle et plongea la main dans son habit.

- J'ai trouvé ça sur Terre. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner.  
Il tira de sa veste un petit paquet simplement emballé dans un sachet de papier blanc et bleu.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
Orihime le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Euh ... Merci!  
Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit doucement. Quand elle retourna le sac une pince à cheveux en argent tomba au creux de sa paume. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas un bijoux extraordinaire mais il lui plut immédiatement. Elle était ciselée de petites fleurs semblable à ses Shun Shun Rika, ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt.

- C'est ... C'est magnifique. Merci, Ulquiorra!  
Elle se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec tes épingles à cheveux.  
Il l'embrassa doucement mais le baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps lorsque tous deux se laissèrent emporter par la passion. Pendant quelques instants, ils semblèrent vouloir se dévorer mutuellement, puis ils se séparèrent, rompant le baiser, pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Je t'aime tellement! Murmura Orihime.  
Pour toute réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres en un autre baiser passionné. Tandis qu'il s'embrassaient, Orihime laissa ses mains caresser le torse de l'arrancar. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, ses doigts trouvèrent le haut de son col et commencèrent à ouvrir la veste d'Ulquiorra. Lorsque celle-ci révéla le torse parfait de l'arrancar, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains glisser sur ses muscles. Sa peau était incroyablement plus douce qu'elle ne le pensait. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent, leur passion les poussait l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte charnelle.

Ulquiorra abandonna la bouche d'Orihime pour s'égarer le long de sa mâchoire. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre lentement dans son cou. La jeune-fille rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant doucement. Tout son corps frissonnait sous les mains et les lèvres de l'arrancar. Un désir fou naquit en elle à ce moment. Elle le voulait tout entier, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. A la façon dont il répondait à ses caresses elle devinait qu'il partageait ce même désir. Ca lui fit peur durant un bref instant, mais il balaya cette crainte d'un nouveau baiser. Il commença à ouvrir la veste d'Orihime de ses mains tremblantes mais lorsqu'il vit le haut de sa poitrine, il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il la désirait de toutes ses forces et elle obéissait docilement à son désire. Mais qui était-il pour oser lui imposer ça maintenant. Il était pire que Noïtora! Il ne devait pas faire ça.

- Non! Murmura-t-il.  
Il rompit le contact et recula d'un pas. Orihime lui lança un regard à la fois surpris, déçu et blessé.

- Si on continue comme ça, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Et si je ne voulais pas arrêter?  
Il la regarda tendrement et lui sourit.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite. Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête.

- Je ... je suis prête! Annonça-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Tu es sûre?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les mains d'Ulquiorra caressèrent le corps de la jeune-fille, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Doucement, avec délicatesse, il déboutonna la chemise d'Orihime et, tout en caressant sa peau si douce, la fit glisser de ses épaules. Elle n'essaya pas de la retenir et la laissa tomber au sol. Il fit courir ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune-fille jusqu'à son épaule tandis qu'elle caressait toujours son torse de ses mains. Elle remonta jusqu'aux épaules de l'arrancar et repoussa sa veste qui tomba le long de ses bras. Il fut obligé de la lâcher pour se débarrasser du vêtement et l'abandonner par terre. Elle l'observa un instant admirant sa musculature fine et élégante. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau avec ses yeux verts magnifiques, ses cheveux noirs si doux, son visage attirant, malgré sa froideur, et son air si triste qu'il lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Ce que tu vois te plais? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Oh oui!  
Il l'embrassa et glissa ses mains dans sa ceinture. Avec des gestes calmes et précis, il dénoua le obi de la jeune femme et lui ôta son hakama. Caressant lentement ses hanches et ses cuisses, il fit glisser sa petite culotte qui tomba à ses pieds, sur le hakama. Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis se saisit d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de se redresser. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il retirait son hakama. Elle dégrafa son soutient-gorge pendant qu'il retirait l'espèce de pagne qu'il portait sous son uniforme. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe en érection, Orihime se sentit rougir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, avec un sourire gêné, qu'il était également bien pourvu de ce coté là.

Il s'installa près d'elle, dans le lit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il caressait son corps frissonnant tout en égrainant des baisers le long de sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la bouche de son amant happa l'un de ses mamelons dressés. Il le serra doucement entre ses lèvres, joua avec du bout de la langue et le téta comme le ferait un enfant. Orihime gémissait de plaisir. De sa main droite, Ulquiorra caressait l'autre sein de la jeune-fille tandis que la gauche se baladait sur son corps chaud. Elle longea la taille d'Orihime, passa doucement sur sa hanche puis s'insinua entre ses cuisses. Instinctivement, Orihime écarta un peu plus les jambes. Les doigts de Ulquiorra se glissèrent entre les lèvres chaudes de son sexe et éfleurèrent son clitoris. Orihime sursauta involontairement en gémissant. Satisfait, il caressa doucement son sexe en la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle haletait, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que son corps s'arquait instinctivement. Abandonnant la poitrine de la jeune-fille, Ulquiorra fit courir ses lèvres sur son ventre et sa hanche droite. Il cessa de la caresser de la main.

- Oh, mon dieu! S'écria-t-elle au premier coup de langue.  
Son corps tout entier sursauta, parcouru d'une vague électrisante de plaisir.

- Aaaaah, Ulqiiiioooraaaa!! ... Aaaahh!  
L'une des mains glissée dans les cheveux de son amant, elle se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier, ne laissant échappé que des gémissements tandis qu'il s'affairait entre ses cuisses.

- Aaaaah ... Ouuii! ... Continuuuuus!  
Il jouait avec son sexe et chaque coup de langue faisait naître en elle des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus forte.

Elle protesta quand il abandonna son sexe pour remonter le long de son ventre. Il attrapa son sein gauche entre ses lèvres et joua avec, comme il l'avait fait avec le droit. En même temps, il recommença à caresser le sexe de la jeune-fille de ses doigts. Gémissant de nouveau, elle replia les jambes et ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses.

- Aaaah!  
Il remonta le long de sa poitrine et se perdit un instant dans sa nuque. Revenant sur ses lèvres, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle lui répondit fiévreusement. Se dressant sur un coude, il la regarda un instant et elle lui rendit son regard.

- Ca risque d'être douloureux, prévint-il.  
Il se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune-fille. Orihime sentit son sexe en érection contre sa cuisse. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Prête?  
Elle hocha la tête. Posant une main sur sa hanche, Ulquiorra poussa lentement pour entrer en elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri qu'elle étouffa en mordant l'épaule de son amant. Elle sentit son sexe dur et chaud glisser lentement à l'intérieur de son corps. Une douleur brûlante se répandait dans son ventre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que son sang souillait les draps blancs.

- Ca va aller, assura Ulquiorra d'une voix rassurante.  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis massa doucement ses seins de ses mains chaudes, tout en allant et venant lentement en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas montrer son inconfort. Les premiers gémissements qu'elle laissa échapper étaient des gémissements de douleur mais ils se muèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir lorsque la douleur laissa sa place aux premières vagues de la jouissance qui montait en elle.

- Aaaaah ... Aaaah Ouiiiii! ... Ulquiiiiii!  
Elle se sentait mieux et le rythme lent des vas et viens commença à accélérer. Des vagues de feu et de plaisir intense naissaient en elle comme une marrée irrépressible. Elle bougeait en même temps que son amant et se balançait avec lui tandis que son corps s'arquait pour rapprocher ses hanches de celles de l'arrancar. Elle le serrait convulsivement contre elle, tendant son ventre vers lui pour mieux le sentir en elle. Dans cette étreinte passionnée, ses ongles griffèrent le dos de son amant, faisant apparaître des marques rouges sur sa peau si blanche. Il allait et venait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en elle. Les gémissements de la jeune-fille devinrent des cris de jouissance qui raisonnèrent dans leur chambre. Elle se sentait prête à exploser de plaisir.

- Encoooore ... Aaaaaaahhhh!!  
Ulquiorra l'embrassa et fit courir ses lèvres sur le corps d'Orihime, s'enivrant de son odeur et de son goût légèrement sucré. Il la sentait proche de l'orgasme. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents et il pénétra encore plus profondément en elle tandis qu'elle criait son nom. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, ils explosèrent, atteignant l'orgasme au même moment. Avec le même cri que son amante, il se répandit en elle. Sentant le liquide chaud à l'intérieur de son ventre, elle poussa un cri d'extase qu'elle étouffa en plongeant le visage au creux du cou de son amant. Il effectua encore quelques vas et viens puis s'immobilisa, essoufflé.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobile, à bout de souffle. Ulquiorra reposait sur le corps d'Orihime, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Après un instant, il se retira doucement d'elle et roula sur le coté. Trempés de sueur, essoufflé, ils reposèrent un moment l'un près de l'autre en silence. Quand Ulquiorra tira les couvertures sur eux, Orihime se plaça sur le coté. Elle lui tourna le dos un instant avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son corps tressautait étrangement. Il l'entendit renifler discrètement et comprit qu'elle pleurait. Inquiet, il se dressa sur un coude et se pencha sur elle.

- Qui y-a-t-il? Tu pleures?  
Des larmes coulaient le son visage d'Orihime, mouillant l'oreiller. L'espace d'un instant, il paniqua, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. L'avait-il blessé?

- C'est à cause de moi Je t'ai fais mal? Dis moi!  
Elle secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- C'était vraiment extraordinaire ... Je suis si heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.  
Elle se blottit contre lui et nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'arrancar.

- Tu es heureuse mais tu pleures?

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est le trop plein d'émotions.  
Il lui caressa les cheveux. Les larmes de la jeune-filles cessèrent de couler.

- C'était incroyable, soupira-t-il.  
Il lui embrassa le front avant de murmurer à son oreille:

- Tu es à moi maintenant. Entièrement à moi.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, la tête posée sur sur son épaule. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre. Un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres, elle sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en apercevoir. Ulquiorra la regarda dormir, admirant son si beau sourire. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger. Épuisé, il s'endormit quelques minutes après elle.

--

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Un petit chapitre coquin rien que pour vous.  
J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, plusieurs espadas essaient d'interroger Ulquiorra sur les prjets de Turel.

A mercredi.  
Bises.


	20. Chapter 20 Un vent de révolte

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
C'est le vingtième, vous vous rendez compte? Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette empleur et à ce qu'elle ait autant de succés.  
C'est aussi grace à vous. Merci.  
Encore quelques mot pour vous donner quelques petites précision.  
1- J'ai oblié de vous dire, samedi dernier, que le rating M n'était pas uniquement dû au lémon du chapitres précédent mais aussi au sang qui va couler dans les prochains chapitres. Comme je n'y comprend pas grand chose à cette histoire de rating, je met M, histoire d'être sûr.  
2- Je voulais aussi préciser à **La Petite Réunionaise** que Urahara n'a pas trouvé de moyen de contrer le Hogyoku, c'était un prétexte d'Aizen pour éloigner Ulquiorra. Si Turel dit à Ulquoirra qu'elle aurait aimé voir la tête d'Aizen s'il lui avait annoncer que Urahara avait effectivement trouver un moyen de contrecarer ses projets, c'est juste une plaisanterie. Histoire de voir comment Aizen aurait réagit en apprenant que son mensonge était une véritable menace. Je suis désolée si ce passage a pu te sembler un peu obscur. Dans ma tête c'était tout à fait clair mais c'est normal puisque c'est moi qui écrit! ;-)  
3- Enfin, je voulais vous dire que dans ce chapitre, Ulquiorra est tout à fait "OOC" puisqu'il renit sa loyauté envers Aizen. Je lui fais tenir des propos que j'aimerai bien pouvoir lire dans le manga, c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris cette fic. :-))).  
Après toutes ces parole, place au chapitre. Enfin... XD

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 20:

UN VENT DE RÉVOLTE.

Ulquiorra se réveilla le premier, le lendemain. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'Orihime qui dormait encore, blottit contre lui. Il l'observa un moment, admirant sa beauté et son visage si paisible. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle remua doucement en gémissant. Le souvenir de la nuit revint à l'esprit de l'arrancar et il sourit. Cependant la réalité reprit rapidement le dessus lorsqu'il se souvint qu'une réunion des espadas était prévue et qu'il était déjà tard. Il se libéra des bras d'Orihime, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller puis quitta le lit. Il achevait de s'habiller lorsque la jeune-fille, dérangé par le vide laissé près d'elle, ouvrit un oeil.

- Ulquiorra?  
Il se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'ai réveillé? Excuses-moi.  
Elle s'assit dans le lit et le regarda fermer sa veste.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Il y a une réunion des espadas, ce matin, et je dois y aller.  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air boudeur.

- Mais tu reviendras?

- Aussi vite que possible.  
Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur elle pour lui donner un baiser.

- Rendors toi, je serai là dans deux ou trois heures.  
Elle se recoucha et le regarda se diriger vers la porte.

- Sois prudent! Conseilla-t-elle au moment où il sortait.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et traversa rapidement le salon. Avant de quitter les appartements de la jeune-fille, il se concentra un instant sur les reiatsus les plus proches afin de vérifier si des indésirables ne traînaient pas dans les parages. La voie étant libre, il quitta la pièce et se hâta dans les couloirs pour ne pas être vue. Il regagna ses quartiers sans croiser personne et se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer avant de se rendre à la réunion.

Il eut beau courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, lorsqu'il arriva, la réunion était déjà commencé. Entendant la porte grincer, Aizen interrompit son discours et le regarda marcher jusqu'à son siège sans rien dire.

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, Aizen-sama, annonça-t-il.  
Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître qui le fixa de son regard froid.

- C'est la première fois que tu es en retard, Ulquiorra, fit remarquer le traître. As-tu une bonne excuse à faire valoir?

- Aucune, si ce n'est que je dors très mal en ce moment, mentit l'arrancar.  
Aizen fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Il envoya Ulquiorra à sa place d'un geste. En s'asseyant dans son siège Ulquiorra remarqua le sourire en coin de Grimmjow et sut aussitôt que ce dernier avait comprit pour quelle raison précise il avait mal dormi cette nuit. Décidant de l'ignorer, Ulquiorra balaya la table du regard et ne fut pas étonné de constater que la chaise de Noïtora était vide. Il n'était pas le seul à regarder dans cette direction: Stark observait le siège vide à sa gauche avec stupéfaction tandis que Szayel en discutait bruyamment avec ses voisins Zommari et Bagaran. Hallibel ne semblait affectée en aucune manière par l'absence de son voisin de droite. Le masque sur le bocal de Aaronierro ne permettait pas de savoir ce que ses deux têtes en pensaient. Grimmjow semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire et Ulquiorra le soupçonna d'espérer la mort du Quinta pour pouvoir enfin prendre sa place. Ce fut Yammi, dont la délicatesse légendaire avait maint fois fait le tour de Las Noches, qui mit les pieds dans le plat:

- Il est où, Noïtora?  
Aizen fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé avant de se tourner vers Szayel afin de l'interroger à ce sujet.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il simplement. Des nouvelles?  
Toutes les conversations se turent et chacun tendit l'oreille en attente de la réponse. La nouvelle de "l'incident" dont le Quinta avait été victime avait déjà parcouru tous les couloirs de Las Noches mais les espadas étaient friands de ce genre de petits accidents. Ulquiorra était certain que des paris avaient été lancé sur l'origine de ces blessures et que le nom de Turel avait du être prononcé une ou deux fois. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre personne dans la forteresse capable de mettre ainsi le Quinta K-O en si peu de temps et sans qu'il puisse réagir.

- Je crains que non, Aizen-sama, répondit Szayel. Il n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance. Mais aux vues des blessures et après plus amples examens, je suis obligé de revenir sur mes précédentes conclusions, il est impensable que Tesla ait pu lui infliger de tel dommages.  
"Je peux vous dire que Noïtora Jirga, Quinta espada, souffre d'une double fracture de la mâchoire qui a nécessité une intervention chirurgicale. Il risque de ne pas pouvoir parler pendant plusieurs jours...

- Bon débarra! Interrompit Grimmjow. Ca nous fera des vacances.  
Aizen le fit taire d'un regard, cependant, Ulquiorra put constater que le Sexta n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Autour de la table plusieurs autres espadas semblaient partager son avis. Aizen ne remarqua rien ou il fit semblant de ne rien voir et invita Szayel à continuer son rapport.

- Je disais donc qu'il souffre d'une double fracture de la mâchoire. Il a également une fracture du crâne et grosse commotion cérébrale qui risque de l'amoindrir pendant un moment.

- Ca c'est une nouvelle, intervient une nouvelle fois Grimmjow. J'pensais pas que cet abruti avait un cerveau.  
Cette fois-ci même le regard venimeux d'Aizen ne put le dissuader d'éclater de rire.

- Des idées sur l'identité du coupable?

- Qui qu'il soit, c'est quelqu'un de très rapide et très puissant, fit Szayel.  
Un instant il sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose. Il se mâchonna la langue durant une seconde comme s'il avait à dire quelque chose qui le brûlait. Ulquiorra savait que le pseudo -scientifique soupçonnait Turel, après tout seul un imbécile comme Yammi n'avait pas encore comprit, mais aurait-il le courage de la dénoncer?

- Et? Pressa Aizen.  
Il y eut un instant de silence dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'Octava mais tous n'étaient pas interrogatifs. Grimmjow semblait vouloir le tuer sur place. Les yeux d'Hallibel n'avaient jamais paru aussi menaçants. Même Stark avait perdu son air endormi au profit d'une expression défiante qui semblait à un avertissement.

- Non, rien, Aizen-sama, fit Szayel d'une voix éteinte.  
Aizen promena son regard sur la tablée mais toutes menaces c'étaient déjà effacées des regards qu'il croisa. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance, il leva un regard sur ses espadas et lança le mot d'ordre de la réunion du jour.

--

La réunion prit plus de temps que Ulquiorra ne le pensait. Il ne fut pas fâché lorsque Aizen se décida à leur rendre leur liberté: il était déjà en retard pour le déjeuner d'Orihime. Cependant, il avait à peine fait trois pas en direction de la porte lorsque Aizen le rappela. Obéissant, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son maître.

- Oui, Aizen-sama?  
Pendant une seconde, Aizen l'observa sans rien dire et Ulquiorra eut la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de lire en lui, comme s'il cherchait un erreur à lui faire payer.

- J'aimerais que tu m'amènes la fille après le déjeuner.  
La méfiance s'empara de l'arrancar.

- Pour quelles raisons?  
Le traître lui lança un sourire mielleux tout à fait détestable.

- Je veux juste prendre le thé et discuter un peu avec elle, rien de plus.  
Ulquiorra n'en fut pas du tout convaincu mais il le garda pour lui.

- Je vous l'amène dés que possible, Aizen-sama.

- Bien! Tu peux partir, Ulquiorra.  
L'arrancar s'inclina avant de quitter la salle. Il commença par se diriger vers ses appartements sans se presser, les mains dans les poches, l'air aussi indifférent que d'habitude mais au moment où il passait devant une salle vide, une paire de mains vigoureuses l'attrapèrent par les épaules et l'attirèrent à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. La porte se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un cercle d'espadas. Stark, Hallibel et Szayel fixaient sur lui des regards interrogatifs. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ulquiorra vit Grimmjow le fixer avec un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage. Furieux, l'arrancar aux yeux verts épousseta sa veste avant de les foudroyer du regard.

- Que voulez-vous?

- C'est Turel qui a tabassé Noïtora, commença Szayel.  
Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr? Répliqua Ulquiorra méfiant.

- Il y a peu d'arrancars capable d'accomplir ce genre de prouesses et ce n'est ni Stark, ni moi, fit remarquer Hallibel d'une voix calme.

- Et puis, les marques laissées sur la gorge de Noïtora indiquent clairement que son adversaire était gaucher, informa Szayel. Turel est le seul arrancar gaucher qui soit suffisamment puissant pour mettre Noïtora dans cet état.  
Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ils voulaient en venir.

- Et même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi!  
Szayel brandit quelque chose.

- Noïtora avait ça dans sa main quand je l'ai examiné, hier.  
Il montra une poignée de longs cheveux roux, des cheveux d'Orihime.

- Ca ne serait pas à ta petite protégée? Fit le scientifique.  
Ulquiorra regarda les cheveux dans la main de Szayel. Cet enfoiré de borgne avait osé les arracher à Orihime. Il allait le payer.

- Nous savons que Turel et toi vous préparez quelque chose ayant un rapport avec cette fille, lança Hallibel. Et nous savons aussi qu'Aizen s'en inquiète beaucoup.

- Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe, intervint Stark. Pourquoi Turel est-elle sortie de sa réserve, pourquoi a-t-elle battu Noïtora?

- Si vous voulez le savoir, demandez donc à Aizen.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Aizen qui nous intéresse, fit Hallibel.  
Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils.

- J'vais vous dire c'qui s'passe, intervint Grimmjow. Turel a prit la gamine sous sa protection et Aizen à une trouille bleu qu'elle lui pique ses pouvoirs avant lui.  
Ulquiorra et lui échangèrent un regard hargneux, semblable à une mise en garde.

- C'est tout c'que j'peux vous dire pour le moment, acheva le Sexta, boudeur.

- Que vient faire Noïtora là dedans? Demanda Stark.  
Agacé et pressé d'en finir avec ce qu'il ressentait comme un procès, Ulquiorra se tourna vers eux.

- Aizen l'avait envoyé pour violer Orihime.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Mais, il a besoin d'elle, non? Fit Stark, un peu inquiet.

- Il a besoin d'elle vivante, mais peu lui importe dans quel état, fit remarquer Grimmjow.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'vois pas ce qui vous choque, continua-t-il. Aizen se fou pas mal de c'qui peut arriver à ses marionnettes pourvu qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Il s'est servit des shinigamis et les a trahi quand il a mit la main sur c'qu'il cherchait. Vous croyez quand même pas qu'ce s'ra différent avec nous?  
Nouveau silence.

- On est rien d'autre que des jouets entre ses mains, acheva le Sexta. Et vous savez c'qu'on fait d'un jouet cassé?

- On le jette! Répondit Szayel d'une voix sourde.

- Un bon point pour le scientifique, fit Grimmjow, sarcastique. Et lui, il s'y connaît en jouets cassés, pas vrai?  
Szayel préféra ne pas répondre.

- Quoi qu'il se passe entre Turel, Orihime et moi, ça ne vous regarde pas, lança soudain Ulquiorra, irrité.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Détrompes-toi Cuarto, ça nous regarde aussi. Vous nous mettez tous en danger avec vous petites manigances... commença Hallibel.

- Ne me faites pas rire, interrompit Ulquiorra, qui sentait la colère le gagner. En danger, nous le sommes tous depuis que nous avons laissé ces shinigamis nous acheter avec leurs belles promesses. Grimmjow a raison, Aizen se débarrassera de nous dés qu'il n'aura plus besoin de nous. J'ai été aveugle assez longtemps comme ça mais maintenant c'est fini. Turel avait raison.  
"Vous pouvez continuer à vous mentir si vous le voulez, mais vous ne pourrez pas échapper à cette réalité quand elle vous rattrapera. Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. Vous êtes aussi fautif que moi. Nous avons tous laissé ces shinigamis s'emparer de notre forteresse pour leur seul plaisir. Nous avons remis nos vies entre les mains d'un maître qui ne les mérite pas mais qui n'hésite pas à en disposer à sa convenance. Nous avons tous trahi Turel et pourtant, elle ne nous en veut pas.  
Pendant un instant, un silence de mort plana sur la salle. Tout le monde regardait Ulquiorra avec des yeux ronds, suffoqué par la stupéfaction. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre pareil discours de sa part, lui le plus loyal serviteur d'Aizen. Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre Turel, cette humaine et lui pour qu'il change à ce point? Les trois espadas se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment. Seul Grimmjow ne semblait pas étonné, il ricanait sous cape, tout seul dans son coin. L'autorité d'Aizen commençait à se lézarder de toutes parts et il était là pour voir ça. Bénie soit cette fille, Orihime Inoue, par qui tout cela arrivait.

- Tu dis des choses ... commença Stark déstabilisé.  
Les autres semblaient à cours de mots.

- Tu trahis Aizen, reprit le paresseux soudain sérieux. Nous sommes les espadas, notre devoir est de servir le maître de Las Noches.

- Le maître de Las Noches est Turel, répliqua Ulquiorra. Nous sommes effectivement les espadas, des arrancars, nous n'avons pas à nous aplatir devant des shinigamis.

- Tu fréquentes trop Grimmjow, assena Hallibel.

- Eh là! Grogna le Sexta, piqué au vif.

- Peut-être mais ça ne change rien. Turel et Aizen finiront par se battre, de quel coté serez-vous ce jour là! Lâcha Ulquiorra avec une fougue qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Sans attendre la réponse, il quitta la salle et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant ses compagnons espadas sans voix. Pendant un instant, le seul son que l'on entendit dans la salle fut le ricanement sarcastique de Grimmjow. Trois paires d'yeux furieux furent braquées vers lui.

- Quoi? Il a raison vous croyez pas? La guerre entre Turel et Aizen couve depuis trop longtemps. Quand elle éclatera vous serez du bon coté, vous croyiez?

- Cette question ne se pose même pas, fit Hallibel.

- Si tu l'dis, répliqua Grimmjow en quittant la salle à son tour.  
Les trois autres s'observèrent un instant en silence. Une même question roulant sans cesse dans leurs esprits confus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Marmonna Szayel.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare. L'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater, fit Hallibel, pensive. Turel semble prête à frapper un grand coup. Nous devrions surveiller Ulquiorra pour en apprendre plus.  
Szayel approuva d'un signe de tête, mais Stark n'avait pas écouté ce que sa camarade avait dit.

- Quelque chose me chiffonne, remarqua-t-il paresseusement en regardant vers la porte. Depuis quand Ulquiorra appelle cette humaine par son prénom?

--

Voilà le travail, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Certain espadas commencent à se poser des questions. Quelle sera leur décision au moment de l'affrontement. Turel ou Aizen? La réponse pour bientôt. ;-)  
J'espère que je n'ai pas trop exagéré sur la réaction d'Ulquiorra. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour vous soumettre une question. Suite à une demande de l'une de mes amies, je me retrouve un peu dans l'embaras.  
En effet, elle m'a demandé si Orihime ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. J'avoue que ce n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire originale mais, dans la mesure où ça ne contrarie pas trop mes plans initiaux, je pourrai éventuellement le faire. Mais j'ai du mal à y voir l'interet. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse voir si je le fais ou non.  
Vous avez encore du temps pour le décider car si je le fais, ça ne sera pas avant un moment.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Orihime se rend à une partie de thé avec Aizen qui nous prouvera encore une fois à quel point il est un salaud.  
Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à samedi.  
Bises.


	21. Chapter 21 Manigances

Bonjour.  
Je voulais vous remercier pour vos réponses et vous dire que je n'ai encore pris aucune décision, alors si quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose, il n'est pas trop tard.  
Je suis contente que la réaction d'Ulquiorra ne vous ait pas parru exagérée, je me posais des questions.  
Voici le chapitre du jour, il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21:

MANIGANCES.

Furieux, Ulquiorra se rendit chez Orihime à grandes enjambées. Les quelques arrancars de basse classe qu'il croisa, s'écartèrent de son chemin alarmés. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention et se hâta vers son but. Sa colère ne tomba que quand il poussa la porte et vit enfin le sourire d'Orihime. Elle avait déjà terminé son repas et attendait, assise sur le canapé. Il se planta devant elle.

- Aizen veut te voir, soupira-t-il.

- Quand?

- Le plus vite possible.  
Elle se leva, prête à le suivre. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune-fille et l'attira contre lui.

- N'oublies pas que Turel ne sera pas là, cette fois. Fais très attention à ce que tu diras ou feras devant lui. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

- Je sais.  
Il l'embrassa.

- Allons-y.  
Il la lâcha et ouvrit la porte. Dans les couloirs, ils firent attention à marcher comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, lui à trois pas devant et elle le suivant silencieusement, la tête basse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de réunion des espadas où Aizen attendaient, ils eurent la surprise de voir Grimmjow, adossé contre un mur, les deux mains plongées dans les fentes de son hakama. Dés qu'il les vit, il quitta l'appui du mur et se dirigea vers eux. Posant la main sur l'épaule d'Ulquiorra, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Rejoignez nous à la Chapelle dés qu'vous en aurez fini.  
Ulquiorra acquiesça en silence et Grimmjow passa son chemin sans rien rajouter. Voyant le regard inquiet que Orihime lui laçait, il la rassura.

- Un message de Turel.  
Le sourire qui revint sur le visage de la jeune-fille lui prouva qu'elle était contente de savoir que Turel veillait toujours sur eux. D'un signe de tête, Ulquiorra invita Orihime à le suivre et frappa à la grande porte.

- Entrez, répondit la voix d'Aizen.  
Ulquiorra poussa la porte et entra suivit d'Orihime. Le traître était toujours à la place qu'il occupait durant les réunions, en bout de table. Debout derrière son siège, Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tôsen se camouflaient à moitié dans l'ombre. Dans un coin un serviteur arrancar en habit à rayures attendait le moment de servir le thé.

- Ah, vous voilà, fit Aizen. Je t'en pris ma chère Orihime, joins-toi à moi.

- D'accords.  
Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit sur le siège qu'occupait Ulquiorra habituellement. L'arrancar resta debout près de la porte, silencieux et droit, tel un garde du corps. Aizen fit signe au serviteur qui s'empressa d'apporter le thé et les petits gâteaux qu'il posa sur la table.

- Alors, jolie jeune demoiselle, comment trouves-tu la vie à Las Noches?

- Ennuyeuse, répondit Orihime en toute franchise.  
Ca fit rire le traître.

- Tu en as de la chance, j'aimerais bien avoir le temps de m'ennuyer de temps en temps.  
Il but une longue gorgée de son thé.

- Et ton gardien?  
Orihime se retint juste à temps de se retourner pour chercher son appui.

- Tu peux parler librement, personne ne t'en voudra.  
Orihime aurait voulu que Ulquiorra lui donne un peu d'aide mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle sentait son regard glacial posé sur sa nuque. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait dire mais il le fallait.

- Lui aussi est ennuyeux. Il ne parle jamais alors je parles pour deux mais c'est comme si je faisait la conversation avec un mur.  
Ulquiorra sentit un soulagement incroyable s'emparer de lui. Sans le vouloir, Orihime confirmait les histoires qu'il avait raconté à Aizen quand il avait voulu se décharger d'elle.

- Mais encore?

- Il est froid et sans coeur. Il me donne la chair de poule.  
Inconsciemment elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et frissonna comme si elle avait froid. Dans une tentative pour réchauffer ses doigts, elle prit la tasse posée devant elle et la tint un instant entre ses mains avant d'en boire une gorgée, sous le regard acéré d'Aizen.

- Hummm! C'est bon!

- Je suis content que ça te plaise.  
Il lui sourit avant de planter son menton sur son poing. Orihime reposa la tasse sur la table.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Aizen-sama?

- Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, hier, avec Noïtora. Je sais qu'il t'a agressé dans ta chambre et je le déplore sincèrement. Je te présente toutes mes excuses, je me sens si responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Sois assurée que cet imbécile sera puni comme il le mérite.  
_"Puni, oui, mais pas pour avoir agressé Orihime_, songea Ulquiorra. _Plutôt pour avoir échoué dans je ne sais quelle tâche qu'il lui avait confié, j'en suis certain."_

- Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui, confia Aizen.  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air surpris et replongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler seul à seul, reprit le traître.  
D'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux autres de sortir. Gin et Tôsen obéirent en silence et quittèrent leurs places pour gagner la porte. Ulquiorra eut un instant d'hésitation.

- Dois-je sortir moi aussi?

- Oui.  
L'arrancar s'exécuta malgré lui tout en se retenant de regarder dans la direction d'Orihime. Il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune-fille seule dans cette pièce sombre avec cet homme. Cette idée le faisait frémir d'horreur. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour l'instant, à part rester près de la porte et surveiller ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Dés que la porte se fut refermée sur les trois gêneurs, Aizen se leva et fit quelques pas vers Orihime. Peu rassurée, maintenant que Ulquiorra était sorti, la jeune-fille dû se concentrer pour faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire et faire. Cet homme était extrêmement dangereux.

- Maintenant nous pouvons parler sérieusement, tous les deux.  
Il mit un genou au sol devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Orihime se surprit à penser qu'elles étaient trop douces et trop chaudes pour un être aussi malfaisant.

-Orihime-chan, fit le traître d'une voix paternelle. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, depuis quelque temps.  
Il leva la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Orihime d'un geste doux, presque tendre.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe et je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille. Je n'aime pas du tout que tu sois si proche de Turel. Même si elle te parait aimable et gentille, elle reste un hollow et les hollow, par définition, sont des êtres vils, menteurs et manipulateurs qui n'agissent que dans leur propre intérêt. Ils ne sont motivés que par leur éternelle soif d'âmes et de pouvoir. Turel est le plus puissant, le plus rusé et le plus perfide des hollows que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici. Tu es une proie facile pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal.  
D'une main, il caressa la joue de la jeune-fille.

- J'ai très peur, tu sais.  
Il avait l'air sincère et Orihime dû faire un gros effort pour se rappeler que ce beau parleur était un danger mortel pour Ulquiorra et elle-même ... et aussi pour ses amis.

- Je sais, tu dois te dire que c'est mal venu de ma part de te dire ça, moi qui ai visiblement trahi Soul Society. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi le traître, ce sont les shinigamis qui m'ont trahis, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que de venir me terrer ici, dans ce monde pullulant de hollows immondes.  
Il poussa un soupir affligé et Orihime secoua la tête pour se rappeler que ce type était un menteur habile et pervers.

- Je veux que tu te souviennes d'une chose, Orihime-chan, continuait Aizen. Je reste un shinigami, quoi qu'en pensent ceux de Soul Society. J'ai un coeur et une conscience. Turel est un arrancar, un hollow évolué mais un hollow quand même. Les hollows n'ont ni coeur ni conscience.  
Heureusement que Ulquiorra lui avait prouvé le contraire pas plus tard que la nuit précédente.

- Je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, à qui te confier mais c'est une très mauvaise idée de te tourner vers un hollow. Tu as besoin d'une figure maternelle, mais, hélas, il n'y a aucune femme en qui tu puisses avoir confiance, ici. Mais n'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là.

- Euh ... Oui, Aizen-sama, fit la jeune-fille, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Aizen se releva et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Maintenant, dis moi, Turel prévoit-elle quelque chose contre moi?

- Non Aizen-sama, pas que je sache.  
Le sourire du traître ne perdit pas en intensité mais son regard devint meurtrier.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Orihime-chan, finis ton thé et je te laisse regagner tes quartiers.  
La jeune-fille s'exécuta et Aizen appela Ulquiorra qui attendait toujours derrière la porte.

- Tu peux la ramener chez, elle, Ulquiorra.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.  
Orihime se leva et s'inclina brièvement devant le traître.

- Merci, Aizen-sama, c'était très agréable.  
Elle fit quelques pas vers Ulquiorra mais Aizen la retint.

- Très joli bijoux, commenta-t-il en désignant la pince à cheveux que Ulquiorra lui avait offert la veille. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Ou l'as-tu eu?  
Un instant la panique monta et Orihime répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Euh... C'est Turellia-sama qui me l'a prêté.  
Elle se rendit soudain compte que ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part. Aizen haïssait Turel et la soupçonnait de vouloir le détrôner.

- Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas voir mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules, rajouta la jeune-fille.  
Elle lâcha un petit rire gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ah, bon! Fit simplement Aizen.  
Il lui donna la permission de quitter la salle. Alors que les deux visiteurs sortaient tranquillement, Gin et Tôsen rentrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers leur maître.

- Alors? Demanda simplement Gin.

- La première partie du plan est un succès, répondit Aizen.  
Il tendit la main vers la tasse d'Orihime et la retourna pour lui montrer qu'elle était vide.

- D'après Szayel, son produit met un peu de temps avant d'agir, rappela Tôsen.

- Gin, dans trois ou quatre heures, tu te rendras chez Orihime et tu l'interrogeras sur les plans de Turel. Et je te conseille d'être plus efficace que cet idiot de Noïtora.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Gin avec un sourire sadique.  
Aizen soupira en posant les coudes sur la table. Il croisa ses doigts devant son visage et ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de son lieutenant par l'un des siens.

Dans quelques heures, il saurait enfin ce qui se passait sous son nez.

--

Oui, oui, Aizen est un salaud et il n'a pas fini de nous le prouver. ;-)  
Il ne recuke devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, la Chapelle sert de siège à une étrange réunion, il sera de nouveau question du coeur des arrancars et trois espions découvrent bien des choses.  
Le plan d'Aizen portera-t-il ses fruits? Orihime trahira-t-elle involontairement ses amis?  
Vous le verrez mercredi... Nan, chuis pô sadiqueuh! XD  
Bon week-end.  
Bises.


	22. Chapter 22 Espadas

Bonjour.  
Désolée, j'ai commis une petite erreur en postant ce chapitre et j'ai été obligée de recommencer. Navrée si ça vous à provoqué des problèmes. Je suis vraiment nulle! TT  
Bon, nouveau chapitre.  
Ne vous fiez pas au titre, il n'a finalement pas grand chose à voir avec le contenu du chapitre, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Sorry!  
Encore un chapitre où il est question du coeur des arrancars et du passé de Las Noches. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop embrouillé et que vous vous y retrouverez.  
Orihime se retrouve dans une situation plutôt ... gênante ... surtout pour ce pauvre Ulquiorra. XD  
Va-t-elle trahir ses amis arrancars et son amour?  
La réponse tout de suite.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22:

ESPADAS.

Orihime suivit Ulquiorra hors de la pièce tandis que Gin et Tôsen rejoignaient leur maître. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Ulquiorra entraîna la jeune-fille vers la Chapelle où Turel les attendait.

- Que te voulait-il?

- Mieux vaut que j'en parle devant Turellia-sama.  
Ulquiorra acquiesça silencieusement.

La porte de la chapelle était grande ouverte. Lorsqu'ils entèrent, Ulquiorra et Orihime eurent la surprise de surprendre Turel et Grimmjow enlacés comme des amoureux, et occupés à s'embrasser passionnément. Ils en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

- Euh ... fit Ulquiorra, incertain.  
Les amants se séparèrent, surpris. Turel éclata de rire tandis que Grimmjow semblait se maudire de s'être laissé ainsi surprendre.

- Quoi? Aboya-t-il à l'adresse d'Ulquiorra. T'es pas le seul à savoir qu'il a un coeur!  
Il fit un pas vers son rival parmi les espadas et déclara avec un sourire moqueur:

- J'peux même te dire que j'l'ai découvert avant toi.

- Allons, vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler, intervint Turel.

- Alors, Turellia-sama, ça veut dire que Grimmjow-san et vous êtes, euh ...

- Amants? Oui!  
La jeune-fille frappa dans ses mains comme si elle applaudissait.

- Mais, c'est merveilleux.  
Sa réaction fit sourire Turel, mais elle revint rapidement à l'essentiel.

- Alors, que te voulait Aizen?  
Orihime redevint soudain sérieuse.

- Il voulait me parler de vous, me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance.  
En quelques minutes, la jeune-fille raconta son entre-vue avec Aizen sans rien oublier. Turel resta muette un instant tandis que Grimmjow regardait Orihime comme si elle était folle.

- Et c'est lui qui ose dire ça! Grogna-t-il.  
Turel éclata de rire.

- Très habile, vraiment. Qu'est ce qu'il ne nous ferait pas croire? Pour un peu, il nous dirait aussi qu'il ne cherche pas à dominer les mondes mais qu'il veut les sauver.  
Elle s'essuya les yeux et se tourna vers Orihime:

- En tout cas je t'assure que j'ai bel et bien un coeur et que tu peux réellement me faire confiance. Être un shinigami ne signifie pas automatiquement être meilleur qu'un arrancar. De nombreux shinigamis sont bien pires que nous.  
Orihime acquiesça.

- Je voulais te dire, Turel, commença Ulquiorra, Stark, Hallibel et Szayel ont essayé de me coincer, tout à l'heure, pour me poser des tas de questions et ...  
Elle leva la main et il s'interrompit aussitôt.

- Ils peuvent me les poser eux même. N'est-ce pas?  
Elle avait élevé la voix sur ces derniers mots. Ils s'écoula quelques secondes puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, Turel décida d'être plus directe.

- Je sais que vous êtes là. Inutile de camoufler vos reiatsus, je peux les sentir quand même.  
Dans un silence pesant, les trois espions sortirent de leur cachette.

- Voyez-vous ça, fit Turel, sarcastique. De puissants espadas occupés à écouter aux portes comme des enfants.  
Les nouveaux venus restèrent silencieux, tête basse, comme des enfants pris en faute. Turel fit un geste de la main et les portes de la Chapelle se refermèrent dans un claquement sonore, coupant tout espoir de retraite aux trois espadas.

- Et maintenant, que voulez vous? Demanda-t-elle.  
Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent puis Stark s'avança d'un pas et regarda Turel dans les yeux.

- Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe ici.  
Ca fit rire Turel.

- Et tu t'imagines que je vais vous le dire?

- Si personne ne nous dis rien, comment sommes censés décider de ce que nous devons faire. Comment saurons nous que nous ne nous trompons pas, objecta l'arrancar.  
Turel le regarda calmement. Stark essaya de soutenir son regard perçant mais il détourna rapidement la tête, sans s'en apercevoir.

- Soit, accorda Turel. Tu as raison sur ce point. Nous discutions de la rencontre entre Aizen et Orihime. Le gentil shinigami mettait la jeune-fille sans défense en garde contre le grand méchant hollow que je suis.  
Ca la fit rire. Les autres gardaient les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Et bien mes amis, il se passe que ce cher Aizen et moi nous nous disputons cette jeune fille, ici présente, son joli sourire, ses beaux yeux ... Pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien entendu.

- Si ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs qui t'intéressent, alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Szayel.

- Son coeur!  
Stark, Hallibel et Szayel la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Son coeur?

- Oui, un coeur d'une telle pureté, capable d'un tel amour qu'il peut réveiller le coeur endormi d'un arrancar réfractaire à tous sentiments.

- Réveiller le coeur d'un arrancar? Répéta Stark.  
Turel pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Stark! Tu es le plus âgé ici, après moi, ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as jamais entendu parler du coeur endormit des arrancars.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hallibel comprit de quoi il retournait. Elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra, les yeux rond d'étonnement. Elle les regarda un instant Orihime et lui puis elle le fixa, la bouche ouverte derrière son haut col.

- Tu aimes cette fille, lança-t-elle.  
Cela ressemblait d'avantage à une accusation qu'à une constatation. Le regard d'Ulquiorra se durcit instantanément et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il répliqua:

- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et baissa les yeux vers Orihime qui lui sourit. Ca le calma.

- C'est de la folie! Cracha Hallibel avec mépris.

- Non mon amie, c'est de l'amour, intervint Turel.  
Hallibel se tourna vers elle.

- Et tu laisses faire ça? Tu es sage pourtant, pourquoi n'empêches tu pas cette folie?

- Cette "folie", comme tu dis, est mon plus grand espoir et je suis ici pour la protéger. Quiconque essaiera d'aller contre cette chance qui nous est offerte aura à faire à moi.  
Elle fit un pas vers Hallibel, la main posée sur la garde de l'un de ses sabres. La blonde recula devant la menace.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre, vous qui êtes nés si tard.  
Plusieurs regards confus furent braqués sur elle. Orihime s'avança d'un pas.

- Turellia-sama, vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous nous aidiez, vous avez répondu que vous étiez curieuse de voir où notre histoire allait nous mener.

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi, ce n'était pas votre seule motivation, non?  
Turel hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est vrai. Ma véritable motivation remonte à loin. Tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes parlés ce jour là, je t'ai dit qu'au fils du temps, les arrancars s'étaient considérablement affaiblis tout en perdant quelque chose de très important.  
Orihime hocha la tête en silence.

- Ce quelque chose qu'ils ont perdu, c'est le souvenir de leur coeur. Au fils du temps, ils se sont mis à penser et à agir comme de simples hollows en oubliant qu'eux avaient un coeur, en oubliant qu'eux avaient des sentiments, des émotions, une conscience. A mon époque, ils étaient comme moi, aujourd'hui ils sont ce que tu as pu voir avec Noïtora, hier. Des brutes, des monstres. Ils ont perdu toute la noblesse qu'ils avaient acquis de mon temps. De générations en générations, cette perte s'est répandue comme une tare génétique, jusqu'à ce que je sois la seule à me souvenir qu'à une époque les arrancars avaient un coeur.  
Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir triste.

- C'est peut-être de ma faute. J'étais là et j'ai laissé faire. J'ai continué à créer des arrancars en espérant que le prochain serait différent, mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'attendre. J'ai attendu des siècles sans voir d'amélioration et puis, Aizen est arrivé avec ses sbires et ses plans de conquêtes. Et là, dans les semaines qui ont suivit, l'un de mes espadas favoris c'est soudain réveillé et à comprit ce qu'aucun autre n'avait plus comprit depuis si longtemps. L'amour.  
Grimmjow marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna pour que personne ne puisse voir la gêne sur son visage.

- Je devrais peut-être remercier Tôsen, sans lui et ses méthodes expéditives, Grimm serait toujours aussi aveugle que lui.  
Elle eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner.

- Et puis tu es arrivée, toi, Orihime, et tu as réussi un exploit incroyable.  
Elle lui sourit avant de se planter devant elle. Sous les regards ahuris des autres, Turel, qui n'avait jamais courbé l'échine face personne, s'inclina devant la jeune-fille.

- Merci, grâce à toi, mon monde à une chance de renaître de ses cendres.

- Mais, Turellia-sama, Grimmjow-san et vous, vous vous êtes aimés avant nous.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, fit Turel, avec un sourire en coin. Moi je l'ai torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de comprendre qu'elle plaisantait. Turel se tourna vers Hallibel et la foudroya du regard.

- Cette folie m'est très précieuse et je suis prête à la protéger de ma vie, s'il le faut.

- Y comprit contre Aizen?

- Surtout contre lui.  
Elle laissa passer un instant avant de poser la main sur la poignée de l'un de ses zanpakutô et de demander d'une voix menaçante:

- Êtes-vous avec ou contre nous?

- Avec toi, quelle question, s'empressa de répondre Stark. On a toujours été avec toi.  
Szayel approuva d'un signe de tête. Hallibel préféra ne rien dire.

- Vraiment?

- Nous avons fait ... une erreur ...

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'écria Turel. Je pense que ...

- Orihime!  
Turel se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui soutenait Orihime. La jeune-fille s'était affalé contre lui, elle était très pale et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

- Je ... je me sens toute drôle ... Euuurk! ... Ca tourne!  
Szayel s'approcha tandis que Ulquiorra allongeait Orihime sur le sol. Mettant un genou au sol près d'elle, le scientifique retira l'un de ses gants pour prendre le pouls de la jeune-fille mais Ulquiorra saisit sa main avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

- Je ne vais rien lui faire.  
Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Les yeux d'ambre de Szayel étincelaient derrière ses lunettes, preuve que son intérêt était attisé par les soudains symptômes de la jeune-fille. Ulquiorra eut une violente envie de lui briser ses lunettes sur le nez et de les lui encastrer dans le crâne.

- Ulquiorra! Appela Turel.  
Il lâcha la main de l'Octava et celui-ci posa deux doigts sur le cou d'Orihime.

- Hummm!  
Il regarda ses yeux un peu vitreux et posa la main sur son front.

- Pas de fièvre, son pouls est normal, marmonna-t-il pour lui même. Est-ce qu'elle à mangé ou bu quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement?

- Rien d'autre que son repas, mais elle n'a jamais eut de problèmes.  
Une idée illumina soudain l'esprit du scientifique.

- Elle a eu un rendez-vous avec Aizen, a-t-elle bu quelque chose.

- Du thé ... très bon! Fit la jeune-fille d'une voix enthousiaste, avant d'éclater de rire.  
Elle semblait complètement saoule.

- J'aime pas Aizen, il est pas gentil... C'est un méchant ... Il est pas beau...  
Grimmjow se retint d'éclater de rire, ce qui évita à Ulquiorra d'avoir l'idée de l'éclater tout court.

- Ne cherchez pas plus loin, fit Szayel en se levant. Ce matin, Tôsen est venu me voir au labo en me disant qu'Aizen exigeait un sérum de vérité. Je lui en ai donc fourni un.  
A ces mots, Ulquiorra lui sauta à la gorge et l'attrapa par le col de son habit.

- C'est de ta faute, ce qui lui arrive! C'est toi qui a créé ce truc là. Est-ce que c'est dangereux?  
La voix étouffée du scientifique eut du mal à leur parvenir.

- Non ... Si on lui administre l'antidote rapidement ... elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle.

- Où est cet antidote.

- Chez ... Chez-moi ... Lâches-moi, je vais le chercher.  
Ulquiorra resserra sa prise, étouffant un peu plus Szayel.

- Et tu imagines que je vais te faire confiance.

- Ulquiorra! Intervint Turel.  
Le Cuarto lâcha l'Octava qui recula d'un pas en se massant la gorge.

- J'y vais! Fit Szayel, un peu ébranlé.

- Je viens avec toi, informa Ulquiorra.

- Non, restes, ordonna Turel. Vas-y, Grimm. S'il fait quoi que ce soit d'étrange, secoue le un bon coup pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- D'accord.  
Turel ouvrit les portes et Szayel quitta la Chapelle, suivit de Grimmjow. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Orihime riait toute seule comme une enfant heureuse. Elle jouait avec les cheveux d'Ulquiorra les tressant de ses doigts fins. L'arrancar n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre d'attention mais il se laissait faire quand-même.

- Gentil Ulqui ... Cheveux tout doux ... Beaux yeux verts, comme des émeraudes ...  
Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir agacé et se surprit observer la porte en quête d'un certain scientifique et de son antidote.

- Hi hi hi hi! J'aime bien Ulqui ...  
Stark les observait, intrigué.

- La mixture de Szayel lui fait faire de drôles de choses, chuchota-t-il à Hallibel. Je me demande si ça marche vraiment.  
Il fit un pas en avant et regarda Orihime:

- Hé petite, dis moi ce que tu penses de moi.  
Ulquiorra le foudroya du regard.

- Stark est beau mais je préfère Ulqui.  
Sur ces mots, elle passa les bras autour du cou de son amant et se mit à lui dévorer l'oreille.

- Qui es-tu petite? Continua l'arrancar.

- Inoue Orihime. Je suis née le 3 septembre, je viens d'avoir seize ans. Je mesure 1 m 57 et pèse 45 kg. Ma meilleur amie est Tatsuki, on se connaît depuis des années, elle et moi, elle est comme ma soeur. J'avais un frère, Sora, mais il est mort et est devenu un hollow, mais Kurosaki-kun l'a envoyé au Soul Society. J'aimais bien Kurosaki-kun, mais lui il n'a d'yeux que pour Kuchiki-chan. Avant, ça me rendait triste mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, j'ai Ulqui. J'aime bien cuisiner et manger des gâteaux mais tous le monde dit que j'ai de drôles de goûts culinaires parce que mon plat préféré c'est la soupe miso avec du miel. J'aime aussi les biscuits aux fraises et au wasabi, et aussi les onigiris à la tomate et à la banane avec du piment dessus, et aussi ...  
Ulquiorra se pencha sur elle.

- Ca va, il a compris, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ca lui fait vraiment dire ce qu'elle pense, conclut Stark pour Hallibel.  
La femme arrancar, agacée, s'approcha et lança un regard irrité vers Orihime.

- Humaine, aimes-tu vraiment Ulquiorra ou te moques-tu de nous?

- J'aime Ulqui, de toute mon âme, répondit Orihime en toute sincérité. Et Ulqui m'aime aussi. Cette nuit nous avons fait l'amouhummm ... Hummmm! Hummm!  
La main plaquée sur la bouche de la jeune-fille pour l'empêcher de dire des choses trop gênantes, Ulquiorra lança un regard mauvais vers Hallibel.

- Satisfaite?  
Mais la blonde était trop stupéfaite pour répondre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Turel, il vit un petit sourire complice sur ses lèvres. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autres commentaires, Szayel et Grimmjow revinrent à ce moment. L'Octava tira une fiole de sa veste et la secoua énergiquement tout en s'approchant d'Orihime. Il cassa le goulot et tendit la fiole à la jeune-fille.

- Avales ça, ordonna-t-il.  
Ulquiorra interrompit son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas l'un des satanés poisons dont tu as le secret?

- Absolument rien, répondit Szayel avec un sourire sadique.  
Ulquiorra lui aurait volontiers fait avaler ses lunettes si Turel n'était pas intervenu encore une fois.

- Szayel sais ce qu'il risque s'il tente quoi que ce soit contre Orihime. Il n'a pas envie d'aller rejoindre Noïtora à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas du tout.  
Ulquiorra lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais, songeant que Orihime était dangereuse dans cet état, il décida de le laisser faire.

- Avales ça, répéta le scientifique en tendant la fiole à Orihime.  
La jeune fille obéit.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à me faire manger, se plaignit-elle. Ce sera de votre faute si je grossis.

- Combien de temps pour que ça agisse? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- Quelques dizaines de minutes ou plusieurs heures, ça dépend d'elle. Tu devrais la ramener à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

- Bonne idée, approuva le Cuarto qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette réunion.  
Il prit Orihime dans ses bras et marcha vers la porte de la Chapelle.

- Ne la laisses parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie, conseilla Szayel.  
Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et s'en alla avec Orihime dans ses bras. Il avait à peine franchi la porte qu'il entendit Stark, Hallibel et Szayel assaillir Turel de questions. Il décida de la laisser se débrouiller avec eux et regagna les quartiers d'Orihime.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que toutes traces de son étrange comportement finirent par disparaître complètement. Ulquiorra resta avec elle durant tout ce temps. Il songeait à aller chercher le repas de la jeune-fille aux cuisine lorsqu'un pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le reiatsu qui leur parvint était facile à reconnaître.

- Ichimaru!  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent. Celui sembla surprit de voir Ulquiorra.

- My my! Toujours aussi acharné à la tâche, Ulqui-chan!

- Que voulez-vous, Ichimaru-sama?  
Le sourire sur le visage de l'ancien shinigami s'accentua au point de ressembler à celui de Noïtora.

- J'ai juste quelques questions à poser à Orihime-chan.

- Euh, oui?  
Il s'assit sur le canapé près d'elle.

- Eh ben, t'as pas l'air en forme.

- J'ai mal à la tête, ce n'est rien.  
Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- J'voulais savoir c'que tu pensais de Turel.

- C'est un étrange arrancar mais je crois que je l'aime bien.

- Et que penses-tu d'Aizen.

- Aizen-sama est mon maître, je lui dois toute l'aide possible. Il a toute ma loyauté.  
Le sourire de Gin s'accentua encore.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Turel, quels sont ses plans?

- Turellia-sama n'a aucun plan, autant que je sache, elle aime simplement passer un peu de temps avec nous, ça la change de sa solitude.  
Cette fois Gin éclata d'un rire moqueur presque effrayant.

- Dis-moi la vérité, p'tite, Turel t'as donné un antidote ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Ichimaru-sama.

- Non, ne dis rien de plus, j'ai compris.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'vous laisse. Dîtes à Turel d'êt'e prudente, Aizen va certainement pas aimer d'avoir échoué encore une fois. Il risque de s'mettre vraiment en colère c'tte fois.  
Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la petite pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

- On l'a échappé belle, soupira Orihime.

- Oui, si nous n'étions pas passé par la Chapelle, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire.  
Ulquiorra refusait encore de l'admettre mais il devait des remerciements et des excuses à Szayel, son antidote les avait tous sauvé. Il comprit qu'ils devaient être extrêmement prudent, la perfidie d'Aizen ne semblait avoir aucune limite et les pièges qu'il leur tendait étaient pires les uns que les autres. Que ferait-il la prochaine fois.

Ulquiorra ne voulait pas y penser mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

--

Emporté par sa colère, Aizen retourna la table d'un coup de pied.

Encore raté!

Mais cette fois c'était la dernière. Il était temps de mettre un terme définitif à toute cette histoire en donnant le coup de grâce. Et pour mettre un terme aux agissements de ce trio de malheur, il allait le séparer en l'amputant de son membre le plus faible. C'était plus tôt qu'il le pensait mais ça ne changerait rien à son plan final. Turel ne mettrait pas la main sur les pouvoirs de la fille, il allait s'en emparer le premier.

- Prépares la salle du Hogyoku pour le transfert, Kaname.  
Bien que surpris, l'aveugle n'osa pas moufter devant la fureur de son maître. Il s'inclina et quitta la salle de réunion.

- Quand à toi ... gronda le traître en se tournant vers Gin.  
Le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent, bien que n'étant que le messager de ce nouvel échec, avait fait les frais de la colère du traître. Plaqué au sol par le réiatsu de son maître, le visage en sang, il ne put que le regarder s'approcher, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres ...

En route pour la salle du Hogyoku, Tôsen entendit les hurlements de souffrance de son camarade sans y prêter la moindre attention. Pour lui toute faute méritait une punition, et Gin avait faillit à sa mission. Ce n'était que justice qu'il paie pour son incompétence.

Il entra dans la salle sans se soucier du sort qui attendait Gin et cette fille humaine.

--

Waahoo! Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois.  
Les choses commencent à devenir vraiment périlleuses pour notre petit groupe de rebelles.  
Pauvre Gin, la punition d'Aizen risque de laisser des traces.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses accélèrent dramatiquement et le piège d'Aizen se referme sur Orihime. Gin se montre enfin sous son vrai jour et la bataille commence.  
Ulquiorra parviendra-t-il à sauver son amour?  
Réponse samedi.  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos reviews.

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je n'ai toujours pris aucune décision concernant un éventuelle grossesse d'Orihime. Désolée.  
Bonne fin de semaine.  
Bises.


	23. Chapter 23 Quand se lève le vent

Bonjour.  
Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous, grace à vous j'ai pu dépasser le cap des 200 reviews. C'est vraiment extraordinaire. Je vais certainement me répéter en disant que je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. ;-)  
Le nouveau chapitre maintenant.  
C'est le début de la rébellion, Aizen va avoir fort à faire, face à ce qui l'attend. C'est le premier des quatre chapitres concernant la bataille et beaucoup de sang va couler d'ici peu. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop. Je ne sais pas si les combats sont bien fait, je me suis appliquée pour les écrire mais j'ai eu du mal. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ça m'aidera pour les prochains.  
En attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23:

QUAND SE LÈVE LE VENT.

Assit sur son trône de pierre, le maître de Las Noches, attendait, le coude sur le bras du fauteuil, le menton planté sur le poing. Il tapait l'accoudoir de l'index, égrainant les secondes sans y penser. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et Tôsen entra sans se faire annoncer. Il s'inclina devant Aizen et annonça d'une voix neutre:

- Tout est prêt pour le transfert.  
Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du traître.

- Parfait, Kaname. Fais les entrer, maintenant.  
L'aveugle s'exécuta et retourna à la porte, livrant le passage à Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Les deux arrancars s'approchèrent. Ulquiorra s'inclina devant Aizen mais Grimmjow resta planté le dos raide, les mains dans son hakama.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, Aizen-sama?

- Oui. J'ai un petit travail, pour vous. Il semblerait que des intrus se soient introduit dans le secteur 43 du désert. Allez enquêter, si cette rumeur est vraie, chassez-les. Revenez me faire votre rapport quand vous aurez fini votre patrouille.

- Bien.  
Ulquiorra fit demi-tour et son regard croisa celui de Grimmjow. Il su qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

- Tu penses à la même chos'que moi? Grogna Grimmjow.

- C'est encore un piège.

- Mouais! Allons voir Turel.

La porte se referma derrière les deux arrancars. Le sourire d'Aizen s'accentua au point de devenir une grimace inhumaine. Satisfait, il se leva et abandonna son trône.

- Bien. Vas chercher la fille, Kaname et amènes la à la salle du Hogyoku. J'y serai.  
Le Noir s'inclina et s'en alla sans un mot.

--

La première chose que Gin entendit lorsqu'il reprit conscience fut les bips du moniteur qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, des bandages enserrant son torse. A la douleur qui se réveilla dans ses flancs lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il devait avoir plusieurs cotes fracturées. Divers plaies avaient été suturées partout sur son corps et un bandage lui ceignait le front, maintenant une compresse sur son oeil et sur le coté droit. Aizen n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Il avait déjà été battu comme un chien quand il était enfant, par les brutes de Rukongai, mais jamais avec une telle violence. C'était la première fois qu'Aizen le punissait aussi cruellement. Ce serait aussi la dernière.

Se souvenant soudain du complot visant la jeune humaine, il se redressa dans son lit, ignorant les protestations de son corps endolori. Il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement plaintif. Une infirmière arrancar qui veillait sur lui intervint pour essayer de l'empêcher de se lever. Il repoussa ses mains en grognant.

- Non, Ichimaru-sama, vous devez rester couché.

- Désolé, pas le temps, répliqua le blessé en arrachant les électrodes de sa peau.  
Les appareils se mirent à sonner, ameutant toutes les infirmières de l'étage. Sans prêter attention à leur prières, il se leva, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes. Il enfila sa veste ensanglantée par dessus ses pansements et récupéra Shinsô avant de sortir.

Malgré la violente douleur qui lui transperçait les flancs et le faisait transpirer à flot, il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour prévenir Turel. Il maudit intérieurement la Tour du Soleil Blanc d'être aussi éloignée, et il maudit également les arrancars de n'avoir pas encore inventé l'ascenseur. Au moins personne ne jouait avec la disposition des couloirs ce qui lui évita d'avoir à perdre du temps en faisant des détours inutiles. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de Turel, il était à bout de souffle et trempé de sueur et de sang s'échappant de ses plaies encore ouvertes. Cependant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Dans les appartements de la jeune femme, il ne trouva que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

- Vous faîtes quoi ici? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

- On attend Turel, répondit Grimmjow.

- Quoi, elle est pas là?  
Les deux arrancars secouèrent la tête.

- Il faut la trouver, vite, Aizen veut transmettre les pouvoirs de la fille au Hogyoku.  
Le visage d'Ulquiorra perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait.

- Quoi? Quand?

- C'est peut-être déjà commencé.  
A présent les deux espadas comprenaient pourquoi Aizen avait voulu les envoyer dans le désert.

- Et pourquoi te croirions-nous? Demanda Ulquiorra avec suspicion.

- Tu peux l'croire, intervint Grimmjow. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais Turel lui fait confiance.  
Gin approuva d'un signe de tête.

- J'suis pas votre ennemi. J'suis avec Turel. Elle m'aide dans ma mission et j'l'aide contre Aizen.  
Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

- J'y vais, siffla Ulquiorra, furieux.

- Non, tu t'ferais écraser comme une mouche, fit Gin. Prévenons plutôt Turel.

- Elle est pas là, râla Grimmjow.

- Dans c'cas, j'vais la chercher. Restez ici pour la prév'nir si elle r'vient avant moi.  
Sur ces mots, le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent s'éclipsa, sans prêter attention aux messages d'alerte que lui envoyait son corps meurtri.

--

Orihime somnolait sur le canapé de son salon lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit en grand. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux et se tourna vers ses visiteurs. C'était le shinigami aveugle qui avait trahi Soul Society en même temps qu'Aizen. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà aperçu au court de ses rendez-vous avec Aizen, elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré personnellement. Elle n'était même pas certaine de connaître son nom. Tazer ... Tosam ... Kosem ... Enfin quelque-chose dans ce genre là. Il était accompagné de plusieurs arrancars qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

- Euh, oui! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Suis-nous, Aizen te veux, ordonna le Noir.  
Quelque chose dans le ton de cet homme alerta Orihime. Elle hésita une seconde. Le type fit un signe aux arrancars qui l'accompagnaient et deux d'entre eux entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils saisirent Orihime par les bras et la tirèrent hors de ses appartements.

- Eh, attendez! Protesta-t-elle.  
Le groupe se mit en marche dans les couloirs.

- Eh, je peux marcher toute seule.  
Personne ne lui répondit. Elle remarqua que plusieurs des gardes regardaient en tous sens, une main posée sur la garde de leur sabres, comme s'ils craignaient un attaque. Orihime comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. L'absence d'Ulquiorra auprès d'elle confirma ses doutes, cette fois-ci Aizen préparait quelque chose de terrible et elle était la cible de ce quelque chose.

--

- J'y vais, annonça Ulquiorra en faisant quelques pas vers la porte.

- Gin a dit de rester ici, rappela Grimmjow.  
Il attrapa Ulquiorra par le bras mais celui-ci se libéra d'une torsion du poignet.

- J'y vais, c'est tout! Tu transmettras le message à Turel.  
Il ouvrit la porte mais Grimmjow le rattrapa.

- Tu vas te faire massacrer.

- je ne la laisserai pas entre leurs mains, c'est à moi de la protéger.  
Ca fit rire Grimmjow.

- C'est un peu tard pour jouer au beau chevalier en armure blanche.  
Ulquiorra lui lança un regard féroce.

- Fais un peu confiance à Turel, elle laissera pas Aizen faire c'qu'il veut. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, hier, elle est prête à mourir pour vous protéger ta princesse et toi.

- Mais pour le moment, elle n'est nulle part, grogna Ulquiorra.  
Le ton commençait à monter.

- Attend encore un peu.

- Orihime sera bientôt morte.  
Ulquiorra fit volte face mais Grimmjow se planta devant lui et le repoussa à l'intérieur du salon.

- Tu vas rester, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, non.  
A ce moment, Ulquiorra leva la main et frappa Grimmjow à l'estomac. Un coup suffisamment fort pour le mettre K-O mais pas assez pour le blesser. Grimmjow lui lança un regard stupéfait avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ulquiorra l'abandonna là et se rua hors de la pièce.

--

Orihime reconnu la salle du Hogyoku où Aizen l'avait amené une fois. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était le moment, elle allait devoir restaurer le jouet d'Aizen ... Et après, elle mourrait certainement.

Aizen s'avança vers elle, un sourire répugnant aux lèvres. Orihime ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt. Il se planta devant elle et lui caressa la joue, un rictus sadique sur le visage.

- Cette fois-ci votre petit plan à trois est fini, ma jolie,. Personne ne pourra venir te sauver. Ulquiorra est loin d'ici et Turel ne se doute de rien, plongée qu'elle est dans les souvenirs d'une époque perdue depuis longtemps. J'ai gagné.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, tant qu'il y a un espoir, vous ne gagnerez jamais.

- Ahahah! Quelle combativité, petite fille. Mais c'est inutile.  
Il leva la tête vers les arrancars qui encadraient Orihime.

- Attachez-là sur la table, ordonna-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

- Vous êtes un être méprisable, lança Orihime.  
Ca le fit rire.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?  
Sans se soucier des conséquences, elle lui cracha au visage. Un regard glacial rencontra un regard déterminé. Aizen essuya l'affront de sa manche sans la quitter des yeux.

- Sur la table, ordonna-t-il aux arrancars.  
Ceux-ci obéirent et entraînèrent Orihime vers une table de pierre semblable à celle de la chapelle. Elle y fut solidement attachée par des chaînes. Aizen se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son précieux Hogyoku. Le tube sortit du sol et le traître l'ouvrit. Il se saisit de la pierre et s'approcha de la table, exhibant le Hogyoku comme un trésor.

- Tu vois, fit-il à l'adresse d'Orihime, ce cher Urahara à fait un travail extraordinaire avec cette pierre. Elle prend soin d'elle même. Quand elle vient à manquer d'énergie, elle peut en tirer là ou il y en a. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelque temps déjà. A chaque fois que je l'ai utilisé pour renforcer un arrancar, elle a essayé de me soutirer de l'énergie pour compenser celle qu'elle venait de perdre. C'est vraiment une capacité extraordinaire.

- Hum! Les vampires en font autant, répliqua Orihime d'un ton sec.  
Ca fit rire le traître.

- Tant de fougue qui va bientôt disparaître ... Comme c'est dommage! Parce qu'en absorbant ton reiatsu, le Hogyoku va aussi s'approprier tes pouvoirs. Je pourrai alors les utiliser comme bon me semble sans avoir à me soucier de toi et de ta survie.  
Il rit à nouveau, un rire cruel et glacial qui donnait la chair de poule.

- Adieu, petite fille, ce fut un plaisir.  
Il plaça le Hogyoku au dessus de la poitrine d'Orihime et brisa le bouclier que protégeait la pierre et l'empêchait de se nourrir de ce qui passait à sa portée. Deux fins tentacules noirs surgirent de la pierre et plongèrent dans La poitrine de le jeune-fille sans causer la moindre blessure. La pierre commença aussitôt à se nourrir du reiatsu de sa proie.

Les hurlements d'Orihime durent probablement être entendus d'un bout à l'autre de Las Noches.

--

Un instant, Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il faisait allongé sur le tapis dans le salon de Turel. Quelque chose lui disait que, cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des galipettes avec Turel. Une douleur sourde palpitait quelque part entre son sternum et son trou de hollow. La mémoire lui revint. Cet imbécile d'Ulquiorra lui avait tapé dessus avant de se ruer dans un piège, tête baissé.

- Et dire qu'c'est lui qui est sensé réfléchir et garder la tête froide, grogna-t-il en se levant.  
Il s'approcha du piano et griffonna une note pour Turel qu'il accrocha à la porte avant de s'élancer en courant dans les couloirs.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire en premier trouver Turel ou aller filer un coup de main à Ulquiorra. Ca dépendrait certainement de qui il trouverait en premier sur sa route.

Il arrivait au pied de l'escalier lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu d'Orihime fluctuer dangereusement et commencer à s'affaiblir. Au même moment, il repéra enfin celui de Turel. Sans attendre, il se rua dans cette direction.

- Turel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel!

--

Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Ca voulait-il dire que la mort était proche? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ulquiorra! Elle aurait tant voulu le voir. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il vienne la sauver ... Où était-il? ... Elle espérait qu'après sa mort, Ulquiorra ne serait plus en danger ... Sans elle, plus de menaces au dessus de lui. Cette pensée la rassura et l'aida à accepter son sort.  
_"Ulquiorra, puisse ma mort t'apporter un peu de protection. Sans moi, tu n'auras plus besoin de désobéir aux ordres et de prendre tous ces risques pour me protéger. J'ai été si heureuse avec toi pendant ces quelques jours, je regrette juste de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je t'en pris, ne fait rien pour me venger, restes en vie et souviens-toi de moi. Peut-être, dans une autre vie, nos chemins se croiseront-ils à nouveau. Ne__ m'oublies __pas. Je t'aime!"_  
Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le sourire victorieux d'Aizen, pour ne plus voir le Hogyoku s'emparer de son énergie, pour ne plus voir les arrancars faire des paris sur le temps qu'elle tiendrait encore avant de mourir, pour ne plus voir la vie la quitter peu à peu.

Il se passa une seconde, une minute, une heure, elle ne put le dire, lorsqu'un fracas assourdissant la tira de son apathie. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir la porte s'effondrer dans un nuage de poussière. Elle vit, comme dans un rêve, Ulquiorra surgir du nuage, un air terrifiant sur le visage. Pendant un instant, tout le monde fut tellement surpris par son intrusion que personne ne bougea. L'arrancar se rua vers la table de pierre.

- Hime-chan!  
D'un geste de la main, il balaya le Hogyoku qui roula au sol avec un bruit sonore dans le silence interloqué. Libérée de l'emprise vampirique de la pierre, Orihime sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps.

- Hime? Appela Ulquiorra d'une voix inquiète.  
Il brisa ses chaînes et la prit dans ses bras. A moitié inconsciente, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, et c'est bien dommage! Fit la voix d'Aizen derrière eux.  
L'arrancar se retourna pour faire face.

- Ah, Ulquiorra, tu me déçois vraiment! Fit le traître d'une voix navrée.

- Je m'en moque.

- Tu faisais un serviteur parfait, je t'aimais bien. Quel dommage de tout gâcher pour une gamine inutile.  
Ulquiorra serra la dite gamine dans ses bras.

- Et maintenant que tu as secouru la pauvre princesse, comment comptes tu sortir d'ici?

- Comme ça!  
Serrant Orihime contre son torse d'un bras, Ulquiorra pointa sa main libre vers le plafond et lança un cero dans cette direction. Malgré leur situation, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cero était du même vert que ses yeux. Le rayon d'énergie frappa le plafond, provoquant l'effondrement de ce dernier. Les autres arrancars s'égayèrent en tous sens, somme une volée d'oiseaux sous l'attaque d'un rapace. Ulquiorra profita de la pagaille ainsi provoquée pour s'éclipser avec Orihime.

- Kaname! Hurla Aizen.  
Tôsen comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait à faire. Il dégaina le sabre qu'il tenait à la main et laissa le fourreau tomber à ses pieds. Il bondit au dessus du désordre de la salle et passa la main le long de sa lame en ordonnant:

- Suzumushi, seconde botte: Benihikô!  
Il donna un coup horizontal devant lui. Son sabre se démultiplia en un éventail de lames qui fusèrent dans la direction de l'arrancar. Les lames criblèrent le sol et les murs d'impacts autour de lui, mais Ulquiorra bondit vers la sortie, arrondissant le dos pour protéger Orihime d'un coup perdu. La pluie de lames, se déchaîna, certaine le frôlèrent mais il parvint à les éviter presque toutes. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, l'une des dernières lames l'atteignit. Il sursauta saisit par la surprise. Il faillit lâcher Orihime sous le choc et la douleur qui se rependit en lui à une vitesse anormale. Serrant les dents, il raffermi son étreinte et, d'un sonido, laissa tout le monde derrière lui.

- Rattrapes les, Kaname, ordonna Aizen, furieux. Ramènes-moi la fille vivante. Tu peux tuer Ulquiorra s'il résiste.  
D'un shunpô, l'aveugle s'élança à la poursuite des fuyards.

- Oui, vraiment tu me déçois, Ulquiorra! Commenta Aizen.  
Son sourire pervers s'agrandit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les traînées de sang qui avaient éclaboussé les murs lorsque l'arrancar avait été blessé.

--

Les couloirs défilaient autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. Étourdie, Orihime ferma les yeux et enfouit le visage au creux de l'épaule de Ulquiorra. Un peu nauséeuse, elle se laissait porter sans se poser de question. Ulquiorra courrait droit devant lui, cherchant le reiatsu de Turel dans le palais. Elle semblait n'être nul part. Il jura intérieurement. Il devait mettre Orihime à l'abri avant que sa blessure ne l'affaiblisse au point de l'empêcher de la protéger. Il sentait son sang chaud et visqueux couler le long de sa cuisse, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Il essayait de rester concentré sur son unique objectif: sauver Orihime.

Le couloir débouchait sur un hall plus large. Ulquiorra connaissait bien cet endroit. L'un des couloirs partant sur sa gauche amenait tout droit à la Tour du Soleil Blanc. Encore un petit effort.

Il franchit la porte et s'arrêta net, éberlué. Ils étaient bien dans le hall mais il n'y avait pas de couloir. Aucune autre issue que celle par laquelle il venait d'entrer et qui ramenait dans les bras de ses adversaires. Quelqu'un avait modifié l'agencement des couloirs et, concentré sur sa tâche, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il fit quelques pas, songeant à ouvrir une nouvelle issue d'un cero lorsqu'il entendit des pas raisonner derrière lui. Il sentit le reiatsu de Tôsen s'approcher. L'arrancar, prit de court, déposa Orihime à l'abri derrière une colonne.

- Restes cachée là jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
La jeune-fille ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'agrandirent d'horreur. Transpercé par la lame lancée par Tôsen, Ulquiorra avait une large plaie au flanc droit, un peu au dessus de la hanche, qui saignait abondamment, souillant son hakama et le bas de sa veste.

- Tu es blessé? Je vais te soigner.

- Non, pas le temps. Ne bouges pas d'ici.  
A ce moment, l'aveugle déboucha dans le hall. Orihime se tapit dans son coin. Ulquiorra se redressa et fit face. Il se demandait dans quelle mesure Tôsen pouvait repérer Orihime dont le reiatsu était très faiblit après le traitement infligé par Aizen.

- Tu as enfin fini de courir, Cuarto?  
Ulquiorra ne répondit pas.

- Tu as raison, ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. Justice doit être faite.  
Il pointa son sabre sur la poitrine de l'arrancar. Affaiblit par sa blessure et la perte de sang, Ulquiorra tira le sien. Ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient déjà.

--

- Te v'là quand-même, gronda Grimmjow, furieux.  
Turel courrait dans la direction de la salle du Hogyoku, accompagné de Gin. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amant.

- Grimm?  
L'arrancar les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais là, demanda Gin, essoufflé. Tu d'vais rester là haut avec Ulquiorra pour attendre Turel.

- J'y s'rai bien resté si cet imbécile ne s'était pas j'té dans la gueule du loup.

- Ulquiorra est allé cherché Orihime?

- Ouais, il m'a assommé et en a profité pour filer.

- Mais quel crétin, râla Turel.  
Elle se concentra un instant pour retrouver Ulquiorra.

- Il est dans le Hall des Deux Lunes, révéla-t-elle. Mais il n'est pas seul ...

- Il se bat avec Tôsen, confirma Gin.

- Quoi, râla Grimmjow. Pas question, Tôsen est à moi.  
Furieux, il défonça le mur le plus proche d'un coup de poing.

- J'ai l'impression qu'les murs bougent, remarqua Gin. Ca pas êt'e facile de le rejoindre.

- On va prendre la route la plus courte, gronda Grimmjow en chargeant un cero.  
Un autre mur fut vaporisé.

--

En temps normal, Tôsen n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques minutes face à Ulquiorra, même ayant été un capitaine. Cependant, affaiblit par sa blessure, l'espada ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur un adversaire dont les techniques de combat consistaient à handicaper l'adversaire. Suant sang et eau, il répliquait coup pour coup face à l'ancien shinigami mais ses coups manquaient de force. Au rythme auquel son sang s'écoulait de sa blessure et l'épuisement le gagnait, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour finir son adversaire avant de perdre connaissance.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu as commis un crime immonde et que tu mérites d'être jugé pour ça, Cuarto. La preuve, c'est que tes coups manquent de conviction.  
Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Tenant son sabre d'une main, il plaquait l'autre sur sa plaie, le souffle court. La sueur coulait sur son visage, collant ses cheveux contre son front. Du coin de l'oeil, il vérifia que Orihime était toujours cachée là où il l'avait laissé.

- Et si on arrêtait ici ces effusions de sang inutiles? Tu sais que je déteste faire couler le sang.

- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir te salir les mains. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans réagir.

- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas que je t'ai laissé le choix.  
L'ex-capitaine attaqua sans crier gare. Ulquiorra para de sa main nue et lança un coup de sabre vers le visage de son adversaire. Entendant siffler la lame, Tôsen recula vivement. Pas assez vite, cependant. Le tranchant redoutable du katana d'Ulquiorra lui entailla la joue gauche, coupant plusieurs de ses tresses qui tombèrent au sol. Il attaqua à nouveau, Ulquiorra évita le coup d'un sonido que le porta dans le dos de son adversaire. Profitant de sa surprise, l'arrancar le frappa mais l'ancien shinigami esquiva habillement d'un shunpô. Ulquiorra répliqua d'une nouvelle attaque. Tôsen la para aisément. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec un tintement sonore. Des étincelles d'énergie volèrent dans tous les sens. Un instant chacun d'eux fit pression sur son sabre pour faire reculer l'autre. Levant la main gauche, Ulquiorra lança un cero au visage de son adversaire. Tôsen se jeta au sol pour l'éviter, ce qui lui valu de prendre un coup de pied dans les cotes. Il se releva, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

- Tu t'affaiblis un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Tu devrais te résoudre à accepter le jugement de la justice divine, Cuarto.

- Tu as beau parler de justice, Tôsen, pour moi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un bourreau!  
Cette remarque irrita l'ex-shinigami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un monstre comme toi sais de la justice, arrancar?  
Pas de réponse. Ulquiorra essayait de profiter de cette accalmie pour reprendre son souffle, une main toujours plaquée sur sa blessure pour essayer d'en limiter le saignement.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ma philosophie, ce serait une perte de temps. Elle est bien trop pure pour qu'un esprit obscurcit par les ténèbres puisse la comprendre. Tout ce que peuvent comprendre ceux de ton espèce, arrancar, c'est la haine, la vengeance, le plaisir de tuer ... Tout ce que j'abhorre.

- Arrêtes de me confondre avec Noïtora.  
Entendant le nom du plus méprisable des arrancars, Tôsen eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Vous êtes tous pareil à mes yeux aveugles. Des âmes de ténèbres et de mal condensés. Je me demande ce que Aizen-sama peut bien voir en vous.

- Des soldats aisément sacrifiables, peut-être.  
Pour toute réponse, Tôsen plaça son sabre verticalement devant lui.

- Sonnes, Suzumushi, ordonna-t-il à son zanpakutô.  
Une onde sembla se répandre dans l'air, devant lui. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de bouger avant d'être atteint. Un instant tout devint noir autour de lui. Lorsque la vue lui revint, Tôsen était devant lui, le sabre pointé sur son coeur. Il voulu bouger mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. En revanche, il ressentit une douleur incroyable quand la lame de son adversaire pénétra ses chairs. Elle s'enfonça entre deux cotes pour le transpercer, un peu sous son coeur. Ulquiorra ne savait pas si Tôsen avait mal évalué son attaque ou s'il avait manqué son coeur à dessein mais peu lui importait. Il faisait des efforts désespérés pour s'arracher à l'emprise de son adversaire. La lame perça son corps une seconde fois, du coté droit. Il sentit son sang couler sur sa peau mais il ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux pour vérifier la gravité de ses blessures. Il serra les dents lorsque Tôsen passa son sabre au travers de son épaule gauche, celle qui avait déjà été blessé au cours de sa mission sur Terre. Sans un rire, sans un commentaire, Tôsen retira sa lame du corps de l'arrancar. Ulquiorra ne put que tousser et cracher du sang.

- Tu parles d'un justicier, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu aimes jouer avec tes victimes et les faire souffrir, hein, Tôsen. Tu te caches derrière ta pseudo philosophie pour justifier des actes inqualifiables. Mais tu n'est rien de plus qu'un bourreau. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Noïtora!  
Furieux, l'ex-shinigami lui porta un coup d'une telle violence que Ulquiorra fut projeté contre le mur du fond, qu'il heurta avec une violence inouïe. Son corps affaiblit pas ses blessures tomba mollement sur le sol. Dans une sorte de brouillard, il entendit une voix crier son prénom. Une voix de femme.

Orihime se rua sur l'arrancar blessé en criant. Terrifiée, elle n'avait pu rester caché plus longtemps. Elle avait assisté à tout le combat en priant pour son amant. Le voir ainsi maltraité était au dessus de ses forces. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Ulquiorra!  
Elle s'agenouilla prés de lui et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle sentit les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine alors il respirait avec peine. Il était vivant. Posant le regard sur son visage, elle vit ses grands yeux verts fixés sur elle. Il était encore conscient.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Shun'o, Ayame ...  
Rien ne se produisit, les fées ne répondirent pas à son appel.

- Shun'o, Ayame. Bouclier des Deux Cieux!  
Rien, aucune réaction.

- Mais, que se passe-t-il? S'affola la jeune-fille sans comprendre.

- Le Hogyoku t'a prit tes pouvoirs, humaine. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il va mourir ici et maintenant.  
Tôsen leva son sabre. Orihime, dans une dérisoire tentative pour le protéger, serra Ulquiorra contre sa poitrine et se roula en boule autour de lui, pour lui faire un bouclier de son corps. Tôsen abattit son sabre sur eux. A ce moment, l'un des murs fut soufflé par une explosion incroyable. L'ex-capitaine, surpris, suspendit son geste.

- Turellia-sama, Grimmjow-san! S'écria Orihime en voyant les nouveaux venus.

--

Waooo! Ca chaufe!  
Pauvre Ulquiorra, il n'a que des ennuis depuis qu'il connaît Orihime, mais il ne l'abandonne pas. C'est beau l'amûûûrr! XD  
Aizen ne recule devant rien, décidément.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Grimmjow voudra prendre sa revanche face à Tôsen. Qui de la violence de l'arrancar ou de la justice tronquée du shinigami en sortira vainqueur?  
Vous le verrez mercredi!

Bon week end.  
Bises.


	24. Chapter 24 Panthère contre Grillon

Bonjour.  
Je suis contente que mon combat du chapitre précédent vous ai plu.  
La suite des évènements vous attend dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, avec un Grimmjow plus revenchard que jamais.  
Du sang va encore couler à flot, vous êtes prévenu.  
Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai un peu modifié les effets provoqués par le bankai de Tôsen, désolée pour les puristes.  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 24:

PANTHÈRE CONTRE GRILLON.

Tôsen recula d'un pas.

Sans se préoccuper de lui, Turel entra dans le hall et se dirigea directement vers Orihime et Ulquiorra. L'arrancar était toujours conscient mais son état semblait grave. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et semblait à bout de force. Turel s'agenouilla prés d'eux.

- Turellia-sama!

- Désolée d'arriver aussi tard.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune-fille.

- Ulquiorra ... Il est blessé ... Je ne peux rien faire.  
Des sanglots la secouèrent. Ulquiorra leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

- Ne pleures pas, Hime, ça va aller, fit-il d'une voix faible en fermant les yeux.  
Maintenant que Turel était là, il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter, elle protégerait Orihime. La jeune-fille serra les bras autour du torse de l'arrancar.

- Nous allons le soigner, promit Turel.

- Vous n'irez nul part, interrompit Tôsen. A part en enfer.  
Turel se releva et se tourna vers lui:

- Ah bon? Et c'est toi qui vas m'y envoyer? Ne me fais pas rire, shinigami.  
Furieux, l'aveugle attrapa son sabre à deux mains.

- En garde, Turellia Del'Rynn!  
Il s'élança vers elle, le sabre brandit au dessus de sa tête. A quelques pas de la jeune-femme, une ombre se dressa devant lui et une main ferme se saisit de son poignet, bloquant son attaque.

- Minute, toi, grogna Grimmjow. C'est avec moi que tu vas t'battre.  
L'aveugle se dégagea. Grimmjow lui lança un regard assassin.

- Tu t'souviens, Tôsen, tu me dois un bras!

- Si tu as perdu ton bras, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est que la justi ...  
Grimmjow se jeta sur lui et lui assena un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tôsen se releva, crachant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Fermes-la avec ta justice de pacotille.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers Turel:

- Laisses-le moi, j'en fais mon affaire de cet abruti.  
Turel hocha la tête:

- D'accord mais dépêches-toi. Ulquiorra doit être amené à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

- Ouais!  
Grimmjow s'approcha du shinigami aveugle en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

- Alors, Tôsen, prêt à mourir pour ton maître?  
Le Noir l'attaqua sans crier gare. Grimmjow esquiva d'un pas de coté et répliqua d'un coup de pied à l'estomac, tandis que Tôsen, déséquilibré par son attaque manquée, cherchait à se redresser. Plié en deux par la violence du choc, il faillit en lâcher son zanpakutô. Il roula aux pieds de son nouvel adversaire. Le sourire hargneux de Grimmjow s'agrandit instantanément.

- On dirait qu'tu la ramènes moins tout d'un coup.  
Tôsen se releva et frappa de son sabre. Grimmjow arrêta la lame à main nue et répliqua d'un bala qui encastra le Noir dans le mur le plus proche.

- Hé, Turel! Ce jouet me plaît, j'peux le casser?

- Si ça t'amuse, répondit-elle simplement.  
Ca le fit rire. Il se rua vers sa proie. Tôsen, qui essayait de s'extraire du mur prit un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur.

- Tu vas déguster! Grogna l'arrancar.  
Grimmjow le frappa à plusieurs reprises, chaque coup encastrant un peu plus le shinigami dans la pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe au travers. Il tomba sur le dallage, parmi les débris du mur. Une plaque de pierre se détacha et s'abattit sur lui. Grimmjow s'approcha et posa le pied sur la plaque, observant les dégâts.

- Non, ne m'dis pas qu'c'est déjà fini.  
Le réiatsu de Tôsen s'embrasa soudain et la plaque explosa, le libérant.

- J'aime mieux ça, grogna Grimmjow.  
Il se mit en position de combat. Tôsen l'imita. Tous deux se jaugèrent un moment avant que le shinigami n'ose le premier geste. Il attaqua Grimmjow de front mais au moment où l'arrancar levait la main pour arrêter sa lame, Tôsen usa d'un shunpô pour se téléporter dans son dos. Pris de vitesse, Grimmjow, ne put que tourner la tête avant que le zanpakutô de l'aveugle ne morde sa chair. Heureusement pour lui, son hierro arrêta l'attaque. La lame du shinigami ne laissa qu'une fine coupure sur son dos. Un peu de sang s'en écoula.

- C'est tout c'que tu peux faire? Railla Grimmjow.  
Il fixa son adversaire d'un regard goguenard sans prêter attention à la griffure dans son dos ni à sa veste déchirée. Tôsen bondit au dessus de lui.

- Benihikô!  
L'éventail de lames fonça sur Grimmjow. L'arrancar leva simplement la main et lança un cero qui incinéra toutes les lames avant qu'elles ne le touchent. Profitant de son instant d'inattention, Tôsen, qui était retombé sur le sol, plaça son sabre verticalement devant lui, pointe en l'air.

- Sonnes, Suzu ...

- Tu m'prend pour un débile ?  
Grimmjow lui sauta à la face et l'attrapa par la gorge. D'une main, il le souleva avant de le projeter par terre. La tête du shinigami heurta violemment le marbre des dalles. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'arrancar lui enfonça la tête dans le sol à coup de pieds. Il acheva sa tâche en lançant un cero vers son adversaire. Tôsen eut juste le temps de rouler sur le coté pour l'éviter.

- Comment ... Comment se fait-il ... que tu sois ... si fort ? Haleta-t-il.  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

- C'est d'ta faute, tu t'es toujours cru supérieur à nous avec ta foutue morale. T'as pas su voir qu'en réalité t'étais qu'un minable.

- Tu vas voir.  
Il se mit à faire tourner son zanpakutô en le tenant par l'anneau accroché à la tsuba.

- Tu vas goûter à la colère de ma justice, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
Il prit son sabre d'une main et posa l'autre sur l'anneau. Il y concentra une partie de son reiatsu et l'anneau grandit au point de devenir plus grand que son créateur. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

- Bankai! Lança le shinigami.  
L'anneau géant se multiplia et dix anneaux de même taille s'envolèrent autour d'eux. Avant que Grimmjow ait pu comprendre, un canevas d'énergie se tissa entre eux pour former une prison qui englobait toute la pièce.

- Enma Kôrogi! Acheva Tôsen.  
A ce moment la cage se referma sur eux et un noir absolu tomba sur le grand hall. Nullement affecté par l'obscurité totale, Grimmjow éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

- Quoi, c'est ça ton bankai, cet espèce de chapiteau de cirque ?  
L'ex capitaine s'approcha à pas feutrés.

- Enma Kôrogi est un espace de ténèbres absolues, nulle lumière ne peut y pénétrer. Tu ne peux pas plus me voir que repérer mon reiatsu ...

- Perdu!

- Quoi?

- Perdu, j'te dis.  
Tôsen regarda sa victime avec stupéfaction.

- Ton p'tit tour de passe passe ça marche p'têtre avec les shinigamis, ou les hollows de bas étages, mais moi chuis un arrancar, un espada. Tu m'sous-estime encore, c'est chiant. J'vais t'prouver que tu m'arrives pas à la cheville.  
Sur ces mots, Grimmjow porta la main à sa hanche et tira Pantera de son fourreau.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, qu'j'ai peur du noir?  
Avant que Tôsen n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, l'arrancar bondit sur lui et lui planta son zanpakutô entre les côtes.

- Quoi, mais ... Comment c'est possible.

- J'te l'ai dis, chuis un arrancar, pas un putain de shinigami. Si j't'ai frappé c'est parce que j'peux t'voir, moi, Tôsen.  
Le shinigami recula, se dégageant de la lame de son adversaire.

- Les arrancars sont capable de voir dans le noir, Tôsen, même dans le noir absolu.  
Ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'ancien capitaine recula de quelques pas.

- Et moi encore mieux que tous les autres, continuait Grimmjow. C'est pas pour rien que mon zanpakutô s'appelle Pantera.  
Il pointa ledit zanpakutô vers l'aveugle. Trop secoué, Tôsen ne réagit pas lorsque l'arrancar l'attaqua. Du sang tomba sur le sol en cascade.

- Pfffft! C'est même pas drôle, fit la voix de Grimmjow derrière lui. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te défendre.  
Tremblant, Tôsen se redressa. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un monstre tel que ce hollow le vaincre, lui, le champion de la justice. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait être battu par un être aussi vil. Sa justice ne pouvait pas périr face à ce démon.

- Pas question, grogna-t-il.  
Tôsen se redressa et resserra sa prise sur son sabre.

- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Causes toujours.  
Le shinigami attaqua et Grimmjow para de son sabre avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, de sa main libre. Le Noir recula de quelques pas. Grimmjow profita de son déséquilibre pour attaquer à son tour. Pantera fendit l'air en sifflant. Se repérant au bruit ainsi qu'au réiatsu de son adversaire, Tôsen bondit pour esquiver. Grimmjow ne frappa que le vide mais il sentit une vive brûlure dans son dos, quand le sabre du shinigami le toucha. Il n'y fit pas attention et se retourna, envoyant Tôsen valser d'un bala.

- Prends ça! Gronda-t-il.  
Il tendit la main vers l'aveugle et chargea un cero. La colonne d'énergie fusa vers le shinigami. La lumière qu'elle dégageait semblait être absorbée par les ténèbres environnant. Tôsen prit son sabre à deux mains et plongea au coeur du cero qu'il annula d'une attaque. Cependant, il ne sentit pas Grimmjow arriver sur lui comme la foudre, son reiatsu étant camouflé par celui de son cero. Lorsque Tôsen se rendit compte de ma manoeuvre, il était trop tard. Pantera s'abattit sur lui avec une violence incroyable qui l'envoya rouler au loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant d'être cueillit par un coup de pied dans les cotes. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Grimmjow se tenait au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Le shinigami, essoufflé, leva la tête vers lui.

- Comment ... peux-tu être ... aussi fort? ... La dernière fois ...

- La dernière fois, j'étais pas complet, interrompit Grimmjow.

- Pas complet?

- Ouais! Il me manquait quelque chose d'important que j'ai trouvé depuis.  
L'aveugle semblait figé par la surprise.

- Et que te manquait-il?

- Tsss! Comptes pas sur moi pour te révéler nos p'tits secrets, Tôsen.  
Sur ces mots, l'arrancar lui assena un autre coup de pied. Sous le choc, le Noir lâcha son sabre.

- Maintenant, finissons en, grogna l'arrancar. Tu me dois un bras, j'ai pas oublié.  
Il s'approcha du shinigami encore groggy, son zanpakutô à la main:

- Ca fait un moment que j'attends ça, Tôsen.  
L'ex-shinigami leva le tête vers lui au moment où l'arrancar levait son sabre. La lame siffla, du sang gicla dans tous les sens, l'aveugle hurla de douleur. Ses cris apportèrent une satisfaction intense à Grimmjow qui tenait enfin sa revanche.

- Ici, on est pas au Soul Society. Dans ce monde c'est oeil pour oeil, Tôsen.  
Pointant la main vers le bras tranché gisant au sol, il tira un cero qui l'incinéra totalement. A ce moment, le chapiteau explosa de l'intérieur, libérant ses prisonniers.

--

Orihime n'y voyait plus rien. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Ce shinigami, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, avait crié "bankai" et tout était devenu noir. Elle ne savait pas qu'un bankai pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets. En même temps, elle n'en avait vu qu'un jusque là, celui d'Ichigo. Tous les bankai étaient différents.

Terrifiée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle et par cette obscurité angoissante qui l'entourait de toutes parts, elle serra Ulquiorra dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait même plus le voir mais elle sentait son poids dans ses bras. Elle posa l'une de ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours et sentit sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser faiblement.

- Ca va aller, Ulquiorra, promit-elle d'une voix rassurante.  
A ce moment, elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, quelqu'un s'agenouiller prés d'elle et une main fut posée sur son bras.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit la voix rassurante de Turel.  
Orihime se tourna vers elle mais ne put la voir. Elle ne pouvait rien voir dans ces ténèbres insondables, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les échos du combat qui se déroulait non loin d'elle. Il lui sembla que Grimmjow avait l'avantage sur son adversaire. Elle serrait Ulquiorra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle pouvait tout en priant pour qu'aucun coup perdu ne les atteigne. Après un moment, elle entendit un dernier cri, un cri atroce qui lui donna la chair de poule puis la lumière revint d'un seul coup, comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, aveuglée par tant de lumière après une si profonde obscurité.

Grimmjow se tenait à quelques pas de son adversaire, son zanpakutô ensanglanté à la main. Quelques coupures saignaient ça et là sur son corps mais rien de bien grave, visiblement. Tôsen était au sol, prostré, serrant d'une main son épaule au dessus de son bras amputé. Du sang s'écoulait à flot de son moignon. Il semblait au bord de l'inconscience.

Pour une raison étrange, Orihime, pourtant si altruiste et attentive aux autres, ne ressentit aucune tristesse pour cet homme. Il l'avait amené au supplice sans sourciller et il avait voulu tuer Ulquiorra. Sa compassion envers lui s'en trouvait donc largement limitée.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire victorieux, presque dément, semblable à celui qu'il avait eu juste après que Orihime eut régénéré son bras. Il fit siffler son sabre dans l'air d'un geste violent. Le sang qui restait sur la lame fut projeté au sol. Il se tourna vers Turel et lui lança un regard tinté d'arrogance. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire calme.

- J'ai gagné! Éructa-t-il.  
Mais il ne put s'en féliciter d'avantage. Un coup violent fut porté entre ses omoplates et une lame lui transperça la poitrine. Stupéfait, l'arrancar baissa les yeux sur la pointe de katana qui ressortait de son corps, poisseux de son propre sang. Pantera glissa entre ses doigts et tomba sur le sol avec un tintement sonore. Dans le brouillard opaque qui s'abattit sur lui, il entendit la voix de Turel, qui semblait venir de très loin, crier de stupeur. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle disait, mais un mot raisonna douloureusement à son esprit avant qu'il ne s'effondre:

- Aizen!

--

Yaaah! Non, c'est pas possible, voilà Aizen qui s'amène, et pas pour s'amuser, je vous l'assure.  
Navrée de vous inquiéter, mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant que le petit groupe de rebelles pourra s'occuper de soigner Ulquiorra. Sorry! TT  
Nan, chuis pô sadiqueuh!  
Désolée, fans de Tôsen (s'il y en a), j'ai pas pu resister.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les espadas devront choisir leur camp, Gin dévoilera ses véritables motivations et l'affrontement entre Turel et Aizen commencera enfin.  
Je vous laisse avec votre impatience grandissante en attendant la suite de cette affrontement de titans. ;-)  
A samedi. Bonne fin de semaine à tous.  
Bises.


	25. Chapter 25 Leur Maîtresse

Salut!  
Le second chapitre de la semaine est là, encore tout chaud.  
Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, je voulais dire à **Améthyste** de ne plus pleurer. Gin va pouvoir retrouver sa Rangiku d'ici deux chapitres (moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple!). Je penses que tu vas ausssi apprécier l'une des scène du chapitre que j'ai écrit cette semaine, mais qui ne sera mit en ligne que d'ici une quinzaine de jour, patience. ( Ne pas trop en dire ... Ne pas trop en dire ... Yah, trop dur!) XD  
Il faudra aussi faire preuve de patience, pour ceux qui attendent de voir la nouvelle force de Ulquiorra, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Désolée. Quand à arrêter de le faire souffrir ... Je ne sais pas!  
Et maintenant, le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 25:

LEUR MAÎTRESSE.

Turel ouvrit des yeux immenses, le regard posé sur la lame qui sortait de la poitrine de Grimmjow. Elle n'entendit pas Pantera tomber sur le dallage pas plus que le cri de stupeur d'Orihime. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle. La seule chose qui existait c'était cette pointe qui sortait du corps de son amant. Choquée, elle semblait paralysée par cette vision.

- Gri ... Grimmjow!  
Au prix d'un effort incroyable, elle s'arracha à sa stupéfaction et son regard glissa dans le dos de l'arrancar. Le traître la regardait avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était accompagné de l'espada au complet, excepté évidemment Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, ainsi que Noïtora, toujours pensionnaire de l'infirmerie.

- Aizen, sale bâtard.  
L'insulte le fit rire. D'un geste violent, il dégagea son sabre du corps de Grimmjow qui s'effondra sur le dallage, dans une marre de sang. Son corps était parcourut de frissons. Avec un sourire sinistre, Aizen lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler à deux pas de Orihime et de Ulquiorra. Turel s'agenouilla prés de lui. Il était inconscient. Sa blessure à la poitrine semblait grave et elle saignait énormément. Posant la main sur sa joue gauche, elle caressa tendrement le tatouage qui soulignait son oeil. Aizen la regarda faire, un rictus cruel sur le visage. Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle se redressa et se plaça devant l'arrancar, pour lui faire face.

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Turel?

- Non, que comptes-tu faire, toi, Aizen, répliqua-t-elle. Lancer tes chiens contre moi?  
Bagaran, Zommari et Aaronierro protestèrent en râlant mais Stark, Hallibel et Szayel ne bronchèrent pas. Yammi semblait se demander ce qui se passait. Turel lança un regard vers Stark qui répondit d'un discret hochement de tête.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit remarquer Aizen, moqueur.  
Il se tourna vers ses petits soldats.

- Qui veut se charger d'elle?  
C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé et que quelques un la rejoindraient. Si puissante fut-elle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter seule contre sept espadas et leur maître en même temps. Il y eut une seconde de silence durant laquelle chacun sembla évaluer ses chances contre elle. Stark lança un regard vers Hallibel et Szayel puis il fit un pas en avant.

- Pas moi, annonça-t-il.  
Il se plaça aux cotés de Turel.

- Moi non plus, fit Szayel au même moment.  
Lui aussi s'avança vers Turel. Hallibel laissa échapper un soupir derrière son haut col et ferma les yeux un instant avant de rejoindre Turel à son tour, en silence. Pendant un instant, Aizen les regarda avec un sourire confiant, attendant qu'il mettent leur plan à exécution et poignardent Turel dans le dos, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Que faites-vous, gronda-t-il.

- Tu le vois bien, ils retournent leur veste, répondit Turel avec calme.  
Le traître sembla sur le point d'exploser.

- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer d'avis, affirma-t-elle aux autres. Tant que personne n'a tiré son zanpakutô contre moi, vous pouvez encore me rejoindre.

- Et puis quoi encore, beugla Bagaran.  
Turel l'ignora car ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait fait cette offre. Elle se tourna vers Zommari qui évita son regard, puis vers Aaronierro. Celui-ci avait reprit l'apparence du shinigami dont il utilisait le corps, Kaien Shiba. Il n'osa pas la regarder en face. Avec un hochement de tête résigné, Turel leva les yeux vers Yammi qui semblait moins catégorique que les deux autres. Il la regarda un instant avant de détourner la tête en se grattant le crâne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Stark, Hallibel et Szayel puis son regard tomba sur le corps couvert de sang et de blessures de Ulquiorra. Il était le seul autre espada que le géant pouvait considérer comme étant le plus proche de ce que l'on pouvait appeler un ami. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis fit un pas en avant.  
_"C'est bien, brave bête."_ pensa Turel comme il rejoignait les trois autres.

- On dirait que ta petite armée se délite, commenta-telle pour Aizen.  
Si un regard pouvait tuer, les quatre "déserteurs" seraient certainement morts foudroyés avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Un instant, Aizen évalua ses troupes lorsqu'une voix s'éleva:

- Eeeehhh, biiiinnn! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller!  
Gin, qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque là, entra dans la pièce et se plaça entre les deux camps.

- C'est toi, Gin? Tu tombes bien.  
Aizen lança un regard hargneux vers Turel.

- Tues la.  
Le nouveau venu se tourna vers Turel et échangea un regard avec elle.

- Nan!

- Quoi, rugit Aizen.

- J'ai dit non!  
Aizen semblait sur point d'exploser.

- Sale traître.

- Oooohhhh! Quelle cruauté Aizen, je suis vraiment très blessé.  
Il se tourna vers le traître. Son habituel sourire s'était effacé de son visage pour laisser sa place à une expression sérieuse et glaciale comme on lui en voyait rarement.

- On ne peut trahir que le camps auquel on a vraiment appartenu à un moment ou à un autre, Aizen, hors, je n'ai jamais été dans ton camp. Je suis toujours un shinigami, un capitaine et un espion, soit dit en passant.  
Le traître était si ahuri qu'il en perdit momentanément la parole. Turel n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que, soudain, Gin parlait normalement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de jouer son rôle.

- Que de déceptions en une journée, soupira Aizen en leur tournant le dos.  
Il passa derrière les trois derniers fidèles qui lui restait et se retourna pour foudroyer les autres du regard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés.

- Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire.  
Il pointa son sabre sur la poitrine de Turel.

- Tuez les, ordonna-t-il.  
Szayel, Stark et Yammi portèrent la main à la garde de leur zanpakutô, mais Turel, Hallibel et Gin ne bougèrent pas. Bagaran s'avança le premier en se donnant un air important.

- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Je vais enfin prouver à tout le monde que les arrancars n'ont pas besoin de toi, Turel.

- Sans blague, et pourquoi donc?

- Tu te pavanes parmi nous comme si tu étais notre reine, mais moi je sais que tu ne sers à rien. Regardes-moi, je suis la preuve vivante que tes pseudo-pouvoirs ne servent à rien.

- Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, Bagaran.  
Il la fusilla du regard.

- Tu prétends être la seule à pouvoir nous libérer de nos masques, mais je suis bien la preuve que non. Moi, au moins, j'ai ôté mon masque seul.  
Ca fit rire Turel:

- Et tu as vu le résultat? Tu vieillis comme un humain!  
Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires d'un air mauvais.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Bagaran, mais je sais mieux que toi comment créer un arrancar. Ce n'est pas en perdant accidentellement ton masque pendant un combat contre un shinigami que tu peux le devenir. Au moment où je retire son masque à un hollow, je laisse couler en lui une partie de ma propre énergie, pour compenser la perte. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu vieillissais et pas les autres?  
Il ne répondit pas mais son visage commençait à prendre une expression inquiétante.

- Les arrancars ne vieillissent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne meurent. Ils ne peuvent qu'être tués. Mais toi, Bagaran, tu vieillis à vu d'oeil, tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'au moment ou tu as perdu ton masque, rien n'a été fait pour protéger ton corps et ton âme. Alors cette fierté qui est la tienne, être devenu un arrancar par toi-même, c'est une tare en réalité.

- Tais-toi, gronda vieux.  
Il attaqua mais à ce moment une lame lui transperça la poitrine. Crachant son sang, l'arrancar suivit des yeux la longue lame jusqu'à son propriétaire.

- Je me charge de ces trois là, annonça Gin en ramenant Shinsô à sa taille normale. Occupes-toi d'Aizen.

- D'accord.  
Gin bondit vers ses adversaires et tous quatre disparurent par l'ouverture dans le mur.

- Vous quatre, veillez sur Orihime, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow pendant que je suis occupée.  
Stark, Hallibel et Yammi répondirent d'une même voix. Szayel s'agenouilla auprès de Ulquiorra et commença à examiner ses blessures. A ce moment, Turel se tourna vers Aizen.

- Prêt à te salir les mains toi-même?  
Pour toute réponse, il pointa son sabre sur elle:

- Je t'attends, arrancar.  
Il donna un coup de sabre dans le vide pour débarrasser sa lame du sang de Grimmjow qui la couvrait toujours. Turel s'éloigna des blessés pour éviter qu'un coup perdu ne les atteigne. Aizen la suivit un instant du regard puis il attrapa son sabre à deux mains et attaqua sans crier gare. Orihime hurla un avertissement à Turel. Celle ci attrapa l'un de ses sabres et le dégaina pour parer le coup. Des étincelles d'énergie fusèrent dans tous les sens lorsque les lames se touchèrent. Aizen fit pression sur son sabre pour essayer de briser la garde de Turel mais l'arrancar tint bon. D'un mouvement du corps, elle parvint à le repousser à plusieurs pas. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du traître.

- Tu es un adversaire intéressant, Turel.

- Je pense pouvoir te retourner le compliment.  
Elle se plaça en garde. Aizen leva la main droite et, tout en tenant toujours son sabre, pointa l'index sur Turel:

- Voie de la Destruction 61, Flash à six branches.  
Un éclat d'énergie brilla au bout de son doigt et une croix lumineuse à six bras emprisonna l'arrancar. Turel essaya vainement de bouger.

- Ah ah ah! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de te piéger.  
Il s'approcha leva son sabre pour la frapper. Un éclat lumineux dansa devant ses yeux, il eut juste le temps de reculer avant de sentir la morsure d'une lame sur son avant-bras. Du sang s'écoula de la coupure, souillant la manche de son haori. Il lança un regard à la fois surpris et furieux vers Turel.

- Tu es vraiment naïf de penser qu'un sort aussi minable pouvait m'entraver.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pointe du sabre de l'arrancar et vit un goutte de son sang perler et s'écraser au sol. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger et encore moins attaquer.

- Le premier sang est pour moi, nargua Turel.  
Raffermissant la prise sur son sabre, elle attaqua à son tour. Aizen bloqua le coup de son zanpakutô avant de poser l'index de sa main libre sur le coeur de Turel.

- Voie de la Destruction 4, Foudre Blanche.  
Les yeux de Turel s'agrandirent de surprise. Le rayon d'énergie fusa du doigt tendu. Elle eut juste le temps de bondir de coté pour l'éviter. Une douleur aiguë transperça son épaule gauche. Elle tomba au sol, à quelques pas d 'Aizen. Du sang s'écoula le long de son bras tintant d'écarlate son haori et son uniforme blanc. Aizen la regarda avec une grimace moqueuse tandis qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds.

- Ca fait un partout, à présent.  
Turel déchira un morceau de la manche de son haori et s'en servit pour en enrober son poignet afin d'éponger le sang avant qu'il n'atteigne sa main et ne rende plus difficile sa prise sur son sabre.

- Tes tours de passe-passe ne te serviront à rien, déclara-t-elle avec calme. Il t'en faudrait de beaucoup plus puissants que ça pour me menacer.  
Ca fit rire Aizen.

- Je ne m'en sers que comme diversion, ils peuvent me permettre de gagner quelques secondes sur mon adversaire. Ça aussi ça peut mener à la victoire.  
D'un geste rapide et violent, il abattit son zanpakutô dans le vide. La pointe gratta le sol en produisant une étincelle. Une gerbe de flammes bleutés entoura la lame. Il la projeta sur Turel d'un coup de tranchant. L'arrancar esquiva les flammes d'un sonido qui la porta de l'autre coté du hall. Aizen se tourna instantanément vers elle.

- Oh oh, ma petite technique ne t'a rien fait, on dirait.

- Pfff! Un pétard mouillé tout au plus! C'est une technique que je connais plutôt bien. Tu enflamme l'énergie environnant la lame de ton zanpakutô comme si c'était une couche de gaz. Je te l'ai dit, tes tours de passe-passe ne t'aideront pas contre moi.  
Elle fit un grand mouvement de son sabre afin de se remettre en garde. La lame miroir traça un arc de cercle lumineux devant sa propriétaire. Aizen bondit vers elle avec l'agilité d'un chat. Faisant preuve d'une rapidité et d'une promptitude extraordinaire, Turel se jeta sous sa lame et répliqua aussitôt, frappant son adversaire avec la vivacité d'un serpent. La violence de l'impact les fit reculer tous les deux. Turel dérapa sur un ou deux mètre vers l'arrière. Aizen se redressa rapidement, lui aussi. Un peu de sang tintait son uniforme au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Il serrait si fort les mâchoire que Turel pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents. Ses yeux furieux ne lâchait pas la jeune-femme, comme s'il voulait la foudroyer sur place d'un regard. Pour toute réponse, Turel attrapa la poignée de son zanpakutô à deux mains et se mit en position d'attaque. Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du traître en un rictus hideux. Une nouvelle fois, il tendit une main vers elle.

- Voie de la Destruction 12, Cage de Glace.  
Turel se prépara à éviter, mais avant qu'elle ait pu bouger, un ruban d'énergie s'enroula autour de son sabre et de sa main jusqu'au poignet. Une gangue de glace emprisonna sa lame et sa main avant qu'elle ait pu réagir.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que ...

- Une petite variante de ce sort que j'ai inventé, ça te plais? Tu vois, mes tours de passe-passe, comme tu dis, ne sont pas aussi inutiles après tout.  
Il éclata d'un rire cruel. Turel secoua son bras, et son sabre, essayant de déterminer la solidité de cette prison, afin de la briser.

- Inutile, tu ne pourras pas te libérer.  
Se ruant sur elle, il l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva du sol avant de la projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Turel traversa le mur, brisant une colonne dans sa chute. Dans un fracas assourdissant et un épais nuage de poussière toute cette partie de la salle s'effondra. Turel émergea des débris, un peu sonnée. Elle cracha un peu de sang, sous le regard satisfait d'Aizen.

- Avec ton sabre emprisonné, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi.

- A ta place, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique. J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, j'ai un deuxième sabre qui possède exactement les mêmes pouvoirs que l'autre.  
Elle écarta son haori de sa hanche droite pour révéler un deuxième zanpakutô, identique au premier, dans son fourreau.

- Quand à celui-ci, il ne va pas rester prisonnier longtemps.  
Sur ces mots, elle pointa son arme sur son adversaire et chargea un cero. La colonne d'énergie, d'une blancheur aveuglante, fusa vers Aizen avec une rapidité incroyable. L'ancien capitaine n'eut que le temps de se jeter au sol pour l'éviter. La vague d'énergie ainsi libérée vaporisa la gangue de glace, libérant le zanpakutô blanc et la main de sa propriétaire.

- Tu vas me payer ça, grogna Turel en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main.  
Aizen se rua sur elle pour attaquer. D'un bond, Turel évita l'attaque. Elle rebondit contre le mur sur leur droite. Elle y prit appui des deux pieds et, d'une détente prodigieuse, fondit vers l'ex-shinigami comme un rapace à l'attaque. Aizen leva vers elle un visage surprit. Turel se laissa retomber vers lui, lame pointée en avant. Pendant un instant, il la suivit des yeux avant de réagir au moment où la pointe du katana allait toucher son front.

- Voie de la Destruction 14, Pluie d'aiguilles.  
Une nuée de petites pointes cueillirent Turel en plein vol. Elle eut juste le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Les pointes déchirèrent son uniforme et criblèrent de petits trous son haori, laissant des zébrures sanglantes sur ses avant-bras. Projetée en arrière par la vague d'épines, elle donna un vigoureux coup de reins pour se rétablir et retomber sur ses pieds.

- Tu es coriace!  
Aizen attaqua. Les deux sabres tintèrent en se touchant. La force de l'impact fit reculer Turel jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre un mur. Aizen appuya de toutes ses forces sur son sabre dont la lame s'approchait dangereusement du visage de l'arrancar. Tenant son arme à deux mains, Turel posa le pied sur la poitrine de son adversaire et le repoussa. Aizen tituba un instant avant que la lame de Turel ne morde son épaule.

- Tu m'agaces, grogna-t-il.  
Le traître brandit son zanpakutô devant lui, pointe en bas.

- Éclates, Kyoka Suigetsu.  
Turel ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des événements. La salle autour d'elle s'effaça et un brouillard venu d'on sait où planait au raz du sol autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, cherchant son adversaire mais ne le trouva pas. Elle ne trouva personne d'ailleurs. Ni arrancars rebelles ni shinigamis traîtres n'étaient visible. Elle fit quelques pas en silence lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Ah, te voilà enfin!  
Turel se retourna vivement, sabre pointé dans la direction de la voix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Shaarys?  
C'était bien elle, sa maîtresse, sa mère. Exactement semblable à ce qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs.

- Turellia-chan, tu m'as tant manqué. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps. Je suis si fière de toi, tu as vraiment fait du beau travail ici, mais il est temps de me rejoindre.

- Et les autres?

- Ils devront se débrouiller seul à partir de maintenant. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux. Tu es morte, Aizen t'as tué.  
Turel ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, puis la referma un instant avant de demander:

- Quand?

- Il y a un instant, lorsqu'il a libéré son sabre. Tu n'as même pas pu voir le coup qu'il t'a porté. Il était trop puissant pour toi, c'était de la folie que de l'affronter.  
Turel fronça les sourcils.

- Oublies tout ça, ça ne te concerne plus à présent. Viens, suis moi, nous devons y aller.  
Turel s'approcha.

- Allez où?

- Dans l'autre monde, quelle question! Répondit Shaarys.  
Turel ferma les yeux un instant.

- Mais Las Noches, les autres ...

- Ca ne te concerne plus. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois l'accepter. Acceptes ta mort.  
Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle plaça une main dans son dos et un zanpakutô y apparut comme par magie. Turel semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Shaarys tendit vers elle sa main libre:

- Viens avec moi.  
Turel prit la main tendue. Tout se passa alors à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle serra ses doigts si fort sur le poignet de la créature devant elle que l'autre laissa échapper un cri. Un zanpakutô étincela dans la lumière. Un cri de douleur fut entendu. Du sang gicla sur le sol. Le brouillard s'évapora et le grand hall réapparut. Face à Turel, Aizen se tenait courbé vers l'avant, le zanpakutô de l'arrancar planté dans l'épaule droite, son sang dégoulinant le long de la lame et tombant en pluie sur le sol.

- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec un piège aussi ridicule? Shaarys, rien que ça! Et bien, tu dois vraiment être à bout.  
Elle arracha sa lame du corps du shinigami.

- Tes petites illusions ne me piégeront pas. Surtout quand tu fais de si grosses erreurs.

- Quelles erreurs?  
Turel lui lança un sourire hargneux.

- Shaarys ne m'a jamais appelé Turellia-chan, elle m'appelait Turie-chan! Ensuite eh bien, je sais qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas en prenant son apparence que tu vas m'empêcher de répliquer. Elle est morte et je n'ai pas peur de frapper son image si quelqu'un décide de s'en servir contre moi. Ma dévotion envers elle ne va pas jusqu'à me laisser poignarder par son image sans réagir. Tu me confonds avec ton stupide vice-capitaine. Cette petite chose pathétique qui s'est laissé frapper sans réagir et qui en redemandait, en plus.  
Aizen la regardait, une main plaquée sur sa blessure.

- Je vois, fit-il simplement. Si les illusions de mon shikai ne son pas suffisantes contre toi, eh bien, passons au niveau suivant.  
Il leva son sabre et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Bankai.

--

Woaa! La tention monte en flèche. Aizen à fort à faire contre Turel.  
J'avoue franchement que je n'avais pas prémédité le coup du surnom affectueux donné à Turel par Shaarys (Turie-chan) . C'est venus comme-ça, dans l'inspiration du moment. C'est vrai de vrai!  
Désolés, fans de Gin, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire son combat face à Bagaran, Zommari et Aaronierro. Je pensais qu'il y avait assez de sang comme ça dans cette partie de la fic. Rassurez-vous, il ne lui arrivera (presque) rien.  
Revenons au duel entre Turel et Aizen, ça chauffe vraiment.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, le bankai d'Aizen affronte la Résurection (libération du zanpakutô) de Turel.  
Et un vainqueur va enfin pouvoir être désigné. Mais qui?  
Réponse mercredi.  
Bon wee-end.  
Bises.


	26. Chapter 26 Les ailes du Griffon

Salut.  
Voici le dernier chapitre des combats, qui ne sera pas le dernier de cette fic, promit! (il va encore leur arriver des tas de problèmes, les pauvres!) XD  
Pour** Ashurahime**, je suis désolée si les propos de Turel sur Hinamori t'ont choqués. Il ne faut pas oublier que Turel est une arrancar et que là, elle est très énervée par le combat. Toutefois, j'espère que ce qui va arriver à Momo dans les prochains chapitres ne te choquera pas trop. Je n'aime pas trop Hinamori mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est aussi une victime d'Aizen, et peut-être celle qui à le plus souffert.  
Pour **Nova04**, en ce qui concerne Ichigo et son groupe, j'ai déjà dit qu'ils allaient faire leur apparition dans la seconde partie de la fic, mais pas tout de suite (d'ici 4 ou 5 chapitres), et que, malheureusement, ils n'allaient pas apparaître sous leur meilleur jour. (Argh, j'en dis trop ... ).

J'en profite tant que je vous tiens, pour me faire un peu de pub (ça peut pas faire de mal), ceux qui ont un peu de temps à perdre peuvent aller faire un petit tour sur mon autre fic, Ichimaru et moi, qui est centrée, comme son titre l'indique, sur Gin, un autre personnage que j'aime bien (on se demande pourquoi). Ce n'est pas la suite de Hana to Katana, mais je reprend certaines idées que j'utilise déjà ici. Laissez-moi un petit mot, si vous alllez la lire, j'en ai pas des masses. XD

Ce chapitre à présent.  
Encore un mot pour vous dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup le bankai d'Aizen, mais c'est la meilleur des quatre idées que j'ai eu à ce propos. Quand à son nom, il est ... lamentable! T-T  
J'avais pas mal d'idées pour lui donner un meilleur nom, malheureusement, mon japonais étant ce qu'il est, j'ai dû me contenter des quelques mots que je connaissais. TT-TT  
Au début, je voulais faire une sorte de zone fermée, un peut comme le bankai de Tôsen, mais dans lequel tout n'était qu'illusions. Mais c'est rapidement devenu ingérable et le combat s'allongeait beucoup trop. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.  
Enfin, bref, à vous de juger.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 26:

LES AILES DU GRIFFON.

- Bankai.  
La lame de son sabre produisit huit silhouettes fantomatiques. Elles prirent lentement forme humaine, sous le regard ahuri des témoins, et bientôt chacune d'elle prit l'apparence du traître. Turel fronça les sourcils en se retrouvant face à neuf Aizen. Un vrai et huit illusions.

- Kyoka Suigetsu no Yume, annonça le traître.  
Turel observa l'ancien shinigami et ses copies. Elles étaient si parfaites qu'il était difficile de faire la différence entre elles et l'original, seul leur reiatsu était différent. Néanmoins, Turel se souvenait de la place qu'il occupait lorsqu'il avait lancé son bankai. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu penses que tes illusions vont pouvoir me vaincre.

- Elles ont quelques petits avantages, comme tu ne vas pas tarder à t'en rendre compte.  
Il fit un geste de la main et le reflet le plus proche attaqua Turel. Trop confiante, elle ne se méfia pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la copie de Kyoka Suigetsu déchira sa chair qu'elle réagit. La violence du choc la projeta sur le dernier mur encore intact dans la pièce. Le reflet fut sur elle avant qu'elle ait pu se relever. Elle para rapidement de son sabre mais la violence de l'attaque la plaqua contre le mur. Le faux Aizen pressa vivement son sabre contre celui de l'arrancar et libéra une partie de son reiatsu pour mieux l'écraser contre la surface dure derrière elle. La pierre craqua dans son dos avant de se briser. Turel passa au travers du mur et roula sur le sable à l'extérieur de la tour. Le reflet fut sur elle en quelques secondes mais elle le cueillit de son sabre pointé en avant. Il s'empala sur sa lame. Turel chargea un cero qu'elle lança au travers de son arme, anéantissant la première copie. Elle se redressa et revint à l'intérieur du hall. Aizen, le vrai, l'accueillit d'un sourire hargneux.

- Je vois, fit simplement Turel en jetant un oeil à sa blessure. Ça ne sert à rien de savoir que tes copies ne sont que des illusions, elles restent dangereuses quand-même.

- Tout à fait, et ce n'est pas tout.  
D'un geste, il lui indiqua le trou dans le mur. Stupéfaite, Turel vit le reflet qu'elle venait de détruire se reformer et revenir à l'attaque comme si de rien n'était.

- Je rêve.  
Aizen éclata de rire.

- Peux-tu te battre contre tous mes clones, Turel?  
Il fit un nouveau geste de la main et les huit copies se ruèrent à l'attaque. Toutes, cependant, ne s'attaquèrent pas à Turel.

Stark et Hallibel, qui n'avaient pas bougé jusque là, furent encerclés par quatre reflets. Ils échangèrent un regard et tirèrent leur zanpakutô avant de se placer dos à dos pour affronter la nouvelle menace.

Szayel, toujours penché sur un Ulquiorra inconscient, n'eut que le temps de se redresser et de se retourner en tirant son sabre afin de parer le coup lancé dans son dos. Déséquilibré, il bascula par dessus le corps du blessé et s'affala sur le sol avec son adversaire sur lui. Il se débattit un instant avant qu'une main géante n'attrape le clone par la peau du dos et ne projette à l'autre bout du hall.

- Ça va, Pinky? Grogna Yammi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, râla l'Octava.  
Leur adversaire revint aussitôt à la charge.

Orihime poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'un autre reflet se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. Elle resserra son étreinte sur Ulquiorra et rentra la tête dans les épaules, prête à prendre le coup. Un éclat de lumière bleuté explosa à ce moment et un cero vaporisa l'agresseur. Tournant la tête dans la direction d'où venait la lumière, la jeune-fille vit Grimmjow, un genou au sol, la main tendue dans sa direction. Il avait reprit connaissance un peu plus tôt mais semblait mal en point.

Turel fut assailli par les deux dernières copies. Elle se battit un moment à armes égales mais, les reflets détruis réapparaissant rapidement, elle ne sut bientôt plus où en donner de la tête. Aizen la regardait se débattre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Celui-ci cependant, ne resta pas affiché longtemps sur son visage. D'un cero, Turel se débarrassa de ses deux adversaires et profita d'un instant de tranquillité pour tirer son second sabre de son fourreaux. Une arme dans chaque main, elle relâcha une partie de son reiatsu. Pendant un instant, tous les clones se tournèrent vers elle. Stark, Hallibel et Szayel en profitèrent pour en éliminer trois mais ceux-ci réapparurent aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu.

- C'est pas vrai, on en finira jamais! grogna le scientifique.  
Turel se jeta sur ses deux adversaires en brandissant ses deux lames. Un instant elle sembla danser entre eux, les mettant en pièces, ses lames lançant des éclats lumineux argentés autour d'elles. La voix libérée, elle se jeta sur Aizen avec un rugissement de rage. Le traître para de son sabre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Avant qu'elle ai put faire quoi que ce soit pour le lui arracher, il pointa sa main libre vers elle:

- Voie de la Destruction 59, Lames de Vent.  
L'air scintilla devant lui et des lames d'énergie fusèrent vers elle en grondant comme une tempête. Turel les contra toutes de ses deux sabres mais, ce faisant, elle recula de plusieurs pas. A nouveau hors de sa portée, Aizen lui lança un sourire insupportable d'arrogance avant de lui désigner un point dans son dos.

- Méfies-toi donc de mes ombres, Turie-chan, nargua-t-il, son sourire malveillant aux lèvres.  
Avant d'avoir put comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire pas là, Turel fut à nouveau attaquée par les deux clones qui ne la lâchaient pas. Elle se mit hors de leur portée d'un sonido, une coupure sanglante le long du bras gauche. Même avec ses deux sabres, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre l'avantage. Furieuse, elle lança un regard assassin vers Aizen. Ça le fit rire.

- Alors que penses-tu de mon bankai, fabuleux, non? Personne ne peut le vaincre.  
Un nouveau ricanement le secoua.

- Ne ris pas comme ça, grogna Turel. Tu oublis que moi aussi je peux passer au niveau supérieur.  
Un instant, Aizen parut alarmé. Souriant à sa réaction, Turel planta ses armes dans le sol avant de laisser glisser son haori de ses épaules. D'un geste des poignets, elle le laissa s'envoler derrière elle et Orihime n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper au vol. Récupérant ses armes, Turel pointa son sabre gauche devant elle avant de le laisser glisser entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci touchent le kashira d'argent de la poignée. Refermant ses griffes dessus elle le fit basculer. Il décrivit un large arc de cercle verticalement devant elle avant de venir reposer sur son bras tendu et sur son épaule gauche. Elle laça un sourire mauvais à son adversaire.

- Déchires le ciel, Grifo, ordonna-t-elle.  
La quantité d'énergie libérée fut formidable. Elle vaporisa littéralement la tour au dessus d'eux. Un flamboiement d'énergie d'une blancheur aveuglante entoura l'arrancar, le camouflant aux yeux de tous. Deux langues de lumière se déployèrent de chaque coté de son corps, formant comme des ailes. Le reiatsu libéré par la métamorphose était incroyablement puissant. Même Aizen s'en inquiéta, rappelant tous ses reflets près de lui.

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Turel. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans sa forme libérée, pas même les arrancars. Ils en avaient entendu parler mais ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia quand même.

Turel se tenait toujours face à Aizen. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Un fragment de masque semblable à celui qu'elle portait sur la tempe gauche était apparut du coté droit, portant lui aussi trois rubans blancs. Une bande ressemblant à un masque de hollow les reliait l'un à l'autre formant un semblant de couronne sur son front. Le "gant d'armure" de sa main gauche s'étalait à présent à tout son avant-bras. Trois lames courbes l'ornaient à quelques centimètres sous son coude. Ses griffes étaient également plus longues qu'avant. Mais le plus spectaculaire était ces grandes ailes blanches dans son dos. Des ailes dont les longues plumes touchaient le sol. Chacune d'elle portait trois petites lames courbes prés de l'articulation et des rubans blancs s'entremêlaient aux plumes. Au centre de chaque aile un petit groupe de plumes d'argent formaient comme une tache au milieu de la blancheur immaculée des autres. Quelques plumes blanche se mêlaient aussi à ses cheveux. Le sabre qu'elle portait dans la main gauche avait disparu mais celui de la main droite était toujours là. Il semblait plus long et sa tsuba d'argent avait laissé sa place à une garde orné d'une lame supplémentaire placé de manière à protéger les doigts et à former un coup de poing d'appoint.

- Incroyable! Murmura Stark.

- C'est ... Un ange! Fit Orihime stupéfaite, les yeux fixés sur l'arrancar ailé.  
Les trois autres en étaient sans voix, fixant Turel avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise et d'admiration. Même Grimmjow n'en revenait pas.

Sans faire attention à leurs réactions, Turel déploya longuement ses ailes, comme pour les étirer puis fit siffler son sabre dans l'air. Satisfaite, elle leva un regard meurtrier vers Aizen.

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me dégourdir les ailes.  
Sa voix n'avait pas changée, mais son ton était glacial et menaçant.

- Je devrais peut-être te remercier de me le permettre, qu'en penses-tu?  
Aucune réponse de la part d'Aizen.

- Tu as raison, c'est inutile.  
Elle fit bouger lentement les doigts griffus de sa main gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils fonctionnaient toujours puis pointa l'index vers le traître.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Avant qu'Aizen n'ait pu bouger, la griffe de l'index de l'arrancar s'allongea à la manière de Shinsô. Stupéfait, Aizen n'eut que le temps de parer de son sabre. Cependant la griffe ripa sur la lame et, déviée de sa course, lui empala l'épaule. Réagissant instinctivement, l'ancien shinigami lança ses clones sur elle. Turel para la première attaque avant de lancer un cero qui balaya quatre des reflets. Les autres l'attaquèrent tous en même temps mais leurs lames ne frappèrent que le vide. D'un mouvement de ses ailes, Turel avait décollé sous leur nez. Aizen la regarda, ahuri.

- Quoi? ... Tu pensais que les ailes étaient là pour faire joli?  
Il ne répondit pas. Turel plongea sur les reflets. Ceux qu'elle venait d'éliminer réapparaissaient déjà. De ses griffes, elle en transperça deux et en trancha deux autres de son sabre. Les quatre "survivants" revinrent à la charge mais Turel se mit hors de porté d'un battement d'ailes.

- Putain d'illusions!  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de les détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se concentra un instant sur leur étrange reiatsu, à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose. Les quatre reflets qu'elle avait terrassé réapparurent. C'est là qu'elle la sentit. Une fluctuation anormale dans le reiatsu des "survivants". Elle comprit ce qui se passait. Mais avant de se débarrasser d'eux, elle devait voir si sa théorie était exacte. D'un cero, elle en balaya deux autres puis elle attendit. Quand ils revinrent, elle sut qu'elle avait raison.

- J'ai compris, fit-elle pour Aizen. Tes clones se sauvent les uns les autres.  
Il la regarda, les lèvres pincées, preuve qu'elle avait mit dans le mil.

- Lorsque j'en détruis un, les autres partagent leur énergie avec lui pour le faire réapparaître. Pendant un court laps de temps, le reiatsu des survivants baisse légèrement, jusqu'à ce que les autres réapparaissent complètement. J'en déduis que pour détruire ton bankai, il faut détruire toutes les illusions en même temps.  
Aizen semblait ulcéré de la voir découvrir le secret de son bankai, mais dans le même temps, il restait confiant en ses capacités.

- Tu te penses donc capable de frapper huit cibles en même temps?

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine.  
Elle prit un peu d'altitude.

- Regardes ce que peu de témoins ont pu voir sans aussitôt le payer de leur vie.  
Elle plaça son sabre horizontalement devant elle et concentra son reiatsu dans son poing. Une boule d'énergie blanche y apparut grossissant de seconde en seconde. Turel déploya ses ailes en grand de chaque coté de son corps. De petites boules d 'énergie apparurent à l'extrémité de chacune des plus grandes plumes de ses ailes. Des rayons lumineux émergèrent de la boule sur le poing de Turel et la lia à celles de ses ailes, comme si elle leur transférait son énergie. Le reiatsu dégagé par cette attaque était incroyable, difficilement supportable par les spectateurs.

- Prêt? fit Turel avec un sourire en coin. Alors admire mon Cero Céleste.  
Elle lança ledit cero. Chacune des grandes plumes de l'extrémité de ses ailes tira un rayon d'énergie blanche en direction de l'un des reflet. Les huit rayons touchèrent leurs cibles en même temps. Le sol trembla sous la violence des impacts. A ce moment, Turel lança un autre rayon depuis son poing. Le dallage fut volatilisé par la puissance de l'explosion. Le souffle provoqua une tempête qui se déchaîna sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Des fragments de pierre et de marbre volèrent dans tous les sens. Le sable soulevé par le vent fouetta les témoins. Stark poussa Yammi devant Orihime, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow pour les protéger des débris et du vent chargé de sable. Tous les témoins se protégèrent les yeux et le visage de leurs bras.

Lorsque le vent tomba et que la poussière tomba, livrant une vision plus nette sur la zone, Aizen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de rage. Un cratère immense les séparaient lui et les arrancars. Ses doubles n'étaient visible nul part, anéantis dans l'explosion. Il entendit un craquement sonore et baissa les yeux sur son zanpakutô. La lame de son sabre se fendit, séquelle de la destruction de son bankai.

- Nous voilà à nouveau en tête à tête, toi et moi, susurra Turel, derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et para l'attaque de l'arrancar. L'ébréchure de sa lame s'agrandit encore un peu sous le choc. L'ancien capitaine écarta l'arrancar d'un coup de pied avant de s'éloigner du cratère. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber nez à nez avec elle.

- Tsss, Aizen, tu me déçois. Chercherais-tu à éviter le combat, par hasard?  
Il ne répondit pas, lança un coup de sabre en direction de son aile gauche. Turel le para de son bras protégé par son "armure". Sous le choc, la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu se brisa complètement. Elle tomba au sol avec un tintement sonore. Aizen ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, trahit par son précieux zanpakutô pour la première fois.

- Ça se complique on dirait! Nargua Turel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
Les rubans de ses ailes s'allongèrent d'un seul coup et s'enroulèrent autour d'Aizen comme des tentacules. Emprisonné, il s'agita vivement pour essayer de se libérer. Il ne vit pas le sabre de Turel avant qu'il ne pénètre dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois dans ce combat, le traître lança un cri de douleur. Il jeta un regard noir vers Turel.

- Voie de la Destruction 88, Flamme pourpre.  
Des flammes embrasèrent les rubans et les consumèrent, libérant l'ancien shinigami. Les plumes de Turel prirent feu à leur tour mais elle éteignit les flammes d'un mouvement brusque de ses ailes. Elle se tourna vers Aizen qui se tenait non loin de là, une main plaquée sur sa blessure. Elle se posa sur le sable devant lui

- Le combat est terminé. Ton bankai est détruit, ton sabre brisé et tu pisses le sang. Tu est trop faible pour lutter contre ma libération. Rends-toi.

- Jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais me barrer la route Turel. Je ne suis pas encore fini.  
Il tendit la main devant lui. Turel le regarda faire en se demandant ce qu'il préparait.

- Voie de la Destruction 90, Cercueil Noir.  
Les yeux de l'arrancar s'ouvrirent démesurément. Des fils d'énergie noire se refermèrent sur elle, formant un cube géant devant le traître. Après un instant, le cube explosa avant de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'arrancar. Pendant un instant, Aizen resta immobile puis, réalisant qu'elle avait vraiment disparu, il éclata de rire.

- Je te l'avais bien dis, Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn.

- Turel, s'écria Grimmjow, un coude au sol pour supporter son buste.

- Oh non, Turellia-sama, sanglota Orihime.  
Hallibel, Szayel et Yammi en restèrent muets de stupéfaction.

- C'est à nous d'en finir, à présent, fit Stark.  
La main serrée sur la poignée de son zanpakutô, il s'avança vers le traître. A ce moment deux immenses ailes blanches se déployèrent derrière Aizen. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le réiatsu de Turel l'engloutit comme une marrée furieuse. Avec une violence inouïe, elle le frappa dans le dos, le transperçant.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai gagné, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
Appuyant sur sa lame avec la main gauche, elle força le tranchant redoutable de son sabre à travers la chair du shinigami. Elle le découpa du nombril à la hanche droite, comme on découpe une pièce de viande. Aizen roula au sol dans une marre de sang. Il leva les yeux vers l'arrancar qui le dominait de toute sa taille, ses ailes repliées dans son dos, son zanpakutô dégoulinant de sang à la main. Un sourire hargneux aux lèvres, elle baissa les yeux vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec un sort aussi faible?  
Il ne répondit pas et pensa un instant à l'ironie de la situation, elle venait de le vaincre exactement de la même manière que lui avait battu Grimmjow: en le frappant dans le dos.

Était-ce là tout ce qu'il méritait?

Sa vision se brouilla rapidement et il sentit ses forces le quitter aussi nettement qu'il sentait son sang s'écouler sur le sable. Il maudit une dernière fois les arrancars et Turel puis se fut le noir total.

--

NOTES:  
Le nom du bankai d'Aizen signifie le Rêve de la Fleur d'eau reflétant la Lune (Je préfère ça à Fleur Miroir Lune Liquide, et en plus, tout est dit!).  
Le nom du zanpakutô de Turel signifie Griffon.  
Le kashira est la pièce métallique située à l'extrémité de la poignée d'un katana. C'est la pièce à laquelle sont attachés le ruban blanc de Sodeno Shirayuki et la chaîne de Hiyorinmaru, lors de leur shikai respectif.

--  
Voilà, les combats sont terminés pour le moment, je suis certaine que vous avez deviné que tout n'était pas fini.  
Aizen est vaincu mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et entend bien prendre sa revanche.  
Vous avez remarqué que les zanpakutô des arrancars ont toujours deux noms (dans le manga j'entends, dans les scans c'est moins évident). Un nom officiel en katakana et le nom que forment les kanjis quand en les lit normalement. Pour Grifo, les kanjis, si j'avais pu les utiliser, auraient formé le nom Ailes Blanches! XD  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Turel se rend au Seireitei et Ulquiorra se réveille à l'infirmerie de Las Noches.  
Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi.  
Bises.


	27. Chapter 27 Retour au calme

* * *

Je suis un peu déçue!  
Pour le chapitre de la victoire sur Aizen, je n'ai eu que deux reviews (Merci à **Amethyste** et à **Nova04**) alors qu'au moins une centaiene de lecteurs a cliqué sur le chapitre (bon d'accord, peut-être que tout le monde ne l'a pas lu). Même si au début je me disais _"ne fais pas attention aux reviews et continue quoi qu'il arrive"_ je dois avouer que je me suis habituée à lire vos avis? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire des félicitations ou des encourragements, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive (avant que je ne trouve ce sîte, personne ne lisait mes histoires). Alors s'il vous plaît, si vous prenez une heure pour lire mes chapitres quand je les publie, prenez aussi quelques minutes pour laisser une reveiw, ça ne vous coûte rien et ça m'encourage à continuer à travailler pendant des heures devant mon ordinateur pour vous faire plaisir.  
N'hésitez pas, surtout que je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment. Y-a rien qui va! snif! TT-TT

Après ce petit coup de gueule, voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 27:

RETOUR AU CALME.

- Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au Hall des Réconciliations de la Première Division. Je répète ...  
Ça faisait plus d'une demie-heure que le message passait en boucle. Tous le Seireitei était en émois et chacun se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Depuis la trahison d'Aizen et de ses sbires, c'était la première fois que Yamamoto appelait ainsi ses hommes à une réunion d'urgence. Un vent de panique avait soufflé sur la ville lorsqu'une rumeur disant que les arrancars passaient à l'attaque c'était répandue. Il avait fallut que les plus lucides donnent de la voix pour faire remarquer qu'une telle intrusion ne pouvait se faire discrètement et qu'aucune ouverture de portail ni aucun reiatsu étranger n'avaient été repérés. La foule se calma quelque peu mais sa curiosité redoubla. Les plus hardis se faufilèrent jusqu'à la caserne de la Première Division pour essayer de glaner quelques renseignements. Sans sucés! Ils ne purent que voir passer les différents capitaines et vice-capitaines qui répondaient à la convocation.

- Et, regardes ça Michu! Fit remarquer un membre de la Première Division à son comparse. L'équipe de surveillance terrienne est aussi revenue!  
L'autre se pencha au coin du bâtiment et vit effectivement les officiers qui avaient été envoyé sur Terre. Tôshirô Hitsugaya, jeune capitaine de la Dixième Division, et son plantureux vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto avançaient dans l'allée, suivis du capitaine Zaraki, et de sa clique de braillards bagarreurs de la Onzième Division. Derrière eux marchaient Renji Abarai, seul. Il semblait que Rukia Kuchiki avait choisi de rester sur Terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe? Pourquoi ils se réunissent tous, d'un seul coup?

- Si on vous le demande, vous n'aurez qu'à répondre que vous n'en savez rien? Gronda une voix féminine derrière eux.  
La surprise et la peur jeta les deux espions de pacotille au sol. Terrifiés, ils se tournèrent vers leur supérieur, levant les bras comme pour se protéger.

- Aaaaahhhh! Kaya! Tu nous a fait peur! Brailla l'un d'eux.

- Faut pas surprendre les autres comme ça! Ajouta l'autre.  
La dénommée Kaya leur sauta dessus comme une tigresse.

- C'est comme ça que vous travaillez? En traînant dans des coins où vous ne devriez pas être? Et qui se tape toute la paperasse pendant ce temps là, hein? C'est bibi!  
Elle commença à les cogner à mains nues.

- Aller, rentrez et au boulot, ou je m'énerve vraiment.  
Les deux autres s'enfuirent en hurlant devant sa colère.

L'équipe de surveillance rentra dans le bâtiment sans faire attention à deux cris de terreur qui raisonnèrent dans les jardins de la caserne. Ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper de ça. Suivant le chemin habituel, ils se rendirent à la salle de réunion de la caserne qui portait le pompeux nom de Hall des Réconciliations. Un sous-fifre les fit entrer dans la salle d'attente attenante à la salle de réunion en leur demandant de bien vouloir patienter un moment. Tout le monde était là, répondant à l'appel. Tous les capitaines restant après la trahison ainsi que tous les vice-capitaines, exceptée Hinamori, jugée encore trop fragile pour pouvoir assister à ce qui allait suivre. Tôshirô se posta dans un coin avec Matsumoto et observa silencieusement autour de lui. Les shinigamis discutaient à voix basse divisés en petits groupes répartis dans toute la salle. Visiblement personne ne savait ce qui se passait et pourquoi tout le monde avait été convoqué de cette manière. Tôshirô n'aimait pas rester dans le flou et il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi on l'avait fait revenir au Seireitei tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avertir ni Urahara, ni Kurosaki. Ce n'est pas qu'il les portait vraiment dans son coeur, surtout Urahara et ses blagues débiles, mais c'était quand même la moindre des choses.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, un gong retentit dans la pièce voisine et les shoji s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt toutes les conversations s'interrompirent. Les shinigamis se tournèrent dans la même direction. Chojiro Sasakibe, le vice-capitaine de la Première Division, invita tout le monde à entrer. Silencieusement, les shinigamis s'exécutèrent et chacun prit la place qui lui revenait, les vice-capitaines se plaçant à trois pas derrière leur capitaine respectif. Seuls Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichaka Ayasegawa restèrent derrière la porte lorsqu'elle se ferma. Ils n'étaient pas invités à la réunion. Le vieux Yamamoto était assit dans son fauteuil, au bout de la salle, et se penchait en avant, appuyé sur son bâton. Il scruta chaque visage en silence avant de commencer:

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'un bouleversement inattendu dans la guerre contre Aizen et les siens.  
Un vent de surprise et de crainte passa sur l'assemblée. Qu'avait encore inventé Aizen?

- Mes chers amis, il se pourrait que la guerre soit enfin terminée.  
Cette fois, malgré toute la retenue dont devaient faire preuve les officiers, des expressions de surprise et d'incrédulité se firent entendre partout dans la pièce.

- J'ai reçu, ce matin même une information capitale, une révolte a eut lieux à Las Noches. Aizen a été vaincu, il est en ce moment même au Temple des Regrets, tout comme son complice, l'ancien capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Kaname Tôsen.  
Les murmures de stupéfaction reprirent de plus bel.

- Vous allez pouvoir en juger par vous même, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sasakibe. Faites les entrer.  
Le vice capitaine se dirigea vers une autre porte, qui faisait face au siège du Vieux et l'ouvrit. Des cris de stupeur et de colère retentirent lorsque quatre nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la salle. Trois arrancars et ...

- Toi, gronda Hitsugaya en tirant son zanpakutô. T'as du culot de revenir ici et dans cette tenue, en plus. (1)  
Malgré son bras en écharpe, merci Bagaran, Gin se tourna vers le gamin et lui adressa son habituel sourire, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire bouillir de rage.

- Je vais te ...

- Ca suffit, gronda le Vieux. Capitaine Hitsugaya, rangez votre arme immédiatement.  
Le gamin regarda Yamamoto comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Mais, capitaine général, c'est ...

- Silence! Je ne me répéterai pas!  
Contraint, Tôshirô remit son zanpakutô au fourreau. Le sourire de Gin s'élargit un peu plus. Son regard glissa dans le dos du gamin et rencontra celui de Rangiku. A ce moment, son expression changea du tout au tout.

- Ran-chan! Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Il s'avança vers elle, passa son bras valide autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et resta un instant le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur tant aimée. Après un instant, il se sépara d'elle et la lâcha pour l'admirer avec un sourire doux comme il en montrait rarement.

- Gin!  
La jeune femme leva la main et lui flanqua une gifle retentissante. Il recula d'un pas sous le choc mais il ne s'en fâcha pas le moins du monde.

- Je l'ai mérité, chuchota-il.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Gronda-t-elle en le menaçant du poing.

- S'il vous plaît! Intervint Yamamoto.  
Gin lança à Rangiku un sourire d'excuse puis rejoignit le vieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Grogna Hitsugaya.  
Yamamoto se tourna vers lui, puis vers les autres capitaines.

- Le capitaine Ichimaru n'a fait qu'agir sur mes ordres. C'est en tant qu'espion à mon service qu'il s'est rendu à Las Noches. En conséquence, il est évident qu'il n'est pas un traître.  
Tôshirô sembla sur le point de s'étrangler avec sa surprise et sa rage.

- Et Hinamori? S'écria-t-il. Il n'a jamais essayé de la tuer, peut-être?

- En fait, j'espérais que tu sois assez malin pour la protéger, même de Shinsô, ce soir là. Après tout, tu es le petit génie de l'académie, le plus jeune capitaine depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Mais je t'ai surestimé.

- Elle a faillit mourir! Gronda le gamin.

- Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour remporter une guerre, intervint l'arrancar aux cheveux blancs. C'est peut-être révoltant mais il faut aussi savoir abandonner une vie pour en sauver des centaines d'autres.

- J'm'en fou!

- Tu aurais préféré voir mourir les autres capitaines simplement pour sauver ton amie? Tu es bien égoïste!  
Tôshirô grogna de rage.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, capitaine Hitsugaya, intervint Gin.  
Tôshirô sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Turel le fit taire d'un regard.

- Tu es bien jeune pour porter le fardeau de ton grade, remarqua-t-elle. Trop jeune.  
Encore une fois, Tôshirô sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il s'en abstint en croisant le regard furieux de Yamamoto.

- Veuillez regagner votre place, capitaine Ichimaru, ordonna le Vieux.  
Gin obéit et alla se placer devant Kira.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir en si bonne forme, Izuru.  
Le blondinet en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca ... Capitaine!

- Silence, gronda le Vieux.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers les trois arrancars. La femme aux cheveux blancs se tenait directement face à lui, les deux autres restaient en retrait, comme s'ils étaient ses gardes du corps. Yamamoto les scruta tous les deux. Le grand brun semblait dormir à demi et la femme avait la moitié du visage camouflé derrière son haut col. Tous les trois retenaient leur reiatsu mais le vieux pouvait voir nettement qu'ils étaient assez puissants pour mettre à genoux les onze capitaines et douze vice-capitaines présents dans la pièce. Prudence!

- Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn, annonça la femme aux cheveux blancs. Je suis la maîtresse de Las Noches. Je viens pour discuter avec vous.  
Sa voix était incroyablement douce et envoûtante. Tous les shinigamis en furent surpris. Certains d'entre eux admirèrent sa beauté et la noblesse incroyable de son allure. Même Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus noble des shinigamis nobles se sentait soudain beaucoup moins important face à elle.

- Discuter de quoi? Demanda abruptement Yamamoto insensible au charme de l'arrancar.

- De l'avenir, répondit simplement Turel.  
Les shinigamis échangèrent des regards mais les arrancars ne bougèrent pas.

- J'ai vaincu Aizen, reprit Turel. Je me suis battu contre lui pendant que vous, vous restiez bien à l'abri derrière vos murailles. Mes efforts méritent une récompense, vous ne croyez pas?

- Quel genre de récompense? S'inquiéta le Vieux.

- Laissez-nous en paix, ne cherchez pas à essayer de nous détruire. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez trouver au Hueco Mundo, que la souffrance et la mort.

- Pourquoi devrions nous accepter? Grogna Hitsugaya. C'est vous les mauvais.  
Ca fit rire Turel.

- De mon point de vue, ce seraient plutôt vous!

- Les shinigamis existent pour détruire les hollows et les arrancars sont des hollows, fit remarquer Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux seules apparences, répliqua Turel. Les arrancars ne sont pas des hollows normaux. Ils existaient bien avant que les shinigamis ne s'organisent en armée et ils existeront encore longtemps après que le Seireitei ait disparu dans les tourments de l'histoire.

- C'est une menace? Grogna Zaraki, d'un air belliqueux.

- Non, c'est une constatation.

- Nous saurons bien vous faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier, fit Tôshirô.  
Turel se tourna à nouveau vers lui:

- Tant qu'il y aura des hollows assez fou pour oser retirer leur masque, les arrancars continueront d'exister, même si je disparaissais.

- Nous détruirons tous les hollows, fit le gamin.  
Une nouvelle fois, Turel éclata de rire.

- Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'il y ait un shinigami derrière chaque humain qui meurt, pour qu'aucune âme ne soit abandonné à elle même. Il faudrait aussi que tu trouves la solution pour ôter aux humains tous sentiments de haine, de colère, de jalousie... Peux-tu le faire, jeune capitaine?  
Hitsugaya ne répondit pas.

- Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on nous laisse tranquille. C'est trop vous demander, à vous les combattants de la paix? Cette guerre, c'est l'un des votre qui nous l'a imposé et ce sont les miens qui se sont battus. Ce sont les miens qui sont en ce moment même cloués sur un lit d'hôpital par leurs blessures. Où sont vos blessés, dîtes moi?  
La colère commençait à poindre dans sa voix, et elle semblait particulièrement déçue.

- Je vous laisse avec vos traîtres et votre nouvelle paix. Nous n'entreprendrons rien contre vous mais si l'un d'entre vous vient dans mon désert avec pour but de tuer des arrancars ou de détruire Las Noches, il sera reçut comme il le mérite. Nous n'hésiterons pas à nous défendre. Aizen était le plus puissant d'entre-vous et il est vaincu. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre nous?  
Divers shinigamis portèrent la main à leur zanpakutô.

- C'est une menace? Grogna Zaraki pour la seconde fois.

- Non, c'est encore une constatation, mais vous êtes libre de prendre ça comme vous voulez. Je sais que vous êtes très doués pour prendre les choses comme elle vous arrangent le plus. Voyez-y une menace si vous voulez vraiment un guerre contre nous, où voyez y une déclaration de guerre si vous tenez vraiment à tous mourir dans le désert. J'existe depuis bien plus longtemps que vous tous réunis. Je ne vous crains pas.  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et fit signe à Stark et Hallibel de sortir mais le Vieux la retint.

- Attendez, nous n'avons pas encore terminé.  
Turel tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces shinigamis savaient être raisonnable, parfois. La discussion allait pouvoir commencer.

--

La lumière blanche blessait ses yeux et Ulquiorra cligna plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Il remua doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre de l'infirmerie. Une perfusion se balançait au dessus de son lit, reliée à une aiguille plantée dans le pli de son poignet droit. Ses blessures avaient été pensée mais elles n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il se demanda pourquoi. Il se souvint alors qu'Aizen avait volé les pouvoirs d'Orihime.

Orihime? Où était-elle? Allait-elle bien?

Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et la vit, blottie dans un fauteuil prés du lit, une couverture blanche étalée sur elle. Elle semblait dormir mais lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux. En un clin d'oeil, elle fut près de lui.

- Tu es réveillé? Comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie loque, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Il essaya de s'asseoir mais Orihime l'en empêcha:

- Non, non. Ne bouges pas, tu dois rester coucher encore un peu, tes blessures ne se sont pas encore refermées et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu as besoin de repos.  
Il obtempéra et se rallongea sans résister.

- Tes pouvoirs, commença-t-il, ils ont disparus?  
Elle baissa la tête:

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous soigner Grimmjow et toi. Mais Turel dit que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne reviennent. C'est à cause de ce qu'Aizen a fait, le Hogyoku m'a prit mon énergie mais avec un peu de repos, elle devrait revenir.

- En gros, on doit se reposer tous les deux, soupira Ulquiorra.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

- Que c'est-il passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance?

- Turel a vaincu Aizen. C'était fantastique, si tu avais vu ça. Turel avait des ailes et Aizen n'a pas fait le poids face à elle. Et tu sais quoi? Gin était un espion du Seireitei!

- Donc nous sommes débarrassés d'Aizen et de ses sbires?

- Oui. En ce moment même, Turel est au Soul Society, pour leur rendre Aizen et Tôsen et pour discuter avec les shinigamis. Elle est partie avec Stark et Hallibel.  
Ulquiorra regarda le plafond un instant en essayant de rassembler ses idées.

- Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient?

- Quatre jours.  
Pendant un instant Ulquiorra resta muet.

- Il y a des victimes?

- Grimmjow a aussi été blessé, il est dans la chambre d'à coté mais je crois que Szayel-san ne va pas tarder à le renvoyer chez lui. Il dit qu'il ne supporte plus de l'entendre râler à longueur de temps.  
Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de la jeune-fille à cette pensée.

- Personne d'autre?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Si! En fait, il y à des morts. Trois pour être précise.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être attristée ou non, après tout ces trois là étaient restés fidèle à Aizen et ils avaient blessé Gin.

- Qui? Demanda Ulquiorra bien qu'il ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment.  
Les seules personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour lui étaient en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Oh! Et bien! ... Je ne me souviens pas de leurs nom, mais il y avait un vieil homme très arrogant, un grand Noir avec un crête et un type avec une tête de bocal! Répondit Orihime en comptant sur ses doigts.  
Elle frissonna au souvenir des trois corps mutilés gisant aux pieds de Gin.

- Bagaran, Zommari et Aaronierro, soupira Ulquiorra, épuisé. Ça ne m'étonne pas.  
Il semblait sur le point de se rendormir.

- Tu vas rester ici? Demanda-t-il les yeux fermés. Cette chaise n'a pas l'air très confortable.  
Avec un sourire, Orihime quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Turellia-sama m'a laissé m'installer dans tes quartiers, mais c'est trop vide sans toi.

- Dans mes quartiers?  
La jeune-fille hocha la tête:

- Ça te déranges?

- Pas du tout. Je pensais juste que c'est beaucoup trop proche des autres espadas pour que je sois tranquille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Turellia-sama s'est chargée de leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils essayaient de m'attaquer et ils ne veulent pas rejoindre Noïtora! ... Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai passé plus de temps ici que chez toi.  
Sur ces mots, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- On dirait, constata Ulquiorra.  
Sans s'encombrer de gêne inutile, Orihime s'allongea sur le petit lit, à ses cotés. Elle posa la tête au creux de son épaule et se blottie contre lui. Il passa le bras droit autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, en faisant attention à ne pas arracher la perfusion de son poignet ni à écraser le tuyau.

Il se passa quelques minutes puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Ulquiorra vit Szayel entrer. Pendant un instant, le scientifique sembla surprit de voir les yeux d'émeraude de son patient posés sur lui mais il se reprit.

- Enfin réveillé, Cuarto?  
Sans attendre la réponse, Szayel s'approcha du lit et commença à vérifier les notes laissées par les infirmières au pied du lit. Il lu soigneusement les résultats avant de remettre la plaque à sa place. Il vérifia ensuite la perfusion et constata qu'elle était presque vide.

- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour la remplacer d'ici une heure, annonça-t-il.  
Ulquiorra se contenta de hocher la tête. Szayel fit le tour du lit avant de se pencher sur le blessé. D'un geste il souleva les draps et inspecta les bandages afin de vérifier leur état.

- Je viendrai changer tes pansements demain matin.  
Il replaça les draps sur la poitrine du blessé.

- En attendant, fais comme Orihime-san, dors un peu.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux roses se dirigea vers la porte.

- Szayel!  
Il se retourna:

- Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Tu viens de te réveiller et tu veux déjà me quitter?  
Ulquiorra lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre plaisanter.

- D'accord, fit Szayel en remontant ses lunettes-masque de hollow sur son nez. Si tout se passe bien et s'il n'y a pas de complications de dernière minute, tu pourras sortir d'ici cinq ou six jours.  
Son regard se posa sur Orihime qui dormait dans les bras du blessé.

- Quoi que vous préfériez certainement vous retrouver tout seuls un peu plus tôt, persifla-t-il.  
Ulquiorra lui lança un regard assassin et Szayel quitta la chambre en ricanant

Mécontent, Ulquiorra cala la tête sur l'oreiller d'un mouvement brusque. Il le regretta aussitôt. Non seulement ça réveilla une vive douleur dans sa poitrine et son épaule gauche mais en plus il dérangea Orihime. La jeune-fille remua en gémissant avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Ulquiorra l'observa un instant et sa colère l'abandonna d'un seul coup. Il se demanda pourquoi la seule présence de la rouquine avait ce genre d'effets sur lui. Il songea que ce devait être lié aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ça lui sembla étrange de penser ce genre de chose. Il avait tant changé ces derniers temps.

- Tu m'en fais faire des choses idiotes, toi, Femme, soupira-t-il.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, entouré du délicieux parfum de son amante.

--

NOTE:

Les shoji sont des cloisons coulissante en bois et en papiers.

(1) J'ai oublié de préciser que durant cette scène, Gin portait à nouveau son kimono noir de shinigami et son haori de capitaine. Sorry!

--  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie.  
J'ai un peu écourté la scène avec les shinigamis parce que je partais dans des débâts sans intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux couples s'interrogent sur l'avenir.  
Bon week-end à tous et à mercredi.  
Bises.


	28. Chapter 28 Notre avenir?

Bojour à tout(e)s.  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Comme quoi un petit coup de gueule peut faire du bien de temps en temps! ;-)  
Avant le chapitre, une petite séance de réponses-aux-questions.  
Pour **Shadow**, en fait j'ai quelques notions de japonais, je connais quelques mots, quelques tournures de phrases et surtout j'ai un dictionnaire en français (enfin dans notre écriture quoi, je connais les kanas et je peux les lire, mais les kanjis c'est une toute autre histoire T-T). Je savais que le mot "yume" signifie "rêve". Par contre pour le zanpakutô d'Aizen j'ai un peu brodé. Son mon Kyoka Suigetsu signifie littérallement fleur (ka) miroir (kyo) lune (getsu) d'eau, ou liquide (sui), comme précisé dans le manga. Un jour en discutant avec des amis fans de bleach, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas la seule à trouver que la traduction de son nom n'était pas très réussie (je trouve que la plupart des autres sont un peu plus poétiques). Alors j'ai trouvé celle-ci. Ce n'est peut-être pas la traduction exacte du nom du zanpakutô mais elle regroupe toutes les idées, Fleur (ka) d'eau (sui) reflétant (pour le miroir, kyo) la lune (getsu). Bon d'acord c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux et le reflet est un peu loin du miroir mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec ce que je savais! XD  
Ensuite, j'ai reçu un message de la part de szayel à transmettre à **Youkar**, il dit que ses inventions ne son jamais le fruit du hasard et qu'il a créé ces aiguilles de perfusion avec des matériaux issus de la conquète spaciale des humains afin de pouvoir percer le hierro des arrancars. XDDD  
Et pour **LunaPuce**, c'est plutôt ta théorie concernant Ichigo qui est la bonne (d'ailleur c'est le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire et que vous aurez dans une quinzaine de jours).

Bon j'ai été un peu longue, alors finit la parlote.  
Voici le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 28:

NOTRE AVENIR?

Turel roula sur le coté, à bout de souffle. Son corps humide de sueur se pelotonna contre celui, chaud et réconfortant de Grimmjow. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Un instant, elle laissa sa main caresser les muscles parfaits de son torse. Il frissonna sous le contact agréable et laissa échapper un soupir semblable à un ronronnement.

- Tiens!  
Turel leva la tête, surprise de ne pas sentir sous ses doigts la vielle cicatrice de son amant, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa poitrine.

- Tu n'as plus ta cicatrice?  
Il passa la main à l'endroit où la marque aurait dû se trouver.

- Non. Quand Orihime m'a soigné, tout à l'heure, j'l'ai laissé l'effacer.

- Et ton rival, le rouquin?  
Grimmjow lâcha un grognement.

- Ne m'parles pas d'lui. C'est pas le moment. Tu tiens à ruiner la perfection d'cette nuit.  
Turel reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il se passa un instant de silence avant que l'un d'eux ne reprenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui va s'passer maintenant qu'Aizen est out? Demanda Grimmjow.

- J'aimerai te répondre que tout va pouvoir recommencer comme avant mais je crois que ce serait un mensonge éhonté. Je suppose que nous allons devoir essayer de reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas uniquement de la Tour des Deux Lunes.  
Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer:

- Je pense que nous allons devoir commencer par débarrasser Las Noches des derniers sympathisants d'Aizen.

- Oh! Une chasse, voyez-vous ça. J'adore chasser.

- Je ne suis pas en faveur d'un nouveau bain de sang, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, remarqua Turel, pensive, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Grimmjow. Nous ne serons pas tranquille tant qu'ils resteront une menace.  
Grimmjow regarda le dais du baldaquin un instant:

- A en croire Szayel, quelques uns d'entre eux se seraient déjà réfugiés dans le désert.  
Turel hocha la tête.

- Oui, il me l'a dit aussi.  
Elle garda le silence durant une longue minute.

- Je me demande s'il faut les poursuivre. Un petit séjour dans le désert leur remettra peut-être les idées dans le bon sens. J'en parlerai avec tout le monde à la réunion des espadas de demain.  
Grimmjow approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- En parlant de ça, il manque deux espadas qu'il va falloir remplacer. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a personne capable de prendre leur place dans l'immédiat. Sans parler des changements dans la hiérarchie des espadas.

- Quels changements? S'étonna Grimmjow, un peu inquiet.

- Et bien toi, pour commencer. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus puissant que quand tu étais le Sexta. Et Ulquiorra le deviendra certainement encore plus.  
Cette dernière remarque agaça Grimmjow.

- Quoi, même après tout ça, j'reste encore en dessous de lui?

- Je le crains!

- Pfff! Ce rabat-joie réussit toujours à m'gâcher la vie, grogna-t-il, boudeur. J'le supporte plus, ce crétin.  
Turel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ah bon, ça veut dire que tu ne viendras pas sur Terre avec nous? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
Il sursauta comme si elle l'avait piqué avec une épingle.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller foutre sur terre avec lui?

- Pas seulement avec lui. J'avais l'intention d'emmener Orihime se promener sur Terre d'ici un jour où deux, maintenant que la menace d'Aizen s'est éloignée de nous. Qui sais, elle voudra peut-être retourner vivre dans son monde.

- Et Ulquiorra?  
Elle lui sourit.

- C'est amusant, je pensais que tu serais le premier à te réjouir de son éventuel départ!

- Quoi, tu penses qu'il peut aller vivre sur terre avec Orihime?

- Probable. La seule inconnue reste la réaction des amis de la demoiselle. Si on peut encore considérer comme des amis quelques imbéciles incapable de même bouger leurs fesses pour essayer de la sauver.  
Grimmjow resta silencieux un instant.

- Je suppose que je peux venir avec vous, après tout. Ça pourrait être marrant.

- J'en parlerai aussi avec les autres demain. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour partir mais je pense que Stark peut se débrouiller seul pendant un jour où deux. Au besoin, Hallibel pourra toujours lui donner un coup de main. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé sur Terre.

- Les espadas en pique-nique, fit Grimmjow en ricanant. J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
Turel ne put 'empêcher de rire.

- On va bien s'amuser, conclu-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

--

Orihime était assise sur le lit, occupée à regarder Ulquiorra dormir. Elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de le voir endormit au cour des derniers jours mais cette fois, il avait vraiment l'air paisible. La douleur visible sur son visage durant son séjour à l'infirmerie avait enfin disparut. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, détendu et apaisé, sans son habituel air froid et indifférent sur le visage. Quand elle le regardait dormir, elle le trouvait encore plus beau. Son regard glissa lentement vers son torse exposé. Elle était fière d'elle, elle avait bien travaillé. Il ne gardait même pas une cicatrice après ses blessures. Elle en était heureuse pour lui.

- Que regardes-tu comme ça, Femme? Demanda-t-il soudain, les yeux fermés.

- Toi, Arrancar!  
Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa d'un air sévère. Ça la fit rire. En réponse, il tendit les bras et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce et se blottie contre lui.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi.  
Elle lui sourit. Il lui embrassa le front.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

- Je l'ignore, ça dépend de Turel, je suppose.  
Il marqua un court silence avant de demander:

- Veux-tu retourner sur Terre?  
Au son de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il redoutait sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Mes amis me manquent mais je ne veux pas te quitter. J'aimerais revoir le soleil, le ciel bleu, des couleurs partout et entendre chanter des oiseaux. Ici, il n'y à qu'un ciel nocturne, du gris et du silence. Ce monde est ennuyeux.

- Je vois.  
Elle se redressa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Que feras-tu si je retourne sur Terre? Viendras-tu avec moi?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement un peu inquiet.

- Je ne crois pas que ma place soit là-bas. Les shinigamis ne le permettront jamais, pas plus que tes amis.  
Elle se redressa d'un seul coup.

- Mais, je leur parlerai. Je leur expliquerai notre histoire, nos sentiments, le coeur des arrancars. Ils comprendront, tu verras.  
Il leva la main et posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune-fille pour la faire taire.

- Tu es trop naïve parfois, remarqua-t-il.  
Elle voulu répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu as bien entendu ce que Turel a dit quand elle est revenue du Seireitei. Même si nous avons vaincu Aizen pour eux, les shinigamis ont décidés qu'ils ne nous devaient rien. La seule chose qui les maintient encore loin de Las Noches, c'est la peur que Turel à su insuffler en eux. Crois-moi, même si tu leur racontais tout ce que tu as apprit ici, ils ne te croiraient pas. Pire, ils t'accuseraient de trahison et t'exécuteraient pour ça.  
La dernière partie de sa phrase n'était guère plus qu'un murmure mais Orihime l'entendit quand même. Elle baissa la tête, déçue et se rallongea contre lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le bon en chaque personne et espérer qu'ils fassent de même. Ulquiorra dissimula un sourire malgré lui. L'entendre parler de la Terre et de ses amis lui avait fait mal et il avait soudain voulu la faire taire et tuer en elle tout espoir de retourner dans son monde. Il savait que c'était égoïste mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour s'en empêcher. Il voulait la garder pour lui seul et ne pas avoir à la partager avec ses stupides amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne sur Terre un monde où il n'était pas la bienvenue et où il n'y avait que des occasions de les séparer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il se passa un long moment durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla pas plus qu'il ne bougea. Chacun croyait l'autre endormi mais tout deux restaient éveillés, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Tous les deux pensaient à la même chose.

Qu'allait être leur avenir?

--

Orihime ouvrit un oeil lorsque du bruit raisonna dans la chambre. Elle vit Ulquiorra sortir de la salle de bain jouxtant la pièce, les cheveux humides, une serviette simplement nouée autour de la taille. Cette vision ne tarda pas à faire naître des idées coquines dans l'esprit de la jeune-fille qui se sentit rougir. Ulquiorra se dirigea vers sa garde robe et l'ouvrit. Il laissa glisser la serviette au sol et extirpa un uniforme propre du meuble.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Oui, répondit-elle les yeux fixés sur ses fesses bien fermes.  
Il enfila rapidement un hakama avant de se retourner. Il s'approcha du lit, sa veste à la main. Il se pencha vers Orihime et lui embrassa le front.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Un serviteur va venir t'apporter le petit déjeuner. N'oublies pas que Turel veut que tu viennes à la réunion des espadas, dans deux heures.

- D'accord.

- Tu sauras retrouver la salle de réunion toute seule ou tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

- Non, ça ira, je pense que je saurai m'y retrouver.  
Il enfila sa veste et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter leur appartement. Orihime resta immobile à écouter ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les entende plus.

Elle s'étira voluptueusement puis sauta du lit. Elle passa l'haori d'Ulquiorra pour cacher sa nudité puis traversa la chambre à pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle la trouva encore chaude et embuée après le passage d'Ulquiorra. Elle laissa l'haori sur le coté et attacha ses cheveux en un rapide chignon. Elle se lava soigneusement dans le coin douche. Après avoir débarrassé son corps de la mousse et du savon qui le couvrait, elle entra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien après sa courte nuit. Elle était restée éveillé un long moment, à retourner ses pensées dans sa tête, et de fait, s'était endormie très tard. Passant un linge frais sur son visage, elle décida de ne plus y penser. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ce genre de pensées la déprimer à nouveau. Elle était heureuse avec Ulquiorra, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait en retour, les menaces avaient disparues, que demander de plus?

Posant la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle regarda la lumière danser au plafond. Elle remarqua un petit lézard hollow qui courrait sur l'un des murs. Ça la fit sourire. A part une chauve-souris hollow qui était rentré par erreur par la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, elle n'avait jamais vu un hollow aussi petit. La bestiole s'enfila par la grille d'aération, en haut du mur, et disparut. Orihime ferma les yeux et soupira.

Elle appréciait vraiment d'avoir enfin une salle de bain à portée de la main. Elle aimait nager dans le grand bassin de la salle d'eau mais elle détestait ne pouvoir y aller que tous les deux jours. Bien qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais plaint, elle avait l'impression d'être sale. Elle se sentait sale si elle ne prenait pas au moins une douche le matin. Parfois, il lui arrivait aussi de prendre un bain le soir après être rentrée de l'école, si la journée avait été mauvaise. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir cette salle de bain quand elle avait fait sa première visite des appartements d'Ulquiorra. D'une manière générale, sa nouvelle résidence l'avait surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce que les quartiers de l'arrancar ressemblent à leur propriétaire, qu'ils soient austères et froids mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle avait découvert un lieu agréable et douillet. Bien que les murs, sols et plafonds y soient du même blanc que partout ailleurs dans la forteresse, Ulquiorra s'était permit d'y ajouter un peu de couleur grâce à des rideaux, tapis et tableaux, si bien que ses appartements paraissaient plus accueillant et moins impersonnels que l'ancienne chambre d'Orihime. Elle avait comprit que pour Ulquiorra, ses quartiers étaient une sorte de refuge qui lui permettait de fuir momentanément la pression et la brutalité de la vie à Las Noches.

Les quartiers d'Ulquiorra étaient plus grands que ceux où Orihime avait passé la majeur partie de ses journées durant ces derniers mois. Ils comportaient quatre pièces. Un grand salon qui comportait un grand canapé et trois fauteuils, une petite table basse et, dans un coin, une table ronde et quatre chaises où ils prenaient tous deux leurs repas pour le moment. Le salon donnait sur deux autres pièces. Leur chambre avait un lit à baldaquin vert émeraude, comme les yeux de son propriétaire nota la jeune fille, ainsi que deux petites tables et deux fauteuils de part et d'autre du lit, une garde robe où étaient soigneusement rangés leurs uniformes et kimonos, ainsi qu'un épais tapis étendu sur le sol. La salle de bain attenante à la chambre n'était pas très grande mais elle avait une vasque de marbre et un grand miroir mural, une baignoire de bonne taille et un coin douche avec un tabouret, une petite armoire dans un coin pour y ranger les serviettes et le linge de bain, et des toilettes dissimulés derrière un paravent. Orihime se demandait encore comment Las Noches pouvait avoir l'eau courante. De l'autre coté du salon, à l'opposé de la chambre, Ulquiorra avait également une petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, il y avait mit une table de travail et une chaise, une bibliothèque couverte de livres et un meuble qu'il fermait toujours à clé. Le salon et la chambre comportaient tous deux une cheminée ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Orihime. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, Ulquiorra lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait que deux saisons au Hueco Mundo: un été, qui touchait à sa fin, et un hiver aussi froid que l'été était chaud. La seule chose qui manquait et que Orihime regrettait vraiment, c'était une cuisine.

Ce n'était pas très grand ni très luxueux mais ça l'était toujours plus que l'appartement d'Orihime sur Terre. Ça leur suffisait à tous les deux. Le plus important pour eux, était d'être ensemble, peu importe le lieu.

--  
Oh, Ulquiorra est un peu possssif avec sa petite Hime!  
Bon, un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais.  
Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de vous décrire les quatiers de Ulquiorra.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Orihime fait une mauvaise rencontre avec des idiotes bien connues et Grimmjow a de l'avancement.  
Bonne semaine à tout le monde et à samedi.  
Bises.


	29. Chapter 29 Après la tempête

Bonjour. Voici le chapitre du week-end.  
Un petit peu de blabla avant de vous laisser le lire et des réponses à toutes vos questions.  
Pour **Gladys72**: je pense qu'il me reste une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin, mais ce n'est qu'un compte rapide et il pourrait y en avoir plus. J'ai effectivement une idée précise du dernier chapitre et de la fin mais je ne peux te dire si cette fin sera heureuse où non (Yah, chuis sadiqeuh!) XD  
En ce qui concerne les "deux idiotes bien connues" il s'agit effectivement de Loly et Ménoly, mais elles ne seront pas aussi gentilles que dans ta minific (j'ai bien aimé quand Orihime change d'uniforme avec Loly pour embarasser Ulquiorra!) ;-)))  
Pour **Shadow**, Grimmjow va changer de numéro dés aujourd'hui, mais pour Ulquiorra ça viendra un peu plus tard, le temps qu'il découvre sa nouvelle force. Désolée pour ceux qui espérait voir comment les espadas changent de numéros mais je ne détaille pas ce passage. Turel se contente d'en donner l'odre. Je penses que les tatouages des espadas ne sont pas des tatouages normaux et qu'ils peuvent changer de forme pour donner un nouveau numéro au fur et à mesure de la progression de leur porteur. En ce qui concerne de nouveaux espadas, je ne pense pas que je vais en créer d'autres. Je vais certainement finir la fic avec ceux que j'ai déjà.  
Un petit mot pour **Akarisnape**, je ne sais pas comment prendre ta review et sa longue liste d'hypothèses, mais je voulais te dire que parmis toutes, certaines sont (presque) exactes. XD

Et maintenant, le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 29:

APRÈS LA TEMPÊTE.

Après avoir prit le petit déjeuner toute seule, Orihime quitta ses quartiers pour se rendre à la réunion. Elle avait déjà fait le trajet deux ou trois fois avec Turel et savait où elle devait aller et dans quel couloir tourner. Las Noches était anormalement calme. Elle avait entendu Turel et Stark dire que les sympathisants d'Aizen se tenaient tranquilles pour le moment, attendant certainement de voir quels seraient les prochains événements pour décider s'ils devaient retourner leur veste, eux aussi, ou fuir dans le désert. Perdue dans ses pensées, Orihime ne vit pas la fille surgir devant elle et la télescopa, épaule contre épaule.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ...  
Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qui se tenait devant elle. Ces deux femelles arrancars de second rang qui c'étaient déjà permis de lever la main sur elle, peu après son arrivée: Loly et Ménoly. Elle fronça les sourcils en constant que les deux idiotes avaient sur le visage un air qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

- Eh, mais regardes qui voilà, Ménoly, c'est cette petite pute qui couche avec ce traître qui se fait passer pour un espada.

- Mais oui, tu as raison, Loly. Et si on s'amusait un peu?

- Bonne idée!  
Orihime se redressa et les fixa avec un regard que n'aurait pas renié Ulquiorra.

- N'approchez pas ou je n'hésiterai pas à ...

- A quoi faire? A nous pleurer dessus? Railla Loly.  
La morveuse leva la main et gifla Orihime. La jeune-fille ne broncha pas, ne recula pas d'un pouce, elle leva les yeux vers ses adversaires et les défia du regard.

- Baisses les yeux, chienne d'humaine, ordonna Loly, furieuse. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'une grosse merde. Comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça. Je suis une arrancar, je ne suis pas une faible petite humaine inutile, comme toi. Je peux te tuer si je le veux.

- Ça m'étonnerai, répliqua Orihime.  
Une nouvelle gifle vint punir sa bravoure.

- Baisses les yeux, j't'ai dit, gronda Loly.  
Orihime ne cilla pas et reçut une autre gifle.

- Tu vas m'obéir, oui! Je suis une arrancar, tu es une pathétique humaine, tu dois me craindre.  
Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de la jeune-fille.

- C'était peut-être le cas au début de mon séjour ici, mais aujourd'hui j'en sais beaucoup plus que vous sur les arrancars, et je sais aussi que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous deux.  
Folle de rage, Loly attrapa Orihime par le bras et la projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Le front de la jeune humaine cogna durement contre la pierre froide. Du sang s'écoula sur son beau visage. Un rire dément traversa la poitrine des deux soeurs. On aurait dit des hyènes. Orihime les regarda avec calme. Il n'y avait aucune colère en elle lorsqu'elle s'avança vers les deux idiotes.

- Je vous plains, annonça-t-elle simplement.  
Les deux autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- Ce doit être dur d'être si méchantes et de n'avoir personne en qui avoir confiance.

- Tais-toi donc pauvre folle, explosa Loly. C'est de ta faute si on n'a plus personne en qui avoir confiance. A cause de toi, de ce traître d'Ulquiorra et de cette salope de Turel, nous avons perdu celui en qui nous croyions. Notre maître. Notre Dieu.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua Orihime. Vous êtes si méchantes que seul un monstre peut s'intéresser à vous.

- TAIS TOI, gronda Loly.  
Folle furieuse, elle se jeta sur Orihime et commença à la rouer de coups.

- TAIS TOI ... TAIS TOI ... TAIS TOI ... TAIS TOI ... hurla-t-elle en ponctuant chaque ordre d'un coup de pied.  
Orihime était au sol, ne bougeant plus. Loly s'acharnait sur elle comme un charognard. Ménoly, qui regardait la scène, eut soudain peur de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle attrapa sa soeur par le col et la tira en arrière.

- Arrêtes, Loly, arrêtes.  
Trop tard. Sans aucun avertissement le bouclier triangulaire se déploya devant Orihime, percutant les deux arrancars avec force et les envoyant rouler plus loin. Sans un mot, Orihime se releva en prenant appui sur son genou et leur lança un regard résolu.

- Je vous avais prévenu, pourtant.  
Elle tendit les deux mains devant elle et ordonna:

- Tsubaki, Bouclier du Ciel Unique, tranches!  
La fée fusa vers les deux soeurs. Loly tendit la main devant elle pour se protéger et intercepter l'attaque mais Tsubaki l'atteignit avec une telle violence qu'il lui fracassa la main et le bras. Elle hurla de rage et de douleur.

- Sale petite pute, tu vas me payer ça.  
Elle tendit sa main indemne vers Orihime et y forma un cero. Orihime regarda la boule d'énergie rougeoyante avec curiosité. Après avoir vu le Cero Céleste de Turel, ce pétard entre les mains de Loly ne l'impressionnait absolument pas. Elle releva la tête et regarda les deux abruties en face.

- Ne m'regardes pas comme ça, pourriture d'humaine.  
Loly était sur le point de lancer son cero lorsqu'une voix claqua derrière elle.

- Qu'est-che qui che pache, ichi?  
Ménoly se retourna et vit approcher la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir un jour voler au secours de l'humaine, Noïtora. Comprenant ce qui se passait, l'espada bondit vers elles.

- Vous voulez un coup de main, petites putains?  
Aveuglée par sa colère, Loly ne comprit pas qu'il s'adressait à elles deux et qu'il n'était pas doué de bonnes intentions. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ménoly qui attrapa sa soeur par le bras et s'en fut dans les couloirs, l'entraînant derrière elle. Noïtora les regarda détaler à toutes jambes puis baissa les yeux sur Orihime qui le regardait avec suspicion et dégoût. Il lui adressa un sourire et elle put voir qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Elle vit aussi les fils d'acier chirurgical qui maintenaient ses mâchoires attachées ensemble suite à ses fractures. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il parlait de cette étrange manière.

- Alors pet-cham ... Orihime-chama, ches deux vipères ne t'ont pas trop abîmé?  
Il avait son habituel sourire sur le visage mais dans son oeil, luisait une crainte bien compréhensible, la peur que lui inspirait Turel.

- Je m'en remettrai, fit la jeune-fille.

- Orihime?  
Elle leva la tête et vit Turel se ruer vers eux, suivit de Grimmjow.

- Que c'est-il passé?  
Turel lui prit le menton et examina ses blessures au visage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Noïtora qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentit une peur violente monter en lui.

- Ch'est pas moi, che te le chure! S'écria-t-il en levant les mains dans un geste défensif.

- Je sais.

- Che chont ches deux putains de Loly et Ménoly, continua Noïtora.

- Je sais.  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Orihime et caressa son visage meurtrit de sa main normale.

- Tu peux te soigner toute seule?  
Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête et se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut fini et elle ne portait plus la moindre marque de l'agression.

- Nous sommes en retard pour la réunion, remarqua Turel.  
Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle où les autres espadas les attendaient déjà. Lorsqu'il vit Orihime entrer avec Turel, Grimmjow et Noïtora, Ulquiorra se rua vers elle, inquiet.

- Que c'est-il passé encore?

- Loly et Ménoly, fit simplement Turel.  
Ulquiorra comprit aussitôt. Il serra Orihime dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Turel se dirigea vers un petit groupe qui se tenait près de la porte, attendant le début de la réunion pour sortir. Il s'agissait de quatre femmes arrancars, les fraciones de Stark et de Hallibel.

- Mesdemoiselles, j'ai une mission pour vous, annonça-t-elle alors.  
Les quatre jeunes-femmes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Oui, Turel-sama? Fit Lilineth, la fraccion de Stark.

- Retrouvez Loly et Ménoly et amenez les moi aussitôt.

- Tout de suite.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Vous êtes autorisées à utiliser la force, s'il le faut.  
Elles acquiescèrent d'une même voix et sortirent. Turel revint vers la table et prit place sur le siège qu'occupait autre fois Aizen. Tous les espadas présents gagnèrent leur place. Ne sachant trop où se mettre, Orihime s'assit près d'Ulquiorra , obligeant tous les autres espadas à se décaler d'un cran.

- Bien, fit Turel depuis sa place, voici donc la première réunion des espadas depuis la chute d'Aizen. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Comme certains l'ont déjà constaté, nous avons une invitée et non plus une prisonnière. Je tiens à ce que tout soit clair, Orihime est placée sous ma protection, gare à celui qui essaierait de s'en prendre à elle. Je ne laisserai rien passer. Maintenant vous êtes officiellement au courant et je compte sur vous pour faire passer le message autour de vous, nul ne doit ignorer qu'aucun mal ne doit lui être fait.  
Les espadas présents hochèrent la tête en silence et Orihime s'agita inconfortablement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Maintenant, passons à la suite, ordonna Turel.  
Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Depuis la chute d'Aizen plusieurs choses ont changées. Comme vous avez peut-être pu le constater par vous même, l'un d'entre nous est devenu bien plus fort qu'il ne l'était avant. Assez fort pour vaincre Tôsen sans avoir besoin d'utiliser sa Résurrection.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grimmjow qui paraissait à son aise.

- Je crains par conséquent que notre hiérarchie ne doivent subir quelques modifications.  
Les yeux d'Hallibel s'agrandirent de stupéfaction mais Stark n'eut aucune réaction. Les bras posés sur la table, la tête sur ses poignets, il semblait dormir.

- Stark, tu m'écoutes?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Turel? Répondit-il. Nous savons tous que nous pouvons perdre notre rang à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais bannis. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'opposer à toi. De toute façon, je m'en fiche, tant que je peux continuer à faire la sieste tranquillement!

- Chi ch'est pas malheureux, commença Noïtora. Chet imbéchile, devenir la Chegunda.  
Grimmjow lui lança un regard hargneux.

- Che penchais que tu devais te taire encore pendant chinq ou chix chour! Répliqua-t-il en imitant son défaut de prononciation.  
Ce fut au tour de Noïtora de lui lancer un regard cinglant.

- S'il vous plaît, intervint Turel.  
La différence de comportement entre Turel et Aizen les frappa tous. Turel se contentait de les rappeler à l'ordre. Aizen lui, les menaçait en les écrasant sous son réiatsu de malade. Incroyable mais vrai, l'intervention de Turel fit taire les deux idiots encore plus efficacement que les débordements d'Aizen.

- Grimmjow, à partir de maintenant, tu es la nouvelle Segunda Espada.

- Ouais, enfin, pour le moment, grogna Grimmjow en lorgnant Ulquiorra d'un air déçu.  
Turel se tourna vers Stark et Hallibel.

- Désolée.  
Stark se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de la main mais Hallibel ne bougea pas.

- Je ne cacherai pas que les choses pourraient encore changer dans un proche avenir, conclut Turel en lançant un regard perçant dans la direction d'Ulquiorra.  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Il nous manque toujours deux espadas, mais comme je le disais à Grimmjow, pour le moment, je ne vois aucun candidat capable de tenir ce rôle.  
Aussitôt plusieurs voix se firent entendre:

- Et Teshla! Grogna Noïtora.

- Mes filles, peut-être? Proposa Hallibel.

- Je regrette d'avoir à vous le dire, mais aucun de vos Fracciones n'a le niveau pour devenir espada. Dans quatre ou cinq cents ans, peut-être.

- Cha aurait été plus vite chi t'avais pas rendu le Hogyoku aux shinigamis, grogna Noïtora.  
Turel se tourna vers lui, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Si je ne leur avais pas rendu, ils seraient venu le chercher eux même.

- Et alors, on aurait pu ch'amucher un peu.

- On ne s'amuse pas au cours d'une guerre, Noïtora, fit remarquer Turel d'une voix glaciale.  
Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il ne put que baisser la tête en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Turel le regarda un instant sans ciller, furieuse, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la réunion.

- Maintenant un sujet moins réjouissant. Que devons-nous faire des partisans d'Aizen qui se cachent encore dans la forteresses?

- On les bute tous, fit Grimmjow, fidèle à lui-même.

- D'autres suggestions? Soupira Turel.  
Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

- D'accord, Stark, Hallibel, je vous laisses vous en occuper.  
Les deux la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- J'avais l'intention de partir faire un petit tour d'ici un jour ou deux.

- Partir où? Demanda Stark, soudain plus réveillé.

- Je voulais me rendre sur Terre avec Orihime pour y passer une journée. Ca te tente?  
La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'emballer, elle allait pouvoir revoir son monde, ses amis.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
Turel se tourna vers Ulquiorra:

- Tu viendras avec nous, j'espère.  
Il hésita une seconde avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- Parfais.  
Elle allait reprendre le fil de la réunion lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la salle.

- Entrez!  
La porte s'ouvrit et Lilineth entra, suivit des fracciones d'Hallibel. Celles-ci retenaient par la force Loly et Menoly qui s'agitaient comme deux diablesses pour leur échapper.

- Aaahh! Justement, je vous attendais, fit Turel en se levant.  
Elle fit quelques pas vers les filles. Menoly semblait un peu intimidée mais Loly, voyant la cible de sa haine, se mit à se débattre avec une violence redoublée.

- Toi, sale pute, attends un peu, je vais m'occuper de ton cas.  
Orihime se leva à son tour, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine et Ulquiorra se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.

- Fermes-la, grogna Turel.  
Les deux filles qui la tenaient resserrèrent leur prise sur elle et l'obligèrent à mettre un genoux au sol pour l'empêcher de leur échapper. La furie continuait à se débattre comme une folle.

- Toi, garce, salope, traîtresse. Tu feras moins la maligne quand Aizen-sama reviendra reprendre ce qui lui revient, cracha Loly à l'adresse de Turel.

- Silence, gronda celle-ci.  
Elle écrasa littéralement les deux soeurs sous la puissance infernale de son réiatsu. Loly tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Apache et Sun-Sun purent la lâcher, elle ne risquait plus de s'enfuir. Turel s'approcha d'un pas lent, couvant la furie d'un regard mauvais.

- Ton petit maître ne reviendra pas, pauvre folle. Les shinigamis lui auront bientôt réglé son compte. Et même s'il revenait, que crois-tu? Qu'il se fatiguera à vous sauver, vous les créatures les plus pathétiques de Las Noches?

- Il le fera, il a besoin de nous, nous sommes importantes pour lui.  
Cette affirmation fit rire Turel.

- Je crois que tu va être très déçu par ta vie, petite. Aizen sacrifierait ses pions même les plus puissants s'il était certain que ça lui permette à atteindre son but. Alors vous deux, croyez bien qu'il ne s'encombrera pas de vous.  
Menoly baissa la tête, mais Loly lança un regard haineux à Turel.

- Regardes-toi, idiote. Que crois-tu qu'Aizen puisse faire de toi? Il s'est certainement bien amusé avec vous mais je doute que vos fesses lui soient d'une grande utilité là où il est maintenant. Que pourrait-il faire de deux arrancars comme vous, sans intelligence et sans talent? Deux arrancars tellement faible qu'elles n'ont même pas de zanpakutô.  
La morveuse fut mouché par cette dernière remarque. Elle regarda, les yeux soudain hagards de terreur, Turel tirer l'un de ses sabres de son fourreau.

- Mais, je peux m'assurer que vous ne souffriez pas trop de son absence.

- Non, Turellia-sama, s'il vous plaît! Intervint Orihime, horrifiée.  
Turel se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi? Ces deux garces t'ont attaqué deux fois mais tu veux quand même les protéger.

- Oui.  
Turel l'observa une seconde puis lui sourit.

- Tu es bonne, Orihime. Ta bonté parviendra peut-être à arracher le mal et la violence qui souillent nos âmes.  
La jeune-fille rougit ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Turel se tourna à nouveau vers les deux captives et remit son sabre au fourreau.

- On a pas besoin de ta pitié sale putain d'humaine, cracha Loly avec une élégance rare.

- Tu vas survivre grâce à elle, alors évites de lui parler sur ce ton.  
Loly dut baisser la tête malgré elle, devant l'intensité du regard de Turel.

- Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais réapparaître devant moi, gronda-t-elle.  
Elle leva les yeux vers les quatre fracciones qui retenaient toujours les deux soeurs.

- Jetez-moi ces deux idiotes dehors, ordonna-t-elle.  
Les filles s'inclinèrent puis attrapèrent les condamnées et les emportèrent hors de la salle.

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser partir, remarqua Grimmjow.  
Turel, Ulquiorra et Orihime se rassirent à leurs places.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Orihime en sachant qu'elle allait le regretter.

- Quand tu tus ton ennemi, tu es au moins certain de ne pas le voir revenir encore plus fort.  
Il avait raison, dans un certain sens, mais Orihime savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer.

En tout cas, elle l'espérait vraiment.

--

NOTES:

La Résurrection est le nom donné à la forme libérée d'un arrancar.

--  
Las Noches est débarassée de deux idiotes. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.  
Je ne sais pas encore si je vais à nouveau faire apparaîtres Loly et Ménoly, c'est en cours de réflexion.  
Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Seireitei. Les manigances d'Aizen se referment sur Himaori tandis que Gin et Rangiku retrouvent leur intimité (scène spéciale pour Améthyste!).  
Attention: il y aura une scène de lémon un peu violente, vous êtes prévenus.  
Bon week-end et à mercredi.  
Bises.


	30. Chapter 30 Le venin du serpent

* * *

Bonjour à tous.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Avant de vous laissez le lire, je dois vous prévenir. Comme je vous en avais averti samedi, il contient une sène de lémon plutôt violente (rassurez-vous, fans de Gin et Rangiku, ce ne sont pas eux qui s'y adonent). J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 30:

LE VENIN DU SERPENT.

Elle n'osait pas y croire. C'était une véritable conspiration. Personne ne lui avait dit, pas même Shirô-kun. Si elle n'avait pas surpris cette conversation entre deux membres de sa division, elle n'en aurait jamais rien su. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que le Capitaine Aizen était retenu au Temple des Regrets depuis maintenant neuf jours?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Hinamori faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, encore toute retournée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le capitaine Aizen était revenu au Seireitei et personne ne le lui avait annoncé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde semblait si nerveux ces derniers temps. Mais pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit. Tout le monde savait pourtant qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose: revoir le capitaine Aizen et lui demander de la pardonner d'avoir été un si mauvais vice-capitaine. Elle voulait lui parler, comprendre ce qui s'était passé, l'aider à prouver son innocence, car elle était persuadée qu'il était innocent. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trahit Soul Society comme tout le monde l'affirmait. Non, pas lui, pas l'homme généreux et bon qu'elle connaissait. Toute cette histoire était forcément un malentendu.

Elle savait qu'il était gardé au secret dans la plus haute cellule, au sommet du Temple des Regrets, et que même ses gardes n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher de sa porte. Elle avait aussi comprit que le capitaine général avait donné ces ordres afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent sous l'effet de l'hypnose intégrale de leur prisonnier. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, seul Kyoka Suigetsu avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens et le sabre était gardé sous haute surveillance dans la caserne de la Première Division. Sans son sabre, le capitaine Aizen ne pouvait hypnotiser personne.

Que devait-elle faire?

Les ordres interdisaient d'avoir un contact avec le prisonnier mais son coeur voulait à tout prix revoir le capitaine Aizen. C'était plus qu'une simple envie, c'était un désir incroyablement puissant qui l'avait saisit dés la minute où elle avait apprit le retour de cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

Il fallait qu'elle le revoit.

Consciente qu'elle enfreignait les ordres, bien qu'elle ne les comprenne pas, elle s'agenouilla devant sa petit table et ôta l'insigne de vice-capitaine noué autour de son bras gauche. Elle plia soigneusement le tissus autour de la plaque portant le numéro et le symbole de sa division puis elle l'emballa dans un carré de soie qu'elle rangea dans une boite posée sur la table. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se releva et quitta silencieusement ses quartiers. Elle ne chercha pas à se cacher lorsqu'elle sortit de sa caserne, faisant même un signe aux gardes en faction devant la porte, comme elle le faisait toujours. En fait, elle était insomniaque depuis la soi-disant trahison de son capitaine adoré et elle sortait parfois la nuit pour se promener un peu. La voyant passer comme d'habitude, les gardes lui rendirent son salut puis revinrent à leur conversation sans se poser de question.

Hinamori fit semblant de se promener dans les rues et les jardins du Seireitei s'approchant inexorablement du Temple des Regrets. Elle croisa le capitaine Kyoraku sur son chemin. Il ne fit pas attention à elle et rentrait vers sa division d'un pas incertain, une bouteille presque vide à la main, cherchant certainement à éviter son vice-capitaine.

Dans un coin du parc, elle vit les lieutenants Madarame et Ayasegawa assis en compagnie d'autres soiffards de la Onzième Division. Ils étaient occupés à parler fort et à faire du bruit tout en vidant un tas de bouteilles de saké. Sous les rires de ses compagnons de beuverie Madarame se mit soudain à exécuter une danse grotesque tout en balançant son zanpakutô dans tous les sens.

Un peu plus loin, elle vit Kira marcher dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, et se hâta de sauter dans l'arbre le plus proche. Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour en redescendre. Elle essayait de l'éviter autant qu'elle pouvait depuis le départ du capitaine Aizen car elle ne supportait pas de voir devant elle le larbin de celui qu'elle rendait responsable de cette situation. Oui, c'était de la faute d'Ichimaru si le capitaine Aizen était partit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait manigancé mais elle prouverait sa félonie et l'innocence du capitaine Aizen, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie. Savoir que cet homme répugnant, ce criminel, était revenu en héros au Seireitei lui était une gifle cuisante. Elle haïssait Gin Ichimaru pour tout ce qu'il avait fait au capitaine Aizen et à tous les autres. Un type pareil ne pouvait pas être un héros, c'était une erreur. C'était lui le traître.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et se fondit dans les ombres. Elle fit taire son reiatsu et se faufila sans être vue jusqu'au pied de la tour blanche. L'escalier d'accès au Temple de Regrets était solidement gardé mais elle connaissait un autre passage et se dirigea vers la falaise abrupte. Là, dissimulé par les ombres et par d 'épais buissons d'épines, elle trouva le chemin caché. Elle suivit l'étroit sentier escarpé à flanc de falaise. Heureusement c'était une nuit sans lune et son kimono noir la camouflait parfaitement. Même si les gardes avaient levé la tête vers elle, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas remarqué.

Elle acheva sa périlleuse ascension en escaladant les derniers mètres puis sauta de rochers en rochers jusqu'au pont suspendu qui menait à la tour. La porte était gardée mais les deux soldats somnolaient, appuyés sur leurs lances. Sans faire de bruit, Hinamori se glissa dans leur dos. Alerté par le froissement de son kimono, l'un d'eux se redressa brusquement:

- Qui va là! Grogna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Hinamori se coula dans l'ombre de la grande porte et ne bougea plus. Le garde fit quelques pas vers le pont et regarda dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda son collègue.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, comme un frôlement de tissus.  
A ce moment les drapeaux ornant le pont claquèrent dans le vent. Le second garde les regarda un instant avant de dire à l'autre:

- Ce sont ces fichus drapeaux qu't'as entendu, idiot.  
L'autre jeta un regard noir vers les drapeaux en question.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Depuis qu'les traîtres sont là d'dans et qu'on doit les garder j'fais des cauchemars.

- Ouais, moi aussi.  
Au moment où le premier type rejoignait sa place, Hinamori était déjà entrée dans le donjon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hinamori leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour et suivit un instant du regard le grand escalier en colimaçon qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres, loin au dessus d'elle. Elle soupira puis commença à gravir les marches. Il faisait froid et sombre à dans le donjon et des gardes fourmillaient dans tous les coins. Elle eut du mal à les éviter tous et s'obligea à livrer avec eux un éreintant jeu de cache-cache. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être vu, ni prise en flagrant délit de désobéissance et elle ne pouvait pas non plus les attaquer ou les assommer à coup de kido de peur de donner l'alerte. Elle devait être le plus discret possible.

Dans les étages supérieurs, les gardes se firent moins nombreux pendant un moment, puis elle tomba sur une vraie garnison à mi-chemin du sommet de la tour. Attendant que trois d'entre eux délaissent l'escalier pour aller faire leur ronde ailleurs, elle put entendre leur conversation.

- Ouais, il peut bien méditer, après ce qu'il a fait. C'est pas ça qui le sauvera lors du procès, fit l'un deux. Dire qu'il bassinait tout le monde avec sa foutue justice. Bah, maintenant, il va la voire sa justice et de près encore.  
Les trois types s'esclaffèrent à cette idée. Hinamori comprit qu'ils parlaient de Tôsen, qui devait être enfermé à cet étage.

- A mon avis, il doit regretter que son adversaire l'ai pas fini, remarqua le deuxième type. Non mais, vous avez vu ça? J'aurai jamais pensé qu'un capitaine puisse se faire couper le bras de cette manière! Il a dû mettre l'un de ses fichus arrancars sacrément en pétard.  
Un même frisson parcourut le trio.

- Chuis content qu'cette putain de guerre soit finie, fit le troisième. J'aurai pas aimé me retrouver face à face avec ces arrancars.  
Les deux autres approuvèrent. Une voix retentit un peu plus loin dans le couloir et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur supérieur, laissant la voie libre pour Hinamori.

La jeune-fille reprit son ascension. Les étages supérieurs étaient quasiment vide. Elle n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le sommet de la tour. Elle évita de nouveau les gardes postés dans le couloir menant au dernier escalier. Elle remarqua que les meilleurs membres de la police militaire étaient tous stationnés là en attendant le début du procès. Il lui fallait redoubler de prudence et attendre le moment propice pour bouger. De cachettes en recoins sombres, il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de son but. Franchissant la garde sans être vu, elle poussa la porte menant à la Cour des Larmes, le dernier étage du Temple des Regrets. Derrière cette porte se déroulait le grand escalier qui menait à la cellule des condamnés à mort. Ça la révolta encre une fois.  
_"Le capitaine Aizen n'a pas encore été jugé mais il est déjà enfermé dans les quartiers des condamnés à mort. Quelle sorte de justice est-ce là?" _pensa-t-elle pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle.

Elle gravit lentement le long escalier en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en s'appliquant à éviter les pièges placés sur le chemin. Lorsque enfin elle arriva sur la plate forme, elle put voir les hauts barreaux de la cellule s'élever devant elle. Elle se précipita dans cette direction.

- Capitaine Aizen? Capitaine? S'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant aux barreaux.  
Une ombre indistincte bougea dans les ténèbres au fond de la cellule.

- Capitaine?  
Il s'approcha d'elle et entra dans la zone de lumière près des barreaux. C'était bien lui, Sosuke Aizen, son capitaine bien aimé. Il avait l'air fatigué et affaiblit mais il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes et ses cheveux jadis si soigneusement coiffés étaient en désordre mais Hinamori ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ça accentuait encore son charme incroyable. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos.

- Momo-chan, c'est toi?  
Un sourire éclaira le visage jusque là terne et morne de la jeune-fille.

- Oui, capitaine, c'est bien moi.  
Sans réfléchir, elle déverrouilla la serrure spirituelle et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Avant qu'Aizen ait pu comprendre, elle se jeta contre lui et serra ses bras autour de sa taille, le visage enfouit dans son kimono. Aizen comprit instantanément qu'elle allait pouvoir servir sa vengeance. Un plan diabolique naquit immédiatement dans son esprit.

- Momo-chan, tu ne devrais pas être là, remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce.  
D'une main, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune-fille.

- Tu auras de très gros ennuis, si on te trouve ici, avec moi. Tu dois partir tout de suite, je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te mettes en danger pour moi.  
Elle leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, capitaine Aizen?

- Regardes-moi, regardes ce que je suis devenu. Je suis un traître, un paria. Et je ne mérite pas mieux, j'ai été incapable de lui résister. Je ne peux plus me considérer comme un capitaine, pas même comme un shinigami. S'il te plais, Momo, rentres chez toi.  
Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune-fille.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, de quoi parlez vous?  
Il la repoussa doucement mais leva la main pour essuyer ses larmes d'un geste doux.

- Je ne veux pas te parler de ça. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je tiens trop à toi. Savoir que tu es en vie est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, désormais. Retournes à la caserne et oublis moi.

- Non, je ne pourrai jamais.  
A nouveau, elle se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota abondamment dans son kimono. Le visage enfouit dans le tissus, elle ne vit pas le sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres du traître.

- Tu dois partir, maintenant, Momo-chan.  
Il la poussa vers la porte mais elle lui résista.

- Non, dîtes-moi tout, je veux savoir.

- Non, Momo, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu dois partir.

- Je veux savoir, je veux vous aider, capitaine, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je vous en pris, je ne veux pas vous perdre à nouveau. Je ferai tout pour vous sortir de là.  
Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et ses cris risquaient d'alerter les gardes, en bas. Aizen décida de passer à la suite de son plan. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

- Ça va, Momo, ça va. Arrêtes de pleurer, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas de te voir triste.  
Il la berça un instant tout en la serrant contre lui, comme on le ferait pour calmer un enfant. Elle se calma après quelques minutes, partagée entre sa tristesse de le voir emprisonné et la joie incroyable que ses mots si doux faisaient naître en elle.

- Que s'est-il passé, capitaine. Vous ne nous avez pas réellement trahi, dîtes le moi.  
Il lui sourit, un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je crains que si, Momo.  
Le visage de la jeune-fille se décomposa.

- Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, tu dois me croire.  
L'espoir sembla renaître aussitôt dans les yeux de Hinamori.

- Viens, assieds-toi, tu as l'air épuisée, fit Aizen.  
D'une ferme mais douce, il l'entraîna vers son futon, étendu à même le sol.

- Pas tant que vous, capitaine.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur la maigre couche.

- Momo, il faut que tu saches que tu seras en danger si je te raconte ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine, je veux tout savoir, je veux vous aider.  
Il fit mine de réfléchir, tête basse, regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il resta muet un moment et Hinamori se demanda si il allait vraiment lui parler.

- C'est de la faute de cette arrancar, fit-il à mi-voix.  
Hinamori le regarda sans comprendre.

- Cette femme arrancar, Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn. Tout est arrivé à cause d'elle, c'est elle le véritable ennemi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle est forte. C'est un monstre, elle est mauvaise, menteuse et manipulatrice. Elle m'a piégé comme un débutant. J'ai si honte de m'être fait avoir, si tu savais. Tellement honte. Rien ne pourra jamais réparer ce qu'elle m'a obligé à faire. Seule la mort pourra expier mes crimes.  
La douleur visible sur le visage de son ancien capitaine brisa le coeur de Hinamori. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et les passa autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Elle vous a obligé à le faire?

- Oui. Je ... Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais elle me manipulait comme on le fait avec une marionnette. J'étais incapable de réagir. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais et ça me faisais horreur mais je ne parvenais pas à me libérer de son emprise. J'essayais de me battre contre sa domination mais je ne suis pas parvenu à m'en sortir. Je ... Pardon, je suis désolé, Momo, si tu savais à quel point. J'ai essayé de te protéger mais je n'ai pas réussi.  
Il leva la tête vers elle et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de vraies larmes. Il pleurait.

- Je suis un minable! Je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger la femme que j'aime.  
Hinamori allait le rassurer et le consoler lorsque ses derniers mots atteignirent son cerveau. Qu'avait-il dit?

- Je ... Vous ... Qu'est ce que? Balbutia-t-elle sous le choc.  
Aizen craignit un instant d'être allé trop loin, mais devant la réaction de la jeune-fille, il comprit qu'il pouvait jouer cette carte sans problème.

- Excuses-moi, je n'ai plus le droit de dire ça, plus maintenant après ce que je t'ai fait. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai été si faible, je n'ai pas réussi a résister à la volonté de fer de cette arrancar. Je voulais te protéger de sa folie destructrice mais elle à tout découvert. Elle a découvert que je t'aimais et elle a voulu s'amuser à me faire souffrir. Elle m'a obligé à te poignarder et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai regarder toute la scène comme si ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait, mais c'était bien sur mes mains qu'a coulé ton sang. Je suis impardonnable.  
Hinamori tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule pour le consoler. A ce moment, il se pencha vers elle et prit le visage de la jeune-fille entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord choquée, la jeune-fille ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine.  
Il prit un air gêné pendant un moment puis annonça d'une voix basse et douce:

- Je dois aussi te dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu survivre dans ce monde effroyable. Ce sont les souvenirs que je gardais de toi qui m'ont permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ton visage, tes yeux, ton sourire, ton innocence ... Tout ça m'a aidé à rester conscient et à ne pas sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres et la folie. Merci, Momo, sans toi, je serais devenu comme cette arrancar, un monstre sans coeur ni conscience.  
La jeune-fille tendit la main et repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage d'Aizen. Le traître en profita pour placer sa dernière attaque. Il attrapa la main de Hinamori dans l'une des siennes et, d'un geste doux, la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Il était résolu à aller jusqu'au bout pour la corrompre et s'assurer son aide.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, déclara-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence. Ta présence auprès de moi me fais du bien. Avec toi, je me sens soudain plus léger, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Avec toi je ne suis plus le traître, je suis seulement moi, Sosuke Aizen.

- Ca ... Capitaine ...  
Il posa doucement son index sur les lèvres de Hinamori pour la faire taire.

- Chut! Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.  
Retirant ses doigts du visage de la jeune fille, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, Hinamori le laissa faire docilement, ouvrant la bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. C'était son premier baiser. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point ça pouvait être agréable. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi doux, attentionné et passionné avec elle jusque là. C'était le paradis. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Elle embrassait l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort.

Lorsque Aizen rompit le baiser pour leur permettre de respirer, Hinamori laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule. Il la serra doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent muet un moment. Aizen sentait le petit corps de sa proie grelotter contre lui. Il enroula une couverture autour d'eux et passa à nouveau les bras autour de sa victime.

- Tu as froid?

- Non, c'est ... C'est le bonheur. Si vous saviez comme je suis contente, capitaine.

- Appelles moi Sosuke. Je ne suis plus ton capitaine, maintenant.  
Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- D'ailleurs, je suis content de ne plus être ton capitaine.  
Il sentit le petit corps tremblant se raidir contre lui.

- Que ... Que voulez-vous dire?  
La panique perçait nettement dans la voix de la jeune-fille. C'était bon signe pour le plan du traître.

- C'est évident, voyons. Si j'étais encore ton capitaine, je n'aurais pas pu t'embrasser. Même si ça me faisait très envie depuis très longtemps, mon sens de l'éthique me l'interdisait. Maintenant, je peux me le permettre.  
Sur ses mots, il lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque. Elle frissonna de plus bel. Les mains du traître glissèrent le long de la taille de la jeune-fille et se posèrent sur ses hanches. Elles caressèrent son corps d'un manière sensuelle et douce puis se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Les doigts d'Aizen commencèrent à ouvrir la veste du kimono de Hinamori avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Ses doigts froids touchèrent la peau douce et chaude de la jeune shinigami. Elle frissonna encore plus violemment. Aizen se figea instantanément avant d'ôter ses mains du kimono et de repousser Hinamori tout doucement.

- Tu devrais partir maintenant, Momo-chan. Si tu restes plus longtemps, je risque de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter tôt ou tard.  
Elle se libéra de sa poigne et se retourna vivement pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je ne regretterai jamais rien de ce que vous pourrez me faire, cap ... Je veux dire Sosuke. Surtout pas ... ça! Rajouta-t-elle timidement.  
Il lui sourit. Un sourire charmant et doux. Elle ne put y résister, elle l'embrassa maladroitement. Les mains d'Aizen glissèrent à nouveau le long du corps de la jeune-fille. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il dénoua sa ceinture de soie d'un geste. Le hakama de Hinamori glissa au sol et sa veste s'ouvrit sur sa poitrine et son ventre ferme. Aizen caressa doucement sa peau tandis qu'elle dénouait à son tour le obi de son ancien supérieur. Son yukata blanc de prisonnier s'ouvrit et les yeux de la petite shinigami s'ouvrirent démesurément. Le torse et le ventre du traître étaient enrobés de bandages ensanglantés.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne souffre plus, mais les blessures que m'a infligé cette arrancar refusent de guérir. Même Unohana n'en revient pas.  
Hinamori posa la main sur le flanc droit d'Aizen.

- Unohana vient tous les matins pour changer mes pansements et vérifier ma guérison. Ça ne doit pas t'effrayer.  
D'une main douce, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de sa proie. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et, doucement, la coucha sur son futon. Hinamori oublia les blessures et les bandages souillés. Les mains de son amour lui ôtèrent ses sous-vêtements et elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Rougissant, elle fit tomber le yukata blanc des épaules du traître et l'attira contre elle. Il s'allongea sur elle et commença à l'embrasser et la caresser.

L'esprit de la jeune-fille était complètement blanc. Elle était incapable de penser à quoique ce soit, incapable de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire et incapable de songer aux conséquences de son acte. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Tout ce qu'il avait enregistré, c'est qu'elle faisait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Les mouvements d'Aizen se firent un peu plus vifs. Il pénétra sa victime d'un geste sec presque violent sans se soucier de son cri de douleur ni du sang qui coulait sur sur ses draps. Il venait de lui prendre son innocence et sa pureté et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il voulait corrompre son âme pure jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ressemble. Il allait et venait entre les cuisses de Hinamori sans se soucier d'elle. Le confort de la jeune-fille qu'il venait de déflorer lui importait peu, tout ce qui lui importait était le bon déroulement de son plan. Mettre Hinamori dans son lit n'était qu'une partie de ce plan. Du reste, il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et qu'elle lui pardonnerait certainement d'avoir été un peu rude avec elle. Il lui suffirait simplement de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'il s'est laissé un peu trop emporter par la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, tout en prenant un air mortifié. Elle n'y verrait que du feu cette petite idiote!

Hinamori haletait, gémissait et criait de douleur autant que de plaisir. Le sexe de son amant dans son ventre lui était une douleur cuisante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir à l'idée qu'elle s'unissait enfin à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Elle avait un jour entendu Rangiku Matsumoto et Nanao Ise parler de sexe et dire que la première fois était souvent douloureuse pour une jeune-fille. Cette douleur était normale. Ce n'était pas comme si Sosuke la blessait pour le plaisir. Elle savait qu'il en était incapable.

Petit à petit son corps s'habitua à l'anatomie de son amant et commença à se relaxer. La douleur se fit moins présente bien qu'elle ne disparu pas complètement. Des vagues d'un intense plaisir traversaient son corps à un rythme de plus en plus élevé. Ses cris et ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants. Son coeur battait si vite et si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais son corps n'en n'avait pas encore assez, il réclamait encore plus de plaisir, encore plus de sexe. Une boule de feu semblait grossir dans son ventre. Même les mouvements de plus en plus brusque de son amant ne parvenaient pas à la calmer.

Aizen continuait à aller et venir dans le ventre de sa proie, de plus en pus profondément, de plus en plus brutalement. Il commençait à prendre son but de vue, aveuglé et emporté par la luxure qui montait en lui. Pendant un instant, son plan lui sortit complètement de l'esprit, momentanément remplacé par le plaisir que le sexe lui apportait. Ses coups de reins devenaient violents et Hinamori laissa échapper des hoquets de douleur à plusieurs reprises. Il ne les entendit pas, enfermé qu'il était dans sa débauche. Il grognait, gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa voix couvrant presque celle de sa partenaire. Il se sentait sur le point d'éclater. Après quelques coups de reins d'une rare bestialité, il explosa en poussant un grondement de plaisir et répandit sa semence dans le ventre de Hinamori.

Des larmes s'écoulaient sur le visage de la jeune-fille tandis que la douleur reprenait sa place dans son ventre. Son amant devenait de plus en plus brutal. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur et son inconfort, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser quelques plaintes sonores entre deux gémissements. Un peu de sang s'écoulait entre ses cuises mais il n'était plus dû à la perte de sa virginité mais bien au comportement brutal de son amant. Plusieurs fois, il s'enfonça si profondément en elle qu'elle eut l'impression d'être transpercée. Après une minute de ce traitement, il éjacula et elle sentit un liquide chaud et crémeux jaillir en elle.

Aizen fit encore quelques vas et viens avant de s'immobiliser. Avec un grognement, il s'affala sur le corps endolori de sa victime. Après un moment, il s'écarta d'elle et s'étala à ses cotés. Ils ne dirent rien, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, puis le traître jugea bon de s'occuper à nouveau de la première partie de son plan. Il se pencha sur Hinamori qui se blottissait contre son flanc. Ils ne fut pas surpris de voir des larmes couler sur son visage écarlate et humide sueur.

- Tu pleures? Je t'ai fait mal?  
Elle hocha la tête, niant les faits. Ça l'amusa et rassura à la fois, son plan fonctionnait.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais toujours vierge, j'aurais fait attention à être plus doux. C'est de ma faute, je me suis laissé un peu emporter, mais j'avais tellement envie de toi. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
Elle prit sa main dans un geste rassurant. Aizen passa les bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui en une étreinte qu'il voulu la plus protectrice et amoureuse possible.

- Je t'aime, menti-t-il éhontément.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime cap ... Sosuke.  
Elle ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, malgré la douleur qui pulsait dans son ventre. La chaleur de son amour l'enveloppait comme un bouclier protecteur. Entre ses bras, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait.

Aizen la regarda dormir un moment, un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres. Ce matin encore, il cherchait un moyen de s'évader et de se venger des shinigamis ainsi que des arrancars qui l'avaient trahis, et voilà que le destin lui envoyait Hinamori. Cette idiote était parfaite pour le rôle qu'il lui réservait et ce serait un plaisir de servir d'elle contre les autres ... encore une fois.

--

C'est le froid insidieux qui s'était insinué sous les draps qui réveilla Rangiku. Les yeux encore fermés, la blonde tendit le bras sur le coté mais ne trouva que le vide. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Gin n'était plus là. Son coeur se mit à battre à grands coups. La peur de le voir disparaître encore une fois la saisit. Affolée, elle le chercha des yeux dans la chambre jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua que l'un des panneaux des shoji donnant sur l'engawa était ouvert. Elle s'arracha au futon et se leva en couvrant son corps nu d'un haori appartenant à son amant.

- Gin?! Appela-t-elle en passant la porte.  
Il se tourna vers elle et l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-elle rassurée de le voir.

- J'ai ... Un mauvais pressentiment.  
Il se détourna d'elle et elle put remarquer qu'il observait dans la direction du Temple des Regrets, invisible dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Elle se plaça près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tout est fini maintenant.

- Ce ne sera vraiment fini que quand Aizen sera mort. D'ici là, il peut toujours se passer quelque chose.  
Rangiku fut surprise. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gin d'être aussi inquiet. Habituellement, il se moquait de tout et prenait tous les événements avec désinvolture et ironie. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait passé les dernières années à jouer un rôle pour mieux tromper Aizen.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-elle en lui frottant le dos de la main. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, admit l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Mais avec lui on ne sait jamais. Il est capable de retourner à son avantage une situation même désespérée. A croire qu'un dieu veille sur lui et lui file un coup de main!  
Cette réflexion amusa Rangiku.

- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de te faire du soucis pour ça. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera quoique tu y fasses. Viens te coucher.  
Il se tourna vers elle. Elle leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front, au dessus de l'oeil droit. Un souvenir de la cruauté et de la colère d'Aizen, lui avait-il expliqué. Quand elle avait vu cette cicatrice, le jour de son retour, elle avait craint qu'il ait perdu son oeil et soit borgne mais il n'en était rien. Cette marque rajoutait un peu à son allure inquiétante mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait continué à l'aimer même après sa supposée trahison, elle l'aimerait encore, même avec une cicatrice au visage. Ca ne la dérangeait pas.

- Allez, viens! J'ai envie d'une gourmandise, susurra-t-elle, un air coquin sur le visage.  
Gin lui sourit.

- Tu en as déjà eu une, il y deux heures!

- Je sais, mais j'en ai encore envie.

- Tu as oublié que je suis blessé, objecta-t-il en désignant son bras cassé. Unohana a dit que je devais éviter les exercices trop contraignants tant que mes fractures ne seraient pas ressoudées correctement. Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de la dégradation de mon état!  
Les yeux de Rangiku glissèrent vers le bras droit que Gin portait toujours en écharpe, maintenu contre son torse par un pan d'étoffe qui entourait son avant-bras. Il portait plusieurs atèles qui maintenaient ses os brisés en place le temps de leur rétablissement. Ces fractures rendaient leurs ébats un peu plus acrobatiques, ce qu'elle ne déplorait pas le moins du monde, mais la jeune-femme faisait très attention à ne pas blesser à nouveau le bras de son amant.

- Je plaisantais! Assura Gin en voyant le regard de Rangiku.  
De son bras libre, il lui entoura la taille et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu vas finir par m'épuiser, Ran, fit-il en riant. Tu sais que hier, Izuru m'a demandé si je n'était pas malade. Il me trouvait l'air fatigué.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre et Gin rit de plus bel.

- Tu es méchant, protesta-t-elle. Tu te moques de moi.  
Pour se faire pardonner, Gin l'embrassa.

- On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, fit-elle, boudeuse.  
Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle le prit par la main et le ramena doucement vers leur chambre. Elle le débarrassa de son yukata et ôta l'haori qu'elle portait tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle couvrit son visage, son cou, son ventre de petits baisers légers. Il soupira d'aise et la laissa faire. Depuis qu'il était revenu blessé, c'était la jeune-femme qui menait les opérations. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'il aurait largement préféré la serrer dans ses bras en l'aimant de toutes ses forces.

Il eut un sursaut et un hoquet sonore lorsque la langue de Rangiku lécha doucement son ventre avant de s'introduire dans son nombril. Des frissons le secouèrent. La jeune-femme abandonna le petit trou pour descendre vers une partie de son anatomie qui l'intéressait d'avantage. Elle lécha doucement le membre de son amant avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Gin ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Bon sang, Ran, tu sais comment satisfaire un homme! Soupira-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Après plusieurs minutes, elle abandonna le sexe devenu dur et se plaça à califourchon sur son partenaire.

- Je sais comment te satisfaire, toi, répondit-elle à sa remarque d'un peu plus tôt. Attention!  
Sans un mot de plus, elle se plaça au dessus du sexe en érection et s'empala doucement dessus. Elle poussa un gémissement sonore tandis que le sexe de son amant se glissait lentement en elle.

- Aah, Ran!  
Elle commença à bouger son bassin, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, mimant les vas et viens de son amant en elle. Elle gémissait et criait d'extase si fort que toute la caserne devait être au courant des activités nocturne de son capitaine. Gin s'en moquait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment c'était Rangiku et au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. La jeune-femme s'agitait au dessus de lui, comme une exaltée, ses cheveux en bataille collaient à son visage et à son corps trempé de sueur. Les yeux fermés elle faisait l'amour avec Gin comme si c'était leur dernière chance d'être ensemble. Ils firent durer leur plaisir le plus longtemps possible et atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, comme toujours. Avec un soupir d'épuisement, Rangiku se dégagea et se laissa tomber aux cotés de Gin qui essayait de reprendre son souffle lui aussi. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il l'entoura de son bras valide. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent muet, occupés à se remettre de leur éreintant exercice.

- Gin et si ... Et si on faisait un bébé? Demanda soudain Rangiku.  
Le jeune-homme fut surpris par la proposition.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant? ... Tu es enceinte?  
Ça l'avait souvent tourmenté pendant qu'il était à Las Noches. Il avait toujours craint d'avoir abandonné Rangiku alors qu'elle était enceinte.

- Non! ... Non, pas encore. Mais je me disais que ce serait bien, tu ne crois pas? Un petit bout de chou qui trottine dans tous les coins.  
Gin resta muet. Rangiku ne su si il réfléchissait à sa proposition ou s'il cherchait une façon de refuser sans la blesser.

- Tu sais ... J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu et c'était insupportable. Mais tu es revenu, et maintenant que tu es là, je comprend à quel point je t'aime. Je veux ... Je veux que tu me fasses un enfant.  
Elle ne révéla pas ses motivations profondes. Bien sûre, elle l'aimait et voulait un bébé avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle portait et mettait au monde son enfant, ça le retiendrait auprès d'elle. Il ne serait plus aussi enclin à disparaître sans rien dire, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant et comme il l'avait fait avec Aizen. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'abandonne.

- S'il te plaît, penses-y sérieusement, implora-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis Rangiku l'entendit prendre une lente et longue inspiration.

- Quand le procès sera terminé et qu'Aizen sera mort, je te promet que je t'épouserai et te ferai autant de bébés que tu veux.  
Des larmes de joie s'écoulèrent des grands yeux de Rangiku.

- Merci, Gin, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui.

- Aouille! Attention à mon bras!

- Oh, pardon!  
Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui et soupira d'aise. Pendant qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, Gin sentit le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait taraudé toute la soirée revenir avec force. Rangiku avait beau essayer de le distraire où de le rassurer, il savait que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire. Il lui fallait être prudent et attentif. Il était le seul au Seireitei qui savait vraiment de quoi Aizen était capable. Les autres le sous-estimaient tous.

--

NOTES:

Les shoji sont des panneaux coulissants en bois et en papiers.

L'engawa est une sorte de terrasse couverte qui fait le tour d'une maison.

--  
J'adore la scène entre Gin et Rangiku. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, non?  
La relation entre Aizen et Hinamori serait presque attendrissante si on ne savait pas à quel point c'est un salaud.  
Ses machinations porteront-elles leurs fruits? Où s'arrêtera-t-il?  
Il semblerait que Gin se doute de quelque chose, espérons que Rangiku ne l'épuise pas trop. XD  
Dans le prochain chapitre, trois espadas et une jeune humaine passent une journée sur Terre.  
A samedi, bises.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31 Une journée tranquille

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine.  
Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais je reprend la fac la semaine prochaine et, malheureusement, je ne pourrai plus mettre mes chapitres en ligne aussi souvent. J'essaierai d'en mettre un chaque samedi, dans la mesure du possible. Si j'ai vraiment le temps de me consacrer à mes fics, j'essaierai de mettre aussi un chapitre le mercredi, mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle. Tout dépends du travail que j'aurai à faire. J'en suis vraiment désolée.  
On peut dire que cette pauvre Hinamori fait l'unanimité et elle n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle, la pauvre.  
Je voulais aussi dire à **Akarisnape** qu'elle confond avec mon autre fic Ichimaru et Moi. C'est dans celle-là que, effectivement, Hinamori est enceinte d'Aizen. Une situation plutôt déprimante, la pauvre. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez la lire (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait), elle n'a que quatre chapitres pour le moment et quelques encorragements seraient la bienvenue! Cette fic est surtout centrée sur Gin, mais il y a aussi un peu de UlquiHime dans le fond. (Waaah, la fille qui se fait de la pub;-) Bah, ça peut pas faire de mal!)  
Merci à **Nell Tu** pour la 300emme reveiws (c'est dingue un chiffre pareil!) et merci à tous les autres pour leurs compliements et leurs leurs encouragements. Ca me fait très plaisir.

Maintenant, le chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais finalement, je l'aime bien.  
A vous de juger. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 31:

UNE JOURNÉE TRANQUILLE.

Orihime sautilla sur place en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille. Ulquiorra, qui la suivait de près, se demanda ce qui la rendait aussi heureuse. De son point de vue, une sortie sur Terre n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de réjouissant à se retrouver parmi tous ces déchets d'humains. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, il ravalerait sa mauvaise humeur et ferait semblant de s'amuser avec elle.

Sans prévenir, la jeune-fille lui attrapa le bras et s'y accrocha en lui lançant un radieux sourire. Bon sang, ce sourire! Il était prêt à lui pardonner ce petit tour sur terre rien que pour l'avoir vu. Doucement, elle leva la main et la passa dans ses cheveux de jais à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement son masque, puis ses doigts caressèrent sa joue droite, là où ses larmes n'étaient plus visibles pour l'instant.

- Ça fait bizarre de ne plus voir ton masque, remarqua-t-elle. Quelque part, ça t'adoucit, tu n'as plus l'air aussi froid et indifférent.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon allure habituelle te dérange?

- Non, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle est destinée.  
Il se baissa un peu et l'embrassa doucement. A ce moment la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit et Turel entra suivit de Grimmjow. Tous les deux étaient aussi dans leur gigai. Ulquiorra remarqua aussitôt que le fragment de masque de Turel était remplacé par un peigne d'argent placé sur sa tempe gauche. Elle portait un ensemble blanc dont la longue jupe, fendue sur le coté, tombait sur ses chevilles en plis fluides et élégants.

- Oh! Grimmjow-san, vous avez l'air plus jeune sans votre masque, remarqua Orihime.  
Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds et il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire un peu orgueilleux. Ulquiorra le foudroya du regard. Hallibel et Stark arrivèrent à ce moment, ce qui évita à Grimmjow de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le coup d'oeil venimeux du Cuarto.

- Vous êtes prêts? Demanda Turel.

- Oh, oui! S'écria Orihime en sautillant à nouveau sur place.  
Turel répondit par un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Stark et Hallibel.

- Je vous confie Las Noches jusqu'à mon retour, soyez sage.  
Stark se passa la main dans les cheveux en lâchant un petit rire gêné et Hallibel leva silencieusement les yeux au ciel.

- Bien allons-y! Ulquiorra, à toi l'honneur.  
Sans un mot, l'arrancar leva la main et fit mine de griffer le vide du bout de ses doigts. Un Garganta s'ouvrit devant lui. De l'autre coté du passage, un parc était visible. Il semblait être encore tôt, les lieux étaient déserts.

Ulquiorra attrapa la main d' Orihime et traversa le portail en la traînant fermement derrière lui. Elle ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de son précédent voyage par ce moyen, lorsqu'il l'avait amené à Las Noches. Elle ferma les yeux avec appréhension pour ne pas avoir à revivre la terrifiante traversée du passage entre les mondes. Il était encore pire que celui qui reliait la Terre à Soul Society. Après un instant, elle sentit quelque chose de doux sous ses pieds et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait au centre d'une vaste pelouse, la rosée accrochée aux brins d'herbes mouillant ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Ulquiorra tenait toujours sa main. Grimmjow et Turel arrivèrent juste après eux et le passage se referma.

- Bien! Par quoi commençons nous? Demanda Turel.  
Personne ne parla.

- Je propose un petit déjeuner quelque part.

- Oh, oui! Fit Orihime avec enthousiasme. Le chocolat chaud et les pâtisseries me manquent. J'en ai assez du riz et du poisson!  
Ulquiorra prit le coup en silence. Orihime ne se rendit pas compte que sa remarque l'avait blessé.

Le quatuor quitta la pelouse et traversa lentement le parc désert. Orihime prit à nouveau le bras d'Ulquiorra et marcha à ses cotés, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Le paysage alentour lui disait quelque chose, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent à deux pas d'un immense cratère dans la pelouse qu'il comprit.

- Regardes, fit Orihime au même moment. C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Tu te souviens?

- Très bien.

- Si tu m'avais dit à ce moment là que quand je reviendrais ici, ce serait à ton bras, je t'aurais pris pour un fou!  
Ça la fit rire. Ulquiorra se souvint alors cette drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune-fille, ce jour là. Un frisson le long de son échine, une douleur dans la poitrine et son coeur commençant à battre plus fort. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment là et avait d'abord cru que cette réaction était dû à un quelconque pouvoir de la jeune fille. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait ordonné à Yammi de la tuer. Parce que ces réactions inconnues lui avaient fait peur. Il regrettait son geste aujourd'hui et était presque reconnaissant à Kurosaki d'avoir arrêté l'attaque de Yammi ... presque!

Ils traversèrent le parc et s'engagèrent dans la première rue qu'ils croisèrent. Ils la remontèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les magasins ouvraient seulement, le personnel s'activant à tout mettre en place avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Deux ou trois camions de livraison stationnaient le long des trottoirs. Il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures.

- Venez, fit soudain Orihime. Je connais un bon endroit. On y allait de temps en temps, Tatsuki et moi, avant d'aller en cours.  
Sur ces mots, elle entraîna Ulquiorra dans une rue adjacente. Turel et Grimmjow les suivirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une boulangerie qui faisait aussi salon de thé. Turel regarda l'enseigne avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- "Au bien pain neuf", lu-t-elle à haute voix. Si c'est du français, ils ont fait une petite erreur. On devrait lire "Au bon pain frais"! (1)  
Ça la fit rire. Orihime la regarda avec curiosité.

- Vous parlez le français, Turellia-sama?

- Oui, un peu.  
Ils entrèrent. Si le salon de thé était presque désert, une file de clients matinaux se pressait derrière le comptoir pour commander une pâtisserie à emporter. Le quatuor attendit patiemment son tour. Grimmjow ne lâchait pas la vitrine des yeux, regardant les gâteaux avec curiosité. Turel, elle observait les clients en silence, à la recherche de petits indices sur leur vie. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds sur Terre. Ulquiorra semblait être totalement détaché de ce qui l'entourait et la présence des humains était une nuisance avec laquelle il devait passer la journée. Lorsque ce fut à leur tour, Orihime s'approcha du comptoir et regarda l'ardoise annonçant les menus et les prix, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux pâtisseries exposées dans la vitrine.

- Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, assura Turel. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les dépenses.

- Ah, bon! Fit-elle avant de se tourner vers la serveuse qui attendait patiemment. Dans ce cas nous prendrons quatre formules "Tour de France".  
La vendeuse tapa la commande sur le clavier de sa caisse.

- Comme boisson?

- Moi, un chocolat chaud à la vanille! Fit Orihime.  
Elle se tourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur avis.

- Moi aussi! Fit Grimmjow à la surprise générale.  
Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi? Fit-il en voyant leurs regards.  
Personne ne fit l'erreur de répliquer.

- Un chocolat pour moi aussi, fit Turel.  
A ce moment, Orihime se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Quatre Tour de France et quatre chocolats à la vanille, récapitula la vendeuse. Très bien! Sur place ou à emporter?

- Sur place!

- Dans ce cas veuillez vous installer dans la salle, votre commande arrive tout de suite.  
Tous les quatre obéirent et s'installèrent à l'une des tables vides, prés de la grande baie vitrée de la boulangerie. Après quelques minutes, une serveuse vint leur apporter leur commande. Orihime la remercia avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'assortiment de pâtisseries posé devant elle. Elle frappa dans ses mains et lança avec un sourire rayonnant:

- Bon appétit!  
Et elle se jeta illico sur une brioche au chocolat. Elle mangeait avec une telle bonne-humeur que les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'en aperçut et les regarda à son tour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous n'avez pas faim?  
Chacun d'eux s'empressa de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner.

- Pas mauvais! Remarqua Turel.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, si on exceptait le moment où Grimmjow c'était mit à lancer des raisins secs sur Ulquiorra. Le Cuarto, furieux, répliqua d'un coup de fourchette à la cuisse. L'action fut camouflée par la table et Orihime ne put remarquer que le sursaut de Grimmjow, son cri étouffé et le regard noir qu'il lança vers son camarade.

- Tu l'as mérité, jugea Turel.  
Le nouveau Segunda préféra ne rien répliquer. Orihime cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Ce n'est rien, juste deux espadas qui se comportent comme des gamins, fit Turel.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et revint à son petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils quittèrent la boulangerie, plus d'une heure plus tard, les rues étaient plus animées et des passants allaient et venaient sur les trottoirs. Le soleil prenait de la force et la fraîcheur matinale commençait à se dissiper. Orihime sautillait devant les trois arrancars en chantant joyeusement un air sans queue ni tête de son invention. La voir aussi heureuse semblait limiter la mauvaise humeur dont Ulquiorra faisait preuve depuis la veille. Grimmjow et Turel discutaient entre eux et Ulquiorra surveillait les alentours. Il voulait rester sur ses gardes.

- Oooh! S'écria soudain Orihime devant eux. On peut y aller, Turellia-sama?  
Elle désignait du doigt un magasin de vêtements.

- Si tu veux! Fit Turel.

- Avec Tatsuki on venait parfois ici, mais c'est tellement cher que je n'ai jamais rien pu acheter. Je me contentais de regarder, alors Tatsuki, pour ne pas me blesser, n'achetait jamais rien non plus, même si elle le pouvait.  
Elle entra en sautillant. Le magasin était quasiment vide de clients. Une vendeuse les accueillit puis les laissa farfouiller en toute liberté. Orihime fit tous les rayons, Ulquiorra sur ses talons, portant la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait choisi. Turel et Grimmjow traînèrent de leur coté mais les deux couples se retrouvèrent en même temps aux cabines d'essayage.

- T'as l'intention d'essayer tout ça? Demanda Grimmjow en voyant le tas de vêtements dans les bras de Ulquiorra.

- Allons, Grimm, laisses-la s'amuser.  
Orihime entra dans la cabine. Les trois autres restèrent devant pour admirer ses choix. Elle ressortit une première fois en portant une jupe verte à plis qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, une veste blanche à revers vert et un top sans manche vert et blanc dont la coupe mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine.

- Classique! Commenta Turel.  
Orihime retourna dans la cabine et en ressortit un peu plus tard, portant une robe courte mauve qui soulignait parfaitement sa taille et ses formes arrondies. Un volant de dentelle mauve bordait le col, les manches et le bas de la robe, lui donnant un air de petite fille trop vite grandie.

- Trop de froufrous, jugea Turel en secouant la tête.  
Orihime retourna encore une fois dans la cabine. Lorsqu'elle sortie, elle portait un petit haut très serré qui se terminait juste sous sa poitrine laissant voir son ventre et son nombril, ainsi qu'une petite jupe orange vraiment trop courte, qui permettait de voir ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées. Lorsqu'il la vit, Ulquiorra fit un bond impressionnant et se précipita pour la repousser dans la cabine.

- Pas question, râla-t-il. On voit tout.  
D'un geste sec, il referma le rideau sur Orihime et se tourna vers Grimmjow et Turel. La jeune-femme riait doucement mais le regard un peu lubrique du nouveau Segunda lui rappela un peu trop celui de Noïtora.

- Je t'interdis de la regarder comme ça, grogna Ulquiorra.  
Grimmjow lui lança un regard moqueur.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ta copine, Cuarto, elle risque rien.

- Ça Suffit, vous deux! Gronda Turel.  
A ce moment Orihime ressortait de la cabine en portant une petite jupe, semblable à celle de son uniforme de collégienne, mais de couleur noire, un haut à manches longues, noir incrusté de petites paillettes argentées dessinant un papillon, et une petite veste rouge qui ne tombait que jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Pas mal! Fit Turel.  
Les deux autres approuvèrent.

- On garde celui-là! Ajouta Turel.  
Orihime retourna dans la cabine pour essayer sa dernière tenue. Elle ressortit en portant un pantacourt gris clair et une petite ceinture en coton tressé, nouée sur sa hanche, dont les franges retombaient le long de sa cuisse. Un haut blanc à large col dénudant ses épaules et un foulard de soie glissé dans ses cheveux complétaient la tenue.

- Celui-là est très bien! Fit Turel. On va le prendre aussi.

- D'accord.  
Orihime retourna dans la cabine pour remettre ses vêtements.

- A quoi ça va lui servir à Las Noches? Demanda Ulquiorra.

- A rien, mais ça m'amuse de faire des achats avec elle.  
L'arrancar leva les yeux au ciel.

- A votre tour, Turellia-sama, s'écria Orihime en sortant de la cabine.

- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé pour moi. Tout ce qu'il y a ici est trop moderne pour quelqu'un qui porte le hakama depuis si longtemps.

- A bon? C'est quoi alors?  
Elle désignait du doigt les vêtements que Turel avait posé sur un siège, près d'elle.

- Oh, c'est pour Grimmjow.  
Elle lui mit les vêtements dans les bras.

- Essais-ça pour moi.  
Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa aurait pu venir à bout des résistances même le plus acharnées de l'arrancar. Avec un grognement mécontent, Grimmjow prit la place de Orihime dans la cabine. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard portant un pantalon de cuir noir qui moulait avantageusement ses jambes parfaitement musclées et une chemise blanche ouverte sur la poitrine, laissant apprécier ses muscles et ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

- Waaahooo! Fit Orihime bouche bée.  
Ça ne plut pas à Ulquiorra qui lança à Grimmjow un regard venimeux.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un chippendale.

- Ça te vas très bien, assura Turel.  
Ça lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il retourna dans la cabine en râlant. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il lança les fringues au visage de Turel en grognant qu'il ne referait jamais un truc aussi humiliant.

Ils passèrent à la caisse avant de sortir et Orihime remercia Turel à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas plus de dix heures, il leur restait encore du temps. Orihime les emmena dans une rue pleine de boutiques pour les jeunes. Ils entrèrent chez un disquaire et écoutèrent les dernières sorties. Les arrancars déclarèrent rapidement forfait, pour eux cette musique évoquant plutôt un bruit insupportable. Ça fit bien rire Orihime. Elle les entraîna dans une salle d'arcade où ils purent jouer à divers jeux vidéos. Les réflexes aiguisés des arrancars firent sensation auprès des jeunes qui faisaient l'école buissonnière pour venir jouer là.

- Vous êtes incroyable! Fit Orihime en sortant.  
Dans une grande librairie, elle leur fit découvrir quelques romanciers contemporains ainsi que des manga. Grimmjow feuilleta plusieurs volumes de plusieurs séries différentes, les commentant à haute voix et s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs des fans des séries en question.

- Et r'garde celui là, fit-il en en tendant un à Ulquiorra.  
Celui-ce leva le nez du livre de physique quantique qu'il avait déniché et regarda le manga que lui tendait son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Un d'ces manka machine chose.

- Et qu'est ce que ça raconte?  
Grimmjow retourna le volume pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la jaquette.

- C'est l'histoire d'un lycéens d'quinze ans qui peut voir les fantômes et qui hérite par hasard des pouvoirs d'une faucheuse d'âmes venue éliminer une espèce de démon dans l'monde réel. Il se retrouve obligé de faire l'boulot à sa place. Et les ennuis n'font que commencer pour lui.  
Ulquiorra lança un regard dégoûté au manga que Grimmjow avait dans les mains.

- Ça ne marchera jamais! Jugea-t-il.

- T'as raison, approuva l'autre en jetant le livre dans un rayon. Ces abrutis d'humains mourraient d'trouille s'ils savaient tout c'qui tourne autour d'eux.  
A ce moment, Turel et Orihime les rejoignirent.

- Les garçons, il est plus de midi, on va déjeuner?

- Bonne idée, j'meurs de faim, gronda Grimmjow.  
Plusieurs clients tournèrent vers lui des regard réprobateur. Ulquiorra abandonna son livre de physique et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je connais un restaurant sympa pas très loin, annonça Orihime. Venez, c'est par là.  
Elle attrapa le bras de Ulquiorra et les emmena dans une autre rue. Ils marchèrent un moment tranquillement, Orihime et Turel riaient en plaisantant lorsque tout à coup, les arrancars sentirent un étrange réiatsu foncer vers eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se préparer qu'une drôle de petite chose jaune se rua sur Turel en hurlant:

- Viiiens iiciiii, maaa chééériiiiiiiiieeeee!  
Quoique ce fut, ça lui sauta dessus sans aucune crainte. Ses réflexes d'arrancar, à peine amoindris par son gigai, eurent raison de son étrange agresseur. Elle le cueillit au vol d'un coup de pied qui le projeta si haut dans le ciel qu'il disparut en ne laissant qu'un léger scintillement.

- Ce ... C'était quoi, ça? Demanda-t-elle, un peu choquée.

- Sais pas, répondit Grimmjow, le nez en l'air. En tout cas, tu l'as mit sur orbite.  
Orihime semblait soudain songeuse.

- Je crois que c'était Kon!

- Qui?

- Kon! C'est un mod-soul.  
Les trois arrancars la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Un quoi?

- Un mod-soul, une âme artificielle modifiée créée par les shinigamis. Kurosaki-kun l'a trouvé chez Urahara-san. Au début, c'était une erreur mais Kurosaki-kun a décidé de le garder. Depuis, Kon vit dans le corps d'un lion en peluche.

- Et la peluche est vivante?

- Oui!

- Incroyable! Murmura Turel.  
Les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle remarqua:

- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais ramené à Szayel. Lui qui se croit un inventeur de génie. Il ne voudra jamais me croire quand je lui dirais que les shinigamis ont inventé des soul candy capable de faire vivre une peluche.

L'incident clos, le quatuor reprit sa promenade. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue plus calme où se trouvaient plusieurs restaurants. Turel s'arrêta et regarda un instant la devanture d'une agence de voyage, l'air perplexe. Elle regarda ensuite à droite et à gauche de la rue, comme si elle cherchait quelque-chose. Orihime l'observa un instant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Turellia-sama?

- La dernière fois que je suis venue, il y avait là le meilleur restaurant Thaïe de toute la ville.  
Orihime sembla perplexe un instant.

- Mais, il n'y a jamais eu de restaurant Thaïe ici, Turellia-sama.

- Si, si, je te jure.  
Ulquiorra sembla le premier à comprendre.

- Et à quelle époque es-tu venue ici, Turel?  
Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Humm! Ce devait être au début du dix-neuvième siècle.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis éclata de rire.

Le restaurant où elle les emmena était calme et agréable. Un serveur les installa à une table près d'une petite fontaine zen. Au centre de leur table se trouvait une plaque de cuisson pour les clients qui choisissaient le barbecue. Turel et Grimmjow commandèrent un assortiment de sushis et de makis pour deux et Ulquiorra opta pour les brochettes assorties. Orihime, quand à elle, se décida pour le choix de viande à faire griller à table. Les arrancars comprirent leur erreur lorsqu'elle commença à faire griller sur la plaque tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, y comprit les fleurs qui décoraient leur table. Ils auraient dû se douter de quelque chose quand elle avait demandé au serveur si elles étaient comestibles. Ce fut presque aussi écoeurant que de la voir mettre du caramel dans son riz ou arroser sa viande de sirop à la menthe et de pâte à beignet. Les arrancars ne prirent pas de dessert et se contentèrent d'un thé, merci Aizen des avoir rendu accroc! Cependant, quand Orihime commanda des cornichons à mélanger avec sa glace au chocolat, le serveur les regarda tous comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point c'était vrai!

En sortant du restaurant, Turel annonça que le reste de la journée se passerait au parc d'attraction de l'autre coté de la ville. Orihime bondit de joie et sauta sur les pieds de Grimmjow qui lui lança un regard furieux. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Orihime se chargea de décider de leur itinéraire.

- C'est facile! Dit-elle. On prend la ligne bleue jusqu'au seizième arrêt puis on change et on prend la ligne verte jusqu'au trente troisième arrêt. On marche un peu pour aller jusqu'à l'autre station et là, on prend la ligne rouge jusqu'au terminus. Et après à pied, jusqu'au bout de la rue.  
Les arrancars écoutèrent son discours en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tssss! C'est encore plus difficile de prendre le métro dans le monde des vivants que de trouver le chemin de la salle du trône de Las Noches! Fit Grimmjow.  
Ils suivirent donc les conseils de la jeune-fille et commencèrent leur long périple. Le voyage se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow s'aperçoive qu'un étudiant couvert d'acné regardait Turel d'un peu trop près. Il se mit à râler comme un furieux après le pauvre gamin qui se hâta de descendre à la station suivante. Pendant que l'irascible grognait des insultes toutes plus fleuries et imagées les unes que les autres, Turel, Ulquiorra et Orihime s'étaient éloignés pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la rame en faisant semblant de ne pas le connaître. Quelques voyageurs firent des remarques acerbes à propos de ces jeunes voyous qui avaient de drôles de manières et de ridicules colorations de cheveux. Ça n'incita pas Grimmjow à se clamer!

Arrivé au parc d'attraction, Orihime se mit à courir droit devant elle en riant comme une enfant qui voulait tout voir et tout essayer en même temps.

- Ne t'éloignes pas, Hime-chan! Lui cria Ulquiorra en s'élançant derrière elle.  
Il la rattrapa devant la Maison Hantée.

- Oh, je veux aller là, s'écria-t-elle.  
Le quatuor se joignit donc à la file d'attente.

- Il y a du monde, remarqua Turel. Je pensais que l'année scolaire n'était pas terminée.  
Mais en y regardant de plus près, il n'y avait que des adultes accompagnant des enfants de moins de cinq ans. Une école maternelle en goguette, peut-être.

Chaque couple embarqua dans un wagonnet ressemblant à un oeuf et la chevauché commença. Si Turel s'amusa comme une gamine, Grimmjow trouva l'attraction ridicule.

- Ces imbéciles d'humains. Ils n'savent pas quoi inventer pour s'faire peur. S'il savaient r'garder autour d'eux, ils n'auraient pas besoins d'ça. Ils s'raient déjà tous morts de trouille.  
Dans la voiture qui les précédait, Orihime, terrifiée par le portrait d'une jolie femme qui leur avait sauté dessus en sortant de son cadre, avait enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Ulquiorra et refusait de regarder à nouveau ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Hime-chan, ce n'était qu'un hologramme, tu le sais bien! Tentait de raisonner Ulquiorra.  
En pure perte.

Après la Maison Hantée, le groupe fit un tour de chevaux de bois, le temps que Orihime se remette de ses émotions. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se sentirent aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre à faire les cavaliers de pacotille au milieu des mômes braillards, mais Turel et Orihime s'amusèrent comme des folles. Elle ne purent retenir un éclat de rire lorsque Grimmjow tomba de son cheval rose dans sa hâte de descendre de ce manège ridicule

Après ça, ils firent un tour dans le Palais des glaces. Turel et Orihime riaient tellement qu'à un moment, elles ne pouvaient plus avancer. Ulquiorra avait décidé que rien ne pourrait le mettre de mauvaise humeur tant que Orihime riait comme ça, mais c'était vraiment très difficile. Grimmjow, quand à lui, se mit dans une colère noire après avoir prit une vitre de plein fouet en pleine figure. Turel et Ulquiorra durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de détruire l'attraction à grands coups de cero.

A peine sortie, Orihime couru droit vers le Train fantôme, mais après le coup de la Maison hantée, Ulquiorra refusa de la laisser y aller. Elle protesta jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose d'aller manger un morceau. Elle oublia totalement le Train fantôme. Ils firent une halte sur la terrasse d'un café. Turel prit une glace, Ulquiorra un café noir et Grimmjow un chocolat tandis que Orihime se gavait de barba papa et de pommes d'amour.

Après une pause, le quatuor reprit ses activités ludiques. Grimmjow parvint à entraîner les trois autres vers les manèges offrant plus de sensations. Ils commencèrent par le Train de la mine engloutie, un grand-huit dont les trois quart du parcourt se déroulaient dans le noir. Les hurlements de peur des autres passagers amusèrent beaucoup Grimmjow qui faillit y retourner pour un second tour. Orihime était ravie et commentait la chevauchée avec le Segunda, à grands renforts de rires. Ulquiorra, lui, n'apprécia pas du tout. Il suffit à Turel de le regarder marcher un peu de travers pour comprendre qu'il était un peu secoué. Un exploit!

Pour son plus grand malheur, Grimmjow et Orihime se mirent d'accord pour monter dans le Bateau Pirate, une balançoire géante. Orihime criait de joie, comme la plupart des autres occupants du manège et Ulquiorra n'arrivait pas à la faire taire. Habituellement, il lui suffisait de l'embrasser et elle cessait parler, comme par magie, mais là, ce n'était pas possible. En descendant de là, il avait le vertige et il lui fallut une minute de calme pour se remettre assez pour pouvoir suivre les autres.

- Et ça, ça t'dis, Princesse? Demanda soudain Grimmjow.  
Il désignait le plus gros Grand huit du pays. Ulquiorra pâlit.

- Oh, oui! S'écria la jeune-fille à la grande horreur de son amant.

- Sans moi! Affirma-t-il.  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Je n'irai pas non plus, fit Turel. Mais ne vous gênez pas, amusez-vous.  
Les deux autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se ruèrent vers la file d'attente.

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Turel.

- J'ai mal au coeur!  
Ça la fit rire:

- Un comble pour un arrancar.  
Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Ulquiorra. Il posa à terre le sac à dos dans lequel il transportait les achats d'Orihime et s'assit avec Turel sur un banc.

- Tu détestes ce monde, n'est-ce pas? Demanda soudain Turel.

- Oui et non, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis pas tranquille. Je serais soulagé quand on sera rentré à Las Noches.

- Tu comptes priver Orihime de son monde encore longtemps?  
Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il menacera de me la prendre.

- Te la prendre? Ulquiorra, c'est son monde.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ici tout est fait pour elle mais moi je n'y ai pas ma place. Personne ne voudra de moi, ici, ni ses amis, ni les shinigamis. Ils ne pourront jamais accepter qu'elle vive avec moi. Ils ne pourront jamais m'accepter. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour elle se réveille en réalisant que ce monde est plein de type meilleurs que moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Je vois, fit simplement Turel. Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais tu oublies une chose très importante. Elle t'aime!  
Et pour le lui prouver la jeune-fille sauta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, c'était super.  
Elle se pelotonna contre lui et des passants les regardèrent en souriant, attendris.

La nuit tombait lentement, bien qu'il fut encore tôt, et le froid commençait à envelopper la ville. Le quatuor passa un moment dans les boutiques du parc afin de se réchauffer. Orihime s'amusa à essayer des costumes de carnaval tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Ulquiorra refusa farouchement de passer le costume de lapin rose qu'elle venait de dénicher pour lui et il lança un regard venimeux vers Grimmjow qui se roulait par terre en hurlant de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla bien vite dans sa gorge quand Orihime se mit à le poursuivre armée d'un costume de chat bleu qu'elle voulait lui faire essayer.

Dans une autre boutique, Orihime acheta un sac entier de sucreries qu'elle voulait ramener à Las Noches. Quand Ulquiorra s'inquiéta pour sa santé dentaire, la jeune-fille répondit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout manger. Elle voulait aussi en offrir aux autres espadas. Ulquiorra se surprit alors à imaginer Noïtora armé d'une sucette rose et faillit éclater de rire. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette vision de cauchemar, il suivit Orihime de l'autre coté du magasin. Après leur avoir fait goûter des sucres d'orges à divers parfums, des gâteaux de toutes sortes et même un soda américain très connu, la jeune-fille consentit enfin à les suivre à l'extérieur.

Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures mais il faisait nuit noire lorsque le petit groupe quitta le parc d'attraction en commentant la journée. Orihime riait et sautillait autour des trois arrancars.

- Que faisans-nous, Turel, nous rentrons à Las Noches, demanda Ulquiorra avec lassitude.  
Il semblait fatigué, ce qui était rare.

- Pas encore, il nous reste une chose à faire.

- Quoi, Turellia-sama?

- Tu le verras.  
Ils marchaient dans la rue en direction du métro lorsqu'un éclat de rire débile les fit tous sursauter.

- BWAHAHAHA!  
Aussitôt un drôle de type sauta sur Grimmjow qui l'évita habilement d'un pas de coté. Le type se releva et les arrancars le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Des petites lunettes rondes ridicules, une cape ridicule, une petite moustache ridicule, une coiffure ridicule sous son chapeau ridicule ... Toute son apparence était ridicule.

- Mais c'est ... commença Orihime.  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

- Salut, babies! Hurla le type, ameutant tous les passants. It's me the famous, the great Mister Dooooonnnn Kan'onnnjiiiiiii.  
Quelques groupies se mirent à hurler. Le type croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière extravagante et lança à nouveau son rire débile. Toute l'assistance l'imita sauf les arrancars qui se demandaient où ils étaient tombés.

- Yeah, I am here. It's smell like bad spiriiits!  
Les arrancars le regardaient en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- C'est quoi, ça? Demanda Grimmjow en désignant le clown de l'index.

- Un autochtone! Répondit Turel d'une voix neutre comme si ça ne la surprenait pas.  
Ulquiorra hocha la tête d'un air navré et murmura un "déchets!" que seuls les arrancars purent entendre. Le quatuor se remit en marche, passant de chaque coté de l'agité et s'éloigna mais c'était sans compter sur le médium de pacotille. Celui-ci tira d'on ne sais où un bâton tout aussi ridicule que son costume. Il se rua aussitôt sur les arrancars.

- Wait, bad spitrit. Tu n'échapperas pas à mon courroux.  
Il fit la chose la plus stupide et la plus dangereuse de sa vie. Il frappa Grimmjow avec son bâton. Ce geste figea tout le petit groupe. Grimmjow ne semblait pas en revenir, un humain avait osé lever la main sur lui. Turel, Ulquiorra et Orihime, eux, attendaient l'inévitable explosion.

- Pour qui tu prends, humain stupide! Gronda l'arrancar, furieux.  
Il attrapa le bâton du médium et le brisa en deux avant de jeter les morceaux au sol. Les badauds hurlèrent de stupeur et s'écartèrent de la scène, attendant la réaction de l'héroïque médium.

- J'ai pas fini, bad spirit. Mon Bâton des esprits n'est pas ma seule arme.  
Il fourra la main dans sa veste et en sorti une amulette sacrée comme celles que l'on trouve dans les temples. C'était déjà une arme dérisoire face à un hollow normal, alors face à un arrancar!

- J'vais t'écraser comme un cafard, shinigami d'mes deux! Gronda Grimmjow.  
Sur ces mots, il relâcha son réiatsu à tel point que tous les humains s'écroulèrent comme des masses, écrasés par sa puissance. Même Orihime eut du mal à supporter la pression.

- Arrêtes, Grimm! S'écria Turel, affolée. Tu vas ameuter tous les shinigamis du coin!  
L'arrancar réduisit instantanément son réiatsu mais les humains restèrent au sol, inconscients, de l'écume aux lèvres. Turel était mécontente.

- Nous aurons de la chance si ton coup d'éclat est passé inaperçu. Venez partons avant que les ennuis n'arrivent.  
Ils regagnèrent la station de métro en ignorant que de l'autre coté de la ville, un certain rouquin avait repéré le réiatsu de Grimmjow et se mettait déjà en chasse.

--

NOTES:

1- Les japonais utilisent souvent le français dans le commerce, comme symbole de luxe ou de prestige, cependant, il est rarement bien employé et certaine fautes sont à hurler de rire. Un ami avait rempli un album photo de ce genres de souvenirs lors d'un voyage à Tokyo.

--  
J'iame bien Grimmjow et Orihime dans ce chapitre. Ils mettent un peu d'ambiance parce que du coté d'Ulquiorra ...  
Dans le prochain chapitre, un certain rouquin fait son apprition, pour le plus grand malheur de notre pauvre Orihime.  
A samedi, bonne semaine.  
Bises.


	32. Chapter 32 Le regard des autres

Bonjour.  
Vous en avez de la chance, ma reprise à été plutôt calme, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de vous faire ce petit chapitre.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je voulais faire la confrontation verbale entre Ichigo et Turel un peu plus violente mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir. J'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer ce chapitre.  
Voici donc la première apparition d'un rouquin que nous connaisons tous mais je dois vous prévenir, il risque de n'être pas avantagé par la situation. Je ne sais pas si dans une situation pareille le Ichigo du manga réagirait ainsi. Mais comme il râle toujours avant de réfléchir, on ne sait jamais. Très gros risque de OOC et de dark-side (si on peut dire --').  
Désolée fans d'Ichigo. Ne me tuez pas, ou vous n'aurez jamais la suite.

Bon, finit de parler, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 32:

LE REGARD DES AUTRES.

Quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans l'air.

Un relâchement peu propice à l'étude régnait dans la classe tandis que la prof poursuivait son cours avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pendant qu'elle parlait d'un obscur poète que personne ne connaissait, les élèves échangeaient leurs projets pour le week-end, parlaient du dernier film sortit au cinéma ou du nouveau disque de leur groupe de rock favoris. Indifférent aux bavardages et aux simagrées de Keigo Asano, son voisin qui essayait vainement d'attirer son attention, Ichigo Kurosaki regardait par la fenêtre. Le menton calé sur le poing, son livre ouvert sur son pupitre, il fixait sans les voir deux petits oiseaux qui s'agitaient sur une branche toute proche.

Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il se sentait oppressé, mal à l'aise, comme s'il attendait un événement funeste. Les choses étaient trop calmes en ce moment! Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un arrancar. A croire qu'ils avaient tous subitement disparut dans le néant et les ténèbres. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi les shinigamis de l'équipe de protection n'étaient toujours pas revenus de Soul Society. Se passait-il quelque chose de grave, là-bas? Aizen étaient-il passé à l'attaque? Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance.

La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires en s'interpellant joyeusement. Élevant la voix, la prof leur recommanda de faire leurs devoirs sérieusement, mais personne n'y fit attention! Ichigo fermait son sac lorsque Asano se planta devant lui, tout sourire.

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end, Ichigo?

- Rien! Je révise! Répondit le rouquin d'une voix grincheuse.  
C'était le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser du gêneur.

- Kwoooaaaa! T'es trop sérieux, mec! S'écria Asano, horrifié.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, Asano! Intervint Mizuiro, un de leur camarade.  
Asano se tourna vers lui, une moue étonnée sur le visage lui donnant l'air idiot.

- Pourquoi tu recommences à me vouvoyer, toi d'abord?  
Mizuiro se retourna sans répondre et s'éloigna, le nez plongé dans son agenda électronique. Avisant Ichigo qui se levait de sa chaise, Asano revint à la charge.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, mec! Et, viens, j'ai un super plan! Un ami peu nous faire entrer gratos au nouveau club de fitness . Y'a plein de filles en maillot, là-bas!  
C'était son passe-temps favoris, essayer de draguer les filles. Malheureusement, il n'était ni très beau, ni très habile et ses tentatives se soldaient toutes par de cuisants échecs. Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de recommencer dès qu'il le pouvait.

- Non! Répondit Ichigo, laconique et morose.

- Aller, viens! On va bien s'amuser! Il parait qu'ils ont un super sauna mixte!  
Ichigo préféra ne rien dire.

- Ca te fera du bien! Insista Asano. T'as l'air déprimé depuis un moment!  
Ichigo fut surprit qu'un idiot comme Asano se soit rendu compte que quelque chose le tourmentait.

- J'ai autre chose à faire! Grogna-t-il.  
Cette réflexion sembla planter un poignard dans le dos Asano. Il eut soudain l'air de quelqu'un trahit par un ami proche. Ignorant l'imbécile qui se lamentait devant lui, Ichigo attrapa son sac et quitta sa place. Il sortit de la salle de cours avant que Asano ait le temps de revenir à la charge.

Dans le couloir, il retrouva Rukia Kuchiki qui semblait l'attendre. La jeune shinigami déguisée en humaine semblait préoccupée elle aussi. Elle lui lança un regard entendu et le rouquin comprit qu'elle aussi sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle était inquiète.

- Tu sens ça?

- Oui, répondit-elle. J'ignore ce que c'est mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Je vais aller faire un tour chez Urahara pour savoir ce qu'il en pense.

- Je viens avec toi.  
Elle secoua la tête:

- Pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seule. Toi, rentres à la maison et excuses-moi auprès de ton père et de tes soeurs.

- Mais ...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle était partie. Songeant que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre la shinigami si soupe au lait en colère encore une fois, le rouquin rentra chez lui, dépité et inquiet.

La clinique semblait calme mais Ichigo restait méfiant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer dés qu'il aurait passé cette porte. Au moment où il abordait le seuil, quelques pétales roses tombèrent sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir son père sauter du toit en criant:

- Bienvenue, Ichigoooooo!!  
Le rouquin l'évita d'un pas de coté et Isshin Kurosaki s'aplatit dans l'allée avec fracas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Grogna Ichigo.  
La face enfouie dans le terre, Isshin tendit le poing, pouce en l'air, au dessus de lui.

- T'es trop fort, mon fils. J'arrive même plus à te surprendre.

- Raaah! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher!  
Ichigo flanqua à son père un coup de pied qui lui enfonça un peu plus la tête dans la terre. Isshin lui attrapa la jambe et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le rouquin s'affala dans l'allée.

- Comment?! Tu oses frapper ton père! Fit Isshin en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Ichigo se releva en grognant.

- Yaaah! C'est de ta faute! Si tu comportais comme un père normal, j'aurais pas besoin de te taper dessus!  
Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un coup de poing. Le nez en sang, Isshin bascula en arrière. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vivement. Karin et Yuzu, les soeurs cadettes d'Ichigo, se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Si Yuzu semblait inquiète, Karin, elle, était furieuse.

- Je t'avais bien dis que c'était ces deux idiots! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix grincheuse.

- Papa, tu saignes! S'écria Yuzu, peinée.  
Elle allait se précipiter vers lui pour le soigner mais Karin la retint par la peau du dos.

- Laisses-les! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle poussa Yuzu à l'intérieur et claqua la porte. Dans un geste théâtral, Isshin tendit une main suppliante vers la porte close et lança d'une voix plaintive:

- Aaah! Masaki, nos enfants m'ont tué. J'arrive, Masaki chérie!

- Ouais, c'est ça! Fit Ichigo en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Bon voyage!  
Sur ces mots, il entra dans la maison, laissant son père dans l'allée.

- Ca y est, le grand crétin et toi, vous avez finis votre cirque?

- Vas te préparer, grand frère, on passe à table dans dix minutes! Annonça Yuzu.  
Ichigo monta dans sa chambre sans se faire prier. Cependant, s'il comptait y trouver un peu de tranquillité, il dû vite déchanter. A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'une peluche se jeta sur lui en criant.

- Ichiiigooooo!!  
La peluche s'accrocha à la veste de l'uniforme scolaire du rouquin.

- Protèges-moi, je t'en supplie, Ichigo! Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé? J'étais en ville et il y avait cette femme superbe avec cette poitrine de rêve, qui m'a collé un coup de pied. J'ai eu un mal fou à rentrer à la maison. Et puis après je suis tombé sur Yuzu et ...

- Purée! Lâches-moi, Kon! Grogna le rouquin en arrachant la peluche de sa veste.  
Il la lança dans un coin de la chambre, mais elle revint aussitôt à la charge.

- Ta soeur est un vrai démon! ... Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait! ... Elle m'a mit une robe affreuse et elle a joué à la dînette avec moi!

- T'as raison, c'était terrifiant! Râla Ichigo avec ironie.

- Après, ses amies sont venues et elles ont organisé un défilé de mode pour peluches!

- Quelle horreur! Commenta le rouquin avec mollesse.

- Et après elles m'ont marié à une poupée immonde!

- Insupportable!

- Mais, t'arrêtes de te foutre de moi! Gronda la peluche, furieuse.  
Elle s'élança les deux pieds en avant et assena à Ichigo un coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

- Argh! Attends un peu, Kon!  
Ichigo attrapa la peluche par la peau du dos et la jeta au sol avant de l'écraser à coups de talons.

- Aaaahh! Je le dirai à Rukia! Menaça Kon.

- Essais un peu!  
Le rouquin enragé frappait si fort que le rembourrage de la peluche commença à sortir de son corps par les coutures craquées. Pour finir, Ichigo envoya Kon dans un coin, d'un coups de pied.

- Maintenant, fiches-moi la paix!  
Ichigo déposa son sac sur son bureau et ôta la veste de son uniforme. Il commençait à se préparer pour le dîner lorsqu'il ressentit une brusque explosion, celle d'une pression spirituelle qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Il reconnut immédiatement la pression violente, rugueuse, écrasante de puissance d'un certain arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Oui, c'était bien le reiatsu de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, mais il était bien plus puissant que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Un frisson glacial lui remonta le long du dos.

- Qu ... Qu'est ce que?  
Il devait y aller.

- Kon, viens ici! Ordonna-t-il.  
Sans attendre, il attrapa le talisman qui pendait à sa ceinture et le serra dans sa main. Aussitôt son âme de shinigami fut expulsée de son corps qui s'effondra comme une masse sur le parquet, comme s'il avait perdu connaissance.

- Kon!  
Guerre coopérative, la peluche essaya de s'éclipser. Rapide comme l'éclair, Ichigo l'attrapa par la queue avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte.

- Tiens-toi tranquille.  
Tandis que Kon s'agitait comme un démon, Ichigo lui plaqua le talisman derrière la tête. Aussitôt la pilule d'âme artificielle qui l'animait jaillit de sa bouche. La peluche redevint inerte, comme toutes les peluches normales. Ichigo laissa tomber la pilule dans la bouche ouverte de son propre corps. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt.

- Je dois y aller, Kon. Tu sais quoi faire?!  
Le mod-soul fut tenté de l'envoyer balader mais il y renonça devant l'air belliqueux du rouquin.

- D'accord!  
Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur dans le bruissement de son kimono noir de shinigami. Kon s'approcha et le regarda disparaître. Lorsque Ichigo eut disparu il referma la fenêtre. En bas, il entendit Yuzu appeler son frère pour le dîner.

--

Orihime et les arrancars étaient revenus prés du centre-ville. Ils longeaient un grand jardin dans lequel ne se promenaient plus que de rares courageux. Turel refusait de dire où elle les emmenait, malgré les sollicitations de la jeune-fille excitée comme une puce qui sautillait autour d'elle en suppliant.

- Calmes toi, ordonna Ulquiorra, agacé.  
Orihime fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Aller, s'il vous plaît, Turellia-sama. Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi!  
Turel lâcha un soupir.

- Bon d'accord. J'ai réservé deux chambres dans un grand hôtel et demain nous aurons une journée entière de soin dans leur spa.  
Orihime poussa un cri d'enthousiasme et se mit à sautiller autour de Turel en la remerciant. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Leur seule expérience du spa se limitait aux bains de Las Noches. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas rentrer tout de suite, mais sa déception fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit la joie sur le visage de Orihime.

- Waho! J'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer les massages au chocolat fondu! Fit-elle, enthousiaste.  
Grimmjow la regarda comme si elle était devenu folle, Turel eut du mal à retenir un rire et Ulquiorra secoua la tête en soupirant.

Orihime continuait à énumérer les soins et massages qu'elle avait l'intention d'essayer tandis que les arrancars l'écoutaient en riant. Le groupe passait devant une zone du parc complètement déserte. La lune à peine voilée lançait des reflets argentés dans le ciel nocturne. Le vent soufflait dans les branches.

Turel sentit soudain la menace.

Elle s'arrêta net et regarda autour d'elle. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra les sentirent à ce moment là. Les réiatsu de deux shinigamis les enveloppèrent soudain. Tous deux se mirent aussitôt en position. Turel regarda un point dans les ombres sur sa gauche.

- Montres-toi, shinigami! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure. A moins que tu ne sois lâche au point de frapper dans l'ombre.  
Des pas se firent entendre et un shinigamis apparut devant elle. Il fut aussitôt rejoint d'une autre shinigami, une petite chose au regard dur et hargneux, d'un géant à l'allure farouche et d'un binoclard vêtu de blanc.

- Toi! Grogna Grimmjow, les yeux étincelant de rage.

- Kurosaki-kun! S'écria Orihime.  
Le shinigami la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Inoue?

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te revoir, fit la jeune-fille, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.  
Elle allait s'élancer vers lui mais Turel tendit le bras en travers pour l'empêcher de passer. Le regard que le type lançait vers Orihime était tout à fait déplaisant.

- Turellia-sama?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des arrancars, Inoue, brailla le rouquin. C'est quoi ce bordel? On t'a tous cru morte.

- Morte, mais ...

- On a retrouvé ton corps dans le passage entre les mondes, tes gardiens ont dit qu'il t'avait attaqué et tué sous leurs yeux!  
Il désigna Ulquiorra de son zanpakutô. Les trois arrancars se lancèrent des regards confus.

- Je l'ignorais! Murmura Ulquiorra.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Les illusions de ce cher Aizen, je suppose. Ça explique pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus la chercher à Las Noches.

- On t'a enterré. Tout le monde pleurait. Chizuru est devenu complètement folle. Tatsuki à perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Et moi ... moi, je pensais que c'était de ma faute, parce que je n'avais pas su te protéger.  
Orihime sembla choquée par ces révélations.

- Je suis désolée, Kurosaki-kun!

- Pourquoi t'es avec ces putains d'arrancars.

- Ne parles pas d'eux comme ça, protesta Orihime. Ce sont mes amis.  
Grosse erreur! Turel vit les yeux du gamin commencer à lancer des éclairs.

- Tes amis, rugit-il. Tu te fous de moi? Ce sont les ennemis, je te rappelle. Ce sont eux qui cherchent à détruire la Terre et Soul Society.

- C'est faux, protesta Orihime.  
Le réiatsu du gamin flamboya de manière inquiétante. Ulquiorra s'approcha de Orihime et la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger. Ce geste provoqua la fureur du pseudo shinigami.

- écartes-toi de lui, Inoue, rugit-il.  
Ulquiorra resserra son étreinte sur la jeune-fille qui passa les bras autour de sa taille.

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu le détestes?  
Turel sentit venir la catastrophe mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir avant que Orihime n'achève sa phrase:

- Mais moi, je l'aime.  
Il y eut un horrible silence. Les quatre gamins la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Bientôt la surprise laissa sa place au dégoût sur leur visage.

- Tu QUOI? gronda le rouquin. ALORS PENDANT QUE NOUS ON PLEURAIT TA MORT, TOI TU COUCHAIS AVEC L'ENNEMI!

- Kurosaki-kun?

- TAIS-TOI, SALE TRAÎNÉE!  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux immenses et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles? Je voulais juste vous protéger!

- TU ME PRENDS POUR UN ABRUTIS?

- C'est vrai, je faisais ça pour vous, pour vous protéger. Vous êtes mes amis et ...  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase.

- TU N'EST PLUS NOTRE AMIE! POUR NOUS, TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE TRAÎTRESSE, UNE MENTEUSE, UNE PUTAIN.

- Fermes-là, gronda Ulquiorra, furieux.

- C'est vrai, hurla Orihime, folle de rage. J'aime Ulquiorra et tu ne peux rien y faire. Mes amis arrancars valent bien mieux que toi et tes stupides shinigamis. Ils m'ont protégé, eux, ils se sont occupés de moi, ils m'ont adopté quand tout le monde me rejetait. Pour eux, je ne suis pas inutile. Ils valent bien mieux que toi et tes petits pouvoirs minables de shinigami. Je préfère passer toute l'éternité avec eux à Las Noches que d'avoir à faire à toi encore une foi, Ichigo Kurosaki!  
Sur ses mots, Orihime se libéra de l'étreinte de Ulquiorra et s'enfuit à toutes jambes droit devant elle, des larmes de rage et de désespoir ruisselant sur son visage.

- Hime, attends, s'écria Ulquiorra.  
Il se lança à sa poursuite, abandonnant le rouquin et ses stupides amis à Turel et à Grimmjow.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, toi? Rugit Ichigo.  
Comme Ulquiorra l'ignorait, il abattit son arme de toutes ses forces dans l'air en hurlant

- Getsuga Tenshô.  
La lame d'énergie noire fusa vers l'arrancar. Mais à ce moment Turel surgit sur sa trajectoire et l'annula d'un bala. Les gamins la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vu sortir de son gigai qui gisait face contre terre à plusieurs mètres de là.

- Quel genre de shinigami es-tu pour attaquer les autres dans le dos? Grogna-t-elle, mécontente. Je pensais que vous étiez tous de vaillants petits soldats et que vous vous battiez tous loyalement.  
La voix et la beauté fascinante de l'arrancar eurent plus d'effets sur les gamins que ses sarcasmes. Même Ichigo ne pensa pas à ouvrir sa grande gueule pour répliquer.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ton réiatsu tu ne peux guère espérer l'emporter sur Ulquiorra dans un combat loyal.

- T'es qui toi?

- Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe.  
Ichigo pointa son zanpakutô sur elle mais ça ne sembla pas la déranger.

- Dis-moi simplement qui je vais devoir dérouiller et bas-toi, arrancar.

- Pour ce qui est de mon identité, ça ne pose aucune problème. Je suis la Primera espada, Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn. En revanche pour la dérouillée tu repasseras d'ici un millénaire ou deux.

- Fermes-la.  
Turel fixa Ichigo de son regard perçant.

- Mais j'y pense, petit shinigami, es-tu prêt à mettre fin à la paix juste pour passer tes nerfs sur nous et te prendre une raclée au passage?

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas au courant? La guerre est finie! J'ai vaincu Aizen et l'ai renvoyé au Seireitei. Si ceux de la Soul Society ne te l'ont pas dit c'est donc que tu n'es pas aussi important que tu le penses.  
A ce moment la petite shinigami qui était restée muette jusque là s'avança vers le rouquin.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, Ichigo. Elle ment!

- Je sais, Rukia.  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Turel.

- Vous, les shinigamis, vous imaginez que vous êtes les seuls à avoir raison, les seuls à savoir ce qui est bon pour ces mondes et les seuls à préserver l'équilibre. Vous imaginez que ces mondes entiers dépendent de votre protection et de votre bon-vouloir, mais vous vous trompez. Nous, arrancars, nous existions depuis plus longtemps que vous et nous connaissons de ces mondes des tas de choses que vous ignorez encore ou que vous ne voulez pas voir.  
Rukia regarda Turel comme si elle était folle.

- J'ai déjà vu ces regards sur les visages de vos capitaines quand je leur ai ramené Aizen, déplora-t-elle. Mais ils ont rapidement changé d'attitude.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'eux, grogna Rukia que la colère commençait à gagner.

- Je te trouve bien arrogante pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant, siffla Turel entre ses dents serrées.  
La petite shinigami rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ça suffit maintenant, je vais te régler ton compte, arrancar, gronda le rouquin.  
Il pointa son arme vers l'avant.

- Bankai!  
La quantité d'énergie libérée n'impressionna nullement Turel. En revanche, elle regarda le katana noir avec intérêt.

- Ça c'est un bankai pratique, au moins! Remarqua-t-elle simplement. Mais c'est un peu léger.  
Sans un mot, le rouquin leva la main comme pour gratter son front et un masque de hollow apparut sur son visage.

- Un petit vizard! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu!  
Ichigo attaqua mais Turel l'arrêta en attrapant son sabre de sa main griffue.

- Écoutes-moi bien, shini-gamin, Tu as été inutilement cruel avec Orihime. J'aime beaucoup cette jeune-fille, je lui dois tant de choses que je ne pense pas être capable de solder ma dette à son égard. Tu mérites une bonne raclée pour l'avoir traité comme de la merde devant moi.  
Serrant les doigts, l'arrancar brisa la lame du zanpakutô à main nue. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'éprouver de la surprise. D'un geste vif, Turel le poignarda avec le fragment de lame quelle gardait en main. Il s'effondra à moitié sur elle.

- Puisque tu étais son ami, je ne te tuerai pas, mais je te conseille de ne jamais croiser à nouveau ma route.  
Elle le jeta au sol sous les regards ahuris des autres.

- Ichigo! S'écria Rukia en se ruant sur lui.  
A ce moment, plusieurs flèches d'énergie furent tirées sur Turel mais aucune ne l'atteignit, elle furent toute désintégrées en vol par le réiatsu incroyable de l'arrancar.

- Plutôt que de perdre ton temps inutilement, petit Quincy, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton ami, lança Turel en lui tournant le dos.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami! Grogna Ishida, furieux.  
Turel ne l'écouta pas, elle fit signe à Grimmjow qui ramassa son gigai et s'éloigna.

- Adieu, lança-t-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main à la Ichimaru.  
Trop préoccupés par l'état d'Ichigo ses amis ne songèrent à les arrêter.

Ce fut facile pour Turel de retrouver Orihime et Ulquiorra. Elle n'eut qu'à suivre le réiatsu de l'arrancar. Elle les trouva à plus de cinq cent mètres plus loin. Orihime était assise sur une balançoire, Ulquiorra debout à coté d'elle. Le visage entre les mains, elle pleurait encore. Ulquiorra la regardait, impuissant. Il accueillit Turel et Grimmjow de son habituel regard morne.

- Hime-chan, appela Turel d'une voix douce.  
La jeune-fille leva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Turellia-sama. Je veux renter.

- Rentrer où?

- A Las Noches. Ramenez-moi à Las Noches, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux plus rester ici.  
Turel hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle fit un geste de la main et ouvrit un Garganta. Sans un mot, Orihime se leva de sa balançoire et entra dans la faille. Tout le monde la suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Tête basse, Orihime s'éloigna des autres en disant d'une voix éteinte:

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.  
Et elle quitta la salle sans un mot de plus.

--  
Les choses ne pouvaient pas rester aussi idyliques, il a fallut que Ichigo vienne tout gâcher.  
Il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui, en plus.  
Le prochain chapitre se déroule au Seireitei. Gin et Tôhirô s'inquiètent du comportement de Hinamori et Aizen continue à comploter depuis sa cellule.  
Les choses semblant plutôt calmes cette semaine, je pense pouvoir vous le mettre en ligne samedi comme d'habitude.  
Ce chapitre risque quand même d'être le dernier du mercredi, on verra bien.

Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi (j'espère).  
Bises.


	33. Chapter 33 Le maître des illusions

Bonjour.  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
J'ai eu un mal de chien à le terminer, mon ordinateur m'ayant posé pas mal de problèmes. J'ai même cru que je ne pourrais jamais vous le livrer à temps. Heureusement cette saletée de machine s'est finalement rendue et j'ai pu écrire la fin ce matin. Cependant, je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est encore un coup de mon ordinateur qui ne veut plus les corriger correctement. J'ai fait tout mon possible, mais il est certain que des fautes m'ont echappées. Vraiment désolée.  
C'est pour ça que je vous met le chapitre ce soir, pendant que mon ordinateur marche à peu pret correctement. Je suis certaine que si je l'éteins ce soir pour le rallumer demain, il va encore me lâcher. J'essaie de trouver une solution pour le prochain chapitre.

Un petit mot au passage, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le chapitre que j'ai publié mercredi, n'oubliez pas d'aller le lire avant de commencer celui-ci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 33:

LE MAÎTRE DES ILLUSIONS.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Gin. La plupart étaient interrogateurs, d'autres accusateurs, d'autres encore semblaient vouloir hurler _"je vous l'avais dis"_ à la face de Yamamoto, à l'image des yeux verts et froids de Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Les dix autres capitaines et douze vices-capitaines présents dans la pièce attendaient la réponse. Un silence pesant planait sur la salle de réunion des officiers du Gotei 13. Au milieu de la salle, debout, fière et droite entre les deux rabgées composées des officiers, Rukia Kuchiki semblait satisfaite de la situation. Elle causait des ennuis à ce serpent visqueux! Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Héros de guerre? Et puis quoi encore!

- Alors, capitaine Ichimaru, s'impatienta le Vieux. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça?  
Voyant l'expression satisfaite de Rukia, un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Je répondrai que Turel n'a certainement pas attaqué la première. Après tout le mal qu'elle a eut pour obtenir de vous l'assurance qu'aucun shinigami n'irait au Hueco Mundo pour se venger, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle risquerait de tout faire foirer juste pour le plaisir de coller une raclée à Kurosaki. Malgré ce que vous semblez croire, Turel n'est pas un chien de guerre, elle n'aime pas se battre et essaie de l'éviter quand elle le peut.  
Rukia lui lança un regard mauvais qui s'évanouit instantanément de son visage quand il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander:

- Kurosaki a fait quelque chose qui a mit Turel en colère, non? C'est lui qui l'a attaqué en premier, elle n'a fait que se défendre?  
Elle baissa la tête sous le poids des regards qui pesaient à présent sur elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. L'information changeait tout. Pendant que les officiers présents échangeaient leurs avis, Gin sentit Hinamori s'agiter un peu sur sa gauche et légèrement derrière lui, coincée entre Izuru et Iba, vice capitaine de la septième division. Il lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et reçu en retour un coup d'oeil sombre et mauvais.

Le comportement de la jeune-fille, ces derniers temps, l'inquiétait un peu. Le capitaine général Yamamoto avait finalement décidé de lui révéler la vérité à propos de la présence d'Aizen au Temple des Regrets. Elle n'avait eu aucune autre réaction qu'un froncement de sourcils, puis elle quitta la salle en déclarant qu'elle s'en fichait. Pour tout le monde ce fut le signe qu'elle se remettait du choc et qu'elle voyait enfin Aizen tel qu'il était: un traître et un monstre. Gin, cependant, n'était pas aussi catégorique que les autres. Les comportement de la jeune-fille avait commencé à changer un moment avant que le Vieux ne lui annonce la nouvelle. Auparavant abattue et déprimée, elle était soudain devenue hargneuse et combative, même avec son ami Hitsugaya. Le changement avait eu lieu si soudainement que Gin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était suspect. Tout le monde était ravi pour elle mais, du point de vue de Gin, la jeune-fille douce et dévouée qu'ils connaissaient tous était morte pour laisser sa place à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui, pour lui, ressemblait de plus en plus la marionnette qu'Aizen avait essayé, sans succès, de faire de lui.

Inquiet et n'oubliant pas le mauvais pressentiment qui le taraudait depuis des jours, Gin avait essayé de découvrir ce qui pouvait avoir changé Hinamori à ce point. Il avait découvert qu'elle quittait ses quartiers presque tous les soirs. Quand il avait interrogé les gardes à ce sujet, ils lui avaient tous répondu qu'elle était devenue insomniaque et allait souvent se promener la nuit. Ça ne satisfit pas la curiosité du capitaine, et ça n'atténua en rien l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter au fond de lui. Il avait découvert que non seulement, elle sortait la nuit, mais qu'en plus, elle ne rentrait pas chez elle avant l'aube. Inquiet, il essaya de la suivre mais elle parvint à le semer plusieurs fois et un matin, il trouva un Hitsugaya furieux dans son bureau. Le gamin venait le mettre en garde une derrière fois: s'il ne laissait pas Hinamori tranquille, il le tuerait, espion ou non. Gin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se remettre à sa surveillance depuis ce matin là. Non seulement le gamin le surveillait lui, mais Rangiku ne le laissait plus en paix avec ses projets de famille. Cependant, il était certain que quelque chose se tramait.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, vous m'écoutez?  
La voix de Yamamoto tira Gin de ses sombres pensées.

- Excusez-moi!?

- Avez vous quelque chose à dire à propos de Inoue Orihime.

- Hime-chan? Pourquoi?  
Le Vieux soupira avec irritation et récapitula ce qui c'était dit pendant que Gin pensait à autre chose.

- Kuchiki Rukia vient de nous annoncer qu'elle était vivante.  
Gin sembla surpris.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est vivante. Elle est à Las Noches.

- Et vous aviez l'intention de nous le dire?  
Déconcerté, Gin fixa le Vieux des ses yeux ouverts, dévoilant ce qu'il montrait rarement, des iris d'un bleu de glace. Yamamoto comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Le 29 octobre dernier (1), les deux shinigamis chargés d'escorter Inoue sur Terre sont revenus seuls au Seireitei. Dans leur rapport, ils ont certifié avoir vu Inoue se faire tuer par un arrancar, un espada nommé Ulquiorra Schiffer, alors qu'elle traversait le passage reliant les mondes.  
Pendant un instant, l'habituel sourire de Gin s'effaça et ses lèvres formèrent un O bien rond.

- Non, Ulquiorra n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il est tombé sous son charme dés qu'il l'a vu, la première fois, sur Terre.  
Des murmures se firent entendre.

- Que voulez vous dire?  
Gin se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse gaffe.

- Simplement qu'ils s'aiment!  
Des voix s'élevèrent dans la salle et le mot "trahison" fut prononcé plusieurs fois, notamment pas Komomura et Soi Fon. Quelques remarques très dures fusèrent.

- A vos place je la remercierai au lieu de l'insulter, intervint Gin.  
Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- C'est grâce à elle que cette guerre a prit fin.  
Nouvelle protestations. Yamamoto dut frapper le sol de son bâton et laisser exploser son reiatsu pour ramener le calme dans la salle. Lorsque tout le monde se fut tut, il se tourna à nouveau vers Gin et le fixa d'un regard sévère.

- Expliquez-vous, capitaine.

- Le coeur des arrancars, vous vous souvenez? Turel vous a expliqué.  
Le Vieux répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Eh bien, disons simplement que quand Ulqui-chan a vu Orihime, son petit coeur s'est soudain réveillé. Pour Turel c'était un miracle, on peu dire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu se produire depuis des siècles. Elle a aussitôt prit Orihime sous son aile. Par amour pour Orihime, Ulquiorra s'est retourné contre son maître et a osé le défier pour la sauver. Pour les protéger tous les deux, Turel a affronté et vaincu Aizen. Si Orihime n'avait pas mit les pieds à Las Noches, Ulquiorra n'aurait pas retourné sa veste, Turel n'aurait pas décidé de les protéger, cette guerre ne serait pas finie, Aizen serait toujours à Las Noches, les arrancars seraient toujours ses petits soldats et vous, vous seriez encore obligé de vous battre contre eux.  
"Et n'oubliez pas une chose: Hime-chan et les autres sont des humains. Ils n'avaient pas à être mêler à cette histoire.  
Le Vieux resta silencieux un instant.

- Je vais réfléchir à cette situation.

- Quoique vous décidiez, vous ne pouvez rien y changer, fit Gin. Orihime est placée sous la protection de Turel tout comme Ulquiorra. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre eux, alors vous l'aurez votre guerre, mais je ne suis pas certain que nous en soyons les vainqueurs.  
A nouveau, les contestataires firent entendre leurs voix. A nouveau, Yamamoto les fit taire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Gin en fronçant les sourcils. Turel est extrêmement puissante. Le seul ici qui serait capable de l'affronter, et éventuellement la vaincre, c'est moi. Mais je ne veux pas me battre avec elle.

- Les shinigamis et Turel vivent chacun de leur coté depuis des siècles et je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu des problèmes auparavant, fit Yamamoto, pensif. Bien sûr, il y a eu des arrancars pour venir nous défier, mais Turel n'a jamais lancé d'armée sur nous, pourtant, il semble qu'elle en avait les moyens.

- Vous ne comptez rien faire pour Inoue? Demanda Rukia, stupéfaite.

- Elle n'est pas prisonnière. Elle reste là-bas de son plein gré. En vertu des accords passés avec Turel, nous ne pouvons nous rendre au Hueco Mundo. Je suis désolé.  
Rukia ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais se ravisa.

- Bien, commandant, répondit-elle, contrainte.  
La réunion prit bientôt fin et tout le monde quitta la salle.

Gin attendit Rangiku dans les jardins devant la caserne de la première division. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Hinamori, seule pour la première fois depuis des jours, il ne résista pas à la tentation de découvrir ce qui pouvait clocher chez elle. Il arriva derrière elle tout en laissant aller son reiatsu pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Elle lui jeta un regard noir par dessus son épaule.

- Que voulez-vous, capitaine Ichimaru? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rude.

- Je me demandais juste comment tu allais.

- Très bien, merci, fit-elle sèchement!

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Hinamori-chan. Je vois bien que tu vas mal, même si les autres sont trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte. Je sais ce que Aizen est capable de faire.  
A la mention du nom du traître, les yeux de la jeune-fille semblèrent lancer des éclairs de fureur.

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui.  
Il tendit la mains vers elle, pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune-fille.

- Hinamori ...  
Il ne put rien dire de plus, un reiatsu menaçant les enveloppa tous les deux.

- Bat les pattes, Ichimaru, gronda Hitsugaya en se ruant vers eux.  
_"Et voilà le petit génie qui passe en mode garde du corps!"_ pensa Gin.

- Ne t'avises plus de la toucher.  
Le gamin se plaça entre Gin et Momo, la main serrant la poignée de son zanpakutô.

- Ça vas aller, Hina, il ne te fera rien.  
La réaction de la jeune-fille ne fut pas celle escomptée.

- De quoi tu te mêles, gronda-t-elle à l'adresse de Tôshirô. Fiches-moi la paix.  
Elle tourna aussitôt les talons et quitta les jardins d'un pas rageur. Hitsugaya en resta sans voix.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal, ça? Demanda Gin en regardant Hinamori s'éloigner.

- Elle ne sera plus jamais normale, grogna le gamin.  
Gin allait répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. A ce moment une forme noire et un halo de cheveux dorés fondirent sur lui. Rangiku sauta sur son dos avec tant d'exubérance qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et fit trois ou quatre pas en avant pour se rétablir.

- GIIIN! S'écria-t-elle.  
Elle fourra son visage au creux du cou de son amant.

- Tu m'as manqué!

- Ran! On s'est vu ce matin.

- Oui, mais ce matin c'était ce matin.  
Elle se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Viens, c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse, rappela-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Encore! Mais, on l'a déjà fait ce matin.

- Je sais, mais c'est le bon moment, là. Si on le rate, on devra attendre encore un mois.

- Tu vas m'épuiser.  
Rangiku eut un éclat de rire cristallin.

- Peut-être mais tu seras épuisé mais heureux. Aller, Gin. Tu sais bien ce que Unohana a dit. Il faut le faire le plus souvent possible en période de fécondité, pour augmenter nos chances.  
Comprenant de quoi ils parlaient, Hitsugaya prit soudain une jolie teinte pivoine qui contrastait joliment avec ses cheveux de neige. Ça amusa beaucoup Gin. Une vision s'imposa soudain à son esprit: Hitsugaya enfermé dans son bureau et encerclé par une bande de petits gamins insupportables qui avaient tous les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux argentés. Le pauvre, ça le tuerait sûrement, tout génie du Gotei 13 qu'il puisse être.

- D'accord, je me rend, fit-il à Rangiku en retenant un éclat de rire.  
Elle serra les bras autour de ses épaules, tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras cassé et encercla la taille du jeune-homme de ses longues jambes.

- Tu es un amour, Gin.  
Comprenant qu'elle voulait se faire porter, Gin obtempéra docilement.

- Bye, Hitsu-chan, lança-t-il à Tôshirô avec un signe de la main.  
Il tourna les tallons et se dirigea vers la sortie des jardins, Rangiku installée sur son dos.

- Je vous rejoins cette après midi au bureau, capitaine, annonça la blonde au gamin.  
Hitsugaya les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux en songeant qu'une Matsumoto normale était déjà difficile à supporter et en se demandant ce que donnerait une Matsumoto enceinte et sujette aux sautes d'humeurs et à l'emprise de ses hormones. Il songea soudain à demander de très longues vacances à Yamamoto dès que la jeune-femme lui annoncerait sa grossesse.

--

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Ce n'était pas tant le froid régnant dans la tour que les lieux lugubres qui l'entouraient et le manque de reiatsu dans l'atmosphère qui le gênaient ainsi. Habitué à sentir le reiatsu ambiant flotter autour de lui, et après tous ces mois passés dans la nuit surchargée d'énergie du Hueco Mundo, Gin se sentait affaiblit par le manque de reiatsu autour de lui. Il détestait cet endroit. Il n'y était venu que deux fois depuis qu'il était un shinigami et à chaque fois le même frisson l'avait saisit. Toutefois, il devait se forcer à ne rien laisser paraître. S'il montrait la moindre faiblesse, Aizen n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Son escorte ouvrit la porte menant à la Cour des Larmes, le dernier étage de la prison. Gin monta les escaliers, les gardes sur ses talons. Arrivé sur la plate-forme, il leur fit signe de rester en arrière et s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux. Aizen était là, couché sur son futon, les deux mains posées sur son ventre, le regard perdu dans les hauteurs insondables au dessus de lui.

- Bonjour à toi Gin, fit le traître sans se lever ni daigner le regarder. C'est gentil de venir me rendre visite. Je suis un peu esseulé en ce moment. Que puis-je faire pour toi.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Hinamori?  
Aizen leva les mains pour les placer sous sa nuque.

- Cette chère Momo. Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il sans lui accorder un regard.  
Gin s'approcha des barreau et en saisit un de sa main libre.

- Que lui as-tu fait?  
Cette fois Aizen se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, semblable à celui qu'il arborait toujours quand il se faisait passer pour le parfait, aimable, serviable et adoré capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas Gin, que l'on discute du bon vieux temps.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Le sourire d'Aizen changea pour redevenir celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il se croyait le maître de Las Noches. Cette vision faillit donner des frissons à Gin mais il parvint à les maîtriser.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu obéis aux ordres du Vieux, Gin. Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai! Le Gin que je connaissais n'était qu'un masque, un rôle fait pour mieux me tromper.

- Personne ne le connaît.

- Ah bon? Même pas cette chère Rangiku? Comment va-t-elle au fait?  
Gin serra le barreau dans sa main jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches.

- Il parait qu'elle veux fonder une famille avec toi. Tu en as de la chance, tu sais, c'est une si charmante jeune-femme, vraiment adorable. Je l'aimais bien. Tu as intérêt à faire très attention à elle et à bien la protéger, cette chère petite.

- Si tu la touches, je te jure que je n'attendrai pas le verdict pour t'éliminer moi-même, gronda Gin, furieux.  
Un ricanement s'échappa de la poitrine du traître.

- Inquiet, n'est-ce pas, Gin? Tu réalises que tu as fait une erreur en me trahissant.

- Ma seule erreur est d'avoir un jour pensé que tu pouvais être sincère, répondit le shinigami aux cheveux argentés, d'un ton sec. Mais rassures-toi, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
Sa voix était rude, accusatrice et hargneuse, bien différente de celle à laquelle le traître était habitué.

- Tu vas répondre à ma question, qu'as-tu fait à Hinamori?

- Rien qu'elle n'ait désiré.  
Les yeux de Gin s'ouvrirent légèrement, laissant entrevoir deux éclats de glace derrière ses mèches argentées. Son reiatsu flamboya un instant avant d'être absorbé par la pierre composant les murs.

- Donc tu es responsable de son soudain changement de caractère?

- Mais oui, tout comme je suis responsable de toutes les catastrophes du monde des humains, de tous les accidents du Seireitei et de toutes les attaques de hollows de l'histoire, répondit le traître d'une voix sarcastique. Qui sait, c'est peut-être aussi moi qui ait fait du Hueco Mundo un désert?  
Un rire lui échappa. Gin comprit qu'il manigançait vraiment quelque chose et sut également qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part du traître.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je serai là pour t'arrêter, assura-t-il.

- C'est le meilleur moyen d'être tué, Gin, répliqua Aizen avec un sourire diabolique. Se mêler des affaires des autres peut-être très mauvais pour la santé, tu sais.

- Menaces-moi autant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur.

- C'est que tu es un idiot.

- De toutes façons, que je me mêle de tes affaires, comme tu dis, ou non, tu as prévu de me tuer et c'est la première chose que tu feras si tu parviens à sortir d'ici.  
Cette fois le traître parut vraiment surpris.

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.  
Aizen ne dit rien.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à sortir d'ici, j'y veillerai, conclut Gin.  
Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons avec raideur et quitta la Cour les Larmes avec les gardes. Aizen entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux et fixa à nouveau les ténèbres au dessus de lui. Un sourire mauvais se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu crois que je vais rester ici encore longtemps, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois, Gin.

--

- Hello, capitaine, lança Rangiku en entrant dans leur bureau.  
Elle avait les joues toutes roses et un sourire qui montrait clairement sa satisfaction. Sourire qui, pour Tôshirô Hitsugaya, symbolisait l'état d'euphorie persistant après l'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même, et préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il côtoyait Matsumoto depuis des années et l'avait souvent vu dans cet état après ses rendez-vous avec Ichimaru. Ça l'avait toujours un peu intrigué et il se surprit à se demander si l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était aussi bon amant que le sourire sur le visage de Matsumoto le suggérait. Pendant un instant, il les imagina tous les deux au lit en train de faire des galipettes. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et secoua la tête pour se sortir ces images choquante et érotiques de la tête. Il la regarda s'installer derrière son bureau en se demandant si la jeune-femme avait finalement réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et était enceinte.

Il résista à l'envie de lui demander comment elle se sentait et replongea le nez dans ses rapports. Ils travaillèrent pendant un long moment sans parler, chacun concentré sur sa tâche. Mais Tôshirô avait beau essayer de travailler, il ne parvenait pas penser à autre chose qu'au comportement étrange de Hinamori ces derniers temps, et à la relation de plus en plus passionnée entre sa charmante vice-capitaine et Ichimaru. Le petit monde qu'il avait établi semblait vouloir s'effondrer autour de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non faire confiance à Ichimaru mais il devait avouer que ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Hinamori était étrange et personne d'autre que Ichimaru et lui semblait s'en être rendu compte.

Sentant que la migraine commençait à le gagner, Tôshirô posa son pinceau sur un support et commença à se masser les tempes. Rangiku s'en rendit compte.

- ça ne va pas, capitaine? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, non, ça ira.  
Il fit semblant de se concentrer sur son travail mais le regard de Rangiku ne le quittait pas. Ça le gênait un peu mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur bureau.

- Entrez! Ordonna le gamin d'un ton brusque.  
Le visiteur obtempéra et fit coulisser la porte. Tôshirô reconnut le quatrième siège de la cinquième division qui faisait la liaison entre le bureau de Hinamori, anciennement celui d'Aizen, et le sien.

- Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, bonjour, vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Voilà les derniers dossiers que vous avez demandé.  
Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, Tôshirô se chargeait de traiter les dossiers et rapports que Hinamori ne pouvait faire toute seule. Ce surplus de travail ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une vie privée, mais il commençait à fatiguer.

- Posez-les là, fit-il en désignant une table couverte de papiers près de son bureau.  
L'officier obéit docilement avant de tirer un rouleau de parchemin de sa veste.

- Tenez, fit-il en le tendant à Tôshirô, le vice-capitaine Hinamori m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. Elle a dit qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse de votre part.  
Intrigué, Tôshirô prit le rouleau et regarda l'officier s'incliner devant lui avant de quitter le bureau. Sentant peser le regard curieux de Rangiku sur lui, Tôshirô descella le message et le déroula. Il ne comportait que quelques lignes, calligraphiées à la hâte.

_"Je suis occupée ce soir, ainsi que tous les autres soirs.  
__Fiches-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
__Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.  
__Arrêtez de me suivre, Ichimaru et toi, où vous vous en mordrez les doigts.  
__Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.  
__Adieu._

_Momo Hinamori, vive capitaine de la cinquième division."_

Le contenu du message le laissa sans voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment avec Hinamori. Était-ce le retour impromptu de Ichimaru? L'emprisonnement d'Aizen? Le soudain renversement de situation? Un peu de tout ça à la fois? ... Impossible de le dire. Elle semblait constamment sur les nerfs et était prête à exploser à la face du premier malheureux qui lui marcherait sur les pieds. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la douce fillette doutant d'elle-même qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Elle était devenue méconnaissable. Un monstre de rage et de colère. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça, encore plus que quand elle était déprimée et abattue suite à la fuite d'Aizen. Il ne savait pas comment faire avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment lui prouver ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais été pas très doué pour ça. Quelque part, il enviait Gin et Rangiku d'être si proche l'un de l'autre et de savoir comment se montrer leur amour l'un à l'autre sans avoir à se creuser le crâne.

Il sentit que la feuille lui glissait des doigts et regarda Rangiku s'emparer de la lettre et la lire. Perdu dans ses pensées il la laissa faire. Il ne se réveilla que quand il sentit les bras de la jeune-femme l'enlacer. Elle pressa la tête du jeune capitaine contre sa poitrine et murmura à son oreille:

- Je suis désolée, capitaine.  
Tôshirô resta un instant sans réaction, preuve du tourment dans lequel il se trouvait, puis il revint à lui. Il repoussa Rangiku en râlant:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiote?  
Sans se formaliser de sa réaction, la jeune-femme attira une chaise pour s'asseoir prés de lui. Elle prit ses petites mains froides entre les siennes et les réchauffa un instant.

- Capitaine, je sais ce que vous pensez de Gin, mais vous devriez lui parler.

- J'ai rien à lui dire, répliqua le gamin d'un ton cinglant en arrachant ses mains à l'étreinte de la jeune-femme.

- ça tombe bien, c'est surtout lui qui a à vous parler.  
Il foudroya Rangiku du regard.

- Je sais que ce qu'il a fait vous répugne et vous met en colère, mais n'oubliez pas que c'était un rôle qu'il jouait pour tromper Aizen. Croyez moi, Gin est un emmerdeur, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas mauvais  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard sceptique mais la blonde n'y fit pas attention.

- Il est inquiet, vous savez. Il ne me dit pas vraiment pourquoi mais je peux le voir. Il craint qu'Aizen ne tente quelque chose avant le procès. Il est inquiet parce qu'il pense que le comportement étrange de Hinamori est un signe que Aizen prépare un sale coup.  
Le gamin la regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour Hinamori parce qu'elle est votre amie, mais Gin s'inquiète aussi pour elle, parce qu'il croit qu'Aizen peut se servir d'elle comme d'une arme.

- C'est ridicule. Aizen est enfermé au Temple des Regrets, personne n'est autorisé à le voir.  
Rangiku hocha la tête.

- Gin y est en ce moment. Il essaie d'obtenir des réponses. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Aizen lui en donne, mais il a dit qu'il devait essayer.  
Tôshirô resta pensif un instant.

- Vous devriez venir chez nous ce soir, proposa Rangiku. Gin aimerait pouvoir vous parler.  
Tôshirô n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de devoir discuter avec Ichimaru mais il devait admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hinamori et que Gin semblait avoir des soupçons. Peut-être devrait-il faire cet effort pour sauver son amie. Ça ne lui prendrait qu'une heure, ce n'était pas grand chose.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
Il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un que l'on traîne à l'échafaud.

- Génial, capitaine. Venez vers huit heures, vous pourrez dîner avec nous.  
Un profond soupir traversa la poitrine du gamin qui regrettait déjà cet instant de faiblesse.

--

Tôshirô se laissa guider par Kira vers les appartements que Gin occupait dans la caserne de la troisième division. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Ichimaru, il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds dans la caserne. Un instant il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les quartiers de Gin et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'attendait au pire. Comme si l'autre ne pouvait vivre que dans un repaire sombre et lugubre. Il changea cepandant d'avis lorsqu'une chaude lumière dorée coula de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux. Kira prononça quelques mots à la servante qui venait d'ouvrir et se tourna vers Tôshirô.

- Bonne soirée, capitaine, dit-il simplement avant de s'éclipser.  
Tôshirô entra dans les appartements et suivit la servante vers la salle principale. Elle le fit entrer et se retira en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Gin était assit sur le sol, prés d'une fenêtre ouverte, le dos appuyé contre le mur, un livre dans une main. Il lisait à la lueur d'une lampe posée sur une table au dessus de lui. Rangiku était allongée sur les tatamis, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de son amant. Ses doigts jouaient avec le noeud du obi fermant le kimono de Gin. Dés qu'elle vit Tôshirô à la porte, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers lui. Elle portait un yukata gris clair et bleu bien trop grand pour elle qui devait probablement appartenir à Gin. Ses manches et le bas du vêtement flottaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle marchait et son opulente poitrine ne semblait demander qu'à sortir à l'air libre. Ses longs cheveux étaient légèrement humides et elle sentait la menthe poivrée et le miel d'acacia.

- Vous êtes venu, capitaine.  
Elle le serra à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine.

- Humff! Matsumoto, qu'est ce qui te prend?  
Un léger rire se fit entendre et Tôshirô tourna un regard noir vers Gin. Le maître des lieux se leva et posa son livre sur la table la plus proche. Il était vêtu d'un yukata bleu et blanc qui lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux étaient humides, eux aussi, et tombaient sur son front plus lourdement que d'habitude. Lui aussi sentait la menthe et le miel. Un instant Tôshirô se demanda si ces deux là avaient prit un bain ensemble et aussitôt son imagination lui montra ce qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient faire ensemble dans la même baignoire.  
_"Non, bon sang, arrêtes,_ s'ordonna-t-il à lui même. _Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine!"_  
Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il entendit le rire rauque de Hyôrinmaru se moquer de lui.

Gin était planté devant lui, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Tôshirô lui lança un regard irrité qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait: il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec lui mais pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire à propos de Hinamori. Sans un mot, Gin lui fit signe de le suivre et tous les trois s'installèrent à table. Tôshirô regarda Gin s'asseoir en tailleur sur son coussin avec une certaine élégance. Il en fut surpris. Il avait toujours vu le capitaine de la troisième division comme un être abjecte à éviter absolument et n'avait jamais pensé à regarder plus avant. Hyôrinmaru lui siffla à l'oreille qu'il avait peut-être raté une chance de se faire un bon ami, mais le gamin relégua cette remarque dans le fin fond de son esprit et demanda à son zanpakutô de se taire. Il allait certainement avoir besoin de tous ses esprits pour affronter la soirée.

La servante leur apporta une petite bouteille de saké tiède et une assiette d'amuse-gueule. Pendant que Gin lui donnait des ordres pour le repas, Tôshirô regarda autour de lui, ignorant la petite tasse que Rangiku avait posée devant lui. Les lieux étaient agréables, chaleureux et simples. Sur une commode, prêt de la porte, il vit Shinsô et Haineko posés sur le même râtelier. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles mais le gamin ne manqua pas de remarquer la bibliothèque chargée de livres placée prés d'une petite table qui, visiblement, servait de bureau à Gin. Tôshirô était un peu étonné, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ichimaru était un amateur de livres.

- Je les ai tous lu, fit la voix douce et suave du maître des lieux.  
Tôshirô se tourna vers lui et comprit que Gin avait deviné ses pensées.

- Surprenant, hein?

- Oui, je dois dire, avoua le gamin.  
Un petit rire semblable à un ronronnement s'échappa de la poitrine de Gin. Attrapant ses baguettes de la main gauche, il se saisit d'une petite boule de riz et la porta à ses lèvres avec élégance. Tôshirô le regarda faire puis son regard glissa vers le bars droit que Gin portait toujours en écharpe. Il se demanda ce qui c'était passé là-bas, au Hueco Mundo.

- Mon adversaire était plus coriace que je le pensais, révéla Gin sur le ton du secret. J'ai baissé ma garde un peu trop tôt et il en a profité. Je n'en suis pas très fier.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Tôshirô but son saké à petites gorgées et Rangiku se précipita pour le resservir.

- Ne le saoule pas Ran, n'oublies pas qu'on doit parler.  
Tôshirô se redressa un peu sur son coussin, la conversation allait enfin pourvoir devenir sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?  
Gin le regarda un instant au dessus de sa propre tasse et lança un sourire énigmatique au gamin avant de la vider lentement. Il la posa sur la table puis regarda le petit génie de derrière ses paupières à demie closes. Tôshirô attendit un instant qu'il se décide à parler.

- Je pense que Hinamori est de nouveau tombée sous la coupe d'Aizen, annonça-t-il lentement.  
Les yeux d'émeraudes de Tôshirô s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, grogna-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Plusieurs choses en faite. D'abord son changement de comportement soudain et inexplicable, ensuite le peu de réactions qu'elle a eu à l'annonce du procès, sa façon de te rabrouer quand tu essais de l'aider, sa façon de me regarder, un mauvais pressentiment troublant qui ne me quitte pas.

- Donc, tu te permets de remettre en doute la loyauté d'un vice capitaine qui a déjà beaucoup souffert simplement parce que tu as un pressentiment.  
Gin lâcha un long soupir.

- Ce n'est pas juste un pressentiment. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est ... Je crois qu'il faut être déjà tombé sous la domination d'Aizen pour pouvoir comprendre.  
Il y eut un long silence.

- Je suis allé le voir, cette après midi. Il n'a pas nié avoir eu des contacts avec Hinamori.

- Aizen est un menteur, rappela Tôshirô.  
Gin approuva simplement.

- C'est vrai, mais il savait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, notamment à propos de Ran et moi.

- Il a probablement entendu les gardes discuter entre eux.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Les gardes ne doivent pas l'approcher. Personne ne vient plus lui rendre visite depuis que Unohana a fini de soigner ses blessures.  
Nouveau silence.

- Hinamori quitte ses quartiers presque tous les soirs et disparaît totalement, comme si elle était engloutie par les ombres, ou comme si elle pouvait changer d'apparence. Même son réiatsu devient indétectable jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse à l'aube.

- Je sais, fit le gamin.  
Il confirmait ainsi ce que Gin pensait, lui aussi avait essayé de suivre la jeune-fille. Tôshirô regarda un instant le visage indéchiffrable de Gin puis une réalisation le frappa comme la foudre.

- Tu crois qu'elle va le rejoindre au Temple des Regrets? S'écria-t-il.

- Est-ce vraiment impossible? Demanda Gin avec calme.  
Tôshirô cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non, il était possible que Hinamori puisse se rendre au Temple des Regrets pour voir son capitaine adoré.

- Hinamori est une vice-capitaine, comme tu nous le rappelais tout à l'heure, reprit Gin après un instant. Elle possède des capacités et des qualités qui ne sont pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il lui serait facile de flouer quelques gardes. Tu ne crois pas?  
Tôshirô resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur la tasse vide posée devant lui.

- Sans compter une chose qui aurait certainement pu l'aider: elle veux revoir Aizen.  
C'était indéniable. Tôshirô ne pouvait qu'admettre que les hypothèses de Gin étaient valables et ça le mit mal à l'aise. Gin lui laissa le temps de digérer les informations.

- C'est ... commença le gamin, pensif.  
Mais Gin n'eut pas le loisir d'apprendre ce qu'il en pensait. A ce moment les cloches de l'alerte se mirent à sonner dans tout le Seireitei. Aussitôt, les deux capitaines sautèrent sur leurs pieds, manquant de renverser la table. Gin bondit vers la fenêtre. Au loin, à l'ouest, le ciel nocturne flamboyait comme un lever de soleil.

- Un incendie, informa-t-il, à la première division.  
Tôshirô se précipita pour vérifier ça lui même. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et ils comprirent qu'ils pensaient tous deux la même chose: Aizen!

- Allons-y, fit Tôshirô.  
Gin alla chercher Shinsô sur le râtelier et revint vers la fenêtre.

- Restes ici, Ran, ordonna-t-il. Surtout ne bouges pas d'ici, quoi qu'il se passe.

- Mais, Gin!  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantages. Tôshirô ouvrit les shoji donnant sur l'engawa et les deux capitaines se précipitèrent au dehors et bondirent sur le toit le plus proche. Ils se rapprochèrent de la caserne de la première division et virent que le bâtiment des archives était la proie des flammes. Des tas de shinigamis courraient dans tous les sens en essayant d'organiser l'évacuation de plus de dossiers possible, peine perdue. Le seul point positif c'est que le bâtiment était inhabité, il n'y aurait certainement aucune victime, surtout à cette heure.

- Où est gardé Kyoka Suigetsu? Demanda soudain Tôshirô.  
Gin savait qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui.

- Dans l'aile principale, enfermé dans la Salle des Sceaux.  
Tôshirô bondit du toit.

- Amènes-toi, Ichimaru.  
Gin le suivit, comprenant que le gamin voulait s'assurer que le dangereux zanpakutô hypnotique était toujours à sa lace.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans que personne ne fasse vraiment attention à eux. Deux capitaines pouvaient se promener partout où ils voulaient quelques soient l'heure et les circonstances. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait permit à Aizen d'aller aussi loin dans son complot. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles labyrinthiques de la caserne pour se diriger vers la Salle des Sceaux, la salle de confinement où Kyoka Suigetsu était gardé par de nombreux sorts de kido tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Tôshirô brisa le sceau de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Les deux capitaines jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant de s'avancer prudemment. Au centre de la pièce, posé sur une table de pierre, le fameux sabre d'Aizen était là, enchaîné à la pierre par une chaîne magique. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent un instant puis firent demi tour. Ils regagnaient l'extérieur à pas lents, ruminant de sombres pensées. Gin s'arrêta soudain de marcher et regarda un instant le dos du gamin qui avançait devant lui.

- Hitsugaya, appela-t-il.  
Tôshirô se retourna et le regarda un instant, surpris par l'expression anormalement sérieuse de Gin.

- La première chose qu'Aizen fera s'il parvient à sortir de sa cellule c'est de s'attaquer à moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, s'il te plais, protèges Rangiku.  
Le petit génie ouvrit des yeux immenses, stupéfait par la demande. Il devait lui en coûter de lui demander ça, à lui, son ancien adversaire. Tôshirô ne comprit qu'à ce moment à quel point Gin pouvait aimer Rangiku.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.  
Gin hocha silencieusement la tête et tous deux reprirent leur marche.

- Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant. Si Kyoka Suigetsu est toujours là, Aizen ne risque pas de redevenir dangereux, tu ne crois pas?

- Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous sous-estiment sa puissance, sa ruse et sa malignité.  
Tôshirô ne put qu'acquiescer, persuadé qu'il avait raison là-dessus.

Gin avait raison de s'inquiéter car malgré ce qu'ils avaient vu, la menace était bien réelle. Le zanpakutô qu'ils avaient tous deux vu dans la Salle des Sceaux n'était pas Kyoka Suigetsu, mais une copie sans aucun pouvoir. Le véritable zanpakutô d'Aizen avait été dérobé bien des jours plus tôt, au nez et à la barbe du Vieux, par nul autre que Hinamori en personne.

--

C'était trop facile!

Il suffisait d'une petite diversion à l'autre bout du Seireitei et tous les chemins s'ouvraient devant elle sans difficulté. Toutes les patrouilles étaient parties voir de quoi il retournait et les gardes de la douzième division, trop contents de trouver enfin quelque chose pour les distraire de la monotonie, avaient même abandonné leurs postes.

Décidément, le plan du cap ... de Sosuke était parfait.

Il n'y avait personne pour lui barrer la route alors qu'elle rentrait dans le laboratoire privé de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. La pièce était sombre mais elle ne voulait pas allumer de lampe de peur d'attirer inutilement l'attention mais aussi de découvrir à quelles horribles expériences le savant fou du Seireitei s'adonnait. Voir les silhouettes des bocaux remplis de morceaux de hollows baignant dans des substances nauséabondes était déjà bien suffisant pour elle. Elle avait déjà entendu bien des rumeurs à glacer le sang concernant cet endroit et ne cherchait pas à en apprendre plus. Elle remplissait sa mission et elle s'éclipsait, c'était tout. Pas question de visiter cet endroit de fonds en combles.

Heureusement pour elle, Sosuke lui avait remit un plan où figuraient toutes les instructions dont elle avait besoin pour mener sa mission à bien. Elle sortit le rouleau de son kimono et l'ouvrit. Suivant les instructions, Hinamori trouva tout de suite le coffre secret dans lequel le fou gardait ses recherches les plus importantes et en ouvrit le couvercle. Dedans, elle trouva des tas de liasses de papier liées entre elles, toutes recouvertes de l'écriture bancale et tremblante du savant, mais elle les ignora. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit coffret placé au dessus de la pile. Elle le prit et l'amena jusqu'au bureau où elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur trônait une unique pierre noire, ronde et polie, semblable à un joyau. Elle émettait des pulsations d'énergie à la manière des battements d'un coeur. Lorsque Hinamori s'en saisit, de petits tentacules émergèrent de la pierre et essayèrent de s'infiltrer sous la peau de la jeune-fille. Connaissant parfaitement le danger qu'ils représentaient, elle ne les laissa pas faire et enroba la pierre dans un mouchoir qu'elle tira de la manche de son kimono. Elle sortit ensuite une petite bourse de cuir de sa veste et en tira une pierre exactement semblable à celle qu'elle devait voler. Comme quelques jours auparavant, ce fut facile de remplacer l'objet convoité par une copie parfaitement imitée.

Lorsqu'elle avait dérobé Kyoka Suigetsu dans la Salle des Sceaux de la première division, elle avait dû se charger seule de créer une copie du zanpakutô en utilisant à sa capacité spéciale. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Sosuke qui lui avait fournit cette fausse pierre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où il la sortait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider à confondre les véritables traîtres et à sauver le Seireitei. Il lui avait assuré qu'avec son zanpakutô et la pierre, il pourrait s'en occuper.

Plaçant la copie dans l'écrin, Hinamori remit le tout dans le coffre. Elle le ferma et replaça soigneusement tous les sorts qu'elle avait brisé. Elle fourra la véritable pierre dans la bourse qu'elle camoufla dans sa veste et quitta le laboratoire. Sa diversion lui permit de sortir tranquillement de la caserne de la douzième division. Elle s'éloigna en direction du Temple des Regrets sans se cacher.

Elle procéda comme d'habitude, faisant semblant de se promener dans les jardins du Seireitei, mais l'attention était tellement accaparé par l'incendie que personne ne l'aurait vu de toutes façons. Arrivant au pied de la tour blanche, elle se camoufla dans les ombres et tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. Immédiatement, l'image de Tobiume disparut pour laisser Kyoka Suigetsu reprendre sa véritable apparence. Comme chaque fois qu'elle allait rejoindre Sosuke dans sa cellule, elle emportait le zanpakutô du traître en prenant soin de lui faire prendre l'apparence de son propre zanpakutô pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de laisser Tobiume chez elle, son zanpakutô étant infernal quand elle allait rejoindre Aizen. Tobiume ne cessait de lui hurler aux oreilles qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas croire ce que lui disait le traître. Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter et appréciait le calme lorsqu'elle ne le portait plus.

- Éclates, Kyoka Suigetsu, ordonna-t-elle au zanpakutô d'Aizen.  
Bien qu'elle n'en fut pas la maîtresse, il semblait que le zanpakutô hypnotique avait décidé de se laisser manipuler par la gamine, tout du moins le temps que son véritable maître le jugeait nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle remit le sabre dans son fourreau, Hinamori avait prit l'apparence d'un garde du Temple des Regrets qu'elle avait tué quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait ainsi plus besoin de se cacher pour rejoindre son amant. Elle quitta sa cachette et traversa le pont menant à la tour d'un pas aussi calme que possible. Elle s'était déjà livrée à cette mascarade plusieurs fois et tout c'était toujours bien passé.

- Hé, Salut Takachi! Lança l'un des gardes en la voyant. Ça va?

- Ça va!, répondit-elle simplement.  
Les gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et elle entra.

Après plusieurs nuits de ce manège, Hinamori avait apprit à reconnaître certains des gardes qu'elle croisait, essentiellement ceux qui parlait à ce Takachi. Elle échangeait parfois quelques mots avec eux avant de reprendre son ascension. Ce soir là, personne ne fit attention à elle, tout le monde était visiblement occupé à observer l'incendie par les fenêtres et à le commenter en riant.

Personne ne se rendit compte qu'elle pénétrait dans la Cour des Larmes. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle se précipita vers la cellule d'Aizen. Il l'attendait, appuyé contre les barreaux. Il lui adressa un fabuleux et doux sourire.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il.  
Elle reprit son apparence normale et s'approcha. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cellule.

- Je l'ai.  
Elle tira la bourse de son kimono et la tendit à Aizen. Celui-ci en renversa le contenu au creux de sa paume avec un regard de convoitise que la jeune-fille ne remarqua pas.

- Parfait, fit-il en observant le Hogyoku. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.  
Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Hinamori et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle posa les mains sur le torse de son amant et essaya de les enfiler dans son yukata. Il rompit le baiser et prit les mains baladeuses de la jeune-fille entre les siennes.

- Pas maintenant, Momo. Je dois d'abord te dire quelque chose.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu déçue.

- Gin est venu me voir cette après midi. Il se doute de quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons le laisser découvrir notre plan et le rapporter aux arrancars. Nous devons l'éliminer.

- Je m'en charge, si tu veux.

- Oui, mais pas maintenant. Tu n'aurais aucune chance contre lui, dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais t'offrir un nouveau pouvoir et une nouvelle force qui te permettront de l'éliminer. Il te faudra certainement plusieurs jours voir quelques semaines pour arriver à maîtriser le pouvoir que je vais t'offrir. Je veux que tu ne tentes rien contre lui tant que tu ne seras pas prête. Je te dirai quand tu pourras t'occuper de lui. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi?

- Bien sûre, Sosuke. J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire regretter à cet homme de nous avoir trahit.  
_"Brave petit chien!"_ pensa Aizen.

- Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, tu veux quand même aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis prête à tout pour toi.  
Aizen lui lança un sourire charmeur. Il plaça le Hogyoku contre le front de la jeune-fille et la pierre se mit à luire faiblement. Hinamori lâcha un cri étouffé avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Aizen retint un rire diabolique.

Tout marchait comme prévu.

--

NOTE:

1- Date tirée du manga, volume 26.

--  
Et voilà le travail.  
J'aime bien ce chapitre avec les interactions entre Gin et Tôshirô, qui cemmence à ouvrir les yeux.  
J'aime aussi le passage avec Rangiku. On dirait qu'elle intervient à chaque fois que Gin s'inquiète trop!  
C'est étrange mais je commence à bien aimer les chapitres qui se déroulent au Seireitei. Gin et Ran y sont certainement pour quelque chose. ;-)  
Les manaces d'Aizen pèsent sur Gin à présent, parviendra-t-il à s'en sortir?  
Quel est ce pouvoir que Aizen veut donner à Hinamori?  
Un bonbon à qui trouve la bonne réponse (vous avez deux où trois chapitres avant de le savoir).

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais d'après mes notes, il devrait y avoir de l'entreinement pour Grimm, Ulqui et Hime et aussi une promenade romantique. ;-)

Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi prochain (si j'arrive à faire entendre raison à mon stupide ordinateur! T-T)  
Bises.


	34. Chapter 34 Le Bouclier des Dimensions

Salut.  
Voici le chapitre, un petit peu en avance car je ne suis par certaine de pouvoir le poster demain, mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre. n.n  
Le titre est un peu étrange, vous en coprendrez la signification à la fin. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les nouveaux pouvoirs de Orihime.  
J'espère que les explications de Turel sur les pouvoirs de Orihime, des shinigamis et des arrancars n'est pas trop flou. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Je sais, la semaine dernière je vous ai promis une promenade romantique, mais quand je me suis relue, j'ai trouvé qu'elle l'était moins que quand je l'ai imaginé. A vous de voir.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 34:

LE BOUCLIER DES DIMENSIONS.

C'était la première fois que Orihime mettait les pieds dans la salle d'entraînement de Las Noches. Pendant un instant, elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. La salle était immense, si grande qu'elle ne pouvait voir le mur qui lui faisait face. Levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le plafond était camouflé dans les ténèbres. Il y faisait beaucoup plus clair que dans les autres salles de Las Noches, mais aucune source lumineuse n'était visible. Le terrain d'entraînement lui même ressemblait à une ville dévastée avec des ruines partout, des murs effondrés, des colonnes brisées, des tas d'endroits où se cacher pour mieux surprendre son adversaire, enfin son partenaire d'entraînement.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow s'avancèrent sans dire le moindre mot. Ils s'éloignèrent vers le fond de la salle afin de ne pas gêner Turel. Orihime fit mine de les suivre, mais Turel la retint par le bras et l'invita à la suivre du coté opposé à celui dans lequel les deux espadas avaient disparu. Après un regard dans cette direction, la jeune-fille suivit l'arrancar.

- Mieux vaut ne pas les suivre, annonça Turel. Grimmjow a décidé de pousser Ulquiorra dans ses derniers retranchements afin qu'il maîtrise plus rapidement sa nouvelle puissance. Ça risque d'être très rude entre eux. Ils auront certainement besoin de tes soins, quand ils auront fini.  
Orihime lança un regard horrifié vers Turel.

- Vous ne les arrêtez pas?

- Non, il faut qu'ils testent par eux même leurs limites.  
Orihime eut un air de doute.

- C'est important de savoir où se trouvent ses limites. Ce n'est certainement pas en les découvrant en plein combat que tu vas pourvoir gagner. Ici, au Hueco Mundo, perdre un combat signifie mourir, être dévoré par un hollow plus puissant et disparaître. Pour pouvoir espérer emporter un combat, il faut savoir où se trouvent ses limites et savoir aussi comment et quand les dépasser. Dépasser ses limites est extrêmement dangereux car ça libère un pouvoir qui peut aussi bien te détruire toi que tes adversaires.  
"Les capitaines shinigamis n'ont pas le droit de dépasser cette limite qui leur est fixée, le bankai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe rien de plus puissant. Il existe un troisième niveau de libération, le saikai, la Libération Ultime. Mais il est interdit d'en parler, interdit de le mentionner dans quel document que ce soit, interdit d'essayer de l'obtenir. A l'heure actuelle, le seul shinigami qui connaît l'existence de cette libération est Yamamoto, bien qu'il ne la maîtrise pas lui même; aucun autre shinigami n'a ne serait-ce que l'idée de l'existence de cette libération. Le Seireitei a toujours pensé qu'il puisse être dangereux qu'un individu soit plus puissant que la masse des autres et a ainsi décidé d'effacer toutes mentions de l'existence du saikai des mémoires. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec la politique régissant le Seireitei mais on ne peut que les remercier de cet interdit. Imagine si Aizen avait connu cette libération et l'avait atteint, qui aurait pu l'arrêter?

- Personne, souffla la jeune-fille, effrayée.

- Personne, répéta Turel.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Un grondement de tonnerre leur parvint de l'endroit où Ulquiorra et Grimmjow s'entraînaient. Une massive colonne s'effondra et le sol vibra.

- Nous ne sommes pas des shinigamis, reprit Turel. Rein ne peut persuader un arrancar d'amoindrir sa puissance en ignorant sciemment un nouveau pouvoir. Ainsi, nous aussi pouvons dépasser la limite de la Résurrection, cette autre libération est le Déchaînement. Mais il est extrêmement dangereux car il met en jeu la vie même de qui l'utilise. Sa puissance est telle qu'il peut vider son utilisateur de toutes ses forces en quelques minutes. A l'heure actuelle, un seul espada est capable d'utiliser cette technique.

- Vous?

- Oui, moi. Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé et j'espère bien n'avoir jamais à le faire.  
Turel poussa un profond soupir.

- Montres-moi tes pinces à cheveux.  
Orihime se demanda pourquoi Turel voulait soudain ses barrettes, mais elle obtempéra docilement. Elle les ôta de ses cheveux et les posa dans la main tendue de l'arrancar. Pendant un moment, Turel les observa attentivement, sans rien dire, les tournant et retournant entre ses doigts. Les bruits du combat opposant Grimmjow et Ulquiorra leur parvenaient depuis l'autre coté de la salle.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis que je t'ai rencontré, avoua Turel après une longue réflexion. Tu possèdes six fées, mais si on regarde tes pinces à cheveux, chaque fleur a cinq pétales. Je pense donc que tu a quatre autres fées que nous ne connaissons pas encore.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux immenses et reçut dans sa paume les barrettes que Turel lui tendait.

- Pourquoi ne se sont-elles jamais manifestées?

- Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore prête. Les shinigamis ne peuvent découvrir le nom et les pouvoirs de leur zanpakutô que quand ils sont prêts.  
Orihime replaça les ornements dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas tout, continua Turel. Comme pour les shinigamis et les arrancars, je pense que tu peux avoir accès à un niveau supérieur sur tous tes pouvoirs. Ça te dis d'essayer d'atteindre ce niveau avec moi?

- Oui.  
Toutes deux s'assirent sur le sol. Turel posa les coudes sur ses genoux et entrecroisa ses doigts devant son visage. Pendant un instant, elle regarda Orihime sans rien dire.

- Te souviens-tu de la première fois où tes fées se sont manifestées?

- Oui, comme si c'était hier. Tatsuki était attaquée par un hollow et moi je voulais l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas assez forte, mais j'étais furieuse. Tatsuki m'avait toujours protégé et à ce moment, c'était à moi de la protéger mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voulais tellement être utile. Et là, tout à coup, elles étaient là, devant moi.

- Aizen semblait penser que tes pouvoirs dépendaient de la force de tes sentiments. C'est peut-être le cas, mais pas entièrement, je pense. Un pouvoir ne peut dépendre entièrement d'une seule chose, il serait trop fragile. Ton corps est gracile, fragile et plus faible que celui d'un shinigami où d'un arrancar, mais ton coeur est fort et ton âme pure.  
Orihime ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pendant un instant, Turel regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une cible sur laquelle la jeune-fille pouvait s'entraîner. Elle trouva un petit arbre pétrifié au milieu des décombres emplissant la salle.

- Tiens, commençons avec ça, fit-elle en le désignant. Essais de ramener cet arbre à ce qu'il était auparavant.  
Orihime hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant l'arbre.

- Shun'o, Ayame, Bouclier des deux cieux, Retour.  
Les deux fées surgirent de la barrette qu'elle portait sur la tempe gauche. Le bouclier se déploya autour de l'arbre mort. Pendant un moment, la jeune-fille se concentra sur sa tâche. C'était difficile, l'arbre était pétrifié depuis des centaines d'années. Turel l'avait choisit pour ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune-fille parvienne à le régénérer en une seule fois. Elle voulait juste qu'elle s'habitue à faire des efforts de plus en plus durs, afin d'augmenter son endurance et sa résistance. Il lui serait plus facile ensuite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans des conditions difficiles. Ainsi elle fut stupéfaite d'entendre la jeune-fille annoncer:

- J'ai presque fini.  
Turel releva vivement la tête et vit le bouclier disparaître. Le petit arbre était à nouveau vivant. Pendant un instant, l'arrancar fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- C'est bien, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses le faire en une seule fois, fit Turel en observant le résultat. Il semble que tes pouvoirs soient plus puissants. C'est certainement un effet secondaire de ton séjour ici. Ton âme à absorbé suffisamment de ce reiatsu sauvage saturant l'atmosphère pour renforcer tes pouvoirs.  
Elle vint s'agenouiller face à Orihime, observant le petit arbre dressé entre elles.

- A quel moment décides-tu de t'arrêter?  
Orihime regarda Turel comme si elle n'avait pas comprit la question.

- Comment sais-tu que tu dois interrompre tes soins?  
A vrai dire, la jeune-fille n'y avait jamais pensé.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle pensivement. Ça vient tout seul. Je sais que je ne dois pas aller plus loin. Je sais que si je ne m'arrête pas, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses. Au début, le bouclier se brisait tout seul mais avec le temps, j'ai apprit à mieux ressentir l'énergie et à mieux comprendre comment utiliser mon pouvoir et quand m'arrêter.

- Cette sensation de danger c'est justement la limite que tu ne dois pas dépasser, fit Turel. Tes pouvoirs te permettent de ramener quelqu'un où quelque chose à l'état qu'ils avaient avant un événement donné, pour en annuler toutes les conséquences que ce soit une blessure ou autre chose. Tes pouvoirs nient de ce fait l'existence même de l'événement de départ.  
"Maintenant, si tu décides de dépasser la limite, tu ne vas plus effacer les conséquences de cet événement sur une personne, par exemple, mais c 'est la personne en question que tu vas effacer de l'existence. C'est quelque chose de différent de la mort. Quand un hollow est tué, son âme purifiée peut se rendre au Soul Society. Quand une âme de Soul Society meurt, elle retourne sur Terre pour s'y réincarner. De même, quand un shinigami est tué, son âme se réincarne dans un nouvel être humain et le tout peut recommencer. C'est un cycle éternel qui fait tourner les mondes depuis leur origine: naissance, vie mort, vie après la mort, mort à nouveau puis renaissance, encore et encore, aussi longtemps qu'une âme existe. Mais toi tu as le pouvoir de briser ce cycle. Si tu dépasse tes limites, tu ne vas pas tuer cette personne, tu vas l'effacer de toutes existences au point que même son âme disparaîtra et ne pourra plus prendre part au cycle.  
"C'est un pouvoir extrêmement dangereux que tu possèdes. Il défit toutes les règles établies dans ces mondes. C'est pourquoi, il faudra un jour que tu prouves aux shinigamis que tu n'es pas un danger pour eux. S'ils te voient comme un danger, alors ils te tueront avant que tu ais pu tourner tes pouvoirs conter eux.  
Orihime ouvrait des yeux effrayés, terrifiée par ces révélations. Pendant un long moment, elle fut incapable de parler. Turel comprenait parfaitement le choc que ce devait être pour elle. Elle laissa donc à la jeune-fille le temps de digérer les révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il y eut un long et horrible silence. Elles pouvaient entendre les bruits du combat opposant Ulquiorra à Grimmjow de l'autre coté de la salle, mais aucune d'elle n'y faisait attention. Enfin après de longues minutes d'une réflexion inquiète, Orihime leva la tête et regarda Turel en face. La confusion était toujours visible sur son beau visage et sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle commença:

- Mais, ils savent que ... que je ne suis pas leur ennemie! Objecta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la questions, les shinigamis ne parlent pas en termes d'alliés ou d'ennemis, ils ne peuvent voir que la menace. Et leur politique à ce sujet c'est _"détruisez la avant qu'elle ne se manifeste"_. Bien des âmes ont connu ce sort sans comprendre pourquoi.  
" Tu as de la chance, cependant, tu t'es déjà rendu au Seireitei, tu as pu rencontrer plusieurs shinigamis. Ils ont pu se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas armée de mauvaises intentions à leur encontre. Tu t'es liée d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux. Ils ont pu se rendre compte que tu pourrais peut-être devenir une shinigami toi-même et lutter avec eux et non contre eux.  
Orihime hocha lentement la tête.

- On continue? Demanda Turel

- Euh! Si vous voulez.  
Elle ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle.

- Oublions ta technique de restauration, passons à autre chose, annonça Turel en réfléchissant. Ton bouclier protecteur, peut-être.  
Orihime se leva et tendit les mains devant elle:

- Lilly, Baïgon, Hina'giku! Bouclier des Trois Cieux, Protection.  
Les trois fées se manifestèrent aussitôt et le bouclier triangulaire apparut entre Orihime et Turel. L'arrancar ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour des fées, certaines avaient une drôle d'allure. Se levant à son tour, Turel tendit la main gauche vers Orihime.

- Je vais te lancer des cero, essaies de les arrêter.

- Qu ... Quoi? S'écria Orihime  
A ce moment, une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Elle sentit un choc avec son bouclier et recula de quelques pas, stupéfaite. Turel lançait des cero relativement faibles par rapport à ce que Orihime avait pu voir durant le combat contre Aizen. C'était juste suffisant pour éprouver la solidité du bouclier et l'endurance de la jeune-fille.

- Bouges, ordonna Turel. Il n'y à que des suicidaires qui restent immobiles durant un combat. Tu dois apprendre à bouger tout en stoppant les attaques et en répliquant, le cas échéant.  
Orihime obéit. Elle commença à courir de manière à pouvoir éviter la moitié des cero et à arrêter le reste de son bouclier.

La séance dura presque une heure. Orihime courrait, esquivait, parait, tour à tour, un air de détermination farouche sur le visage. Turel fit progressivement augmenter la puissance de ses cero jusqu'au point où Orihime ne parvint plus à les arrêter. Son bouclier vola en éclats et elle fut jeter au sol par la déflagration.

- Orihime!  
Turel se rua vers elle. La jeune-fille semblait épuisée mais elle n'avait aucune blessure mis à part quelques écorchures. Turel l'aida à se relever et épongea son visage trempé de sueur à l'aide de son haori. Orihime la remercia d'une voix essoufflée.

- C'est bien, fit Turel, satisfaite. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je le pensais. Il va juste falloir que tu apprennes à laisser couler plus d'énergie vers ton bouclier. Il ne te faut plus seulement arrêter les attaques mais apprendre à les renvoyer.

- Les renvoyer? Comment?

- On verra ça la prochaine fois.  
Orihime hocha lentement la tête, essayant de deviner comment elle pouvait faire pour que son bouclier renvoi les attaques.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Une déflagration secoua la salle. Le mur en ruine le plus proche explosa, livrant le passage à Ulquiorra. Aussitôt, Grimmjow traversa l'obstacle, lui aussi, dérapant sur la pierre humide du sol. Il profita du nuage de poussières qui camouflait sa position pour se jeter sur Ulquiorra. Lorsque Pantera fendit l'air, traversant la poussière en un éclair argenté, Ulquiorra ne put que lever son propre zanpakutô pour parer le coup. Pendant un instant, les deux espadas luttèrent pour prendre le dessus. Ulquiorra lança un coup de pied vers le ventre de son adversaire. Grimmjow recula sous le choc en grognant de colère. Ulquiorra fondit sur lui comme un rapace, mais au moment où il frappa, sa lame ne rencontra que le sol. D'un sonido étourdissant, Grimmjow se porta derrière son adversaire et tendit la main dans sa direction. Son cero bleu fusa vers Ulquiorra uniquement pour être contrée par le rayon vert de Ulquiorra. Pendant un instant, les deux cero s'affrontèrent sans qu'aucun ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ulquiorra relâcha soudain une partie de sa puissance et son cero gagna du terrain sur celui de Grimmjow. Profitant de la diversion, le Cuarto s'esquiva d'un sonido et réapparut derrière Grimmjow. Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Surpris de ne plus trouver de résistance face à lui, la Segunda, arc-bouté pour résister au cero de son adversaire, perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber en avant. Au même moment, Ulquiorra arriva derrière lui et lança son sabre vers son épaule. Il y eut un cri et du sang coula sur le sol.

- Attends un peu! Gronda le blessé, furieux.  
Sans tenir compte de la douleur qui traversait son épaule, il s'élança vers Ulquiorra, zanpakutô brandit au dessus de sa tête. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment en produisant des gerbes d'étincelles. La combativité de Grimmjow semblait exacerbée par sa blessure et Ulquiorra reculait petit à petit devant lui. Pour se libérer de la menace, Ulquiorra donna un coup de pied dans une pierre et l'envoya à la figure de son adversaire. Instinctivement, Grimmjow leva le bras pour protéger son visage. Profitant de la diversion, Ulquiorra recula pour se mettre hors de portée. Grimmjow lui lança un regard hargneux. Ulquiorra attaqua aussitôt mais son coup fut intercepté de la main gauche par Grimmjow. Tandis qu'il écartait de force le zanpakutô de Ulquiorra de lui, la Segunda lui porta un coup à l'épaule, à l'emplacement exact où lui-même avait reçu sa blessure. Ulquiorra se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un cri. Il se dégagea d'un sonido et sauta sur un pan de mur tout proche. Un instant, les deux bellicistes se lancèrent des regards noirs mais ils ne purent rien faire d'autre. Turel se plaça entre eux et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle.  
Avec un soupir mi-résigné mi-fatigué, Grimmjow lança un dernier regard vers Ulquiorra et remit son sabre au fourreau.

Pendant un moment, les deux adversaire se reposèrent, essayant de reprendre leur souffle tandis que Orihime soignait leurs blessures. La jeune-fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Turel avait dit sur ses pouvoirs et elle s'inquiétait un peut. Grimmjow et Turel discutaient à mi-voix. La Segunda semblait à la fois satisfait et furieux. Il était satisfait car il était chargé d'entraîner son homologue pour l'aider à atteindre sa vrai puissance et Ulquiorra semblait déjà bien parti sur ce sujet là. Mais c'était aussi ce qui le mettait en colère: Ulquiorra n'allait pas tarder à le détrôner et à prendre sa place de second espada le plus puissant du Hueco Mundo.

Tous les après midi durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, tous les quatre retournèrent dans la salle pour s'entraîner. Il ne fallut que quelques jours à Ulquiorra pour parvenir à égaler Grimmjow et guère plus pour le surpasser. A la dernière réunion des espadas, Ulquiorra avait été promu au rang de Segunda espada tandis que Grimmjow, un peu déprimé mais résigné tout de même, rétrogradait à la place de Tercera. Hallibel et Noïtora firent un peu la tronche mais Stark se contenta de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les autres ne se firent pas remarquer.

Les quatre fées inconnues de Orihime ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestées mais les autres pouvoirs de la jeune-fille commençaient à s'améliorer grandement. Elle avait déjà manifesté une nouvelle capacité avec son bouclier protecteur. Capacité qui n'était pas vraiment celle que Turel attendait mais qui s'en approchait. Orihime riait à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait la tête de l'arrancar quand elle avait utilisé sa nouvelle technique pour la première fois. C'était comme si on avait soudain annoncé à Turel que Aizen s'était échappé du Temple des Regrets. La première fois Orihime avait utilisé ce nouveau pouvoir par pur instinct, pour se protéger, lorsque l'un des cero de Turel l'avait prit par surprise. Mais après plusieurs jours, elle pouvait l'invoquer n'importe quand aussi facilement que les autres. En revanche, elle semblait avoir peur de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer avec son pouvoir de restauration et avait du mal à se décider à aller voir ce qu'il y avait au delà de ses limites.

Elle travaillait dur, chaque jour pour devenir plus forte et faire plaisir à tous ceux qui croyaient en elle. Ainsi, elle ne tarda pas à manifester deux nouvelles possibilités offensives grâce à un entraînement spécial consistant à essayer de frapper Turel avec Tsubaki alors qu'elle se déplacer en utilisant le sonido. Bien entendu ses sonidos étaient moins rapide que d'habitude, histoire de ne pas imposer trop de difficulté à Orihime mais elle augmenta progressivement sa vitesse, jusqu'à ce que la colère de Tsubaki et la détermination de Orihime finissent par porter leurs fruits.

Orihime sortait toujours de la salle d'entraînement épuisée mais satisfaite de son travail.

--

Orihime aimait bien la bibliothèque de Las Noches. C'était un endroit qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres places de la forteresse. Elle était encombrée d'étagères croulant sous les livres et de grands tapis moelleux tapissaient le sol. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais des flambeaux et des lampes assuraient l'éclairage et leur lumière dorée apportait de la chaleur à la pièce. Il n'y avait eu que peu de visiteurs ces derniers temps. Ulquiorra, le plus souvent, qui utilisait l'endroit comme refuge pour échapper un temps aux autres espadas et pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori: la lecture. L'autre visiteur était plus surprenant du point de vue de la jeune-fille. C'était Gin. En farfouillant dans les rayons, Orihime avait trouvé un carnet regroupant des notes prises à propos de certains livres ainsi que des dessins magnifiquement exécutés. Elle avait d'abord cru que le carnet appartenait à Ulquiorra mais celui-ci lui assura le contraire. Menant son enquête auprès de Turel, elle découvrit, stupéfaite, l'identité du dessinateur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme Gin puisse être aussi talentueux. Comme elle en faisait la remarque, Turel lui répondit qu'elle ne connaissait de Gin que ce qu'il avait bien voulu montrer.

C'est à la bibliothèque que Ulquiorra vint la retrouver, un après midi, à l'heure de l'entraînement. Le voyant entrer, Orihime posa son livre sur une petite table près de son fauteuil et se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Il est déjà l'heure? Flûte! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Nous n'allons pas nous entraîner, répondit l'arrancar de sa voix calme. Je crois que tu as assez travaillé pour le moment et que tu mérites une petite pause. Turel m'a donné l'autorisation de t'emmener en promenade dans le désert.

- C'est vrai? Chouette alors.  
Elle se mit à sautiller sur place. Elle n'était plus sorti de la forteresse depuis leur journée sur Terre.

- Où allons nous?

- Tu verras.  
Il tendit la main et ouvrit un Garganta. Saisissant la main de Orihime, il l'entraîna dans la faille. Elle se laissa faire, le suivant en toute confiance.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent du Garganta, Orihime se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une partie du désert qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui entourait Las Noches. Il n'y avait aucune dune, rien qu'une immensité plate et blanche, entrecoupée de quelques fissures et failles. D'immenses squelettes semblable à ceux de monstres préhistoriques gisaient ça et là, enfoncés dans le sol comme si une main géante les avait abandonné là. Les os étaient tous recouverts d'une gangue cristalline blanchâtre. Sous leurs pieds, le sable était dur et les grains semblaient plus gros. Il formait une croûte qui se brisait en crissant sous les pas. Intriguée, Orihime se baissa et observa le sol de plus prêt. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne marchait pas sur du sable.

- C'est du sel?

- Oui, répondit Ulquiorra. Il y avait une mer ici, avant. Elle a entièrement disparue maintenant. On appelle cet endroit le Lac de Sel. C'est un endroit étrange, beau et mortel. Viens! Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer.  
Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers l'une des plus grosses fissures.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un moment. Du coin de l'oeil, Ulquiorra surveillait la jeune-fille qui serrait sa main. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur suite à cette rencontre désastreuse avec ses anciens amis, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il semblait que Orihime avait décidé de l'imiter en gardant un masque de bonne humeur alors qu'elle était plus triste que les autres le pensaient. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans leur chambre, cette nuit là, il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait rien osé dire pour la consoler mais il s'était allongé à coté d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle continua à pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'au moment où elle s'était endormie. Elle dormit mal cette nuit là et passa des heures à pleurer et à gémir en implorant le shinigami remplaçant de lui pardonner et de la comprendre. Le lendemain, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et personne n'osa lui rappeler cette triste expérience, pas même Turel. Après le début de l'entraînement, elle rentrait chez eux toujours complètement épuisée et semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations que ce rouquin débile, mais Ulquiorra savait qu'elle y pensait toujours. Ça le mettait dans une colère noire, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il se jura de tuer ce maudit shinigami dans d'atroces souffrances s'il le revoyait.

Derrière lui, Orihime trébucha, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. Ulquiorra se retourna et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ne regarde pas où je vais.  
Il passa l'un de ses bras dans le dos de la jeune-fille et l'autre au niveau de ses genoux puis la souleva sans faire d'efforts.

- Ulquiorra, je peux marcher, protesta-t-elle.

- Il semble bien que non!  
Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gênée. Ulquiorra déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Laisses-moi faire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
Il la porta ainsi le reste du chemin. Il marchait avec aisance d'un pas souple agréable. Les défauts du sol, les ossements éparpillés, les cailloux dissimulés ne semblaient pas le gêner et il ne trébucha pas une seule fois. Il ne la reposa que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la fissure. Ulquiorra passa le premier, descendant une pente aménagée en marches grossières puis tendit la main à Orihime pour l'aider à le suivre. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent tous deux au fond de la fissure et reprirent leur marche, se tenant toujours par la main. Il faisait assez sombre au fond et Orihime ne voyait de son amant que son habit blanc et son masque qui semblaient phosphorescents dans l'obscurité.

Après quelques minutes, Orihime vit une lueur devant eux. Elle demanda ce que c'était à Ulquiorra mais il lui répondit qu'elle verrait lorsqu'ils y seraient. Un peu frustrée, mais surtout curieuse, la jeune-fille essaya d'accélérer le pas mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher encore une fois. Elle serait probablement tombée si Ulquiorra, la connaissant bien, ne l'avait rattrapé par le bras pour l'aider à rester sur ses pieds. Orihime fut contente qu'il fasse sombre, ça évita à son amant de la voir rougir encore. Elle oubliait cependant que les arrancars voyaient très bien dans le noir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, la lueur devint de plus en lus forte. Au détour d'un coude, Orihime découvrit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Surgissant du sol, un énorme fragment de cristal d'une pureté incroyable reflétait la lueur de la lune pour lancer des éclats lumineux tout autour de lui. Il régnait autour de lui un réiatsu aussi doux et apaisant qu'une caresse, mais aussi d'une puissance incroyable.

- C'est magnifique!

- Cet endroit est unique dans le Hueco Mundo. Cette pierre est formée de reiatsu cristallisé.  
Orihime se tourna vers Ulquiorra.

- C'est vrai?  
Il répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Comment c'est possible?

- Personne ne le sait. Szayel a fait pas mal d'études sur ce sujet sans jamais trouver de réponse.  
Ils observèrent le curieux phénomène pendant un petit moment. Parfois la lueur émanant du cristal changeait de couleur, suivant la fluctuation du reiatsu l'entourant. Orihime se tourna vers Ulquiorra et lui lança un sourire. En réponse, il l'attrapa doucement par la main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui rendit le baiser.

- Viens, fit-il après avoir rompu le baiser. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est évident, le reiatsu émanant de la pierre attire tous les hollows du coin comme un aimant. Nous risquons d'être en danger si nous restons.  
Il lui prit délicatement la main et la ramena vers l'escalier qu'ils avaient prit pour descendre.

Le Lac de Sel était balayé par un vent qui sifflait sinistrement en passant entre les cotes des squelettes et dans les petites fissures. Orihime repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui balayait son visage et lança un sourire rayonnant à son compagnon.

- Merci, Ulquiorra. J'ai beaucoup aimé.  
L'arrancar tourna la tête sans répondre, afin de mieux camoufler le petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres et la jolie tinte rose qui colorait ses joues.

Le reiatsu sauvage émanant du cristal provoquait trop de perturbations pour pouvoir ouvrir un Garganta. Ils durent s'en éloigner pour rentrer à Las Noches. Ils marchèrent un moment en parlant de tout et de rien. Orihime riait comme une petite fille. Il semblait que la sortie avait atteint son but, la distraire de sa déprime. Ils revenaient vers les limites du lac lorsqu'un reiatsu malfaisant les entoura. Instinctivement, Ulquiorra se posta devant Orihime et porta la main à son zanpakutô.

- Si c'est pas mignon, ça, fit une voix sifflante. Le chevalier servant et sa jolie princesse.  
Un immense hollow surgit devant eux. Il se tenait debout sur de longues pattes arquées pourvues de longs orteils et de longues griffes. Ses bras étaient presque aussi longs que son corps et se terminaient par des mains griffues en forme de pelle. Son masque ressemblait à un crane de mammouth avec de longue défenses recourbées.

- Un petit arrancar de Las Noches, on dirait. Eh, ça a été pas mal agité par chez vous dernièrement. Pas vrai?  
Un ricanement caverneux se fit entendre. Ulquiorra tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. En temps normal, il n'en aurait pas eu besoin face à cet adjuchas, mais Orihime était avec lui et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Le hollow le regarda faire.

- Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre, petit arrancar?

- Non, j'en suis certain!  
Quelques chose se détendit d'un seul coup et siffla dans l'air comme un fouet. Ulquiorra l'esquiva instinctivement, bien qu'il ne put voir clairement de quoi il s'agissait.  
_"C'était ... Sa langue?"_  
Il retomba sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin tandis que quelque chose fouettait le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de sel et de poussières. Ulquiorra contre-attaqua et sa lame trancha l'une des défenses qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le hollow répliqua d'un coup de sa massive griffe mais Ulquiorra l'évita habillement et lui sauta à la face pour lui porter un autre coup de sabre. La bête hurla. Le masque se fendit et des fragments en tombèrent. Fou de rage, le hollow se jeta sur Ulquiorra et l'envoya rouler dans la poussière à plusieurs mètres de là. Il sauta sur ses pieds et entendit un hurlement.

- Hime!  
La bête la tenait entre ses mains. La jeune-fille gigotait pour se libérer, en vain.

- Lâches-la, ordonna l'arrancar.  
Le hollow eut un ricanement rauque.

- Tu y tiens à cette petite humaine, on dirait. Quelle pitié!  
Il fit courir l'une de ses griffes sur la peau de la jeune fille, laissant une trace de sang.

- Je la laisse partir si tu jettes ton arme et te laisse dévorer tranquillement.

- Non, Ulquiorra. Ne fais pas ça.

- Silence! Ordonna le hollow.  
Il ponctua son ordre en serrant les doigts sur la jeune-fille qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Ulquiorra hésita un instant. Son regard croisa celui de Orihime et tous deux se comprirent instantanément. Tout se passa alors à toute vitesse. L'arrancar lâcha son sabre. Le hollow lança un cri de victoire. Orihime invoqua ses fées.

- Bouclier des Deux Cieux, Retour!  
Shun'o et Ayame créèrent leur bouclier autour du bras du ménos. Avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir, la jeune-fille reversa l'existence du membre qui disparut. Ulquiorra la rattrapa au moment où elle tombait. Le hollow regarda un instant son moignon en se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, son bras n'était plus là, c'est tout. Relevant la tête, il lança un regard hargneux vers les deux amants.

- Vous allez payer ça.  
Il ouvrit la bouche et une lueur rougeoyante s'y forma.

- Un cero, s'écria Ulquiorra.  
Il eut à peine le temps de bouger que le faisceau d'énergie fut lancé sur eux. Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut la petite voix ferme de Orihime réciter son nouvel appel.

- Bouclier des Trois Dimensions Unies, Absorbes!  
Le bouclier triangulaire se forma devant eux, mais au lieu de la lumière doré habituelle, il ouvrit une faille vers une autre dimension et tout le cero y disparut. Le hollow sembla figé de stupeur. La brèche triangulaire se referma mais les fées ne disparurent pas. Orihime leur désigna un point dans le ciel au dessus et derrière le ménos. Elle filèrent dans cette direction et s'y postèrent.

- Restitues, ordonna la jeune-fille.  
Les fées rouvrirent la faille. Le hollow se tourna vers les fées mais ne put rien faire. Le rayon d'énergie de son propre cero fusa de la faille et le frappa de plein fouet. Leur tâche remplie, les fées regagnèrent la barrette à cheveux de Orihime. Le hollow était à terre. Ulquiorra récupéra son zanpakutô et s'avança vers lui, un air terrifiant sur le visage. Sans un mot, il planta son sabre dans la tête de la bête qui s'évapora en particules d'énergie.

Il remit son sabre dans son fourreau. Orihime se jeta dans ses bras et le serra désespérément, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tu as été magnifique, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Mais j'ai eu si peur.

- Je sais, moi aussi. C'est normal. Si tu n'avais pas eu peur il aurait fallu s'inquiéter pour toi.  
Orihime s'arracha à son étreinte et lui lança un regard blessé.

- Tu es méchant, se plaignit-elle en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.  
Camouflant son amusement, il la reprit dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit aussitôt et leur baiser devint soudain beaucoup moins chaste.

- Rentrons, ordonna Ulquiorra en ouvrant un Garganta.  
Un sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres de Orihime lorsqu'elle vit la petite lueur libertine dans les yeux d'émeraude de son amant. Elle se hâta de le suivre et ne fut pas surprise d'arriver dans leur chambre de Las Noches.

--  
Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant.  
Que pensez-vous du nouveau pouvoir de Orihime?  
En ce qui concerne le saikai, rassurez-vous, Aizen n'a aucun moyen de l'atteindre avant la fin de la fic (ni aucun autre Sunigami d'ailleur, pas même Gin), mais il compensera cette perte par autre chose. Un coup bas comme lui seul peut en inventer.  
J'ai dissimulé un petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous le trouver? Petit indice, il s'agit d'un passage (et d'un paysage, entre autre) d'un jeu vidéo sortit il y a quelques années déjà.  
En lisant vos réactions, je me suis posée des questions à propos de l'avenir de Hinamori. Vais-je la laisser vivre ou vais-je la tuer? J'avoue avaoir envisagé les deux cas de figures alors si vous voulez me donner votre avis, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Las Noches est envahie par une bandes de shini-gamins! n.n  
Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi (vendredi si vous avez encore de la chance!) prochain.  
Bises.


	35. Chapter 35 info

**Bonne nouvelle.  
Etant donné que j'ai écrit un chapitre complet en une seule journée, je pense être capable de vous en poster un mercerdi, si j'ai le temps avant les cours. Pensez à venir voir.  
N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'oeil au chapitre que j'ai posté hier, le Bouclier des Dimensions, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu!  
A mercredi.  
Bises.**


	36. Chapter 35 Comment tourne le monde?

Salut.  
Voilà le chapitre que je vous avais promi samedi. Il est un peu en avance parce que je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de le mettre demain (mercredi) avant d'aller en cours.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quand je me suis mise devant mon ordinateur vendredi matin (j'ai pas cours le vendredi, c'est chouette n.n) ce chapitre est sorti tout seul. Je l'ai écrit en une seule journée, faut le faire, hein! Je devais certainement être en manque d'écriture. n.n  
J'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout le duel entre Ulquiorra et Ichigo.  
Je vous conseille de lire attentivement la première scène, le lémon entre Grimm et Turel, vous arriverez peut-être à voir quelque chose que j'y ai caché.

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je vous donne la réponse à mon petit jeu de samedi. Il s'agit du Lac de Sel, ou Salt Lake que l'on trouve dans FF8 (même le hollow ressemble un peu au boss de cette zone, il me semble, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien et j'ai eu la flemme de vérifier), personne n'a trouvé ce passage. Mais bravo à **Gladys72** d'avoir remarqué le cristal de FF Cristal Chronicles.

Comme je vous le dis plus huat, la première scène est un lémon, vous êtes avertis! XD  
Maitenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 35:

COMMENT TOURNE LE MONDE?

Turel se réveilla doucement lorsqu'elle sentit une agréable caresse le long de son dos. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Grimmjow fixé sur elle. Elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage et lui sourit doucement.

- Bonjour, chaton! Marmonna-t-elle. Bien dormi?  
Il lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien. Un sourire qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: son désir de lui faire l'amour. Elle lui rendit son sourire en sentant aussitôt son corps réagir à l'invitation de son amant. L'envie de l'accueillir se répandit en elle comme une vague de chaleur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais elle avait toujours envie d'être près de lui, de sentir ses mains sur son corps, de se blottir dans ses bras, de se réchauffer contre lui où de le sentir en elle. Son appétit sexuel c'était soudain accru et ses orgasmes étaient beaucoup plus intenses qu'avant, ce que son amant appréciait grandement.

Ce sourire évocateur toujours affiché sur son visage, Grimmjow se redressa pour se pencher sur elle. Il commença à couvrir de baisers sa poitrine nue avant de remonter vers sa gorge et son visage. Un gémissement d'anticipation échappa à la jeune-femme. Ça amusa son amant qui se leva au dessus d'elle, sur un bras et lui lança un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et triomphant. Elle rougit un peu de s'être laissée aller. Grimmjow plongea vers ses lèvres et y planta un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec fougue. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, mêlant à la fois leurs langues et la fièvre qui montait en eux, Grimmjow commença à caresser le corps de la jeune-femme de ses mains. Elle répondit en arquant le dos avec un gémissement suppliant. Doucement, la main de Grimmjow frôla la hanche de Turel et s'aventura entre ses cuisses. Elle sursauta avec un cri lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amant effleurer son clitoris. Il la caressa avec une certaine rudesse la faisant crier de plaisir. Il était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il lui prodiguait du plaisir, ces derniers temps. La moindre caresse semblait capable de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Il accentua ses caresses et elle commença à haleter et à transpirer. Elle serra les dents un moment mais elle finit par laisser échapper ses gémissements. Un peu narquois, Grimmjow prit la main droite de la jeune-femme et la plaça entre ses cuisses et introduisit ses doigts fins entre les lèvres chaudes et humides de son propre sexe. Un instant, il la fit se caresser elle-même, guidant ses mouvements d'une main experte, puis il la regarda faire. Allongée sur le lit, la main plongée entre ses cuises ouvertes, Turel gémissait de plus en plus fort, la respiration saccadée, en se faisant plaisir elle-même. Grimmjow plongea vers sa poitrine et lécha son sein gauche tout en caressant le droit de la main. Il faisait attention cependant car depuis quelques temps, la poitrine de la jeune-femme était devenue plus sensible et douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas comment mais il lui semblait aussi que ses seins étaient un peu plus gros qu'avant.

Il titillait ses mamelons durcis et sensibles de la langue et du bout de ses doigts. Il sentait la fièvre monter en lui et fut bientôt incapable d'y résister. Il passa l'une de ses jambes au dessus de celles de sa maîtresse et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Turel laissa sa main retomber sur le matelas et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle sentit son sexe dur à l'entrée de son intimité. En une poussée, il entra complètement en elle, lui arrachant un cri d'extase. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément. Criant et haletant sans retenue, Turel arqua le dos pour rapprocher son bassin de celui de son amant et accroître la sensation de plaisir. Chaque coup de reins faisait naître en elle une vague de plaisir qui se répandait en elle avec une telle intensité qu'elle se croyait sur le point de mourir, incapable de le supporter. Elle atteignit l'orgasme avec un cri de délivrance et de pur plaisir. Grimmjow ne tarda pas à la suivre et se libéra en elle avec un grognement.

Il resta un instant immobile, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, avant de rouler sur le coté avec un petit grognement de frustration. Encore une fois, elle avait explosé trop tôt, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de leurs ébats. Il s'étendit près d'elle pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant un long moment, tous deux furent incapables de parler, puis Turel se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolée.  
Il ne lui demanda pas de précisions, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est rien.  
D'un bras, il l'attira à lui et la serra contre son torse musclé. Elle soupira d'aise. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, simplement occupés à se remettre de leurs efforts. Turel commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, la tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow, lorsqu'un fracas la réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte de l'appartement en hurlant:

- Turellia-sama ... Turellia-sama ... Réveillez-vous!  
Sachant parfaitement que personne ne se permettrait de venir la déranger chez elle s'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, Turel se leva avec un soupir dépité. Elle passa rapidement un yukata blanc sur son corps nu encore humide et quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, elle tomba nez à nez avec une petite créature ronde comme une balle. Elle la reconnue vaguement comme étant l'un des fracciones de Szayel.

- Oui?

- Turellia-sama! Szayel-sama m'envoie vous chercher. Il a repérer des intrus aux portes de Las Noches. Des shinigamis!  
Turel fronça les sourcils, alarmée.

- Ils ont dit pourquoi ils venaient?

- Non, Turellia-sama, mais ils ont tué les gardiens du vingt-deuxième souterrain.  
Turel lâcha un soupir agacé.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Dis à Szayel de rassembler tous les espadas dans la salle du trône.

- Tout de suite.  
La boule s'en alla en courant. Turel fut un peu déçue, elle s'était presque attendu à la voir rouler. Sortant de ses pensées, elle retourna à l'intérieur. Grimmjow s'était déjà levé lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre.

- J'ai entendu, annonça-t-il simplement.  
Turel répondit d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement et s'habilla à la hâte avant de sortir.

Enchaînant les sonidos, elle se rendit directement à la salle de surveillance. Elle y trouva Szayel, le regard rivé sur les écrans. Insomniaque de nature, il passait ses nuits entre son labo et la salle de surveillance. Il n'avait jamais caché son goût pour l'espionnage. Il tourna à peine la tête quand elle entra. Turel put voir le reflet des images sur les verres de ses lunettes.

- Des shinigamis? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- "Des" c'est vite dit, répondit-il sans quitter les écrans des yeux. Ils ne sont que deux mais ils sont accompagnés par deux humains.  
Il tripota quelques boutons sur les claviers de contrôle et les écrans montrèrent chacun des intrus. Turel les reconnu aussitôt: le rouquin, la peste arrogante, le grand costaud et le quincy binoclard.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée d'être venu jusqu'ici, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là, pour Orihime, et comprit tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas doués de bonnes intentions, tout du moins envers les arrancars.

- Laisses-les approcher de la porte principale sans les gêner Szayel, ordonna-t-elle. Et bascules les images vers l'écran de la salle du trône.  
Il hocha la tête.

- Rejoins-nous quand tu auras fini.  
Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre sa réponse.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du trône, tous les espadas s'y trouvaient déjà, à l'exception de Szayel. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Instantanément, des questions fusèrent de toutes parts, provoquant un brouhaha incompréhensible. Turel les fit tous taire d'un geste.

- Il semblerait que les "amis" de Orihime aient décidé de nous rendre visite, annonça-t-elle.  
La jeune-fille, qui se tenait près de Ulquiorra, porta les deux mains devant sa bouche pour réprimer un cri. Ulquiorra, quand à lui, serra les poings si fort que tout le monde put entendre craquer ses articulations. Turel fit un geste de la main et un écran apparut sur l'un des murs. Les envahisseurs y étaient visibles.

- Que faisons-nous? Demanda Stark en baillant.

- On leur fait la peau, tiens, répliqua Noïtora.  
Depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses fils d'acier dans le bec son langage était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre pour tout le monde.

- Laissons leur une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer, intervint Turel. Stark, vas les chercher et ramènes les ici.  
Il hocha la tête.

- Vivants, rajouta Turel au dernier moment.

- J'avais comprit, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.  
Il quitta la salle et les questions reprirent aussitôt. Turel fit taire les autres espadas. Dans un coin de la salle, Ulquiorra prit Orihime dans ses bras pour la soutenir et la réconforter.

--

Ichigo détestait se prendre la tête pour rien. Face à cette immense porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, il faisait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il cognait! Mais la séculaire porte de Las Noches qui avait vu des menaces bien plus terribles que Zangetsu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Derrière lui Rukia, Ishida et Chad le regardaient faire en se demandant qui lâcherait le premier, Zangetsu où le rouquin. Il était évident pour eux que la porte ne se rendrait jamais la première.

- Rrraaaahh! Grogna l'assaillant, à bout de patience. Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui.  
Enragé, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte et s'effondra aussitôt en hurlant de douleur.

- Imbécile, grogna Rukia en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est te blesser tout seul. Trouvons une autre issue.

- Pas question, répliqua le rouquin entêté.  
Il repoussa la petite shinigami et pointa son zanpakutô sur la porte.

- Je te préviens si tu ne t'ouvres pas, je me met en colère.  
Sa menace n'eut d'autres effets que de faire apparaître de grosses goûtes de sueur sur le crane de ses trois compagnons.

- Ichigo tu n'es qu'un ... commença Rukia.  
Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre. Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement.

- Alors, tu vois! S'exclama le rouquin d'un air supérieur.  
Ça lui valut de prendre un autre coup sur le crâne. Il replaça Zangetsu dans son dos en râlant et s'élança vers la porte.

- Allons-y! Ordonna-t-il.

- Attends, imbécile, gronda Rukia. C'est certainement un piège.  
Peine perdue, le rouquin, n'écoutant que son emportement naturel s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Il s'arrêta net, cependant, lorsqu'il vit un arrancar se dresser devant lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'ils venaient de croiser. Celui-ci avait l'air humain, si on exceptait le morceau de mâchoire placé sous son menton. Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, armes en mains.

- Ca ... capitaine Kyoraku! S'exclama Rukia avec des yeux ronds.  
L'arrancar leur lança un regard de suprême ennui.

- Je me nomme Stark, annonça-t-il. Je suis la prim ... le Cuarto espada.  
Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda ailleurs un instant.

- Bon sang, Hallibel avait raison, ça fait vraiment chier de dire ça! Marmonna-t-il.  
Ichigo tira son zanpakutô.

- Dégages de là, arrancar, ou je botte le cul!  
Stark n'eut d'autres réactions qu'un bâillement puis il fixa Ichigo d'un regard presque endormi.

- Turellia-sama m'envoie pour vous escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône. Suivez-moi.  
Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir qui leur faisait face.

- Minute, grogna Ichigo. Tu imagines qu'on va te croire et te laisser nous traîner dans un piège? Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles?  
Stark lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Des imbéciles vous en êtes certainement pour être venus jusqu'ici, lança-t-il.  
Ichigo sentait la colère le gagner.

- Quand au piège, continuait Stark sans s'en inquiéter. Ça ne servirait à rien. Si je voulais vous tuer, je pourrais le faire ici et maintenant.  
A ce moment, il laissa son reiatsu exploser. Assommé par la puissance de l'arrancar, même Ichigo tomba à genoux sur le sol froid.

- Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, nous pourrions peut-être y aller, fit Stark de sa voix calme, presque endormie. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Turellia-sama.  
Il ramena son reiatsu à un niveau plus supportable et les quatre intrus purent se relever. Stark s'en alla sans les attendre. Après un instant de concertation silencieuse les quatre envahisseurs décidèrent de le suivre et s'élancèrent derrière lui en courant.

--

Tout le monde se tut dés que la porte s'ouvrit. Stark entra le premier suivit des quatre intrus qui regardaient autour d'eux d'un air à la fois impressionné et méfiant. Les sept espadas déjà présents et Orihime avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre. Stark abandonna les gamins au centre de la salle et rejoignit sa place dans le rang des espadas. Turel était assise sur le trône, place laissée vacante par le départ d'Aizen.

- Bienvenue à Las Noches, lança-t-elle d'une voix calme. Que nous voulez-vous?

- On veut ramener Orihime chez elle, grogna Ichigo comme si c'était évident.  
Un sourire hargneux se dessina sur les lèvres de Turel.

- Vraiment? Et tu imagines que je vais te laisser faire? Chez elle c'est ici, à présent et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie.  
Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire. Il était manifestement armé de mauvaises intentions. Ce petit rouquin arrogant méritait vraiment une bonne leçon.

- Fermes-la, gronda-t-il.

- Si tu ne veux pas l'entendre de ma bouche peut-être accepteras-tu de l'entendre de la sienne. Orihime?  
Comprenant ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune-fille lâcha la main de Ulquiorra et s'avança au centre de la salle. Elle se planta devant Ichigo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était résolu, doué d'une force nouvelle que le rouquin ne lui connaissait pas. Sa naïveté semblait avoir disparu.

- Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous, annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Partez maintenant et oubliez que j'existe, ça nous fera du bien à tous.  
Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons pour retourner auprès de Ulquiorra lorsque Ichigo l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire l'autre jour, mais j'étais choqué. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Tu sais comme je suis. Je parles toujours trop vite.  
Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Orihime.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ...  
Il s'interrompit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait ramener Orihime sur Terre, par la force s'il le fallait. Hors de question de la laisser entre les mains de ces arrancars qui lui avaient lavé le cerveau. Un petit mensonge n'était pas grand chose, s'il lui permettait de retrouver tout son petit monde comme avant.

- Orihime ... Je ... Je t'aime!  
Les yeux de la jeune-fille s'ouvrirent démesurément avant de se durcir au point qu'il ne la reconnu plus. Ulquiorra bondit comme une furie, mais Turel l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Tu mens, gronda Orihime, furieuse. Comment oses-tu utiliser un tel mensonge? Comment oses-tu me faire ça? Tu joues avec mes sentiments. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aimais, mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Maintenant, je crois que je te hais, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Elle lui lança une gifle retentissante et couru se réfugier dans les bras de Ulquiorra qui la serra à contre lui en lançant un regard de pure haine vers le rouquin.

- Désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Inoue, gronda Ichigo. Si tu ne me suis pas de ton plein gré, je vais devoir t'y obliger.  
Il se saisit de Zangetsu et le prit à deux mains, prêt à se battre. D'un même mouvement, six espadas tirèrent leur propre zanpakutô. En réponse, Rukia dégaina son sabre tandis que Chad et Ishida libéraient leurs propres armes.

- Ça suffit, gronda Turel.  
Elle laissa exploser son réiatsu et les quatre intrus furent jetés au sol.

- Tu aggraves ton cas, shini-gamin! Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça?  
Pour toutes réponses, Ichigo lui lança un regard noir.

- Descend de là et vient te battre, grogna-t-il.  
Comme il faisait mine d'avancer vers l'estrade du trône, Grimmjow s'interposa.

- Avant de lever ton arme contre Turel, c'est nous que tu vas devoir affronter, shinigami. Les uns après les autres.  
Ichigo serra les mains sur la poignée de son zanpakutô. A ce moment, Ulquiorra fit un pas en avant.

- Non, c'est moi qu'il va affronter. Si je le bas, il retournera d'où il vient avec ses amis et ne reviendra plus. Et s'il parvient à me battre, il pourra emmener Orihime.

- Ulquiorra! Intervint Turel.

- Ulquiorra! S'écria Orihime, épouvantée.  
Il tourna les yeux vers elle et caressa son visage d'une main douce.

- Tout ira bien, il n'a pas la moindre chance.  
Il leva la tête vers Turel attendant son approbation. Elle ne vint pas tout de suite. Turel sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord, fais comme tu veux.  
Elle se leva et descendit de la haute estrade du trône.

- Vous vous battrez dans la salle d'entraînement.  
Elle invita toute la troupe à la suivre et les guida parmi les longs et innombrables couloirs de Las Noches. Personne ne parlait. Les arrancars surveillaient les intrus. Les envahisseurs surveillaient les arrancars. Lorsque Turel ouvrit les portes de la salle, tout le monde entra sans se faire prier. Turel se planta devant les deux adversaires qui s'ignoraient superbement.

- Deux règles, commença-t-elle. Un: personne ne doit intervenir sous peine d'apporter la défaite à son propre camp. Deux: ne tuez pas votre adversaire, sous peine d'être déclaré vaincu.  
Ulquiorra hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Ichigo shoota dans un cailloux. Turel s'éloigna.

- Quand vous voulez, lança-t-elle.  
Ulquiorra se jeta sur Ichigo avant même qu'il ait pu bouger. Il attrapa la lame de Zangetsu et la planta de force dans le sol avant de lancer un coup de pied vers le rouquin en prenant appui sur l'épée plantée devant lui. Ichigo lâcha son arme et roula au loin sous la violence du choc. Sans attendre qu'il se relève, Ulquiorra bondit vers lui et essaya de le frapper en utilisant sa main droite comme une dague. Ichigo se redressa d'un coup de reins et essaya de freiner en utilisant les pieds et les mains. Il vit arriver Ulquiorra un peut trop tard et ne put éviter le cou que d'extrême justesse. La veste de son shihakushô se déchira sous le coup et une marque sanglante apparue sur sa poitrine musclée. Il jura. Ulquiorra revint à la charge. Ichigo s'esquiva en utilisant un shunpô. Ulquiorra fut aussitôt devant lui et le cueillit d'un coup de pied avant même que le rouquin ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ichigo traversa une partie de la salle sans toucher terre et percuta violemment un mur en ruine qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc.

Utilisant un sonido incroyable, Ulquiorra revint à l'endroit où il avait abandonné Zangetsu. Il s'empara du zanpakutô. A ce moment, le mur en ruine explosa, livrant le passage à un Ichigo ensanglanté. Lorsqu'il vit l'arrancar brandissant son précieux zanpakutô, il se rua vers lui.

- Lâches ça! Ordonna-t-il.

- Comme tu veux! Répondit Ulquiorra.  
Il prit un peu d'élan et lança l'arme au loin. Le massif zanpakutô se planta au sommet d'une colonne en ruine de l'autre coté de la salle.

- Salaud! Gronda Ichigo.  
Sans se laisser emporter par l'insulte, Ulquiorra fondit sur lui pour le frapper de sa main nue. Ichigo parvint à stopper le coup à mains nues, lui aussi. L'espace d'un instant ils lutèrent, l'un pour plonger la main dans la poitrine de l'autre et l'autre pour se dégager de l'emprise du premier. D'un coup de pied au ventre le shinigami parvint à se débarrasser de l'arrancar. Ulquiorra recula de quelques pas et revint à la charge. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien sans son zanpakutô, Ichigo fila à toute vitesse dans la direction de Zangetsu. D'un sonido, Ulquiorra fut devant lui. Cette fois le rouquin put éviter le coup. Il sauta par dessus l'arrancar qui sembla surpris et se rua vers la colonne. Il allait sauter pour récupérer son arme, lorsqu'un flash vert le prit par surprise. Ichigo n'était pas visé, mais la colonne fut vaporisée par le cero de Ulquiorra. Zangetsu vola dans les airs. Ichigo bondit pour le rattraper. Le doigt tendu, Ulquiorra lança un nouveau cero. Le faisceau d'énergie frappa le zanpakutô et le fit rebondir au moment où Ichigo allait mettre la main dessus. Le rouquin changea de direction et se jeta sur son arme. Un autre cero la fit sauter juste au moment où ses doigts allaient la toucher. Encore une fois, Ichigo changea de direction, encore une fois un cero lui arracha Zangetsu des mains. Le rouquin retomba au sol à bout de souffle et lança un regard hargneux à Ulquiorra qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. L'arrancar avait toujours le même air mélancolique et calme sur le visage, comme si le combat l'ennuyait prodigieusement. Réalisant que c'était certainement le cas, Ichigo jura.

Pendant un instant, les deux adversaires se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que l'arrancar pouvait penser. Il avait l'habitude d'affronter des adversaires dont le visage exprimait quelque chose. Il pouvait s'en servir pour essayer de deviner leur prochain mouvement ou leur prochaine attaque. Mais là, rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien à lire sur le visage de l'espada. Rien à décrypter. Aucune indication sur ses intentions.

Ulquiorra fut le premier à reprendre le duel. Il fondit sur Ichigo à la vitesse d'un rapace à l'attaque. Le rouquin parvint à bloquer son coup de ses deux mains. Il utilisa l'élan de l'arrancar pour le jeter au sol. Tandis que Ulquiorra se relevait, le rouquin se précipita vers Zangetsu qui gisait au sol un peu plus loin. Il parvint à serrer les doigts sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à le soulever mais, à ce moment, un pied se posa sur la lame, la lui arrachant des mains encore une fois. Ichigo leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de l'arrancar. Ulquiorra lui donna un nouveau coup de pied qui envoya le rouquin rouler au loin dans la poussière. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le bras gauche, le droit étant serré sur ses cotes. Il cracha un flot de sang et se mit à genoux pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il se leva en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main et se tourna vers son adversaire. Une vive douleur se répandit dans ses cotes, empirant à chaque respiration. Le dernier coup de l'arrancar avait certainement dû lui casser des côtes mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter.

Il se lança à la charge. Il lui fallait absolument récupérer Zangetsu. Chargeant sans réfléchir, il utilisa le shunpô pour essayer de prendre Ulquiorra de vitesse. L'arrancar ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il attendit le rouquin et stoppa son coup de poing sans aucun problème. A ce moment, Ichigo referma les mains sur le bras de l'arrancar. Les yeux de Ulquiorra s'ouvrirent plus grand sous la surprise. Ichigo parvint à le soulever au dessus de lui et à le projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Le dos de l'arrancar heurta la pierre et il s'affaissa un peu sous le choc. Ils entendirent Orihime hurler. Sans y faire attention, Ichigo partit au pas de course dans l'autre sens et parvint enfin à remettre la main sur Zangetsu. Il brandit le sabre au dessus de sa tête, un air triomphant sur le visage.

- T'as vu ça, hein, arrancar. C'est Tatsuki qui m'a apprit ce coup là.  
Ulquiorra se releva sans écouter ce que son adversaire disait. Du plat de la main, il épousseta son hakama souillé par la poussière. Voir Ichigo pointer son zanpakutô sur lui ne semblait pas lui faire plus d'effets que ça.

- Et ça, c'est Yoruichi qui me l'a apprit, continuait le rouquin.  
Il pointa son sabre devant lui le tenant à deux mains.

- Bankai!  
Ulquiorra regarda la colonne d'énergie noire entourer le rouquin tandis que son sabre et son kimono changeaient d'apparence.

- Tensa Zangetsu.  
Ulquiorra resta impassible, comme toujours. Le bankai du shinigami remplaçant ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dégainer son propre zanpakutô.

- Et ça, c'est Hirako, qui me l'a apprit, acheva Ichigo.  
Portant la main à son front, il fit apparaître son masque. Cette fois, Ulquiorra fut vraiment étonné. Ayant poursuivit Orihime, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le masque du vizard lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré sur Terre. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Ichigo attaqua. Il trancha l'air de son katana noir, créant une lame d'énergie toute aussi noire.

- Getsuga Tenshô.  
Ulquiorra tendit la main pour arrêter l'attaque et écrasa simplement la lame d'énergie entre ses doigts.

- Il a arrêté ...  
Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'arrancar avait arrêté son attaque la plus puissante d'une seule main. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour digérer l'information joua contre lui. Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Ulquiorra avait levé la main vers lui. Il n'évita le cero que par miracle, ses réflexes incroyables lui évitant d'être à nouveau épinglé contre un mur. Ulquiorra le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se déplaçait en utilisant le shunpô incroyablement rapide de son bankai. Pour des yeux non exercés, le rouquin ressemblait plutôt à une ombre noire se déplaçant dans un halo de ténèbres mais l'arrancar percevait parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements.

- Getsuga Tenshô.  
A nouveau, Ulquiorra arrêta l'attaque à mains nues. A ce moment, Ichigo surgit juste devant lui et lui porta un coup d'une violence incroyable. Ulquiorra dû se contorsionner violemment pour parvenir à l'éviter. Il y eut un bruit de tissus déchiré et un peu de sang coula le long de la lame noire. Ulquiorra recula et se mit hors de porté d'un bond. Son uniforme était déchiré et du sang coulait d'une coupure qui barrait le numéro tatoué sur son coeur. Les yeux de Ichigo s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit le tatouage.

- Quoi? ... Le numéro deux?

- C'est exact, répondit Ulquiorra. Je suis la Segunda espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.  
Le rouquin était un peu sonné, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Plus que quelques secondes avant que son masque ne le lâche.

Il prit l'initiative de l'attaque mais le feu du combat s'était éteint et sa tentative fut plutôt molle. Un peu surpris Ulquiorra répliqua d'un coup qui envoya le rouquin rouler plus loin, sur le sol. Ichigo semblait assommé par la révélation. Il était épuisé, à bout de forces, la douleur dans ses cotes l'empêchait de bouger correctement et il avait le souffle court. Pour couronner le tout, son masque ne tiendrait plus qu'une poignée de secondes. Comment lutter contre le second espada le plus puissant du Hueco Mundo dans ces conditions?

- Ichigo! Remues-toi, imbécile, cria Rukia.  
La voix de la petite shinigami raviva une petite étincelle en lui. Comme Ulquiorra s'approchait, il lui sauta à la face toutes griffes dehors. Zangetsu s'abattit avec force sur le torse de l'arrancar. Il y eut un éclair argenté, un tintement sonore et Ichigo tomba au sol. La lame brisée de son zanpakutô tomba à ses pieds. Au dessus de lui, Ulquiorra brandissait son propre zanpakutô d'un air menaçant. Il fit courir la pointe de sa lame le long du masque du rouquin, puis releva son sabre. Instinctivement, Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il y eut un coup violent porté contre le masque qui se brisa aussitôt en minuscules fragments et Ichigo s'affaissa sur le sol, vaincu. Ulquiorra avait utilisé l'extrémité de la poignée de son sabre pour le frapper au front et briser son masque, exactement comme les shinigamis le faisaient pour envoyer les âmes au Soul Society. Il y eut des hurlements mais le rouquin ne les entendit pas distinctement.

Rukia, Chad et Ishida se ruèrent vers leur ami tandis que Ulquiorra remettait son sabre au fourreau. Ichigo se redressa péniblement et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, dépité. Ses amis essayaient vainement de le rassurer. Turel s'approcha à pas lents. Orihime passa près d'elle en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Ulquiorra qui la serra contre lui sans rien dire. Les quatre intrus regardèrent la scène sans comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux étaient des sentiments véritables et non une quelconque manipulation.

- Tu as perdu, constata Turel. Tu dois partir.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Tu es incapable d'accepter les sentiments que ton ancienne amie éprouve pour Ulquiorra. Tu as commencé par l'insulter puis tu as essayé de l'arracher à son amour de la pire façon qui soit. Penses-tu que tu mérites encore son amitié dans ses conditions? Que ferais-tu si tu étais à sa place?  
Le rouquin, obstiné, ne répondit pas. Turel décida qu'il méritait une dernière leçon.

- Regardes ce que tu as fait, commença-t-elle. Tu n'as pas hésité à la tromper en lui faisant croire que tu pouvais l'aimer, parce que tu savais qu'elle t'aimait et que tu pensais donc qu'elle ne pourrait résister à cet aveux. Mais c'était faux. Tu as voulu la manipuler pour que ton petit monde tourne à nouveau dans le sens que tu souhaitais, sans te soucier des autres, sans aucune considération pour les sentiments de Orihime ou ceux de Ulquiorra. En faisant ça, tu es tombé plus bas que terre. En faisant ça tu es devenu pareil qu'Aizen.  
Les yeux du rouquin s'ouvrirent démesurément à cette dernière constatation. Il baissa lamentablement la tête. D'un geste de la main, Turel ouvrit un Garganta.

- Partez! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Sans un mot, Ichigo ramassa son zanpakutô brisé. Il se leva et s'appuya lourdement sur Rukia qui le soutenait puis, sans un regard en arrière, traversa la faille, ses amis sur ses talons. Orihime ne les regarda même pas partir, trop occupée à soigner la coupure sur la poitrine de Ulquiorra sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Turel soupira et ordonna à ses espadas de se retourner à leurs affaires journalières. Elle était fatiguée et ne voulait plus qu'une chose: dormir. Le Garganta se referma et elle quitta la salle sans un mot.

--

NOTE:

Le shihakushô est le nom de l'uniforme noir des shinigamis.

--  
Et voilà.  
Encore une fois, Ichigo et compagnie ne s'en sortent pas à leur avantage (il faut que j'arrête de lire des fics où Ichigo passe pour une grande geule ou une tête de noeud!). XD  
Alors, avez-vous trouvé le "petit" événement annoncé dans la première scène. Un indice, ça concerne Turel (Grimm aussi mais dans une moindre meusure). SI vous ne trouvez pas, vous aurez d'autres indices dans la suite de l'histoire et la réponse dans le dernier chapitre (dans quelques semaines).  
N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous voulez que je fasse de Hinamori, la laisser vivre où la faire mourrir pour son cher Aizen? (quelque chose me dit que samedi tout le monde votera pour sa mort!).  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Rangiku apprend une bonne nouvelle mais les maniguances d'Aizen se referment sur Gin.  
Vivra-t-il assez longtemps pour entendre ce que son amante a à lui annoncer?  
Vous aurez la réponse samedi.

Bonne semaine à tous.  
Bises.


	37. Chapter 36 Le masque des Ténèbres

Bonjour à tou(te)s. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est très long, le plus long de la fic, jusqu'à présent!  
Dans ce chapitre, vous avez la réponse à une question que je vous ai posé il y a quelques temps: les nouveaux pouvoirs que Aizen donne à Hinamori. D'ailleurs, bravo à **Nova04** pour avoir trouvé! XD  
Vous allez aussi savoir si les tentatives de Rangiku pour avoir un enfant ont portées leurs fuits. XD

A propos du chapitre de mercredi dernier et de l'événement concernant Turel, vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle est enceinte. Je ne vous donnerai pas la réponse aujourd'hui, vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre (non, chuis pas méchanteuh!) XD

Revenon au chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Il a demandé beaucoup de travail, mais je l'aime beaucoup.  
Je dois vous mettre en en garde cependant, l'une des scènes est un peu sanglante.  
Pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre de Ichimaru et Moi, vous risquez de reconnaître l'un des passages. Un peu par flemme, je me suis permis de reprendre quelques lignes de mon autre fic, étant donné qu'elles allaient aussi parfaitement avec ce passage précis. Je suis désolé si ça vous choque.  
Un dernière mise au point avant de vous laisser le lire. La scène entre Rangiku et Unohana qui est écrite en _italique_ est un léger flash-back, au cas ou ce ne serait pas très net. Le reste de la scène, en écriture normale, se déroule dans le présent.  
Comme pour les chapitres précédents, je vous demande de m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes. C'est toujours mon maudit ordinateur qui fait des seinnes. Désolée.

Maintenant, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 36:

LE MASQUE DES TÉNÈBRES.

La balle rebondi contre le mur et revint vers lui. Gin l'attrapa d'une main avant de la lancer à nouveau contre le mur. Ça faisait prés de dix minutes que le manège durait et Rangiku commençait à en avoir assez. Le jeune-homme semblait s'amuser comme un enfant mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa compagne. Loin de là.

- Gin, râla-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Unohana ne t'a pas donné cette balle pour que tu joues avec! Tu dois l'utiliser pour récupérer la force que tu as perdu.  
Gin rattrapa la balle encore une fois et se tourna vers Rangiku, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Allons, ne sois pas rabat-joie, Ran-chan.  
Pour jouer, il lança la balle dans sa direction. Agacée, elle la rattrapa et la lança rageusement vers lui. Le projectile le frappa au front.

- Ouille! Aaah, Ran, tu m'as fait mal.  
Il pressa les deux mains sur son visage et se pencha en avant comme sous l'effet d'une violente douleur.

- Gin! S'écria Rangiku en se ruant vers lui.  
Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya d'écarter ses mains pour voir si elle l'avait blessé.

- Gin, ça va?  
Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il écarta les doigts et lui lança un regard amusé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Avec une vivacité surprenante, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Je t'ai eu! Se moqua-t-il.

- Gin, râla la jeune-femme. Tu devrais avoir honte.  
Il la serra contre lui et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Pendant un instant ils ne dirent rien, puis elle se libéra et lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

- Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit, inutile de venir de plaindre que tu ne guéris pas.

- Mais, Ran, je suis guéri.  
Il leva le bras droit, fraîchement libéré de ses atèles et fit un mouvement pour prouver à la jeune-femme qu'il avait raison. Rangiku soupira de dépit et ramassa la balle.

- Unohana sait mieux que toi ce qu'il faut faire, argumenta-t-elle en posant la balle devant lui. Cesses de jouer et sois sérieux un peu.

- Oui, madame, répondit le jeune-homme en se mettant au garde à vous.  
Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Rangiku. Gin était irritant et ennuyant par moment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça, ça faisait partit de sa personnalité et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant.

Elle se rassit tranquillement à sa place, en face de lui. Gin ayant cessé de jouer avec la balle, ils purent enfin prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Gin observait Rangiku en se demandant pourquoi depuis quelques jours, elle faisait preuve de ce drôle de caractère. Elle avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est ce qui lui avait toujours plut en elle, mais depuis quelques jours, elle était vraiment étrange. Elle était calme la plupart du temps, mais parfois un petit rien pouvait la faire exploser de fureur ou, au contraire, la faire fondre en larmes sans raison apparente. Il en avait fait l'expérience la veille, lorsqu'il avait brisé un vase en jouant avec sa balle. Il avait cru qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de pleurer. Et il n'y avait pas que ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Gin?

- En faite, je me demandais depuis combien de temps tu aimais le poisson grillé au chocolat pour ton petit déjeuner.  
La jeune-femme baissa les yeux sur son assiette, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait nappé son poisson de chocolat.

- Euh! Fit-elle intriguée. Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être depuis que j'ai vécu chez Orihime.  
Mais elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il lui semblait que Orihime n'avait jamais fait ce genre de plat pour elle.

- En parlant de Orihime, fit-elle, comme pour changer de sujet. Tu es certain qu'elle est en sécurité là-bas, à Las Noches?  
Il sourcilla imperceptiblement lorsqu'il la vit prendre une bouchée de son poisson.

- Oui! Turel veille sur elle, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.  
Turel?! Rangiku se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrancar aux cheveux blancs qui avait su moucher le capitaine Hitsugaya. C'était une créature étrange et fascinante, douée d'une puissance incroyable. Mais Rangiku avait pu sentir qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, tout du moins tant qu'elle n'avait pas une bonne raison de le devenir. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Orihime avait choisi de rester là-bas, elle était rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant veillait sur son amie.

Gin but une gorgée de thé, qu'il faillit recracher quand Rangiku commença à napper son riz de purée de banane. Il la regarda mélanger le tout au poisson grillé chocolaté et enfourner une telle bouché de cette mixture dans sa bouche qu'il fut étonné qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas.

- Mmm! Délicieux, s'écria la jeune-femme au comble de la joie. Tu veux essayer?

- Euh, non, merci.  
Il se contenta d'un petit déjeuner normal et en fut bien content.

- Tu as tort, commenta la jeune-femme, c'est vraiment ... Humf ...

- Ran?  
Elle avait pâlit tout d'un coup et se leva précipitamment, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Elle sortit de la pièce comme une tornade. Inquiet, Gin se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il la retrouva à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, en train de vomir son répugnant petit déjeuner.

- Ran?  
Il s'empara d'une serviette et s'approcha d'elle. D'une main, il ramena les cheveux de la jeune-femme en arrière et les maintint sur sa nuque pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. De l'autre, il pressa la serviette contre son front pour éponger la sueur qui s'y formait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette elle s'assit sur ses talons en tremblant. Gin s'accroupit près d'elle et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui.

- Ça va mieux?  
Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il l'aida à se relever et la soutint tandis qu'elle se rinçait la bouche et le visage dans la vasque. Il essuya doucement son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est la quatrième fois, cette semaine. Tu as encore bu?  
Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, fit-elle d'une voix faible. Je n'ai rien bu depuis que tu es revenu.  
Il la porta jusque dans leur chambre et l'assit sur leur futon.

- Si ce n'était arrivé qu'une où deux fois, je pourrais croire que tu as une indigestion, avec ces horreurs que tu manges, mais ça arrive tous les jours.  
Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa la joue d'une main.

- Je veux que tu ailles voir Unohana dès aujourd'hui, et ne me dis pas ce soir que tu as oublié.  
Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Gin? ...  
Elle s'interrompit.

- Oui?  
Elle hésita. A vrai dire, elle avait une idée précise de ce qui la rendait malade, mais elle voulait avoir la confirmation de son pressentiment avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Si je vais chez Unohana aujourd'hui, tu arrêteras de jouer avec cette balle pour te concentrer sur ta guérison?  
Il ne fut pas surpris de sa demande. Elle aimait avoir le dernier mot.

- D'accord! Concéda-t-il ne voulant pas la faire enrager d'avantage.  
Elle lui sourit et il lui embrassa le front.

Après quelques minutes passées au calme, Rangiku fut de nouveau sur pieds. Elle décida de prendre le temps de finir son affreux petit-déjeuner avant d'aller s'habiller pour rejoindre le capitaine Hitsugaya au bureau. Elle était un peu en retard mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas du tout. Le gamin avait l'habitude de commencer à travailler seul. Gin sortit de la chambre revêtu de son uniforme et de son haori. Il récupéra Shinsô sur le râtelier et se pencha pour embrasser Rangiku.

- N'oublies pas d'aller voir Unohana, conseilla-t-il avant de partir.  
Une fois seule Rangiku laissa échapper un soupir et appela la servante pour débarrasser la table. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle laissa tomber son yukata sur le sol, elle ne put résister à l'envie de regarder le reflet de son corps nu dans le grand miroir qui occupait l'un des coins. Doucement, elle passa la main sur son ventre en se demandant si, comme elle le croyait, une nouvelle vie grandissait en elle. Pendant un instant, elle essaya de s'imaginer avec un ventre bien rond et ça la fit sourire. Elle irait voir Unohana dés qu'elle le pourrait mais elle redoutait quand même d'apprendre qu'elle se trompait. Avec un petit soupir, elle se détourna du miroir et se rendit à la salle de bain. Le capitaine Hitsugaya pouvait l'attendre encore une heure.

--

Tôshirô ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis sa conversation avec Ichi ... avec Gin, trois semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pas réussit à avoir une seule discussion avec Hinamori. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle tournait les talons et filait si vite que, la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas le temps de la suivre. Ça l'intriguait un peu, d'ailleurs, depuis quand Hinamori était-elle devenue si rapide? Il avait l'impression de la perdre, comme si la jeune-fille s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Gin avait-il raison? Avait-elle réussit à aller retrouver Aizen au Temple des Regrets? Même si ça lui paraissait incroyable, ce n'était pas entièrement inconcevable. Il était certain d'une chose, il se passait quelque chose avec Hinamori et il voulait comprendre quoi.

Arrivant dans les jardins entourant la caserne de la cinquième division, il trouva la jeune-fille seule, occupée à s'entraîner au maniement du sabre, Tobiume entre les mains. De la sueur ruisselait sur son front mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira l'attention de Tôshirô. Ce qui l'inquiéta ce furent les immenses cernes noires qu'elle avait sous les yeux et la fatigue visible sur son visage dur. Elle avait l'air malade. Il l'approcha par derrière sans faire de bruit, espérant que ainsi elle ne puisse pas le fuir. Il n'était plus qu'a deux pas derrière elle lorsqu'elle arrêta ses mouvements et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Dés qu'elle le vit, son regard se voilà de colère.

- Que me veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Nous devons parler.  
Elle se détourna d'un mouvement sec.

- J'ai rien à te dire, dégages.  
La colère commença à monter. Tôshirô savait qu'il ne devait pas y céder, mais il entendait qu'on le traite avec les égards dus à un capitaine.

- Un peut de respect, je te prie, grogna-t-il.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa des pieds à la tête avec un air méprisant sur le visage. Ce regard énerva le jeune shinigami et le fit souffrir en même temps.

- Excuses-moi, _capitaine_ Hitsugaya! Fit-elle avec arrogance.  
Elle appuya d'une façon désagréable sur le mot capitaine. Finalement, il préférait qu'elle l'appelle Shiro-chan, ça au moins c'était amical.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Hina? Je ne te reconnais plus? Tu as tellement changé, c'est dingue. Même Ichimaru s'inquiète pour toi.

- Ne me parles pas de ce type, gronda-t-elle.  
Il semblait que le nom de Gin, qui autrefois la faisait plutôt trembler, la mettait dans une colère noire aujourd'hui. Le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la chute d'Aizen peut-être? Ou autre chose?

- Fous moi la paix, ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle se détourna encore une fois et rengaina son zanpakutô avant de s'en aller.

- Attends, ordonna Tôshirô.  
Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'élança derrière elle.

- Hina!  
Au moment où il l'attrapait par l'épaule, une sorte de choc électrique lui traversa la main et le bras, le brûlant comme un fer chauffé au rouge. Il glapit de douleur. Sa main était parcourue de fourmillements désagréables.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ...  
Il releva la tête et son coeur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. La jeune-fille était auréolée d'une sorte de halo ténébreux.

- Hina?  
Elle lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Pour la dernière fois, fous moi la paix, grogna-t-elle.  
Elle disparut aussitôt en utilisant le shunpô, laissant derrière elle un Hitsugaya complètement assommé par ce qu'il avait vu. Depuis quand le reiatsu de Hinamori avait changé au point de devenir méconnaissable? Et surtout, depuis quand ses yeux étaient noirs?

Perdu dans ses pensées, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Tôshirô regagna son bureau sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dans les couloirs, il bouscula une jeune recrue qui portait une pile de dossiers plus grande qu'elle. Elle renversa son fardeau sur le plancher et rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules prête à entendre la diatribe que son capitaine allait lancer sur sa maladresse. A sa grande stupéfaction, il s'excusa simplement et continua son chemin sans un regard pour le chantier répandu sur le sol.

Quand il rentra dans son bureau, il trouva Rangiku allongée sur le canapé, une main posée sur son front. Habituellement, cette vision le mettait en colère mais aujourd'hui, il se contenta de s'asseoir derrière sa table de travail sans prononcer le moindre mot. Rangiku écarta son bras de son visage et lança un regard vers son capitaine. Celui-ci observait les dossiers posés devant lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour les ouvrir. Ça la surprit.

- Capitaine? Vous allez bien?  
Il lui lança un coup d'oeil et fut frappé par sa pâleur.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, remarqua-t-il. Tu as vu ta tête?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue.  
Tôshirô se demanda ce qui pouvait la fatiguer, elle qui ne faisait jamais rien. Grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le gamin tira l'un des rapports de la pile. Son geste était si doux que les papiers tombèrent de la table et s'étalèrent partout autour de sa chaise. Il lança des jurons qui auraient fait rougir même Zaraki.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, fit Rangiku.  
Elle se redressa sur le canapé, mais au moment où elle se levait, une vague de nausées l'envahit. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et fila hors du bureau à toute vitesse.

- Matsumoto?  
Inquiet, Tôshirô s'élança derrière elle et la suivit jusque dans les toilette. Pendant un instant, il la regarda vomir son déjeuner sans réagir. Ce n'est que quand elle se redressa, une main pressée sur son estomac, qu'il s'avança vers elle. Il lui tendit un linge dont elle se servit pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Je suis désolée, capitaine.

- C'est rien.  
Ils revinrent au bureau, où Tôshirô lui servit une tasse de thé.

- Il me semble que ça t'est déjà arrivé, cette semaine, remarqua le gamin.  
La blonde fut surprise qu'il l'ait remarqué.

- Vous avez raison.  
Il resta muet un instant, le regard rivé sur elle.

- J'ai promis à Gin que j'allais aller voir le capitaine Unohana, aujourd'hui.

- Alors vas-y tout de suite.  
Les yeux de la jeune-femme s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

- Mais, et mon travail?

- Tsss! Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne feras rien de plus aujourd'hui, râla le gamin. Alors vas voir Unohana et rentres chez toi. On se revois demain.

- Merci, capitaine.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- Ne me remercies pas, grogna Tôshirô, tout ce que n'as pas fait aujourd'hui tu devras le faire demain.  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et quitta le bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois seul, Tôshirô lâcha un soupir et lança un regard offensé vers les dossiers qui attendaient sur sa table. Comme s'il pouvait travailler après tout ça.

--

Assit derrière son bureau, Gin lisait le dernier compte-rendu de mission que lui avait remit Kira. Le menton planté sur le poing gauche, il jouait à serrer la balle de Unohana dans la main droite. Un froncement de sourcils était visible sur son visage alors que son sourire habituel avait disparu. Il tourna la page et reprit sa lecture avant de secouer la tête avec un soupir.

- Izuru, pourquoi il manque les rapports des unités cinq et six?  
Le jeune vice-capitaine releva la tête.

- Elles ne sont pas encore revenues de Rukongai, capitaine.  
Gin tourna la tête vers lui.

- A bon? Et que font-elles là-bas?

- Elles enquêtent sur d'étranges disparitions dans l'est du du soixante-dix-septième district. D'après le peu d'informations qu'elles nous ont transmis, il semblerait qu'une créature étrange sévit là-bas. Les gens parlent d'un shinigami portant un masque de hollow aussi noir que les ténèbres.  
Gin se passa la main sur le visage, inquiet.

- Ce ne sont certainement que des rumeurs, capitaine. Vous savez comment c'est là-bas. Les gens de Rukongai mettent tous leurs malheurs soit sur le dos des hollows, soit sur celui des shinigamis. Alors, un shinigami déguisé en hollow, c'est presque normal de leur part.  
Gin était loin d'en être convaincu mais il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence, ne faisant une pause qu'à l'heure du thé. Gin achevait de contre-signer les derniers rapports lorsqu'un papillon noir entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Kira fut le premier à le remarquer. Il attira aussitôt l'attention de Gin sur l'insecte.

- Regardez, capitaine! Un papillon de l'enfer!  
Gin leva la tête au moment où la bestiole se posait à l'extrémité de son pinceau.

_"Capitaine Ichimaru de la troisième division,_ commença une voix éthérée_. Le capitaine-général requiert votre présence à une réunion urgente prenant place dans le Hall des Réconciliations de la première division. Veuillez vous y rendre le plus rapidement possible."_  
Ayant remplit sa mission, le papillon noir disparut. Avec un soupir, Gin se leva.

- Je te laisse, Izuru. Bye!  
Il quitta le bureau sous le regard à la fois curieux et inquiet du blondinet. Pourvu que son capitaine ne se soit pas encore attiré d'ennuis!

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les locaux de la première division, Gin fut accueillit et escorté jusqu'à la salle de réunion par le vice-capitaine Sasakibe. Celui-ci le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière le capitaine, sans entrer lui-même. Dans la salle, Gin vit Yamamoto assit dans son fauteuil, comme d'habitude. Avec lui, se trouvaient le capitaine Kuchiki, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, son vice-capitaine, Renji Abarai et Ukitake, le capitaine de la treizième division. Ces deux derniers semblaient vraiment inquiets. Au milieu de la salle, les mains attachées dans son dos et privée de son zanpakutô, se tenait Rukia Kuchiki. Gin se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'elle avait été renvoyé sur Terre après l'incident entre les arrancars et Ichigo, trois semaines plus tôt.

- Vous m'avez convoqué? Demanda Gin, un peu intrigué.

- Oui, fit le Vieux. Nous n'attendions plus que vous, capitaine Ichimaru.  
Gin rejoignit les autres devant Yamamoto. Rukia lui lança un regard hargneux, comme si sa présence était une douleur cuisante pour la gamine.

- Kuchiki Rukia, commença le Vieux. Il a trois jours, avec le remplaçant shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, le quincy Ishida Uryuu et l'humain Sado Yasutora, vous vous êtes rendue sans permission au Hueco Mundo dans le but non dissimulé de ramener Inoue Orihime sur Terre par la force.  
Il fit une pause. Gin commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Après avoir enfreint l'interdiction qui vous avait été fait de vous rendre à Las Noches, vous êtes restée sur Terre, obligeant le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abarai à aller vous chercher, encore une fois.  
Ça rappela quelque chose à Gin.

- Votre désobéissance n'est pas la seule faute dont vous aurez à répondre aujourd'hui, continuait Yamamoto. Vous rendez-vous compte que votre action pourrait être interprétée par les arrancars comme une déclaration de guerre?  
Les yeux de la jeune-femmes s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Votre désobéissance pourrait replonger le Seireitei dans une guerre avec les arrancars. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça?

- Euh, je ...  
L'arrogante petite shinigami semblait beaucoup moins à son aise tout d'un coup.

- La paix du Seireitei a-t-elle moins de valeur à vos yeux que votre amie?  
Pas de réponse.

- Commandant, Rukia-chan ne pensait certainement pas à mal, intervint Ukitake désireux de protéger la jeune-fille.

- C'est certain, fit Byakuya Kuchiki de sa voix glaciale. Elle ne pensait même pas du tout.  
Rukia se tassa comme si son frère venait de lui porter un coup fatal. Elle lança un regard mauvais vers Gin, comme elle attendait qu'il lui porte le coup de grâce. Mais il resta muet. Yamamoto prit appui sur son bâton et se pencha en avant.

- Vous connaissez, Turellia Nerrys Del'Rynn mieux que personne ici, capitaine Ichimaru. Quelle peut-être sa réaction?

- Ça dépends, fit Gin.  
Il se tourna vers Rukia:

- Vous avez provoqué beaucoup de dégâts?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentée de l'envoyer au diable, mais elle savait que dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Ishida et Chad ont tué deux arrancars. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient les gardiens du vingt-deuxième sous sol.

- C'est tout?  
Elle hocha la tête avant de raconter la suite de leur visite à Las Noches. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, tout le monde se tourna vers Gin pour connaître son avis.

- La perte des deux gardiens est un coup avec lequel Turel peut vivre. Le fait que Ulquiorra ait botté les fesses de Kurosaki joue aussi en notre faveur. Les gamins n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu provoquer la colère de Turel. Au final, seul Kurosaki est à plaindre. Turel ne viendra pas nous demander de compte. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il n'appartient pas au Gotei 13 et qu'il agit de son propre chef. Mais si elle venait à nous demander des explications, je me chargerai de les lui fournir.  
Yamamoto hocha la tête. Il semblait rassuré mais ça ne le dissuada pas d'appeler une sanction exemplaire contre Rukia. La salle resta silencieuse un moment puis le débat commença entre les quatre capitaines.

--

Rangiku attendait assise en tailleur sur le petit lit de la salle de soin dans laquelle Unohana l'avait laissé. Ça faisait presque trois heures que la femme capitaine lui avait dit qu'elle revenait au plus vite avec les résultats de sa prise de sang, mais elle n'était toujours pas réapparut. Avec un soupir, Rangiku lança un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil rougissait à l'horizon. Les souvenirs de l'examen qu'elle venait de subir tournaient encore dans son esprit.

_- Bonjour, vice-capitaine Matsumoto, l'avait accueillit Unohana. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Habituellement, elle laissait les autres membres de sa division s'occuper des soins mais il arrivait qu'elle s'en charge elle-même, surtout lorsque ses patients étaient des capitaines ou des vice-capitaines._

_- Bonjour, capitaine. Je viens juste pour une consultation.  
Unohana lui lança un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à la suivre dans une salle de soin. Rangiku la suivit, un peu gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le capitaine de la quatrième division s'occupe d'elle en personne. Elle s'attendait plutôt à avoir à faire avec Isane._

_- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Unohana en lui désignant le lit.  
Rangiku obéit aussitôt. Unohana attacha les manches de son kimono et de son haori avec un ruban qu'elle noua sur sa poitrine. Lorsque se fut fait, elle se tourna vers Rangiku en enfilant des gants chirurgicaux._

_- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Vous avez des problèmes pour dormir? Vous voulez un somnifère où quelque chose d'autre?  
Rangiku savait que la femme capitaine posait la question simplement pour voir sa réaction. C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à démasquer les acccros aux médicaments qui ne venaient que pour obtenir une dose. Il y avait des drogués aussi chez les shinigamis, essentiellement au sein de la douzième division!_

_- Non, au contraire. Je dors très bien, peut-être même mieux qu'avant, mais ça ne fait rien, je suis toujours fatiguée en ce moment, j'ai toujours envie de dormir._

_- Je vois, fit simplement Unohana. Vous avez d'autres symptômes?_

_- Oui. J'ai des nausées et je vomis tout ce que j'avale.  
Unohana hocha la tête._

_- Retirez votre veste et allongez-vous.  
Rangiku fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Unohana commença l'examen. Elle appuya le bout de ses doigts à divers endroit sur le ventre de le jeune-femme en lui demandant si c'était douloureux. Rangiku hocha négativement la tête et se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider à avouer._

_- Je crois que je suis enceinte.  
Unohana était parfaitement au courant des tentatives de la jeune-femme pour avoir un enfant puisqu'elle était venue environ un mois plus tôt pour lui demander conseil._

_- Je pourrais penser que j'ai une indigestion où quelque chose comme ça, continua Rangiku devant le mutisme de la femme capitaine. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mes ... Mes seins sont devenus plus sensibles et plus douloureux._

_- C'est effectivement le premier symptôme d'une grossesse, accorda Unohana. Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles?  
La blonde fut un peut prise de cour par la question directe et indiscrète, mais après tout c'était le travail de Unohana._

_- Et bien, je ne les ai pas eu ce mois-ci, mais ce n'est pas une indication. Je ne suis pas très régulière, il m'arrive souvent de sauter des mois.  
Unohana lui sourit._

_- Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si vous êtes enceinte ou non, vice-capitaine.  
Elle se dirigea vers le placard près de la porte et en sortit une seringue et plusieurs fioles._

_- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang.  
Rangiku tendit son bras gauche et la femme capitaine y piqua la seringue. Elle tira trois petites fioles de son sang et les posa sur un plateau d'acier. Pendant que Rangiku se rhabillait, Unohana étiqueta soigneusement les fioles._

_- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens le plus vite possible avec les résultats.  
Unohana avait quitté la salle de soin sur ses mots, emportant les fioles._

La tête posée sur les poings, Rangiku regardait les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel. Le calme semblait revenir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle se demandait si elle serait rentrée à temps pour dîner avec Gin, même si elle savait qu'il attendrait son retour. Elle se demandait aussi si elle aurait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle était presque certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Tournant la tête, elle vit Unohana s'approcher, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, vice-capitaine, nous avons été débordés aujourd'hui. J'ai vos résultats et je peux vous dire que vous aviez raison. Vous êtes effectivement enceinte, félicitation.  
Pendant un instant, Rangiku sembla incapable de réaliser ce que Unohana venait de lui annoncer, puis une joie immense s'empara d'elle.

- Vous en êtes certaine?

- Tout à fait.  
La suite resta un peu flou dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir sauté au cou de Unohana, un peu surprise par sa réaction, mais elle fut incapable de se souvenir du reste. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait quitté l'hôpital mais elle se retrouva soudain dehors, en train de marcher dans les rues un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallait qu'elle annonce tout de suite à Gin qu'il allait être papa.

--

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Gin quitta la première division à la fin de la réunion. Ukitake avait longtemps débattu avec Yamamoto et avec Byakuya Kuchiki quand à la punition que méritait Rukia pour avoir désobéit aux ordres. Lui-même n'avait pas prit part à la discussion car ce n'était pas à lui de s'en mêler. Rukia Kuchiki n'appartenait pas à sa division. Ukitake réussit à se faire entendre du Vieux, une fois n'est pas coutume. Rukia Kuchiki avait été condamné à ne plus mettre les pieds sur Terre et à rester confiner dans les bureaux de sa division à faire de la paperasse pendant une période encore indéterminée. Son zanpakutô lui fut confisqué jusqu'à la fin de ladite période et elle n'était plus autorisée à sortir en mission, pas plus qu'à s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin de sa punition.

Gin se demandait ce qui se passait à Las Noches et si l'intrusion des gamins avait provoqué un peu de panique ou si tout était toujours aussi calme. Il songeait sérieusement à contacter Turel pour prendre des nouvelles et lui faire part de ses dernières constatations concernant Aizen, lorsqu'il sentit un reiatsu étrange et menaçant derrière lui. Il stoppa sa marche. Il se trouvait sur la terrasse de la troisième division, là même où il s'était battu avec Hitsugaya juste avant son départ pour Las Noches. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et porta la main à la garde de Shinsô.

- Montres-toi, Hinamori. Je sais que c'est toi!  
Pas de réponse. Gin tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. A ce moment une ombre surgit derrière lui et le reiatsu étranger flamboya dangereusement. Gin entendit un pas mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit un coup violent dans son dos et une lame lui traversa la poitrine. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur tandis que son sang souillait son haori blanc.

- Tu as le bonjour de Sosuke, sale traître, murmura une voix à son oreille.  
A ce moment, le zanpakutô fut arraché de son corps avec une telle violence que du sang gicla avec force de sa blessure. Gin tomba à genoux, le souffle court, le corps paralysé par la douleur qui se répandait en lui et menaçait de le submerger. Sa blessure semblait grave et la lame n'avait manqué son coeur qu'à un cheveux près. Du sang s'écoulait à flot et la marre qui se formait autour de ses genoux s'étendait à une vitesse alarmante. Il avait du mal à respirer et le goût métallique du sang envahissait sa bouche. Il toussa, grimaçant de douleur, et cracha un flot de sang.

Son agresseur le contourna lentement pour lui faire face. Il leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais il ne vit qu'un masque noir sur son visage. Un masque sans autre motif qu'un sourire dément tracé en lignes d'un rouge sanglant, de la même couleur que ses yeux brûlant de haine et de rage. Il portait également un shihakushô de shinigami et un zanpakutô. Zanpakutô que Gin reconnu aussitôt: Tobiume!

- Hina ... mori! Fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
Sans un mot, la jeune-fille masquée, fit courir la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge de sa victime.

- Un dernier mot à dire, traître?  
De ses mains tremblantes et ensanglantées, Gin leva Shinsô vers son adversaire.

- Transperces! Ordonna-t-il à son zanpakutô.  
La lame s'allongea si vite que la vizard eut juste le temps de bouger. La pointe atteignit son masque et en brisa une partie. Cependant, l'attaque manquait de force et elle ne lui infligea qu'une petite coupure au dessus du sourcils droit.

- Exploses, Tobiume!  
Le zanpakutô prit sa forme de combat et une boule de feu se forma entre sa lame et les l'une des espèces d'antennes. D'un geste, Hinamori la lança contre le capitaine blessé. Les jambes faibles et tremblantes de Gin ne lui permirent pas de bouger assez rapidement pour éviter l'attaque. La boule de feu explosa à un mètre de lui, le projetant au sol. Shinsô lui échappa des mains et alla voltiger dans un coin, trop loin de lui. La chute fut rude et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Debout au dessus de lui, Hinamori levait déjà son sabre pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Trop affaiblit par sa blessure, la perte de sang et la douleur, Gin ne put que la regarder faire, incapable de réagir. Comme dans un cauchemar, il vit la lueur de la lune se refléter sur la lame couverte de son sang. Il lui sembla alors entendre une voix indistincte cirer mais elle semblait lui parvenir de loin, comme de l'autre coté d'un tunnel obscur.

- Ichimaru?  
Puis se fut le néant.

--

Rangiku rentrait tranquillement d'un pas sautillant, en chantant d'un air réjouit. Les shinigamis qui la croisaient se demandaient ce qui lui donnait cet air radieux qu'elle arborait. Elle avait l'air rayonnante, comme si la joie et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait émanaient de son corps en une douce lueur qui l'entourait.

Arrivée à un croisement, elle eut la surprise de trouver Hitsugaya appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'avança vers elle.

- Hello, capitaine, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Vous m'attendiez?

- Pas du tout, bougonna le gamin.  
Rangiku ne put retenir un rire cristallin, elle savait qu'il mentait. Hitsugaya avait beau être ronchon et froid à l'extérieur, elle savait qu'il avait bon coeur et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Vous ne me demandez pas ? Fit-elle avec un sourire incroyable.  
Il ne lui en avait jamais vu de tel et ça confirma ce qu'il pensait.

- Inutile, je devine, râla-t-il. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je trouve qu'un seul Ichimaru ici, c'est déjà beaucoup.  
Rangiku rit à nouveau. Tous les deux se mirent en route cote à cote.

- Vous venez à la maison? Demanda soudain la blonde.  
Tôshirô fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais, il faut que je parle avec Ichi ... avec Gin.  
Son hésitation fit rire la blonde et le gamin lui lança un regard irrité.

Ils marchèrent un moment cote à cote. Rangiku sautillait en chantonnant un air stupide que Orihime lui avait apprit, ce qui avait le don d'irriter le jeune capitaine.

- Matsumoto, râla-t-il, tu ...  
A ce moment, un étrange reiatsu les entoura. Il provenait de la troisième division. Tout comme celui de Gin. Tôshirô comprit aussitôt que le capitaine de la troisième division se battait contre quelque chose. Instinctivement, Rangiku se rapprocha de son capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète. Gin?  
Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée d'un seul coup.

- Je crois que ... commença Tôshirô.  
Une violente explosion l'interrompit. A ce moment, il sentit le reiatsu de Gin commencer à disparaître. La panique s'empara de Rangiku.

- Gin!  
Elle s'élança dans la direction dans laquelle elle sentait le réiatsu faiblissant de son amant. Tôshirô lui barra la route.

- Capitaine?

- J'y vais, restes ici, Matsumoto.  
Il s'éclipsa en utilisant le shunpô. Désobéissant, Rangiku s'élança derrière lui.

Tôshirô arriva le premier sur la terrasse de la troisième division. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Gin gisait au sol, dans une marre de sang, non loin d'un cratère encore fumant. Près de lui un shinigami le menaçait de son sabre. Sans attendre le gamin tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau et s'élança à la rescousse du blessé.

- Ichimaru?  
L'autre capitaine ne réagit pas, mais son agresseur se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Hitsugaya faillit s'étrangler de stupéfaction, ce masque ... Impossible ... Et ce visage ...

- Hinamori?  
Elle ne répondit pas, pas besoin. Si son masque camouflait encore à peu prêt son visage, son zanpakutô lui était bien visible.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu ...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, un hurlement l'en empêcha.

- GIN!  
Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il vit Rangiku se précipiter vers eux.

- N'approches pas, Matsumoto, ordonna-t-il.  
A ce moment, Hinamori attaqua. Tôshirô libéra son zanpakutô et gela la boule de feu avant qu'elle ait pu les atteindre. Cependant la diversion fonctionna parfaitement. Lorsque le gamin releva la tête, Hinamori avait disparu.

- GIN? Entendit-il crier derrière lui.  
Il se retourna pour voir Rangiku accourir vers eux. La jeune-femme se jeta à genoux aux cotés du blessé. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent doucement sur la poitrine de son amant.

- Gin? ... Non! ... Gin, réponds moi, je t'en prie ... Réponds moi.  
D'énormes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Matsumoto! Fit Tôshirô.  
Elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Gin, je t'en prie, restes avec moi ... Ne m'abandonnes pas encore une fois ...  
Elle pleurait comme une hystérique à présent et Tôshirô ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les autres et, de toutes façons, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. _"Ce n'est rien, Matsumoto, tout va bien se passer."_? C'était ridicule, il voyait parfaitement que rien n'allait. Ichi ... Gin était presque mort. Comment ça pourrait aller? Il regarda Rangiku enfouir son visage dans le kimono trempé de sang de Gin et pleurer en criant.

- Gin, restes avec moi, je t'en prie ... Tu dois rester ... Ne nous abandonnes pas.  
Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer le gamin.

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha finalement la blonde.  
L'entendre le dire dans de telles conditions lui fit mal. Il la prit par les épaules et la força à se redresser. Le visage trempé de larmes et du sang encore chaud de Gin, elle se jeta contre lui et sanglota encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya?  
Le gamin tourna la tête pour voir arriver Kira et plusieurs autres membres de la troisième division. Le blondinet s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Gin gisant dans une marre de sang. Tôshirô ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer.

- Vas chercher Unohana, Kira, fais vite.

- Oui, capitaine.  
Le blondinet s'en fut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. D'une main, Tôshirô brandit son sabre au dessus du corps du blessé. Il utilisa la glace de Hyôrinmaru pour sceller la blessure de Gin et endiguer l'hémorragie. Ça leur laissait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Unohana.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division arriva quelques minutes seulement après que Tôshirô eut envoyé Kira la chercher. Alertée par les explosions et par la disparition du reiatsu de Gin, elle s'était précipitée à la rescousse et Kira la rencontra alors qu'elle était déjà en route pour la troisième division. Il eut le temps de lui faire un rapide résumé de la situation, ainsi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux.

- Unohana! Accueillit Tôshirô.  
Sans perdre de temps la femme capitaine s'agenouilla auprès du blessé.

- Il vit, révéla-t-elle après avoir prit son pouls. Mais à peine.  
Elle ouvrit la veste du kimono de Gin afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à la blessure. Rangiku ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle vit la plaie ouverte au niveau du son coeur. Du sang frais et de la glace ensanglantée souillait la poitrine parfaitement musclée du blessé.

- De la glace?

- Oui, je ... J'ai pensé que ça pouvait arrêter le saignement, fit Tôshirô à mi-voix. C'est ce que je fais, quand je suis blessé.

- Bonne idée, approuva Unohana. Vous avez probablement sauvé le capitaine Ichimaru.  
Elle se releva.

- Sa blessure est très grave, mais grâce à ce pansement de glace nous allons pouvoir le transporter dés que j'aurai stabilisé son état.  
Elle se mit à l'oeuvre. Il lui fallut un long moment pour y parvenir et elle semblait fatiguée lorsqu'elle se releva.

Gin fut amené à l'hôpital de la quatrième division et aussitôt prit en charge par une équipe menée par Unohana. Ils l'emmenèrent directement en salle d'opération. Tôshirô resta un moment avec Rangiku qui avait refusé de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, mais quelque chose le perturbait. _"La première chose qu'Aizen fera s'il parvient à sortir de sa cellule c'est de s'attaquer à moi"_. Ces mots prononcés par Gin raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

- Vice-capitaine Kotetsu?  
Isane se tourna vers lui.

- Je vous confie Matsumoto. Faites bien attention à elle, elle est très fragile en ce moment.  
La vice-capitaine de la quatrième division hocha la tête et regarda le gamin s'éloigner en courant. Rangiku pleurait toujours mais elle était un peu plus calme à présent, Unohana lui avait fait donner un calmant dès leur arrivée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rangiku. Le capitaine Unohana s'occupe du capitaine Ichimaru. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Il est plus solide qu'il en a l'air.  
Rangiku lui lança un regard de doute, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

- Vous devez faire confiance au capitaine Unohana et vous devez avoir foi en lui. Le capitaine Ichimaru ne veut pas vous abandonner. Il est revenu après tout ce qu'il à vécu là-bas dans le monde des hollows. Il est revenu pour vous.  
Rangiku but une longue gorgée du thé qu'on lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Isane posa une main rassurante sur son épaule mais la blonde ne parvint pas à lui rendre son sourire.

- Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous?

- Oui.

- L'opération du capitaine Ichimaru peut durer longtemps.

- Dans ce cas j'attendrai ici.  
Attendre, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, songea-t-elle en caressant doucement son ventre.

--

Quand Tôshirô arriva sur le dernier pallier, les gardes semblèrent pris de panique en le voyant. Il y eut un mouvement confus au sein de la troupe, tandis que tous les gardes se plaçaient en rangs pour accueillir le jeune capitaine. Leur chef semblait stupéfait.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya! Personne ne nous a prévenu de votre visite.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas là officiellement, répondit le gamin.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte manant à la Cour des Larmes, mais le garde se plaça devant lui.

- Où allez-vous, capitaine?

- Je dois voir le prisonnier.

- Puis-je voir votre autorisation?  
Tôshirô le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Dans ce cas, il vous est impossible de voir le prisonnier.  
Le gamin vit rouge.

- Écartez-vous de mon chemin, gronda-t-il en tirant son zanpakutô. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, c'est une urgence.  
Il balaya le garde d'un geste et poussa la porte. Le garde s'élança derrière lui, mais le temps qu'il monte les premières marches, Tôshirô était déjà devant la cellule d'Aizen. Il faisait sombre mais le rayon de lune qui traversait l'unique fenêtre de la prison lui permit de voir la silhouette de l'homme endormi dans son futon. Il déverrouilla la serrure spirituelle d'un geste et entra dans la cellule. Pendant un instant, il regarda l'homme dormir paisiblement, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ça l'énerva de voir qu'Aizen dormait paisiblement alors que Gin était entre la vie et la mort à cette heure même. Il eut une soudaine envie de lui flanquer un bon coup de pied dans les cotes pour le réveiller, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à faire à lui et à son sale sourire de triomphe. Il fit demi-tour avec un grognement de dépit puis quitta la cellule. Il la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Puis redescendit suivit du garde.

- Je ... Je suis désolé, capitaine Hitsugaya, mais je vais devoir faire un rapport sur votre conduite au commandant général.

- Rien à foutre.  
Tôshirô se retourna d'un seul coup et le garde qui le suivait de près, lui écrasa les orteils.

- Quelqu'un est-il venu le voir depuis son arrivée, le vice-capitaine Hinamori, peut-être?

- Non, personne à part le capitaine Unohana, pour soigner ses blessures, mais elle ne vient plus depuis un moment. Et le capitaine Ichimaru, il y a deux où trois semaines, mais il avait une autorisation signée du capitaine-général en personne.  
Tôshirô fronça les sourcils.

- Des problèmes?

- Aucun, il est très calme, c'est à peine si on se rend compte de sa présence.  
Il se passa alors la main sur le front comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Oui? Encouragea Tôshirô.

- L'un de mes hommes n'est pas venu prendre son service aujourd'hui, ni hier, mais je suis certain que ce n'est rien. Cet homme, un nommé Takachi, et son épouse attendent leur premier enfant. Je sais que sa femme doit accoucher d'ici peu. L'enfant est peut-être né hier, ce qui expliquerait son absence.  
Tôshirô fronça encore plus les sourcils en songeant à demander à Unohana ou à Isane si une femme nommée Takachi s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour accoucher ces deux derniers jours.

Il quitta le Temple des Regrets en remuant de sombres pensées. Pour lui, le fait que Aizen soit toujours dans sa cellule ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était étranger à la tentative de meurtre sur Ichimaru. Bien au contraire. Il était capable d'avoir envoyé Hinamori faire le sale boulot pour lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ce qu'il avait vu dans la cellule n'était pas Aizen, et qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir. Ce n'était qu'une illusion créée par Kyoka Suigetsu. Le véritable Aizen s'était échappé de sa cellule deux jours plus tôt, avec l'aide de sa chère Hinamori, en laissant derrière lui le cadavre de ce pauvre garde, Takachi, allongé dans le futon, après l'avoir ensorcelé grâce à son zanpakutô pour que quiconque le voit, croit voir Aizen endormit. Il n'avait pas tant de visite que ça, la ruse marcherait pendant un moment, lui laissant les mains libres pour agir comme il le souhaitait. En attendant l'opportunité de se venger des shinigamis, il se cachait au coeur même du Seireitei, juste sous leur nez!

--

Ils attendaient depuis des heures. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient vides et calmes. L'effervescence provoquée par l'arrivée de Gin était retombée et tous les membres de la quatrième division qui n'avaient rien à faire là étaient rentrés chez eux. Seule Isane était restée pour leur tenir compagnie et essayer de rassurer Rangiku. La jeune-femme, épuisée, avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tôshirô. Le jeune capitaine, pour une fois, ne laissa pas son sale caractère parler pour lui. Conscient que son vice-capitaine avait besoin de lui, il la laissa dormir sur lui sans bouger. D'ailleurs il commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rester immobile.

Le capitaine-général Yamamoto était passé prendre des nouvelles dés qu'il avait apprit l'agression, mais comme le capitaine Unohana n 'était pas disponible pour répondre à ses questions, il était repartit en demandant à ce qu'on le prévienne dés qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Ça faisait quatre heures, à présent, mais rien n'était sorti de la salle d'opération. Il y avait eu du raffut à un moment, et Tôshirô avait craint le pire. Aucune nouvelle n'était venu à ce moment. Il fut content que Rangiku se soit endormie, ça lui évita d'avoir à subir cette nouvelle angoisse.

Les yeux du gamin piquaient et il avait très envie de dormir mais il se forçait à rester éveillé. Il les fermait un peu de temps en temps mais les rouvrait dés qu'il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil. Il lui sembla même que Hyôrinmaru le réveilla une où deux fois. Assise à l'autre extrémité du banc sur lequel ils étaient installés, Isane dormait, elle aussi, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Entre eux, Kira était immobile et gardait les yeux fermés mais Tôshirô savait qu'il ne dormait pas, son pied droit ne cessait de frapper le sol et ses doigts entortillaient l'extrémité son obi sur elle même. Lui aussi était nerveux.

Il eut un bruit à l'extrémité du couloir et Tôshirô tourna la tête dans cette direction. Le capitaine Unohana approchait, une blouse blanche maculée de sang sur son kimono, à la place de son haori. Elle semblait fatiguée. Tôshirô réveilla Rangiku qui sauta sur ses pieds aussitôt qu'elle vit la femme capitaine près d'eux.

- Comment va-t-il? S'écria la blonde.  
Kira sursauta en entendant sa voix et se leva vivement, réveillant Isane.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ordonna Unohana, d'une voix lasse.  
Silencieusement, le petit groupe la suivit. Ils entraient dans son bureau au moment où Yamamoto arrivait, guidé par Hanatarô Yamada. Tout ce petit monde prit place dans le bureau de Unohana. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda Rangiku, une seconde fois.  
L'angoisse était évidente dans sa voix.

- Il va mal, répondit Unohana. La lame a frôler son coeur mais sans le toucher, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Toutefois son poumon gauche a été perforé et il a du mal à respirer seul. Pour le moment, il est sous appareil respiratoire mais n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que pour quelques heures.  
Elle marqua une pause et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Durant l'opération, son coeur a cessé de battre pendant un peu moins d'une minute, mais il est repartit assez facilement. Je vais quand même le garder en surveillance constante pendant les jours à venir. Il a perdu énormément de sang et il est très faible. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de calme et de repos.

- Je peux le voir? Demanda Rangiku des larmes dans les yeux.

- Non, je regrette, pour le moment, il est en soins intensifs, vous pourrez le voir dés qu'il sera transféré dans une chambre, certainement durant la journée où demain.  
Yamamoto fit claquer son bâton sur le sol.

- Quand pourrais-je l'interroger?

- Pas avant plusieurs jours, je pense. Il risque de rester inconscient un moment.

- Il va s'en sortir? Demanda soudain Rangiku.

- Le plus dur est passé, répondit simplement Unohana.  
Elle les envoya tous se reposer. Tôshirô ramena Rangiku chez elle mais comme il craignait qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, ou que Aizen s'attaque également à elle, il resta avec elle. Hinamori ne vint pas au bureau de la cinquième division le lendemain de l'agression et personne ne la vit nulle part. Yamamoto lança un ordre de capture à son encontre et on ratissa tout le Seireitei à sa recherche mais personne ne la trouva. C'était comme si elle avait disparue de la surface du Soul Society.

--

- Matsumoto, manges quelque chose. Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien avalé. Penses un peu au bébé.  
La jeune-femme répondit par un grognement indistinct. Tôshirô reposa sur la table l'assiette de petits gâteaux qu'il tendait vers elle. Même ça, ça ne marchait pas! La jeune-femme restait immobile, le visage enfouit dans ses bras posés sur la table. Depuis que Gin avait été blessé, elle déprimait complètement, même si les nouvelles envoyées par Unohana étaient rassurantes. Bien qu'il soit toujours sous haute surveillance, Gin avait été transféré des soins intensifs à une chambre où Rangiku pouvait aller le voir. Mais il n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Unohana était confiante cependant, et elle leur répétait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Tôshirô espérait que se serait bientôt car il en avait assez de voir Rangiku se laisser dépérir de la sorte. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la Matsumoto qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait. L'apathie de la jeune-femme l'irritait plus qu'il pensait possible. Il avait envie de lui hurler de se remuer et de la forcer à bouger et à manger. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Ça lui donnait presque envie d'aller secouer Ichimaru pour le réveiller.

Depuis l'agression, Tôshirô n'avait pas quitté la jeune-femme une seule fois, pas même pour aller travailler, un comble. Il veillait sur elle autant qu'il la surveillait. L'obligeant à aller dormir quand elle ne tenait plus debout et la surveillant quand elle prenait son bain, de peur qu'elle ne tente de se noyer. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Bien sûr, Gin était blessé et inconscient, mais il était vivant, alors pourquoi agissait-elle comme s'il était mort? Elle craignait visiblement qu'il l'abandonne encore une fois, comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais que cette fois il ne revienne pas. Tôshirô avait beau lui dire que c'était idiot, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que Gin, cette fois, avait deux bonnes raisons de revenir: elle et le bébé.

Tôshirô ne vit pas tout de suite le papillon noir qui se faufila par une fenêtre ouverte. Il ne le remarqua que quand l'insecte se posa sur sa main. Dés que Rangiku le vit, elle se redressa vivement, comme si on l'avait piqué avec une épingle. Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ou ... ?

_"Capitaine Hitsugaya, vice-capitaine Matsumoto de la dixième division, veuillez vous rendre le plus vite possible à la quatrième division, fit une voix désincarnée. Le capitaine Ichimaru est en train de se réveiller."_

- GIN! S'écria Rangiku en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Tôshirô eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour la rattraper au moment où un vertige s'emparait d'elle. Le mouvement brusque, le manque de nourriture et sa grossesse expliquaient ce soudain malaise. Toutefois, elle s'arracha vite à la poigne de son capitaine et se précipita vers la porte.

- Matsumoto, gronda Tôshirô. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras rien manger.

- Mais, capitaine, Gin ...  
Il lui lança un regard cinglant qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas discuter avec elle.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-elle sous la pression de son regard. Mais je peux manger tout en allant à l'hôpital? S'il vous plaît?  
Elle lui fit ses yeux de chiot battu et il céda avec un soupir en se disant que c'était toujours mieux que rien.

--

Douleur. Souffrance.

Ce furent les premières sensations qu'il expérimenta lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller. Une main douce fut posée sur son front mais sa vision encore trouble ne lui permit pas de déterminer qui en était le propriétaire.

- ... maru? ... Capitaine Ichimaru? ... Gin? ... Vous m'entendez?  
C'était la voix douce et maternelle de Retsu Unohana. Gin répondit d'un gémissement. Il l'entendit vaguement parler à quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait également dans la chambre. Les yeux encore fermés, Gin essaya de capter le reiatsu de son visiteur afin de déterminer qui il était mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il était encore trop faible.

Sa blessure avait été soigneusement pansée, mais son coté gauche le faisait horriblement souffrir et il pouvait à peine bouger le bras. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ce mouvement provoqua une vague de douleur inouïe dans sa poitrine. Unohana se précipita.

- Non, non, non! S'écria-t-elle. N'essayez pas de bouger.  
De ses mains posées sur sa poitrine, elle l'obligea à se rallonger. Épuisé, Gin se laissa faire. Il cala la tête sur l'oreiller et leva une main pour frotter ses yeux qui brûlaient. Quelque chose le gêna, il sentit une légère douleur sur le dos de sa main. Il réalisa que c'était l'aiguille d'une perfusion. Unohana lui prit doucement la main et la reposa sur le matelas. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna un instant pour fouiller dans un tiroir puis revint prés du lit.

- Je vais vous mettre un peu de collyre dans les yeux, capitaine, annonça-t-elle.  
Gin hocha la tête. Il sentit Unohana poser délicatement les doigts sur son visage et ouvrir doucement l'une de ses paupières. Elle laissa une goutte du liquide couler dans l'oeil du blessé, puis fit de même avec l'autre. La sensation était désagréable mais le remède lui fit du bien. Après une ou deux minutes, il put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux et constata que sa vision était plus nette. Il vit que son visiteur n'était autre que Yamamoto. Le Vieux était assit sur une chaise, au pied du lit et s'appuyait sur son bâton.

- Commandant, salua Gin. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir me lever.  
Sa voix était faible, sèche et éraillée. Sa gorge était douloureuse et irritée comme si on avait voulu le forcer à avaler quelque chose. Unohana s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui souleva délicatement la tête. Gin ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Je sais, fit-elle avec douceur. Buvez ça, ça va apaiser votre gorge.  
Elle lui présenta un petit verre contenant un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Gin but docilement le liquide froid et le sentit glisser lentement dans sa gorge.

- J'ai dû vous intuber et vous mettre sous respirateur pendant quelques heures, expliqua-t-elle. C'est l'appareillage qui a irrité votre gorge, mais ça disparaîtra rapidement.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était fatigué et parler lui était difficile.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et cogna contre le mur. Rangiku bondit à l'intérieur de la chambre comme une furie.

- Gin?  
Elle se précipita vers le lit et se laissa tomber prés de lui.

- Gin, tu es réveillé! Enfin! Sanglota-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur. Tellement peur de te perdre.  
Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune-homme et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Gin leva la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Ça va, Ran, fit-il de sa voix faible.  
Il sentait les larmes chaudes de la jeune-femme mouiller le yukata blanc qu'il portait. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hitsugaya entrer dans la chambre. Unohana referma la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel on entendit que les sanglots de Rangiku. Les trois capitaines regardaient Gin, qui, en réponse, les regardait tour à tour.

- Vous avez des questions, je suppose, commença-t-il.  
Yamamoto hocha la tête, sa longue barbe balayant le sol sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Savez-vous qui vous a attaqué, capitaine Ichimaru?

- Hinamori.  
Tout le monde le savait, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise.

- Mais ce n'était plus vraiment Hinamori. Elle avait un masque de hollow. C'était une vizard.  
Ça en revanche, ce fut une surprise. Pas que Hinamori ait eu un maque, tout le monde avait déjà entendu le rapport de Tôshirô. Ce qui surprit le Vieux, et Unohana, ce fut d'entendre Gin prononcer le mot vizard. Ils avaient pourtant veillés à ce que les plus jeunes capitaines n'entendent jamais parler de ces créatures mi-shinigami, mi-hollow.

- Aizen s'est probablement évadé de sa cellule, ajouta Gin.

- Non, je suis allé voir et il est toujours en prison, fit Tôshirô.  
A ce moment, Gin se redressa brusquement sur son, lit, repoussant Rangiku.

- Non, c'est impossible.  
Son visage exprimait clairement sa souffrance, mais il tenta tout de même de se lever.

- Gin, s'écria Rangiku, alarmée.

- Non, ne bougez pas, intervint Unohana.  
Elle se précipita pour forcer le blessé à se recoucher mais il résista.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ... Il est plus sournois que vous pensez ... Il a réussit à vous faire croire qu'il était toujours là haut, mais c'est faux.  
Une tache de sang se forma sur son yukata, comme une fleur écarlate, au niveau de sa blessure.

- Capitaine Ichimaru, soyez raisonnable, recouchez-vous, ordonna Unohana.  
Comme il lui résistait toujours, elle posa l'index sur son front.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, fit-elle.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose et Gin s'effondra aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Non! ... Vous ne ... pouvez ... pas ... protesta-t-il.  
Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Il lutait activement contre le sort, mais il n'avait plus de force et il s'endormait rapidement.

- C'est ... une ... illusion ...  
Malgré ses efforts, personne ne daigna faire attention à cette mise en garde. Son corps se détendit et il s'affala sur Unohana, endormi. Elle plaça soigneusement l'une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour maintenir la sa tête et le recoucha doucement. Elle posa délicatement la tête du blessé sur l'oreiller et se redressa. Son haori était à nouveau teinté du sang de Gin.

- Sortez tous! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Même Yamamoto se hâta d'obéir. Une fois seule, Unohana remonta ses manches à l'aide d'un ruban et passa des gants stériles. Elle ouvrit le yukata humide de sang et retira les pansements souillés pour inspecter la blessure. En se débattant, Gin avait fait sauter plusieurs de ses points de suture. Unohana prépara le matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin et entreprit de remplacer les points rompus.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous, Gin, remarqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Surtout avec un petit qui arrive.  
Le jeune-homme gémit faiblement quand elle injecta un anesthésique dans les chairs entourant la blessure.

Dans le couloir, les témoins de la scène attendaient des nouvelles sans se douter à quel point Gin avait raison et sans savoir que Aizen se promenait librement en ourdissant leur perte à tous.

--  
Whaoo! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant. J'en reviens toujours pas!  
Je sens que si je vous le demande, vous allez tous me répondre "à mort, Hinamori"!  
Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Gin. J'aime trop ce perso pour lui reserver un sort funeste.  
Nous allons aborder les derneirs chapitres de calme avant le grand cataclysme (je ne sais pas encore combien, peut-être deux ou trois avant l'affrontement final)

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour à Las Noches avec la réponse à cette qestion: mais qu'a donc Turel? (vous avez tous une idée précise à ce sujet, on dirait XD).  
Si je travaille assez vite, j'essaierai de vous le mettre mardi soir ou mercredi, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.  
Bon week-end.  
Bises.


	38. Chapter 37 Une vie en plus

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il répond à la question que tout le monde se pose, mais qu'a donc Turel?  
Vous vous en doutez certainement puisque vous avez tous trouvé la réponse (et le titre du chapitre est une grande aide aussi n.n). Pour en avoir la confirmation, veuillez lire le chapitre, SVP (non, chuis pas méchanteuh!).

Place au chapitre.  
Il est plus court que celui de samedi. En même temps, je ne peux pas en faire pareil toutes les semaines. T-T  
Evidemment, mon ordi étant toujours en crise, vous pouvez trouver des fautes. J'en suis toujours désolée, mais je ne peux pas lutter, elle sont trop nombreuses. T-T

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 37:

UNE VIE EN PLUS.

Ça faisait trois jours que Ulquiorra était parti en mission dans le désert et Orihime commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle avait passé ce temps entre la bibliothèque et leurs appartements mais l'arrancar lui manquait. Elle ne trouvait pas la lecture aussi intéressante sans Ulquiorra prés d'elle, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle aimait lui poser pour l'embêter. Elle se rendait soudain compte qu'en l'absence de son amant, Las Noches était vraiment ennuyeuse, même lorsqu'on n'y était pas prisonnière. A la recherche d'une occupation, la jeune-fille décida de monter rendre visite à Turel. Elle aussi devait se sentir seule, après tout Grimmjow était parti avec Ulquiorra.

Elle s'était déjà rendu deux ou trois fois chez la maîtresse de Las Noches en compagnie de Ulquiorra et n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la route. Plus elle passait de temps dans la forteresse des arrancars, plus elle arrivait à s'y repérer facilement. Dès qu'elle arriva sur le pallier, elle entendit un piano et se demanda si c'était Turel qui en jouait. Elle savait qu'il y en avait un chez Turel, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander si elle en jouait. Cela lui avait paru un peu étrange, un piano dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais en même temps, ça lui avait plu. Elle aimait découvrir les petits secrets de la forteresse. Elle frappa à la porte et le piano s'interrompit.

- Entres Orihime, fit la voix de Turel.  
La jeune-fille poussa la porte, guère surprise que l'arrancar l'ait repéré.

- Bonjour, Turellia-sama! Lança-t-elle avec un radieux sourire.

- Bonjour. Quelque-chose ne va pas?  
Orihime referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de Turel, assise derrière son piano.

- Non, tout va bien. Je venais juste voir comment vous allez, vous.  
Turel poussa un long soupir et invita Orihime à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Depuis quelques jours, l'arrancar était malade, ce qui avait provoqué l'étonnement général au sein de la population de Las Noches. Orihime n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un arrancar aussi puissant que Turel puisse tomber malade. Elle pensait que les arrancars n'étaient pas sensibles à ce genre de désagréments qui ne touchaient que les humains.

- Vous êtes toujours malade?

- Tous les matins! Répondit Turel.  
Elle se remit à jouer du piano.

- Vous êtes allé voir Szayel-san?

- Il dit qu'il n'a rien trouvé d'alarmant. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a rien trouvé du tout.  
Orihime sembla songeuse un instant, le regard fixé sur les doigts de l'arrancar qui caressaient le clavier avec une douceur étonnante. Le piano produisait une douce et triste mélodie.

- Vous êtes vraiment douée, Turellia-sama. Où avez-vous apprit à jouer?

- Oh, c'était il y a quelques années. J'ai dévoré une virtuose.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et sa réaction fit rire Turel.

- Je plaisante, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. En réalité, j'ai rencontré une jeune-fille qui jouait beaucoup mieux que moi. C'était quelques années avant ce conflit que les humains appellent Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je me promenais sur Terre, sans but précis quand j'ai entendu de la musique. La musique m'a toujours attiré alors je suis remontée jusqu'à sa source et j'ai trouvé une jeune-fille qui préparait un concourt pour un conservatoire. Sa musique était vraiment envoûtante. On sentait qu'elle y mettait tout son coeur, toute son âme. Ça ne pouvait que m'attirer. Je suis restée là, à l'écouter. Quand elle s'est arrêtée de jouer, je suis partie, mais je suis revenue le lendemain et je l'ai retrouvé à la même place, derrière son piano. Sa musique était vraiment merveilleuse alors je suis revenue l'écouter tous les jours. Ça a duré environ six mois.  
"Un jour, je suis arrivée, comme d'habitude, mais elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché et j'ai entendu ses parents parler d'elle. Elle était morte la veille, après mon départ, renversée par une voiture conduite par un type ivre. Je me suis rendue sur les lieux de l'accident et je l'ai retrouvé. Son âme, je veux dire. Ça nous a permit de parler un peu. Elle n'avait pas de reiatsu alors elle ne risquait pas d'attirer de hollows, mais je suis quand-même restée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'un shinigami vienne pour l'envoyer au Soul Society.  
"Après ça, je suis retournée chez elle et je me suis assise derrière son piano. J'étais un peu triste, je crois. J'aimais tellement sa musique. J'ai posé les mains sur le clavier et j'ai commencé à jouer. A force de l'écouter et de l'observer, j'avais apprit à jouer sans m'en rendre compte. Alors, j'ai acheté un piano et je l'ai amené ici.  
Orihime la regarda avec surprise mais Turel n'y fit pas attention. Elle semblait soulagé que sa visiteuse ne s'intéresse plus à sa santé. Elle avait un peu honte d'être le principal sujet de conversation de Las Noches à cause de ça.

- Tu veux du thé? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Lilineth vient de m'en apporter. C'est la seule chose que je peux avaler sans aussitôt le vomir.  
Et merde, il fallait qu'elle en parle!

- Stark-san s'inquiète pour votre santé, pour vous envoyer Lilineth? Demanda Orihime.

- Stark veut surtout que je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'à son idylle avec Hallibel.  
Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Ah bon, parce qu'ils sont ensembles?

- Depuis quinze jours, mais c'est loin d'être officiel. Avec un peu de chance deux nouveaux coeurs peuvent se réveiller dans ce château.  
Turel arrêta de jouer et referma le couvercle sur le clavier du piano. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table sur laquelle trônait un pot de thé encore fumant. A ce moment, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau. Baissant les yeux, elle vit une auréole se former sur ses vêtements, au niveau de son sein droit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore?  
Orihime sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha. Elle observa le phénomène pendant un instant, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'elle comprit.

- Turellia-sama, vous avez des montées de lait? ... Vous êtes enceinte?  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Non, c'est impossible.  
Mais Orihime pensait déjà aux autres symptômes.

- Mais si! ... Vous avez des nausées le matin, non!  
Turel la regarda un instant.

- Est-ce que vous avez des envies étranges?  
Turel n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

- Euh ... Ça compte la fois où j'ai envoyé Grimmjow sur Terre pour me ramener des beignets de poisson fumé et de la mayonnaise?  
Orihime lui lança un regard encourageant.

- Oui ... On peut dire que j'ai des envies étranges, admit Turel.

- Est-ce que vous avez noté des changements au niveau de votre poitrine?  
Turel pressa les mains sur ses seins s'en s'en rendre compte.

- Mes seins sont devenus plus gros et plus sensibles, soupira-t-elle. Et j'ai remarqué l'apparition de veines bleutées.  
A ce moment, Orihime eut une hésitation et sembla gênée.

- Et ... Est-ce que vous avez saigné dernièrement?  
Turel pâlit un peu.

- Maintenant que tu en parles ...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Orihime comprit.

- Je crois que vous êtes enceinte, Turellia-sama. Vous avez tous les symptômes qu'on a apprit en cour de biologie.  
Turel soupira et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Les arrancars ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants? Demanda la jeune-fille en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Pas tous. Une petite poignée seulement a la possibilité de faire des enfants. C'est extrêmement rare. Il y a très peu de chance pour que deux alpha, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, se trouvent et conçoivent. Je n'ai vu naître que trois ou quatre enfants de cette manière au cours de ma vie, et je ne suis pas née d'hier. Même les alpha ne sont pas très prolifiques.  
Elle semblait un peu perturbée à l'idée d'être enceinte.

- Allons demander à Szayel-san, proposa Orihime en se levant. Il connaît certainement un moyen de savoir si vous êtes enceinte ou non.  
L'idée de confier son corps à Szayel ne plu pas vraiment à Turel, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solutions visible. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Orihime près de la porte.

Ensemble, elle rejoignirent le laboratoire de Szayel. Turel marchait silencieusement mais Orihime n'arrêtait pas de bavarder. Elle parlait de bébé, de layette, de poupée mais aucun mot ne parvenait jusqu'à l'esprit préoccupé de Turel. La Primera se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire si elle était effectivement enceinte. Las Noches n'était pas l'endroit idéal où élever un enfant. Et puis, comment allait réagir Grimmjow?

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le laboratoire de Szayel, Orihime frappa à la porte avec enthousiasme. Ce fut Szayel en personne qui vint leur ouvrir, furieux d'être dérangé dans ses importantes recherches.

- Je te préviens, Lumina, si tu me déranges encore pour rien, je ...  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant Orihime et Turel devant lui.

- Euh! ... oui?

- Nous aurions besoin de tes lumières sur un sujet ... un peu délicat, annonça Turel.  
Intrigué, Szayel s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Les murs du laboratoire étaient encore plus blancs que ceux du reste de Las Noches et la lumière crue que les lampes diffusaient faisait mal aux yeux. Au fond de la salle principale un immense écran occupait tout un mur. Des images des dernières expériences du scientifique y défilaient lentement. Plusieurs portes métalliques menaient vers les autres salles du labo et quelques arrancars en blouse blanche passaient devant les fenêtres les séparant. Près de l'ordinateur de Szayel une grosse étagèrent en métal semblait prête à s'effondrer sous le poids de la pile de dossiers et de livres qui y étaient rangés. Au milieu de la pièce une table d'examen en acier surplombait un trou dans le dallage par lequel le sang et les fluides pouvaient s'écouler. Il y avait même une cage en verre dans un coin, mais elle était vide. Pour le moment, rien dans la pièce ne permettait de savoir sur quoi Szayel travaillait, à part les images défilant sur l'écran. Le laboratoire était un endroit impersonnel et inconfortable, où planaient des odeurs de désinfectants et de produits pharmaceutiques. On se serait presque cru dans un hôpital.

La première chose que fit Szayel après les avoir fait entrer, ce fut de se rendre prés de son ordinateur et de stopper le défilement des documents sur l'écran géant. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles voient ses travaux. Ça intrigua Orihime, mais Turel n'y fit pas attention. Elle savait que Szayel était un peu paranoïaque concernant la sécurité de ses travaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elles.

- Que sais-tu sur la grossesse des arrancars, demanda Turel.

- Mis à part le fait que c'est extrêmement rare et que je me vendrai aux shinigamis pour pouvoir en étudier une, pratiquement rien, admit le scientifique.  
Il sembla alors comprendre quelque chose et les regarda toutes deux.

- Laquelle de vous deux?

- Moi, admit Turel, à contre-coeur.  
Szayel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Dommage! Soupira-t-il avec un regard vers Orihime. J'aurais bien aimé étudier un hybride arrancar-humain.  
La jeune-fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Szayel se tourna vers Turel.

- Depuis quand?

- Aucune idée. Il me sembles que les premiers symptômes sont apparut il y a trois ou quatre semaines, peut-être plus. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si je suis enceinte ou non.

- Hum! Je pourrais te faire une prise de sang, mais vu le boulot que j'ai en ce moment, je ne pourrais pas te donner les résultats avant un moment. Je suppose que si tu es venu c'est pour savoir le plus vite possible.

- Tu supposes bien.  
L'arrancar aux cheveux roses réfléchit un instant puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Il y a bien cette machine que j'ai trouvé dans le monde des humains et que j'ai modifié. Ça sert à voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du corps. Maintenant ça marche aussi sur les arrancars et je pense qu'elle pourra repérer un embryon même s'il n'est pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle.  
Il leur fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent le laboratoire pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Szayel les fit entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait au cabinet d'un médecin.

- Retires le haut de tes vêtements et allonges-toi sur la table, je reviens de suite.  
Il s'en alla, laissant les filles seules. Turel soupira et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle posa sa veste et son haori sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'allongea sur la table d'examen. Szayel revint à ce moment, en poussant devant lui une machine montée sur roulettes. Il l'installa près de Turel.

- Hé, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de machine, fit Orihime. Ça sert à faire des échographies.

- Effectivement! Répondit Szayel.  
Il tira un haut tabouret pour pouvoir s'asseoir près de Turel et mit la machine en route. Pendant un instant, il effectua des réglages en silence.

- Allons-y! Fit-il lorsque la machine fut prête.  
Il prit une bouteille posée sur le chariot et la retourna au dessus du ventre de Turel. Pressant sur les parois, il en fit jaillir un jet d'un gel transparent.

- Aah! C'est froid, se plaignit Turel avec un frisson.

- Désolé! Répondit Szayel d'un ai absent.  
Il prit la sonde attachée à la machine et la posa sur le ventre de Turel, étalant le gel en faisant des petits cercles concentriques.

- Voyons voir!  
Orihime vint se poster près de lui et tous deux jetèrent un regard intéressé vers l'écran. Pendant une ou deux minutes, Szayel promena la sonde sur le ventre de Turel, en appuyant assez fort pour lui faire mal, cherchant un indice prouvant l'existence d'un embryon dans son utérus.

- Aah, fait attention, ça fait mal.  
Szayel ne répondit pas. Il changea quelques réglages sur la machine et reprit sa recherche.

- Alors? S'impatienta Turel.

- Hum?! ... Oh!  
Il se pencha vers l'écran et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Eh bien, il semble qu'il y ait effectivement quelque chose.  
Il tripota encore quelques boutons et désigna un point sur l'écran. Les yeux de Orihime s'agrandirent d'étonnement et un immense sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Son petit coeur bat la chamade, ajouta le scientifique.  
Il fit tourner l'écran et désigna un point plus sombre sur l'image.

- Je te présente ton enfant, félicitation.  
Turel regarda sur l'écran quelque chose qui battait comme un coeur. Le coeur de son bébé! Ça lui fit tout drôle. Elle senti un étrange sentiment s'emparer d'elle. Une sorte de joie euphorique mêlée à un peu d'appréhension.

- C'est merveilleux, Turellia-sama, s'exclama Orihime, les larmes aux yeux.  
Szayel essuya la sonde avant de débarrasser la peau de Turel du gel transparent. Il rangea son matériel tandis que Turel se rhabillait.

- J'espère que tu vas me laisser suivre ta grossesse, remarqua Szayel.

- Ai-je le choix?

- Pas vraiment.  
Elle soupira.

- Je veux te voir une fois par semaine pour vérifier comment ça évolue. D'accord?

- Oui.  
Elle laissèrent le scientifique à ses travaux mais Turel savait qu'il était en train d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier sur son ordinateur et que ce dossier portait son nom.

--

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra revinrent deux jours plus tard. Ça avait laissé le temps à Turel de réfléchir et s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle était enceinte. Après une longue réflexion, et une nuit blanche, elle se rendit compte que, finalement, cette idée lui plaisait. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Grimmjow, même si elle se demandait encore comment il allait réagir.

Avant de pouvoir lui dire quoique se soit, il lui fallait écouter le rapport des deux espadas. Leur mission avait pris plus de temps qu'elle aurait dû et Turel se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux indemnes.

- Bon retour parmi nous, commença-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps?

- Szayel avait raison, les rebelles se réunissaient bien dans la zone 42 du désert Est, répondit Ulquiorra de sa voix morne. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne le faisaient pas sans raison.  
Turel fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Ils répondaient à l'appel d'Aizen, tout simplement.  
Turel sentit un froid glacial s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- Aizen?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'une créature portant un masque de hollow ait été chargé par Aizen de rassembler ses derniers partisans.

- On l'a vu, intervint Grimmjow. C'est une shinigami.

- Une shinigami portant un masque noir comme les ténèbres. Comme ce Kurosaki.

- Mais son reiatsu était vraiment différent. Il m'a rappelé celui du Hogyoku, frissonna Grimmjow.  
Turel réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Aucun des vizards qu'elle connaissait n'avait de masque noir et aucun n'avait de raison d'aider Aizen.

- On en a tué la plupart, fit Ulquiorra. Mais trois ou quatre sont parvenus à nous échapper.

- Je vois.  
Elle se leva.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. J'écouterai la suite de votre rapport plus tard. Il faut que je contacte Gin.  
Elle quitta la salle du trône et ils la suivirent. A peine dans le couloir, elle entendit une voix crier:

- Ulquiorra, tu es là!  
Orihime surgit des escaliers et sauta au cou de son amant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il la serra contre lui pendant un instant et elle fourra son visage au creux de son épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué, si tu savais.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Hime-chan.  
Turel se serait bien attardée pour les observer mais elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle se rendit à la salle de surveillance et y trouva Szayel, occupé à espionner Stark et Hallibel qui s'embrassaient passionnément dans un couloir désert.

- Désolée de te déranger dans tes occupations hautement scientifiques, Szayel, mais j'ai besoin de contacter Gin.  
Le scientifique murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se détourner de l'écran où s'embrassaient les deux espadas, pour s'occuper d'établir la liaison avec le Seireitei. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour y parvenir et une encore pour que quelqu'un réponde à l'appel. Turel fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas Gin, mais le gamin aux cheveux blancs avec lequel elle avait pu discuter lors de sa visite au Seireitei.

- Hé, mais c'est toi le jeune capitaine de la dixième division. C'est ça?

- Oui, je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya. Que voulez vous?

- Je dois parler à Gin. Où est-il?  
Le gamin fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- A l'heure actuelle, à l'hôpital.  
La nouvelle prit Turel par surprise.

- Quoi?

- L'ancienne vice-capitaine d'Aizen l'a attaqué, il y a six jours, dans une tentative pour venger Aizen. Il a été gravement blessé et il est toujours inconscient, mais il va mieux maintenant. Il a été placé sous haute protection par le capitaine général. Pourquoi vouliez-vous lui parler?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était d'Aizen.

- Il est toujours enfermé au Temple des Regrets, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Tu en es certain? Ce n'était pas une illusion?  
Il hocha la tête.

- J'y suis allé le soir de l'attaque contre Ichi ... contre Gin. Il dormait dans sa cellule, et son zanpakutô est toujours gardé hors de sa portée.  
Turel se souvint de l'animosité du gamin envers Gin, le jour où elle s'était rendu avec lui au Seireitei et elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il appelle soudain l'autre capitaine par son prénom.

- Cette fille qui l'a attaqué était-elle un vizard?  
Tôshirô se souvint avoir entendu Gin utiliser ce mot pour désigner Hinamori mais il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire.

- Un quoi?

- Un vizard, un shini ... portait-elle un masque noir?

- Oui, comment le savez-vous.  
Turel poussa un soupir.

- Écoutes, capitaine Hitsugaya. Il se peut que nous ayons un grave problème. La fille au masque a été vu par mes hommes en train de rassembler les arrancars qui sont restés fidèles à Aizen. La plupart a été anéanti mais quelques uns ont pu s'échapper. Il est possible qu'ils cherchent à libérer Aizen. Soyez très vigilants. Nous allons garder un oeil sur les rebelles et vous prévenir en cas de problèmes.  
Il hocha la tête.

- Si vous réussissez à capturer Hina ... Je veux dire la jeune fille portant le masque, s'il vous plaît, ne lui faite pas de mal. Elle n'est pas vraiment responsable de ce qu'elle fait. Aizen l'a complètement envoûté.  
Turel hocha la tête.

- J'essaierai de vous l'amener, si nous parvenons à la capturer.

- Merci.  
Szayel coupa la communication.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont essayer de libérer Aizen?

- J'espère que non.  
Sur ces mots elle quitta la salle de surveillance, laissant Szayel reprendre ses activités d'espionnage d'espadas en goguette. Malheureusement pour lui, Hallibel et Stark n'étaient plus là où il les avait laissé. Il se mit aussitôt à leur recherche.

--

Lorsque Turel regagna ses quartiers, elle y trouva Grimmjow. Les cheveux humides, tombant sur son visage, la taille entourée d'une serviette, il sortait de la douche. Elle regarda un instant son corps magnifique, suivant des yeux une goutte d'eau qui roulait sur ses muscles parfaits. Elle sentit un désir brûlant monter en elle.

- Ça fait du bien, soupira l'arrancar en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main.  
Il s'approcha de Turel et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son torse.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Même une partie de toi est restée avec moi durant ton absence.  
Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Turel se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est important, commença-t-elle.  
Il tourna les talons et retourna dans leur chambre.

- Je passe quelque chose de plus confortable et je suis à toi.  
Turel le regarda se changer en essayant de trouver la meilleure formulation pour la nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui apprendre. La menace d'Aizen lui sortit alors complètement de l'esprit. Grimmjow revint rapidement et se planta face à elle.

- Qu'avais-tu à me dire?  
Elle hésita un instant.

- Euh! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça doucement, alors je vais y aller franchement. Mais tu devrais t'asseoir.  
Elle prit une longue inspiration. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils devant l'air sérieux et inquiet de la jeune-femme. Il craignait une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus envie de vivre avec lui. Ça l'angoissa. Il resta debout en dépit de son conseil, et la fixa avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Quitte à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, autant le faire la tête haute.

- Je suis enceinte, lança-t-elle alors.  
Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien, puis Grimmjow secoua la tête, aspergeant de gouttes d'eau ce qui se trouvait prêt de lui.

- Tu es quoi?

- Enceinte!  
Il resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Tu es sure?

- Oui.  
D'un seul coup ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva au sol.

- Grimm, ça va? S'écria Turel en s'élançant vers lui.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Il semblait un peu déstabilisé. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Tendant les bras, il attrapa la jeune-femme par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement dans son oreille.  
Turel sentit une joie incroyable s'emparer d'elle. Elle passa les bras autour des épaules de son amant et se blottie contre lui. Elle se sentait un peu vulnérable à présent et cherchait sa protection autant pour elle que pour leur enfant. Il sembla le comprendre et resserra son étreinte pour la rapprocher de lui et la cala confortablement contre son torse. Elle soupira d'aise et commença à s'endormir dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Pendant un moment, ils ne bougèrent pas, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Pour un moment encore, ils pouvaient se concentrer uniquement sur eux, mais ce temps courait vers sa fin. Bientôt, ils seraient trois, et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

--  
Et voilà.  
Vous aviez toutes raison, Turel est bien enceinte.  
Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse voir battre le coeur d'un embryon aussi tôt dans la grossesse, mais je me suis dit que Szayel avait les compétences pour rendre la chose possible (après tout, on est dans une fic et Tutrel est une arrancar).  
Vous avez en prime droit à des nouvelles de Gin! Génial non! n.n

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses se précipitent et Aizen met son complot a éxécution. L'un des capitaines va mourir et deux autres feront connaissance avec l'amertume de la défaite.  
La phase finale va commencer et le théatre des dernières batailles sera Karakura (mais ça c'est peut-être pas pour le chapitre de vendredi --').  
Rendez-vous vendredi ou samedi (ça dépend du temps qu'il me faudra pour achever le chapitre).

Bonne semaine.  
Bises.


	39. Chapter 38 Prélude à l'Apocalypse

Bonsoir.  
Voici un chapitre, tout chaud que je viens à peine de finir.  
Il marque le début des manoeuvres d'Aizen et des chapitres relatant le combat final (faut que j'arrêtes de jouer à Final Fantasy!).  
Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, l'un des capitaine va mourir. Lequel? Lisez et vous le saurez! n.n

Comme vous pourrez le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'une Orihime enceinte. La grossesse de Turel était prévue epuis le début (ou presque) et celle de Rangiku est venue en cours de route, mais dans la meusure où elle n'avait qu'un rôle limité dans les derniers chapitres, ça n'était pas dérangeant. En revanche, je n'avais jamais prévu de mettre Orihime enceinte. L'une de mes amis me l'avait demandé mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas possible. Je suis vraiment navrée pour ceux que ça déçoit.

Merci à **Améthyste** pour les présisions qu'elle m'a donné. J'avais fait quelques recherches mais le livre que j'ai trouvé n'était pas très précis sur ce moment là de la grossesse.

Comme depuis un moment, je vous demande de me pardonner pour les fautes que vous allez certainement trouver. C'est toujours de la faute de mon ordinateur (saleté).

Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 38:

PRÉLUDE À L'APOCALYPSE.

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Turel fit le tour de Las Noches en moins de temps qu'il en fallut à Szayel pour ouvrir un dossier de recherche à ce sujet. Dans les premiers jours, la plupart des arrancars se montrèrent plus curieux que vraiment heureux pour elle, étant un peu dépassés par cet événement. Grimmjow eut droit à pas mal de moqueries, essentiellement de la part de Noïtora, mais ce dernier se lassa rapidement, dépité de voir que le nouveau Tercera ne lui répondait pas. En effet, chaque fois que Noïtora le coinçait dans un coin pour lui rappeler qu'il allait être père et, de ce fait, perdre toute liberté de changer de vie quand il le souhaitait, Grimmjow se contentait de lui lancer un sourire orgueilleux et de s'éclipser, aussi droit et fière qu'un coq.

Après quelques jours, l'intérêt suscité par la grossesse de Turel fini par s'estomper et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Enfin c'est ce que Turel pensait jusqu'au moment où Hallibel et ses fracciones débarquèrent chez elle en comité. Encore intriguées, elles voulaient toutes savoir s'il leur était possible d'être mère, elles aussi. Incapable de leur apporter cette réponse, Turel les envoya chez Szayel. Ça lui donna une idée et trois jours plus tard ordre fut donné à tous les espadas et à leurs fracciones de se rendre au labo et de passer les tests mis au point par le scientifique.

Les résultats furent plutôt étonnants. Ils démontrèrent que la plupart des espadas avait la possibilité de procréer, excepté Yammi, qui s'en fichait complètement, et Noïtora qui se mit dans une colère incroyable et désintégra la moitié du laboratoire à coups de cero avant que Szayel ne puisse l'assommer à l'aide d'un anesthésiant suffisamment puissant pour tuer un éléphant. Cette blessure infligée à sa fierté et à sa virilité fit bien rire les autres arrancars, essentiellement Grimmjow qui s'ingéniait à la lui rappeler le plus souvent possible.

Le mauvais coté de la chose, ce fut que Szayel se mit à poursuivre Orihime en lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas se dépêcher de tomber enceinte à son tour, afin qu'il puisse étudier un hybride humain-arrancar, ce qui semblait le fasciner. Ulquiorra se fit un devoir d'intervenir et d'envoyer Szayel voir ailleurs. La jeune-fille et son amant avaient convenu, d'un commun accords, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour avoir un bébé. Ils entreprirent donc de faire attention.

Au court des examens, Szayel parvint à déterminer que Turel était enceinte de huit semaines environ, ce qui ramenait la conception un peu avant la journée passée sur Terre. La jeune-femme avait prit un peu de poids et son ventre, habituellement plat, s'était un peu arrondi. Ce n'était pas encore assez visible pour que tout le monde s'en rende compte, mais Grimmjow, qui était devenu très attentif, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il aimait à caresser le ventre de Turel, lorsqu'il étaient nus tous les deux, au lit et il lui tardait de pouvoir sentir bouger le bébé. Turel le laissait faire, les yeux mi-clos, ronronnant de plaisir et de bien-être.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, son amant démontrait une douceur et une attention insoupçonnées. Il veillait sur la jeune-femme et sur sa progéniture avec un dévouement exemplaire, montrant une facette de sa personnalité que Turel n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle s'en amusa en se disant que, finalement, être enceinte avait aussi ses bons cotés. Pensée qui lui sortait totalement de la tête quand elle passait ses matinées à vomir tout ce qu'elle avalait ou quand elle s'endormait à n'importe quel moment. Complètement épuisée, elle faisait de longues siestes qui auraient pu faire pâlir Stark de jalousie.

--

Hinamori s'éveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri. La voix du hollow qui vivait en elle raisonnant encore à ses oreilles. Elle se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui y coulait. Un peu hébétée, elle regarda autour d'elle une minute avant de reconnaître les aménagements de la grotte dans laquelle Sosuke et elle s'étaient réfugiés lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré de sa cellule. Elle le chercha un instant, avant de le trouver non loin d'elle. Il se baignait dans la source chaude, assit au fond du bassin, la tête posée sur le rebord. Il passait environ une heure par jour à barboter dans cette eau qui avait d'étranges vertus thérapeutiques. En quelques jours, les cicatrices de son combat conte cette femme arrancar qui l'avait torturé avaient toutes disparu, laissant sa peau lisse et douce. Son reiatsu c'était également régénéré beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il l'avait planifié et la jeune-fille devinait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mettre en oeuvre la suite de son plan.

Elle rejeta la couverture et se leva pour le rejoindre sans s'inquiéter de sa nudité, Sosuke l'avait vu nue plus d'une fois depuis leur première nuit ensemble et Tôsen n'était nulle part en vue et, de toutes façons, il était aveugle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le bord du bassin, il ouvrit un oeil et la regarda entrer dans l'eau.

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Non!  
Elle se glissa près de lui et posa la tête sur son torse. Il la laissa faire, toujours amusé par ses démonstrations de tendresse.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Beaucoup mieux.  
Il s'était complètement rétabli de ses blessures et de son long emprisonnement. Totalement vidé de son reiatsu par la prison et par le collier qu'on lui avait mis de force à son arrivée, il avait aussi récupéré toutes ses forces et se sentait prêt à achever sa tâche.

- Je me sens tellement bien que j'en ai assez de rester inactif.  
Hinamori lui lança un regard surprit.

- Le Hogyoku et moi avons suffisamment récupéré, il est temps de reprendre notre plan là où nous l'avons laissé.  
Hinamori hocha lentement la tête.

- Comme tu veux, Sosuke.  
Elle se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci passa les bras autour de son corps mince et l'attira contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser. Répondant à son appel, Hinamori s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir lorsqu'il la pénétra avec force.

--

Gin regardait les dernières lueurs du crépuscule danser au plafond. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il en avait assez de rester allongé à longueur de temps. Cela faisait trois semaines que Hinamori lui était tombée dessus et sa blessure commençait à se refermer. Il avait passé les huit premiers jours de son hospitalisation plongé d'abord dans le coma suite à la perte de sang, puis dans un profond sommeil artificiel, merci Unohana. A son réveil, il avait eu à faire à la pire des choses qu'il ait vécu jusque là, la colère de Unohana et de Rangiku. Toutes les deux avaient hurlé sur lui à en perdre la voix, lui disant qu'il était complètement fou, qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à lui, qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les sentiments ou l'inquiétude des autres, qu'il avait frôlé la mort inutilement et bien d'autres choses encore. Ce fut véritablement terrifiant. Totalement désarmé et incapable de se défendre, il avait du affronter leur colère seul pendant plus d'une heure. Il aurait nettement préféré avoir à affronter Aizen et tous les arrancars de Las Noches seul, plutôt que d'avoir à vivre ça.

Il se remettait bien de sa blessure et la douleur qui le faisait transpirer à flot s'était atténuée pour devenir supportable. La fatigue qui l'accablait durant la première semaine après son réveil avait complètement disparue et son esprit avait retrouvé toute sa clarté et sa vivacité habituelle. Unohana avait cessé de le bourrer de drogues pour le garder au lit et laissait entendre qu'elle l'autoriserait bientôt à quitter sa chambre pour se promener un peu dans les jardins de l'hôpital.

- Hello, Gin!  
Le blessé tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Rangiku s'approcher de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Ran-chan, répondit-il de sa voix à nouveau claire et douce  
La jeune-femme se pencha sur lui et déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres du blessé.

- Je viens de croiser le capitaine Unohana, annonça-t-elle avec emphase. Elle m'a autorisé à te faire sortir un peu. Il fait doux dehors et la nuit est belle. Viens!  
Gin s'appuya sur son bras droit pour se redresser. Il avait encore un peu de mal à utiliser l'autre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva doucement. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu faibles et tremblantes mais il pouvait tenir debout. Rangiku s'approcha de lui et entreprit de refermer correctement le yukata blanc qu'il portait et qui s'était ouvert sur sa poitrine, donnant une vue sur les bandages qu'il portait toujours au niveau de son coeur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle lui prit le bras pour le soutenir et le fit sortir de la chambre.

Elle avait raison, la nuit était vraiment douce. Ils marchèrent un peu dans les jardins, en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gardes chargés de leur protection qui les suivaient. Rangiku aida Gin à s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, près d'un petit étang. Elle s'installa près de lui et, sans attendre, se blottie contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. En réponse, il passa le bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il après un instant.

- Ces maudites nausées me rendent complètement dingue. Je suis aussi un peu fatiguée. Je me suis encore endormie sur mon travail, aujourd'hui. Ça rend le capitaine Hitsugaya complètement fou! A part ça, tout va très bien.  
Gin ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Il s'amusait beaucoup en imaginant les conséquences que la grossesse de Rangiku pouvaient avoir pour Hitsugaya et pour toute la dixième division. Il se passa un instant avant que la jeune-femme ne reprenne:

- Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais, Gin.

- Moi aussi, Ran-chan.  
Pourtant quelque chose dans son expression disait le contraire. Rangiku savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa grossesse. Il avait été vraiment heureux quand elle la lui avait annoncé, la semaine précédente. Il en avait presque pleuré. Rangiku ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi bouleversé, aussi heureux, lui qui ne perdait jamais la maîtrise de ses sentiments. Ça l'avait profondément émue.

- Tu penses encore à Aizen?  
Il nota le ton réprobateur de sa voix mais ne vit pas l'intérêt de nier.

- Oui. Je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien que Hinamori m'a attaqué. Vous avez beau dire qu'il est toujours dans sa cellule, vous n'arriverez pas à m'ôter de l'esprit qu'il prépare quelque chose.

- Gin, soupira Rangiku. Tu en as déjà parlé avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et avec le capitaine général Yamamoto. Aizen est au temple des Regrets, son reiatsu est scellé, son zanpakutô est sous haute surveillance et son procès commence la semaine prochaine. Que veux-tu qu'il puisse faire?

- Je l'ignore, admit le capitaine aux cheveux d'agent. Mais je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose. Aizen manigance toujours quelque chose.  
Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

- Gin Ichimaru, commença-t-elle sur le ton du commandement, la seule chose pour laquelle tu devrais t'inquiéter, c'est ta santé. Alors cesse de penser à Aizen et concentres-toi sur ta guérison.

- Euh, oui!  
Elle pouvait lui donner des ordres mais elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à y obéir, pas plus qu'elle pouvait contrôler ce qu'il pensait. Et il pensait à une chose qui l'inquiétait: où Hinamori avait-elle obtenu ses pouvoirs si ce n'était pas des mains d'Aizen? Et si il avait pu faire d'elle une vizard, c'est qu'il avait pu remettre la main sur le Hogyoku, non?

Pour le moment tout était tranquille et rien ne laissait penser qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose. Dans son état encore faible et souffrant, Gin avait décidé de laisser les choses se dérouler tout en se préparant quand-même à intervenir en cas de besoin. Hinamori n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Elle semblait avoir quitté le Seireitei, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, mais Gin savait qu'elle était encore là, rodant dans l'ombre, prête à frapper dés que le moment serait venu, à la manière d'Aizen. D'ailleurs, Yamamoto ne semblait pas penser autrement, lui non plus, sinon il n'aurait jamais ordonné que Gin soit protégé en permanence par des membres de la première division et par les forces spéciales de la deuxième division.

- Gin, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi un peu, supplia Rangiku. Cette lame à faillit te tuer, ton coeur s'est arrêté de battre. S'il te plaît, cesse de te mettre en danger inutilement. Aizen sera mort dans quelques jours et tout sera fini. Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter et reposes-toi.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Gin s'en voulait de la faire encore souffrir après tout ce qui c'était passé, surtout dans son état.

- Je vais essayer, mentit-il.  
Il s'en voulu encore d'avantage de lui mentir encore une fois.

--

- Quoi, c'est vrai? Demanda Orihime en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.  
Turel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction.

- Oui, je t'assure. Ça fait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui même.  
Pendant un instant, la jeune-fille sembla étonnée puis son expression changea pour laisser sa place à une réflexion amusée. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais, on va organiser une fête. Vous êtes d'accord? S'il vous plaît!

- Si tu veux.

- Oh, merci, Turellia-sama!  
La jeune-fille frappa dans ses mains en sautillant sur place.

- Je vais aller demander à Lilineth et à Stark-san s'ils veulent m'aider.  
Elle s'en fut à toute vitesse dans le couloir et manqua de peu de percuter Grimmjow dans sa course.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda-t-il en désignant Orihime d'un geste.

- Je viens de lui dire que c'était aujourd'hui le jour où j'ai fait de Ulquiorra un arrancar.

- Ouais, son anniversaire, quoi.  
Il se glissa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, calant le dos de la jeune-femme contre son torse solide. Doucement, il enfila l'une de ses mains dans la veste de Turel et la posa sur son ventre. Le léger gonflement était à peine visible mais il pouvait le sentir sous sa paume. S'il se concentrait bien, il pouvait même parvenir à ressentir un nouveau reiatsu, à peine discernable, au coeur de celui de Turel. Ce réiatsu lui paraissait un peu étrange, il ressemblait à la fois au sien et à celui de Turel. C'était un peu perturbant, mais ça lui plaisait.

- Turellia-sama! Turellia-sama!  
Grimmjow poussa un soupir agacé en regardant l'importun s'approcher d'eux en courant. C'était l'un des serviteurs qui officiaient dans les cuisines. Il s'arrêta devant le couple et s'inclina profondément avant de débiter à toute vitesse:

- Turellia-sama, c'est la jeune humaine. Elle est arrivée dans la cuisine et s'est mise à donner des ordres à tout le monde en parlant d'une grande fête qui avait lieu ce soir. Que devons-nous faire?  
Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Turel.

- Aidez-là.  
La bouche du serviteur, seule partie de son visage visible sous son masque en forme de crâne, s'arrondit en une moue stupéfaite.

- Vous ... Vous êtes sure?

- Oui, faites ce qu'elle vous dit.

- Euh, bien, Turellia-sama  
Un peu abasourdi, le serviteur s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant, comme si les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir l'avaient assommé.

- Eh, appela Grimmjow. Ne la laissez pas cuisiner, surtout.  
Le serviteur se retourna et s'inclina pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, puis il disparut dans le couloir.

Tout au long de l'après midi, divers serviteurs en poste dans les différentes parties du château, vinrent annoncer, complètement affolés, que l'humaine envahissait leur espace de travail. Visiblement après la cuisine, Orihime avait pris d'assaut la lingerie, pour obtenir des nappes, des serviettes et ce genres de choses; puis la salle à manger qu'elle se proposait de décorer pour la fête; ainsi que le garde-manger, les réserves et même la salle du trône. Ce qu'elle voulait y faire était un mystère pour Turel puisqu'elle fut incapable de mettre la main sur Orihime pour lui poser la question. Cette dernière ne cessait de passer d'un endroit à l'autre aussi rapidement que si elle pouvait utiliser le sonido.

La jeune-fille avait même réussi à réveiller Stark pour l'envoyer avec Lilineth, chercher de quoi décorer la salle à manger et de quoi réaliser quelques plats dont elle avait le secret, malgré l'interdiction de cuisiner faite par Grimmjow. Vers la fin de l'après midi, comme elle ne recevait plus de plaintes, Turel décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle se disait que soit Orihime avait réussi à faire accepter son idée par les serviteurs, soit ces derniers s'étaient tous suicidés devant l'ampleur du désastre. Ça amusa Turel. Elle chercha au fond de sa mémoire à quand remontait la dernière fête à Las Noches mais ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

Turel ne trouva Ulquiorra nulle part et se demanda ce que Orihime avait bien pu lui faire pour le faire disparaître ainsi. En cherchant, bien elle se rendit compte que Grimmjow et Hallibel n'étaient pas visibles eux non plus. Elle supposa donc que Orihime les avait chargé d'occuper Ulquiorra pour qu'il ne voit pas les préparatifs. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Si Ulquiorra commençait à voir Grimmjow comme un ami, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le démon. Quand à Hallibel, il avait perdu tout respect envers elle quand elle avait méprisé son amour pour Orihime, juste avant la chute d'Aizen.

Après une heure, Turel avait abandonné la chasse à l'organisatrice de fête. Elle était fatiguée de courir dans les couloirs pour essayer de retrouver Orihime, sans succès. Elle était retournée chez elle et somnolait sur le canapé de ses appartements depuis un petit moment déjà lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la réveilla complètement.

- Entrez!  
Orihime poussa la porte, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout est prêt, Turellia-sama. Vous pourrez descendre vers huit heures.

- D'accord.  
La rouquine hocha la tête avec bonne humeur et s'en alla en chantant. Ayant encore trois ou quatre heures devant elle, Turel décida de reprendre sa sieste là où elle l'avait laissé et se rallongea sur le canapé avec un bâillement digne de Stark.

--

Il faisait nuit noire mais ce n'était pas ça qui dissuada Byakuya Kuchiki d'entrer dans la caserne de la première division. Chojiro Sasakibe l'accueillit avant de le guider silencieusement vers le bureau où attendait le capitaine-général Yamamoto. Lorsque Sasakibe fit coulisser la porte, le vieux shinigami leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki est arrivé, capitaine.

- Bien!  
Sasakibe fit entrer le jeune noble avant de ressortir sans s'attarder. D'un geste, Yamamoto invita son visiteur à s'asseoir face à lui avant de poser son pinceau sur son bureau.

- Vous vouliez me voir, commandant?

- Oui. Comme vous le savez, au début de la semaine prochaine commence le procès des traîtres. Quelques jours avant d'être blessé, le capitaine Ichimaru m'a demandé à être chargé de la sécurité et la garde d'Aizen pendant les transferts vers le tribunal et pendant les audiences. Je lui ai accordé cette requête et il s'est aussitôt chargé de l'organisation de sa division pour cette tâche. Il a vraiment fait du bon travail.  
Le Vieux laissa échapper un soupir avant de tirer de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau une épaisse liasse de parchemins qu'il tendit à Byakuya. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil aux documents et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture élégante et agréable à regarder de Gin Ichimaru. Il se permit quelques minutes pour feuilleter les plans destinés à s'assurer que les traîtres ne pourraient ni s'évader durant le procès, ni être assassinés par un quelconque vengeur. Il dut convenir que le Vieux avait raison. Gin avait bien travaillé et ses plans étaient audacieux et efficaces, un peu à son image! Lorsqu'il eut fini son examen des documents, Byakuya leva la tête et regarda Yamamoto.

- A présent que le capitaine Ichimaru est hospitalisé et qu'il reste indisponible pour quelques temps, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de la sécurité durant le procès. Les divisions trois, six et dix seront mises à votre disposition et vous devrez travailler en équipe avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et le vice capitaine Kira qui est temporairement responsable de sa division. Vous devrez ...  
Le Vieux s'interrompit soudain. Un réiatsu incroyablement puissant les cloua tous deux sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que ... commença Yamamoto.  
La porte du bureau coulissa pour laisser entrer la dernière personne qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à trouver devant eux.

- Trois divisions, rien que pour moi, je suis flatté, remarqua Aizen en leur lançant son sourire triomphal de maître du monde.

- Toi, mais ... Comment? Bégaya Byakuya.

- Disons qu'avoir un brave petit chien, ça sert un peu! Fit le traître avec calme.  
Un "petit chien"? ... Hinamori, bien sur! Les deux capitaines comprirent qu'ils avaient fait une énorme erreur. Ils auraient dû écouter Gin!

- Pourquoi es-tu là?

- J'aurais éventuellement pu aller directement sur Terre pour m'occuper de mes priorités mais, hélas, il me manque une petite chose pour pouvoir espérer l'emporter.  
Sur ces mots, il plongea la main de la veste de son shihakushô, l'un de ses propres uniformes de shinigami que Hinamori lui avait apporté à sa "sortie" de prison. Il en tira une petite pierre ronde et lisse. Les yeux des deux capitaines s'ouvrirent d'horreur quand ils reconnurent le Hogyoku.

- Je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon petit jouet, fit le traître, sarcastique. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai un petit problème. Le Hogyoku a perdu une grande partie de ses forces ces derniers temps. Pour pouvoir en utiliser tout le potentiel, il faut lui fournir de l'énergie. Les réiatsu de deux capitaines, pour être précis.  
L'expression d'horreur sur les visages de ses deux cibles lui procura une joie immense.

- J'aurais bien utilisé Gin, puisqu'il était le plus puissant d'entre vous, mais Hinamori n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de lui faire payer sa trahison. Et puis, utiliser Gin aurait pu être dangereux. Qui sait quel tour il aurait pu me jouer encore? ... Enfin bref! J'ai besoin de deux généreux donneurs pour m'aider à accomplir ma tâche. Vous êtes les premiers sur ma liste.  
A ce moment, il fit exploser son réiatsu pour les plaquer au sol et s'approcha.

- Commençons par le commandant, un peu de respect.  
Avec un sourire de prédateur, il s'approcha de Yamamoto et plaça le Hogyoku au dessus de lui comme il l'avait fait pour Orihime. Les fins tentacules surgirent de la pierre pour plonger avidement dans la poitrine du vieux shinigami. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

--

Rangiku sortait de son bain lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte des appartements de Gin qu'elle occupait toujours. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant parfaitement que la servante était là pour ouvrir et elle commença à se sécher paresseusement. Elle entendit la servante échanger quelques mots avec le visiteur puis on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Dame Rangiku, le capitaine Hitsugaya vous attend dans la salle principale.

- D'accord!  
Elle se hâta d'achever de se sécher, enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette et enfila rapidement le yukata qu'elle avait préparé.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle trouva Tôshirô planté devant la bibliothèque, occupé à regarder la collection de livres de Gin. Il ne surveillait plus Rangiku depuis que Gin s'était réveillé mais il continuait à venir la voir, le soir, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que rien ne la menaçait. Quand Yamamoto avait fait placer Gin sous protection, il en avait fait de même avec la jeune-femme. Des shinigamis de la première division et des gardes des forces spéciales faisaient le pied de grue devant toutes les portes de la caserne et surtout devant celle des appartements du jeune capitaine. Kira et les autres membres de la troisième division étaient furieux. Ils estimaient qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper eux même d'assurer la protection de leur capitaine et de sa famille.

- Capitaine?  
Le gamin se tourna vers elle.

- Je venais voir comment tu vas!

- Ça vas très bien. J'ai une de ces forme à cette heure-ci!  
Tôshirô la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

- Forcément, tu dors toute la journée sur ton bureau! Grogna-t-il.  
Loin de s'en fâcher, Rangiku éclata de rire.

- Vous avez raison.  
Le gamin la fixa d'un regard intense. Elle qui était complètement déprimée suite à la supposée trahison de son amant, était à présent la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre incarnée. A bien y penser, Tôshirô ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureuse. Le retour de Gin et l'annonce de sa grossesse, certainement.

- Tu as vu Gin aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

- Oui, il va beaucoup mieux. Je l'ai emmené marcher un peu. Mais si vous voulez de ses nouvelles, pourquoi ne pas aller le voir vous-même.  
Il se renfrogna soudain, comme si elle lui avait proposé de prendre des vacances.

- Hors de question, grogna-t-il.  
Ça la fit rire. Elle savait que malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il commençait à apprécier Gin.

- Vous savez, taquina Rangiku, ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir d'autres visiteurs que le capitaine Unohana et moi.

- J'en doute pas mais ...  
Il ne put achever sa phrase. A ce moment, un puissant réiatsu les entoura, les oppressant comme une menace. Le sourire taquin de Rangiku s'effaça aussitôt de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il était complètement abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un reiatsu aussi étrange, aussi démoniaque. Même les arrancars qu'il avait rencontré n'en avaient pas d'aussi ténébreux. C'était étrange, glacial, inhumain. Ça ne pouvait pas appartenir à un shinigami. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être.

- Capitaine?  
Les yeux exorbités, Tôshirô sentit le reiatsu étranger engloutir celui du capitaine général Yamamoto en quelques secondes, et l'énergie du Vieux disparue entièrement. Pendant une fraction de seconde l'étrange reiatsu se réduisit suffisamment pour permettre au jeune capitaine de ressentir l'explosion de l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle fut aussitôt submergée par une autre énergie. Celle d'un shinigami cette fois. Celle d'un autre capitaine ...

- C'est le reiatsu d'Aizen, s'écria Tôshirô.  
Son visage était blanc comme ses cheveux. Rangiku pressa les mains sur son coeur.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Non d'un chien, fit le génie en s'élançant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Ichimaru avait raison!  
Il franchit la fenêtre d'un bond et se retrouva sur l'engawa.

- Restes ici, Matsumoto, ordonna-t-il.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà parti.

Bondissant de toits en toits en direction de la première division, d'où venaient les autres réiatsu, Tôshirô se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas fait plus attention aux mises en garde que Gin leur avait fait lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance à l'hôpital. Bon sang, c'était de sa faute. Aizen s'était échappé du Temple des Regrets et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il s'était encore laissé berner par ses maudites illusions ... Des illusions? ... Ça voulait dire qu'il avait aussi récupérer son zanpakutô!

Non d 'un chien! Ils étaient tous dans une merde noire!

Serrant les dents de rage et de culpabilité, le gamin sauta dans la cour intérieur de la première division. Plusieurs shinigamis terrifiés se massaient devant les portes de la caserne sans oser bouger. Il traversa leurs rangs sans faire attentions aux exclamations de stupeur et de terreur qui fusaient de partout. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux mises en garde lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Yamamoto. Là le reiatsu était si puissant qu'il eut du mal à rester debout. Il tira son sabre de son fourreau et se rua à l'intérieur sans réfléchir.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Yamamoto et Byakuya Kuchiki étaient tous deux au sol, Aizen debout près d'eux. Une petite sphère noire flottait au dessus de Byakuya Kuchiki, des tentacules la reliant à la poitrine du capitaine. Il semblait mort. Tôshirô secoua la tête pour se reprendre et se jeta sur le traître, toutes griffes dehors.

- Aizen!  
Hyôrinmaru fut paré par la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu et des étincelles d'énergie bleutées volèrent autour d'eux. Un sourire dément se forma sur les lèvres du traître.

- Hitsugaya! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme!

- Tais-toi! Gronda le gamin.  
Il rompit le contact et recula de deux ou trois pas pour prendre un peu d'élan.

- Où est Hinamori?

- Elle a une autre mission à remplir, répondit évasivement le traître en parant à nouveau.

- Salaud! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?  
Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit encore d'avantage.

- C'est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter, tu ne trouves pas. Pour un soit-disant génie, tu n'es pas aussi observateur que le fut ce pauvre Gin. Lui a tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette idiote. Heureusement que personne ne l'a cru.  
Ça le fit rire.

- Salaud.  
Tôshirô allait attaquer de nouveau lorsque Aizen pointa un index menaçant vers lui.

- Technique d'emprisonnement 47, Liens de l'âme!  
Le gamin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son corps devint aussi raide et froid que de la pierre. Il essaya de bouger mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulaient lui obéir. Il ne pouvait même plus parler. Il ne put que regarder Aizen se diriger vers Byakuya. Il prit la sphère noire et la fit rouler entre ses doigts pendant un instant.

- C'est suffisant, on dirait, jubila-t-il.  
Il se tourna vers Tôshirô et lui lança un sourire de prédateur.

- Vois-tu, le Hogyoku est plutôt gourmand. Je savais bien que les reiatsu de deux capitaines seraient suffisants pour le réveiller mais tant qu'à faire, autant lui accorder un petit dessert!  
Tôshirô sentit un frisson d'horreur remonter le long de son dos. Il essaya encore de bouger, en vain.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce ne sera pas douloureux, Hitsugaya-kun! Ricana Aizen.  
Il plaça la sphère au dessus de la poitrine du gamin et les tentacules en surgirent aussitôt. Une douleur insupportable se répandit dans le corps de Tôshirô et il ne put retenir un hurlement mental. Pendant une ou deux minutes, il sentit ses forces drainées par l'artefact sans pouvoir réagir. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme une lame heurtant une pierre. Il se sentit soudain libéré de l'emprise du Hogyoku.

- Hitsugaya!  
Il ne put répondre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était regarder alors qu'une silhouette se dressait entre le traître et lui. Il eut le temps de se demander pourquoi son sauveur portait un kimono blanc de l'hôpital avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

--

Gin se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant les silhouettes maintenant familières de sa chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans le noir. Essuyant son front de sa manche, il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentit alors ce reiatsu étrange et oppressant qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que c'était. Ça lui était étrangement familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant. Il força son esprit encore embué par le sommeil à travailler plus vite. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi? Un complot, une course effrénée dans les couloirs déserts de Las Noches, une menace ...

Le transfert!

Il avait ressenti ce réiatsu étrange lors de la tentative de transfert des pouvoirs de Orihime Inoue au Hogyoku.

Il se redressa vivement dans son lit, réveillant une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine et son épaule gauche. Il porta sa main libre à sa blessure en grognant. Bon sang! Aizen venait de passer à l'action. Il était sortit de sa prison. Il avait le Hogyoku et il était en train de le renforcer en le nourrissant de l'énergie de ... De qui au fait?

Gin se concentra un instant. Heureusement que sa faculté à ressentir le reiatsu lui était revenue très rapidement. Il sentit le réiatsu de Byakuya Kuchiki faiblir un peu plus à chaque seconde et celui de Tôshirô Hitsugaya exploser de colère. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui allait se produire, il fallait qu'il y aille, au moins pour les avertir.

Repoussant les couvertures, il se leva sans prêter attention aux protestations de son corps. Il se saisit de Shinsô, posée sur sa table de nuit. Lorsque Yamamoto avait décidé de le placer sous protection, il avait insisté pour que son zanpakutô lui soit rendu, afin qu'il ait au mois une chance de se protéger seul, en attendant de l'aide, si ses gardiens étaient vaincus. Malgré les règles interdisant les armes à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, Isane Kotetsu lui avait amené Shinsô et l'avait laissé à portée de sa main. Ça lui évita de perdre du temps en allant la chercher.

Sachant parfaitement que les dix gardes placés à sa porte et dans le couloir ne le laisseraient pas sortir, Gin se glissa dehors en passant par la fenêtre. Ça aurait peut-être pu l'amuser si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Bien que encore un peu endolori et manquant d'exercice, son corps bougeait parfaitement bien et ça le rassura. Il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec Aizen, mieux valait que son corps réponde. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de lui échapper dans son état, mais il devait agir. Il n'était pas homme à se cacher lorsque le danger arrivait. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser l'ennemi faire ce qu'il voulait, sans réagir.

Il fut un peu surpris de suivre la piste du reiatsu dans la directions de la caserne de la première division. Mais il augmenta la vitesse de ses shunpô lorsqu'il sentit que le réiatsu de Hitsugaya commençait à faiblir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il remarqua que la majorité des shinigamis de la première division se tenait dans la cour de leur caserne, mais que personne n'osait agir. Profitant de la confusion ambiante, il s'introduisit dans le bâtiment sans que personne ne le remarque. Il en fut soulagé. Il se sentait un peu ridicule dans son yukata de l'hôpital, Shinsô glissée dans son obi.

Il se précipita dans le bureau de Yamamoto pour voir Hitsugaya au sol, le Hogyoku se nourrissant de ses forces. Aizen regardait la scène, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. D'un geste vif, si rapide qu'il passa presque inaperçu, Gin dégaina son wakisashi.

- Shinsô, appela-t-il.  
La lame s'allongea et sa pointe frappa le Hogyoku suffisamment fort pour produire un son étrange. L'artefact fut balayé et il alla rouler sur le plancher, son contact avec Tôshirô complètement rompu.

- Hitsugaya! Appela Gin.  
Mais le gamin avait déjà perdu connaissance.

- Eh bien, regardez qui voilà?! Fit Aizen. Ça alors, Gin, et dire que je t'ai cru mort!  
Le jeune capitaine se tourna vers son ancien supérieur. Aizen pointa son sabre sur lui. Gin ne bougea pas. Le sourire du traître semblait hésiter entre une joie revancharde et une surprise très malvenue. Gin savait que malgré son air arrogant et assuré, Aizen avait toujours eu peur de lui.

- Comme quoi, il ne faut pas confier au petit personnel ce que l'on dois faire sois-même.  
Le regard de Gin glissa vers Byakuya Kuchiki qui gisait dans un coin de la salle, aussi pâle qu'un mort. Derrière Aizen, il vit Yamamoto, lui aussi, aussi blanc et raide qu'un mort. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent de stupéfaction et d'angoisse. Le Hogyoku avait absorbé assez d'énergie pour permettre au traître d'utiliser sa dernière arme.

- Je vois que tu as compris, ricana Aizen. Mais tu as de la chance, Gin. Tu ne seras plus là pour voir le désastre.  
Sur ces mots, Aizen attaqua. Gin esquiva l'attaque et répliqua d'un coup porté à la poitrine, mais le traître para. Gin résista à la pression appliquée sur sa lame et se déplaça légèrement pour permettre à sa lame de pointer directement sur le coeur de son adversaire.

- Shinsô, appela-t-il.  
La lame fusa vers sa cible; Aizen eut juste le temps de bouger pour lui échapper. Il recula de plusieurs pas et trébucha sur le corps de Yamamoto. Il se retrouva au sol avec Gin le menaçant de son wakisashi juste au dessus de lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever la main.

- Voie de la Destruction 4, Foudre Blanche.  
Son sort fut aussitôt contré par celui de Gin. Toutefois la diversion lui laissa le temps de se relever pour revenir à l'attaque. Il lança le sort une seconde fois. Gin eut juste le temps de parer le rayon lumineux de sa lame. La force de l'impact le projeta contre la bibliothèque de Yamamoto. Le meuble s'effondra sous le choc et tous les livres et dossiers se répandirent au sol. Une violente douleur traversa l'épaule et la poitrine de Gin. Un peu de sang commença à tinter de rouge son yukata. Complètement étourdi, il vit Aizen se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose.

Le Hogyoku!

- A ton tour, Gin! Fit le traître avec un sourire dément.  
Il s'approcha avec la pierre. Gin serra les doigts sur son zanpakutô prêt à frapper. A ce moment, plusieurs reiatsu s'approchèrent. Aizen s'arrêta net.

- Commandant Yamamoto, cria la voix de Jushirô Ukitake.  
Ils déboulèrent dans le bureau comme des furies. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komomura, Zaraki et Soi Fon. Aizen les regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Aizen! Gronda Komomura.  
Le sourire du traître s'élargit.

- Et bien, quel débarquement, mes amis. Cette petite réunion est vraiment charmante mais, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé. Au plaisir de te revoir, Gin!  
D'un geste il ouvrit un Garganta et disparut à l'intérieur. Le sabre de Sajin Komomura ne frappa que le bureau de Yamamoto qui s'écroula sous le choc. Aizen était parti en emportant le Hogyoku.

Pendant un instant la confusion régna dans le bureau. Ukitake aida Gin à se relever tandis que les autres se penchaient sur les trois capitaines inconscients. Unohana arriva juste à ce moment et put prendre le relais. Son expression changea aussitôt qu'elle se pencha sur Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Amenez les vite à l'hôpital, ordonna-t-elle.  
Ils se hâtèrent de lui obéir.

Une heure plus tard, Gin sortait de la salle de soins où Isane Kotetsu l'avait coincé pour soigner sa blessure. Il n'avait rien de grave, juste une coupure qu'il s'était infligé lui même en bloquant le sort avec la lame de Shinsô, rien qui ne puisse l'inquiéter. Il rejoignit les autres devant le bureau de Unohana, où ils attendaient qu'elle vienne leur donner des nouvelles. Dés qu'elle le vit, Rangiku se jeta sur lui et se blottie dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour son capitaine. Ces dernières semaines avaient été angoissantes pour elle.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que le capitaine Unohana ne se montre. Elle sortait de la chambre où elle avait fait installer Hitsugaya et s'approcha doucement d'eux. Rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Alors? Demanda doucement Ukitake quand elle s'arrêta prés d'eux.  
Elle eut un petit signe de tête et tout le monde comprit. L'une des trois victimes était morte.

- Eh bien! Le capitaine Kuchiki est très faible. Il a perdu la quasi totalité de ses forces mais il devrait s'en remettre en quelques semaines s'il se repose bien.  
Alors qui était la victime? Yamamoto où Hitsugaya?

- Et mon capitaine? S'écria Rangiku des larmes dans les yeux.

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya va bien. C'est lui qui a le moins souffert, répondit Unohana. Sa jeunesse, sa robustesse et la rapide intervention du capitaine Ichimaru lui ont évité un sort bien pire. Il devrait être sur pieds d'ici deux ou trois heures. Il n'aura cependant pas assez de force pour utiliser son zanpakutô normalement pendant quelques jours encore.  
Un long silence suivit les paroles de Unohana. Tout le monde avait comprit.

- Le capitaine-général Yamamoto, commença-t-elle d'une voix triste, n'a pas survécu.  
Personne ne parla. Rangiku se serra encore d'avantage contre Gin et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il ne sut dire, cependant, si elle pleurait la mort du capitaine général où si elle était soulagée de savoir que Tôshirô Hitsugaya allait bien. Les autres étaient silencieux et mornes, ils restaient immobiles dans le couloir, tête basse. Pour tous les trois, le Vieux avait été un mentor et un substitut de père. Malgré son intransigeance et sa dévotion aveugle envers les lois, il était respecté de tous au Seireitei. Sa mort ferait l'effet d'une bombe.

A cette pensée, Gin serra Rangiku plus étroitement contre lui. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne laisserait jamais personne les lui prendre, le bébé et elle. Il se battrait pour les protéger. Il empêcherait Aizen de les menacer. Il le poursuivrait où qu'il soit et le tuerai pour protéger les siens. Peu importait les risques.

--

Ulquiorra ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il se laissait faire de la sorte. Vraiment de quoi devait-il avoir l'air à marcher ainsi, les yeux bandés, guidé par Orihime qui lui tenait la main. Il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, il arrivait à se repérer dans Las Noches même les yeux fermés. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient y faire. Orihime et lui n'y mangeaient presque jamais. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué la jeune-fille?

Il entendit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Plusieurs voix se turent et il y eut une seconde de silence interloqué avant que plusieurs éclats de rire ne se fassent entendre. Ulquiorra reconnut immédiatement Noïtora et Szayel. Il se promit de leur faire payer ça plus tard ... Enfin, de faire payer Noïtora. Turel avait encore besoin de Szayel pour veiller sur sa grossesse.

- C'est bon? Je peux retirer mon bandeau? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus ennuyée qu'a l'habitude.

- Oui, vas-y.  
Il s'exécuta et dénoua le morceau de tissus qui l'aveuglait. Ce qu'il vit le laissa un instant sans voix.

Tous les espadas et leurs fracciones étaient réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Chacun d'eux portait un ridicule chapeau pointu en carton coloré. Stark avait des confettis et des serpentins de papiers dans les cheveux. Lilineth, Sun-Sun et Tesla soufflaient dans des langues de belle-mère sous l'oeil grivois de Noïtora qui y voyait des allusions sexuelles. La salle et la table étaient décorées avec des ballons colorés, des cotillons et des banderoles qui clamaient "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ULQUIORRA!"

- Ça te plaît? Demanda Orihime.

- Euh!  
Comment lui dire, sans lui faire de peine, qu'il détestait ce genre de manifestation et qu'il aurait nettement préféré être dans leur chambre occupé à lire un bon livre ou à faire avec elle ce que tout jeune couple normalement constitué faisait dans une chambre.

- Aller, viens t'asseoir, ordonna Orihime.  
Le tenant toujours par la main, elle l'entraîna vers la table et le fit s'asseoir au centre, à la gauche de Grimmjow. Sans son accord, elle attrapa un chapeau en carton et le vissa sur le coté de sa tête qui ne portait pas de masque avant de placer l'élastique sous son menton pour maintenir le couvre-chef en place. Il entendit un ricanement provenant de sa droite mais quand il se tourna vers Grimmjow pour lui dire de se taire, celui-ci souffla dans une langue de belle-mère dont l'extrémité chatouilla le nez de Ulquiorra, le faisant taire presque immédiatement. Ça fit rire Turel.

Les serviteurs, eux aussi affublés de chapeaux en carton, ne tardèrent pas à servir le repas. Il y avait de tout sur la table et les plats avaient tous l'air aussi bon qu'il étaient beau à regarder. Chacun se servit de son plat favori. Les discussions étaient joyeuses et enlevées. Quelques plaisanteries fusèrent ça et là. Des rires se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la table. La gène de Ulquiorra ne tarda pas à disparaître devant la bonne humeur communicative de Orihime.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges! S'exclama soudain Grimmjow.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Turel.

- Sais pas, répondit-elle la bouche pleine, mais c'est divin.  
Orihime jeta un coup d'oeil à ce que Turel avait dans son assiette.

- Oh, vous aimez ma cuisine, Turellia-sama?  
Grimmjow pâlit d'un seul coup, mais Turel semblait satisfaite.

- Oui, beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ma spécialité, du poulet au wasabi, au miel et à la crème de menthe, accompagné d'une purée de patates douces au raifort et au caramel.  
Grimmjow sembla dégoûté, comme la majorité des convives, mais Turel eut un radieux sourire.

- C'est vraiment génial.  
Orihime se frotta la nuque de la main en riant, flattée que quelqu'un aime enfin sa cuisine. Quelques commentaires firent le tour de la table concernant les goûts étranges des femmes enceintes.

Le repas s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde poussa une exclamation d'enthousiasme quand Orihime annonça qu'il était temps de manger le gâteau. Les lumières s'éteignirent et ils purent entendre les portes s'ouvrir. Des pas précipités se firent entendre. Des bougies d'anniversaire allumées flottèrent vers eux, plantées dans un gâteau à peine visible dans le noir. Tandis qu'il le regardait approcher, Ulquiorra se surprit en train d'espérer que Hallibel où Turel n'en sorte pas à moitié nue en dansant la danse du ventre. Sa logique reprit le dessus cependant, lorsqu'ils se rappela qu'elles étaient encore toutes les deux à table.

- Fais un voeux et souffles! Ordonna Orihime lorsque le gâteau arriva devant Ulquiorra.  
Ne comprenant vraiment pas à quoi ça rimait, il se contenta d'obéir en se trouvant vraiment ridicule. Il réussit à éteindre toutes les bougies d'un seul coup ce qui sembla faire plaisir à la jeune-fille. Les lumière se rallumèrent. A ce moment, un hurlement de stupeur retentit.

- Toi, gronda Grimmjow en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Orihime!  
Hinamori, son masque noir sur le visage, tenait Orihime par les cheveux, son sabre placé sous la gorge de sa prisonnière. Elle était accompagnée de Tôsen qui camouflait son corps sous une cape noire, et de quatre des derniers partisans d'Aizen parmi lesquels Lolly et Ménolly.

- Lâches-là, ordonna Ulquiorra.  
Tous les espadas se levèrent, armes en main.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé, fit la vizard avec ironie. Je n'en attendais pas tant.  
Elle recula de quelques pas, tenant toujours Orihime.

- Sosuke sera content.  
On pouvait sentir son sourire derrière son masque.

- Hinamori, lâches Orihime, ordonna Turel, en se levant à son tour. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle galère tu viens de te mettre.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris mon nom, arrancar, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Si vous voulez retrouver cette traîtresse, venez donc la chercher sur Terre. Sosuke vous y attendra et moi aussi.  
A ces mots, Tôsen ouvrit un Garganta et tout le groupe disparut.

- Aveugle de mes deux! Gronda Grimmjow.  
Ulquiorra regardait, les yeux exorbités, l'endroit où Orihime avait disparu. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Turel qui lui souriait.

- Allons la chercher! Fit-elle simplement.  
Ulquiorra hocha lentement la tête.

--  
Fiou, fini!  
Rassuré(e)s au sujet de vos capitaines préférés?  
Bon, je sais, il y a peu de chance que Turel commence à s'arrondir si tôt dans sa grossesse, mais c'est le seul moment où je pouvais mettre ce petit détail et je voulais vraiment que Grimm se plaise à poser les mains sur son petit ventre de femme enceinte.  
Oui, je sais, les arrancars sont un peu passifs au moment de l'enlèvement de Orihime, mais si Hinamori n'avait pas réussit, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose.  
Les choses se gâtent sérieusement pour tous nos héros.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les arrancars se rendent sur Terre tandis que Tôshirô et Gin désobéissent en quittant le Seireitei.  
Les affrontements commencent.

Je ne sais pas s'il me sera possible de poster un chapitre mercredi, mais je vais faire tout mon possible. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil mais ne soyez pas trop décus si vous ne trouvez rien.  
Bon week-end.  
Bises.


	40. Chapter 39 Les Ténèbres se lèvent

Kyaaaaaahhhhhh! J'ai eu 400 reviews! J'ai eu 400 reviews! J'ai eu 400 reviews!! ...  
C'est vraiment incroyable. Merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité (et merci à **Nell Tu** qui dois aimer les chiffres ronds XD).  
Je compte sur vous pour dépasser les 500 avant la fin de la fic! n.n

Bon, après ce petit délire, retour à la normale.

Bonsoir.  
Encore un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.  
Il est un peu plus court que les précédents et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais c'est le dernier chapitre de calme avant le grand déchainement final.  
Comme d'habitude, les fautes, mon ordi, blablabla! Désolée!

Juste un petit mot pour dire à **Améthyste **qu'il n'y a pas de review médiocre. Elles me font toutes plaisir.

Bon, au chapitre maintenant.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 39:

LES TÉNÈBRES SE LÈVENT.

Ichigo achevait de se brosser les dents, les yeux fixés dans le regard que son reflet lui renvoyait. Il avait repris une vie normale après sa désastreuse expédition vers Las Noches, mais c'était vraiment difficile de faire abstraction des remarques que cette arrancar avait fait à son sujet. Pareil qu'Aizen, hein! Comment ça pouvait être ainsi. N'était-il pas censé se battre contre ce genre d'individu ... Et voilà qu'il agissait comme lui. Elle avait raison, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un abruti fini. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? C'était incompréhensible! Il voulait juste que Inoue revienne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle choisisse de rester avec ces arrancars? ... Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud. A sa décharge, il fallait avouer que voir Inoue riant avec ces arrancars, alors qu'il la croyait morte, lui avait fait un sacré choc. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière ce soir là. Il avait encore laissé sa grande gueule faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était incroyable, à croire qu'elle était douée d'une volonté propre, celle de dire le plus de conneries possible avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui?

Il fallait dire qu'il avait vraiment eu du mal à croire ce que Rukia lui avait raconté au sujet du coeur endormi des arrancar. La jeune-fille elle-même semblait nourrir de sacrés doutes à ce sujet. Il faut dire qu'une telle nouvelle était à peine croyable. Encore d'avantage lorsqu'elle était rapportée par le traître-espion-rebelle, il ne savait plus très bien, Ichimaru Gin. Rukia détestait cet homme et elle ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, il avait tellement menti par le passé. Ichigo devait avouer qu'il la comprenait, il se souvenait parfaitement du capitaine aux cheveux d'argent, rencontré à la porte du Seireitei et lui aussi l'avait détesté dés le premier regard. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que cette histoire était fausse. Ces arrancars les avaient tous laissé partir sans les menacer après qu'il eut prit cette raclée mémorable. Et Rukia? Urahara lui avait dit que la jeune-fille avait été sévèrement puni après leur expédition au Hueco Mundo. Punie à cause de lui. ... Ça tendait à prouver que les autorités de Soul Society croyaient à ces histoires de coeur caché et qu'elles avaient décidé de laisser les arrancars en paix.

Et lui, que devait-il faire?

Allait-il laisser Inoue vivre là-bas, dans ce désert maudit? Allait-il encore essayer de la raisonner? ... Il ne savait plus. Était-elle vraiment heureuse là-bas? Ça semblait tellement inconcevable. D'un autre coté, quel avantage les arrancars pouvaient-ils avoir à la garder prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait pas leur être d'une grande aide, surtout maintenant que Aizen était vaincu. Cette femme arrancar avait dit qu'elle avait une dette envers Inoue. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Quelle dette pouvait-elle avoir envers Inoue?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir comprendre, mais, hélas, il semblait avoir perdu toutes chances de faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Inoue le détestait et il n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue dans cette forteresse blanche.

Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé et un peu de mousse de dentifrice constella de tâches le miroir. A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, l'arrachant à ses réflexions stériles. La voix de Yuzu ne tarda pas à s'élever.

- Grand-frère, ça fait vingt minutes que tu es là dedans! J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.  
Ichigo déverrouilla la porte et Yuzu, vêtue d'un pyjama rose décoré de lapins qui lui rappelait Rukia, entra aussitôt.

- Désolée, mais ça presse, fit-elle.  
Elle le poussa dehors et lui claqua la porte au nez. Pendant un instant, le jeune-homme, hébété, resta le nez collé à la porte de la salle de bain, sa bosse à dents à la main, de la mousse coulant sur le menton. Karin passa dans le couloir à ce moment-là et lui lança un regard acéré, ouvertement moqueur. Elle portait un long T-shirt blanc décoré de ballons de football en guise de pyjama.

- T'as pas l'air idiot, tiens, fit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.  
A ce moment la chasse d'eau retentit derrière la porte et Yuzu sortit de la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolée, grand-frère, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir.  
Elle lui sourit avant d'aller rejoindre sa soeur jumelle dans leur chambre. Ichigo retourna dans la salle de bain et acheva de se brosser les dents dans le calme.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit avec un soupir. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Après avoir entouré ses jambes pliées de ses bras, il posa le menton sur ses genoux. Il avait presque l'air prostré. Pensif, il ne réagit même pas quand Kon surgit du placard de Rukia.

- Kyah! J'en peux plus, Ichigo, s'écria la peluche. Rukia chérie me manque trop. Pourquoi tu vas pas la chercher?

- Byakuya a dit que je ne devais pas bouger sous peine d'aggraver le cas de Rukia, soupira le rouquin d'un ton mou qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Kon lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Depuis que t'es revenu de ce monde de hollows, t'es plus toi-même.

- C'est rien, Kon. Laisses-moi, je suis fatigué.  
Sur ces mots, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le matelas et enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller.

- Ichigo, reprends-toi, tu dois ...  
La peluche fut interrompue par le badge de substitut shinigami du rouquin que se mit à hurler.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! ..."  
Plusieurs réiatsu d'une puissance incroyable se firent alors sentir, plaquant Ichigo contre le matelas.

- Purée, râla le rouquin. Pas ce soir, bordel.  
Mais Rukia et le reste de l'équipe de surveillance n'étant plus là, c'était à lui de se charger des hollows à Karakura. Il se redressa avec un soupir agacé et attrapa à pleine main le badge attaché au montant de son lit. Son âme de shinigami fut aussitôt expulsée de son corps physique. A ce moment, il put mieux ressentir la pression des énergies qui venaient d'apparaître. Il reconnu les réiatsu de deux shinigamis, dont un était étrangement altéré, celui d'un vizard qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ceux de plusieurs arrancars. L'un des shinigami possédait une puissance démentielle qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnue. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler où il avait déjà put ressentir ça. Les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement. Au pied de l'échafaud. C'était le reiatsu de ce capitaine à lunettes. Le traître.

Aizen.

- Kon, appela-t-il, affolé.  
Inquiète, la peluche se laissa attraper sans se débattre. La pilule du mod-soul se retrouva illico dans le corps du rouquin.

- Écoutes-moi bien, Kon, c'est très important. Le type qui vient d'arriver est le big boss des traîtres. Il est très fort, certainement beaucoup plus que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Soul Society ne l'a pas encore exécuté mais il est là,maintenant. La bataille qui s'annonce risque d'être la dernière. S'il se passe quoi que se soit, je veux que tu emmènes ma famille loin d'ici et que tu la protèges.  
Le mod-soul regarda le shinigami avec des yeux ronds.

- Si je ne reviens pas, continua le rouquin d'une voix à peine audible, gardes mon corps, prends ma place et veilles sur eux pour moi.  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste.

- Attends Ichigo, ton père peut t'aider, c'est un ...  
Trop tard. Le jeune shinigami s'était déjà élancé par la fenêtre, laissant là le mod-soul vraiment inquiet pour lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

--

Gin trouvait que les arrancars avaient beau dire, Szayel inventait des trucs vraiment utiles parfois, comme cet appareil qu'il avait dans la main. Ça ressemblait à un soul-pager (1) normal, comme ceux qu'utilisaient les shinigamis en mission sur Terre, mais le sien avait un avantage indéniable, comme Tôshirô Hitsugaya avait pu le découvrir. Il permettait de communiquer aussi avec Las Noches.

Assit seul sur le toit de la quatrième division, pendant que Rangiku essayait de convaincre son capitaine de rester au lit encore un peu, il essayait d'établir une communication avec Turel. Il fallait lui annoncer qu'Aizen s'était évadé de prison, qu'il avait le Hogyoku chargé à bloc par l'énergie volée à Yamamoto, à Byakuya et à Tôshirô, et qu'en plus il était sur Terre. Pendant un moment, Gin se demanda si le traître avait l'intention d'oblitérer la ville pour créer sa fameuse clé. Cette pensée lui donna des sueurs froides.

- Oui! Fit-une voix dans le téléphone.  
Gin le tenait à la main devant lui ce qui lui permit de voir le visage de Szayel sur le petit écran.

- Vas me chercher Turel, ordonna-il à l'arrancar.  
L'autre lui lança un regard irrité derrière ses lunettes.

- Nous sommes tous en alerte ici et ...

- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes en alerte ici aussi, interrompit Gin d'une voix menaçante. Vas me chercher Turel, où je te jure, Szayel Appolo Grandz, que je te lance un sort au travers de ce téléphone.  
L'arrancar marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de filer hors de la salle de surveillance. Gin attendit quelques minutes, observant en contre-bas le défilé des officiers venus rendre un dernier hommage à Yamamoto.

- Gin?  
Le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent tourna à nouveau le regard vers son soul pager. Turel était à présent visible sur l'écran.

- Turel. On a vraiment de gros ennuis.

- Oui, ici aussi.  
En fond sonore, Gin pouvait entendre l'alerte de Las Noches.

- Aizen s'est évadé du Temple des Regrets, il a récupéré son sabre et le Hogyoku. Il a réussit à nourrir sa fichue pierre avec le réiatsu de Yamamoto et de Byakuya Kuchiki. Yamamoto est mort. La situation est vraiment grave.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis.

- Je m'en doutais. Cette fille, Hinamori, est venue ici. Avec Tôsen et une poignée d'arrancar, elle a enlevée Orihime.  
Ce fut à Gin de rester silencieux.

- Nous devons les arrêter.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.  
Turel eut une sorte de soupir avant d'annoncer:

- Cette Hinamori a dit qu'Aizen nous attendait sur Terre.

- Oui, la douzième division a repéré plusieurs reiatsu très puissants à Karakura.

- Alors rendez-vous là-bas, fit Turel. Fais vite.  
Il hocha la tête et coupa la communication.

Le plus dur était encore à faire: échapper à Rangiku. Même si elle s'occupait de son petit capitaine, pour le moment, cette tâche ne détournerait pas son attention assez longtemps pour permettre à Gin de s'éclipser discrètement. Il allait lui falloir trouver un subterfuge très rapidement.

--

Le Garganta se referma derrière eux. Orihime ouvrit des yeux immenses en reconnaissant le parc de Karakura où elle avait rencontré Ulquiorra la première fois. Pourquoi étaient-ils sur Terre? Elle essaya de regarder par dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses ravisseurs. La fille qui la tenait avait toujours cet hideux masque sur le visage. Elle reconnu le Noir qui l'avait amené au supplice sans ciller, ainsi que ces deux idiotes qui idolâtraient Aizen, Lolly et Ménolly. Les deux autres arrancars lui étaient inconnus.

- Arrêtes de t'agiter! Ordonna la fille au masque.  
Elle lui donna un coup qui la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Lolly et Ménolly éclatèrent de rire. Mais elles se turent bien vite quand un nouveau venu s'approcha d'eux, entouré d'un reiatsu inquiétant.

- Aizen-sama, s'écria Lolly en s'élançant vers lui. Vous allez bien?

- C'est vraiment vous? Demanda Ménolly.  
Elles en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux. Orihime ne put retenir un frisson de terreur en voyant le traître se dresser devant elle. Aizen repoussa les deux femelles arrancars sans leur accorder la moindre attention et s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, Orihime-chan. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

- Que voulez-vous de moi?

- De toi? Mais rien du tout voyons.  
Il éclata de rire.

- Si tu es là, c'est uniquement pour attirer cette chère Turel jusqu'ici. Vois-tu, privés de l'énergie baignant Hueco Mundo, les arrancars voient leurs forces s'amoindrir.  
Orihime serra les poings.

- Oh, bien sur, ce n'est pas flagrant, mais c'est toujours bon à prendre, tu ne crois pas? Surtout avec un adversaire de la trempe de Turel.

- Vous êtes abjecte.  
Ça le fit rire.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, mais je préfère croire que je suis prévoyant.  
A ce moment, plusieurs énergies spirituelles se firent sentir.

- Voici nos premiers invités on dirait, sourit le traître.  
Il se tourna vers ses troupes.

- Ce ne sont que les humains, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les laisser nous menacer. Alejo, Nero, éliminez les.  
Les deux arrancars que Orihime ne connaissait pas s'inclinèrent.

- Oui, seigneur.  
Ils s'en furent aussitôt en utilisant le sonido.

--

Ishida et Chad s'étaient rejoint un peu par hasard en se dirigeant tous deux vers la source de ces reiatsu qui venaient d'apparaître. Tout deux savaient que les nouveaux adversaires qui se présentaient étaient trop puissants pour qu'ils puissent espérer les vaincre, mais ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire pendant que des arrancars essayaient de détruire leur ville. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles de Ichigo mais tout deux savaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

En ce moment, le rouquin était un peu déboussolé. Ce qui c'était passé là-bas, à Las Noches, lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Les deux autres voyaient bien qu'il était déprimé et qu'il se posait des questions mais aucun d'eux ne se permit de lui faire de remarque. Tous deux s'inquiétaient cependant, mais s'attachaient à ne pas le montrer. Chad ne savait pas comment pousser son ami à se confier, ils n'étaient pas doués pour la communication, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ichigo parlait à tort et à travers, la plupart du temps pour dire des bêtises, et Chad, lui, ne parlait presque jamais. Tous deux avaient une nette tendance à laisser leurs poings parler pour eux. Ishida, en revanche, aurait peut-être pu faire parler le rouquin mais il s'y refusait. Il était un quincy après tout et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour un shinigami, fut-il l'un de ses amis.

Tous deux pensaient que le rouquin finirait par reprendre le dessus à un moment où à un autre.

Ils arrivaient en vue du parc du centre de Karakura lorsqu'ils sentirent deux reiatsu venir à leur rencontre. D'un regard, chacun fit comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il voulait faire. Tous deux hochèrent la tête en réponse à l'indication de l'autre. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent, prenant deux routes opposées afin de réduire la force des adversaires en les séparant. Les deux arrancars se séparèrent eux aussi et chacun se lança à la poursuite de la proie qu'il avait choisit.

--

- Pourquoi faites vous tout ça?

- Pour le pouvoir, quelle question, petite. Pour le pouvoir et la vengeance.  
Les yeux fermés, Aizen se concentrait pour essayer de deviner ce que faisaient ses deux sbires. Visiblement, ils pourchassaient les humains. Ils ne les avaient pas encore rattrapé mais ils avaient réussi à les éloigner du parc. C'était suffisant pour le moment.

- Le pouvoir détenu par un capitaine n'était pas suffisant pour vous? C'est pour ça que vous avez gâché tant de vies. Pour un peu plus de pouvoir?  
Il se tourna vers Orihime visiblement agacé.

- Pas pour n'importe quel pouvoir, Orihime-chan. Pour LE pouvoir. Celui de refaire le monde comme je l'entend. Celui de voir toutes choses vivantes courber l'échine devant moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai fomenté tous ces complots. Bien sur, je ne demande pas à un esprit aussi limité que le tien de me comprendre.  
Il se détourna. Orihime regarda autour d'elle. Tôsen se tenait un peu à l'écart, toujours enveloppé de sa cape noire. Hinamori avait retiré son masque et rengainé son sabre mais elle surveillait toujours Orihime du coin de l'oeil. Lolly et Ménolly discutaient un peu plus loin, certainement occupées à monter des plans foireux pour essayer d'évincer Hinamori et prendre sa place auprès d'Aizen.

Tout était anormalement calme. C'était angoissant. Le calme avant la tempête en quelque sorte. Orihime savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle savait que Ulquiorra, Turel et peut-être même Grimmjow n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour la sauver, tombant ainsi dans le piège tendu par Aizen.

Et Turel? Allait-elle vraiment venir pour se battre? Elle était enceinte après tout.

Bon sang! Ses amis étaient encore en danger à cause d'elle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours la cause de la souffrance et du malheur de ses amis? S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Turel ou au bébé, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et si ...

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture d'un Garganta. Aizen se tourna dans cette direction, un sourire hargneux aux lèvres. Orihime sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Turel sortir de la faille, suivie de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

- Turellia-sama, vous ...

- Tais-toi, gronda Hinamori en lui donnant un coup à l'estomac.  
Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Tout alla alors très vite. Elle entendit Ulquiorra crier quelque chose et le vit se précipiter vers elle. Tôsen surgit alors devant lui et lui barra la route. Quelque chose surgit de la manche de son kimono et les entoura tout deux. En un clin d'oeil, ils avaient disparu.

- Ulquiorra, s'écria Orihime, sans se préoccuper des réactions violentes de Hinamori.

- Putain de merde, gronda Grimmjow, furieux. Tôsen ramènes tes fesses. C'est avec moi que tu vas te battre, aveugle de mes deux.  
Sans plus attendre, il s'éclipsa, s'élançant à la poursuite de sa némésis. Orihime en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-il abandonner Turel, et le bébé, seuls face à Aizen.

- C'est entre toi et moi, on dirait, Turel, sourit le traître.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec calme. Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.  
Au moment ou elle prononçait ces mots, la porte dimensionnelle vers le Seireitei s'ouvrit de l'autre coté du parc et deux papillons noirs virevoltèrent dans le ciel nocturne.

--

Gin noua son obi de soie et laissa retomber la cocarde sur son hakama. Il fit quelques pas vers le fauteuil sur lequel il avait abandonné son haori de capitaine et l'enfila par dessus son kimono. Il allait prendre Shinsô, posée sur une petite table, près de lui, lorsqu'un hurlement le fit sursauter.

- GIN! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue?  
Il se retourna et vit Rangiku qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

- Je crois que tu préfères ignorer la réponse, Ran-chan, fit-il en glissant son arme dans son obi.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça?  
Elle comprit soudain ses intentions lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage.

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu vas y aller!

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais tu es blessé et ...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et coupa court à ses protestations en l'embrassant passionnément. La main posée sur le ventre de la jeune-femme, il sentit le reiatsu à peine discernable de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ça lui fit mal de devoir les abandonner tous les deux encore une fois mais il devait le faire. Il ne laisserait pas Aizen faire ce qu'il voulait sur Terre. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Rangiku le repoussa brusquement et se mit en travers de la porte.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, cria-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.  
Il vit sa main s'égarer derrière sa hanche droite, là où elle portait habituellement son zanpakutô, mais elle ne l'avait pas.

- Je suis désolé, Ran.  
Elle leva vers lui un regard blessé au moment ou il posait l'index sur son front, comme Unohana l'avait fait avec lui. Il lança le sort. Rangiku, n'ayant pas la résistance d'un capitaine, s'effondra aussitôt dans ses bras. Il la porta doucement vers leur futon et l'allongea dedans avec des gestes tendres. Il l'installa confortablement et remonta les couvertures sur son corps.

- Je suis désolé, Ran-chan. J'aimerais tant rester auprès de vous mais je ne peux pas. Pardonnes-moi!  
Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune-femme et se releva. La quitter maintenant était un déchirement encore plus douloureux que celui qu'il avait ressenti quand il était parti au Hueco Mundo. Il se retourna lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la chambre.

- Je reviendrai, je te le jure.  
Il ferma doucement la porte et quitta ses appartements sans faire de bruit.

Il se hâta de rejoindre le senkaimon avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tente de l'arrêter. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il était déjà en retard. Turel et les autres étaient certainement déjà sur Terre. Il arriva rapidement en vu de la porte entre les mondes mais lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir une voix se fit entendre non loin de lui.

- Alors comme ça tu y vas?  
Gin tourna la tête vers la droite de la porte et vit Hitsugaya s'approcher.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer? Demanda-t-il.  
Le gamin ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux dissiper la colère que cette remarque provoqua en lui.

- Je te retourne la question, grogna-t-il.

- Je me suis assez reposé comme ça.

- Les ordres des capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku interdisent à quiconque de se rendre sur Terre en ce moment, fit remarquer le gamin.  
Ça fit rire Gin.

- Il n'y a strictement rien dans les lois qui oblige un capitaine a obéir aux ordres d'un autre capitaine si celui-ci n'est pas le commandant désigné. Et puis, tu sais, les ordres et moi nous ne sommes pas toujours en très bons termes.  
Tôshirô lui lança un regard glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Demanda Gin. Si tu veux essayer de m'arrêter, tu aurais mieux fait de rester à l'hôpital.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Quoi?  
Gin regarda le jeune capitaine comme s'il venait de lui demander de lui décrocher la lune éternelle de Hueco Mundo.

- Je viens avec toi, répéta Tôshirô lentement, comme s'il parlait à un imbécile.

- Non, tu n'es pas en état de te battre.

- Ne m'obliges pas à te montrer si je suis en état grogna le gamin.  
Gin l'observa un instant.

- Regardes-toi, tu n'as même pas assez de force pour libérer ton sabre.

- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi. Je viens avec-toi, point. Je dois parler à Hinamori.  
Gin fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom.

- A mon avis, il est déjà trop tard pour ça.  
Il lui raconta rapidement l'enlèvement de Orihime à Las Noches.

- Pas de temps à perdre dans ce cas, fit le gamin.  
Tirant son sabre, il ouvrit le portail. Deux papillons de l'enfer volèrent autour d'eux. Tôshirô s'élança le premier de l'autre coté de la porte, entraînant Gin derrière lui.

--

NOTE:

1- Le soul-pager est ce téléphone portable qu'on Rukia et Tôshirô lors e leur passage sur Terre et qui leur permet de communiquer avec Soul Society et de repérer les hollows.

--  
Encore un chapitre achevé. On s'approche vraiment de la fin.  
Je ne me souviens plus vraiment si le Senkaimon du Seireitei a un emplacement fixe ou s'il peut apparaître n'importe où. Dans la fic, il a un emplacement fixe.  
J'aime bien la scène entre Gin et Rangiku. Elle est émouvante.  
Gin pourra-t-il tenir sa promesse et revenir au Seiretei ou succombra-t-il sous les coups d'Aizen? Vous l'apprendrez dans quelques chapitres.  
Et que va-t-il arriver à Turel et à son bébé?

Dans le prochain chapitre, les combats commencent.  
Orihime se retrouve nez à nez avec Lolly et Ménolly, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow affrontent un Tôsen qui leur réserve de grosses surprises, Gin fait face à un nouvel arrancar Néro, et Tôshirô va essayer de convaincre Hinamori qu'elle se trompe, y parviendra-t-il?

Comme les chapitres de combats sont plus difficiles à écrire, pour moi, que les autres, je ne sais pas s'il me sera possible de publier samedi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour y parvenir mais ne soyez pas trop déçus si vous ne trouvez pas de nouveau chapitre samedi. Il sera remit à mercredi prochain.

Bonne semaine.  
A samedi (j'espère).  
Bises.


	41. Chapter 40 L'oeil et le masque

Bonsoir à tous.  
Voilà quand même le chapitre 40.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer, comme le prouve mon retard et je dois tout de suite vous dire que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. C'est surtout la partie avec Ulqui, Grimm et Tôsen qui me déplait. J'ai eu une idée concernant Tôsen qui ne me parraissait pas mauvaise à l'origine mais qui, une fois sur le papier (euh, l'écran) me plaît beaucoup moins. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais je la trouve un peu ridicule, mais c'est mon avis et j'ai tendance à être exigente avec mon travail. J'aurais pu réécrire cette partie là mais j'y ai renoncé faute de temps. Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai écris précédemment. J'espère vraiment que ça ne vous semblera pas trop ridicule. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais je ne m'en sortais pas. Pardon!  
Attention, queqlques insultes fusent ici et là dans ce chapitre, surtout durant le duel entre Grimm et Tôsen. Nous connaissons tous Grimmjow et son langage fleuri! n.n

Comme d'habitude, mon ordi faisant toujours le difficile, j'ai certainement laissé des fautes. Excusez-moi!

Fini les blabla, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 40:

L'OEIL ET LE MASQUE.

Gin lança un regard autour de lui, essayant d'évaluer leur position. Il sentait clairement les reiatsu d'Aizen, de Hinamori, de Turel et de Orihime à distance sur leur droite. Il sentait deux arrancars qui se déplaçaient en périphérie du parc. Il repéra aussi les reiatsu de Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow qui affrontaient déjà celui, un peu étrange, de Tôsen. Il se demanda à qui s'attaquer en premier. Les deux humains semblaient en danger. Turel pouvait faire face à Aizen. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow n'auraient aucun mal à museler l'aveugle.

Il fit un pas vers l'avant mais avant qu'il ne puisse avancer d'avantage, Tôshirô lui barra la route de son bras tendu sur le coté.

- Je m'occupe de Hinamori, toi vas aider ces deux humains, lança-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Avant que Gin ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, le gamin s'évapora devant lui, d'un shunpô.

- Bien sûr, fit-il dans le vide. Pour moi le menu fretin!  
Avec un soupir découragé, il se précipita dans la direction du combat le plus proche. Le petit quincy semblait sur le point de se faire écraser. Gin se demanda si, s'il attendait suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait l'entendre appeler les shinigamis à l'aide.

Ça le fit sourire.

--

Ishida roula sur le bitume et tendit son arc d'un geste tremblant. Cet arrancar était très fort et sa blessure à l'épaule ne l'aidait pas vraiment à manier son arme efficacement. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir arriver avant. A un moment, il le croyait encore derrière lui et la seconde suivante, il était au sol avec son adversaire debout au dessus de lui. Il semblait vraiment rapide.

L'arrancar lui sauta à la face sans crier gare. Il ne maniait pas son zanpakutô et se contentait de le frapper à mains nues. Ishida décocha une flèche dans sa direction mais un cero l'anéantit avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher sa cible. Serrant les dents, le jeune quincy se dépêcha de s'éclipser avant que son adversaire ne se reprenne et revienne à la charge. Il se réfugia dans une rue adjacente et désactiva son arme avant de faire taire son réiatsu. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser en position assise, la main plaquée sur son épaule blessée. Il n'aurait jamais cru être mis en difficulté aussi rapidement. L'arrancar qu'il avait vaincu au Hueco Mundo était bien moins fort que celui là.

Merde!

Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir seul. Que devait-il faire? Mourir héroïquement mais inutilement en combattant seul. Ou essayer de ramener son adversaire vers le parc, là où il pourrait l'entraîner vers un autre ennemi qui pourrait l'aider à l'éliminer.

Inconcevable.

Les quincy n'avaient besoin de l'aide de personne.

- Bouh! Je t'ai trouvé!  
Ishida bondit sur ses pieds et fit apparaître son arme pour viser son adversaire mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un cero fut tiré en direction du quincy. Ishida eut juste le temps d'esquiver et de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible en direction du parc.

Au diable les moralités des quincy!

Il traversa la rue en évitant de justesse une voiture qui passait et qui lança un coup de klaxon furieux. Il trébucha sur le bord du trottoir et s'effondra encore une fois. L'arrancar fut aussitôt sur lui. Un air menaçant sur le visage.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuies, quincy, mais je vais te tuer maintenant. Le seigneur Aizen a besoin de moi près de lui.  
Il leva la main pour achever le quincy lorsqu'un éclat argenté vint interrompre son mouvement. L'arrancar lâcha un glapissement de douleur.

- J'arrive à temps, on dirait, fit une voix.  
L'arrancar et le quincy tournèrent la tête en même temps et leurs regards suivirent la longue lame empalée dans l'épaule du hollow.

- Gin Ichimaru, cracha celui-ci, comme une insulte.

- Nero, incroyable, fit le nouveau venu. De tous les cinglés de Las Noches tu es vraiment le dernier que je pensais un jour voir se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance.  
Gin ramena la lame de Shinsô à sa taille habituelle avant de s'avancer de sa démarche souple et déterminée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.

- Mets toi à l'abri, Uryuu Ishida, conseilla-t-il.  
Le quincy ne savait pas trop s'il devait obéir à un ancien traître ou non. Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, Gin se mit en position de combat et pointa son zanpakutô vers l'arrancar. Celui-ci lança un regard narquois vers Shinsô.

- C'est quoi, ça? Un cure-dents? ... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec ça, Ichimaru?

- A ta place, je me méfierais, Nero. Ce zanpakutô que tu méprises tant a déjà détruit plus de hollows que toi tu as pu voir de shinigamis au cours de ton existence, répliqua Gin avec calme.  
Son sourire inquiétant s'agrandit et une lueur malveillante scintilla derrière ses paupières à demi closes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux réactions que provoquait son zanpakutô. Il était vrai que son arme ne ressemblait à aucune autre. A la place de l'habituel katana, il avait un wakisashi qui avait beaucoup fait rire ses "camarades" de classe à l'académie du Seireitei ainsi que ses collègues de la cinquième division. Il ne fallait cependant pas se fier à la petite taille de son arme, sa puissance était bien plus grande que la majorité des katana pouvait en être capable et il se proposait de la déchaîner contre Aizen le plus tôt possible.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, fit-il d'une voix effrayante.

- Tu es tellement pressé de mourir, shinigami?

- Aaaaah lalalala! Soupira Gin avec agacement. Vous dites tous la même chose. C'est lassant à la longue.  
En réponse, Nero tira son sabre et fit augmenter son reiatsu de façon alarmante. L'air devint étouffant, oppressant, lourd comme une chape de plomb. Ça n'inquiéta cependant pas Gin qui en avait vu d'autre.

Sans crier gare, Gin s'élança vers son adversaire, disparaissant momentanément de la vue de l'arrancar. Celui-ci tourna rapidement la tête vers sa gauche et eut juste le temps de voir un éclat lumineux au moment où le wakisashi s'abattait sur lui. D'instinct, il se précipita sur le coté pour éviter la lame. Le tranchant redoutable du zanpakutô le frôla sans le toucher. Furieux, l'arrancar leva la tête et lança un hurlement assourdissant. L'onde de choc sonique qu'il provoqua balaya toute la rue, brisant les vitrines des magasins et les fenêtres des immeubles, renversant les passants et abatant les poteaux télégraphiques et les panneaux de signalisation. Gin pointa Shinsô devant lui et s'en servit pour briser l'onde de choc comme un miroir. Bien que essoufflé, l'arrancar s'élança vers lui et, passant le bouclier que formait Shinsô, essaya d'empaler Gin sur son sabre. Le jeune-homme s'écarta rapidement et répliqua d'un coup de sa lame qui traversa l'épaule gauche du hollow. Celui-ci trébucha et roula sur le sol en beuglant comme un dément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bruyant, railla Gin.  
L'arrancar lança un regard assassin qui n'impressionna pas le shinigami. Il lança Shinsô en l'air et la rattrapa au vol, d'un geste désinvolte. A ce moment, Nero se planta son zanpakutô dans la poitrine. Gin haussa un sourcil. L'arrancar eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Grogne, Lunanegra.  
La silhouette de l'arrancar prit une stature plus haute et plus lourde. Ses bras et ses jambes s'allongèrent démesurément. Et des griffes apparurent à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Sa tête s'allongea également de manière à former un museau canin. D'impressionnantes canines dépassaient de ses babines dégoulinant de bave. Son dos arrondi était orné de longs piquants qui lui faisaient comme une crête le long de l'échine, jusqu'à sa queue ornée de pointes de corne. Si Gin avait voulu le décrire rapidement, il aurait certainement utilisé le terme "loup-garou"!

- Je vais te crever! Gronda l'arrancar.

- Ça m'étonnerai.  
Grognant comme un chien enragé, Nero se mit à quatre pattes et courba l'échine de manière à arrondir son dos et a herrisser sa crinière de pointes. Il fit mine d'éternuer. Une nuée de piquants furt projetée sur Gin et sur Ishida. Le shinigami évita la pluie de pointes acérées d'un bond tandis que le quincy s'abritait derrière une voiture qui fut criblée de trous. L'alarme se mit à hurler mais personne n'y fit attention.

- Ah! Regardes ça! Tu as fait un trou dans mon haori.  
L'arrancar se tourna vers le shinigami qui inspectait les dégâts faits sur ses vêtements.

- J'ai pas l'intention de transpercer que ton haori, Gin Ichimaru! Ricana-t-il.  
Le son de son rire rappelait celui d'une porte qui grince.

- Tu m'agaces, fit Gin soudain sérieux. Finissons en maintenant.  
Il se plaça en position de combat, bien planté sur ses jambes fléchies et camoufla sa petite lame derrière la manche de son kimono. En réponse, l'arrancar forma un cero entre ses mâchoires.

- Transperces, Shinsô, ordonna le shinigami à son zanpakutô.  
Aussitôt la lame du wakisashi s'auréola d'une aura d'énergie bleutée et s'allongea. Gin la pointa vers son adversaire et la lame fusa vers lui à une telle vitesse que l'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le cero mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il roulait au sol en grognant de rage et de douleur. La lame de Shinsô se rétracta à sa taille habituelle.

- C'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'abattre, shinigami, grogna Nero en se relevant.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas fini, répliqua Gin, son sourire inquiétant sur le visage.  
Il tendit la main droite devant lui, les doigts ouverts comme un éventail, ne tenant plus son zanpakutô qu'entre son pouce et sa paume. Les yeux fixés sur l'arrancar, il récita le Chant des 96 Lames, le sort le plus puissant qu'il maîtrisait.

- Ô Fureur Céleste, ô grondement des Esprits, ô rage séculaire, Nuage Noir sur la plaine, Éclair d'argent dans la nuit, Force implacable qui embrase le Ciel. Déchires le silence des montagnes. Voie de la Destruction 96, Tempête d'éclairs.  
Son reiatsu dessina une forme en lignes d'énergie bleutées au dessus de sa main tendue. Gin laissa couler vers le symbole la quantité d'énergie qu'exigeait le sort. Des éclairs bondirent vers l'arrancar stupéfait. Pendant un instant, ce fut un véritable déchaînement d'éclairs et un flamboiement de lumière aveuglant. Des arcs électriques ne cessaient de surgir du symbole pour frapper le hollow. A la fin du déluge, lorsque le sceau s'évapora et que les éclairs cessèrent, l'arrancar était cloué au sol, plus mort que vivant. Des filets de fumée s'élevaient de sa peau noircie et une odeur insoutenable de chairs carbonisée flottait dans l'air. Gin s'approcha du corps inerte et l'observa un instant. La bête gémit. Le shinigami leva son zanpakutô et lui transperça le front d'un mouvement vif, mettant fin à ses souffrances.

- Pfft! Petit joueur! Soupira Gin en se détournant de l'arrancar.

- Il est mort? Demanda Ishida en approchant prudemment.

- Il y a des chances.  
Pendant un instant, le quincy sembla hésiter entre remercier le shinigami et s'en aller sans se retourner. Le capitaine au cheveux argentés le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il ne voulait pas paraître aussi cavalier que Kurosaki. Une subite explosion de reiatsu lui évita d'avoir à prendre une décision. Il se tourna immédiatement dans cette direction.

- On dirait que Kurosaki-kun a des petits problèmes, se moqua Gin.  
Ishida allait répliquer lorsqu'un autre reiatsu commença à faiblir.

- On dirait que votre ami Hitsugaya n'est pas mieux loti, remarqua le quincy sur le même ton.  
Le sourie de Gin s'évapora mais la remarque du quincy n'y était pour rien. Le petit génie était-il en train de se faire battre dans l'hypothétique espoir de ramener Hinamori à la réalité?

- Je file aider Kurosaki, fit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Occupez-vous de Hitsugaya.  
Et avec ça, il s'éclipsa.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me donne des ordres, gémit Gin.

--

Orihime regardait les éclairs lumineux et les gerbes d'étincelles, seuls indices visibles du combat engagé entre Turel et Aizen. Après l'arrivée des deux shinigamis, Hinamori s'était éclipsée en disant quelque chose à propos de Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Dans la foulée, Aizen s'était éloigné en laissant Lolly et Ménolly surveiller Orihime. Turel et Aizen se battaient plus loin, dans les airs au dessus du parc. Ils bougeaient si vite que la jeune-fille avait du mal à suivre leurs mouvements. Pour le moment, il était impossible de déterminer qui avait l'avantage.

Les deux mains serrées sur sa poitrine, Orihime espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien à Turel. Elle espérait aussi qu'Aizen ne découvre pas l'existence du bébé. Il n'hésiterait pas s'en servir à son avantage contre Turel et Grimmjow. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait inventer? La jeune-fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Turel avait accepté le combat dans son état. C'était de la folie.

- Turellia-sama! Murmura-t-elle.  
Lolly se tourna vers elle avec un air hargneux sur le visage. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui frappa Orihime au front.

- Tais toi, chienne d'humaine, gronda-t-elle. Regardes plutôt comment Aizen-sama va balayer cette salope de traîtresse.  
Orihime lui lança un regard de dégoût.

- Baisses les yeux quand je te parle.  
Orihime ne bougea pas. Lolly poussa un cri de fureur et se jeta sur elle. Orihime l'esquiva sans peine. Son entraînement avec Turel n'avait pas uniquement développé ses pouvoirs. Lolly la regarda sans comprendre.

- Vous êtes deux ingrates. Turellia-sama vous a tiré du désert et a fait de vous des arrancars et voilà comment vous la remerciez. En la trahissant pour un type qui n'a rien à faire de vous.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui, gronda Ménolly en rejoignant sa soeur.  
Lolly attrapa Orihime par les cheveux.

- Tu parles trop, humaine de merde.  
Elle donna à la jeune-fille un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya rouler au loin.

- Regardes ça, Ménolly. La petite pute se trémousse dans la boue, comme toutes les chiennes de son espèce.  
Les deux idiotes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Orihime se débattait pour se redresser.

- Tu crois que si on lui parle, elle va nous répondre en aboyant, demanda Ménolly.

- Non, elle va se mettre à gémir comme la bonne petite pute qu'elle est.  
Elles s'esclaffèrent bruyamment mais leur rire s'étrangla dans leurs gorges lorsqu'un reiatsu empli de colère les submergea. Elle se tournèrent vers Orihime qui se remettait sur ses pieds. La jeune-fille fixa sur elle un regard durcit par une détermination farouche.

- Vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles. Vous ne comprenez rien. Cet homme que vous idolâtrez est un menteur, un manipulateur et un assassin. Il n'en a rien à faire de vous. Il vous utilise comme des jouets. Mais vous êtes trop stupides pour le comprendre. Au lieux de lutter contre lui, comme le font les autres arrancars, vous restez là à dire des horreurs et à parier sur la défaite de Turellia-sama. Vous n'êtes que des écervelées, vous ne méritez pas d'exister. Je crois ... Je vous hais.  
Elle avait hurlé ces trois derniers mots. Son reiatsu augmenta de façon alarmante. Les deux soeurs se précipitèrent sur elle en hurlant de rage et d'indignation. Orihime leva les mains et les tendit devant elle. Les mots autrefois prononcés par Grimmjow refaisaient surface dans son esprit: _"quand tu tus ton ennemi, au moins tu es sûr de ne pas le voir revenir encore plus puissant"_. Elle se fichait de savoir si ces deux vipères étaient ou non plus puissantes qu'avant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus jamais les voir. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle souhaitait vraiment la mort de ses adversaires. Elle voulait les faire disparaître définitivement et faire aussi disparaître leurs stupides propos en même temps qu'elle. Elle sentit un force incroyable se répandre en elle.

- Boucliers des Deux Dimensions Unies.  
Shun'o et Ayame surgirent de sa barrette à cheveux et foncèrent vers les deux soeurs.

- Annihile! Ordonna la jeune-fille.  
Au lieu de l'habituel bulle dorée, les deux fées créèrent entre elles un dôme rougeoyant qui entoura les deux arrancars. Prises de panique, elles se jetèrent sur les parois pour essayer de les briser. En vain. Une fois la cible à l'intérieur, elle était prisonnière et seule Orihime pouvait décider de la faire sortir. Tout alla à une vitesse étonnante. Les deux filles hurlèrent de terreur plus que de douleur, supplièrent, insultèrent, se débattirent désespérément. Elles commencèrent à s'effriter comme des statues de sables. Avec un dernier hurlement, elles disparurent entièrement. Orihime rappela ses fées qui réintégrèrent leurs places. Elle n'éprouvait ni joie ni remords. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, c'est tout.

- Waho, impressionnant! Fit une voix derrière elle.  
Elle sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna, prête à l'attaque mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Capitaine!

- Oh, je t'en prie, appelles moi Gin. Tu n'es pas une shinigami.

- Vous devez aider Turel, elle ...  
Orihime s'arrêta net en constatant que Turel et Aizen avaient tous deux disparu.

- J'irai, promit Gin, je suis venu pour ça, mais d'abord, nous devons aider Hitsugaya. Cet idiot s'est mis dans une situation dangereuse. Il a besoin de toi.

- Euh, d'accord.  
Elle lança un dernier regard dans la direction où Turel et Aizen se battaient encore deux minutes plus tôt puis suivit Gin en espérant que tout allait bien pour l'arrancar.

--

Un peu de sang s'écoulait de son front à l'endroit où une pierre l'avait frappé mais Tôshirô n'y faisait pas attention. Face à lui, Hinamori, le visage camouflé sous son masque, ne montrait aucun signe de regret et semblait déterminée à l'éliminer s'il ne renonçait pas le premier à ce combat. Le gamin ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se tromper à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen lui avait fait pour l'embrigader de cette manière?

- Hina, je t'en prie, reprends-toi! Supplia-t-il pour la quatrième fois. Regardes les choses en face, Aizen est un monstre. Il t'utilise pour ses plans, comme une marionnette.

- Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. C'est vous qui êtes les monstres. C'est vous qui avez trahis Sosuke. Vous ne connaissez pas la véritable histoire. Cette femelle arrancar vous a tous trompé avec ses belles paroles. Mais c'est elle la véritable menace.  
_"C'est le monde à l'envers!"_ pensa Tôshirô.

- Tu te trompes, Hina. Turel n'est là que pour combattre Aizen. Elle ne menace personne.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait prendre la défense d'un arrancar.

- Tu mens. Sosuke ne veux que nous protéger d'elle, il ...

- Ah oui! Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqué le commandant Yamamoto, le capitaine Kuchiki et moi? Pourquoi Yamamoto serait-il mort?  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Chaque guerre entraîne des dommages collatéraux, on ne peut rien y faire, répliqua la vizard. Si tu comptes sur moi pour pleurer ce vieux con, tu te trompes. Je le détestait autant que je déteste ces maudits arrancars. Il n'a pas su voir leur jeu et il a fait jeter Sosuke en prison sans se poser de questions. C'était un imbécile!

- Tu vas trop loin, Hinamori! Gronda Tôshirô, furieux.  
Inutile d'essayer de la raisonner, il perdait son temps, elle était trop embringuée dans son délire. Il comprit que tout n'était pas entièrement dû à Aizen. Certes, il avait menti et triché, mais Tôshirô se rendit soudain comptes que rien de tout ça n'aurait pu fonctionner aussi bien si Hinamori, elle même, n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre ces mensonges et d'y croire autant. Il comprit qu'elle était aussi fautive que le traître dans cette situation.

- Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, soupira-t-il en pointant son zanpakutô vers elle. Je dois t'arrêter, tu es un danger pour nous tous. Je suis navré, Momo.

- Ne le sois pas! Gronda-t-elle.  
D'un mouvement de son sabre, elle lança une boule de feu vers lui. Le gamin bondit pour éviter le projectile qui explosa à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait. Dés que son pied toucha le sol, Tôshirô s'élança vers la jeune-fille, avec la légèreté du vent dans l'herbe. Hinamori para la lame de Hyôrinmaru de la sienne et l'une des branches de son zanpakutô coinça le sabre du jeune capitaine. Elle le força à baisser les mains jusqu'à ce que la pointe de son sabre touche le sol et lui lança un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Tôshirô recula sous le choc. Hinamori fondit sur lui, le sabre levé au dessus de sa tête, hurlant comme une furie. Il l'esquiva d'un bond et sauta sur un amoncellement de rochers qui formaient une cascade artificielle dans le parc. Hinamori leva les yeux vers lui.

- Si tu ne renonces pas maintenant, capitaine Hitsugaya, je serai obligés de te tuer. Je ne veux pas mais j'irai jusqu'au bout pour protéger Sosuke de ses adversaires. Je suis prête à tout pour lui.  
Elle joignit les mains, tenant toujours son zanpakutô et ses doigts formèrent une figure précise.

- Ô Lumière dans les ténèbres, ô espoir du monde perdu, ô rêve libérant les hommes, Étoiles d'agent dans le ciel nocturne, Pointes déchirant le brouillard, Lames du chaos brisant la vie. Transperces le vide du néant. Voie de la Destruction 62, Flèches d'argent.  
Surpris, Tôshirô resserra les mains sur son sabre. Il bondit hors de portée, mais il ne put éviter les pointes lancées vers lui. L'un d'elles se ficha dans son épaule droite et deux autres dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Co ... Comment peux- tu utiliser des sorts aussi puissants.

- Sosuke me les a apprit!  
Elle pointa son sabre sur lui et le regarda arracher les pointes de ses plaies. Du sang s'écoula à flot sur son kimono, souillant son haori déchiré. Il tituba un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre.

- Je t'avais prévenu, fit Hinamori. Renonces tant que tu le peux encore.  
Sans répondre, Tôshirô prit Hyôrinmaru à deux mains et se remit en garde. Il sauta de son perchoir et se jeta sur son adversaire. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec un tintement sonore et des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent dans tous les sens.

- Tobiume! Appela Hinamori.  
Une longue langue de flammes jaillit de son sabre, comme un dragon crachant du feu. Tôshirô recula de quelques pas esquivant l'attaque. Il se remettait en garde lorsqu'il vit Hinamori sauter au dessus de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lance sur lui une autre boule de feu mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, Tobiume pointé vers le bas et enfonça son sabre dans la terre avec une telle force que ça provoqua une violente secousse qui ébranla le sol. Tôshirô sauta à son tour, évitant le mini tremblement de terre. Sous lui la secousse retourna la pelouse et déracina plusieurs arbres qui s'abattirent avec fracas. En position d'attaque, Hinamori lança une sertie de petites boules de feu vers lui. Il les détruisit toutes à coups de sabre. Une série d'explosions raisonna et un feu rougeoyant illumina la nuit. Tôshirô traversa l'écran de fumée provoqué par les explosions. La lame de son sabre étincela à la lueur de la lune, comme s'il réagissait à la colère de son maître. Hyôrinmaru sembla s'embraser d'une flamme de glace avant de plonger dans l'épaule de la jeune-fille. Elle ne lâcha aucun cri mais son sabre fusa vers l'avant. La lame frappa Tôshirô au coté gauche, déchirant son kimono et son haori et laissant une coupure sanglante le long de ses cotes. La blessure n'était pas grave mais le coup fut violent. Tôshirô roula dans l'herbe où il resta un instant assommé tandis que son sang s'écoulait sur le sol. Hinamori tituba un instant, du sang s'écoulant le long de son bras.

Prenant appui sur son sabre comme sur une cane, Tôshirô se releva. La douleur irradiait dans sa poitrine et son épaule droite et le peu de force qui lui restait suite au traitement qu'Aizen lui avait infligé commençait à décliner. La perte de sang et la douleur finiraient par avoir raison de sa résistance si grande soit-elle. Face à cette Hinamori qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il savait qu'il ne pouvait courir ce risque. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à ce combat le plus vite possible avant de devenir trop vulnérable.

Il se releva difficilement. Hinamori s'approcha de lui à pas lents. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa blessure et semblait moins sensible que lui à l'affaiblissement. Elle avait encore toutes ses forces n'ayant pas eu à subir la torture du Hogyoku. Ça la rendait encore plus dangereuse. Tôshirô se mit en position et Hinamori l'imita. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se regardèrent sans bouger puis la vizard lança l'assaut. D'un geste rapide, elle lança une boule de feu sur le jeune capitaine. Il l'esquiva en bondissant de coté. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait latéralement, Hinamori renouvela son attaque propulsant une nouvelle boule de feu vers Tôshirô. Freinant subitement, le shinigami exécuta un long dérapage avant de répliquer. Il détruisit la boule de feu d'un coup de sabre. La fumée se dissipait à peine, qu'il vit Hinamori fondre sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. D'un geste de son sabre, il parvint à lui faire lâcher Tobiume, mais ça ne dissuada pas la jeune-femme d'attaquer. Elle lui lança un coup de pied qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, réveillant la douleur de ses blessures. Il effectua un long vol plané. D'une torsion de reins, le gamin parvint à poser la main sur le sol et à se rétablir d'une pirouette. Une fois sur ses pieds, il dérapa encore sur un mètre ou deux avant de s'immobiliser.

Hinamori récupéra rapidement son zanpakutô et se tourna vers Tôshirô. Elle était essoufflée mais pas autant que le jeune capitaine, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Tu es fatigué, remarqua la vizard. Abandonnes maintenant.

- Pas question!  
Il prit son zanpakutô à deux mains et se mit en garde. Hinamori leva Tobiume et l'appela par son nom. Répondant à l'appel, le zanpakutô lança une nuée de boules de feu sur le gamin. Tôshirô leva son sabre en l'appelant à son tour. Un mur de glace se dressa devant lui, tel un bouclier. Affaiblit par le Hogyoku et par ses blessures, il ne put cependant en maintenir l'efficacité assez longtemps pour se protéger. Lorsque les boules de feu explosèrent toutes en même temps contre le bouclier de glace, celui-ci se brisa et l'onde de choc projeta Tôshirô au loin. Il resta au sol, assommé par l'impact. Hinamori s'approcha de lui avec méfiance. Il ne réagit pas quand elle se posta au dessus e lui.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'abandonner, capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Elle posa le pied au creux des reins du gamin, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle leva son sabre et l'abattit vers la nuque de Tôshirô. A ce moment un sifflement strident déchira le silence et un éclat bleuté luisit devant ses yeux. Il y eut un tintement métallique et Tobiume lui fut arraché des mains et tomba à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

- Tu ne doutes de rien, toi au moins! Fit une voix sur sa droite.  
La vizard se tourna dans cette direction et vit Gin s'approcher, Shinsô à la main, suivit de la gamine qu'elle avait enlevé au Hueco Mundo.

- Ichimaru! Cracha-t-elle, se concentrant sur l'objet de sa haine.  
Il leva l'index et l'agita un instant devant lui, l'air sarcastique.

- Tatata! C'est "capitaine Ichimaru", pour toi, Hinamori! Rectifia-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
Elle lui lança un regard mauvais qui en aurait certainement fait trembler plus d'un, mais Gin en avait vu d'autres et de bien pires que celui-là.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître! fit-elle avec mépris.

- Pas autant que toi.  
Cette réflexion la fit grincer des dents. Elle se rua sur son zanpakutô et attaqua. Cependant la boule de feu fut interceptée par le bouclier triangulaire de Orihime.

- Occupes-toi de Hitsugaya, je me charge d'elle.

- D'accord.  
Orihime se précipita vers le jeune capitaine étendu au sol. Gin fit un pas en avant, son zanpakutô toujours à la main, et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé entre Hinamori et Hitsugaya. Il pointa son wakisashi sur son nouvel adversaire et s'apprêta à attaquer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se saisir de son kimono. Baisant les yeux, il vit que Tôshirô avait attraper le bas de son hakama et levait vers lui un visage déterminé.

- Laisses-la moi, ordonna-t-il. Ce sont des histoires de famille, tout ça.

- Tu n'es pas en état.

- Laisses la moi, rugit le gamin.  
Pendant un instant, il s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Bon, d'accord, céda Gin. Mais si tu échoues, c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'elle. Maintenant, laisses Orihime te soigner.  
Tôshirô fut tenté de refuser, question d'orgueil, mais il céda à son tour devant l'allure de Gin. Il lâcha le hakama de l'autre capitaine et se laissa retomber au sol.

- Ca va aller, Hitsugaya-kun, fit Orihime en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- C'est "capitaine Hitsugaya", râla le gamin.  
Sans y prêter attention, Orihime l'aida à se retourner pour se placer sur le dos et invoqua ses fées.

- Ça va aller vite, promit Orihime.  
Il se passa une ou deux minutes pendant lesquelles Orihime se concentra sur sa tâche tandis que Gin et Hinamori échangeaient des regards menaçants. La vizard essaya d'attaquer plusieurs fois, mais Gin repoussa tous ses assauts sans efforts.

- Aaah! C'est moins facile que d'attaquer dans le dos, n'est-ce pas? Nargua-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites! S'écria Orihime à ce moment.  
Tôshirô venait de la repousser et, après avoir briser la bulle d'énergie, se relevait, sabre en main.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Hitsugaya-kun, protesta le jeune-fille. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

- Rien à foutre, grogna le gamin.  
Il fit quelques pas en avant. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus mais elles n'étaient pas encore complètement guéries. Il passa près de Gin sans lui accorder un regard et pointa son sabre vers Hinamori. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir. Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit aussitôt en garde.

- Ichimaru, appela Tôshirô. Je n'aurai pas assez de forces pour le maintenir très longtemps.  
Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Gin hocha la tête. Sans crier gare, Tôshirô sauta au dessus de Hinamori et concentra le peu de force qui lui restait.

- Enroules-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru! Ordonna-t-il.  
Le dragon de glace apparut autour de lui et un froid mordant se fit sentir. D'un geste de son sabre, le gamin lança le dragon sur Hinamori. Celle-ci esquiva de justesse et le dragon s'écrasa sur le sol. L'herbe gela instantanément, une brume froide s'éleva au dessus du sol et la respiration des spectateur provoquait de la vapeur. Hinamori atterri sur un rocher de la cascade artificielle. Dés qu'il posa le pied au sol, Tôshirô se rua vers elle, sabre brandi au dessus de sa tête, traînant derrière lui la chaîne et la lame en croissant qui y était accrochée. Hinamori s'éclipsa au moment où le sabre s'abattait sur elle. La pointe heurta la roche en lançant une note cristalline. Une épaisse couche de glace se forma sur le rocher qui éclata sous l'influence du froid polaire généré par l'arme. La cascade se figea instantanément. Tôshirô prit appui sur une autre pierre pour changer de direction. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hinamori courir vers Gin et Orihime. Il concentra tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans la lame de son sabre.

- Hyôrinmaru! Appela-t-il.  
Le dragon de glace tournoya autour de lui avant de fuser vers la vizard lorsque Tôshirô pointa sa lame ver elle.

- Oh! C'est pas bon, ça! remarqua Gin, voyant l'attaque arriver sur eux.  
D'un geste, il attrapa Orihime sous un bras et s'éloigna d'un shunpô d'une rapidité incroyable. Au même moment, le dragon s'abattait sur Hinamori qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce fut comme si une avalanche se déchaînait sur elle, une cascade de glace qui s'effondrait d'un seul coup. Des blocs de glace et des échardes tranchantes comme des lames volèrent dans tous les sens quand le dragon se pulvérisa en heurtant le sol. Pendant un instant, un violent blizzard balaya toute la zone en hurlant de rage. De la neige et de la glace couvrirent le sol, le tronc des arbres et les branchages aux alentour. Certains arbres se mirent à craquer et des branches tombèrent sous le poids de la glace. Hinamori était au sol, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace, inconsciente. Son masque s'était complètement brisé. Tôshirô retomba dans la neige, non loin d'elle. Il fit quelques pas vers elle mais, épuisé, il trébucha et tomba face dans la neige. Hyôrinmaru reprit son apparence de départ, sans la chaîne et la lame en croissant de lune.

- Hitsugaya-kun, s'écria Orihime en se précipitant vers lui.

- C'est ... "capitaine ... Hitsugaya", fit-il d'une voix faible.  
Et il s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Capitaine Gin, venez vite.  
Gin, qui était penché sur Hinamori, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Capitaine!  
Cette fois, Gin revint vers elle.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il est épuisé et son reiatsu est presque nul. Il faut le tirer de la neige.  
Gin comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui et prit Tôshirô dans ses bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Il le déposa dans l'herbe et Orihime se mit aussitôt à le soigner.

- Je peux soigner ses blessures, mais je ne peux rien faire pour le reiatsu qu'il a perdu.

- Fais ce que tu peux, moi, je vais aider Turel. Ne inquiètes pas pour Hinamori, j'ai scellé son reiatsu, elle ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tiens, gardes ça.  
Il lui tendit Tobiume qui avait, lui aussi, reprit sa forme scellée.

- Je vous laisse, à plus tard.

- Attendez, capitaine! S'écria-t-elle. Turel est ...  
Trop tard! Il disparut d'un shunpô avant qu'elle eut le temps d'achever sa phrase.

- Enceinte ...  
Orihime poussa un long soupir. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le suivre et aider Turel, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait s'occuper de Tôshirô avant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était faire confiance à Gin et espérer qu'il ne leur arrive rien à lui et à Turel ... Ni au bébé.

--

- Montres-toi enfoiré d'aveugle, gronda Grimmjow. Je sais que tu es là.  
Il venait de débouler dans un petit cercle entouré d'arbres à plusieurs centaines de mètres de son lieu de départ. Ulquiorra était au sol, en train de se relever après avoir été abandonné là par son ravisseur. Les deux espadas se rejoignirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Ulquiorra en voyant Grimmjow approcher. Qui protège Orihime? Et Turel? ... Tu as laissé Turel seule face à Aizen? Dans son état?

- Oh, fermes-la, gronda l'autre en comprenant son erreur.

- Tu es inconscient! Remarqua Ulquiorra.  
Grimmjow lui aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la figure pour le faire taire, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas perdre son temps comme ça.

- Alors, tu sors de ta cachette, oui ou merde!  
L'aveugle finit par se montrer.

- C'est pas trop tôt.

- Je t'attends, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, lança-t-il.  
Grimmjow allait répondre au défit lorsque Ulquiorra le retint par le bras.

- Attends! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange. Tôsen te défit, ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.  
Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

- Et que cache-t-il sous cette cape? Ajouta Ulquiorra.  
Grimmjow laissa échapper une sorte de grognement avant de lancer un regard suspicieux vers l'aveugle. Tôsen ne semblait pas inquiet de devoir faire face à deux espadas. Il avait l'air calme et confiant, un peu à l'image d'Aizen.

- On va le savoir tout de suite.  
Grimmjow tendit la main vers Tôsen et lança un cero. L'aveugle l'esquiva avec une aisance incroyable.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce souk?  
Son adversaire ne bougeait pas aussi vite quand il l'avait affronté à Las Noches. Grimmjow bondit en avant et attaqua l'aveugle au corps à corps. Tôsen évita les deux premiers coups de poings avant de bloquer le troisième de la main droite. Grimmjow vit un étrange mouvement sous la cape de l'ancien shinigami qui sembla lever le bras gauche et poser la main sur la poitrine de l'arrancar. Celui-ci fut propulsé vers l'arrière comme sous l'effet d'un violent coup de poing. Il roula dans l'herbe froide et humide, une trace ensanglantée en forme de griffe sur la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que ...  
Grimmjow se releva, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa blessure.

- Avec quoi il a frappé? Il me tenait de la main droite ...  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Ulquiorra hocha la tête. Même s'il était déjà inconscient à ce moment là, Orihime lui avait raconté de quelle façon Grimmjow avait tranché le bras de Tôsen après l'avoir vaincu. L'aveugle cachait vraiment quelque chose sous sa cape.

- Avec moi, ordonna-t-il simplement.  
Grimmjow hocha la tête. Ulquiorra tendit l'index en direction de l'aveugle et tira un cero. Tôsen l'esquiva mais à ce moment, Grimmjow fit feu à son tour. La colonne d'énergie bleuté fusa vers l'aveugle qui ne put que se protéger le visage de son bras. Sa fameuse cape se volatilisa et une partie de son uniforme fut réduit à l'état de charpie.

- Bien ça alors, fit Grimmjow, abasourdi. Répugnant.  
Le secret de l'aveugle se dévoilait enfin, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Le bras amputé par Grimmjow avait été remplacé par un autre, un bras hideux et difforme achevé par une main grotesque, munie de trois doigts, eux-même terminés par de grosses griffes. Ça ressemblait fort à un bras de hollow!

- C'est le carnaval! Commenta la Tercera avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
L'aveugle se débarrassa de ce qui restait de sa cape et leva la tête vers eux. Il avait une étrange cicatrice au milieu du front. Grimmjow ne se souvenait pas s'il l'avait blessé à cet endroit lors de leur précédent combat.

- Et c'est toi qui nous tenais des discours sur ta soi-disant pureté, Tôsen, nargua Grimmjow. Regardes-toi, maintenant, tu ne vaux guère mieux que nous.  
Pour toute réponse l'ancien shinigami fit augmenter son reiatsu de manière alarmante. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange dans son réiatsu, comme s'il portait un peu de celui d'un hollow en même temps que son énergie habituelle de shinigami. Pourtant ça ne ressemblait en rien aux reiatsu de cette gamine et de Kurosaki lorsqu'ils utilisaient leurs masques de hollow. C'était différent, étrange et inquiétant.

- Le Hogyoku! Marmonna Ulquiorra.  
Grimmjow comprit. L'aveugle avait utilisé les pouvoirs de la pierre pour récupérer son bras.

- T'es tombé bien bas, se moqua-t-il à l'adresse de son adversaire.  
Pour toute réponse, Tôsen tira son zanpakutô et laissa le fourreau tomber au sol.

- Comme tu veux!  
Répondant au défi, Grimmjow tira Pantera de son fourreau.

- T'en mêles pas, Segunda, il est à mou, grogna-t-il.  
Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir agacé avant de se forcer à hocher la tête.

Grimmjow s'élança vers l'aveugle d'un sonido incroyablement rapide. Tôsen se contenta de le regarder approcher pendant une fraction de seconde avant de lever son bras de hollow et de tirer un cero d'un rouge lumineux. Prit par surprise, Grimmjow eut juste le temps de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine et son visage avant d'être balayé par le faisceau d'énergie. Il fut projeté vers un arbre tout proche. D'un coup de reins, l'arrancar parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour éviter la collision. Tôsen planta son sabre dans la terre et joignit les mains devant lui.

- Voie de la Destruction 68, Flèches d'énergie.  
Trois rayons d'un blanc de neige fusèrent vers Grimmjow qui se relevait à peine. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'un cero d'un vert d 'émeraude intercepta le sort. L'explosion secoua tout le champ de bataille. Grimmjow dut protéger ses yeux de la luminosité. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, l'aveugle se jeta sur lui et lui transperça l'épaule droite de son sabre. A ce moment, Pantera fusa vers l'avant en étincelant et perça la cuisse de Tôsen. Du sang gicla des plaies ouvertes et aspergea leurs uniformes. Bondissant comme une furie, Tôsen recula hors de portée, arrachant Pantera des mains de Grimmjow. Pile à ce moment, l'aveugle lança un autre cero, obligeant son adversaire à aller se réfugier dans l'arbre le plus proche, laissant son sabre derrière lui. Grimmjow serra les dents lorsqu'il imagina Gin occupé à se foutre de lui, en riant du "petit chat coincé dans un arbre!" . Ça n'améliora pas son humeur.

Tôsen s'apprêtait à tirer un nouveau cero dans l'arbre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un reiatsu tout près de lui. Il leva son zanpakutô d'un geste instinctif et entendit le tintement de deux lames s'entrechoquant.

- Depuis quand tu aides les déchets, Ulquiorra?

- Depuis que Turel me l'a ordonné, mentit l'arrancar.  
Tôsen n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ça voulait dire. Un bruissement dans l'herbe attira son attention. Pantera en main, Grimmjow se ruait à nouveau sur son adversaire. Il arriva sur sa cible comme un ouragan et abattit sa lame vers lui. Tôsen parvint à se libérer de l'étau de Ulquiorra et s'esquiva rapidement. Il sauta au dessus d'un banc de pierre et se maintint dans l'air comme s'il marchait sur la terre ferme. Réagissant avec une vivacité extraordinaire, Grimmjow s'élança à sa suite. Plus vif que son adversaire, l'arrancar parvint à se porter à sa hauteur et lui asséna un coup de sabre qui projeta l'aveugle au sol. Grimmjow se laissa retomber sur sa proie sabre en avant. Tôsen lui lança un cero en pleine figure. Repoussé par la violence du choc l'arrancar fit un spectaculaire vol plané avant de tomber lui aussi au sol. Tous deux restèrent assommé un instant avant de se relever en grognant.

Tôsen se reprit le premier. Il bondit vers Grimmjow qui se prépara à l'accueillir. Au moment ou il arrivait sur lui, l'aveugle attrapa le poignet de l'arrancar et l'immobilisa avant de lui porter un coup de son sabre. Grimmjow recula de plusieurs pas, du sang s'écoulant le long de son bras gauche. L'aveugle frappa encore une fois, sur le sabre de l'arrancar cette fois, essayant visiblement de briser la lame de Pantera afin d'empêcher Grimmjow d'utiliser sa Résurrection. Furieux, Grimmjow lança sa lame vers l'avant,au moment où Tôsen frappait lui aussi. Les deux zanpakutô glissèrent l'un contre l'autre. Déviées de leurs courses, les lames plongèrent sur l'adversaire. Grimmjow recula d'un pas tandis que la pointe de Suzumuchi lui déchirait la poitrine de haut en bas. Pantera transperça l'épaule de l'aveugle qui cria de douleur. Tous deux reculèrent pour observer les dégâts. La plaie de Grimmjow saignait beaucoup mais elle n'était pas profonde. Du sang dégoulinait le long du bras de l'aveugle qui tenait son épaule blessée de son autre main.

- Ton épaule est en morceau, shinigami de mes fesses. Prêt à en finir? Nargua Grimmjow.  
Tôsen le fixa de ses yeux blancs.

- Voilà qui te fais une belle entaille, Grimmjow, pour replacer la cicatrice que tu as effacée.  
Grimmjow sera Pantera dans son poing et s'apprêtait à reprendre le combat lorsque Ulquiorra lui barra la route.

- Attends!

- Restes en dehors de ça, Segunda. C'est mon combat.

- Comment sait-il pour ta cicatrice? Lança Ulquiorra sans faire attention à sa remarque. Il n'était plus à Las Noches quand tu l'as fait effacer par Orihime!  
Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Les deux arrancar se tournèrent vers l'aveugle qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça.

Tôsen resta un instant immobile face à eux puis un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. A ce moment, les bords de ce que Grimmjow avait prit pour une cicatrice sur son front s'ouvrirent comme une paupière, dévoilant un gros oeil orange qui les fixait de sa pupille ronde. Les deux arrancars observèrent le phénomène en silence. Grimmjow semblait partagé entre le dégoût et la moquerie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Aizen-sama m'a fait l'honneur de me confier une partie des pouvoirs du Hogyoku.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est si différent d'avant, comprit Ulquiorra. Il est possédé par le Hogyoku!

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le pire des hollows, Tôsen, grogna Grimmjow. Ta foutue justice est tombée bien bas et toi avec.  
Pas de réponse de la part de l'ancien capitaine.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'utilise pas les pouvoirs de son sabre, fit Ulquiorra, pensif. Aizen m'avait expliqué que le Hogyoku pouvait être utilisé pour augmenter la force des arrancars mais aussi pour modifier les pouvoirs des shinigamis. Mais au prix de leur alliance avec leur zanpakutô.

- Comment ça?  
Ulquiorra secoua la tête.

- Disons pour faire simple que l'utilisation du Hogyoku coupe le lien entre un shinigami et son zanpakutô. Il peut toujours utiliser son arme mais entre ses mains, elle a perdu tous ses pouvoir et n'est plus qu'un sabre normal.

- C'est stupide, trancha Grimmjow.  
Pour une fois, Ulquiorra ne pouvait qu'approuver son comparse.

- C'est stupide peut-être, mais pas entièrement inutile, intervint Tôsen.  
Son oeil émit une lueur orangée. Aussitôt, Grimmjow sentit son corps se durcir. Il essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ce cirque?  
Tôsen se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui eut le réflexe de regarder ailleurs.

- C'est son oeil, fit-il. On dirait qu'il peut paralyser quiconque le regarde, comme Méduse.

- C'est qui cette pouf? grogna Grimmjow.  
Sans attendre, Ulquiorra se cacha derrière Grimmjow alors que l'ancien shinigami essayait à nouveau de le paralyser.

- Il ne faut surtout pas le regarder en face, conseilla Ulquiorra pour lui même.

- Hé, tu vas pas te plaquer derrière moi? Râla Grimmjow.  
Il essayait vainement de bouger. Ulquiorra, penché au niveau de la hanche de son équipier, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tôsen et il faillit être paralysé à son tour.

- Rien à faire.  
Il cherchait un moyen d'obliger le Noir à fermer son oeil démoniaque sans y passer lui aussi. Observant le corps paralysé de Grimmjow, il eut soudain une idée.

- Ne bouges pas, fit-il à la Tercera.

- Comme si je pouvais, grogna celui-ci.  
Ulquiorra passa la main par le trou de hollow de son comparse ce qui fit hurler celui-ci.

- Hé là! On peut savoir ce que tu fais?  
Sans répondre Ulquiorra tira un cero contre Tôsen depuis sa cachette. Le shinigami, momentanément aveuglé par la lumière, ne put que fermer l'oeil et éviter de justesse le cero. Grimmjow fut immédiatement libéré de l'emprise de son oeil.

- Il faut faire attention, fit Ulquiorra. Avec cette technique il est extrêmement dangereux. Il ne faut pas le regarder en face.

- Ou alors, il faut se déplacer plus vite que lui, fit Grimmjow.  
Ulquiorra le regarda un instant et comprit que la Tercera avait une idée derrière la tête. Celui-ci tendit Pantera devant lui et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la lame, comme s'il cherchait à la griffer.

- Grince, Pantera! Ordonna-t-il.  
Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de reculer pour s'éloigner de la tempête d'énergie qui tourbillonna autour de Grimmjow. Même Tôsen recula de quelques pas. Lorsque le mur d'énergie retomba, Grimmjow se tenait entre eux, dans sa forme libérée, mi féline, mi humaine. Ulquiorra ne l'avait encore jamais vu et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

- A nous deux, Tôsen, gronda Grimmjow avant de s'élancer vers lui.  
La vitesse de l'arrancar était incroyable. Tôsen n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver. Les griffes de Grimmjow lui lacérèrent la poitrine. Le temps qu'il se mettre en garde, l'arrancar avait déjà reculé de plusieurs pas et s'élançait à nouveau. En deux sonidos, il parvint à se glisser dans le dos de l'ancien capitaine et lui porta un nouveau coup de griffe. Tôsen fit deux pas en avant, sous le choc. Grimmjow revenait déjà à la charge, il le frappa à l'épaule droite, l'obligeant à lâcher son zanpakutô. A ce moment, Tôsen répliqua d'un coup de pied qui fit reculer l'arrancar. Profitant de son déséquilibre, il le fixa de son oeil maudit. Grimmjow fut à nouveau prit au piège. Tôsen ramassa son sabre et s'approcha.

- Tu as failli me surprendre, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fit-il essoufflé.  
La Tercera laissa échapper un grognement de rage et de dépit.

- A mon tour.  
Il leva son sabre et le planta dans l'épaule de sa victime qui retint un cri de douleur. Sans montrer la moindre émotion, Tôsen fit tourner son arme dans la plaie, augmentant le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait. Cette fois Grimmjow cria malgré lui. Tôsen arracha sa lame de la plaie et la fit courir sur la poitrine de l'arrancar, lui infligeant une nouvelle blessure. Grimmjow serra les dents en lançant à son tortionnaire un regard de défi. La lame lui transperça le flanc gauche mais avant que Tôsen ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, un flash vert explosa dans la nuit. L'ancien capitaine évita le cero mais uniquement pour voir Ulquiorra apparaître devant lui comme par enchantement. La pupille de son oeil maudit se dilata l'espace d'une fraction de seconde mais il ne put rien faire d'autre. D'un mouvement si rapide que son sabre sembla être un éclair d'argent, la pointe de Ulquiorra transperça l'oeil de l'ancien capitaine. Celui-ci recula, plié en deux par la douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son front.

Grimmjow fut aussitôt libéré de son emprise. Enragé par le traitement qu'il venait de subir, il se rua sur Tôsen et le roua de coups de griffe jusqu'à ce qu'il roule au sol. Une soudaine explosion de reiatsu repoussa l'arrancar, permettant à son adversaire de se relever. Tôsen tituba un instant avant de se tourner vers Grimmjow, le visage baigné du sang coulant de son oeil crevé.

- Prêt pour le coup de grâce? Grinça Grimmjow avec un sourire de prédateur.  
Il griffa l'air des deux mains, créant de longues lames d'énergie, semblable à des traces de griffes, devant lui.

- Rien que pour toi, Tôsen, mon attaque la plus puissante. Desgarron.  
D'un geste il propulsa les lames tranchantes vers l'aveugle. Tôsen chercha un instant son sabre mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger avant d'être fauché par l'attaque de Grimmjow. Il fut projeté en l'air et lacéré de dizaines de coups de griffe jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'une plaie sanglante. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, plus mort que vif, il n'y avait plus un seul centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne soit pas lacéré. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Grimmjow lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- Encore vivant? T'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça.  
D'un mouvement sec, il arracha le sabre des mains de Ulquiorra, qui ne put que lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Sans y faire attention, Grimmjow se coupa le bout de l'index droit puis jeta le zanpakutô au sol. D'un geste, il traça un arc de cercle devant lui avec son sang et concentra son énergie dans sa main. Une énorme boule bleutée y apparue prolongée pas des rayons en forme d'éclairs qui fusaient entre ses doigts.

- Gran Rey Cero.  
L'attaque fusa avec une puissance extraordinaire. Le rayon d'énergie d'une taille exceptionnelle faucha tout sur son passage, abattant les arbres et détruisant les panneaux, lampadaires et rochers artificiels décorant le parc. Le corps du Noir fut littéralement vaporisé par l'impact, comme tout ce qui l'entourant dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines mètres.

- Adios, shinigami! Fit Grimmjow en baissant le bras.  
Ulquiorra se contenta de ramasser son zanpakutô et de s'éloigner sans faire de commentaire.

- Allons retrouver Turel! Ordonna Grimmjow en se détournant du cratère encore fumant.  
Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si l'autre pensait vraiment qu'il allait rester là sans bouger en attendant que tout se finisse. Il résista à l'envie urgente de lui rappeler que s'il n'avait pas poursuivi Tôsen sans réfléchir, il n'aurait pas à chercher Turel ni à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il savait que Grimmjow ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ça change aujourd'hui.

Il remit son sabre au fourreau et s'élança d'un sonido dans la direction d'où leur parvenaient les reiatsu de Turel et d'Aizen. Grimmjow le suivit aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son apparence habituelle. La partie la plus difficile ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

--  
Et Voilà, ça fait toujours cinq adversaires de moins, mais il en reste deux, dont Aizen.  
Pour la commande de libération de Pantera et le nom de l'attaque de Grimmjow, j'ai dû chercher dans les scans, il se peut que ce ne soit pas les bons. Si je me suis trompée, je vous en demande pardon.  
D'après vous, qui va remplacer Yamamoto? Les paris sont ouverts. La réponse viendra dans le dernier chapitre.

Une petite info en passant, il se peut que je fasse une suite à Hana, si je parviens à assembler suffisamment d'idées cohérentes. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Ichigo vole au secours de Chad et Turel affronte Aizen encore une fois.  
Si j'ai assez de temps et d'inspiration, j'essairai de vous le mettre vendredi soir ou samedi après midi, mais si je galère comme avec celui-ci ce ne sera pas avant mardi ou mercredi prochain.

Bonne semaine.  
Bises.


	42. Chapter 41 Black Moon, White Sun

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre.  
Vous vous en doutez certainement puisque je suis encore en retard, les chapitres de combat sont assez difficiles à écrire et je ne pourrai certainement en publier qu'un seul par semaine. Désolée.  
Le prochain pourra avoir un peu de retard puisque je dois réviser pour les premiers exams du semestre (mais comme je ne peux pas rester longtemps sans écrire, j'essaierai de m'arranger pour en écrire le plus possible le soir, histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre).  
C'est encore un chapitre de combat, donc du sang, du sang et encore du sang ... Vous êtes prévenues.

Un peu de RAR maintenant, juste pour rassurer **Ringo-chiii,** ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, il m'en reste encore quelques uns sous le coude (si j'arrive à suivre mon plan, cinq ou six).  
Je voulais aussi dire à **Gladys72** qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse pour le sucesseur de Yamamoto, mais je ne dirai pas encore lequel des trois XD. Pour Turel tu n'es pas loin non pus d'ailleurs (Argh! Ne pas trop en dire!).  
En ce qui concerne la remarque que m'a fait **Hesunohana** concernant le développement des pouvoirs du petit groupe de Ichigo, il est un peu tard pour ça, maintenant. Mais si je fais une suite à Hana (l'idée est tentante) j'essaierai de faire évoluer leurs capacités comme je l'ai fait avec celles de Orihime.

Assez parlé, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 41:

BLACK MOON, WHITE SUN.

Plusieurs combats avaient déjà débuté dans différents secteurs du parc. Chad sentait l'intensité des affrontements et l'influx d'énergie que ceux-ci provoquaient. C'était si puissant que même les humains normaux devaient le sentir, eux aussi. Cette dépense d'énergie gênait Chad et perturbait sa perception, il ne savait plus si l'arrancar le poursuivait encore et était incapable de déterminer sa position. Tout en courant, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et ne vit rien derrière lui. Il tourna dans la rue la plus proche et continua sa course vers la ville. Il allait tourner dans une autre rue lorsque son poursuivant sauta d'un toit tout proche et fondit sur lui comme un rapace. Chad l'esquiva tant bien que mal et s'en écarta le plus possible sans le quitter des yeux. L'autre aussi le fixait de ses petits yeux phosphorescents dans la nuit. Sans prévenir, l'arrancar augmenta son reiatsu si brutalement que Chad tomba à genoux sous la pression.

- Tss! Une seule proie pour moi et c'est un moins que rien, grinça le hollow d'une voix déplaisante. Pas de chance, on dirait.  
Chad se releva et essuya du dos de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

- Non, tu devrais rester coucher, vermine. Si tu te relèves, je devrai t'écraser comme un ver de terre. Mais si tu ne bouges pas, je te promet une mort rapide et presque sans souffrance.  
Le bras armé de Chad se détendit comme un ressort et la vague d'énergie qu'il libéra déferla sur l'arrancar qui l'évita de justesse. Un peu surpris, il regarda Chad se mettre en position pour attaquer de nouveau. Ça arracha un rire à l'arrancar.

- Tu choisis donc une mort lente autant que douloureuse.  
Sur ces mots, il se mit en garde mais ne prit pas la peine de dégainer son zanpakutô.

- Viens, humain ... Viens me montrer de quoi les rats sont capables face à la mort.  
Chad ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lança un nouveau coup de poing vers l'arrancar. Celui-ci évita l'attaque. Chad renouvela le coup sans plus de résultat. Son adversaire était rapide mais il pouvait arriver à le surprendre s'il se concentrait bien sur le combat. Concentrant plus d'énergie dans son bras, Chad lança plusieurs coups successifs, très rapidement. L'arrancar esquiva le premier et bloqua le second, mais le troisième l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Son corps était plus dur que de la pierre. Une douleur cuisante traversa le poing de Chad tandis que son adversaire semblait à peine ébranlé. Un rire sarcastique s'éleva.

- Avec tes techniques de combat, il y a peu de chance pour que tu arrives à briser mon hierro! _  
"Le hierro?" _pensa alors le jeune humain.  
Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Ichigo en parler. C'était cette peau capable de résister aux coups les plus puissants. Un véritable blindage pour les arrancars.

- Même si il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te blesse, je n'abandonnerai pas.  
Cette affirmation fit rire l'arrancar. Chad en profita pour attaquer à nouveau. Son poing s'abattit avec force sur la face de son adversaire. Son fragment de masque se fendit sous le choc et de petits morceaux s'en détachèrent. L'arrancar recula de quelques pas et Chad se rua à nouveau à l'attaque. Cette fois, le monstre intercepta le poing et répliqua d'un coup aux cotes qui envoya Chad à l'autre bout de la rue, sonné.

- Tu as réussi à me surprendre, avoua l'arrancar.  
D'un geste de la main, il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait entre les fissures de son masque. Chad se releva. Un douleur lui déchirait le coté droit, il devait probablement avoir des cotes cassées. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se tourna vers son adversaire. Celui-ci disparut un instant de sa vue et réapparut juste sous le nez de l'humain. Bien que surpris, Chad lança un coup de poing vers lui. L'arrancar l'évita aisément. Le poing de Chad fracassa un pylône électrique qui s'effondra sur son adversaire. Au moment où il allait écraser l'arrancar une explosion d'énergie le réduisit à un tas de cure-dents. Debout au milieu des débris, l'arrancar brandissait son sabre.

- Quelle honte! Me servir de mon zanpakutô contre un être aussi insignifiant. Tu vas le payer.  
Il attaqua. Chad eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de défense. L'arrancar arriva devant lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Chad n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait lorsque le sabre de son adversaire lui traversa l'épaule. Le jeune humain grimaça de douleur mais ce n'était visiblement pas ça qu'attendait l'arrancar.

- Cris, qu'est-ce que tu attends?Aller, je veux t'entendre me supplier. Cris.  
Mais aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de Chad. Son adversaire se mit à le torturer.

- Cris, je te dis.  
Toujours rien. Agacé, l'arrancar cessa de brutaliser le jeune-homme et extirpa sa lame de la blessure.

- Comme tu veux.  
Il leva son sabre ensanglanté et s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce. La lame siffla en s'abattant vers la tête de Chad. A cet instant, il y eut comme un coup de vent et le sabre heurta la lame d'un autre zanpakutô. Surpris, l'arrancar recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait même pas senti le nouveau venu approcher.

- T'es qui, toi? Grogna-t-il.

- Celui qui va te buter, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Cette révélation fit naître un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de l'arrancar.

- C'est donc toi le petit shinigami dont on parlait tant. Quelle chance! Moi qui pensais n'avoir droit qu'aux miettes ce soir.

- Blablabla! Tu parles beaucoup trop. Dis moi juste qui je vais dérouiller et finissons-en.  
L'arrancar eut un rire désagréable.

- Je suis Alejo ThunderWings (1), plus fidèle membre de l'armée du seigneur Aizen.

-Mets toi à l'abri, Chad, conseilla Ichigo. C'est un adversaire de taille.  
Le jeune-homme hésita un instant.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller Ichigo? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais!  
Chad n'aimais pas pas l'idée d'abandonner son ami et de le laisser se battre seul mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était vraiment pas de taille. S'il insistait, il serait une gêne plutôt qu'autre chose. Il se résolu donc à s'éloigner. Alejo le regarda battre en retraite sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. A présent qu'il avait Ichigo sous la main, Chad ne l'intéressait plus.

- Ça y est, tu es prêt? Nargua-t-il.

- Ouais!  
Les deux adversaires restèrent un instant face à face sans bouger, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Alejo ThunderWings n'était pas très gracieux et il manquait sérieusement de charisme. C'était une créature de large carrure mais d'assez petite taille, trapue et d'allure plutôt lourde. Son masque lui faisait une sorte de casque et s'achevait par une série de pointes placées de chaque coté de sa tête, sur ses tempes. Il portait un sabre fin et élancé qui contrastait avec son allure générale et la tsuba rappelait assez curieusement une toile d'araignée.

Après un instant d'observation, les deux adversaires se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec force et chacun d'eux recula de quelques pas. Alejo revint aussitôt à la charge. Utilisant un shunpô, Ichigo disparut momentanément du champ de vision de l'arrancar. Surpris, celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt qui profita aussitôt à son adversaire. Ichigo se glissa dans son dos. Alejo se retourna trop tard. Le rouquin concentrait déjà son énergie dans la lame de son sabre et la projeta contre lui en une lame d'énergie noire.

- Getsuga Tenshô.  
L'attaque fusa vers l'arrancar surpris. Alejo essaya de la contrer mais il se laissa surprendre par la force du rouquin. Déséquilibré, il dut lutter un instant pour rester debout, ce qui permit au shinigami d'attaquer à nouveau. Il se rua sur l'arrancar et profita de son instant de déconcentration pour lui porter un rapide coup de sabre. Alejo répliqua d'un coup de son propre zanpakutô et tous deux furent à nouveau contraint de reculer. L'uniforme blanc de l'arrancar se teintait doucement de sang.

- Félicitation, tu as réussi à percer mon hierro, on dirait.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas, il inspectait la blessure que le zanpakutô de l'arrancar avant laissé sur son avant-bras.

- C'est pas mal pour un minus tel que toi, mais ne vas pas attraper la grosse tête, gamin, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.

- Tu me gonfles, grogna Ichigo. Si t'es pas satisfait de mes capacités, je vais passer au niveau supérieur. Ne viens pas te plaindre.  
Il prit Zangetsu à deux mains et le plaça devant lui.

- Bankai!  
Le réiatsu du gamin augmenta de façon incroyable tandis qu'un tourbillon de lumière et d'énergie l'entourait. Alejo observa le phénomène, visiblement intrigué. Lorsque la lumière de dissipa et que la poussière retomba, le jeune-homme brandissait un katana noir encore moins impressionnant que son précédent zanpakutô.

- Tensa Zangetsu! Annonça-t-il.

- C'est ça ton bankai? Il est minuscule! Ricana l'arrancar.

- Et bien, mon minuscule bankai va te clouer le bec.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Alejo se jeta sur Ichigo mais celui-ci esquiva aisément d'un shunpô étourdissant. Il répliqua aussitôt et l'arrancar eut du mal à parer l'attaque qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, Ichigo apparut sous son nez et frappa. Prit de vitesse, Alejo ne put lever son sabre pour se protéger. Par réflexe, il attrapa la lame à mains nues, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pénétrer profondément dans son flanc.

- Alors, que penses tu de mon minuscule bankai, à présent?

- Je vois, fit simplement l'arrancar, sans répondre à la question. Non seulement ce bankai te permet d'augmenter ta puissance mais aussi ta rapidité. C'est vraiment intéressant, mais totalement inutile. Tu vas voir que moi aussi, je suis rapide.  
D'un geste sec, il arracha la lame de son corps et recula en toisant Ichigo.

- J'ai commis une erreur, je l'avoue. Je n'aurais pas dû te sous estimer.  
Ichigo ne dis rien. Il se contenta de se mettre en garde. Avec un ricanement sinistre, Alejo l'imita. Il fut le premier à attaquer. Il se déplaça si rapidement que Ichigo eut du mal à le suivre et faillit se laisser surprendre. Néanmoins, il réagit suffisamment vite pour bloquer le coup. Commença alors un échange étourdissant au cours duquel les deux adversaires se rendirent coups pour coups. Tous deux se déplaçaient si vite qu'on les voyait à peine. Un tourbillon noir et blanc et des éclats lumineux lancés par les zanpakutô étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait voir du combat. Des explosions, des déchirures dans les murs, des crevasses dans le sol, des chutes de débris semblaient se produire sans raison tout autour d'eux. L'oeil non entraîné ne pouvait pas les voir frapper. Après un coup particulièrement violent les deux adversaires reculèrent chacun de leur coté et s'observèrent un instant avec méfiance.  
_"Merde! Il est drôlement rapide!"_ songea Ichigo en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.  
Il n'était pas fatigué mais la sueur ruisselait sur son visage et sa blessure au bras lui cuisait. L'arrancar ne semblait pas en meilleur forme. Son uniforme blanc était couvert de sang et il était un peu plus essoufflé que le rouquin mais pas encore au point de s'effondrer.

- Tu en as déjà assez? Nargua Ichigo.

- Ce serait trop facile.  
Sur ces mots, les deux adversaires revinrent à la charge. Commença alors un nouvel échange tout aussi étourdissant de vitesse et de violence. Ichigo se rendait compte que l'arrancar commençait à s'affaiblir et à perdre de la vitesse. En accélérant encore un peu l'allure, le rouquin parvint à le prendre de vitesse et à le surpasser. Arrivant comme un ouragan sur sa droite, il parvint à infliger à l'arrancar un coup de sabre qui lui déchira l'épaule. Projeté en arrière par la violence du choc et la vitesse de Ichigo, Alejo traversa un mur et s'effondra parmi les gravas. Il se releva rapidement, en grondant de rage.

- Tu m'agaces, minus, mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Tu vas connaître la terreur de mon zanpakutô.  
Il leva son sabre devant lui et ordonna:

- Captures ma proie, Telarana.  
Ichigo ne put bien voir ce qui se produisit. Un flamboiement enroba l'arrancar et le camoufla durant un instant. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la créature que se tenait face à lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'arrancar. Un buste humanoïde, doté de bras puissants et de longues griffes, surmontait le corps hideux d'une araignée aux longues pattes velues. Pour couronner le tout, une queue ornée d'un dard, comme celle des scorpions, se balançait derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?  
Pour toute réponse, l'arrancar attaqua. Sa queue se détendit comme un ressort et frappa après s'être allongée à la minière de la lame de Shinsô. Surpris, Ichigo eut juste le temps de sauter de coté pour éviter le dard qui se planta dans le sol et brisa les dalles du trottoir. Le rouquin eut à peine le temps de se relever que son adversaire attaquait de nouveau. Ses griffes déchirèrent le kimono du jeune shinigami, laissant sur son torse une longue plaie sanglante. Le souffle coupé, il recula de quelques pas, courbé sous la douleur. Du sang aspergea le bitume à ses pieds et quelques gouttes tâchèrent ses tabi blanches.

- Ah ah ah! S'esclaffa Alejo. Ma puissance te cloue le bec, minus?

- C'est plutôt ta tronche qui m'a surprise. T'as vraiment une sale gueule, tu sais.  
Le dard attaqua à nouveau mais cette fois, Ichigo esquiva avant de réussir à trancher la queue de l'arrancar d'un coup de son zanpakutô. Le corps de l'araignée se cabra comme un cheval furieux.

- Maintenant que tu as perdu ton arme principale, tu vas arrêter de te la jouer, menaça Ichigo.  
Ça fit rire l'arrancar.

- Ce dard n'était pas mon arme principale, comme tu le dis, mais maintenant que tu en parles, je veux bien te la montrer.  
Surpris, Ichigo regarda Alejo frotter ses pattes arrière l'une contre l'autre et contre l'arrière de son abdomen. Le shinigami se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, il décida d'attaquer le premier. Saisissant son sabre à deux mains, il s'élança vers son adversaire. Il ne put faire que quelques pas avant que quelque chose ne brille devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, il se retrouva cloué sur place par une force incroyable et ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il resta figé dans l'attitude dans laquelle il avait été capturé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ... Je ne peux plus bouger ..

- Pris aux piège, hein?! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!  
Alejo éclata de rire en regardant Ichigo essayer de se débattre pour se libérer.

- Grrr! Je suis ... paralysé ... Salop! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- Un mort n'a pas besoin de réponses.  
L'arrancar fit claquer ses griffes les unes contre les autres et s'approcha de sa proie réduite à l'impuissance. Ichigo ne put que le regarder approcher en serrant les dents.

- Tu vois, finalement j'avais raison. Tu n'es qu'un minus.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de défier son adversaire du regard.

- Je dois au moins te reconnaître ça, ta détermination est admirable, mais c'est fini maintenant.  
Avec un sourire de dément, Alejo se planta devant Ichigo et leva le bras. Il planta ses griffes dans le corps du rouquin et lui déchira le flanc, un air de plaisir sadique sur le visage. Le jeune shinigami retint un cri de douleur tandis que du sang giclait des blessures en un flot soutenu, aspergeant l'arrancar et ruisselant sur le sol.

- Je vais t'écorcher vif et te découper en morceaux avant de ramener ta tête au seigneur Aizen.  
Ichigo essaya de resserrer les doigts sur son sabre mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. L'une des griffes de l'arrancar le piqua à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule puis parcouru sa poitrine tandis qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Arrivé sur le coté droit de sa victime, l'arrancar enfonça profondément sa griffe dans sa chair et lui perfora le poumon. Du sang jaillit de la bouche du rouquin et se répandit au sol tandis que Alejo léchait ses griffes avec un plaisir évident.

- Je vais te faire souffrir, promit-il.  
Ichigo lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne parvint pas à bouger.

Le reiatsu de Ichigo vacillait comme une flamme de bougie dans le vent. Chad avait comprit que son ami était en difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner à sa mort sans rien faire et décida de retourner l'aider malgré ses blessures. Revenu dans la rue déserte où se déroulait le combat, il vit le rouquin immobilisé, comme suspendu en pleine action. D'abord surpris, il comprit que l'arrancar utilisait une quelconque ruse pour paralyser Ichigo. Ne sachant trop que faire, il décida de s'attaquer directement à l'arrancar malgré le danger que cela représentait.

A l'aide de l'une de ses griffes, Alejo découpa soigneusement un fragment de peau sur la poitrine du shinigami et le dévora goulûment. Il semblait vraiment décidé à l'écorcher vif mais en le faisant fragment de peau après fragment de peau. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour Ichigo de serrer les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun cri de douleur.

- Ton ami et toi êtes courageux, on dirait, remarqua Alejo. Je vous torture mais vous me refusez le plaisir d'entendre vos cris. Ce serait vraiment plus amusant si tu criais, tu sais.  
Un sourire douloureux passa sur les lèvres ensanglantées de Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ... je crierais? ... Tes caresses ... ne me ... font ... rien!  
Cette bravade lui valut de prendre un nouveau coup de griffe.

- Ne joues pas au malin, conseilla Alejo. Tu es à ma merci, je décide si tu vas vivre ou mourir.  
Les griffes poisseuses de sang caressèrent le visage du rouquin, qui essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux, défiant même l'arrancar.

- Aaah, soupira-t-il. Tu m'ennuies vraiment. Ce n'est même pas drôle de te faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en finir.  
Un ricanement sinistre s'échappa de la poitrine de l'arrancar. A ce moment, il y eut une explosion soudaine et une colonne d'énergie de la taille d'une locomotive faucha Alejo, l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Ses pattes se débattirent en désordre pendant un instant avant de reprendre appui sur le sol. Il allait se remettre debout lorsque Chad surgit des ombres comme un diable de sa boite et fondit sur lui. Il sauta au dessus de l'arrancar déstabilisé et, après avoir concentré son énergie dans son bras, il se laissa retomber sur Alejo. L'arrancar fut plaqué au sol par la violence de l'attaque et s'affala entre ses pattes écartées, comme un insecte qui aurait prit un coup de tapette. Au même moment, il y eut un son étrange, comme des cordes de guitare qui se brisent. Des filaments à peine visible flottèrent dans l'air en brillant comme s'ils venaient de casser. Ichigo fut libéré de sa prison invisible. Le rouquin s'affala sur le bitume, les dents serrées, la respiration précipitée. La douleur presque insupportable le faisait transpirer à flots.

- Maudit moustique, gronda Alejo en se tournant vers Chad. Comment oses-tu?  
Il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Voyant son ami en danger, Ichigo serra son sabre dans sa main et se redressa avec peine. Trop occupé à martyriser Chad, Alejo ne se rendit pas compte que son prisonnier s'échappait pour reprendre le combat. Faisant un effort, Ichigo se remit sur ses pieds et chancela un instant. Sa vision était brouillée et la tête lui tournait. Il n'aurait pas assez de force pour porter plus d'une attaque. Il lui fallait faire vite et frapper fort. S'il ratait son cou, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le regretter.

- Ehoh, la bestiole! C'est ici que ça se passe.  
Abandonnant Chad, Alejo se tourna vers Ichigo. Il fut surpris de le voir libre.

- Ah! Tu as réussi à briser ma toile. Dommage! ... Pour toi, bien entendu.  
Sans répondre, Ichigo serra les doigts sur son sabre. Il leva lentement la main et toucha son front. Son masque blanc et rouge apparut aussitôt.

- Waho! Tu as un masque comme cette idiote qu'Aizen-sama a ramené de Soul Society.  
Alejo ne semblait ni étonné, ni effrayé.

- En fin, masque ou non, c'est la même chose, tu vas mourir.  
Il s'élança vers Ichigo. Le rouquin ne bougea pas préférant préserver ses forces pour lancer la seule attaque qu'il pourrait effectuer. Lorsque l'arrancar fut sur lui, il lança un coup de sabre qui amputa deux des pattes de son adversaire. Celui-ci répliqua d'un coup de griffe que le jeune shinigami parvint à esquiver tant bien que mal. Rassemblant ses forces, il bondit au dessus de l'arrancar pour lancer la dernière attaque. Levant la tête, Alejo se dressa sur ses pattes restantes et parvint à le faucher en plein vol. Ichigo le regarda s'approcher de lui et, lorsqu'il fut tout prêt, il lâcha son sabre et le lança loin de lui. A ce moment, les griffes de l'arrancar le cueillirent, s'enfonçant profondément dans son épaule. Le sabre noir tomba sur le bitume dans un tintement sonore.

- Quoi? Tu lâches ton sabre. Tu abandonnes?

- Tu rêves.  
Suspendu aux griffes de son adversaire, Ichigo plaqua la main droite contre son fragment de masque. Il concentra tout ce qui restait d'énergie dans sa paume.

- Que fais-tu? Gronda Alejo.  
Il ne devait surtout pas échouer. Il était plus doué pour lancer un cero que pour utiliser le kido, bien qu'il ait peu pratiqué ce genre de techniques jusque là.

- Cero!  
Une boule d'énergie d'un rouge sombre, presque noire, se forma au creux de sa main et le rayon fusa avant que l'arrancar ait eu le temps de comprendre. Sa tête explosa libérant une douche de sang et son corps s'affaissa sur le trottoir. Ses griffes libérèrent Ichigo. Le rouquin regarda un instant la créature gisant au sol. Avec un craquement sonore son masque se brisa et il s'effondra à son tour. Tout devint noir autour de lui. Épuisé, il s'évanouit.

--

De la fumée s'élevait du cratère qui s'ouvrait entre les deux adversaires. Sabre en mains, ils s'observaient en silence. De la sueur et du sang s'écoulait sur le visage d'Aizen alors que Turel, bien qu'encore épargnée par les blessures, avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le traître s'était rendu compte que l'arrancar ne bougeait pas aussi vite qu'avant et qu'elle semblait se fatiguer aussi plus rapidement. Il en ignorait la cause et, bien qu'il soit curieux de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il savait qu'elle refuserait de répondre à ses questions.

Dommage!

Avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se jeta sur elle, utilisant le shunpô. L'espace d'un instant, il disparut de sa vue pour réapparaître juste devant elle. La lame de son sabre brilla devant les yeux de l'arrancar. Turel eut juste le temps d'utiliser un sonido pour l'esquiver. Aizen planta son pied gauche dans le sol et lança sa lame sur le coté, dans un geste circulaire. Prise de court, Turel se jeta sous la lame pour l'éviter et posa une main au sol dans sa chute. Elle lança un coup de pied vers le traître et faucha sa cheville gauche, sur laquelle tout son poids était appuyé. Il s'affala sur le gazon tandis que l'arrancar se rétablissait d'une pirouette et reculait vivement pour se mettre à l'abri de sa lame.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas! Fit le traître en lançant un autre coup de lame vers elle.  
Elle para de son sabre et un tintement sonore se fit entendre. Des étincelles jaillirent dans tous les sens. Elle repoussa Aizen d'un coup de pieds et se rua sur lui tandis qu'il reculait. Il parvint à parer à son tour. Elle frappa à nouveau. Il répliqua. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec violence. Les deux adversaires échangèrent plusieurs coups, chacun attaquant et parant tour à tour. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à percer la défense de l'autre. Des éclats lumineux explosaient autour d'eux à chaque fois que leurs sabres se touchaient. Des arbres tranchés ou déracinés furent jetés au sol, des rochers artificiels volaient dans tous les sens, des débris tombaient en pluie sur le sol. L'énergie que dégageait le combat faisait roussir l'herbe autour d'eux. Le sol vibrait et l'air semblait miroiter comme la surface d'un lac sous le soleil.

Le dernier coup qu'ils échangèrent fut si violent qu'une explosion d'énergie les souffla tous les deux, les projetant loin l'un de l'autre. Turel roula sur l'herbe humide à une dizaine de mètres de là tandis que le traître fut catapulté contre un tronc d'arbre qui s'effondra avec fracas sous le choc. Turel se redressa la première, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front d'un geste de la main.

- Impossible de prendre l'avantage. J'ai pris trop de poids ces derniers temps et j'ai perdu de la vitesse. Quelle poisse.  
Elle passa sa main libre sur son ventre légèrement rond et sentit le reiatsu de son bébé.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Grimmjow! Râla-t-elle avec la plus pure mauvaise foi. C'est toi qui m'a fais ça.  
Essayant de calmer sa respiration, elle se leva, consciente que son état était un désavantage pour elle dans ce combat. Elle jeta un regard la direction d'Aizen et le vit se lever et s'avancer vers elle, son sabre luisant à la lueur de la lune.

- C'est vraiment étrange, on dirait que tu es plus lourde qu'avant, remarqua-t-il.

- Si tu savais, soupira-t-elle en pestant intérieurement.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quant on se repose trop sur ses lauriers, Turie-chan!  
Elle pointa Grifo sur lui et il se contenta de sourire. Il attaqua sans crier gare. Turel bloqua le zanpakutô d'Aizen avec le sien avant de lui sauter au visage pour lui flanquer un coup de pied si violent que le traître se retrouva à nouveau dans l'arbre couché au sol. Pendant un instant, il resta empêtrer dans les branchages. L'arrancar en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Aizen arrêta le sabre à main nue et en profita pour lancer un coup de son propre zanpakutô vers l'arrancar. Avec une vivacité incroyable, Turel tira sa seconde lame et para aussitôt. Elle dégagea son premier sabre de la prise d'Aizen et recula. Pendant un instant, il observa les deux sabres de son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais affronté de zanpakutô double avant d'affronter Turel. Ils n'étaient pas courant et c'était un problème pour lui.

- Voie de la Destruction 78, Chaîne de lames.  
Turel vit quelque chose de scintillant fuser vers elle. Elle esquiva d'un sonido, mais ne bougea pas assez vite.

- Gyyaaah!  
Le sort la frappa au bras doit, provoquant des lacérations sur son avant bras, comme si elle s'était accrochée à un fils équipés de lame de rasoirs. Du sang tomba en pluie sur l'herbe. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du traître. Avec cette blessure, même si elle n'était pas grave, Turel aurait du mal à manier sa lame droite et perdait ainsi l'avantage de son second sabre. Certain de sa supériorité, il revint à la charge. Turel esquiva le premier coup et para le second de sa lame droite, de la gauche, elle répliqua en lançant un coup en direction de la tête d'Aizen. Il s'écarta d'un shunpô mais quelques cheveux coupés tombèrent au sol. Ça sembla amuser le traître qui ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Turel attaqua à ce moment, son sabre gauche écarta Kyoka Suigetsu de sa position de garde et la lame droite plongea vers le coeur du traître. Celui-ci essaya d'esquiver et la lame lui transperça l'épaule. Il répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de son propre zanpakutô. Le sabre atteignit Turel au coté droit au moment où elle tirait sa lame de la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Aizen en profita pour écarter l'arrancar de lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Turel roula dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

Durant un instant, il ne se passa rien, chacun d'eux essayant de reprendre son souffle. Turel passa une main tremblante sur sa blessure et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle était placée trop haut et trop sur le coté pour menacer la vie du bébé qu'elle portait. Elle en fut rassurée. Mais elle devait rester prudente. Pour le moment Aizen n'avait aucune raison de viser son ventre plutôt qu'une autre partie de son corps. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre son secret. Prenant appui sur son sabre gauche comme sur une canne, elle se releva en gémissant malgré elle.

A ce moment, il y eut un flamboiement de réiatsu au loin et l'énergie de Nero disparut totalement. Turel lança un regard vers Aizen mais il n'avait pas réagit.

- Il semblerait que l'un de tes pions se soit fait damer, fit-elle remarquer.

- Aucune importance, il n'était pas à la hauteur de toute façon.  
Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Tu lances tes troupes dans des combats perdus d'avance sans sourciller. Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Aizen.  
Ce fut au tour de traître e sourire, un sourire moqueur et énigmatique, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait encore.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré tout ce que je pouvais faire, Turie-chan.

- Ce que tu peux faire? Oublies-tu que je connais le secret de ton bankai et qu'il ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité contre moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche.  
Avec un autre sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, il attaqua. Turel arrêta l'attaque de sa lame gauche avant de glisser en arrière de quelques centimètres sous la force de l'impact. Avant qu'elle puisse se rétablir, Aizen disparut de sa vue et un éclat argenté brilla devant elle. Avec un cri de surprise, elle croisa ses lames devant elle, en guise de bouclier. Le sabre d'Aizen lui griffa l'épaule avant de buter sur les lames croisées. Sous le choc, Turel recula de quelques pas et lâcha ses armes. Elle s'effondra avec un grognement et cracha un peu de sang. Aizen se dressa au dessus d'elle, sabre en main et sourire menaçant sur le visage.

- Tu me déçois, Turel. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu as perdu de ton mordant de puis la dernière fois.  
Ça le fit rire. Turel serra le poing. Elle se redressa sur le bras droit et tendit vers le traître sa main griffue. La lumière blanche et aveuglante éclata comme un flash dans la nuit. Le rire d'Aizen s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il eut juste le temps de se jeter de coté pour éviter le cero lancé contre lui. Turel profita de cet instant de répit pour se remettre debout. Elle récupéra ses armes et se remit en garde, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui pulsait dans son épaule. A quelques pas d'elle, Aizen se relevait déjà. Turel concentra une partie de son énergie dans sa main et lui lança un autre cero. Voyant l'attaque arriver sur lui, Aizen plaça son sabre en bouclier devant lui.

- Quinzième technique de défense, Miroir Rouge.  
Un écran d'énergie de la couleur du sang apparu devant lui et bloqua complètement l'attaque avant de se briser comme une vitre.

- Espèce de ... jura l'arrancar dans un souffle.  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Aizen répliquait déjà. Elle bloqua sa lame au dessus de son épaule et, laissant son sabre glisser le long de celui de son adversaire, réduisit la distance entre eux. Le traître essaya de reculer mais le sabre de Turel le faucha et lui laissa une longue plaie sanglante sur le torse. Il recula de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Pendant un instant, il s'observèrent sans rien dire. Les reiatsu de Hinamori et de Hitsugaya disparurent à ce moment là; mais le traître fit comme si de rien n'était. Turel se demanda comment on pouvait montrer autant d'indifférence envers ses propres alliés. Elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cet idiot de Grimmjow, pour Ulquiorra, Orihime et Gin, et même pour le jeune et irascible Hitsugaya. Aizen ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était désormais seul face à eux tous. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter pour être aussi calme et confiant.

- Tu sembles te poser des questions!

- Non, aucune. J'admirais simplement ton sang froid. Tu es seul face à nous à présent, et on dirait que tu t'en moques.  
Ça fit rire le traître.

- Si tu savais, Turel. Je ne t'ai ...

- Pas tout dit au sujet de tes capacités, je sais, je me souviens, coupa l'arrancar.  
Avec un nouveau rire, Aizen pointa un index vers elle.

- Voie de la Destruction 4, Foudre Blanche.  
Le rayon d'énergie fusa vers Turel. L'arrancar le dévia de son sabre et il faucha un arbre tout proche le coupant en deux. Elle entendit un bruit de pas et se tourna aussitôt dans la direction d'Aizen mais il avait disparu. Prise de cours, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de se concentrer pour repérer son reiatsu. Elle sentit une vive fluctuation de l'énergie de son adversaire derrière elle et se retourna pour voir un autre sort arriver droit sur elle. Elle l'esquiva d'un sonido mais au même moment, il fonça sur elle avec toute la vitesse de son shunpô. Turel intercepta la lame lancer vers elle de l'une des siennes et répliqua d'un coup de sabre que le traître évita aisément. Il recula d'un pas avant de revenir à la charge. Il porta un coup de sabre vers la tête de l'arrancar. Dans un réflexe incroyable, Turel lâcha son sabre gauche et empoigna le zanpakutô d'Aizen de sa main griffue, déviant le coup. Sans lâcher prise, elle plongea son sabre droit dans la poitrine du traître. Celui-ci eut un sursaut nerveux avant de disparaître comme un nuage de vapeur.

- Une illusion!  
Au même moment, Aizen surgit sur sa droite comme un démon des enfers. Prise de vitesse, Turel ne put réagir assez rapidement. Kyoka Suigetsu luisit un instant devant ses yeux. Tout se passa alors à toute vitesse. Aizen frappa. Turel leva son sabre pour parer, mais trop tard. La lame du traître plongea vers sa poitrine. Il y eut alors un tintement sonore et Turel sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle se retrouva aussitôt plaquée contre un torse solide.

- J'arrive à temps, fit une voix.  
Turel leva les yeux et vit Shinsô au dessus d'elle. La tsuba ovale bloquait la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu et sa ponte acérée était plongée dans l'épaule gauche d'Aizen.

- Gin! Grogna celui-ci.  
Le traître se dégagea de Shinsô et recula. Pendant un instant les deux shinigamis se toisèrent en silence. Gin tenait toujours Turel contre lui.

- Tu comptes te battre avec elle sur le dos? Nargua Aizen.  
Gin se contenta de sourire avant de lever la main d'un mouvement vif. Shinsô fusa vers Aizen qui l'esquiva aisément d'un shunpô. Avec une rapidité incroyable, Gin profita de la diversion pour attraper Turel et s'éclipser en utilisant le shunpô, lui aussi.

Gin déposa Turel au pied d'un rocher non loin d'un massif à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Aizen. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, comme si le combat avait été épuisant pour elle. Ça surprit Gin.

- Ça va?  
En dépit de ses quelques blessures sanglantes, elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Tu as l'air drôlement fatigué, remarqua le shinigami.  
Elle essaya de faire quelques pas mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Restes ici, je m'occupe de lui.  
Il posa involontairement la main sur le ventre de la jeune-femme et sentit aussitôt de reiatsu du bébé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement et ses iris bleu clair semblèrent briller au clair de lune.

- Mais tu es ...  
Turel posa un index ensanglanté sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Chut, ne le dis pas. Aizen ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte.

- Il ne risque pas de le deviner, il est persuadé que les arrancars sont tous complètement stériles. C'est ce que je croyais aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Il se passa un instant puis:

- Et tu te bas dans cet état? S'écria le shinigami, comme si la réalité venait brusquement de le frapper.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'aurai deux mots à dire à Grimmjow et à Ulquiorra, râla-t-il.  
Le reiatsu d'Aizen explosa tout près d'eux.

- Sortez de votre cachette, ordonna-t-il.  
Turel allait obéir pour reprendre l'affrontement mais Gin l'en empêcha.

- Restes ici et fais une pause. Je me charge de lui.  
Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, il disparut d'un shunpô, la laissant seule.

- Montrez-vous, ordonna Aizen.

- Je suis là, fit une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et vit la haute et mince silhouette de Gin se découper dans la lueur de la pleine lune. Il semblait si fragile qu'il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir en fumée, comme l'une de ses illusions, mais Aizen savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Gin était bien plus puissant qu'il le laissait paraître.

- Te voilà enfin, Gin, fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais pouvoir t'enseigner ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne t'ai pas trahi, Aizen, puisque je n'ai jamais été de ton coté. Depuis le début, je n'étais là que pour te surveiller et faire échouer tes plans. Telle était ma mission.  
Les yeux du traîtres semblèrent vouloir jaillir de leurs orbites. Pour une fois son visage exprimait clairement ce qu'il ressentait: un étonnement sans bornes.

- Depuis le début? Répéta-t-il, stupéfait.  
Pour toute réponse, Gin se contenta de lui adresser son fameux sourire malveillant et de pointer Shinsô sur lui.

L'heure de lui donner des explications semblait venue.

--

NOTE:

1- Prononcez "Alerro".

Le nom du sabre de Alejo signifie Toile d'araignée (enfin il me semble, je suis nulle en espagnol!).

--  
Encore un adversaire éliminé. Il ne reste plus que Aizen.  
Que mijote-t-il donc pour être si calme est sûr de lui, à votre avis?  
La réponse à la fin du prochain chapitre.  
Je me suis rendu compte que les capacités de l'oeil de Tôsen du chapitre précédent et la toile d'araignée de Alejo sont similaires. Désolée si ça fait réchauffé. J'avais imaginé Alejo longtemps avant d'avoir l'idée de l'oeil de Tôsen.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Orihime et son groupe rejoignent Turel, et Gin affronte un Aizen prêt à jouer sa dernière carte.

Bonne semaines à tous.  
Bises.


	43. Chapter 42 Vers la fin du monde

Bonjour. Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre.  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai dû réviser pour mes exams pedant les vacances et ça m'a prit tout mon temps. Après ça, j'ai eu un gros blocage. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire quoique ce soit qui me plaise pour cette histoire. Heureusement, je me suis un peu consacrée à Ichimaru et moi et mon manque d'inspiration a fini par s'évanouir.  
Enfin, après cette attente, voici le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous allez enfin apprendre pourquoi Aizen reste si confiant malgré la situation. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour le voir jouer sa dernière carte.

Juste un petit mot pour **Clara** qui m'a laissé hier une reveiw concernant le chapitre 33. En fait, Gin a les yeux rouges dans l'anime uniquement, mais sur la couverture du tome 20 du manga, il a réellement les yeux bleus. C'est comme ça qu'on peut distinguer ceux qui regardent l'anime et ceux qui lisent le manga. XD  
Moi, je me base d'avantage sur le manga que sur l'anime. Ceci expliquant pourquoi dans mes deux fics, Gin a les yeux bleus.  
Désolée de t'avoir surprise avec ce détail, mais j'y tiens (je n'aime pas du tout l'idée des yeux rouges).

Maintenant le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 42:

VERS LA FIN DU MONDE.

Hitsugaya, remua légèrement en grognant mais il ne reprit pas connaissance. Assise près de lui, les deux mains tendues vers la bulle lumineuse, Orihime observait ses blessures se refermer rapidement. Son entraînement avec Turel avait aussi permit à la jeune-fille d'augmenter la vitesse à laquelle elle soignait les autres. Les blessures du jeune capitaine seraient bientôt refermées mais Orihime ne savait pas s'il pourrait se lever ou même se réveiller. Elle était capable de soigner les blessures physiques, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à récupérer l'énergie qu'il avait perdu. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Hitsugaya n'était pas le premier venu. Certes, il était encore jeune, mais il était aussi un capitaine du Gotei 13. Comment avait-il pu perdre tant d'énergie? Ce n'était certainement pas à cause de son combat contre cette fille masquée. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé? Elle n'avait eut le temps de demander au capitaine Gin.

Gin?

Pourrait-il protéger Turel contre Aizen? La jeune-fille ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique se soit à l'arrancar et à son bébé. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi Turel était-elle obligée de se battre dans son état? Pourquoi les shinigamis ne venaient-ils pas les aider? Que faisaient-ils? C'était de leur faute. S'ils avaient exécuté Aizen au lieu de perdre leur temps inutilement, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'était eux qui n'avaient pas su voir que le traître complotait à nouveau contre eux. Pourquoi Turel devait-elle se battre à leur place.

Non, c'était de sa faute à elle!

Si elle n'avait pas laissé cette Hinamori l'enlever rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Si elle avait été plus forte et plus clairvoyante, elle aurait comprit le piège au moment où il se refermait sur elle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire et à cause d'elle ses amis devaient à nouveau se battre.

A cause d'elle.

C'était pour la sauver que Turel, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow étaient venus combattre Aizen. Elle était encore responsable de la souffrance de ses amis, parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas assez forte. Turel avait beau dire que ses pouvoirs pouvaient défier le Destin et les Dieux, s'ils existaient, la vérité était tout autre. La vérité c'était qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

- Arrêtes de te creuser la tête avec tout ça, la meuf! Fit une voix.  
La jeune-fille tourna la tête pour voir Tsubaki surgir de son épingle à cheveux et se planter sous son nez, un air mécontent sur le visage.

- Tsubaki?

- Tu m'énerves avec toutes ces pensées stupides, idiote, grogna la fée furieuse. Une partie de notre force dépend de tes sentiments. Regardes!  
Il lui désigna la bulle dans laquelle Tôshirô reposait. Une minute auparavant, le gamin semblait calme et reposé, mais à ce moment précis, Orihime pouvait voir la souffrance se peindre sur son visage. Il gémit faiblement et commença à haleter comme sous l'effet d'une douleur intense.

- Hitsugaya-kun! S'écria Orihime, inquiète.

- Ça c'est vraiment de ta faute, la meuf, grogna Tsubaki. Parce que tu doutes de toi, tes pouvoirs perdent de leur efficacité et ton copain en souffre.

- Ah ... Ah bon!

- Arrêtes de te lamenter pour rien. Tu te crois inutile mais tu as quand-même éliminé ces deux pestes.  
La jeune-fille baissa la tête un instant.

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

- Et comment que j'ai raison. N'oublies pas une petite chose, encore. Tes amis arrancars sont venus pour te sauver, c'est vrai. Mais si tu n'avais pas été prise en otage par cette traînée masquée, ils seraient venus quand même. Tu les crois capable de regarder le autres se battre sans rien faire?  
Orihime se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Tsubaki.  
Elle lui adressa un radieux sourire et la fée se radoucit un peu.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Fais juste une chose pour me remercier. Quand tu seras face à ce type à la mèche rebelle, appelles-moi. Je veux lui mettre la raclée qu'il mérite.

- Comptes sur moi.  
La dessus, la fée réintégra la pince à cheveux.

Orihime se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme si Tsubaki avait réussi à lui ôter un gros poids de la poitrine. Il avait raison après tout. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé? Turel serait venu pour arrêter Aizen même si Hinamori ne l'avait pas enlevé. Penser qu'il aurait pu en être autrement était une insulte envers la femme arrancar et ses amis. Rassurée par les paroles de sa fée, Orihime se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Bientôt l'expression de souffrance disparut du visage de Tôshirô.

Oui, si elle se retrouvait face à Aizen avec Turel et le capitaine Gin, elle utiliserait Tsubaki.

Il se passa quelques secondes. Des pas retentirent derrière la jeune-fille, mais, trop concentrée sur Tôshirô, elle ne les entendit pas. Les nouveaux venus se glissèrent dans son dos et avant qu'elle ait pu sentir leur présence, l'un deux lui attrapa l'épaule.

- GYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
Elle roula précipitamment sur le sol dans une tentative pour se protéger et protéger Hitsugaya, et essaya répliquer à ce qu'elle avait prit pour une attaque.

- Tsuba ...  
Elle s'arrêta net en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus.

- Ishida-kun? ... Sado-kun?  
Le quincy et son ami se tenaient face à elle, tous deux blessés et ensanglantés, mais pas autant que le shinigami que Chad portait sur son épaule.

- Kurosaki!  
Les deux jeunes-hommes remarquèrent l'absence de la particule amicale qu'elle utilisait habituellement, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. La jeune-fille avait le droit d'être en colère contre lui après ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur ses talons.

- Un arrancar, répondit simplement Chad.  
Évidemment! Il fallait qu'ils tombent sur les arrancars rebelles.

- Allonges-le près de Hitsugaya-kun, s'il te plaît, Sado-kun.

- C'est ... "capitaine ... Hitsugaya", fit une voix faible.  
Personne n'y prêta attention. Chad s'exécuta et déposa Ichigo près du jeune capitaine avant de reculer.

- Shun'o! Appela Orihime.  
D'un geste de la main, elle étendit la bulle d'énergie aux deux blessés. Ce n'était pas parce que cet idiot de rouquin n'était plus son ami qu'elle allait le laisser mourir.

Pendant un instant, ses deux amis observèrent les corps de Ichigo et de Tôshirô à l'intérieur de la bulle. Les blessures se refermaient rapidement et, bien que Tôshirô fut plus gravement blessé, il semblait que la présence du rouquin dans le cercle ne gênait pas sa guérison. Orihime parvenait à prodiguer ses soins aux deux blessés avec la même vitesse et la même efficacité qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle n'en soignait qu'un seul.

- Euh! Inoue-san? Commença Ishida après un instant de silence. Je voulais te dire, pour la dernière fois, euh ...

- Ça va, Ishida-kun, interrompit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle aurait voulu. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Le quincy baissa la tête et la jeune-fille reporta son attention sur les blessés.

Il se passa quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable que personne n'osa briser, puis la bulle disparut et les fées regagnèrent leurs places. Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu ahuri tandis que Tôshirô se levait lentement en grognant. Ignorant le rouquin, Orihime s'approcha du jeune capitaine.

- Allez-y doucement, Hitsugaya-kun.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya! Rectifia le gamin en la fusillant du regard.  
Orihime l'aida à se lever.

- J'ai pu soigner vos blessures mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider à récupérer le reiatsu que vous avez perdu. Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus vous battre pour le moment.  
Tôshirô balaya cette remarque d'un grognement sonore.

- Où est Ichimaru?

- Parti aider Turellia-sama. Elle se bat seule face à Aizen.

- Où est Hinamori?  
Elle lui désigna du doigt l'endroit où la vizard gisait, inconsciente. Tôshirô s'écarta pour aller vérifier l'état de son ancienne amie. C'est ce moment que choisit Ichigo pour s'approcher.

- Inoue, je ...  
Il fut interrompu par l'approche d'un puissant reiatsu. Celui d'un arrancar. Aussitôt, les deux shinigamis et les deux humains sautèrent sur leurs armes. Orihime se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le nouveau reiatsu. L'arrancar apparut juste devant elle, arrachant des cris de stupeur aux autres. Orihime sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Hime-chan?

- Ulquiorra!  
Elle se jeta contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente, tu n'as rien.

- Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Non.  
L'arrancar lança un regard dédaigneux aux quatre spectateurs.

- Où sont ces deux garces de Lolly et Ménolly? J'ai sentis leur présence près de toi, il y a quelques minutes.  
La jeune-fille leva la tête et lui lança un sourire timide.

- Elles ... Elles sont mortes.  
Les yeux de Ulquiorra s'agrandirent un peu.

- Comment ça?  
En quelques mots Orihime lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. A la fin de son récit, elle se rendit compte que l'arrancar la regardait avec stupéfaction. Il n'était pas le seul, ses amis et même Tôshirô semblaient stupéfaits.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça? Bégaya Ichigo.

- Oui, répondit la jeune-fille sans le regarder.  
Ulquiorra resta muet un moment, puis il caressa les cheveux de la jeune-fille en lui accordant l'un de ses rares sourires.

- C'est bien, je suis fier de toi.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il se pencha et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui arracha des cris de stupeurs aux quatre autres. Ichigo lui lança un regard venimeux auquel l'arrancar ne prêta aucune attention. Hitsugaya semblait hésiter entre le dégoût et l'indifférence. Après tout, si Ichimaru n'était pas un traître, une humaine pouvait bien aimer un arrancar. Le monde était vraiment en train de changer comme Turel l'avait dit à Yamamoto lors de sa visite au Seireitei.

- Où est Grimmjow? Demanda soudain Orihime.

- Nous nous sommes séparés, il est allé aider Turel.

- C'est pas trop tôt, s'écria la jeune-fille. Comment a-t-il pu l'abandonner comme ça, dans son état? C'est incroyable, ça, quand-même.  
Ulquiorra retint un petit sourire.

- C'est Grimmjow! Fit-il remarquer. Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de lui?  
Orihime haussa les épaules.

- Nous devrions y aller nous aussi.  
Et elle partit droit devant elle sans se poser plus de question.

- Non, fit l'arrancar en l'attrapant par le bras. Moi j'y vais. Toi tu restes à l'abri.

- Pas question. Turellia-sama a besoin de nous et je veux aller l'aider. Même si mon aide se résume à regarder le combat de loin. Il faut que j'y aille.  
Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à protester mais la jeune-fille lui coupa la parole.

- Ne discutes pas et emmènes moi.  
Les autres en restèrent bouche bée. Ils attendirent la réplique de l'arrancar qui n'allait certainement pas laisser une petite humaine lui parler sur ce ton. A leur grande surprise, il hocha la tête.

- D'accord, mais tu restes à l'abri le plus loin possible du combat. Et tu n'essaies pas d'y participer.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et disparut d'un sonido.

- Eh là! Fit Ichigo.  
Il se tourna vers les autres.

- Restez ici, j'y vais.  
Il s'élança lui aussi, utilisant le shunpô. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune aide, les autres se concertèrent du regard. D'un commun accord, ils convinrent d'y aller eux aussi. Après tout, chaque petit-peu pouvait aussi aider, non?

--

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Ah là là! Tu es sourd, c'est pas possible. C'est clair pourtant, je devais te surveiller, c'était la mission que Yamamoto m'avait confié.  
Aizen grinçait des dents si fort, que même Turel pouvait l'entendre là où elle se trouvait. Gin se contenta de lancer son habituel sourire malveillant en direction du traître.

- J'avoue qu'au début, je te considérais comme le père que je n'avais pas eu. J'avais de l'admiration pour toi, de la même manière que cette pauvre Hinamori. Mais à l'inverse d'elle, j'ai réussis à me détacher de toi quand j'ai compris quel monstre tu étais. C'est vrai, quand tu m'as montré ton vrai visage, j'ai été très déstabilisé. Je me sentais trahi. J'étais prêt à te tuer pour ça, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça m'aurait valu de gros ennuis. Alors je me suis battu avec les armes que j'avais. Je suis allé trouver le Vieux pour lui révéler que tu complotait contre tout Soul Society.  
"J'avoue que quand je suis allé le voir la première fois pour tout lui dire, il ne m'a pas vraiment cru. Mais après avoir récolté des preuves pour lui pendant un an, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce que je lui disais. Ma mission fut alors de t'espionner. Ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'à ta chute.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché de prendre le Hogyoku et de partir pour le Hueco Mundo?

- Je pense que Yamamoto n'a pas sérieusement cru que tes amis ménos allaient t'accueillir comme ils t'ont accueillit. Je crois qu'il attendait le moment où tu allais mettre la main sur le Hogyoku pour révéler ta félonie à tout le monde, mais tu lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il ne te pensait pas capable de réellement réussir à te faire accepter des ménos et des arrancars. Et je dois avouer que moi non plus je n'y croyais pas vraiment.  
"Quand je me suis retrouvé à Las Noches, il y a eu un moment où je me suis demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de cette galère. Après quelques jours, je suis tombé sur Turel et là tout est allé de mieux en mieux. Elle m'a donné un coup de main pour continuer à faire parvenir les informations à Yamamoto.  
Aizen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué Las Noches, s'il était si bien informé?

- Yamamoto n'était pas fou. Il savait parfaitement que s'il attaquait les arrancar sur leur terrain, dans leur propre forteresse, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans payer un lourd tribut. C'était beaucoup plus facile et moins risqué de me laisser détruire ta petite armée de l'intérieur. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que je reçoive de l'aide de quelques arrancars rebelles!  
Aizen semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère et d'indignation.

- Et dire que je faisais confiance, soupira le traître d'un ton mélodramatique.  
Gin éclata de rire.

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça? Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en personne, ni en Tôsen, ni en moi, pas plus qu'en aucun arrancar. Si tu nous avais vraiment fait confiance, tu nous aurais révélé ton intention de massacrer les membres du Central 46.  
Aizen sera les doigts sur la tsuka (1) de son sabre.

- Je suis vraiment déçu, Gin. Parmi toutes les déceptions que j'ai expérimenté ces derniers temps, tu es la plus cruelle.  
Le jeune shinigami leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel dommage. Je te voyais vraiment comme mon héritier. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'un adversaire de plus à éliminer. Quel déchéance.

- La véritable déchéance aurait été de devenir comme toi.

- Devenir comme moi est nettement préférable à ce que tu vas être dans cinq minutes, répliqua Aizen, retrouvant son aplomb. Un shinigami mort.  
Il attaqua sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de se mettre en garde. Gin esquiva la première attaque d'un shunpô. Il réapparut dans le dos d'Aizen mais celui-ci, prévoyant la manoeuvre, se retourna et lança un coup de son sabre sur le coté. Gin para à l'aide de Shinsô. Le coup était brutal et ferme, Aizen ne jouait plus cette fois, il se battait vraiment pour le tuer.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, Gin-kun.  
Il accentua la pression sur sa lame et Gin dérapa de quelques centimètres en arrière, ses sandales n'ayant pas de prise stable sur l'herbe humide.

- Qu'en sais-tu, nous ne nous sommes jamais affrontés.  
Aizen mit plus de force dans le duel et Gin glissa à nouveau de quelques centimètres.

- Je te connais, je connais toutes tes tactiques, tous tes tours, toutes tes ruses. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai entraîné. Je connais même les faiblesses de ton bankai.  
Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur le visage de Gin.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai laissé voir de quoi j'étais réellement capable?  
Le sourire d'Aizen s'effaça. A ce moment, Gin répliqua en poussant sur la lame de son adversaire. Ce fut au tour d'Aizen de reculer. Gin fit soudain exploser son réiatsu et le traître fut projeté en arrière. Il se rétablit d'un coup de rein et parvint tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre. Il leva les yeux juste pour voir Gin disparaître de son champ de vision et réapparaître aussitôt, juste sous son nez. Aizen bloqua Shinsô de son sabre et fut aussitôt surpris par la force incroyable dont son adversaire faisait preuve. Ou pouvait-il cacher une telle force dans un corps d'allure aussi fragile? Avec un grognement de rage, le traître se glissa sous la lame de Gin pour se libérer et le fit trébucher d'un coup dans les chevilles. Le jeune-homme recula de quelques pas et Aizen en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Déséquilibré, Gin tomba sur le dos, Aizen debout au dessus de lui. Le traître leva son zanpakutô et plongea la lame vers le coeur du jeune-homme.

- Shinsô! Appela Gin.  
La lame du wakisashi s'allongea aussitôt, atteignant Aizen au bras gauche. Le traître recula sous le choc et le jeune-homme sauta sur ses pieds.

- Transperces!  
La lame fusa en direction d'Aizen qui la dévia d'un revers de son sabre. Tout en ramenant Shinsô à sa taille habituelle, Gin s'élança contre son adversaire. L'ancien capitaine n'eut que le temps de lever sa lame pour parer. Ils échangèrent une série de coups plus rapides et puissants les uns que les autres, rivalisant de vitesse et de puissance. Gin lança vers son adversaire une succession de coups d'estoc si rapide qu'on ne pouvait voir que des flash argentés et des gerbes d'étincelles à chaque fois que Aizen parait. Le traître parvint à esquiver ou à parer les attaques mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer devant la fougue et la vivacité du jeune capitaine. Complètement débordé, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus. Profitant d'un instant de déséquilibre de la part de l'ancien shinigami, Gin ramena Shinsô derrière sa hanche et concentra une petite partie de son reiatsu dans la lame.

- Shinsô! Appela-t-il en la pointant vers l'avant.  
Il projeta son énergie à travers la lame qui s'allongeait. Aizen essaya de parer mais à ce moment, il y eut comme une décharge électrique et le traître fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. Gin s'approcha tranquillement de lui tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Alors? Toujours convaincu que je ne suis pas capable de te vaincre?  
Un rire moqueur répondit à sa question.

- Que crois-tu, Gin-kun? Que tu peux m'arriver à la cheville? J'avoue que ton dernier coup m'a un peu surpris. Mais je n'ai rien vu que je doive craindre.  
Aizen se releva. Gin fronça les sourcils en constatant que son attaque ne l'avait même pas blessé.

Aizen attaqua sans crier gare. Gin l'esquiva de justesse et la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu frôla sa poitrine sans le toucher. Il se redressa et porta un coup vers Aizen au moment ou celui-ci attaquait à nouveau. Les deux zanpakutô se heurtèrent avec un tintement sonore. Le choc des reiatsu des deux shinigamis provoqua une explosion qui les envoya tous les deux rouler loin l'un de l'autre. Il se relevèrent en même temps et Gin fut le premier à revenir à la charge. Il attaqua Aizen au corps à corps mais le traître se saisit de la lame de Shinsô et la bloqua. Avant que Gin ait le temps de réagir, Aizen lança un coup vers sa tête. Le jeune-homme eut juste le temps de voir la pointe du zanpakutô du traître briller juste devant ses yeux avant de se jeter au sol pour l'éviter. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, Aizen fut sur lui. Gin bloqua la pointe de Kyoka Suigetsu visant son coeur en se servant de la lame de Shinsô comme d'un bouclier. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine.

- Voie de la Destruction 66, Éventail de lames.  
Une lame d'énergie jaillit de chacun de ses doigts tendus comme un éventail. Cinq crevasses déchirèrent le sol devant lui. Gin parvint à contrer le sort de la lame de Shinsô mais la force de l'impact l'envoya faire un vol plané à des mètres de là. Dans sa chute, il heurta un arbre qui s'effondra sous le choc. Une douleur incroyable se répandit dans son dos, l'empêchant de se relever. Il roula sur le coté, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Du sang s'écoulait des coupures sur ses cotes infligé par le sort. A moitié assommé, il ne put que lever la tête quand Aizen se dressa au dessus de lui. Shinsô gisait loin de lui, hors de sa portée. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine.

- Au revoir, Gin-kun!  
Il leva son sabre pour porter le coup de grâce. A ce moment, un rayon d'énergie bleuté explosa dans la nuit, séparant le traître de son adversaire.

- Et, shinigami, ça va?  
Gin se tourna en direction de la voix.

- Grimmjow?

- Ouais! Je paries t'aurais jamais pensé que j'te sauverais un jour.  
Gin se leva doucement, la douleur se faisant plus violente dans son dos.

- On peut dire ça! Tôsen?

- Mort! Où est Turel?

- A l'abri un peu plus loin.  
Aizen revint à la charge sans prévenir. Les griffes de Grimmjow interceptèrent sa lame. L'arrancar jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit Gin s'élancer vers Shinsô.

- Aaah, Grimmjow! Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a vaincu Tôsen? Vraiment surprenant!

- Boucles la, gronda l'arrancar en attaquant.  
Ses griffes fendirent l'air. Aizen para sa main droite avec son sabre mais la gauche lui arracha l'épaule. Le traître recula. Grimmjow attaqua une seconde fois. Aizen répliqua. L'arrancar esquiva la lame et lança un cero dans la direction du traître, mais Aizen n'était déjà plus là. Quelque chose brilla à la limite du champ de vision de l'arrancar. Il n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête avant de voir la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu foncer vers son coeur. Prit de vitesse, il ne put bouger. A ce moment, il entendit un tintement sonore et vit une longue lame bloquer celle du traître. Shinsô!

- Laisses-le moi, ordonna Gin. Vas protéger Turel.  
L'arrancar hocha rapidement la tête avant de disparaître d'un sonido.

- Bonne idée, nargua Aizen. Les gamins indisciplinés n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires des adultes. De toute façon, je lui réglerai son compte dés que j'en aurai fini avec toi.

- Tu parles trop.  
Gin tendit une main vers le traître. Une boule de feu fusa aussitôt vers Aizen. Le traître la détruisit d'un coup de sabre.

- Tu penses vraiment pourvoir m'avoir avec des sorts aussi fai ...  
Gin surgit devant lui comme un démon de l'enfer, émergeant du nuage de fumée, brandissant Shinsô au dessus de sa tête. Aizen para le premier coup. Le second l'atteignit à la cuisse gauche et le troisième à la poitrine déchirant son kimono. Il recula de quelques pas, permettant au jeune capitaine de l'attaquer à nouveau. Cette fois le traître parvint à bloquer l'arme et envoya un coup de pied vers les genoux de Gin. Le jeune-homme trébucha et posa la main sur le sol pour se rétablir d'une pirouette. Aizen fondit aussitôt sur lui.

- Transperces!  
Aizen esquiva la lame d'une contorsion, stoppant son attaque. Gin se redressa. Pendant un instant tous les eux s'observèrent.

- Tout ceci devient lassant, tu ne trouves pas, Gin-kun?

- Je suis d'accord, répliqua le jeune-homme. Si tu le permets, je vais mettre fin à tout ce cirque dés maintenant. Prêt à voir ma force réelle?  
Aizen fronça les sourcils. Gin passa lentement la main le long de la lame de Shinsô puis amena celle-ci à la taille normale d'un katana.

- Regardes ce que je n'ai jamais montré à personne.  
La pression de son reiatsu augmenta de façon incroyable. Des décharges d'électricité explosaient dans l'air autour de lui. Sous l'action de son reiatsu le ciel clair se voilà de nuages noirs et menaçants, chargés d'un orage destructeur. Un long éclair d'argent traversa le ciel d'un bout à l'autre, s'étalant dans tous les sens comme une branche munie de multiples rameaux. Un grondement assourdissant roula dans l'air.

- Hitsugaya n'est pas le seul à pouvoir contrôler le climat par la seule force de sa pression spirituelle, annonça le jeune-homme. Je peux le faire aussi.  
Il attrapa son zanpakutô à deux mains et le maintint devant lui.

- Foudroies, Shinsô, ordonna-t-il.  
Un arc d'électricité parcouru la lame sur toute sa longueur, voilant l'arme aux regards. Le zanpakutô s'allongea pour ressembler à une lance légèrement courbe. Lorsque le voile d'énergie se dissipa la véritable forme du zanpakutô se révéla à un Aizen stupéfait. Shinsô ressemblait à deux katana joins par l'extrémité de leur tsuka pour former une sorte de lance et une lame passait au dessus de la nouvelle poignée pour protéger les mains de son propriétaire. Des décharges d'électricité bleutées parcourait les deux lames.

- Voici la véritable apparence de Shinsô.

- Je vois, fit Aizen, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arme. Ce que tu faisais passer pour ton shikai n'était que la capacité spéciale de ton zanpakutô.

- Tout à fait.  
Des grésillements sourds raisonnèrent tandis que des flammèches électriques dansaient dans l'air entre les deux adversaires.

- A ce que je vois, ton zanpakutô est un zanpakutô de type élémentaire, basé sur la foudre.

- Exact.

- Ça alors, un tel potentiel sous mon nez depuis le début et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Tu es un petit cachottier, Gin!  
Le jeune-homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de placer sa lance devant lui et de se mettre en garde. Ça fit rire Aizen.

- Shikai ou non, ça ne change rien, mon petit Gin.  
Il se mit en garde lui aussi.

Cependant, dés le premier assaut, le traître comprit que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Gin était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il l'imaginait. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant, quand l'autre était toujours son sous-fifre?

Dés qu'il para la première attaque, Gin libéra un partie de son reiatsu et une onde électrique s'échappa de Shinsô pour remonter le long de la lame Kyoka Suigetsu. Secoué, Aizen recula en grognant. Gin attaqua aussitôt. Aizen parvint à esquiver la première lame mais la seconde l'atteignit à l'épaule, déclenchant une décharge électrique dans son bras. Il recula une nouvelle fois, manquant de lâcher son arme. Son bras était douloureux et engourdi et il avait du mal à serrer les doigts sur son sabre. Gin attaqua une nouvelle fois mais le traître esquiva avant de se mettre hors de porté d'un shunpô. Il devait gagner du temps en attendant que les fourmillements désagréables quittent son bras.

- Voie de la destruction 4, Foudre blanche.  
Le rayon fusa vers Gin, mais le jeune-homme ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Il se contenta de fendre l'air de son zanpakutô en murmurant quelque chose que Aizen ne put entendre. Aussitôt un rideau d'éclairs bondit de l'arme tendue et fit bouclier devant lui en interceptant le sort.

- Bien essayé!  
Il se tourna vers Aizen et trancha l'air de haut en bas de sa lance-épée, une première fois. Un arc de foudre argenté fut projeter vers Aizen. Gin renouvela l'attaque en lançant un coup de droite à gauche de son autre lame. Un second éclair courbe semblable à une lame de katana fusa derrière l'autre. Aizen parvint à parer la première attaque mais le choc électrique se répandit durement dans ses bras, faisant saigner ses mains. Lorsqu'il vit l'autre, il ne put que placer son zanpakutô en bouclier devant lui. L'éclair s'effondra sur lui même au moment où il toucha la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu. Une boule d'énergie se forma autour du traître qui fut soulevé du sol et frappé par plusieurs éclairs avant que la sphère ne s'effondre à son tour sur elle même, déchaînant une tempête d'éclairs sur le traître. L'explosion projeta Aizen au loin et il roula dans l'herbe froide, de la fumée s'échappant des brûlures infligée à son corps par l'attaque.

Il essaya de se redresser pour trouver Gin au dessus de lui prêt à donner le coup de grâce. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni joie, ni haine sur le visage du jeune-homme. Rien qu'une expression neutre vide de tout sentiment. Il leva son étrange arme mais à ce moment plusieurs reiatsu se firent sentir, détournant son attention. Aizen en profita pour se traîner hors de porté de sa lance.

- Capitaine Gin?  
Le jeune-homme regarda approcher Ulquiorra portant Orihime dans ses bras.

- Que faites vous là?

- On viens pour vous aider, Turellia-sama et vous.

- Inutile, le combat est déjà terminé.  
Il tourna son attention vers Aizen qui gisait toujours dans l'herbe, feignant avoir perdu connaissance. Il garda le visage contre terre ainsi les autres ne pouvaient voir ses réactions. Gin commit l'erreur de se laisser distraire par l'arrivée des nouveaux venus.

- Waho, fit Ichigo en arrivant derrière Ulquiorra. C'est toi qui a fait ça, Ichimaru?

- Possible.  
Le rouquin lança un regard intrigué vers la nouvelle forme de Shinsô mais ne posa aucune question. Gin croisa les bras, serrant son zanpakutô contre sa poitrine.

- Où est Turellia-sama?demanda Orihime. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Et le ...

- Elle va bien, interrompit Gin, l'empêchant de prononcer le mot "bébé" devant tout le monde.  
La jeune-fille sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait et hocha la tête.

- Grimmjow est avec elle. Justement, les voilà.  
Il avait raison, le couple d'arrancar s'approchait d'eux.

- Turellia-sama!  
Orihime s'élança vers elle. Un peu de sang tintait d'écarlate l'haori déchiré de la jeune-femme mais elle semblait en bonne forme. Orihime constata avec soulagement qu'aucune trace de sang n'était visible sur son ventre et elle sentit aussi le reiatsu du bébé lorsqu'elle arriva devant Turel.

- Vous allez bien?

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et toi?

- Tout va bien, je me suis débarrassée de Lolly et Ménolly et Hitsugaya-kun a vaincu cette fille au masque, Hinamori.

- C'est "capitaine Hitsugaya", grogna une voix derrière eux.  
Tôshirô, Chad et Ishida venaient d'arriver à leur tour, essoufflés et échevelés. Le gamin capitaine s'approcha de Gin qui surveillait Aizen du coin de l'oeil.

- C'est toi qui provoques ça?  
Tous les deux levèrent la tête vers le ciel chargé de gros nuages noirs entre lesquels éclataient toujours des éclairs d'argent tandis que les grondements du tonnerre roulaient d'une voix menaçante.

- Oui. Toi tu provoques des tempêtes de neige et des blizzards, moi je déclenche des orages et des ouragans!  
Ça le fit rire. Hitsugaya lança un regard curieux à Shinsô puis vers le corps brûlé d'Aizen.

- Il est mort? Demanda le gamin incapable de ressentir les reiatsu pour l'instant.

- Non. J'allais lui donner le coup de grâce.

- Pourquoi ne pas le ramener au Seireitei pour le procès.  
Gin fronça les sourcils.

- Excuses-moi mais vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a épargné, je préfère l'achever ici et tout de suite. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux si ça te dérange tant que ça.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua le gamin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Parfait. Je vais pouvoir commettre le crime pour lequel tu m'as injustement accusé.  
Tôshirô fronça les sourcils. Ça fit rire Gin.

Gin s'approcha du corps visiblement inanimé d'Aizen. Il se planta au dessus de lui et le toisa un instant avant de lever son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête afin de porter le coup de grâce. A ce moment Aizen se retourna avec une promptitude étonnante pour quelqu'un dans son état. Il sauta littéralement au visage de Gin et plongea son sabre dans l'épaule du jeune-homme, interrompant son mouvement. Des cris de stupeur retentirent.

- Gin! S'écria Turel.

- Ichimaru! Firent les voix de Tôshirô et de Ichigo.  
Le reiatsu du traître explosa, projetant Gin au sol. Le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent roula aux pieds de ses alliés. Orihime et Turel furent tout de suite près de lui, l'une pour le protéger, l'autre pour soigner ses blessures.

- Rends-toi, ordonna Turel. Tu n'as aucune chance de nous échapper.  
Un rire dément se fit entendre.

- Erreur ma chère. Je n'ai pas encore joué ma dernière carte.  
Il fourra la main dans sa veste et en tira quelque chose que les autres ne purent voir.

- C'est vous qui n'avez aucune chance. Prosternez-vous devant moi et je vous accorderai une mort rapide et sans souffrance.

- Tu rêve, gronda Ichigo.  
Le rouquin se jeta sur le traître.

- Kurosaki, non, s'écria Turel.  
Le rouquin atteignit le traître mais au moment où la lame noire de son bankai allait lui trancher la tête, une vague d'énergie incroyablement puissante bloqua le coup avant de souffler Ichigo comme une feuille morte. Le rouquin tomba à plusieurs mètres derrière les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que ...  
Une aura maléfique facilement identifiable se fit sentir.

- Le Hogyoku, s'écria Turel.  
Un frisson glacial passa sur tout le petit groupe.

- Oui, le Hogyoku, bien deviné, chère Turellia!  
Le traître ouvrit la main gauche et tous purent voir, au creux de sa paume, la pierre noire auréolée d'un halo d'énergie ténébreux.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment devoir m'en servir mais tant pis, révéla l'ancien capitaine. Vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez.  
Il fit rouler la pierre entre ses doigts et en ébrécha la surface avec la lame de son zanpakutô. Aussitôt une énergie d'une puissance incroyable fut libérée plaquant tout le groupe au sol.

- Prêts à faire face à votre mort?  
D'un geste vif, Aizen planta son sabre dans sa poitrine, ouvrant une large plaie au niveau de son coeur. La douleur le paralysa presque et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Avec un gémissement de souffrance, il leva la main et inséra le Hogyoku dans la plaie. Il sentit aussitôt les tentacules d'énergie se saisir de son corps tandis que son reiatsu se mélangeait avec celui de la pierre. Sous les regards incrédules et terrifiés du petit groupe, il fusionna avec le Hogyoku. Pendant un instant l'énergie fluctua dangereusement autour de lui puis une explosion lumineuse éclata dans la nuit, obligeant presque tout le monde à détourner les yeux. Seuls les arrancars purent voir ce qui se produisit ensuite. Le corps d'Aizen muta. Sa silhouette sembla grandir de façon dramatique. Ses bras et ses jambes s'allongèrent et des griffes se formèrent au bout de ses doigts. Deux grandes silhouettes blanches apparurent dans son dos. Turel sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'ailes. Des ailes transparentes semblable à de la glace. Une longue queue de glace fouetta l'air.

- C'est ... C'est inouï, murmura Turel, les yeux exorbités.  
Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de traître. Il ne restait plus d'Aizen que son visage arrogant surmontant un corps hideux qui tenait plus du hollow que du shinigami ou de l'arrancar.

- Ça ...ça ressemble au bankai de Tôshirô, fit Ichigo, stupéfait.  
Trop abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, Hitsugaya ne pensa même pas à rectifier l'absence de son grade.

- Il y a même un peu de l'énergie de Yamamoto, fit remarquer Gin en se relevant, une main plaquée sur son épaule blessée.  
Des flammes rougeoyantes s'élevaient de ce qui restait de Kyoka Suigetsu.

- Cette chose c'est ... c'est ... une abomination! Murmura Turel.  
Il y eut un ricanement mauvais.

- Ma nouvelle apparence vous plaît? J'espère en tout cas, car vous avez devant vous le nouveau dieu des trois mondes.

- Des clous, gronda Grimmjow. Plutôt mourir que te laisser devenir un dieu.  
Le sourire mauvais du Traître refit surface sur ses lèvres.

- Mourir? Oui mon cher chat bleu. C'est bien ce qui vous attend.  
Il leva son arme. Un reiatsu d'une puissance incroyable se fit sentir. Il porta un unique coup de tranchant dans le vide. Une lame d'énergie se dirigea vers le groupe et tout le monde s'éclipsa en vitesse devant l'attaque. Il y eut un grondement infernal et la terre se mit à trembler. Une faille de la taille du Grand Canyon s'ouvrit devant le traître, séparant le parc en deux d'une extrémité à l'autre. Aizen éclata de rire en voyant les dégâts qu'il venait de provoquer avec un simple coup de sabre.

- Venez donc affronter votre dieu et mourir de ses mains, ricana-t-il alors.

--

NOTES:

1- La tsuka est le nom donné à la poignée d'un katana, à ne pas confondre avec la tsuba qui est la pièce métallique servant de garde à un katana.

--  
Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelque chose dans ce genre là! XD  
Aizen ne recule vraiment devant rien, quel monstre.  
J'espère que la confession de Gin ne vous a pas parru trop nébuleuse. Ce n'était pas facile de concillier ce qu'il devait avouer et ce qu'il fait dans le manga.  
Je pense aussi vraiment que ce que l'on voit de Shinsô n'est pas son shikai mais une capacité spéciale et je pense que Gin peu vraiment nous surprendre avec ça dans le manga.  
Au début je voulais en faire un zanpakutô double comme ceux de Kyôraku et de Ukitake, mais finalement j'ai opté pour une forme plus proche de la lance (Shinsô signifit Lance Divine, après tout) et plus originale.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le combat continue et les deux camps ne se font pas de cadeaux.  
Laissez-moi une petite review, ne faites pas comme pour Ichimaru et moi. Mon nouveau chapitre est publié depuis dimanche et personne ne m'a encore laissé son impression, c'est vraiment dommage.

Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine fois (je fais le plus vite possible mais je peux être encore en retard, sorry!).  
Bises.


	44. Chapter 43 La puissance absolue

Bonsoir.  
Voilà le chapitre.  
Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un mal incroyable à le terminer.  
Il est un peu plus court que les précédents et ne me plaît pas beaucoup parce que je trouve que la fin est un peu précipitée, surtout la partie avec Gin et son dernier secret. D'ailleurs, je trouve que le combat n'est pas au même niveau que dans les chapitres précédents (mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression).  
J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop.

Je voulais aussi rassurer **Gladys** (et tous ceux qui ont aussi pensé qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir la fin). Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment alors les chapitres arrivent un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

Bon assez parlé.  
Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 43:

LA PUISSANCE ABSOLUE

Une pluie de débris s'abattit sur le parc avec un grondement sonore. Plaquée au sol et incapable de bouger, Turel sentait un poids peser sur tout son corps tandis que quelque chose la serrait par la taille. Ouvrant les yeux, son regard plongea dans celui de Grimmjow qui lui sourit. Il l'avait protégé en lui servant de bouclier et la serrait farouchement contre lui.

- Grimm?

- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as rien?  
Elle secoua la tête. Tout deux se redressèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La poussière retomba rapidement. Tout leur groupe était au sol. A quelques pas d'eux, Ulquiorra protégeait Orihime de son corps, exactement comme Grimmjow l'avait fait pour Turel. Avec un grognement furieux, Gin sauta sur ses pieds. De l'autre coté de l'une des crevasses, ils entendirent une série de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir Zaraki de honte. Tôshirô venait de se relever lui aussi! Un peu plus loin, Ichigo reprenait lentement ses esprits.

- Je vois que vous avez pu vous en sortir, fit une voix au dessus d'eux.  
Tous levèrent la tête vers Aizen ... enfin, vers ce qui restait de lui.

- Nous pouvons donc commencer.  
Il leva son sabre une nouvelle fois et lança un coup en direction de Gin. Une lame invisible creusa le sol comme un soc de charrue géant. Le jeune shinigami leva Shinsô pour parer l'attaque mais se retrouva repoussé vers l'arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il tint bon, cependant, et résista à la force adverse avec tant d'acharnement que ses mains commencèrent à saigner. Au prix d'un effort incroyable, il parvint à contrer l'attaque mais se retrouva à des mètres derrière les autres. Essoufflé, il leva la tête vers Aizen et grinça des dents lorsqu'ils vit le petit sourire moqueur du traître.

- Alors, penses-tu pouvoir me vaincre, à présent, Gin-kun? Ma force est bien au delà de la tienne. Regardes, tu as eu tant de mal à parer un simple coup de sabre.

- Causes toujours, répliqua le jeune-homme.  
Il trancha deux fois le vide de sa lance-épée et les deux arcs de foudre fusèrent vers Aizen. Le traître tendit la main vers l'avant et les brisa tous deux entre ses doigts, comme si elles n'avaient été que des cure-dents. Le traître éclata de rire. Rire qui fut aussitôt interrompu par deux cero tirés en même temps. Les rayons d'énergie furent détournés par ses ailes qu'il utilisa comme bouclier. Aussitôt, il tourna son attention vers Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Voyant qu'il se tournait vers eux, les deux arrancars poussèrent leurs compagnes à l'abri et se jetèrent vers le monstre.

- Grimm! S'écria Turel.  
L'arrancar, toujours dans sa forme libérée, lança son attaque Desgarron vers Aizen mais celui-ci l'intercepta sans faire d'efforts et les griffes d'énergie de l'arrancar ne laissèrent même pas une égratignure sur les ailes de glace. A ce moment, Ulquiorra tira un autre cero, profitant que l'attention d'Aizen était toujours tournée vers Grimmjow. Le traître parvint à l'arrêter d'une main mais à ce moment une lame d'énergie noire le frappa en pleine poitrine. Malheureusement, Ichigo n'avait pas assez de puissance pour causer la moindre blessure au nouveau corps d'Aizen. Celui-ci lâcha un ricanement moqueur auquel le gamin répondit en laçant un autre Getsuga Tenshô. Cependant, il n'eut pas plus de chance que le premier. Il ne toucha même pas sa cible.

- A mon tour!  
Il ouvrit la bouche et une vague d'énergie sembla s'y concentrer. Un puissant reiatsu se fit sentir.

- Un cero, s'écria Turel.  
Le rayon fusa vers eux. Les membres du groupe s'égayèrent en tous sens comme une volée de moineaux sous l'attaque d'un rapace. Tout le monde se jeta au sol pour se protéger de l'explosion. Sauf Turel. Elle resta debout face à Aizen. Un rayon d'énergie blanc contra celui, rouge sang, lancé par Aizen. L'explosion souffla tous ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de près d'un kilomètre. Les arbres furent déracinés, les rochers balayés, les immeubles hors du parc secoués comme par un tremblement de terre, un pont autoroutier s'effondra sous le choc, des voitures furent renversées, des vitres et des vitrines de magasin explosèrent. Bientôt des cris de terreur parvinrent de la ville tandis que des humains terrifiés se mettaient à courir dans les rues.

Un peu étourdit par le choc, Gin se releva pour voir Orihime se tenir devant lui, et tous les membres de leur groupe, son bouclier triangulaire déployé. Elle tremblait après l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour résister au souffle de l'explosion. Ulquiorra fut le premier à ses cotés. Il la serra un instant contre lui et le bouclier s'évapora.

- Turel, s'écria Grimmjow.  
La femme arrancar se tenait plus loin, face à Aizen, son sabre pointé sur lui. Aucun d'eux ne semblait impressionné par l'autre. Ils s'observèrent sans bouger pendant un instant puis Aizen leva son sabre et attaqua. Turel esquiva d'un sonido la nouvelle crevasse qui déchira la terre. Elle répliqua d'un cero mais Aizen l'esquiva d'un battement de ses ailes. Au même moment un arc de foudre fusa vers lui et l'atteignit à la base de l'aile droite lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Des flammèches d'électricité se répandirent le long du membre. Pendant un instant, Aizen resta immobile ce qui permit à Turel de lui lancer un autre cero. L'ancien shinigami se redressa d'un seul coup et d'un battement d'ailes, se mit hors de portée. Désormais, les armes ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre et il avait largement le temps de voir arriver les cero et autres attaques pour les éviter sans problème. Pendant un instant, il nargua ses adversaires cloués au sol.

- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'avoir des ailes était aussi utile, ricana-t-il. Merci pour ce cadeau Hitsugaya-kun.  
Le gamin grinça des dents, furieux. Non seulement Aizen lui avait volé son énergie mais il lui avait aussi volé ses ailes. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le lui faire payer.

- Des ailes, hein! Fit une voix.  
Aizen se retourna pour voir Turel ôter son haori, ses sabres plantés devant elle dans le sol.

- Oh, non, pas cette fois, ma petite! Gronda-t-il.  
Il lança un coup de sabre vers elle. A ce moment, la voix de l'arrancar couvrit le vacarme.

- Déchires le ciel, Grifo!  
Il y eut un flamboiement de lumière blanche et d'énergie. L'attaque d'Aizen l'atteignit à ce moment.

- Turel! S'écria Grimmjow.  
Il y eut une sorte d'explosion qui ajouta à la terreur des humains, aux alentours du parc. Aizen éclata de rire.

- Adieu, chère Turellia!

- Tu parles trop vite.  
Le rire du traître s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La lumière s'évapora, Turel se tenait face à lui, les ailes entrouvertes. Elle avait bloqué l'attaque d'Aizen de son sabre pointé en avant et la crevasse s'arrêtait net à ses pieds.

- A mon tour.  
Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola aussitôt. Elle fonça droit sur le traître à une vitesse incroyable. Aizen ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si rapide, il se laissa surprendre. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Turel fut sur lui. Elle leva son sabre et frappa avec une violence incroyable. Sa lame perça l'armure de glace qui protégeait le haut du corps de son adversaire. Du sang coula à flot de la blessure pendant un instant, puis le flot s'arrêta sans prévenir et la blessure se referma.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

- Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir? Il reste un peu de l'énergie de Orihime-chan dans le Hogyoku. Je peux guérir n'importe laquelle de mes blessures.  
Turel ouvrit des yeux immenses et le traître en profita pour la frapper. Il lança un coup dans la direction de l'arrancar ailée. La vague d'énergie fusa vers elle. Turel leva son sabre pour parer. La puissance de l'attaque la fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètres vers l'arrière. Elle déploya ses ailes et essaya de freiner pour résister. Mais elle avait du mal à maîtriser la marche dans les airs lorsqu'elle utilisait ses ailes. Elle ne parvenait pas à stopper l'attaque.

- Turel!  
Gin bondit dans les airs et attaqua Aizen pendant que celui s'occupait de Turel. Le premier coup lui transperça la poitrine, le second l'épaule et le troisième fut intercepté par l'une des ailes de glace. La lame du jeune capitaine trancha la carapace et quelques morceaux de glace en forme de plume tombèrent au sol. Aizen se tourna vers son ancien subordonné.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Gin-kun.  
Il lui lança un coup de sabre que Gin parvint à esquiver au prix d'une violente contorsion. Il utilisa un shunpô qui le porta dans le dos du traître mais au moment où il allait frapper, la queue de glace s'abattit sur lui en sifflant comme un fouet. Gin n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. L'appendice le faucha et le projeta au sol avec une violence inouïe. Le jeune-homme heurta l'herbe froide et humide avec une telle force que l'impact creusa un petit cratère sous lui. Il y eut un horrible bruit d'os brisés et le shinigami poussa un gémissement déchirant. Pendant un instant, il luta pour essayer de se relever mais la douleur était insupportable et il se laissa retomber sur le sol avec un grognement.

- Capitaine Gin, s'écria Orihime.  
Elle se rua vers lui sans prêter attention à Ulquiorra qui la rappelait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire, Orihime? Fit Aizen.  
Il leva son sabre pour frapper la jeune-fille et le blessé. A ce moment, il sentit un choc dans son dos et une lame lui traversa la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers la pointe ensanglantée.

- Tu m'attaques par derrière maintenant, Turel?  
Libérée de l'attaque du traître par l'intervention de Gin, Turel était revenue à la charge.

- Tu ne mérites pas mieux.  
Elle arracha sa lame de la plaie et recula pour mieux attaquer mais à ce moment, elle vit les blessures du traître se refermer comme par magie. Maudit Hogyoku!

Orihime s'agenouilla aux cotés de Gin et posa une main dans son dos. Le jeune-homme était encore conscient mais à peine. Il avait du mal à respirer et semblait beaucoup souffrir. Orihime comprit qu'il devait avoir plusieurs fractures, la colonne vertébrale, le bras gauche, la jambe gauche, plusieurs cotes ... et ce n'était certainement pas tout.

- Je m'occupe de vous, capitaine. Ne bougez pas.

- Comme si je pouvais, répliqua le blessé d'une voix brisée par la souffrance.  
Orihime appela ses fées et commença à soigner Gin.

Sentant la fluctuation dans le reiatsu de la jeune-fille, Aizen se tourna vers elle et vit la bulle dorée entourant Gin. Il écarta Turel d'un coup de sa queue et se jeta vers Orihime et le blessé. Il fondit sur eux comme un faucon à la chasse et pointa son sabre droit sur le coeur de la jeune-fille.

- Adieux, Hime-chan.  
Orihime se retourna et vit avec horreur le traître arriver droit sur elle. Elle n'eut ni le temps de bouger ni le temps de crier. Elle ne put que fermer les yeux et attendre le coup. Il y eut un tintement sonore et un grognement de douleur. Orihime ouvrit les yeux pour voir flotter devant elle le bas d'une cape noire. Levant les yeux, elle vit une tignasse rousse. Ichigo avait paré le coup et, arc-bouté contre son sabre, il essayait de résister à la pression infernale que le traître exerçait contre leurs armes.

- Je ne te ... laisserai .. pas faire ... haleta le rouquin. Inoue est mon amie ... Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

- Kurosaki-kun, murmura la jeune-fille.  
D'un geste de son sabre, Aizen se dégagea avant de frapper Ichigo. Le rouquin bascula par dessus le corps de Gin, une large plaie sanglante zébrant sa poitrine.

- Kurosaki-kun, s'écria Orihime  
Aizen se tourna vers elle et leva son sabre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Soyez maudit, cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

- Hime-chan! Cria Ulquiorra en se ruant vers elle.  
La lame s'abattit vers la jeune fille. A ce moment, Turel arriva sur Aizen avec la vitesse et la force d'une fusée. Elle lui rentra dedans et le frappa de plein fouet. Le traître exécuta un vol plané impressionnant, ses ailes ne lui étant d'aucune aide.

- Ça va? Demanda Turel.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...  
Turel décolla aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à Orihime de terminer sa phrase.

- ... Faites plutôt attention à vous et au bébé.  
Décidément, personne ne la laisserait finir ses phrases ce soir. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur ses talons et étendit la bulle dorée à Ichigo qui gisait non loin de Gin.

Aizen commençait à se relever, ses ailes battant furieusement dans l'air. Plantée au dessus de lui, ses propres ailes bien déployées de chaque coté de son corps, Turel pointa son sabre dans la direction du traître. Son cero fusa vers lui et le frappa de plein fouet. Un instant Aizen disparut dans la colonne d'énergie mais lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il était toujours debout, ses ailes repliées sur lui, comme un bouclier. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, Turel remarqua que des plumes de glace étaient manquantes. Le traître répliqua d'un cero dont la lueur colora le ciel d'un rouge sanglant. Turel plaqua ses ailes contre son corps et se laissa immédiatement tomber vers le sol afin d'esquiver. A un mètre du sol, elle ouvrit ses ailes et frôla l'herbe. Elle se jeta sur Aizen, sabre pointé en avant. Le coup fut si violent que l'ancien capitaine fut projeté au loin comme un fétu de paille. Du pied, Turel prit appui sur le sol et reparti vers le ciel, son reiatsu laissant une traînée d'énergie derrière elle.

Furieux, Aizen bondit comme un bouchon de champagne, ses ailes déchiquetées s'ouvrant autour de lui et fonça droit sur Turel. D'un battement d'aile, l'arrancar s'esquiva et fonça au dessus du parc. Le traître la suivit. Plus rapide qu'elle le croyait, il ne tarda pas à la rattraper. Il lança un coup de sabre vers elle et Turel dû faire un effort pour l'esquiver. Tandis que la lame d'énergie continuait sa course et décapitait le haut d'un immeuble vide, l'arrancar exécuta un rapide looping qui la plaça derrière Aizen. Encore une fois, elle lui passa son sabre au travers du corps. Elle ne recula que pour voir les plaies se refermer en un clin d'oeil. Serrant les dents de rage, elle dû s'éclipser rapidement pour échapper au traître. Dans leur étrange poursuite, il faillit la coincer deux fois et elle ne put lui échapper que grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés au delà de l'entendement humain et à sa parfaite maîtrise.  
_"Bon sang, qu'il est rapide! Mais sa maîtrise du vol est moins grande que la mienne!"_  
Une idée diabolique germa dans son esprit à ce moment. Profitant qu'Aizen était toujours derrière elle, accroché à ses talons, elle entama une dangereuse manoeuvre et fonça droit vers le sol. Aucune créature saine d'esprit n'aurait suivit l'arrancar dans sa vertigineuse descente, mais à cet instant Aizen, aveuglé par son envie de revanche et emporté par le feu combat, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il plongea derrière Turel. Tous deux foncèrent droit vers le sol.

- Turel! Entendit-elle cirer.  
Elle n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur sa manoeuvre. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Orihime cria et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Turel compta les derniers mètres. Plus qu'une poignée avant le sol. Les autres crièrent tous en même temps. Elle allait s'écraser, c'était certain. Au dernier moment, elle ouvrit ses ailes et remonta en flèche. Prit par surprise, Aizen la regarda remonter. Il déploya ses ailes lui aussi, mais trop tard. Il ne parvint pas à freiner sa chute. L'impact fut tel qu'il fit trembler le sol dans un rayon de deux ou trois kilomètres. Un cratère de la taille d'un terrain de football creusait une cicatrice bien ronde dans le parc.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde regarda dans le fond du trou. Attendant anxieusement de voir bouger le traître. Pendant une minute qui leur parut une éternité, rien ne bougea. Un peu d'espoir sembla renaître dans le coeur des jeune-humains mais Turel, Gin et Tôshirô fronçaient les sourcils d'un air tendu. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard. Soudain un reiatsu chargé d'une colère incroyable explosa.

- Orihime! S'écria Ulquiorra.  
Il se jeta sur elle et la repoussa loin du cratère. Avec des cris affolés, les autres s'écartèrent précipitamment et se jetèrent au sol. Il y eut soudain une explosion et un rayon fusa vers le ciel, ratant Turel de peu. Alors que les membres du petit groupe sautaient sur leurs pieds, Aizen se relevait au fond de son cratère. Ses ailes étaient en piteux état, mais ça ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de voler.

Alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour s'envoler à nouveau, Grimmjow bondit sur lui avec un grognement de rage. Il tomba sur le dos du traître et y planta ses griffes à la fois pour le blesser et pour s'assurer un ancrage. Il laboura la chair exposée entre les omoplates de l'ancien capitaine, le frappant à grands coups de griffes, faisant couler un flot de sang dans son dos. Aizen grogna de douleur. Il se contorsionna un instant pour essayer d'arracher Grimmjow de son dos mais n'y parvint pas. L'arrancar restait hors de portée de ses longs bras. Furieux, le traître commença à voler dans tous les sens pour essayer de déloger son passager, en vain. Il essaya de se transpercer la poitrine de sa propre arme pour toucher l'arrancar mais rata son coup. Complètement concentré sur Grimmjow, il ne vit pas Ulquiorra s'approcher.

- Grimmjow! Appela la Segunda.  
L'autre arrancar tourna la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et Grimmjow comprit aussitôt ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Ulquiorra tira un cero dans leur direction. Grimmjow rétracta ses griffes et se décrocha du dos d'Aizen pour se propulser au dessus de lui d'un bond. Il tira à son tour un cero. Aizen ne comprit la manoeuvre qu'au dernier moment. Les deux faisceaux d'énergie le fauchèrent, le jetant au sol. Il se releva juste pour voir Gin, guéri, lancer vers lui un arc de foudre. L'attaque le toucha, créant une explosion d'électricité dont les bourdonnements s'entendirent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde.

Grondant de rage, l'ancien capitaine donna un violent coup d'aile pour décoller tandis que les flammèches d'électricité parcourait son corps. Les brûlures qu'elles provoquèrent disparurent rapidement. Aizen leva son sabre pour faucher tout le petit groupe en même temps mais à ce moment, une lame d'énergie noire le percuta de plein fouet, détournant son attention. Ichigo lui sauta littéralement à la face, toutes griffes dehors. Il plaça son masque sur son visage et se jeta sur le traître. Pendant un instant, Aizen fut prit dans une véritable tempête de coups et un déluge d'énergie. Au moment où Ichigo semblait prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, son masque se brisa et tomba en morceaux. Profitant de ce répit, Aizen l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et voulu le transpercer de son sabre. Un flash de lumière blanche éclata sur sa gauche. Prit par surprise, le traître lâcha Ichigo pour éviter de justesse le cero de Turel.

Pendant un instant la femme arrancar et l'ancien shinigami se regardèrent sans bouger. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen. Turel fronça les sourcils. Sans prévenir, Aizen fonça sur elle et répliqua en l'imitant. Au moment où leurs armes se touchèrent, une explosion d'énergie d'énergie lumineuse déchira la nuit. Le souffle de la déflagration balaya tous les membres du groupe et renversa plusieurs voitures dans les rues les plus proches. Pendant un instant, les autres ne purent rien voir d'autre que deux éclairs lumineux foncer dans tous les sens, ricocher l'un contre l'autre quand ils se heurtaient et revenir aussitôt à la charge. Les deux adversaires se déplaçaient si vite qu'il était presque impossible de les suivre des yeux. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne sembla capable de prendre le dessus. Turel était avantagée par sa meilleur maîtrise du vol mais Aizen bénéficiait d'une résistance incroyable et des effets régénérant du Hogyoku.

Après un court mais violent duel, ils se firent face à nouveau, haletant un peu. Chacun portait les traces de quelques nouvelles blessures mais celles du traîtres se refermèrent rapidement. Un nouveau sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage d'Aizen. Turel su aussitôt qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle se prépara à une nouvelle attaque.

- Turel, tu aimes les fleurs de cerisiers?

- Quoi?  
Les ailes du traître laissèrent échapper de petites fragments de glace qui s'effritèrent en une myriade de petites lames de verre tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Elle brillaient sous la lune comme des miroirs. Stupéfaites, l'arrancar les vit fondre sur elle comme une nuée d'insectes hargneux. Elle n'eut que le temps de protéger son visage et son ventre de ses bras avant que les premières lames ne lacèrent sa peau. Par réflexe, elle laissa exploser son reiatsu et celui-ci désintégra les lames de glace qui tournaient autour d'elle. Elle se redressa pour se remettre en garde et vit avec horreur Aizen arriver droit sur elle en brandissant son sabre. Elle ne put rien faire. La lame s'abattit sur elle. Elle poussa un cri alors qu'une violente douleur traversait son corps et que son sang tombait en pluie sous elle. Elle tomba lourdement vers le sol.

- Turel! S'écria Grimmjow, incrédule.  
Orihime regardait la scène avec horreur, les deux mains plaquées sur sa poitrine.

- Turellia-sama ... son aile ... Oh, non!  
La stupeur cloua tout le monde sur lace pendant un court instant. Grimmjow fut le premier à réagir. Il s'élança vers le point d'impact prévu et bondit comme un dément, recevant Turel dans ses bras. Le choc le fit basculer et il tomba sur le dos, serrant son amante contre son torse. Il ne se releva que pour voir Aizen foncer sur eux. Avec Turel dans ses bras, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le traître.

- D'une pierre deux coups, commenta Aizen avec un sourire démoniaque. Adieux!  
Il leva son sabre. Grimmjow serra Turel contre lui. A ce moment, Orihime surgit devant les deux arrancars et tendit les mains vers Aizen.

- Aki, Fuyu, Haru, Natsu! ... Bouclier des quatre cieux, paralyse!  
Les quatre nouvelles fées surgirent de ses épingles à cheveux et foncèrent vers le traître pour l'entourer et l'enfermer dans une pyramide de lumière dorée. Le traître ne bougeait plus, bloqué dans sa posture d'attaque, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui. Pendant un instant, tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vite Grimmjow! Portez Turellia-sama à l'abri. Je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps.  
L'arrancar obéit et déposa Turel sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, à l'abri du tronc massif d'un arbre déraciné. Orihime s'agenouilla près d'elle et appela Shun'o et Ayame pour la soigner.

- Je vais m'occuper de son cas, gronda l'arrancar en se tournant vers Aizen.

- Inutile, fit Orihime avec un geste de la main pour le retenir. Tant qu'il est dans le bouclier temporel, il ne peut plus bouger et nous ne pouvons plus l'atteindre non plus.

- C'est nul, grogna Grimmjow.  
Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la jeune-fille et de la bulle contenant l'arrancar.

- Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir le retenir la dedans? Demanda Gin.

- Pas très longtemps, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. En tous cas pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir complètement soigner Turellia-sama.  
Le regard du shinigami glissa vers l'aile arrachée de l'arrancar.

- On va l'occuper.  
Ils se tourna vers Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Ichigo. Tous trois approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

La nouvelle technique de Orihime leur assura deux minutes de répit avant que la pyramide ne se bise comme du verre, libérant Aizen. Pendant un instant, il chercha ses adversaires du regard, se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Gin fut le premier à surgir de nul part pour lui sauter au visage. Aizen para de son arme la lame lancée vers sa poitrine. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux fourmillements désagréables qui remontaient le long de ses bras.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Gin-kun, nargua le traître.  
Le jeune-homme ne répondit pas, il serra les mains sur son arme et, d'un mouvement vif, la fit glisser le long de celle d'Aizen et la plongea dans son épaule. Aizen répliqua d'un coup de pied qui envoya Gin faire un vol plané spectaculaire. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra lancèrent un cero vers le traître qui recula, laissant à Gin le temps de se relever et de remettre en garde.

Esquivant les attaques lancées vers lui, Aizen s'écarta d'eux d'un battement d'aile et reprit assez d'altitude pour se mettre hors de leur portée. Il put ainsi tout à loisir attaquer à son tour sans avoir à faire attention à sa défense. La lame d'énergie déchira le sol mais ils bougèrent assez vite pour l'éviter. Gin tenta de répliquer mais Aizen eut le temps de contrer son attaque avant qu'elle ait put le toucher. Il libéra des fragments de glace de ses ailes et des nuées de lames fusèrent vers ses quatre adversaires. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra les détruisirent à coups de cero. Ichigo les détourna à coups de sabre, exactement comme il l'avait fait lors de son duel avec Byakuya Kuchiki. Gin libéra une telle quantité d'énergie de son arme qu'un bouclier d'éclairs embrasa le ciel devant lui, détruisant toues les lames en même temps. Furieux, Grimmjow lança vers le traître son attaque Desgarron, mais ses griffes ne l'atteignirent pas.

- C'est pas possible! On n'arrive à rien! Gronda Ichigo.  
Son Getsuga Tenshô venait de manquer sa cible lui aussi. Même lorsqu'ils parvenaient à coordonner leurs attaques, le traître parvenait encore à les esquiver.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous sortir ton bankai! Cria-t-il à Gin.

- Oui, vas-y, sorts nous ton bankai, Gin-kun, nargua Aizen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
Gin se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Impossible. Tu sens cette énergie qui flotte dans l'air? Si j'utilisais mon bankai maintenant, avec la Resurection de Turel et la métamorphose d'Aizen dégageant un tel reiatsu, ça provoquerait une explosion d'énergie si puissante que toute la ville serait rayée de la carte.  
Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Il faut le séparer du Hogyoku, c'est la seule solution, murmura Gin.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux faire ça? Il a fusionné avec, je te signale.

- Je m'en souviens, répliqua le capitaine, vraiment irrité par la situation.

- Je peux le faire, intervint une voix.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Orihime qui s'approchait en compagnie de Turel. L'arrancar avait à nouveau ses deux ailes.

- L'une de mes nouvelles techniques peut certainement séparer Aizen du Hogyoku, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

- Autant essayer, fit Gin, on n'a pas d'autres solutions de toute façon. On va le distraire, frappe dés que tu seras certaine de le toucher.

- Oui.

- Toi, Turel, mieux vaut que tu restes en retrait pour le moment.  
Gin s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse de l'arrancar.

- Je vais utiliser mon masque Restez sur vos gardes et veillez à ce qu'il n'arrive rein aux filles.

- Ton quoi? S'écria le rouquin.  
Gin ne répondit pas et se dirigea droit vers Aizen qui les toisait de haut.

- Tu reviens m'affronter, Gin-kun?

- Ce que tu vas voir est mon plus grand secret et une malédiction dont je ne suis pas fier. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir obliger à l'utiliser.  
Sur ces mots, il leva la main gauche et la passa devant son visage sans le toucher. Un masque blanc apparut immédiatement, ne recouvrant que le haut de son visage jusque sous son nez. Il ne portait qu'une unique larme de sang coulant de son oeil droit. Aizen ouvrit des yeux stupéfait;

- Un vizard! Petit cacho ...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gin disparut dans une sorte de brume argentée et réapparut aussitôt juste au dessus de lui. Le coup frappa le traître si durement qu'il tomba au sol où il s'écrasa lourdement. Aussitôt, Gin revint à la charge, disparaissant et réapparaissant de la même manière. Shinsô décrivit un arc de cercle avant de se planter dans le dos du traître qui hurla de douleur et de rage. Gin libéra une partie de son reiatsu et la lame lança des éclairs à l'intérieur même du corps de l'ancien shinigami. Pendant un instant, ses ailes furent parcourut d'éclairs lumineux qui brisèrent d'énormes morceaux de glace. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Gin bondit au dessus du traître et lança un cero vers lui. La colonne d'énergie le plaqua au sol. L'explosion retourna la terre dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Aizen se redressa avec difficulté et lança un regard assassin vers le vizard.

- Tu vas me le payer, Gin.  
Il commença à concentrer son énergie pour lancer un cero. Orihime choisi ce moment au cous duquel il se tenait immobile.

- Tsubaki, bouclier d'une dimension unique.  
La fée surgit de sa pince à cheveux et fonça droit vers le traître. Un peu surprit, celui-ci interrompit son cero et la regarda approcher d'un air goguenard. Il tendit la main pour la pulvériser. Orihime attendit que la fée ne soit plus qu'à un mètre environ de sa cible.

- Transperce! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Au moment où Aizen allait attraper Tsubaki au vol celui-ci disparu. Au même moment, il sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine avant que la fée ne surgisse de son corps en lui transperçant le dos, laissant un trou béant entre ses omoplates. Aizen haleta quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hime-chan, tu pensais vraiment que ta petite attaque allait me blesser?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qu'elle visait, fit Turel.  
A ce moment, le traître remarqua que tous les autres regardaient un même point, quelque part derrière lui, avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il se retourna et poussa un cri de rage et d'indignation. A trois mètres derrière lui se tenait la petite fée en forme de boomerang et au bout de son bec, le traître vit, couvert de sang et de fragments de sa propre chair, le Hogyoku arraché à son corps.

--  
Le combat touche à sa fin.  
Que va-t-il arriver à Aizen et à son Hogyoku?  
Toute la petite équipe de Turel va-t-elle s'en sortir? Aizen leur prépare-t-il un autre mauvais coup? Et Hinamori que va-t-elle faire?  
Les réponses dans le prochains chapitre.

Désolée pour le manque de Hitsugaya, Chad et Ishida, mais je ne les imaginais vraiment pas affronter Aizen avec le peu de force qu'ils avaient.

Bon week-end.  
Bises.


	45. Chapter 44 La lumière du jugement

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Encore un autre chapitre. Il est un peu court, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Voici la fin des combats et la fin de la guerre.

Pou répondre à **Gladys**, ce n'est pas dans un volcan que Hinamori va se jeter, mais c'est aussi efficace! (à voir en fin de chapitre).

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vous laisse maintenant.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 44:

LA LUMIÈRE DU JUGEMENT.

Il faisait si froid. Son corps était complètement gelé et elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses tremblements. Elle était entourée de neige et de blocs de glace. Que c'était-il passé? Où était-elle. Pourquoi son corps était-il si faible. Pourquoi avait elle l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose?

Hinamori se redressa, chassant la neige accumulée sur son corps. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. De la neige et de la glace s'étalaient dans un cercle bien régulier autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule.

La mémoire lui revint soudain la frappant comme la foudre. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir coup de poing dans l'estomac. Hitsugaya l'avait vaincu puis abandonné dans la neige. Ce lâche n'avait pas eu le courage de l'achever. Elle allait le lui faire regretter. Elle se leva brusquement mais un vertige s'empara d'elle et elle faillit retomber dans la neige. Elle attendit un instant que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle avant de lancer un regard dans toutes les directions. Elle ne vit rien qui aurait pu l'aider à savoir où étaient partis les traîtres. Se concentrant, elle essaya de repérer leur reiatsu. Elle ne ressentit rien. Un instant la panique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de sentir le reiatsu autour d'elle, comme si il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages. Elle refusa de croire que son bien aimé Sosuke serait partit sans elle, tout comme elle refusait de croire qu'une poignée d'arrancars et quelques traîtres pouvaient le vaincre. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle cru percevoir un scintillement dans l'herbe à la limite de la zone de neige et se dirigea dans cette direction.

- Tobiume!  
Elle se jeta sur son zanpakutô mais quand ses doigts le touchèrent, elle ressentit un froid inhabituel. Elle ne sentait plus la présence de son zanpakutô comme elle ne ressentait plus le reiatsu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle dégaina son sabre et le tint à deux mains devant elle.

- Explose, Tobiume.  
Rien ne se produisit.

- Non, c'est pas possible.  
Elle porta la main à son visage et essaya de faire apparaître son masque mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Son masque n'apparut pas. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'entendait plus non plus son hollow hurler de rage dans son esprit.

- C'est ...  
D'un geste rageur, elle ouvrit le haut de sa veste et le vit. Un sceau bloquant son reiatsu était imprimé sur sa poitrine. De rage, elle lança son zanpakutô loin d'elle et donna un violent coup de pied dans une pierre. Ignorant la douleur dans son orteil, elle alla chercher son sabre et le remit dans son fourreau d'un geste hargneux.

Que devait-elle faire?

Elle savait que dans son état elle ne serait d'aucune aide pour Sosuke mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle aille le rejoindre. Au moins pour le soutenir moralement. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais étant incapable de ressentir le reiatsu, elle ne pouvait savoir où aller.

- Je t'en pries, Sosuke, dis moi où tu es, gémit-elle.  
Elle pressa les mains contre sa poitrine en une prière muette. A ce moment, une violente explosion se produisit sur sa droite et une lueur rougeâtre embrasa le ciel.

- Merci!  
Elle se rua dans cette direction en utilisant le shunpô, dernier vestige de ses capacités de shinigami qu'elle pouvait encore utiliser.  
--

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La stupéfaction avait cloué tout le monde sur place. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le Hogyoku. Personne ne semblait croire qu'il était réellement là, devant eux, à portée de la main.

La fin de la guerre à portée de la main.

Ça semblait vraiment incroyable. Personne n'avait véritablement cru que Orihime pouvait séparer Aizen de la pierre, pas même elle, à vrai dire. A présent tout redevenait possible. Il fallait en profiter tant que la pierre était exposée et vulnérable.

D'un seul coup, tous se remit en mouvement, comme si quelqu'un avait remis un film en marche. Tout se passa très vite. Aizen se retourna et s'élança vers son bien. Gin lança Shinsô entre ses jambes lui pour le faire trébucher. Saisissant un regard de Turel, Ichigo attrapa Orihime et la plaqua au sol pour la protéger. Au même moment, Turel, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow tendirent la main vers la pierre et tirèrent leur cero, avec une parfaite synchronisation. Les trois rayons d'énergie frappèrent le Hogyoku en même temps. Pendant un instant la pierre resta suspendue dans l'air, comme retenue par un fil invisible, puis elle commença à se fendiller à la manière d'un oeuf sur le point d'éclore. Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, tout le monde craignit la même chose: que le Hogyoku libère un fléau encore pire qu'Aizen. Finalement la pierre explosa avec une force incroyable et l'onde de choc ainsi libérée parcourue toute la ville, bisant vitres et vitrines, retournant des voitures et renversant des immeubles. Pendant un bref instant, il fit aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Toute l'énergie fusa dans l'atmosphère, créant un véritable maelström d'éclairs et de feu. L'énergie retomba en pluie, brûlant tout ce qu'elle touchait, comme un acide.

Couchés à plat-ventre sur le sol, les membres du petit groupe attendaient que la tempête se calme, lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur. Tous se tournèrent vers Aizen. Il se tordait et se tortillait par terre en hurlant tandis que son corps reprenait son apparence d'origine. Ses ailes tombèrent en morceaux de glace qui se volatilisèrent en fumée, ses membres reprenaient leur taille normale et son arme redevenait Kyoka Suigetsu. Privé de l'énergie du Hogyoku, il ne pouvait maintenir sa forme hybride plus longtemps. Haletant, tremblant, il se redressa sur un genou et les regarda tous d'un air mauvais.

- Vous allez me payer ça, menaça-t-il.

- Ne me fais pas rire, répliqua Gin. Dans ton état, tu serais bien incapable de menacer même les deux humains.  
Ishida lui lança un regard irrité derrière ses lunettes mais Chad ne réagit pas.

- Mais, Gin, qui t'a dit que j'allais me battre moi-même, fit Aizen avec un sourire de dément.  
Il brandit son sabre devant lui.

- Ne regardez pas, ordonna Gin.

- Éclates, Kyoka Suigetsu.  
Tout le monde détourna les yeux.

- C'est inutile, ricana Aizen. Je ne cherche pas à vous hypnotiser mais à prendre le contrôle de ma petite marionnette.

- Quoi!

- Oui, Gin, tu as bien entendu. Une petite marionnette que j'ai en mon pouvoir depuis des mois.  
Gin se tourna vers les autres, scrutant chacun d'eux d'un regard anxieux.

- Élimines-les pour moi ... Ulquiorra.

- Oui, maître.  
Orihime se tourna vers son amant et le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible! Pas toi, Ulquiorra!  
L'arrancar ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tirer son sabre de son fourreau et de se mettre en garde. Orihime se planta devant lui pour lui barrer la route, les bras en croix.

- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Ulquiorra! Nous sommes tes amis.

- Inutile, Hime-chan, intervint Aizen. Même toi ne pourrais le libérer, il est totalement sous mon emprise. Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. Même s'il ne le veut pas, l'hypnose l'oblige à obéir au moindre de mes ordres.  
Orihime lança un regard furieux vers le traître.

- Soyez maudit, vous et toutes vos petites manipulations.

- J'en ai assez de vous entendre. Tues-les, Ulquiorra.  
L'arrancar hocha la tête et fixa les autres d'un regard vide d'expression et d'émotion. Il s'élança vers Turel qui arrêta sa lame de la sienne.

- Reprends toi, Ulquiorra. Ne te laisses pas manipuler comme ça.  
D'un geste, elle le repoussa. L'arrancar recula de plusieurs pas et revint à la charge. Au moment où il frappait, son sabre fut contré par une autre lame.

- Tu me dois une revanche, grogna Ichigo.  
D'un coup de pied, il repoussa Ulquiorra avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil vers Turel.

- Trouvez un moyen de le neutraliser, vite. Je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps.  
Sur ces mots, il fonça droit sur l'arrancar qui se relevait à peine.

Ichigo se souvenait très bien de leur affrontement, à Las Noches. Il en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas de taille à affronter l'arrancar. Il espérait le retenir assez longtemps pour permettre aux autres de s'occuper d'Aizen.

Ulquiorra para de sa main nue avant de frapper de son sabre. Ichigo se glissa sous la lame lancée vers lui et répliqua aussitôt. La pointe du katana noir déchira la veste de l'arrancar et un peu de sang coula le long de son bras. Avant que son adversaire ait pu réagir, le rouquin attaqua à nouveau mais sa lame ne trouva que celle de son adversaire. Il résista un instant à la pression que Ulquiorra exerçait sur leurs armes, avant de céder. Il laissa son sabre glisser le long de celui de l'arrancar jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la pointe puis, d'un bond, recula pour se mettre hors de portée. Surprit et déséquilibré, Ulquiorra trébucha et fit deux ou trois pas en avant. Ichigo en profita pour lever son sabre au dessus de son épaule, armant un coup, et trancha le vide devant lui d'un geste vif.

- Getsuga Tenshô!  
La lame noire fusa vers Ulquiorra qui leva la tête pour la voir arriver. Il leva sa main libre et para l'attaque. La force du coup le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres avant qui ne parvienne à la détourner. Sitôt qu'il fut débarrassé de la lame d'énergie, Ichigo lui tomba dessus comme la foudre. Pendant un instant, tous deux échangèrent coups pour coups, se déplaçant si rapidement qu'on ne voyait qu'un tourbillon noir et blanc lâchant des éclairs d'énergie chaque fois que leurs sabres se touchaient. Ichigo résista une minute avant d'être saisit par la fatigue. Il ne s'était pas ménagé ce soir. Par réflexe, il porta la main à son front mais se souvint aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son masque. Il n'avait plus assez de force. Ulquiorra fondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors mais Gin apparut brusquement entre eux et stoppa l'attaque de son arme. Ulquiorra tendit la main vers le shinigami et chargea un cero. A ce moment, Orihime surgit devant lui pour protéger ses amis.

- Arrêtes! Ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Nous sommes tes amis. Tu ne vas pas nous faire de mal. Je t'en pries. Reprends-toi.

- Inutiles, Hime-chan. Je te l'ai déjà dis.  
Orihime ne prêta aucune attention à l'intervention d'Aizen.

- Ulquiorra, je t'aime!  
L'arrancar eut un instant d'hésitation. Il baissa lentement la main et la ramena sur son coté. Pendant un instant, ses yeux semblèrent reprendre vie.

- Tues-la, ordonna Aizen.  
Ulquiorra secoua la tête, essayant de combattre la domination.

- Tues-la!  
L'arrancar leva lentement son sabre, mais sa main tremblait. Il baissa les yeux vers Orihime, semblant l'implorer du regard de ne pas rester devant lui et d'aller se mettre à l'abri au plus vite. Elle refusa de bouger. Le sabre toucha sa gorge et se promena un instant sur sa poitrine.

- Arrêtes de perdre ton temps, grogna Aizen. Utilises ta Résurrection et finis-en, maintenant.  
Obéissant, l'arrancar passa la main droite derrière lui et posa son sabre contre son dos, la pointe dépassant au dessus de son épaule gauche.

- Sanglote ... commença-t-il.

- Ulquiorra! Appela Orihime d'une voix suppliante.  
Il hésita une nouvelle fois, juste une seconde mais ce fut suffisant. Un poing s'abattit sur son visage avec tant de force qu'il effectua un vol plané impressionnant. Grimmjow se rua vers lui et se jeta sur son corps, le ceinturant de ses bras puissants en une prise que n'auraient pas renié les lutteurs de catch professionnels.

- Occupez-vous d'Aizen pendant que je retient l'exalté, ordonna Grimmjow en maintenant Ulquiorra au sol.  
Gin et Turel se tournèrent vers le traître. Celui-ci brandi son sabre contre eux avec un air de défit.

- Je vous attends, défia-t-il.

- C'est terminé, tu as déjà perdu, fit Turel. Rends-toi maintenant.

- Tu rêves, Turel. Pas un seul d'entre vous ne m'aura vivant. Je vous détruirez avant.  
Il les couva tout d'eux d'un regard haineux et prit son sabre à deux mains.

- Ban...  
Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Gin se jeta sur lui et le frappa de sa lance à la poitrine. Le coup fut si puissant que le corps du traître décolla du sol, empalé au bout de la lame. Gin dégagea son arme d'un geste brusque et le corps d'Aizen s'effondra sur le sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

- C'est fini? Demanda Turel en s'approchant.

- Oui, c'est fini, répondit Gin, les yeux fixé sur le corps immobile du traître.

- Lâches-moi! Entendirent-ils crier.  
Il se retournèrent pour voir Ulquiorra se débattre sous la prise de Grimmjow.

- Seulement quand je serai certain que tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de ce putain de shinigami.

- Je Ne suis PLUS sous son emprise, gronda Ulquiorra.

- C'est bon, lâche-le, Grimm, intervint Turel.  
L'interpellé obéit et libéra Ulquiorra de son étreinte. Orihime se précipita vers lui.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant.  
Le tour de son oeil droit commençait à prendre une étrange teinte violette.

- Oui, ça va.  
Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de la saisir dans ses bras et de la serrer contre son torse.

- Pardon. Je t'ai menacé de mon arme. Je suis impardonnable.

- Ce n'est rien, Ulquiorra. Ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu ne m'as rien fait.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant mais il eut du mal à le lui rendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Demanda Turel à Gin.

- Aucune ...  
Un hurlement l'interrompit.

- Sosuke!  
Hinamori surgit des ombres et se rua vers le corps de son amant.

- Sosuke, non! ... Réveilles-toi.  
Elle se jeta à genoux près de lui et le secoua frénétiquement.

- Hinamori, gronda Gin.  
La jeune-fille sauta sur ses pieds et tira son sabre dont elle menaça le shinigami et l'arrancar qui l'observaient.

- Reculez, traîtres, monstres ... Reculez où je vous abats comme des chiens. Je ne vous lasserai pas le toucher.  
Des larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage déformé par la rage.

- Je vais vous tuer! Gronda-t-elle.  
Elle se jeta sur Gin qui stoppa son attaque en l'attrapant pas le poignet. Il l'obligea à lâcher son arme et Tobiume tomba sur l'herbe avec un bruit mat.

- Ta stupidité commence à m'agacer sérieusement, gamine, gronda-t-il à son tour. Ton cher Sosuke était un salaud et un traître. Il s'est servit de toi et tu en redemande? C'est pathétique.

- C'est faux, hurla la jeune-fille, hystérique à présent. Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit. C'est vous les traîtres. Il me l'a dit.

- Oh! Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait te mentir.

- TAISEZ-VOUS!  
De sa main libre, elle essaya de le gifler. Gin attrapa son autre poignet avant de la projeter au sol. Hinamori roula dans l'herbe avant de se retrouver près d'Aizen.

- Hinamori Momo, anciennement vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Moi, Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la troisième division du Gotei 13, je vous arrête pour motifs de trahison, complot, entente avec l'ennemi et tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'un capitaine, moi, en l'occurrence.  
La jeune-fille lui laça un regard de pure haine.

- Hinamori! Fit Tôshirô en s'approchant.  
Il semblait terriblement déçu. Elle le regarda avec dédain et dégoût. Il soupira avant de tourner les talons, incapable de trouver les mots pour vocaliser tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui.

Plusieurs papillons de l'enfer voltigèrent au dessus d'eux. Aussitôt, plusieurs reiatsu se firent sentir. Ceux de trois capitaines, deux vice-capitaines et un autre, plus faible. Turel se tourna dans la direction d'où ils arrivaient.

- Voilà la cavalerie, commenta Gin. En retard, comme toujours.  
Deux minutes plus tard, les nouveaux venus firent leur apparition. Il y avait là les capitaines Unohana, Kyoraku et Ukitake, ainsi que Kira et Rangiku qui semblaient très inquiets. Rukia Kuchiki, qui avait obtenu de son capitaine la suspension provisoire de sa punition, se rua vers Ichigo qui gisait au sol.

Rangiku se précipita vers Gin, aussitôt qu'elle le vit, mais s'arrêta net en voyant son masque. Réalisant qu'il le portait toujours, le jeune-homme porta la main à son visage et le retira avant de baisser le bras avec lassitude. Il semblait à la fois épuisé et déprimé. Le masque glissa entre ses doigts et se brisa en une myriade de fragments en heurtant le sol.

- J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu ne vois pas ça, Ran-chan, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais, depuis quand es tu ...?  
Il détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

- Depuis toujours. J'étais déjà comme ça bien avant de te rencontrer, Ran-chan. J'étais comme ça en arrivant au Rukongai. J'ignore pourquoi et je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir.  
Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- C'est pour ça que, par moment, je disparaissais. Je le faisais à chaque fois que je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, pour que tu ne sois pas blessée, pour que tu ne puisses pas voir ce que je devenais dans ces moment-là, pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Idiot, s'écria la jeune-femme. Je m'inquiétais quand même. Je suis toujours inquiète quand tu disparais sans rien dire.  
Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Capitaine, c'était quoi ce masque? Intervint Kira, inquiet. On aurait dit un masque de hollow.

- Quel masque? Fit Tôshirô à ce moment.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai pas vu de masque moi, râla-t-il en détournant la tête.  
Kira comprit à ce moment ce que le gamin voulait dire par là.

- Vous avez raison, capitaine Hitsugaya, fit-il avec conviction. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Ce doit être l'anxiété de ces dernières heures. Il n'y avait pas de masque!  
Satisfait, Tôshirô s'éloigna.

- Merci! Lança Gin derrière lui.

- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.  
Unohana s'occupait de Ichigo qui était tombé d'épuisement non loin de là. Kyoraku et Ukitake observaient les dégâts en cherchant une excuse à implanter dans l'esprit des humains pour expliquer tout ce qui venait de se produire. Par chance aucun d'eux n'avait vu le masque de Gin.

- Ça va, Turel? Demanda Grimmjow en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-elle.

- Et lui? Ajouta-t-il en posa la main sur le vente de la jeune-femme.

- Il va bien, je crois.  
Hitsugaya et Rangiku ouvrirent des yeux immenses lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que ça voulait dire. Turel n'y fit pas attention et lâcha un bâillement digne de Stark. Elle était épuisée et serait bien rentrée à Las Nocher pour prendre un bain et dormir deux où trois jours. Cependant ces projets se trouvèrent contrariés quand Ukitake vint vers eux.

- Nous allons devoir rentrer rapidement. Un émissaire de la famille royale doit venir pour désigner le successeur du commandant Yamamoto. Des troupes vont venir vérifier que la quantité astronomique de reiatsu libéré par la bataille n'a pas provoqué de dégâts sur les humains.  
Gin et Tôshirô hochèrent la tête en silence. Ukitake se tourna vers Turel et Grimmjow.

- Vous devez venir avec nous.  
Les deux arrancars le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Pas uniquement vous, mais tous les acteurs des combats de ce soir, ce qui inclus Ichigo et ses amis humains, vous quatre arrancars et Inoue-chan. Les capitaines restant du Gotei 13 doivent entendre vos témoignages sur ce qui c'est passé ce soir et vos récits des combats.  
Il lança un regard vers Aizen et vers Hinamori qui pleurait sur son corps. Il se passa un instant puis il demanda en se frottant le front de la main:

- Il est mort?

- Pas encore, répondit Gin. Il est inconscient pour l'instant, mais il risque de ne jamais se réveiller, ce qui vaudrait peut-être mieux.  
Un long silence s'abattit sur le groupe. La seule chose qu'on entendait était les pleurs et gémissements de Hinamori. Unohana s'avança vers eux et avisa Turel et Gin dont les vêtements déchirés étaient couverts de sang.

- Des blessés? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- J'ai tellement mal partout que je suis incapable de dire si je suis blessé ou non, soupira Gin.  
Lui aussi était épuisé.

- Occupez-vous de Turel, Retsu. Elle est enceinte.  
Tout le monde regarda l'arrancar avec des yeux ronds.

- J'ignorais que les arrancars étaient capables d'avoir des enfants, remarqua Unohana.

- Je ... vous expliquerai plus tard si ça vous intéresse.  
Unohana commença à examiner Turel.

- Il faudrait que vous repreniez votre forme habituelle, demanda la femme capitaine.  
Turel hocha la tête avec lassitude mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de bouger, ils entendirent Hinamori pousser un cri. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner. Un éclair d'énergie traversa la nuit comme une lame de faux. Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de pousser Orihime hors de sa trajectoire avant d'être frappé en pleine poitrine. Sous les yeux horrifiés des autres, il s'effondra dans un torrent de sang. Un instant Turel le regarda, les yeux exorbités avant de se retourner. Aizen se tenait debout, courbé par la douleur et la faiblesse, une main plaquée sur la blessure que Gin lui avait infligé et l'autre tendue devant lui. Un sourire dément déformait son visage en une expression de folie vengeresse. Il se tourna vers elle et prépara un autre sort. La fureur de l'arrancar explosa comme une bombe. Oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et où elle se trouvait, elle leva son sabre et s'entailla la paume de la main droite. Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, elle fit un grand geste du bras et le sang dessina un arc de cercle devant elle. Un reiatsu incroyable se fit sentir alors que son énergie formait des éclairs entre ses doigts.

- Gran Rey!  
La colonne de lumière blanche fusa à une vitesse incroyable. Aizen n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Il la vit fondre sur lui comme une avalanche, puissante et destructrice. La peur se vit dans ses yeux.

- Sosuke! S'écria Hinamori.  
Elle se jeta entre lui et le cero dans l'espoir futile de le protéger de son corps. Au moment où la colonne les atteignit, Aizen attrapa Hinamori par la taille et se retourna en la serrant contre lui. Pendant un instant, leur silhouette commune dansa dans la lumière avant de disparaître complètement, anéantie.

Turel baissa la main et la laissa tomber contre son flanc. Aucune joie, aucune fierté, aucun sentiment ne vint accueillir la mort de leurs ennemis. Elle se tourna lentement vers Orihime. La jeune-fille, le visage baigné de larmes était agenouillée près du corps de son amant.

- Shun'o, Ayame. Bouclier des deux Cieux...  
Rien ne se produisit.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Shun'o, Ayame ... venez!  
Aucune réaction de la part des fées.

- Je n'ai plus assez de force, sanglota le jeune-fille. Je ne peux pas le soigner.  
Elle fondit en larmes et s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de Ulquiorra.

- Reviens, je t'en pries, Ulquiorra, hurla-t-elle.  
Seul le silence lui répondit.

--  
Oh, non pas Ulquiorra! T-T  
Ne me frappez pas où vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin.  
Dès le début de la fic, j'avais imaginé que cette idiote de Hinamori pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour sauver son Aizen adoré que de se jeter sur la trajectoir d'un cero (le pire c'est que je la vois bien faire ça dans le manga aussi!).  
Cette fois ci c'est bien fini, Aizen est vraiment vaincu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la fic est vraiment finie.  
Venez lire le dernier chapitre et découvrir qui sera le remplaçant de Yamamoto, vous verrez aussi si Ulquiorra meurt ou non, et si Orihime se réconcilit avec Ichigo et sa bande.  
Comme il n'y a plus de combat, je vais certainement l'écrire plus vite. J'essaierai de vous le mettre mercredi, mais si je n'y parviens pas, ce sera pour samedi prochain.

A bientôt.  
Bises.


	46. Chapter 45 Une nouvelle vie

Bonsoir à tous.  
Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de Hana to Katana.  
Vous allez enfin savoir qui a été désigné pour succéder à Yamamoto (si vous n'avez pas déjà une idée de qui j'ai choisi ^^) et vous saurez aussi si Ulquiorra a survécu ou non à l'attaque de Aizen.  
J'aime particulièrement la scène entre Gin et Turel dans l'ancien bureau de Aizen, je ne sais pas pourquoi. ^^

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la fin vous même.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 45:

UNE NOUVELLE VIE.

Des petits oiseaux volaient en piaillant, se disputant un morceau de galette deux fois plus gros qu'eux. Assise sous l'engawa devant la porte de sa chambre, Turel les observait avec un petit sourire tandis qu'ils luttaient pour emporter leur trouvaille dans les branches d'un arbre voisin. Tout était si calme dans les jardins de la quatrième division, difficile de croire que la guerre n'était terminée que depuis trois jours. Oui, trois jours depuis ce combat dément et elle avait toujours mal partout. La fatigue cependant, s'était évaporée et elle se sentait mieux; tout du moins elle se sentait aussi bien qu'elle pouvait en passant ses matinées accrochée à la cuvette des toilettes. Unohana lui disait que c'était bon signe, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à le croire quand elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle avalait.

Des pas firent chanter les lattes du parquet et l'arrancar se tourna vers son visiteur. Gin lui lança un sourire avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Comme elle, il était toujours pensionnaire de la quatrième division, bien qu'il ne fut pas blessé, et comme elle, il portait le yukata blanc de l'hôpital. Lui aussi se remettait de sa fatigue et Unohana laissait entendre qu'elle ne tarderait pas à les libérer de sa garde.

- Bonjour, fit Turel. Ça fait bizarre de te revoir en blanc!  
Une grimace apparut sur le visage du jeune-homme.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Et le bébé?

- A en croire Unohana et tous ses examens, il va bien lui aussi. Il n'a pas souffert du combat ni de la débauche d'énergie qui l'a accompagné. Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'utiliser ma Résurrection aurait pu lui être fatal.  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Turel continua à observer les oiseaux se disputer le morceau de galette en faisant un raffut incroyable dans les branches. Ce n'était pas au Hueco Mundo qu'elle pouvait voir ce genre de scène.

- Je vais être papa, annonça soudain Gin, avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Je sais, fit Turel. La nouvelle a déjà eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du Seireitei, depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Elle a presque éclipsé l'autre nouvelle.  
Gin la regarda avec curiosité.

- Quelle nouvelle?

- C'est toi qui a été désigné pour prendre la place de Yamamoto.  
Il eut un petit rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- J'aurai bien aimé être à la réunion des capitaines pour voir leur tête, fit Turel.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune-homme.

- C'était assez amusant, je dois dire. Tout le monde était persuadé que ce serait le Kuchiki. Kyoraku était jugé trop fainéant, Ukitake trop malade, Unohana trop douce, Soi Fon et Komomura trop obnubilés par leurs mentors, Hitsugaya trop jeune, Kurotsuchi trop timbré et Zaraki ... et bien c'est Zaraki, le capitaine qui ne connaît même pas le nom de son sabre. Ils ne pouvaient pas désigner comme commandant en chef du Gotei 13 un capitaine qui n'a ni shikai, ni bankai.

- Ils t'avaient tous oublié dans leurs pronostiques, remarqua Turel.

- Pour eux, je n'étais pas assez recommandable pour devenir le nouveau commandant.  
Turel hocha la tête.

- Ils avaient simplement oublié que Byakuya Kuchiki s'est fait ridiculisé par Aizen et que toi tu t'es battu contre lui.

- On ne peut pas le leur reprocher, remarqua Gin, songeur. Pour eux, je suis le petit chien d'Aizen, ils ne m'ont toujours vu que comme ça.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Comment étaient les émissaires de la famille impériale? (1)

- Trop guindés. Pendant toute la réunion je me suis demandé si, pour avoir l'air si raide et martial, ils ne s'étaient pas collés leur zanpakutô là où je pense.  
Ça fit rire Turel.

- J'espère ne jamais être choisit pour aller rejoindre la Garde Impériale (2), continuait Gin. On ne doit pas beaucoup s'amuser là haut.  
Il y eut un long silence. Turel regarda passer Grimmjow qui trottinait dans l'herbe, une fillette aux cheveux roses perchée sur son dos. Si la gamine semblait s'amuser comme une folle l'arrancar, en revanche, semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

- On dirait que la petite de la onzième division a adopté Grimm.

- Oui, mais si elle continue à l'appeler Kitty-kun, je pense que ce bon vieux Grimmjow va exploser comme une bombe.  
L'arrancar et sa cavalière disparurent au coin du bâtiment.

- Comment va Ulquiorra? Demanda soudain Gin.

- Pas de nouvelle, soupira Turel. Unohana dit qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu et que tout dépend de lui, maintenant. Il peut aussi bien se réveiller demain que rester dans le coma indéfiniment.

- Et Orihime?

- Elle ne le quitte pas. Elle passe tout son temps avec lui. Elle lui parle, lui lit de histoire, ce genre de chose. Elle attend d'avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs pour le soigner.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Oui, je crois que c'est la dernière chance de revoir Ulquiorra.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- C'est de ma faute.  
Turel se tourna vers Gin.

- Si j'avais achevé Aizen quand j'en avais l'occasion, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je l'ai eu à ma merci deux fois, et à chaque fois je lui ai laissé le temps de se remettre et de blesser quelqu'un.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, réprimanda Turel. Tu n'as commis aucune erreur. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il essaierait de tuer Ulquiorra et Orihime dans une ultime tentative de vengeance.  
Gin ne répondit pas.

- Et Rangiku? Demanda soudain Turel pour changer de sujet.  
Le jeune-homme se tourna vers elle.

- Elle agit comme si elle n'avait jamais vu mon masque. Je me demande pourquoi!

- Elle t'aime!  
Il sourit

- Oui, j'ai de la chance, hein!?

- Comme tout ceux qui sont vraiment aimés.  
Il hocha lentement la tête avant de se prendre le menton dans la main.

- Ça me fait penser ... Turel, j'ai rêvé ou Aizen a essayé de protéger Hinamori de ton cero?

- Non, tu as bien vu. Il a vraiment essayé de la protéger.

- Pourquoi?  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Turel regarda à nouveau les petits oiseaux s'agiter dans les branches de leur arbre. Gin suivit son regard, intrigué et se demanda un instant ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant dans cette bataille de moineaux.

- Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, répondit alors l'arrancar. Les shinigamis ne sont pas comme les hollows, ils ont un coeur, même le pire d'entre eux. Peut-être Aizen s'est-il fait prendre à son propre piège sans s'en rendre compte. Même le meilleur des plans préparé par le plus grand des cerveaux n'est pas à l'abri d'un grain de sable. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait quand même. Je ne peux te répondre, je n'ai jamais exploré l'esprit de cet homme.  
Gin posa un indexe sur ses lèvres et réfléchit un instant. La dernière action du traître l'avait un peu déstabilisé et il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi Aizen avait agit de la sorte face à une mort certaine.

- Nous ne le saurons jamais, conclut Turel.  
Il hocha la tête et resta muet un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Turel ne fit rien pour le déranger et resta assise immobile sur le parquet, laissant le soleil caresser doucement sa peau, chose impossible au Hueco Mundo.

- C'est vrai! S'écria-t-il soudain, sortant l'arrancar de sa rêverie. J'étais venu pour te montrer ça.  
Il tira un rouleau de parchemin de son yukata.

- Unohana me l'a fait parvenir ce matin.  
Turel prit le rouleau qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un texte d'allure officielle. L'arrancar fronça les sourcils en lisant son contenu.

_"Ce matin, 25 avril 2008 datation du monde réel, est né dans la ville de Karakura, Japon, à 1 heure 30 du matin un enfant de sexe masculin. Taille: 40 cm. Poids 2 kilo 660. Cheveux: châtains. Yeux: chocolats. Nom: Soshirô Arayami. Reiatsu négligeable pour le moment._

_"Ce matin, 25 avril 2008 datation du monde réel, est né dans la ville de Karakura, Japon, à 2 heure 45 du matin, un enfant de sexe féminin. Taille 35 cm. Poids: 2 kilo 250. Cheveux: noirs. Yeux: noirs. Nom Mariko Arayami. Reiatsu négligeable pour le moment._

_"Tous les deux sont en bonne santé et déjà aimés de leur famille._

_"Surveillance a été demandé par les capitaines Ukitake, treizième division; Kyoraku, huitième division et Unohana, quatrième division._

_"Rapport complet prévu pour la prochaine réunion des capitaines du Gotei 13."_

- C'est bien ce que je crois? Demanda Turel en roulant le parchemin.

- Ce sont les réincarnations d'Aizen et Hinamori, confirma Gin. Je pensais que ton cero les avait anéanti mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je vais demander à ce qu'on les garde à l'oeil pendant quelque temps. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que ce vieil Aizen refasse surface. Je sais que leurs souvenirs ont été effacé et leur reiatsu fortement limité mais on ne sais jamais avec lui.  
Il se leva.

- Je dois montrer ça à Hitsugaya, tu viens?

- Oui, ça me changera de l'hôpital.  
Tôshirô avait déjà retrouvé la majeur partie de ses forces et Unohana l'avait laissé regagner ses quartiers et sa division.

Chacun d'eux retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Gin portait son shihakushô et son haori habituel. Rien dans les lois du Seireitei n'obligeant le commandant en chef du Gotei 13 a être le capitaine de la première division, il avait gardé sa division attitrée, à la plus grande joie de Kira Izuru et de tous ses hommes.

- C'est ... étrange! Fit-il en voyant Turel arriver.  
Grimmjow et elle avaient reçu la permission de se promener librement dans le Seireitei, si Unohana les y autorisait, mais à la condition qu'ils portent l'uniforme noir des shinigamis. Les deux arrancars avaient accepté en se disant que ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

Tous les deux traversèrent la caserne et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Turel avait souvent parcouru les couloirs ces trois derniers jours et les connaissait presque par coeur. Unohana les intercepta alors qu'ils abordaient le dernier couloir avant le hall.

- Que faites-vous ici et dans cette tenue?

- On allait annoncer la nouvelle de la réincarnation de Hinamori à Hitsugaya, répondit simplement Gin.  
Pendant un instant, la femme capitaine les observa tous deux.

- D'accord, accorda-t-elle. Mais soyez de retour pour le dîner.  
Gin hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement, suivit de Turel.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi maternelle que le capitaine Unohana, remarqua Turel en sortant.

- C'est vrai, approuva Gin. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère pour veiller sur moi mais la première fois que j'ai été blessé et que Unohana s'est occupée de moi, j'ai pu avoir une idée précise de ce que ça pouvait être.  
Tous les deux quittèrent les jardins entourant l'hôpital et remontèrent la grande rue vers le centre-ville. La caserne de la dixième division était située de l'autre coté du Seireitei.

Dans les rues, les shinigamis regardaient passer Turel avec curiosité plus qu'avec méfiance ou crainte. L'arrancar avait une belle allure et une noblesse naturelle qui impressionnait souvent. La plupart des shinigamis étaient vraiment intrigués par sa présence. Certains, comme Yachiru Kusajishi, étaient venus lui poser un tas de questions avant de se faire refouler par Unohana. L'association de femmes shinigamis semblait particulièrement intéressée par la femme arrancar. Gin n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que si Turel devait rester au Seireitei, elle serait rapidement adoptée par l'association! D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait que ...

Ils arrivèrent à la caserne de la dixième division et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau que Tôshirô partageait avec Rangiku. Unohana avait conseillé au gamin de se reposer encore quelque jours mais Gin savait parfaitement que Tôshirô en était incapable. Il ne savait que travailler et détestait ses jours de congés.

- Ichimaru? L'accueillit le gamin lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte.  
Rangiku leva la tête de son bureau et lui lança un radieux sourire auquel Gin répondit d'un autre sourire, vraiment très différent de ceux qu'il arborait habituellement.

- Bonjour Turellia-sama, fit la jeune-femme en voyant l'arrancar entrer derrière son fiancé.

- Bonjour Rangiku-chan.  
Tôshirô les regarda se planter juste devant son bureau.

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Unohana m'a donné ça ce matin, fit Gin en lui tendant le parchemin.  
Le gamin le lu en silence pendant un instant puis ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Des ... jumeaux! Murmura-t-il.  
Il laissa passer un instant puis baissa le parchemin.

- Peut-être cette fois-ci la protégera-t-il vraiment au lieux de l'entraîner dans sa chute.  
Il roula à nouveau le parchemin en s'efforçant de garder son air froid et détaché.

- Merci.  
Il replongea aussitôt dans sa paperasse.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire, commença Turel, que je suis désolée pour ton amie. Je ne voulais pas la tuer en même temps qu'Aizen.

- Je sais, fit simplement Tôshirô sans lever la tête.  
Il resta muet un instant avant d'ajouter.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça.

- Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux, proposa Turel.  
Il releva brusquement la tête. Rangiku posa les mains sur son visage, attendant l'inévitable explosion. Mais elle ne vint pas.

- J'y penserai, fit Tôshirô dans un murmure.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là pour une période encore indéterminée.  
Il hocha la tête et reprit son travail. Gin et Turel quittèrent le bureau et refirent la route vers la quatrième division. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Turel songeait au jeune capitaine et se demandait s'il se laisserait aller à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était déprimé et parler avec quelqu'un ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque Gin l'attrapa soudain par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui.

- Viens, on va faire un petit détour.

- Mais ...  
Il se retrouvèrent soudain devant un grand et élégant bâtiment. Turel vit sur la porte d'entrée le kanji représentant le chiffre cinq, entouré d'un losange, comme sur les haori des capitaines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?  
Il entra sans répondre et elle le suivit. Ils traversèrent divers couloirs que le jeune-homme connaissait par coeur. La plupart des shinigamis qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin semblaient aussi déprimés que le jeune Hitsugaya. Gin ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau vide. Rien n'avait changé depuis que Hinamori l'avait quitté la dernière fois. Des tas de papiers s'accumulaient sur les deux tables et la lumière rougeâtre du crépuscule coulait par les fenêtres derrière les table jadis occupée par Sosuke Aizen.

- Le bureau d'Aizen?

- Oui.  
Gin s'assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau du vice-capitaine.

- J'ai occupé cette place pendant presque cinquante ans, révéla-t-il.  
Turel regardait autour d'elle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?

- J'aimerai que tu prennes ce bureau.

- Quoi?  
Il la fixa sans ciller. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux vairons de l'arrancar. Pendant un instant il s'observèrent en silence.

- Je suis le capitaine général. C'est à moi de nommer les capitaines. Je te demande de te joindre à nous et de devenir le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division.  
Turel éclata de rire.

- Voyons Gin, sois un peu sérieux de temps en temps.  
Son rire s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux.

- Je suis une arrancar, rappela-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça.

- Je suis enceinte!

- Ça ne me dérange pas non plus.  
Elle le regarda u instant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son habituel sourire sur son visage et l'intensité de son regard était incroyable. Turel détourna la tête un instant, cherchant des arguments.

- Et Grimmjow?

- Il peut rester ici, lui aussi. Il ne nous manque pas qu'un seul capitaine.  
Turel ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Il lui fallut un instant avant de retrouver sa voix.

- Tu penses à Las Noches?

- Stark et Hallibel peuvent s'en occuper. Ça fait des siècles que tu t'occupes de Las Noches et des arrancars, tu as mérité de passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas?

- Je ne sais pas.  
Elle resta muette un instant.

- Et si les autres, là-haut, ne sont pas d'accord?

- On verra bien. Si je ne reçoit pas la visite de l'un de ces coincés de la Garde Impériale d'ici quinze jours, je considérerai qu'ils sont d'accords avec mes choix.  
Elle resta muette un long moment.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Laisses moi le temps d'y réfléchir.  
Il hocha la tête.

- Tu as tout ton temps.  
Il la regarda faire le tour du bureau et s'asseoir dans le siège du capitaine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et son regard s'attarda un moment sur l'un des haori d'Aizen que Hinamori avait accroché là comme une relique dés qu'elle avait pu sortir de l'hôpital et regagner le bureau. Elle posa les coude sur le bureau et posa le menton sur ses poings, l'air préoccupé.

Gin se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à Yamamoto ce jour-là. Les mondes étaient en train de changer et s'ils ne voulaient pas disparaître, les shinigamis devaient changer avec eux. Elle avait raison. Il ne ferait pas les même erreurs que le Vieux.

Soupirant, Gin se cala au fond de sa chaise et la laissa faire son choix tranquillement.

--

Le doux soleil caressait sa peau et sa chaleur lui faisait du bien. Un petite brise de printemps soufflait, rendant la chaleur supportable. C'était si agréable. Après avoir passé tellement de temps dans la chaleur étouffante les ténèbres de Hueco Mundo, Orihime était vraiment en manque de soleil et de lumière. D'ailleurs, elle ne perdait pas une occasion d'exposer son visage aux rayons du soleil et même à la pluie lorsqu'il pleuvait. Difficile à croire mais la pluie lui avait aussi beaucoup manqué. Il ne pleuvait jamais au Hueco Mundo.

C'était la mi-mai, la période de l'année qu'elle préférait. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Seireitei. Elle avait reprit une vie normale. Les shinigamis avaient réussi à effacer sa fausse mort et son enterrement de la mémoire de ses amis et avaient justifié sa longue absence en prétendant qu'elle avait dû se rendre d'urgence à Osaka pour aider l'une de ses tantes qui s'était cassée la jambe en trébuchant sur son chien adoré. Elle avait reprit le lycée et était revenue sur terre juste à temps pour la rentrée scolaire (3). Malheureusement sa longue absence lui valu de redoubler. Elle se retrouvait donc séparée de ses amis mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait la paix et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'était rapidement rendu comte qu'elle était revenue de Las Noches avec une sorte de dégoût pour la foule et le bruit. Elle qui, auparavant, aimait se promener en ville et faire ses courses à l'heure de pointe, elle qui aimait rire et s'amuser avec ses amis préférait, à présent la tranquillité et le calme. C'était incroyable et ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait tant changé. En revanche, elle gardait sa joie de vivre et son merveilleux sourire ce qui les rassurait un peu, mais celui qui regardait bien pouvait aussi voir une sorte de mélancolie qui n'existait pas en elle auparavant.

Elle était assise seule sous un arbre dans la cour du lycée. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et elle avait refusé de rejoindre Ichigo et son ancien gang préférant rester seule pour l'instant. La tête appuyée sur le tronc elle repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines. La bataille, Aizen, Ulquiorra ... Son coeur battait si fort quand elle pensait à lui. Elle n'aimait pas être seule sans lui. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Il lui manquait tellement quand il n'était pas près d'elle.

- Ulquiorra!  
Elle poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt le visage de son amant se dessina derrière ses paupières clauses. Elle sourit à l'image.

- Tu me manques!

- Ravi de l'entendre!

- KYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
La surprise et la peur la firent rouler sur le sol. Ulquiorra lui lança un regard étonné.

- Tu rêvassais encore?

- Idiot, tu m'as fait peur, fit-elle en se redressant.  
Il lui tendit un panier repas.

- Tiens, tu as oublié ça dans la classe d'histoire.  
Il s'assit à coté d'elle et ouvrit son propre bentô.

- Tu disais que je te manquais? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la nourriture.  
La jeune-fille hocha la tête.

- Nous n'avons été séparé que deux heures.

- Je sais, fit-elle, mais c'est beaucoup trop pour moi.  
Elle posa son repas dans l'herbe et s'approcha de lui pour se blottir contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse.

- J'ai faillit te perdre, murmura-t-elle. Quand j'étais à la quatrième division, à attendre que tu te réveilles, je me suis fait une promesse. Si tu t'en sortais, je ne te laisserai jamais plus t'éloigner de moi comme ça. J'ai eu si peur.

- Oui, je sais, Hime. Je suis désolé.  
Il avait faillit mourir, il était vraiment passé tout prêt. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'avait plus la force de lutter pour sa vie. Elle avait réussi à le tirer des ténèbres dans lesquels il plongeait. Encore une fois.

- Tu es mon soleil, Hime-chan, murmura-t-il.  
Elle rougit sous le compliment. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Tous les deux pouvaient remercier Gin. En tant que nouveau commandant général, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de laisser Ulquiorra vivre sur terre avec Orihime. Une fois que l'arrancar fut remit sur pied par Orihime, il avait rapidement été clair pour eux deux que la jeune-fille voulait retourner vivre sur terre. Ulquiorra accepta de l'y suivre à présent que cet idiot de rouquin s'était calmé et qu'il ne cherchait plus à les séparer. Gin avait donné son autorisation et tous les deux avaient quitté le Seireitei dés que tous les détails de leur nouvelle vie avaient été réglé. Voilà comment Ulquiorra avait débarqué au lycée de Karakura High le jour de la rentré scolaire. Il était censé être un étudiant venu d'Allemagne afin de poursuivre ses études au Japon, pays natal de sa mère décédée. Orihime était censé l'avoir rencontré chez sa tante de Osaka dont il était l'un des pensionnaires et elle l'avait ramené à Karakura avec elle lorsqu'elle était revenue. Étant étudiant étranger, et malgré sa grande intelligence, le jeune-homme avait été casé dans la classe de sa petite amie, même s'il avait l'age d'être placé dans un niveau supérieur.

La plupart des filles de leur classe le trouvaient à la fois attirant et repoussant. Physiquement, il était vraiment incroyablement sexy dans son gigai, sans ses tatouages et sans son fragment de masque. En revanche, son caractère froid et distant les faisait fuir en générale. Cependant, il était poursuivit par un petit groupe de fans qui passaient leur temps à le regarder avec des yeux de veaux en soupirant. La plupart des filles était jalouse de Orihime et de sa complicité avec le beau et troublant jeune-homme. Il avait même dû l'arracher aux griffes de deux idiotes jalouses qui lui rappelèrent Lolly et Ménolly et qui voulait faire payer à la jeune-fille sa proximité avec l'objet de leurs phantasmes. Ces deux idiotes eurent la peur de leur vie et n'osaient plu approcher Orihime, ni même Ulquiorra, d'ailleurs. Les autres en avaient rit tout en enviant leur complicité et leur amour.

Les deux tourtereaux déjeunèrent tranquillement à l'ombre du feuillage. Orihime était un peu irritée car son amant refusait de goûter à sa cuisine et préférait faire ses repas lui même, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'elle avait de drôles de goûts. Elle lui racontait ce qui c'était passé durant le cours de dessins auquel il ne participait pas, puisqu'il avait prit une autre option, quand une ombre se dressa autour d'eux.

- Yo! Fit une voix reconnaissable.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, répondit Orihime avec bonne humeur.

- Kurosaki, fit simplement Ulquiorra.  
Le rouquin s'assit avec eux.

- Vous déjeunez seul encore?  
Ils ne répondirent pas, considérant que la réponse était évidente.

- Vous aussi vous allez au Seireitei ce week-end?

- Oh, oui! S'écria Orihime en battant des mains comme une petite fille. Le capitaine Gin nous à invité pour l'adoubement de Turellia-sama. Vous aussi?  
Le rouquin hocha la tête.

- Ça va être génial, continuait Orihime. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peu assister à l'adoubement d'un nouveau capitaine.

- Encore plus quand ce capitaine est un arrancar, fit remarquer Ulquiorra.  
Ichigo resta pensif un instant regarda les deux amoureux s'enlacer. Beaucoup de chose avait changé ces derniers temps. Les arrancars avaient un coeur et il l'avait finalement accepté. Il s'était battu à leurs cotés contre le plus grand danger de l'histoire du Seireitei. Un arrancar allait être nommé capitaine de la cinquième division du Gotei 13. L'un des soit-disant traître n'en était pas un et était devenu le commandant des armées de la cour. Le rouquin avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses allaient changer à présent. Le premier grand changement était de voir un arrancar se promener librement dans le monde des humains.

- Et puis le mois prochain, il y a le mariage du capitaine Gin et de Rangiku-san, continuait Orihime en frappant dans ses mains comme une gamine excitée. Il nous y a invité aussi.  
Si elle avait été debout, elle aurait certainement sauté sur place en signe de joie et d'excitation.

- Il parait que le capitaine Gin veut nous laisser venir au Seireitei tous les week-end pour que puissions nous y entraîner et revoir nos amis, fit soudain Orihime, changeant de sujet.  
Ichigo ne pouvait que saluer cette initiative

- Ça tombe bien, je pourrais voir Turellia-sama quand je voudrai. Et je pourrais aussi voir son bébé et celui de Rangiku-san. J'ai hâte qu'ils soient nés.  
Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel et pria tous les dieux connus, s'ils existaient, que la jeune-fille ne lui demande pas de lui faire un bébé lorsqu'elle aurait vu celui de Turel et celui de cette femme shinigami. Il redoutait un peu le moment où elle craquerait devant la petite bouille des bébés.

- C'est génial, comme ça on aura deux maisons, continuait Orihime avec enthousiasme, complètement perdu dans son délire. Une ici et une au Seireitei.  
Elle fit une pause un instant puis ajouta en regardant Ulquiorra:

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, nous on a Las Noches aussi!  
Ichigo fut un peu surpris par cette déclaration.

- Tu te sens chez toi à Las Noches?

- Oh, oui!  
Il se tourna alors vers Ulquiorra.

- Et toi, tu te sens aussi chez toi au Seireitei?

- Je me sens chez moi partout où Orihime est avec moi, répondit l'arrancar avec un sérieux déconcertant.  
Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

--

NOTE:

1- Je sais que dans le manga on parle de famille royale, mais comme il y a une famille impériale au Japon, j'ai préféré cette version.

2- La Garde Impériale est ma version de la Division Royale!

3- La rentrée scolaire au japon s'effectue en avril et non en septembre comme chez nous. L'année scolaire est ainsi divisée en deux semestres par les grandes vacances qui ne dure qu'un mois, en août.

--  
Et voilà, c'est fini.  
Enfin pas encore tout à fait.  
J'espère que vous ête tous rassurés pour Ulquiorra et Orihime. Vous le savez à présent, je suis une grande fan des happy-end. Quelque part, je suis comme Gin, je déteste les histoires tristes!

Grimmjaw Jaggerjack et Turellia Nerrys Del'Rhynn ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de ...  
Restez connectés l'épilogue ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, tout comme le bébé de Turel, certainement samedi, au pire mercrdi prochain si je manque de temps pour la terminer.

Bises.  
A bientôt.

P.S- Je déteste ce que Tite Kubo à fait à cette pauvre Rangiku dans les derniers scans. Ca m'a fait mal pour elle.


	47. Epilogue: Vers un monde nouveau

Bonjour à tous.  
Voilà l'épilogue de cette longue histoire.  
Je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail ce week-end et je dois réviser pour la seconde série d'exam de ce trimestre.

Bon, je sais que vous êtes impatients, alors, place à l'épilogue.  
Bonne lecture.

Épilogue.

VERS UN MONDE NOUVEAU.

Un premier coup de gong sonnait la réunion des capitaines au moment où Turel et Grimmjow entraient dans le Hall des Réconciliations de la première division. La plupart des autres capitaines était déjà sur place à l'exception de Zaraki, Hitsugaya et Gin. Il n'était pas rare que Zaraki soit en retard mais Turel se demanda ce qui pouvait retenir Gin et Tôshirô. Elle espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rangiku. A cette pensée, elle posa la main sur son ventre. Elle en était au terme de sa grossesse et devait accoucher d'ici quelques jours. Elle avait hâte. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter son état. Elle était devenue si lourde qu'elle avait du mal à marcher et qu'il lui fallait l'aide de Grimmjow pour se lever, s'allonger et même s'asseoir. Elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. En bref, elle se faisait l'impression d'être une baleine, une grosse baleine échouée. Elle avait hâte d'accoucher et de retrouver son tour de taille et son poids d'avant.

Avec un soupir, elle frotta le creux de ses reins du dos de la main, histoire d'atténuer un peu le mal de dos qui ne la quittait plus depuis des semaines. Unohana s'en rendit compte et s'approcha d'elle, son doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous allez bien, capitaine Del'Rynn?

- Ça irait beaucoup mieux si je pouvais enfin me débarrasser de mon excédent de bagages!  
Unohana eut un petit rire discret. Elle savait qu'en dépit de ces paroles la femme arrancar aimait son bébé. Unohana officiait comme médecin au Seireitei depuis des siècles. Elle avait fait naître beaucoup de shinigamis, parmi lesquels Byakuya Kuchiki notamment. Elle avait souvent entendu les femmes se plaindre de leur fin de grossesse inconfortable. La plupart d'entre elles se montrait alors irritée et impatiente d'accoucher.

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, fit Unohana d'une voix rassurante.

- Puissiez-vous dire vrai? soupira Turel.  
A ce moment, elle sentit un coup dans son ventre et lâcha un gémissement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda aussitôt Unohana.

- Ce n'est rien, il m'a juste donné un coup. Il est très agité en ce moment. Il m'a empêché de dormir, cette nuit.  
Unohana posa les mains sur le ventre de Turel.

- Vous avez des contractions? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, mais ne vous emballez pas, j'en ai depuis hier matin. Elles ne sont pas très fortes, juste très inconfortables.  
Unohana fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux vous voir à l'hôpital dès la fin de la réunion, ordonna-t-elle. Il se pourrait que ce soit pour cette après-midi ou pour cette nuit.

- D'accord! Soupira Turel avec lassitude.  
A ce moment, le gong retentit une seconde fois, annonçant le début de la réunion. La porte coulissa pour laisser passer Gin et Tôshirô. Tous les capitaines gagèrent leur place dans le rang et Komomura se plaça entre Turel et Grimmjow. Gin, debout sur l'estrade, lança un regard à ses troupes et fronça les sourcils.

- Zaraki est encore en retard?  
Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la place vide de l'absent.

- Tant pis, nous allons commencer sans lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois.  
Gin était en train de donner le mot d'ordre du jour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Zaraki entra sans se faire annoncer et gagna sa place sans un mot d'excuse pour son retard ni pour avoir interrompu le commandant. Gin attendit qu'il se place et que les regards irrité ou indifférent quittent enfin Zaraki. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tous, il acheva son petit speech.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer sans plus attendre.  
Il consulta la liste des sujets à traiter avant de relever la tête et de lancer un regard vers Unohana.

- Je voudrais commencer en mettant les choses au clair concernant les doléances que m'a fait parvenir le capitaine Unohana. Il semblerait que des membres des sixième et onzième divisions aient détruit des salles de l'hôpital?

- Je le déplore, répondit Unohana en se tournant vers Gin. Il y a quatre jours la troisième équipe de soutient de la quatrième division a ramené à l'hôpital quatre membres de la sixième division et trois membres de la onzième division. Ils avaient été blessé au cours d'une rixe qui les avait opposé. Une heure plus tard, en sortant des salles de soins, ils se sont retrouvés face à face dans les couloirs où ils ont reprit leur combat en provoquant d'énormes dégâts aux installations et au matériel. Sans compter un nombre considérable de patients dérangés pendant leur sommeil.  
Sa voix restait calme mais elle avait des intonations plus dures qu'à l'habitude.

- J'en suis mortifié, commenta Byakuya Kuchiki.  
La froide indifférence visible sur son visage contredisait pourtant ses mots.

- Ces idiots de Rinochi, Azuka et Akanami étaient bourrés comme des outres, fit la voix rauque de Zaraki. J'les ai foutu au trou, ils sont pas fiers d'eux.

- Les rixes entre les membres des différentes divisions ont toujours existé, soupira Unohana. Cependant, je ne peux tolérer qu'elles se poursuivent dans mon hôpital.

- Vous avez raison, fit Byakuya, toujours indifférent.

- Ouais, commença Zaraki. J'aurai bien voulu les punir moi-même mais je m'suis dit que c'était à vous de l'faire. J'vous laisse décider de la sanction contre eux.

- C'est une bonne idée, intervint Jushirô Ukitake. Qu'en penses-tu Byakuya?  
L'interpelé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il était contrarié. Habituellement, les capitaines n'aimaient pas laisser à leurs collègues la possibilité de punir les membres de leur propre division, même pour des fautes graves. Il se retrouvait piégé par la proposition de Zaraki et ne pouvait faire autrement que l'approuver à son tour.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, finit-il par dire.  
Il songeait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de punir ses hommes lui-même plus tard pour l'avoir mis dans cette position inconfortable.

- Parfait, fit Gin. Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de bagarres dans les chambres de l'hôpital. C'est valable pour vous tous.  
Tous les capitaines approuvèrent d'une même voix.

- Bien, j'écoute vos rapports.  
La réunion continua tranquillement, tout du moins aussi tranquillement qu'elle pouvait, quand douze capitaines aux personnalités aussi marquées que les leurs se trouvaient tous réunis dans même pièce. Zaraki s'accrocha avec Byakuya Kuchiki, qui semblait ne pas digérer l'outrage fait à son autorité un peu plus tôt, puis avec Kurotsuchi qui aimait visiblement jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Les choses s'envenimèrent, cependant, lorsque Zaraki répliqua avec rudesse. Les deux capitaines faillirent en venir aux mains et il fallut que Komomura ceinture Kempachi et que Grimmjow fasse sortir Kurotsuchi par la force. On put l'entendre lancer des malédictions contre Zaraki et contre Grimmjow dans le couloir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

La réunion reprit son cours normalement, mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps. Gin était en train de donner ses instructions à Byakuya Kuchiki pour la mission que la sixième division allait devoir effectuer dans l'est de Rukongai lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un étrange bruit d'eau, comme si quelqu'un en avait jeté un plein seau sur le sol. Il y eut un hoquet de surprise et Turel recula d'un pas. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la flaque visible à ses pieds. Unohana fut la première à réagir et se précipita à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gin, déstabilisé par l'interruption.

- Il ... Il arrive!

- Qui ça?

- Le père Noël, idiot! Répliqua Turel, stupéfaite par la stupidité de sa question.  
Avant que Gin ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'arrancar fut pliée en deux par la douleur et poussa un cri.

- Le bébé arrive, annonça Unohana.  
A ces mots, Grimmjow se précipita auprès de Turel et un murmure indistinct remplit la salle.

- Mieux vaut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite et ajourner la réunion, pour le moment, commandant Ichimaru, conseilla Unohana.

- Oui, allez-y.  
Grimmjow prit Turel, incapable de marcher, dans ses bras et quitta précipitamment la pièce, suivit de Unohana.

Pendant un instant une certaine confusion plana sur la salle de réunion, les capitaines restant semblaient sous le choc. Même le noble et glacial Byakuya Kuchiki avait perdu son masque d'indifférence et semblait abasourdi. Tôshirô Hitsugaya était logé à la même enseigne. Gin lui même était un peu secoué. Il se passa la main sur le front et recula de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Yamamoto, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Le choc était tel qu'aucun des capitaines présents n'avait comprit qu'il pouvait regagner sa division tout de suite.

--

Grimmjow avait déposé Turel sur un lit dans l'une des chambres de la section maternité de l'hôpital. Unohana était partie chercher Isane Kotetsu, son vice-capitaine, et il se retrouvait tout seul avec sa compagne sur le point d'accoucher. S'il n'avait pas été aussi solide, il aurait certainement cédé à la panique. Allongée dans le lit, Turel remuait inconfortablement, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. De temps en temps, elle laissait échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentait une contraction. Son hakama noir était humide et désagréable. Elle aurait bien voulu s'en débarrasser mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Grimmjow, inquiet.

- Sur le point de tuer un shinigami si j'en chope un, grogna-t-elle.  
Grimmjow lui prit la main pour la réconforter. A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Isane Kotetsu entra en portant un petit paquet.

- Bonjour capitaine Del'Rynn, capitaine Jaggerjack. Le capitaine Unohana m'envoie pour m'occuper de vous.  
Elle déplia alors une sorte de longue chemise à manches courtes et sans bouton.

- Veuillez enfiler ça, s'il vous plaît, capitaine Del'Rynn.  
Turel lança un coup d'oeil vers le vêtement.

- Devant vous?  
Ça amusa Isane.

- Capitaine! ... Je vais voire une certaine partie de votre anatomie très souvent au cours de la journée.  
Turel leva les yeux au ciel puis, avec l'aide de Grimmjow, se mit sur ses pieds. Elle ôta son haori de capitaine et son shihakushô trempé puis enfila la chemise que Isane noua dans son dos.

- Allongez-vous à présent, que je puisse vous examiner.  
Toujours avec l'aide de Grimmjow, Turel s'allongea sur le lit pendant que Isane attachait les manches de son kimono avec un cordon, pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle enfila des gants stériles avant de s'approcher du lit.

- Écartez les jambes, s'il vous plaît, capitaine.  
Turel obéit et la vice-capitaine glissa la min entre ses cuisses. L'arrancar sursauta.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai les mains froides, sourit Isane.  
Elle palpa le col de l'utérus de la future mère avant de se redresser.

- Le col est déjà dilaté de cinq centimètres, annonça-t-elle. Vous avez des contractions depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis hier matin mais elles sont devenues plus nombreuses et plus douloureuses vers quatre heure ce matin.

- Vous êtes du genre à ne pas vous inquiéter on dirait, fit Isane avec un sourire. La plupart des femmes serait venue ici dès hier matin à votre place.  
Turel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Le travail est déjà bien avancé, fit Isane. Votre bébé ne devrait plus tarder. Il sera certainement là en milieu d'après midi.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais aider le capitaine Unohana à préparer la salle d'accouchement. Vous pouvez rester couchée ou aller marcher un peu dans le couloir si vous préférez. Mais si vous constatez une perte de sang revenez immédiatement vous allonger et appelez les infirmières. Je reviendrai vous voir dans une heure.  
Turel hocha simplement la tête et Isane s'en alla.

Le temps semblait passer au ralenti pour les deux arrancars. Turel le passait à remuer inconfortablement dans le lit ou à marcher dans le couloir au bras de Grimmjow qui la soutenait ou la portait presque par moment. Isane était revenue deux fois pour examiner Turel et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Au grand désespoir de l'arrancar, les choses n'allaient pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Unohana vint aussi la voir et resta un long moment auprès d'elle afin de lui expliquer comment se déroulerait l'accouchement. Turel écouta attentivement et hocha la tête aux directives données par la femme médecin.

Vers midi, elle apprit que Gin et Rangiku étaient venus demander des nouvelles mais que Unohana avait refusé de les laisser entrer. Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et douloureuses. Turel avait du mal à résister à l'envie de crier. Aucune position ne lui paraissait confortable et elle passait son temps à se lever et à se recoucher, incapable de se reposer un peu. Les contractions étaient si rapprochées les unes des autres que Turel n'avait même plus le temps de souffler et la douleur devenait réellement insupportable.

Unohana revint un peu plus tard en compagnie de Isane Kotetsu. Elles trouvèrent Turel, debout prés du lit, penchée en avant et appuyée de toutes ses forces sur le bois du lit. Grimmjow lui massait le dos à l'aide d'une balle que Gin leur avait fait parvenir grâce à une infirmière. Il sembla à Unohana qu'il s'agissait de la balle qu'elle avait donné à Gin, après lui avoir ôté ses atèles, pour qu'il renforce ses muscles affaiblit par leur longue immobilisation.

- Comment ça avance, demanda la nouvelle venue.  
Turel lui lança un regard irrité. Une violente contraction la saisit à ce moment là. Elle poussa un cri et sentit ses genoux lâcher sous elle. Grimmjow la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la porta dans le lit. Unohana fut aussitôt à ses cotés.

- C'est normal que ce soit aussi douloureux, demanda le futur père, inquiet.

- Je le crains, répondit Unohana en examinant Turel.  
Elle se redressa et sourit.

- Le col est presque entièrement dilaté, annonça-t-elle. Vous allez être transférée en salle d'accouchement dès maintenant.  
Turel hocha la tête et sentit la main de Grimmjow serrer la sienne.

Le transfert vers la salle d'accouchement fut tout sauf confortable et les contractions qui se succédaient maintenant à un rythme soutenu n'arrangeaient rien. Turel n'essayait même plus de retenir ses cris et Unohana lui dit que c'était mieux comme ça. L'arrancar fut installée sur une table étroite et recouverte d'un drap blanc. Grimmjow se plaça près de sa compagne et lui prit la main en lui adressant un faible sourire. Il était très pale et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Unohana resta près d'eux pendant plus d'une heure, examinant régulièrement Turel pour évaluer l'avancement du travail.

- Cette fois c'est bon, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Isane l'aida à placer les jambes de l'arrancar dans les étriers.

- Vous êtes prête?

- Depuis des semaines, soupira Turel.

- Le plus gros reste à faire. A la prochaine contraction baissez la tête pour poser votre menton sur votre poitrine. Vous devrez prendre une grande inspiration puis la bloquer et pousser fort jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de compter jusqu'à dix. Après vous recommencerez pendant toute la durée de la contraction. Vous avez compris?  
Turel hocha la tête, fatiguée rien qu'à entendre les instructions. La contraction survint rapidement.

- Aller, poussez.  
Et tandis que Turel se concentrait sur sa tâche, Unohana comptait les secondes. Elle put pousser quatre fois avant que la contraction ne cesse. A ce moment, Turel se laissa tomber en arrière sur la table et posa la tête sur le bras de Grimmjow qui essuya doucement le front dégoulinant de sueur de sa compagne.

Le même manège se répéta à chaque contraction durant prés d'une heure. Turel commençait à fatiguer mais elle serrait courageusement les dents et suivait les instructions que Unohana lui donnait. Pousser devenait de plus en plus dur et douloureux, mais ne restait pas sans récompense.

- Je vois sa tête, annonça Unohana après un moment.

- C'est pas trop tôt, haleta Turel, à bout de souffle.  
Elle retomba sur la table en respirant lourdement.

- Il a déjà des cheveux, continuait la femme médecin. Ils sont bleus!  
Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Grimmjow qui avait sur le visage un air de fierté un peu idiot.

- Respirez bien, conseilla Unohana en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Turel par dessus le drap. Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Encore un petit effort.  
Turel se redressa un peu, décollant son buste de la table et baissa la tête, tel que Unohana le lui avait conseillé et poussa pus fort. Elle sentit une violente douleur dans le bas du ventre et eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Sa prise sur la main de Grimmjow se resserra jusqu'à devenir douloureuse. Il serra les dents en se demandant si elle avait l'intention de lui casser la main. Il résista à l'envie d'arracher sa main de celle de sa compagne et la laissa lui faire mal en se disant qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès et que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle devait ressentir à ce moment. Elle relâcha sa respiration en un long cri de douleur.

- Turel? S'inquiéta Grimmjow.  
Elle avait assez bien supporté la douleur et l'effort jusque là.

- Tais-toi, gronda-t-elle, avec une colère irrationnelle. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ... Tu n'es plus prêt de me toucher à nouveau.

- Mais ...  
Unohana lança un sourire rassurant au future père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'entends souvent ce genre de chose dans de telles circonstances.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Concentrez vous sur votre tâche, capitaine Del'Rynn, conseilla Unohana. Vous pourrez vous disputer avec votre compagnon quand votre bébé sera né.  
La femme capitaine savait parfaitement que cela ne se produirait pas, la joie d'avoir enfin son bébé dans ses bras suffirait à calmer la jeune mère.

- Respirez bien et poussez aussi fort que vous pouvez. On y est presque.  
Turel obéit. La douleur se fit encore plus violente et elle cria à nouveau. Sa main se referma sur celle de Grimmjow en un étau infernal et un bruit d'os brisés retentit dans la pièce. Le pauvre arrancar cria de douleur mais personne ne put s'occuper de lui car, à ce moment, Unohana annonça avec un sourire triomphal.

- Voilà sa tête.  
Il y eut un peu d'agitation et Isane s'empressa d'amener à sa supérieure un bassin métallique contenant des compresses et des serviettes en tissus doux.

- Il faut que vous arrêtiez de pousser maintenant, capitaine. Je sais que c'est difficile dans ces conditions mais c'est important. Essayez de respirer comme je vous l'ai apprit, ça vous aidera.  
Turel obéit et commença à respirer rapidement, comme un chien haletant. Elle serrait toujours la main blessée de Grimmjow mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait les dents pour ne plus crier. Unohana prit un linge dans le tas apporté par Isane et commença à nettoyer doucement le nez et la bouche du bébé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda Turel qui reprenait son souffle tandis que Grimmjow lui épongeait le front.

- Aller, c'est presque fini, ça va être facile maintenant.  
Turel reprit la position conseillée par la femme médecin et poussa à nouveau. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien puis, elle sentit soudain le bébé glisser hors d'elle et eut l'impression que son ventre se vidait d'un seul coup. Elle cria une dernière fois avant de se laisser à nouveau retomber sur la table d'accouchement. A ce moment un petit cri se fit entendre, d'abord à peine plus audible qu'un miaulement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que les poumons du bébé se développaient.

- C'est une fille! Annonça Unohana.  
Elle enroba le bébé dans une serviette et la passa à Isane le temps de ligaturer et de couper le cordon que le reliait encore à sa mère. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite toutes deux pour nettoyer et ausculter le bébé. Grimmjow s'approcha de Turel et déposa un baiser sur son front encore humide.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.  
Elle se contenta de lui adresser un pale sourire, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle tourna la tête vers le coin de la pièce où Unohana et Isane s'occupaient de sa fille. Elle entendit Isane pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Vous avez vu , capitaine? C'est normal?

- Je ne sais pas, Isane!  
Une peur incroyable se saisit des deux arrancars.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Turel.  
Unohana se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, le bébé dans les bras.

- Nous sommes un peu surprises, c'est tout. Votre fille n'a ni masque, ni trou de hollow.  
Elle démaillota le nourrisson et le présenta à sa mère. Turel fut soulagée de constater que le bébé était parfait et qu'il semblait en bonne santé. Unohana cependant avait raison, il n'y avait ni fragment de masque ni trou de hollow sur le petit corps.

- Les arrancars sont des âmes torturées mais ce sont des âmes tout de même, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. Quand elles s'unissent, elles peuvent donner naissance à une âme tout à fait normale.

- Vous êtes sûr? Demanda Unohana.

- Pas du tout.  
Elle tendit les bras et la femme médecin déposa le bébé sur sa poitrine. La petite fille cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Turel la prit doucement dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Sa peau était encore un peu humide et couverte de la substance qui la protégeait dans le ventre de sa mère mais ça ne dérangeait pas Turel. Elle caressa doucement son dos et sa petite tête et éprouva la douceur de ses cheveux bleus. Elle se tourna vers Grimmjow qui les observait sans oser bouger. Il se contenta de lui lancer sourire triomphal en serrant sa main blessée dans l'autre.

- Vous avez choisit un prénom? Demanda Unohana.

- Thallia, répondit simplement Turel.  
Elle sourit lorsque les petits doigts, parfaitement formés de son bébé se saisirent de son index et le serrèrent comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Thallia Jaggerjack, fit la femme capitaine.  
Elle s'apprêtait à remplir les papiers et à mettre au bébé un bracelet avec son nom. Non qu'il fut facile de le confondre avec un autre, à cause de ces cheveux bleus, mais c'était la loi.

- Non, Thallia Del'Rynn, rectifia Turel.  
Unohana lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il ne naît pas beaucoup d'enfants chez les arrancars, mais une chose est nette au moins. Les filles portent toujours le nom de leur mère et les garçons celui de leur père.  
Unohana haussa les sourcils et barra d'un grand trait la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait. Elle en prit une autre et recommença l'opération. Derrière elle, Turel calait confortablement Thallia contre sa poitrine et commençait à lui chanter une chanson de sa belle voix envoûtante.

--

Ça faisait trois heures que l'on avait ramené Turel dans sa chambre et elle essayait de se reposer. L'accouchement avait été de loin l'épreuve la plus difficile et la plus épuisante qu'elle ait traversé. Même affronter Aizen avait été une partie de plaisir à coté de ça. Prés de son lit, le petit berceau était vide. Unohana venait d'emporter Thallia avec elle afin de lui faire sa toilette et de lui faire passer des examens qui prouveraient qu'elle était en bonne santé. Grimmjow était parti faire soigner sa main blessée par Isane peu après le départ de Unohana avec Thallia. Turel somnolait un peu mais sa fille lui manquait déjà.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Grimmjow entra aussitôt, suivit de Gin et de Rangiku. Tous les deux semblaient à la fois inquiets et heureux. Grimmjow vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit tandis que Rangiku prenait le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et que Gin restait debout.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Épuisée, répondit Turel dans un souffle.

- Grimmjow nous a dit que vous aviez un petite fille?

- Avec des cheveux bleus! Confirma Turel.  
Ça fit rire Gin.

- Au moins, elle ne passera pas inaperçue!

- Et vous, c'est pour quand? Demanda Turel, les yeux fixés sur Rangiku.

- La semaine prochaine, normalement! Répondit la blonde en caressant son ventre.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil dans le berceau vide:

- Où est la petite?

- Unohana l'a emmené pour lui faire quelques examens de routine.  
Ils discutèrent un instant de Thallia quand Unohana revint avec le bébé.

- Voilà, je vous la ramène. Elle est en pleine forme et déjà bien réveillée.  
Rangiku se leva péniblement pour mieux voir Thallia. Turel tendit les bras pour recevoir sa fille.

- C'est l'heure de la tétée! Annonça Unohana de sa voix douce.

- Quoi?  
Turel fixa sur elle un regard affolé.

- Mais j'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment on fait!  
Unohana laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle, elle sait! Ouvrez votre kimono, prenez la dans vos bras et placez la contre votre poitrine.  
Turel ouvrit son yukata blanc sans faire attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle prit ensuite Thallia dans ses bras.

- Quelle horreur, s'écria l'arrancar stupéfaite. Mes seins sont plus gros que sa tête!  
Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la chambre et Gin prit un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Rangiku qui se sentait un peu visée. Avec sa grossesse, son opulente poitrine avait pris des proportions vraiment inquiétante et était devenue douloureuse autant que gênante.

- C'est ça, fit Unohana en observant Turel. Placez la contre votre sein maintenant.  
L'arrancar obéit et positionna la tête du bébé à porté du mamelon. Pendant un instant Thallia le chercha avant de le happer goulûment avec ses petites lèvres. Elle se mit aussitôt à téter en produisant d'étranges petits sons de satisfaction. Un sentiment bouleversant se répandit en Turel.

- Elle tète! ... Ça fait tout drôle!  
Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien, observant la scène, attendri. Thallia avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait sa mère d'un regard qui semblait un peu étonné. Maintenant que sa toilette était faite, il était plus facile de voir à qui elle ressemblait. La petite touffe de cheveux sur sa tête était d'un bleu plus clair que le bleu des cheveux de son père, en revanche elle semblait avoir les mêmes petites mèches tombant sur son front, autant qu'on pouvait voir. Ses yeux, légèrement en amande, étaient vairons comme ceux de sa mère. Le droit était d'un bleu clair comme ceux de Grimmjow et le gauche d'un vert d'émeraude qui pouvait rivaliser avec ceux de Ulquiorra, la pupille ovale en moins. Ses petits poings étaient serrés mais elle écartait les orteils comme si elle était contente et détendue.

- C'est bien, vous vous débrouillez bien, fit Unohana.  
Turel se contenta de sourire béatement.

Pendant quelques minutes tout le monde regarda la petite téter en silence. Elle s'appliquait avec un sérieux amusant à voir. Il y eut soudain un flash de lumière et Thallia s'arrêta momentanément de téter. Turel leva la tête et vit Gin pointer sur elle un pareil photo.

- Gin!

- J'ai promis à Orihime que je lui enverrais des photos du bébé. J'ai failli oublier!  
Turel soupira en secouant la tête.

- Tu pourrais au mon attendre que j'ai refermé mon kimono.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire et prit une autre photo. Thallia regarda vers lui avec un air étonné ce qui fit une magnifique photo.

- Gin! S'écria soudain Rangiku en l'attrapant par la manche de son shihakushô.  
L'inquiétude dans sa voix attira l'attention de tout le monde. La jeune-femme regarda à ses pieds avant de lui lancer un regard affolé. Il la prit dans ses bras aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qui se passait.

- Bienvenue au club, s'amusa Turel les yeux fixés sur la flaque qui s'étendait sur le parquet.  
Unohana s'avança vers le jeune couple et lança un sourire calme et rassurant vers Rangiku.

- Ça va aller, vice-capitaine Ichimaru. Je m'occupe de vous.  
Elle se tourna vers Gin.

- Commandant, si vous voulez bien la porter, nous allons l'installer dans une chambre.  
Il hocha silencieusement la tête et tout trois quittèrent la chambre.

Grimmjow fixa un instant la porte du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les visiteurs étaient partis aussi vite. Il se sentit soudain seul et isolé, comme dans un monde inconnu. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa compagne et leur fille depuis la naissance du bébé. Il regretta presque que Unohana soit partie avec les deux, enfin bientôt trois, Ichimaru. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire et se sentait un peu désemparé.

Un petit bruit étrange attira son attention et il baissa les yeux vers Turel. Le bébé posé sur son épaule, elle essayait de lui faire faire un rot, comme Unohana le lui avait montré au court de sa grossesse. La petite ne tarda pas à expulser l'air et Turel la reprit doucement dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, Grimmjow les regarda toutes deux. Elles étaient sa famille. Il devait veiller sur elles et les protéger. Un sourire ému apparut sur son visage.

- Grimmjow?  
Il regarda Turel qui le fixait avec un air un peu inquiet.

- Tu vas bien.  
Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, satisfait de constater qu'elle lui répondait. Thallia geignit un peu. Grimmjow la regarda un instant. Sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait. Il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la tête. Le bébé sembla apprécier le contact.

- Tu veux la prendre?  
Il ouvrit des yeux immenses et prit un air affolé qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- No ... Non ... J'ai peur de la casser.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tiens, prends la. Il faut juste que tu la tiennes comme ça.  
Turel lui montra comment tenir Thallia avant de la lui mettre dans les bras et de rectifier la façon dont il la portait contre son torse. Il resta immobile, le bébé dans les bras, comme s'il était paralysé. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de faire quelque chose qui blesserait Thallia. Turel en profita pour refermer son yukata sur sa poitrine.

- Ne sois pas aussi crispé,conseilla-t-elle, détends-toi.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu es une femme et tu es sa mère. Ça te viens naturellement.  
Turel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air constipé visible sur le visage de Grimmjow. Elle ne pouvait croire que le fier et puissant espada soit vaincu si facilement par un bébé âgé de quelque heures seulement. Elle attrapa l'appareil photo que Gin avait laissé sur le lit et prit en photo le père et sa fille en songeant que ça ferait bien rire les autres, là bas à Las Noches. Grimmjow allait râler quand un gazouillis se fit entendre. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Thallia le regardait en souriant. Il sourit à son tour et commença à se détendre. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez du bébé qui gazouilla encore plus fort, comme si elle était contente. Turel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

--

Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Rangiku avait été emmené par Unohana et Gin. Allongée dans son lit, Thallia couchée dans un berceau près d'elle, Turel ne parvenait pas à dormir. Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée et lasse, les douleurs dans le bas de son ventre la gênaient encore et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de position confortable. Elle entendit Thallia commencer à geindre et alluma la lumière.

- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas?  
Le bébé répondit en faisant de petits bruits. Turel se leva et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il se clama immédiatement.

- Et si on allait faire un tour?  
Elle enfila ses chaussons et quitta la chambre. Elle remonta les couloirs qu'elle avait emprunté pour se rendre en salle d'accouchement et trouva plusieurs shinigamis, dont Tôshirô Hitsugaya, attendant devant la porte de la salle qu'elle même avait occupé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Capitaine Del'Rynn? Fit soudain le blondinet Kira.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Il y avait là quelques amis de Rangiku parmi lesquels elle put reconnaître plusieurs jeune-femmes de sa division, dont son propre vice capitaine Amiko Miyoki. Celle ci s'avança vers sa supérieur et s'inclina devant elle.

- Bonsoir capitaine. J'étais inquiète de ne pas vous voir revenir de la réunion.  
Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Thallia.

- Oh, ce qu'elle est mignonne!  
Le bébé la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle a vos yeux!

- Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas le mauvais caractère de son père, fit une voix.  
Turel leva la tête vers Tôshirô. Il attendait debout, appuyé contre le mur les deux mains dans le dos. Il ne portait pas son zanpakutô ce qui prouvait qu'il avait quitté ses quartiers précipitamment.

- Des nouvelles?

- D'après Isane, tout se passe bien, répondit simplement le gamin. Où est Grimmjow?

- Je l'ai envoyé dormir chez nous, répondit Turel en s'approchant. C'est certainement sa dernière nuit tranquille avant longtemps.  
Tôshirô jeta un coup d'oeil vers le paquet dans les bras de l'arrancar.

- Une fille à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Exact. Tout le Seireitei est déjà au courant?  
Il hocha brièvement la tête.

- Et même au-delà. La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.  
Turel se baissa un peu afin que le gamin puisse voir Thallia. Pendant un instant le bébé et le shinigami s'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle est mignonne, admit Tôshirô.  
Il leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux bleus mais les petits doigts de Thallia attrapèrent son index et le serrèrent un instant avant que la petite ne se le fourre dans la bouche.

- Elle tète mon doigt. Elle a faim?

- Ça m'étonnerait, elle a mangé il y a une heure.  
Tôshirô retira son doigt et Thallia geignit un peu.

- Il y a longtemps que tu es là? Demanda Turel.

- Je ne sais plus, cinq ou six heures. Je suis venu dés que j'ai appris la nouvelle, sans même prendre le temps de finir mon rapport pour demain.  
Ça fit rire Turel. Tôshirô lui lança un regard irrité.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Gin t'en voudra, il sera bien trop occupé pour ça!  
Le gamin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer? Demanda-t-il.

- Si, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Ils restèrent muet un moment et purent entendre les cris de douleur de Rangiku de l'autre coté de la porte. Amiko Miyoki apporta du thé pour Turel et pour Tôshirô. Elle ne rejoignit pas son groupe d'amies et resta prés de sa supérieure, observant, d'un air attendrit Thallia, qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Turel, qui se sentait mieux debout que assise, faisait les cents pas dans le couloir tandis que Tôshirô, les yeux fermés, avait l'air de dormir adossé contre le mur. Kira, quand à lui, se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce droit en tapant du pied.

Il y eut soudain un peu de remue-ménage dans la salle d'accouchement. Tôshirô ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, prouvant qu'il ne dormait pas. Dans le silence absolu qui s'était soudain abattu sur le couloir, ils purent entendre les vagissements d'un nouveau né. Une sorte de joie euphorique passa sur le couloir tandis que les jeunes-femmes présentes commençaient à discuter fébrilement à mi-voix. Le regard de Tôshirô resta fixé sur la porte et il semblait ne pas vouloir se réjouir tans qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de sa fidèle vice-capitaine.

- Un peu de patience, murmura Turel.  
Il hocha la tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, environ, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Gin qui semblait plus pale que d'habitude. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tôshirô quitta l'appui du mur et s'approcha, aussitôt imité par Kira.

- Rangiku va bien, soupira Gin. C'est un garçon!  
Un cri de joie traversa le couloir tandis que les amis de Rangiku commençaient à fêter l'évènement.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Turel.

- Épuisé!  
L'arrancar ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Alors imagine ce que doit ressentir Rangiku.  
Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front. Les pleurs du bébé étaient toujours audibles dans la salle d'accouchement.

--

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux, s'écria Orihime.  
Elle était penchée sur le berceau dans lequel reposaient les deux bébés, couchés cote à cote. La chambre que partageaient Turel et Rangiku accueillait un nombre inhabituel de visiteurs: les deux jeunes pères et Tôshirô Hitsugaya ainsi que Orihime et Ulquiorra qui venaient d'arriver du monde des humains. Ils étaient en vacance, profitant du long week-end du nouvel an pour venir voir les bébés âgés d'une petite semaine.

- Je peux en prendre un? Demanda la jeune-fille.  
Elle reçut une réponse positive et prit dans ses bras le bébé le plus proche d'elle. Ulquiorra fut un peu surpris de voir qu'elle portait correctement l'enfant, sans qu'on lui ai montré comment faire.

- Oh, tu es trop mignon, toi, petit Eiji.  
Eiji Ichimaru ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait les mêmes cheveux argentés, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu glacial, qu'il gardait grands ouverts à la différence de son père, et les même traits fins. Une image miniature de Gin, ce qui avait fait grogner Hitsugaya.

- Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'un seul Ichimaru, ici, avait-il bougonné en voyant le bébé la première fois.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme un petit frère, même s'il s'en défendait devant les autres. Orihime chatouillait le ventre du bébé qui produisait des son étranges en roulant les yeux, comme s'il était aux anges.

- Tu peux lui donner son biberon, si tu veux, Hime-chan, proposa Rangiku.

- Oh, oui!  
Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre et posa bien le bébé contre elle avant de prendre le biberon que lui tendait Rangiku. Eiji saisit aussitôt la tétine et se mit à téter en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau sucrée avec des vitamines pour bébé mais Eiji ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas un bébé difficile. Il était toujours calme et pleurait rarement, ce qui rappelait le caractère calme et maîtrisé de son père. D'ailleurs, Tôshirô se sentait un peu soulagé sur ce plan. Il n'aurait vraiment pas supporté de voir un enfant aussi exubérant et excessif de Rangiku courir autour de lui dans quelques années. Thallia aussi était calme bien qu'elle fut quand même plus encline à faire des colères bruyantes et explosives, comme son père. La première fois que le bébé s'était mis ainsi à pleurer de colère, Ukitake était dans la chambre, venu présenter ses félicitations à Turel, comme tous les capitaines devaient le faire. Il avait haussé les sourcils, un peu surpris.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez de la patience! Avait-il dit en plaisantant.  
Thallia s'était calmée presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était mis en colère et redevint le doux et charmant bébé qu'elle était habituellement. Turel se demandait si la petite n'était pas déjà sensible au reiatsu des autres car elle avait fait la même colère le jour où Byakuya Kuchiki et Shunsui Kyoraku s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez devant la porte de sa chambre pour lui présenter leur félicitations, eux aussi.

Une fois que Eiji eut finit son biberon et que Orihime lui eut fait faire son rot, elle le reposa dans le berceau dans lequel Thallia semblait l'attendre. Eiji geignit un peu pour attirer à nouveau l'attention avant de se taire et de se tourner vers Thallia dont la tête frôlait la sienne. Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de sa voisine et se mit à le téter consciencieusement, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Thallia qui couinait de joie.

- Tu veux voir les photos? Demanda Gin en sortant un paquet de photos d'une boite posée sur la table de chevet de Rangiku.

- Vous avez des photos, ici? S'étonna la jeune-fille.

- Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas complètement arriérés! Le bureau de développement scientifique de la douzième division a pris l'habitude de ramener du monde réel les innovations technologiques qu'il pouvait y trouver. Les appareils photos en font partie.  
Il s'assit sur le lit de Rangiku face à Orihime.

- Il y en a de Eiji et de Thallia, aussi. Elles sont mélangées.  
Il commença à les passer en revue, les tendant à Orihime les unes après les autres. La jeune-fille poussait des exclamations de surprise ou d'adoration devant les clichés relatant les temps forts des premiers jours des bébés.

- Tiens, regardes celle-ci. C'est le premier bain de Eiji!  
Sur la photo un petit Eiji regardait dans la direction de l'appareil photo d'un air intrigué. Ses fins cheveux mouillés retombaient sur son front, accentuant encore la ressemblance avec son père. Rangiku, revêtue d'un yukata blanc de l'hôpital, le tenait d'une main et passait un chiffon mouillé sur sa peau de l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait oublié de nouer ses cheveux qui étaient aussi mouillés que ceux de son fils!

- Et sur celle-ci, Grimmjow était obligé de changer la couche de Thallia!  
Orihime regarda le cliché sur lequel un Grimmjow aux sourcils froncés tenait Thallia à deux mains sous les aisselle, l'air passablement dépassé par les évènements. Ce n'était pas étonnant, le bébé, nu comme un vers, faisait pipi sur l'uniforme tout propre de son père. Orihime éclata de rire, ce qui arracha un grognement irrité à Grimmjow. Intrigué, Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo et ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Gin passa plusieurs photos à Orihime avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle et d'éclater de ire.

- Celle-ci me fait rire à chaque fois que je la vois. Dans la série, "petits accidents" ...  
Il la tendit à Orihime. Sur cette photo, Tôshirô occupait le même fauteuil qu'elle même en ce moment. Il portait Eiji dans son bras gauche, sa main droite serrant un biberon à moitié plein. Il regardait d'un ai dégoutté un renvoi de lait dégoulinant sur sa veste noire, le bébé ayant encore du lait dégoulinant sur le menton.

- Celle-là est très bien aussi. C'est Turel qui l'a pris.  
Gin et Rangiku étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de la jeune-femme, étendus sur le coté et se faisaient face. Gin avait la tête posée sur son bras droit et sa main gauche sur la taille de Rangiku qui se tenait à demi redressée sur le coude gauche. Eiji était couché sur le dos, entre eux, bien calé sur un oreiller, et Rangiku lui donnait le biberon. Un tel air de bonheur était visible sur le visage des jeunes parents qu'il en était touchant.

- Vous devriez la faire encadrer, suggéra Orihime, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
Les photos suivantes étaient toutes plus attendrissantes les unes que les autres. Eiji et Thallia, couchés ensemble sur le même coussin, partageaient le même doudou rose, une peluche Chappi offerte par Rukia, et chacun suçait l'une de ses longues oreilles avec application. Une jolie photo où les deux couples et les deux bébé posaient ensemble. Une autre avec Turel tenant un bébé dans chaque bras. Ou encore Gin chatouillant les petits pieds d'un Eiji qui semblait se tortiller en gloussant. Que des photos reflétant la joie et la fierté des parent. Le bonheur en image en quelque sorte. Orihime souriait avec bonne humeur, riant devant les scènes amusantes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle était vraiment contente que ses amis soient enfin heureux. Ils méritaient tous le bonheur après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Ulquiorra. Il lui sourit doucement avant de l'enlacer et de poser la tête sur son épaule. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la dernière photo du paquet où une Turel visiblement fatiguée donnait le sein à Thallia.

- Ulquiorra, on en fera un à nous plus tard?

- Oui! Quand nous aurons fini nos études et que nous serons bien installés, nous ferons un bébé, c'est promit.  
Un immense et lumineux sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Oh regardez, s'écria soudain Rangiku. Il neige.  
Tout le monde s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber en gros flocons cotonneux sur le Seireitei transit de froid.

Dans leur berceau, Thallia et Eiji s'étaient endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme pour se réchauffer, ignorant que quelques mois plus tôt, personne n'aurait pu imaginer voir un jour une jeune arrancar et un petit shinigami dormir ensemble et en paix. C'était probablement un signe que les mondes commençaient à changer, comme l'avait prédit Turel, et que les shinigamis en faisait autant. Cette pensée arracha un sourire de satisfaction à Gin. Il échangea un regard avec Turel et elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

**FIN**

--  
Cette fois ça y est, c'est vraiment fini. Sniff!!!! T_T  
Ca me fait tout drôle, comme si je perdais quelque chose de précieux. Mais bon, il faut bien avancer aussi.  
Et puis, si je m'ennuis trop, je pourrais toujours faire une suite. J'ai quelques idées mais pas de quoi tenir toute une histoire pour le moment et je ne veux pas gâcher la belle aventure que fut Hana to Katana en faisant une suite médiocre. Je vous préviendrai, si une suite devait voir le jour. J'aimerai bien quelque chose avec Eiji et Thallia enfant. Ca viendra peut-être plus tard!

En attendant je voulais remercier tous mes lecteurs et mes reeviewers d'avoir suivit cette longue histoire avec moi. Vos compliments et votre soutient m'ont fait vraiment plasir et ce fut un vrai plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Merci à tous.  
Et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas encore vraiment fini d'écrire pour vous puisque je continue toujours mon autre fic, Ichimaru et Moi. Venez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps.

Encore merci à tous et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires.  
Bye, bye!


End file.
